


Cherry Wine

by maelove21



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Beth Lives, Beth Sings, Beth is a Bad ass, Coda fix-it, Daryl Dixon is in love, Emotional Rollercoaster, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Feels, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Fluff, Heartfelt Professions, Post-Episode: s05e08 Coda, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Slow Burn, Smut, So Much Feels!, So much angst, bethyl, farm, major feels alert, oh the feels!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 64
Words: 336,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelove21/pseuds/maelove21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story begins one year after Beth was shot in Grady. Daryl cannot let go of Beth's memory, but little did he know, Beth was a lot stronger than she ever thought she was.</p><p>When they finally reunite once more after a traumatic separation, could the  shattered pieces of what once was and what could've been, be glued back together again?</p><p>(Post Coda AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my very first fanfiction ever. There's really no ther pairing that tugs on my heartstrings the way that Beth and Daryl (Bethyl) does and I can't even try to overstate just how devastated I was when I watched Coda last year. I bore that heartache all this time, and now matter how hard I tried to get over that tragedy, I couldn't really get past it. So I finally decided to create my own reality and give Bethyl the story I feel that they deserve. 
> 
> Just to let you know though, that my style of writing involves time-jumps, flashbacks and dream sequences in both Beth and Daryl's point of view. I feel like its a very important element of the story I would like to tell. So just a reminder, this is canon divergent, with strong language, major character deaths, graphic violence and its future fair amount of lemons ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this journey with me and feel free to leave me feedback. Welcome to Cherry Wine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry Wine
> 
> Author’s Notes: Hello everyone and welcome to my very first fanfiction ever. There's really no ther pairing that tugs on my heartstrings the way that Beth and Daryl (Bethyl) does and I can't even try to overstate just how devastated I was when I watched Coda last year. I bore that heartache all this time, and now matter how hard I tried to get over that tragedy, I couldn't really get past it. So I finally decided to create my own reality and give Bethyl the story I feel that they deserve.
> 
> Just to let you know though, that my style of writing involves time~jumps, flashbacks and dream sequences in both Beth and Daryl's point of view. I feel like its a very important element of the story I would like to tell. So just a reminder, this is canon divergent, with strong language, major character deaths, graphic violence and its future fair amount of lemons ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this journey with me and feel free to leave me feedback. Welcome to Cherry Wine!
> 
> \------- UPDATED on 5/23/2017-----

 

# Echo

 _Hello, hello_  
Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound  
Alone, alone  
I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now  
  
I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough  
  
Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
Shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have  
  
Listen, listen  
I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give  
But it isn't, is it?  
You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head  
  
I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough  
  
Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
Shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have  
  
I don't wanna be an island  
I just wanna feel alive and  
Get to see your face again  
  
I don't wanna be an island  
I just wanna feel alive and  
Get to see your face again  
  
But 'til then  
Just my echo, my shadow  
You're my only friend and...  
  
I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name  
Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright  
But it's never enough  
  
Cause my echo, echo  
Oh my shadow, shadow  
  
Hello, hello  
Anybody out there?

_-Jason Walker_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“ I’m not going to leave you.”_

He hears her final promise to him ringing inside his mind and he swallows another bitter swig of beer. He could hear her more clearly than anything, could feel the ghost of her touches upon his skin more than he could feel the gusts of evening breeze.  As the lonesome archer mentally ticks of yet another day that had passed since the light in his life had been violently snuffed away, he carves another notch at the bark of the same tree to temper the quiet rage in his heart. And then he hears her broken vow to him once more, and Daryl can’t help but loath himself for calling the only angel he has ever known a _damn liar._ Because that is she is. And he was the sorry fool that fucking believed her.

 

It had been a year since _it_ happened. A year since she’d been gone.

 

Three hundred sixty-five days and then some that the guilt-stricken hunter suffered in silence as her memories haunted him again and again, showing him the decisions he could have done differently and reminding him of how gravely each of his mistakes had cost. Killing everyone that had stood in-between them at Grady didn’t seem like such a bad idea anymore, now that he knew just how much grief he would have to endure. It may not necessarily make him a good man, but he would have been a man that had _her._ And Daryl would gladly pay the price of having more blood in his hands in exchange for the life of the one that made his worth living. Even if he couldn’t bear to say her name out loud anymore.

The lids of his eyes squeeze tight as he forces down more alcohol down his tightened throat, hoping to drown the sound of laughter breaking through the silence of the night. Not that it mattered. It was solely her voice that filled his ears anyway. And not even the strongest of liquors could ever drown _her_ out when she whispers to him again and again; _I’m not going to leave you_.  So instead, the archer finds himself whispering back to the dark of the night, to nowhere, to no one, as he leans against the trunk of the tree he carved for her and stares up at the sky.

 

 “What changed _your_ mind?”

It’s him that roughly murmurs it this time; but it is still her echo that he hears; a sliver of the nightmare that stalks him in his dreams.  Still no answer. He doubts there will ever be one.

 

“Daryl.”

 

His thoughts were cut short as their walked towards him with purpose hidden beneath his eyes. Reluctantly, the hunter tilted his head to his side ever so slightly to acknowledge Rick’s uninvited presence, but his eyes were still staring straight ahead, focusing on nothing. Better not to give the man the notion that he felt like talking than have to pretend for another goddamn second that everything was alright in this little town of people who liked to play make believe.

 

Daryl said nothing as Rick took his place next to him, watching his brother from the periphery of his vision awkwardly pause as he approached what the archer deemed to be sacred ground. A few seconds of tense silence passed between the comrades; the sheriff doing his best not to stare at the countless notches his brother had carved each passing day while his brother grumbled with mild irritation at his unwelcomed presence.

 

“She deserves a grave.” The archer finds himself explaining with his thumb in between his teeth.

 

“I know what it is.” Rick solemnly replied.

 

“Why are y’here then?” Daryl shrugged back impatiently, scoffing at the man. “Ain’t you s’pposed to be at whatshisname’s party?” As if right on cue, a roar of cheering and laughter erupted from afar.  It was the rest Alexandrians mingling with each other without a mind of thought for the suffering outside their walls; escaping reality… even for just an evening after a successful run. He was envious of everyone inside that house, envious of their world that keeps on turning while his was on a permanent loop of grief and regret.  Because he knew deep down that in the time that has passed, everyone has slowly healed and gotten over what had happened in Atlanta. He hasn’t gotten over it though. He doesn’t think he ever will.

 

“You were invited too, you know. You shouldn’t be staying here.”

 

More silence passed between them. Absentmindedly, Daryl’s palms move to graze against the blades of grass growing by the roots of the greenest tree he could find and he mutters back to his brother wearily— with much less anger than he thought there would be. “I’m exactly where I should be.”

 

“I was there Daryl. I get it.” Rick spoke so low so that only the archer could hear him. “I know you lost something back there, back in Atlanta. You haven’t been the same since B---,”

_CRASH._

The sound of glass breaking pierced the air as the archer smashed his bottle to the ground. Daryl stood up, eyes ablaze with anger and a wrath within him unlike face of rage he has ever worn.

 

 “DON’T. SAY. HER. NAME.” The livid hunter seethed dangerously, cobalt eyes dangerously close to liking like murder at the mention of fallen angel’s name coming out of the leader’s tongue. Taking a step forward as he growled to him menacingly close, he points a sharp finger to the man’s chest. “YOU. DON’T GET. TO SAY HER NAME.”

 

Shocked by Daryl’s sudden outburst Rick stared at Daryl, unmoving. Turquoise eyes bore through hateful azure, as a sudden dawn of understanding washed over his mind. “Are you saying this because you don’t want me saying her name? Or is it because you don’t want to hear it?”

 

The hunter’s features froze, his spine straightening rigid as he clenched his jaws shut at a loss for words. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to hear her name anymore. It was the fact that it killed him inside whenever he did. But there was no way he could ever confess that. “Just don’t say it.” He warns him, trying his best to hide the trembling in his bones.

 

 “You can’t keep doing this to yourself, brother.” he said. “It has to stop. We’re here for you.  You can talk to us about her— or at least talk to me.” But the archer just scoffed at Rick’s sentiment as he turned away from his gaze. “No. I can’t,” he defeatedly mumbles back.

 

“ _Beth_ wouldn’t want you to be like this,”

 

Like a fraying string finally pulled too taught, Daryl snapped, and landed the entire force of his anger on Rick’s jaw with a single blow. The sheriff stumbled backward with a grimace, caught off-guard by the punch and winded back a fist of his own, only to think twice about it when he caught the immediate flicker of pain glazing over the grieving man’s eyes. 

 

“I told you not to say her name.” Daryl roared vehemently, shaking with the fury he was desperately trying to contain once again. Choking on his agony and the white-hot fire raging down his throat, he manages to breathe out the saddest and faintest of sobs.

 

“ _Everything… Everything feels more real when you say her name.”_

 

And to that, his brother found no words possible to give the archer solace nor respite.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

_“Why do you call like calling me ‘Angel’?”_

_She murmurs to him breathlessly, her head leaning against his shoulders as they watched the sun set the skies on fire. From the hollow roots of their favorite tree, they could see the horizon, and she nestles contentedly against his warmth as they take in the view. From her side, his thumb circled lazily around the exposed skin of her waist while he pulled her closer, lips barely grazing the crown of her head as he coyly whispers sweetly to her ears._

_“Cause that’s what you are.”_

_The sounds of her breathless laughter filled the air, her porcelain skin blushing crimson from his unexpected flattery. She points to his chest, her finger poking at the leather he wore and giggled in reply. “Says the guy who wears actual angel wings on his back.  Maybe I should call you angel.”_

_He rolled his eyes at the statement, finding the title simple unfit for anyone but a heavenly creature such as her. “Doesn’t work that way, sweetheart. All nicknames are final,” the archer chuckled, his warm breath caressing the skin beneath her ears and he feels her goosebumps forming beneath the pads of his thumb. “But you can call me whatever else y’want.” He offered, knowing he will immediately regret the gesture but doing it anyway. He’s been so used to being called by other names by his brother, and there was nothing that could possibly top Darlyna._

_He braced himself, half-expecting the farmgirl to jump at the offer. Only to find her wistfully staring off into the sunset as she gave the thought actual consideration. For a long while, he assumed she had forgotten the notion, her silence so profound and lasting that the blonde could have only been lost in thought. Until her lips parted, her voice melding into the sing-song of autumn breeze._

_“I think I’ll stick to calling you Daryl.”_

_She murmured, certain of her decision like it carried such a heavy weight. Cerulean met azure as the branches of the tree swayed overhead, bathing them with softened shadows and a haze of golden incandescence._

_“There’s nothing I like hearing more than the sound of your name.”_

 --------------------------------------------------

 

 

Daryl awoke with a start. A deep ache was traveling through his back, probably from the awkward way he passed out in. Slowly, he stretched his sleep frozen muscles as he tried to remember where he was and figure out how long he’s been asleep from his alcohol induced stupor. Secretly pleased with himself for drinking enough alcohol to put himself into deep sleep, he smirked at the bottles of beer littered across his room.  For one blessed night, the horror and anguish that constantly tormented him in his dreams was for once smothered down with something else; something lighter and more welcome although elusive and tucked in deeply within his subconscious.

 

“Thanks for the dreams, angel,” The archer utters to no one, but the ghost of her in his mind.

 Trying to shake the remnants of sleep away from his body, Daryl grabbed handfuls of water from the basin and splashed his face. A glimpse of his reflection caught his eye and suddenly, he was carefully considering how different he looks like now than since before they got settled in Alexandria. He was still the same, but there were subtle changes to himself, such as the darkening under his eyes from months of having too little sleep. His hair is longer now though, hanging just a few inches lower than before, his eyes almost fully covered by the fringes on his forehead. But he was more muscular than before; the constant supply of food since finding Alexandria keeping him from starvation, allowing his body to strengthen and renew as he performed his combative duties within the community. But most noticeably, Daryl’s face has changed, a year’s worth of suffering and fighting clearly etched within the furrows of his brows and eyes. Lost in his own thought, Daryl remembered his conversation with Rick last night.

 

_“…When uhhh… when I lost… Lori… I kinda checked out there for a while.”_

_“Might do you a bit of good to do the same… take some time to yourself to sort it out.”_

 

It seemed like a good idea, yet the mere thought of leaving his post, wherever it may be, and abandoning his duties seemed to selfish for his taste. “Good day to hunt as any...” he thought to himself, finding a compromise that suits him best. He could use it as an excuse to be out in the woods where he felt more comfortable; it was a place where he found solace, where his isolation doesn’t feel like its constantly strangling his chest, and instead comfortable solitude taking its place. With one last splash of water across his face, Daryl straightened himself and grabbed his pack and crossbow and headed out the door, setting out to begin his mission for the next couple of days.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

The crackle of leaves barely registered in the still movements of the forest. She was focusing on the ground, trying to concentrate on the patterns that swirled around the terrain, careful to avoid any treads that resembled that of a human’s, living or dead.

 

‘ _Just keep going. ‘_  A voice from within her repeats and she uses it as a silent chant as she hacks through heavy shrubbery and tries to keep walking as far as she could. Mildly irritated that it had been days since she had last seen any trace of something to hunt, her concentration falters and her hunger takes over, leaving her senses a bit deprived.  If it weren’t for the sudden snapping of twigs from behind, the woman would never have turned around, only to realize that the very thing she had been looking for had in turn found her, and within a split second, the blonde found herself face to face with a full-grown deer.

 

Careful not to spook what could be the only dinner she’ll likely have within the next week or so, the woman sweeps aside the messy strands of hair before her eyes. With each of her fingers delicately wrapping around the hilt of her blade, she aims at her prey with the patience of a skilled hunter and primes to strike— up until she felt the cold pang of metal pressed squarely against her temple, and her muscles immediately froze.

 

From a few meters away, she helplessly watched the deer flee the scene, and choked back the sob from yet another opportunity lost. The stranger behind her however, she had no concern for.

 

“Hey there darlin’, “A man behind her sneered. With a chuckle, he came closer to her back until his face was practically touching her ears. His putrid breath traveled along the sides of her neck, making her hackles rise from the threat. He snickered, “Now what’s a sweet little thing like you doin’ out here, all alone? Do you need help handlin’ that knife?”

 

Every hair in her body stood up from the man’s presence as he grabbed her dagger out of her hold, and the woman dangerously growled in resistance. But then the sharp edge of metal against her temple came closer, the sound of the safety unlatching more of a promise than it was a threat.

 

“Now I wouldn’t do that if I were you little girl. You and I both know this is only gonna end one way, and that ain’t with you walkin’ away from me.” He reached for her pistol, tucked behind her backside as well, lingering lecherously along her curves before and throwing her weapons on the ground.

 

“Hey Greg! Paul! Found us a lil chickie we can share!” The man bellowed to his companions, laughing maliciously as they came closer to their prize. If she wasn’t agitated before, she was definitely agitated now. If the man were alone, she probably stood a chance of getting herself out of this situation, but three against one is a long shot.

 

A burly man popped out from the bushes, his arms easily twice the size of her head that ripped out the shrubs by its roots as he spoke out in a deep grumble that suggested he wasn’t one to mess around. “She got a name?” the harsh sentiment spoken as a matter of factly, as if she wasn’t their first victim. The gun’s barrel pressed harder against her skull as the stranger demanded for an answer.

 

“Didn’t ya hear him? He wants t’know your name.”

 

Tears glisten within her eyes as she forces herself to speak, her voice so gravelly for dryness and disuse as she chokes to them a reply. “I… I don’t…”

 

“Speak louder.” The other stranger demanded, eyeing her up in down with lust filled hunger. “We’re not monsters. We’d at least like to know what your name is ‘fore we fuck the life out of you,”  Bile rose to her throat, sickening her in a wave of dizziness as the three lewd circled around her, trapping her in each direction so that she couldn’t flee, and with a gun at her head, all that the blonde could do was blurt out the truth.

 

“I don’t have one.”

 

It was the burly man the broke the silence that followed, eyeing her with a skeptic mind. “You tryin’ to be smart with us, bitch? _Tell us. Your. Name_.” There was an undercurrent of danger vibrating from within the man which made her nervous, and a part of wanted nothing more than to give them the answer they were looking for. Yet the other part suspiciously felt like she would be pounced on by these men the moment she replies with a name. _Any_ name. But if she told them that she couldn’t remember, then they would probably just shoot her straight away from impatience.

 

“Angel.” She croaks roughly, her tongue moving on its own accord. “I think… Angel… That’s my name.”

Nevermind the fact that the voices in her head was protesting. It was the first name that had felt right from her lips after months of trying.

 

Two of the men just chuckled even more, seemingly contented by the answer. “Damn, Angel. You sure look like one.” The taller of the two men hissed with a half-cocked smirk. Making a motion to advance and capture their prize, he sneered to her. “Let’s see if y’taste like one too.”

 

 She cringed to herself that this might really be it for her, that the hundreds of miles she’s walked and the treacherous journey she took would abruptly end with her in the middle a random forest, with three wicked men who were as much strangers to her as she was to herself.  But then something more animalistic woke up within her, and the basic instinct to survive violently took control of her body and implored her to fight.

 

It wasn’t the pain that hit her first, but the sound of bones breaking as she swiped the arm with the gun to her head and whipped her neck backwards, forcefully smashing her skull against the man’s face. The impact of her skull against his startled him, making him fire in the air. Ignoring the tears threatening to flow from her eyes due to the ringing pain, she turned backwards and tackled the man with all her might, pushing him hard to the ground and knocking the wind out his lungs. She forced all of her measly weight down her knees, effectively pinning him to the ground as both her hands took control of the pistol in his hands and pointed it upwards to the skin of his jaw. A fierce growl escaped her lips as she pulled the trigger to his skull, but the pistol only produced a small click from the sound of an empty barrel. As soon as realization hit her that the gun hasn’t reloaded, her assailant flipped her over and slapped her so viciously with the back of his hand. More blinding pain in her head followed as the taste of copper filled her mouth.

 

“YOU FUCKIN’ BITCH! ” he yelled as he hurled a solid punch against her diaphragm, making her recoil in terror and nausea.  The other guy, just sniggered quietly, knowing fully well that she would be more fun than their usual prey. The biggest of the men, on the other hand, seemed unamused, holding his rifle down wards but alertly, as if he was ready to take control of the situation if needed.

 

“THAT. FUCKIN. HURT!” he exclaimed, punctuating each word with a kick to her body that was enough to make anyone pass out. Darkness threatened to loom over her eyes but she was determined to fight back as long as she can, and so she willed herself to stay conscious. The smell and taste of blood and bile mixed together in the back of throat threatened to escape as she bit down her cries of pain, her frail body taking impact of feet meeting bones again and again.

 

“It’s gonna be so much worse for you now, you fuckin’ cunt!” Angry screams thundered through the forest floors, accompanied by more of his kicks. Just when the last of her consciousness was about to leave her, another yell reverberated from her side “ _Hold up, Al_. _Haven’t we seen this one bef---“_

 

The other man’s thoughts were cut off, replaced by his shrieks filling the air as a walker took hold of his shoulders and gnawed on it. The momentary distraction gave her the opening she needed as another surge of adrenaline entered her bloodstream. Her focus sharpened; her pupils constricted against the darkened canvas of her cerulean irises.  With a giant heave, she lunged for her gun to the side, and fired it towards Al’s head and the sound of his body crumpling hit the ground with a loud thud.

 

 It only took her a second to gather her thoughts again, and then she was running as fast as her slight legs would take her, which was not fast as all. Her breaths were not fully forming, as she struggled to run away from where more than a dozen walkers were now pouring out the woods. Ignoring the lancing pain shooting up and down her spine and the ringing in her brain, she dodged the bullets flying from their direction until there was no more, but the thump of her boots dragging across the ground, the gurgling sound of blood while walkers feasted on human flesh, the snarls of the living dead chasing the scent of her blood, and her breathless pant from the agony of her each and every step.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

He had been on the hunt for almost the whole day now, with nothing but two measly squirrels to show for it. His better mood of the morning slowly dissipated as the hot blaze of the sun dissolved the remnants of last night’s reveries.  Daryl was beginning to get really frustrated as the tracks of the deer he’s been following for a good hour now suddenly disappeared. “Sonuvabitch,” He thought to himself. “Damn thing vanished like a ghost.” He refocused himself to the ground around him, trying to figure out which direction the deer headed. He crouched down low and carefully looked around for any sign of his prize.

 

The deep rumble of a car passing by disrupted his concentration. Daryl listened carefully, hiding within the shadows of the forest while looking from which direction the sound was coming from: North. Seconds passed and the vehicle’s noises were nothing but a faint whirring in the distant horizon and his breathing relaxes, feeling the threat come to pass.  Nowadays, Daryl was less than inclined to follow any signs of humans in this post-apocalyptic world. _You don’t put your dick inside a beehive_ , his older brother used to say. Daryl decided to head the opposite direction, as he wanted nothing to do with any sort of confrontation with other survivors.  

 

_“There’s still good people, Daryl.”_

As soon as he took his first step south, her voice rang in his head clear as day. His mind was dead set on leaving, but for some reason, every muscle in his body objected him, refusing to cooperate. “Dammit!” he exclaimed. “Up to now y’ still bossin’ me around?” he growls in the air. He _almost_ hated himself for following the tracks of the car. _Almost._ But he couldn’t deny the parts of himself that still valued human life, the parts that trusted in the greater good.  No, he couldn’t hate the parts of himself that bore the traces of her, of her honeyed words and enlightenment forever etched to the marrow of his bones, glowing and kindling within him as he cherished them in his feeble heart for the two of them. When a gust of wind caressed him with the scent of honey and lilacs, playing tricks to his mind, Daryl almost laughed at himself. With a final stride, he turned around towards the setting sun, towards the horizon bearing absolute promise of either faith or trouble.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

_“We should get back. Before they figure out we’ve been missin’.”_

_He mumbled tenderly, swiping a stray strand of silk from her cheeks behind her ears. It was far too easy to be contented in their own corner of the earth— far too easy to feel safe when there was a seraph sighing sleepily within his arms as they watched the stars begin to fade._

_“Just five more minutes please.” She pleaded to him affectionately in reply, squeezing deeper into his embrace. “I just want five more minutes with you.”_

_Unable to deny her of any request, the archer found no way to move. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to stay here with her either… he just knew it wouldn’t be smart. Yet what did that matter when the reward for their foolishness was another glimpse of her smile, all while the dawn arrived with the most vivid hues of gold and purple painted in the sky. He wondered when they would be able to get the chance to witness such magic again. Too long, most probably… and before he knew it, he was the one who was secretly begging for more time with her._

_“ It’s pretty, isn’t it?” the seraph mumbled, staring at the vista before her glowing with the sun’s first rays. “Everything almost seems normal. Like this was the way it’s always been from the start.”_

_He nodded his head, his gaze sweeping around, trying to see everything that she saw. It truly was breathtaking, the grand emptiness of it all, the quiet of the leaves colliding with the breeze muting out the moans of the undead lingering from afar. So sure. It was pretty. But it was her that was fucking beautiful, grinning in his arms. He cleared his throat as he caught himself staring, and pried his eyes back to the painted skies. “Everythin’s pretty to you, girl. Bet you’d call my brother pretty if he had a damn flower tucked in his ear.” He coughed, rewarding him with the dulcet music of her laughter._

_“Don’t pretend like you don’t see it too.” The angel giggled, slapping him in the arm. “It looks like some painting… of what the world was like before it ended. That’s at least something… at least, something we should try to remember.”  There was a melancholy in her words as her voice faded softly… her thoughts floating in some other time and space._

_A bitter taste in his lips lingered, unsure and certain all the same that the angel was feeling wistful; missing what her life once was. But that life had no room for him, and before he had known what he was saying, he had already spoken it out loud._

_“ ‘S that why you like it? Y’want everythin’ to go back to the way it was?”_

_Of course she did, he inwardly cursed. What kind of fucked-up person wouldn’t want that? Him, as it turns out— but he had always known he was fucked up anyway. But to ask the most selfless woman he has ever met if she preferred the live in the time when people didn’t die by the thousands…_

_“No… I don’t think so…” she whispered shamefully to his surprise. “I mean… In a perfect world, none of this would have ever happened. But it did… so there has to be some reason, right?”_

_“But, I don’t think I could ever want to go back to a life without you.”_

_\------------------------------------------------_

Daryl was had been following the trails of the car a good amount of time now when things turned southward. He had been a few miles by the side of the forest as he kept track of the road to his left when he heard the snarling of a group of walkers. They were headed towards him, but they haven’t spotted him yet. Quickly, the archer crouched behind a tree, hoping that the walkers would not switch direction and just bypass him. Slowly he readjusted his footing, circling around the hollow as the walkers passed him while making sure not to make a whisper of a sound. Everything would’ve been without incident, but then—

 

_BANG!_

 

The sound of gunshot echoed across the fields and the walkers turned around out of rabid curiosity.

 

“Shit!” he cursed out loud, finding no point in trying to be quiet any longer. A sharp twang of a bolt through the walker’s skull pierced the air. He then swung his crossbow as hard as he coul, crackling the skull of the walker to his left. He tried to load his crossbow again, but there wasn’t enough time since another walker was gaining on him again. Instead, Darryl grabbed his arrow by its middle and used it to stab the third walker straight in the eye. He then flung himself to the last walker in his sight, grabbing its decomposing skull from the side and smashing it again and again against the trunk of a tree, until the last of the dead’s head has crumbled to nothing but decay in his feet.

 

Panting from the exertion, the hunter leaned across the tree, trying to catch his breath. Catching him unaware, a fifth walker leaned towards his body, causing him to lose his footing. Daryl fell to ground with an aching thud, one arm extended and injured from trying to stop his fall, the other shielding himself from the jaws of the undead. He would’ve screamed in agony if he could as the pain of his head and the pain in his injured arm collided and pierced through his body. Instead, the grit his teeth and grabbed _her_ ivory knife from its sheath and swung his bleeding arm with all his might, finding its mark deep within the walker’s jaw to his brain and suddenly the rabid body was no more.

 

He swung the unanimated corpse to his side as he wheezed and struggled to catch his breath. After the adrenaline has dissipated, Daryl became fully aware of the piercing pain behind the back of his skull. He touched his fingers to the source of the pain and he winced as he withdrew them again, finding blood in his fingertips. 

 

 _“You’re gonna be the last man standing…”_  she once told him, a memory flashing vivid in his mind. For some reason, he found it hard to believe that right now. So he looked up the skies to tell her that she was wrong…  and then, he succumbed to the darkness that welcomed him, following the sound of her voice.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Unfocused blue eyes opened and all it saw was the canopy of the forest, billowing along the winds as the setting sun embraced everything in a haze of red and orange rays. The archer smiled to himself, thinking about this time of the day always being his favorite. There was something about the golden quality of the light that he cherished, the sinews of some long lost memory he has since buried.

_“Daryl…. Daryl….. Daryl.”_

There it was, the dulcet tones of her voice once again ringing in his ears. What he hadn’t expected was her face looking down on him, once again basked in the effervescent golden glow she always wore so well.

 

 _“Hey there sleepyhead.”_ She smiled softly at him. _“Time to wake up.”_

 

“Angel?” Daryl murmured, half question, half prayer. “What are you doin’ here?” he coughed, as his eyes refocused to her and her vision. She was wearing her yellow polo, untouched by the stains he knew very well, and her hair was swept back in a neat ponytail. Her braid jutted to the side of her head just as she had always done since the beginning of the end, a small token of remembrance from memories of her beloved mother. Her unscarred face broke into a full smile as she looked down on him, and Daryl’s heart couldn’t help but falter. “Am I dead?” he murmured, still lying down on the cold ground.

 

The blonde laughed softly to him, _“ You will be if you don’t get up. “_

 

Daryl reached out for her hand in an effort to rise but she stepped backwards and so he fell to the ground once more.

 

_“I’m sorry. You have to get up by yourself.”_

 

Pain and annoyance grimaced his face but he just shrugged off her remark, using his uninjured hand to propel his body forward and upwards. Finally standing upright, a wave of dizziness washed over him making him wince in pain. The slow but steady gush of blood in his arm shifted his attention from her phantom to his wound.

 

_“There’s no time to waste. You’re gonna need stitches or you might bleed out.”_

 

“I know what I need, girl. I just don’t know where to fuckin’ find it. ” The hunter shrugged, more sharply than he intended.  He cringed inwardly about his tone, and cleared his throat to try once more.

 

“ ‘M sorry. “ he murmured.

She only replied with another smile, her eyes understanding the sentiment between his words. _“I know,”_ she paused, staring through his eyes. _“Whatever it is you need, I’ll help you find it.”_

 

_“We’re a team… remember?”_

 

Daryl ripped his eyes away from her pearlescent face and concentrated on his bleeding arm. Using his treasured knife, he grabbed a small section of his sleeves and packed his wound tight enough to stop the bleeding, but not too tight that he would be immobile. He then gathered his fallen crossbow and the rest of his pack so could once again follow the road.

 

“Are y’ gonna leave again one I stop bleedin’ out?” Daryl murmured low to the ground, his voice laced with an undercurrent of an emotion he couldn’t fully voice out loud. _“I never left, Mr. Dixon,”_ the angelic creature chuckled next to him, eyes gleaming with whisper of a secret. “ _I promised you I wouldn’t leave.”_

 

“But you did.”  he muttered with soft despair, yet there was nothing to reply to him but the empty gusts of the wind.

 

 -----------------------

It was a close call. _Too close._ Every bone in her body ached with her every stride. She was half limping, half running; doing her best to keep ahead of the small herd slowly advancing her. To her right, the setting sun was blazing, almost blinding her with urgency. The night will come soon, and if she doesn’t find shelter avoiding the walkers at her trail would prove to be a lot harder. 

 

 _“You’re almost there’. Don’t give up on me now.” Th_ e voice in her mind said, chiding her, spurring her once more to quicken her steps.  It was a voice she was familiar with, the voice that has taken her mind captive ever since she awoke from her deep slumber many months ago.  His voice has kept her companion ever since, though the owner remained a mystery to her. Whenever she has faced imminent danger, or found herself in a conundrum, she would listen to his soothing voice, guiding her to right. Though her memories were in shambles, the forgetful girl had no doubts about the significance of the owner of this voice. No person who knew her that well and lead her to safety could ever mean her any harm. Unsure of everything else, that much she was sure of.

A wave of thunder rumbled across the night sky. She had been running for a good hour now, yet some of the undead are still in pursuit of her. Exhaustion was creeping up her injured body, making her legs as heavy as lead as she trudged across the ground. Shaking and out of breath, the aching blonde willed her body to obey her whims and ignore the protesting pain from her movement. Just a few hundred feet a head of her, she saw a structure, standing out in the middle of a barren field, completely abandoned and skating along the edge of the forest. Gathering the last stores of her willpower and energy, she pushed her feet one in front of the other, with nothing but fear fueling her to reach sanctuary.

 

As she closed in on the wooden structure, her left foot gave away, causing her to lose balance and fall into the soil. Yet just a split second before one of the walkers plunged its teeth to the flesh of her neck, the sharp reverberation an arrow hitting its mark cut through the wind.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Daryl’s body was weakening from the loss of blood, and his feet were dragging through the ground from exertion when he finally lost all hope.

 

 “Ain’t gonna make it. There’s nothin’ nowhere.”  the archer thought out loud.

 

All of a sudden, the blonde phantom was once again smirking at him while skipping alongside his path. 

 _“You don’t know that.”_ She smiled at him, her words echoing through his mind from another time and place. “ _Keep goin’. ‘S just a lil bit more.”_

 

“What’s just a little bit more, girl?” he asked the aurulent ghost, half annoyed by her cryptic encouragement, half jubilant that she once again appeared in his vision. He would’ve jumped from her sudden appearance, if he wasn’t so dizzy from his headache, and if he wasn’t half hoping that she would, in fact, appear again.

 

Just then, Daryl saw flash of something red within the skyline, of something other than the lush greens and browns that covered the woods. As he approached closer, he soon discovered that it was a barn of some sort, used for storing hay back in the day.

 

 “Why did you take me here?” the weary archer asked, swinging to his side expecting another of her cryptic replies. And yet, the ghost of her has disappeared once again, but not before her serene laughter echoed in the air.

 

_“So you can finally find what you’ve been looking for.”_

 

\------------------------------------------------------

He was almost done with clearing the building when he saw it. A flash of something pale and golden at the corner of his eye, moving closer and closer. As Daryl hid from within the barn’s shadows, he saw the struggling footsteps of a woman fleeing from a group of walkers. Familiarity tugged at the strings of archer’s subconscious, which made him tread closer to the upcoming danger. Just when he saw the blonde woman fall to the ground, he managed to align his crossbow’s shot and struck the walker true and square.

 

Her heart was pounding from her realization that she was alive. As quickly as she fell, she pushed herself upwards and yanked the bolt protruding from the walker’s head free, and thrusted it upwards the jaw of another. Daryl ran closer and grabbed her by the arm.

 

 “This way!” He screamed at the her, focusing on protecting this strangely familiar woman from the last two of the walkers. With all his might, he heaved his body forward and tackled the nearest walker to the blonde, before he stabbed it at the top of its head. As he was bent across the body of the third walker, he twisted his aim, and pulled the trigger of his crossbow, its bolt solely for very last walker that was about to overpower the girl in grey.

 

The blinding pain from archer’s head washed over him in a wave of nausea as he struggled to get up on his feet again. Halfheartedly, he pointed his crossbow to the to the woman’s face, only to be washed violently away by a cold current of shock in his body as recognition dawned on his brain.

 

The feral woman before him was pointing her pistol to his chest, her face covered by a ferocious snarl. At first thought, Daryl thought that she was just the phantom of the woman he always sought for in his mind, his brain playing a vicious prank at him from dehydration and blood loss. But upon closer inspection, he saw the minor differences in her face from that which has haunted him day and night. This woman’s face was paler and sharper in its edges. Alongside the top of her forehead, where skin meets hair, was a round gathering of pink flesh that looked like a healing scar. Scattered across her high cheekbones were other scars, new and familiar all the same, from the time that she was held prisoner in the hospital.  And her lips, while still as perfect as he remembered them to be, were red, chapped and bleeding. Her eyes lacked the usual mirth that he had seared in his memory, instead, her brows were furrowed with caution and bravery. 

 

_‘I’m not going to leave you.’ she once swore to him in the dark._

A lump formed in his throat as comprehension dawned upon him, banging across his chest like a welcomed symphony. He exhaled the only word capable of escaping his astonished lips.

 

“Angel? Is that you?” he whispered, his body shaking and fearing that this might be the cruelest of all jokes. She froze before him, her eyes glowing with surprise. His eyes welled up with long forbidden tears as his hands reached closer to her.  Pleading the heavens that he wasn’t once again hallucinating, Daryl breathlessly whispered once more, but this time, with more certainty in his voice; the hallowed name that he couldn’t bear to say; the bitterest word once again cloying in his tongue as he fell to his knees.

 

“BETH.”

 -----------------------

 

Author’s Notes: Hello again everyone. I worked really hard trying to get this momentous occasion right and I hope you enjoy the fruits of my labor.  
Thank you and enjoy! :)

 

\---updated: 5-23-2017--- I hoped you liked the changes I have made. Chapter 2 will be updated within the next 24 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone. I worked really hard trying to get this momentous occasion right and I hope you enjoy the fruits of my labor.  
> Thank you and enjoy! :)
> 
>  
> 
> \---updated: 5-23-2017--- I hoped you liked the changes I have made. Chapter 2 will be updated within the next 24 hours.


	2. Forget Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl reunite, and unspoken words were exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone. I worked really hard trying to get this momentous occasion right and I hope you enjoy the fruits of my labor.  
> Thank you and enjoy! :)
> 
> \--------------
> 
> UPDATED on 5/25/2017

 

# Forget Me Not

_I've been awaiting for you_

_And you've been awaiting for me_

_Tell me that you'll always be true_

_And you'll be the only one for me_

_Forget me not my dear, my darling_

_Forget me not my love_

_I just wanna hold your hand_

_Hang on every word you say_

_Let's write a song for us_

_And sing until we're old and grey_

_Forget me not my dear, my darling_

_Forget me not my love_

_I'm coming home real soon_

_Please leave a light on for me_

_Tell me that you'll always be true_

_And you'll be the only one for me_

_Yes, you'll be the only one for me_

_~Civil Wars_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------_

 

_The air was hot and humid, almost to the point of suffocating from the sweltering summer heat. Every inch of her was covered with sweat; every piece of her tattered clothing clinging uncomfortably to her sun-burnt skin. In a small corner of an abandoned warehouse, surrounded by the dozens of corpses of the undead she had dispatched, the angel silently wept.  Lost and alone and wrecked with immeasurable pain, she shivered – like a newborn babe without a place in the cold cruel world that she was suddenly thrown into._

_“Y’know you can’t stay here.” A rough voice from within her murmured; one of a man whose name she did not know. Yet to the seraph, it didn’t matter, for the stranger’s voice had been her only companion for the weeks that she’s been on her own. And he was the only like she had between the girl she had been before… and the silhouette of her that she was now._

_“I’m tired. And I have nowhere else to go.” The blonde thinks to herself, a single tear trickling down her jagged cheekbone as she stared emptily into space. She knew he would hear her. He was always inside her thoughts._

_“Sure you do.” He echoed a reply. “You have a home.”_

_To that, the angel growled with frustration, mentally scoffing at the man who wouldn’t allow her a moment to wallow in agony. “I have no home. SHE did,” she simmered to him in a single hiss._

_“She?”_

_“Her. Whoever SHE was. The girl with the memories I lost.” The blonde replied in thought. Whomever she was, it felt like they were two entirely different people for each time she saw her reflection, scarred and gaunt and matted with rotten blood, all that she could feel was the increasing distance between who she was before and who she was now. And she would feel a little bit emptier inside._

_“Wherever home is… I’m pretty sure it’s waiting for her… not me.”_

_“You’re wrong.” the graveled voice sighed. “I’m still waiting for you.”_

_For some reason, her heart paused a beat from the tenderness in his words. Trembling fingers paused to the top of her ribs, finding something missing there but not knowing what it is. Fighting through the scalding pain from her dry throat, the angel spoke, hearing her voice for the first time after months of disuse._

_“How could you be waiting for someone you left behind?” she whispered, letting the truth of her fears known. For so long she had been aimlessly wandering, moving forward but not truly wanting to move ahead. Because deep down she had known that she had been left alone for a reason… that she had been so unloved in her past life that her family had left her for dead.  “How do I know you would even remember me when I find you? IF I find you? You don’t even know my name…” the blonde sobbed, unable to voice out her fears loudly, but screaming it in her mind._

_But then his voice uttered to her, so real that it could only be a figment of her memory, and she was no longer alone, no longer abandoned— transported to another time and place when she belonged to someone and someone belonged to her. For a moment, she could almost feel his touch graze her skin, the feeling of loving fingers tuck what once was gold and silken beneath her ear. And for once she knows for sure that has said this to her long ago, and he’s saying it once more._

_“Don’t think I could ever forget y’even if I tried.”_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------_

“BETH?”

 

He whispered her name like a prayer, calling to her like a flame. The man before her knelt paralyzed and at her mercy, and self-preservation demanded her feet to flee before he could do her any harm… but her she stood… just as stunned and petrified from the archer’s searing gaze, as he was with hers. There was something about the way he sounded, the way the timber of his voice called out to her, filling her with a lungs with a gust of life.

 

For so long… she had felt so lost… been so lost. Looking for something she didn’t know; aching for something she could barely remember…

 

_Home._

“Daryl.” She croaked, dazed as she found the owner of the voice she held near her heart. His name escaped her lips with a soft gasp of realization, a moment of recognition for the eyes that looked over her like so. This time, the angel was sure, .

 

“ _DARYL!”_

The gun clattered to the floor as the blonde made a dash for her life— running to the stranger on his knees, dazed at her very sight. Before she had known what she was doing, she was running towards him… leaping into his arms, knowing that she had been safer than she had ever been before. Tightly, the angel clung to the trembling man, reeling as a piece of her returned with a crashing wave, and a broken sob escaped her lips. “I found you. I finally found you.”

 

Try as he might, Daryl couldn’t move; couldn’t get himself to move even if he wanted to. A cold dread filled the archer’s veins, a moment of pure fright taking over him from the hallowed vision of her ghost. But he didn’t fear her. No… what the broken man truly feared was the moment that he would wake up from the most beautiful dream he has ever had.  Not daring to let her go, but not unable to comprehend how the angel has truly returned, his gaze remained fixated on the silver of her eyes, disbelieving.

 

The blonde pressed and closer to the archer, until her face was merely a few inches above his astonished eyes. Placing one of his calloused palms against her cheeks, she took his left hand of her right—feeling him quiver as she lightly grazed a hesitant touch upon his cheek.  One last time, she murmured his name, fully aware of the fervor running amok in her chest.

 

“Don’t… don’t remember me, Daryl?” the shivering blonde sighed.

 

“ I _know_ you. “

 

The soft touch of her breath against his skin violently ripped Daryl out of his trance, and in one fell swoop, crushed her against his lungs. Beth and Daryl’s body collided as heavy sobs heaved from both of their chests as the devastating feeling of homecoming flooded their hearts.

 

 “Beth.”

_I missed you so much._

 

”BETH.”

_I thought of you every single day._

 

“BETH!”

_How could I ever forget you?_

 

His cries were a litany of prayers to the heaven; gratitude, fear, heartbreak and relief a trillion other emotions suffocating in his breathe so that all the could esc ape his lips was the name that he venerated in his tongue for so long.  Moments that could have lasted a lifetime passed, until all there was a tangle of bodies, quaking and trembling from the weight of emotion unleashing from their reunion.

It was her however, that was the first one to loosen their embrace, hesitantly ripping her cerulean eyes from the azure of his.

 

“I never thought I’d ever hear you say my name.” The angel cried, relief flooding her veins. She carefully wiped the tears from her face with the sleeves of her grey knitted sweater while the archer stood unmoving, unwilling to let her go.

 

“Neither did I…”

 

\---------------------------------

 

The walls of the barn danced from the shadows of their campfire. Nestled near the fire, Beth was concentrating on cleaning and stitching the archer’s arm. Daryl sat next to her, unfazed from the pain of his wound while he remained completely captivated by her.

 

He was concentrating hard on her face, talking to himself to assure that she was in fact, not a hallucination. His stormy eyes traced all the differences between his phantom Beth and the Beth that was meticulously treating his wound next to him. The woman in front of him was wearing a different attire, for one. A grey knitted sweater that is slightly too big covered her torso, her jeans fraying and grey, in contrast to the blue that he always saw her wear. And her shoes were combat boots, black and laced- up in intricate knots, compared to the cowboy boots that he has been used to in his dreams.

 

Then there were the other differences that reminded Daryl of the time that has passed since he last saw her. This Beth wore her longer hair down, with two ornate clasps within her waterfall of gold, pining each braid to the back of her head as some fringes left surrounding her pearlescent cheeks. The Beth that he remembered on the other hand, always wore her hair in her signature ponytail and braid.  Her frame, although still slightly, contained more strength in each muscle, accentuating the curves of her slender figure. A year’s worth of hardship in the apocalypse were etched in her face, just the same as his, but her cheeks rose higher than before, either from hunger or maturity. Parts of her face bore gashes and bruises and her lip was slightly split but Daryl’s eyes were glued to her forehead, where the proof of his ultimate failure to protect her laid. His fingers itched to touch her face once more, needing verification that he wasn’t dreaming, but as soon as he moved—

 

“Feeling better?” the blonde smiled, pride evident in her face from her handiwork.

“Much.” He muttered, entirely disarmed by her sight.

 

“Good. It’s the least I could do to thank you.” The angel sighed. The stoic hunter only replied with a soft grunt, as he was clearly less concerned about his wounds than he was about her survival.  She stood up and walked towards her bag as she spoke, “You should be good for now. It would’ve helped if I had some painkillers in my pack but….“

 

He had grabbed her wrist in a single motion, stopping the angel breathless on her tracks. His eyes were smoldering with so much emotion it sent a slight shiver down her arm.

 

“Stay.” Daryl whispered, hating that it sounded more of an order than the heartfelt plea that it was.

There it was again, a fluttering of her pulse booming louder as warmth spread across her cheeks. Holding his gaze, the woman saw an ocean of agony embedded within this man’s eyes, and she found herself following his request. And so the blonde sat down and folded her legs under each other, her face almost level to his features and studied him— studied the features of the man who has spoken to her in her waking dreams for so long.

 

“I’d introduce myself but apparently, you know me already.” Beth murmured sheepishly, a bit unsure of herself. With an incredulous look in his face, the archer scoffed, wondering why on earth she would even suggest otherwise. “ ‘Course I know you. I know you better than…“

 

Daryl’s eyes cleared as realization dawned on him. “ Y- you don’t remember, do you?” he replied, knowing what her answer would be before he finished his breath. The blonde only shook her head as she looked down on her entwined fingers, peeling her skin nervously from the fear of his disappointment. A part of her wondered why she even cared so much, but that would be a thought she could mull about later. “I- I didn’t even know my own name before you told me...” She looked away from his eyes, ashamed of herself that this man clearly held memories of their time together, while she sat there, empty and vacant aside from the memory of his voice within her and her primal instinct to survive.  “I’m sorry.”

 

Daryl tried hard to disguise the heavy swallow in his throat as guilt lanced through his chest. It was a miracle that she is actually sitting in front of him, but knew in his heart that the fault was his that she had been hurt from the start. “Y’ got nothin’ to be sorry about.” He breathed, unsure on whether he was allowed to reach for her, now that he was practically a stranger in her midst. The archer settled on keeping his fists clutched to his sides.

 

“Don’t I? I feel like I’ve somehow let you down...” Beth whispered to him, still focused on playing with her fingers than show her shame to this man.  “Let _me_ down?” his voice low and rough, rumbling through his chest with uncertainty. “You rise from the dead, sittin’ right in front of me like some damn hallucination, _and you think you let ME down?”_

 

It was a wonder that he didn’t burst out laughing, if it weren’t for the vulnerability that the seraph wore heavily on her shoulder. As it turns out, a year and then some of living without her had turned him back to his calloused ways. Not knowing how to speak to her, the hunter resorted to the only thing he knew, reluctantly grazing his fingers against the faint scar at her cheek, he tenderly muttered,

 

“Angel… you don’t know how happy I am that you’re alive.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

_“You don’t know how happy I am that you’re here.”_

_She called to him, her voice at the brink of tearful despair as the archer entered the last room he expected her to be in. “I need your help.” The angel giggled, hoping to mask how close she was to crying after hours of wasted time and exhaustion._

_“What are you up to now?” he grumbled, half-smirking as he approached her side. She cringed to herself and squeezed her eyes shut, unprepared to defend to the crafty southern man the carnage he was about to see. The blonde stuttered, hoping that it wasn’t as bad as it seemed. “Before you say anything— I can explain!”_

_“Damn girl, the hell were you tryin’ to do? Looks like someone butchered a dollhouse.”_

_There was no helping it. The moment she burst out and cried, her face flying into his broad chest as she clung to his vest. “I know… I know! It’s horrible, isn’t it? I thought it would be easier than this! Could you help me… please? ”  the seraph breathlessly pleaded, so tired and upset from the hours of pain she endured. Surprised by her outburst, the hunter chose to comfort his partner, and awkwardly patted her at the back before pushing her away._

_“Dammit… y’know I hate it when you cry. Just tell me what I need to do to make it stop already.”_

_“You can h-help me… y-you know how to make birdhouses… right?” She croaked through her hiccups, staring up at him with glistening doe eyes. “A birdhouse? I guess I can make you one’uv those.” He replied._

_“Can you just teach me how instead?” she mumbled, afraid to meet his glance. “I.. I kinda need to make ten.”_

_“Ten?  Ya thinkin’ of startin’ a zoo I don’t know about?” he gruffed pushing her aside in disbelief. Only then did he notice the cuts in her fingers and the amount of splinter embedded on her delicate skin. “Shit, angel, you should’ve just asked me earlier. I would’ve done it.” He uttered apologetically, not realizing how much the matter meant to her._

_“Just teach me how to make one. Please?” the seraph sniffed, wiping the exhaustion away from her lids. “I’d rather just know so I can do it on my own.”_

_He paused, and for a moment she feared that he had taken her refusal for rejection of his help._

_“Alright Greene. If y’wanna learn then best keep up. I ain’t a patient teacher and we don’t got all day to make twenty.”_

_The archer never failed to surprise her._

_The angel gasped excitedly, stunned at his words. “R-really? So… you’ll stay?”  she whispered, long lashes batting in the wind. “Uhuh.” He grunted in reply._

_“I knew it.” The blonde sighed in happiness, breaking the first smile that she had for a while. She embraced him once more with a ferocity, catching the hunter off guard._

_“I knew I could always count on you, Daryl.”_

_She whispered, before pressing her lips to the scruff of his cheek._

_Yet this time, the archer didn’t push her away like she thought he would. This time… the he held her closer than he’s ever dared hold her before._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------_

_“_ Why are you looking at me like that?”

It was Daryl that broke the silence between them, as they sat before each other and in front of golden flames. For so long he never imagined a moment like this could ever happen, and yet here he was, sitting before a miracle and feeling uncomfortable under her scrutinizing stare.

 

“I-I’m sorry. You’re just… so different from how I thought you’d look.” Beth stammered, wondering if this mad would consider her insane if she confessed that she had been speaking to his voice in her mind for a while, wondering what he might be like when they finally met. He might take her for a lunatic, and send her packing and on her way.

 

“ Thought you said y’didn’t remember me. Why would you be wonderin’ bout how I look?” the archer questioned, a small gleam of hope rising from his voice. Yet the seraph only shook her head. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you… trust me.”

 

“Try me.” The hunter replied. Right now, with her breathing and filled with life by his side; Daryl was pretty sure he’d believe anything.

 

Beth couldn’t quite figure out why— perhaps it was in the nature of the person she was before— or perhaps it was the way he gazed into her eyes, and the familiar shade of azure that told her he could never do her wrong— but the seraph found herself spilling her deepest secret, and her appreciation for the man that had comforted her through the days.

 

 “ I don’t know how , but… your voice has been livin’ in my head ever since I woke up. You were the one the led me here. Always tellin’ me when ‘m about to do somethin’ stupid, or when there’s somethin’ I’m missin. Teachin’ me how to survive, and track, an’ shoot…”

 

“… I heard you… Always… I heard you keepin’ me safe. ”

 

Silence filled the empty room once more, their campfire now nothing more but glowing embers. The only light that they could see was from the silver rays of the moon filtering through the gaps of the roof. Daryl sat there silent, trying to process the weight of her every word, trying to ignore the fluttering in his heart from the sentiment embedded in her words. Intimidated by his stony silence however, the blonde chose to give up.

 

“You think I’m nuts don’t you…” the angel squeaked meekly, expecting to be met by dismissive skepticism. “It’s alright if you don’t believe me. I don’t expect you to.” She sighed, biting her nails as she looked away. “I wouldn’t believe me…”

 

 “I heard y’too.” The archer confessed, not daring to look away. “Every day since you’ve been gone. Don’t know if that makes me nuts, but I… I heard y’too.”

 

“So maybe we’re both insane.” Beth laughed, choosing to ignore the small curiosity bubbling from within her on why the shared the same infliction. _He’s just saying that to because he’s being kind._ And when another curiosity flitted in her thoughts on why she could see so much kindness from the eyes of such a dangerous looking man, she decided that there was no way she could leave without finding out.

 

Ignoring the electricity of her nerves, the hopeful woman placed the small of her palm and held on to his, falling into his gaze as the rays of the moon bathed them in silver light. A soft gasp escaped her lips from how familiar his touch felt, burning and soothing her with fire on her skin. “You saved my life more times than I can even remember… ” Beth whispered, biting down her bottom lips. “Thank you.”  Instead of the gentle kindness she had anticipated from him however, Daryl only gave her a weak nod.

 

“ _Thank you… “_ the archer whispered, feeling more whole in his every breath of air.

 

_“Thank you… for savin’ mine.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED 5/25/2017
> 
> Guys, please do not hesitate to let me know if you like the changes i've made. Sorry for the slight delays, but i promise I'm working as hard as I can to keep them coming. Not all chapters are gonna drastically change like this. The beginning chapters are just the ones with the most reediting that needed to be done. :)


	3. Silhouettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth come to terms with their separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I couldn't help myself but finish and post this chapter as well. What can I say, writing about them is much more invigorating that I thought it would be. Thank you for reading Chapter 3 of Cherry Wine. Thank you for your continued support and I hope you enjoy the adventure I have in store for our favorite lovebirds. :)
> 
> \--------------
> 
> UPDATED ON 5/27/2017 MAJOR Chapter Rehaul
> 
> 3 New flashbacks + Major Dialogue changes
> 
> I hope you guys like it. Also if it isn't obvious, i'll be updating the old chapters every other day. I find that it gives me less stress which means no major delays in the long run, since stress is the enemy to my health. Special shoutouts to Ela1980, dethwatch, linndsayrose vettech60, arrowsandangels and TWDluv123. Thank you so much for your feedback! I may not be able to reply as quickly to your as I used to but I want you to know that your feedback gives me so much motivation to continue. THank you <3

 

 

#  Silhouettes

 

 _It's hard letting go_  
I'm finally at peace but it feels wrong  
Slow I'm getting up  
My hands and feet are weaker than before  
  
And you are folded on the bed where I rest my head  
There's nothing I can see, darkness becomes me  
  
But I'm already there, I'm already there  
Wherever there is you, I will be there too  
  
There's nothing that I'd take back  
But it's hard to say there's nothing I regret  
Cause when I sing, you shout  
I breathe out loud  
You bleed, we crawl like animals  
But when it's over, I'm still awake  
  
A thousand silhouettes dancing on my chest  
No matter where I sleep, you are haunting me  
  
But I'm already there, I'm already there  
Wherever there is you, I will be there too  
But I'm already there, I'm already there  
Wherever there is you, I will be there too

 _  
_ \-------------------------------------

_She waited as long as she could. For many hours, the blonde shivered underneath a billowing tree, allowing the torrent of rain to wash away the blood that stained her hair and skin. She watched the puddles at her feet grow murkier with the shade of crimson; the same crimson that once flowed in her veins, yet the hope within her refused to fade although she knew that it was time to go._

_“Y’stay here any longer, you’ll get yourself killed.”_

_His echo murmured, sharply warning her of the dangers all around._

_“I’m not leaving…” The woman insisted through her violent shivering, her hopeful thoughts barely cohesive from the deep ache in her brain. She didn’t know what she had been expecting, why she even stayed to begin with. But a part of her, the part of her that was scared to trek about this brand new and terrifying world, hoped that she wasn’t truly alone. That she didn’t wake up alone. That she didn’t die alone._

_“Someone’s coming for me… You’ll see..”_

_So she waited… waited for as long as she could… for the stranger in her head that told her not to stay. Waited through the downpour of rain for the same stranger’s voice, begging her not to go. Waited through the lightning and thunder for the family she hoped she had but couldn’t remember. Waited through the hordes of the undead the passed by that had mistaken her as one of their own. Waited for anyone— anybody at all – that maybe… just maybe, cared for her fate._

_But no one came._

_\-------------------------------------_

 

The rest of the night passed by serenely, with the sounds of crickets chirping in the distance as the soft breeze caressed the trees. Daryl sat next to the window of the barn, his mind refusing himself sleep as he kept watch of the miracle laying next to him safe and sound. His eyes bore through her sleeping face as his brain tried to catch up with the large amount of information he’s had to process from the events of the day. Though his body ached with exhaustion and a considerable amount of pain, the terror that she would disappear as he slept kept him from yielding.

 

Hopeful fear has a romantic way of making the moon feel like perfect company as the angel’s presence envelopes him, dipping him in the small glow of the silver light. So the hunter tries counting sheep.

 

But his mind can only think of reasons to stay awake..

 

He wanted to touch her. Ached to make sure that she was not a mere mirage from his injuries.  It took all his self-control to refrain from clutching her face and….

 

A soft sob escaped from Beth’s trembling lips. Her brows furrowed with despair as she began to take sharp gasps of air. Softly, the angel she cried, but her eyes remained shut while her body tremored and shook.

 

“Beth, wake up.” Daryl reached to her shoulders and shook her slightly, hoping to relieve her from the nightmares he knew so well. It tugged on him to see her features contort with delicate anguish, and immediately knew that the seraph has been afflicted by the same kind of nightmares he had been cursed with.  He called to her, hoping to shoo away her dreams. “Beth… Angel, wake up!”

 

The blonde’s eyes opened and tears were already rolling down her cheeks. Her lips quiver as she grabbed the sullen man and embraced him, sobbing and terrified from the entrails of her dreams.

 

“Daryl.” She shook, unapologetic for seeking comfort within his arms, needing solace from the warmth of his body and the assurance that he wasn’t a part of her waking dream. “I’m here Beth. ‘M right here.” The archer murmured, surprised by her embrace yet unwilling to let her go. As he stroked the back of her hair, now wild and untamed from her thrashing, the lonely man crooned to her ears, giving solace, promising he’s never left.

 

Beth burrowed her face deeper within the crook of Daryl’s neck, his heady scent of cigarettes, sweat and petrichor and just _him_ enveloping and giving comfort to her. They sat there unwavering, with both of her arms wrapped around a mysterious stranger whom she could not let go, while she sobbed and as his hands stroked her hair and the other stayed clinging to her waist.  

 

Beth exhaled softly as she finally shook away the remaining of her tears. She loosened her hug away from Daryl as she placed her face directly in front of him while both her hands remained in his shoulders. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she held on to him, the steadiness of his shoulders, and the heat of his breath.

 

“You’re here…”

 

“ Course I’m here.” The hunter replied. “Where else would I go?”

 

Unable to hold in her emotions, Beth sobbed once more. A dry heave of loneliness overwhelmed her body as she shook. She hated the fact that she felt so vulnerable in front of a man whom clearly bore so much strength, and yet all she could do was hold on and weep in his arms.

 

“I thought… I thought you’d leave me the first chance you got. I thought I’d wake up alone again.” The seraph confessed, not caring how much it sounded like she needed this strange, brooding man. He doesn’t know what kind of hell she’s been through to find him. She doesn’t expect he would care. She just hoped he would stay.

 

 Daryl just stared at her, seeing nothing but complete irony in her words. “Shouldn’t I be the one tha’ s’pposed to be sayin’ that?” the archer roughly muttered, wiping away her tears.   “I ain’t goin’ nowhere, believe me.”

 

“I know you’re not lying to me… it’s just that…” Cerulean eyes blinked hopefully, hoping to trust in his sentiment but unable to completely fall into faith. Beth moved her hands downwards, from his shoulder to his hardened hands as she struggled with the question her heart bore for so long. “… You never came back for me… did you? Why would you want to stay with me now? ”

 

“ _I waited for you!”_

Finally, the archer realized that while he had been living in his own nightmare, plagued by his regret… the angel trekked the world in her own world of misery, unloved and alone. And the thought made him sick to his stomach; as a hot knife pierced his heart as the look of betrayal gleamed within her gray-blue eyes.

 

“You.. y’waited for me?” Daryl gasped, the weight of the world on his shoulders. “Why?”   Beth only looked at him with certainty in her eyes. “I thought I told you already… ”

 

“ _If there is one thing I can remember… it’s the sound of your voice.”_

*********************

 

_He clutched her lifeless body so tightly, he thought she might as well have disintegrated in his arms. His chest was raging with anger and anguish, for having come so close and yet failing to reunite with her once more. He was weeping, every fiber of his being wracked by the agony of losing her, every blackened inch of his soul furious at the universe the cursed him and his life. He didn’t care about anything; not the screams of his comrades nor the stomping of their footsteps as they ran. He couldn’t get himself to care either about the massive horde behind him, staggering menacingly closer to him. No—all he could care about was the growing abyss in his heart as its holder lay in his arms, pale, blue, motionless and unbreathing, her light forever extinguished from existence._

_“Daryl! Let’s Go!”_

_The archer ignored the leader’s calls as he traced his mournful eyes across her face, trying to emblazon every detail of her in his memory, terrified at the thought that this would be the last time he would hold her in his arms._

_“Daryl! We gotta go! Daryl, leave her! NOW!” The sheriff bellowed at him, just a few feet away from the hungry maws of the walking dead._

_‘ In the next life, angel.’_

_He prayed to the skies, hoping she could her him from there, as he kissed her forehead and placed her in the seats of the car. As every fiber of his being protested, Daryl ripped his eyes away from her and shut the door, never looking back and leaving piece of himself to die and decay alongside her corpse. But not before bidding goodbye as he whispered to her ear._

_“Wait for me there.”_

_\-------------------------------------_

 

“… took forever for me to get up again, after the storm. My bones felt like they were frozen inside me, and I didn’t have much blood… but it was my head that was hurtin’ me the most.” The seraph breathed with a tortured recollection haunting her eyes. She guessed that the upside of having very little memories from the past is that it made more room inside her brain for her new life, yet the downside was being able to feel each fragment with a vivid clarity of her pain. “But yes… I waited as long as I could.  ”

 

The angel waited for her stunned companion to reply but he bore none, stunned to the point of poignant silence as he heard the story of her grief. Mistaking the quiet for disbelief, the blonde couldn’t help but release a sigh. “I thought someone would come back for me…”

 

“I thought I mattered… to someone… to you.”

 

Her doubt echoed loudly, ringing in his ears like broken church bells, and the archer wakes up. From an ocean of happiness he could not baptize himself in, a part of his heart drowns and all that Daryl could tell her was, _“_ You do. I tried.. but… I couldn’t come back… _I’m sorry.  ”_

 

Not a lie. But not the complete truth either. Either way, the hunter supposed that it was reason enough for the angel to lose her trust in him.

 

The tense silence was broken by Beth’s voice. “It’s alright...”

 

Daryl looked at her in defeat yet the seraph simply continued, “I don’t blame you for not coming back... ” she uttered as she reflexively glided her finger to her scar. “You thought I was dead.”

 

“ I just needed to know that you tried…. ** _”_**

****

He did. Tried to come back for her and do right by her corpse, only to almost get himself killed in the process by a horde of monsters and his family that wouldn’t let him go. _It wasn’t worth it… they said, before a weeping woman struck him at the back of the head to knock him out of his rage._ But he wasn’t about to tell her that.

****

“Besides,” Beth smirked to cut the tension, hiding the glistening beads in her lids. “It’s a good thing you didn’t come and bury me alive. I don’t think anybody can survive that.” She giggled, trying to relieve the archer from the maelstrom razing in his mind. The more time she spent with the familiar stranger, the more she realized that his silence only meant that he was deep in his thought.

 

Daryl’s eyes darkened, haunted by the desolation that hung over him for a year when he believed that she was forever gone. His heart throbbed, rejecting the mental image of her suffocating as she clawed the soil that entombed her forever if he had buried her alive. Hesitantly, he reached for Beth once more, letting his shoulders sag with a hint of remorse.  “Either way… I’m sorry I let y’down.” He murmured, meaning every word.

 

“You didn’t.” Beth sighed. “It worked out for the better, didn’t it? Now that we’re together again.”

 

She caught her words midstream but they were already uttered before she could stop.  Her face flushed with embarrassment from double-meaning of her words. Daryl’s azure eyes darkened even more. “I mean… that is..” she stuttered bashfully.

 

“All I meant was that.. for some reason.. you’re the only one that I can somewhat remember. I don’t know about you but ‘m glad. I’m glad that at least, I finally found my only friend in the world,” Beth whispered as she walked towards the window and sat.

 

The archer’s throat constricted and his mind filled with understanding. His words thick with tenderness and warmth, he walked towards her. He placed one hand on her exposed shoulder as he intently looked the ocean of happiness in her silver-blue eyes.

 

“You should get some rest. Tomorrow we can head back to your family, maybe jog tha’ memory of yours a bit. Make you better friends than this redneck asshole.”

 

“Can’t wait t’see the look in their faces when they see you though.”  He gruffed.

 

Beth’s eyes sparkled, with renewed hope that she could make herself whole again and her mind wouldn’t forever be scattered by fragments of faces and distant conversations. She smiled widely at her companion, grateful for his understanding and support.

 

“I’d like that.” She breathed softly next to him. Her soft calloused hands entangled with the rough hardened hands of his as she leaned her head sideways to his shoulders once more. Her back leaned against the railing of the window as she intently observed the pounding of the rain.  Moments passed as she followed the rise and fall of his steady breath.  As the curtains of sleep tugged heavy in her lids, Beth murmured.

 

“You’re wrong about one thing though…”

 

Daryl shrugged, a silent question reverberating in the walls.

 

“Can’t make any better friend than you. “ Beth yawned softly as her head nuzzled even closer to his neck, breathing in the scent of his skin as it coalesced with that of the rain, cigarettes and the forest that intoxicated her, tugging the strings of her memories once more.

 

“I still can’t believe I finally found you..” the angel whispered softly in the air, so tired of being alone. “Are you sure you’re real?”

 

Daryl chuckled as Beth dozed off to the sound of rainfall spattering in the ground and the sensation of his palm, so near yet so far out her reach. And then she heard a whisper so low she was almost sure she could just be imagining it, haunting her once more in as she fell to dreamless sleep.

 

_”Are you?”_

_\----------------------------------------------_

 

“ _We’re friends, right?”_

_The farmgirl wondered out loud as they trekked the forest, side by side. Hastening his steps to avoid the blonde’s incessant babbling; the archer rolled his eyes._

_“I ain’t got no time for friends.” He grunted, dismissing her thought. Better not let her get any ideas that she could hang around him, or he might just get into deeper shit with her asshole dad. “Never had, never will.”_

_“What a sad way to live!” the blonde giggled, unperturbed by the annoyance that he made sure she could hear. “I try to make friends, everywhere I go. At least… I used to… before all this happened.”_

_Of course she did. Pretty girl like her could probably walk into any room, bat her lashes and have anyone twirled around her dainty little fingers in five minutes flat. But not him. He’s immune to her charms, immune to her gaze… immune to that little sparkle that lights up her smiles whenever she finds something so ordinary and turns it into a miracle right before very eyes._

_“An’ how’s that workin’ out for you, sweetheart? Where’s the rest of your friends now?”_

_The archer scoffed, his rough nature causing the timber of his voice to lower into a growl. “Bet you’re startin’ to feel real lonely now that they’re all gone.”_

_Her steps halted. Her expression dropped._

_“Not really… I’ve always been lonely… even before the turn,” she whispered, her voice softer than the wind as a secret spilled her lips. “My momma used to tell me it’ll go away once I make the right friends… but it never did.”  the angel confessed._

_Like bones clashing against steel, something within him grated, maybe even felt a part of the hurt reflected in her gaze. “What a sad way to live.” He breathed to her, knowing what she meant by it now._

_The farm girl shook her head, painting a smile back on her face for him._

_“It’s… It’s alright.” She murmured, shyness staining her pearlescent cheeks pink. “We’re friends now.. aren’t we?” the angel who was afraid to be alone asked._

_“Yea…” the man who was born to be alone replied._

_“Yea… we’re friends.”_

\------------------------------------------

 

 Daryl lost balance as he titled his head sideways and abruptly awoke. Dazed from his restful slumber, he looked around the barn in confusion, trying to place just exactly where he was. As the memories of the past day flooded in his mind, he stood up quickly, panic constricting in his heart as he looked around the empty barn and found no trace of the object of his desire.

 

_No. No. No._

Anxiety thundered in his body as he choked back the fear that everything last night was nothing but a figment of his imagination.

 

Daryl sprinted outside the barn as he screamed out her name, his stuttering kneecaps quaking like silver spoons from the weight of his dread alone.  

 

“BETH!”   he cried, echoing his frightened calls from when he was chasing after the car that ripped her from him.

 

 _“I’m right here!”_ the angel called back to him from the walls of the silo next to the barn. The frightful hunter darted to the origin of her voice, still distressed that he might just be chasing her ghost once more, only to find her kneeling down a chest of tools.

 

Beth’s eyes sparkled to Daryl, smiling cheerfully up at him as she greeted him once more.

 

“Hey there! I was jus—“

 

Daryl clasped her with all his might and enfolded her willowy frame, holding her silhouette with strong arms upon loosened wrists. The sound of a wrench ricocheting from the floor echoed. He was still rendered speechless by his paralyzing fear, to let go of her warmth.  

 

_She’s here. She’s real. She’s alive._

Realization and understanding sank in the merciful seraph’s mind. She lifted her hands slowly as she tugged at the fringes obstructing his eyes from her, those eyes holding a terror like a high fever that will break. Slowly, she consoled him, whispering in his ears soft assurances that she hasn’t left his side, yet the archer only holds her closer, hoping for longer— until his bones are the forgotten fossils wrapped around the skeleton sunken city of her mirage. And the hollow auditorium of her chest swoons with the forgotten echoes of a heartbeat, beating rhythmically back to life.

 

 

 “I’m not going anywhere.” She whispered. “I’m staying with you, as long as you want me to.”

He wanted to listen to her, heed her promises and her words, but anxiety holds him a hostage from inside of his head.  ‘ _You said that before already_ ,’ the bowman yearns to say, but the boneyard of fears gnashing at him from within stops his breath. So instead he warns her, “Sometimes it ain’t up to me or you.”

 

_And then what would I do._

 

“I know…” the angel of mercy murmurs as she presses her cheek against his thrashing ribs. “But until that day comes again, we don’t have to be alone.”

 

“I ain’t afraid of bein’ alone, girl.” The archer breathes, his jaws clenching, almost shattering his grinding teeth. _I’m afraid of a world without you._ “I’m just afraid this isn’t real.”

 

“What a sad way to live…” the seraph whispers, her lungs hollow for the lack of air from the tenderness of his embrace.

 

 “I’d much rather this be a dream than to ever be alone again…”


	4. Choke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Previous Title: Better than Love)  
> Beth has Questions. Daryl has answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: Thank you once again for giving me such a warm welcome in the fanfiction community. If you haven’t noticed by now, the titles of my chapters are actually song titles from my Bethyl playlist. I highly recommend that you guys listen to it in the key moments of its chapter, as I feel it adds another whole layer to the ambiance of the story that I’m trying to convey. At the very least, please take the time to read the lyrics that have inspired each chapter.
> 
> I’m truly enjoying writing for you guys, and I hope this gives you the feels that this has given for me. Enjoy! 
> 
> \-------- UPDATED 6/27/2017--------------------
> 
> NEW CHAPTER SONG and TITLE
> 
> 2 New Flashbacks + 1 scene added
> 
> Some Dialogue Changes
> 
> 1 flashback deleted and will be moved to future chapters

 

 

# Choke

 _Well I see breakfast on the table_  
And I can smell you in the halls  
Lord knows I'd cry if I was able  
But that won't get me through tomorrow  
And no it's not like I was counting  
Or thought that we'd run out of days  
So I'll be holding onto something  
Breathing the air you took away  
  
I, I'll keep a picture of you on the wall, of you on the wall  
And choke on the memories  
I'll keep a message of you if you call, of you if you call  
And choke on the memories  
Choke, choke, yeah  
Choke, choke  
  
Well I've been looking for some new words  
To say just how you got to me  
I wrote some letters that I might burn  
Cause then you're not just history  
And I see your clothes in the closet  
I hear your phone ring in the drawer  
I'm not hoping for an answer  
I'm just knocking at your door, oh  
  
I keep a picture of you on the wall, of you on the wall  
And choke on the memories  
I'll keep a message of you if you call, of you if you call  
Choke, choke, yeah  
  
Well I see breakfast on the table  
And I can smell you in the halls

_-OneRepublic_

_\-----------------------------_

_It turns out that scavenging wasn’t as easy as she thought it would be, having spent the whole day searching an empty town with nothing to show for all her efforts. Nothing edible, at least, as the starving blonde empties out the contents of her knapsack and accounts for the meager supplies she has left._

_Two bottles of water, a jar of instant coffee, a stick of gum and a small container of some questionable liquid that promises her five hours of energy with a single gulp. The growing pit on her stomach grumbles with a sharp ache but she pays it no heed, resigning herself to another nightfall without food where she would wait out the horde that was passing through. Clutching the bottle of water in her palm and not wanting to waste a single precious drop, the seraph decides to wait out her thirst as well, and save the rations for a rainy day. Instead, she reaches for the bottom of her back and unzips a secret pocket to retrieve her latest, and most curious find: A half empty box of stale cigarettes and a lighter that for some reason, she could not let go._

_“Why are y’ holdin’ on to that?”_

_An echo… his… echo murmurs, keeping her company in the dark.  Her eyes gleam with a vacant gaze, her empty mind searching for answers she could never reach. “… I don’t know.” She whispered to the voice in her head. “I saw it and…it felt… familiar.”_

_“Do you think ‘She’ smoked?” The blonde wonders out loud in a mumble, trying to reminisce if the woman she was before had habits that died out after her memories disappeared. It was the only logical explanation that came to her that would explain why she was so drawn to what she held. She must have been addicted to them… in another life._

_The angel didn’t bother waiting for his reply, her curiosity getting the better of her as she picked out a stick of tobacco and put it in between her dried lips. Without hesitation, she lit up its embers and inhaled a lungful of the intoxicating ash._

_It was like chasing infinity, a glimpse of a past and a future that never could have been. She was free falling, tumbling in a sea of sea of white lace, soaked in crimson and smudged with charred calligraphy. Her mind was stretched, pulsating with a secret long forgotten, a ribbon of emotion slithering up and under, wrapping and unwrapping her thing porcelain body, filling her soul with want. As the bitter tasted suffused her and brought calm to her veins, her hunger abated, only to make way for a deeper longing that wreaked havoc deeper within her pulse. The sweet misery she endured with welcome shattered her bones to dust with the sudden wave of loneliness pulling her under with every breath she took. Her heart thrummed with a guttural, tribalistic howling, vibrating in the air as the smell of charred ash and spilled liquor heightened, muting the scent of dried blood and decay. A cacophony of flames. The echo of broken glass. The sparkle of silver as it blinded her eyes. The angel keened over, drowning in an ocean of memories she could not hold on to, choking on every flitting figment of emotion that was curdling in her veins. For a split second, the blonde found everything she had lost, felt every moment she had lived through, saw the faces she had sorely missed._

_And just like that, the embers died out, taking everything else along with it. Gone. One second she was feeling everything, the next, she felt nothing at all._

_Hear shadowed eyes closed tightly, pale lips open gasping in a silent scream as hollowness filled her once more. “N-no… just a little longer.” she choked out, her body vibrating from the assault of emotions of remembering everything, just to forget it all in the blink of an eye. Hoping to gain it all back once more, the angel took another unsteady drag, her body shaking with a unique sadness that the forgetful woman couldn’t place.  Her throat lit afire from the ash in her mouth but she couldn’t find herself to care, not when she was chasing ghosts from the wisps of smoke thrilling in her lungs._

_“Just for a minute, let me remember.”_

_The angel prayed, breathing in the poisoned air desperately just for a second longer of feeling alive._

_If there was a God then surely he would be listening, and know that there was nothing more that she wanted so viscerally, with every thrum of her heart. Surely, he would listen. Surely he would heed her plea, if she prayed hard enough. Begged enough at his feet._

_“A minute would be enough…”_

_The only answer she got, however, was from the man’s echo, the voice that seemed to always know her secrets before she even knew them herself. “You’re lyin’ to yourself if you think that’s true.” He mumbled gently as her tremors grew stronger._

_But the moonlit seraph shook her head and replied with a shallow breath; a single tear trickling from her silver-blue eyes. Wiping the wetness away from her sallow cheek, she stared at the droplet delicately balanced upon her fingertip with surprise.  Strange… she was so sure she had run out of tears to shed._

_“I know. But just for a minute, I want to know what it feels like to be ‘Her’.”_

_\--------------------------------------_

_Amnesia._

It was a word she had come across from a dusty old book, one when a tattered library served as a temporary home for a night or two. Amnesia traded her life for a new one, filled with loneliness and despair. Amnesia wiped away her memories; cleaned her mind of the faces of those that had been her enemies and her friends. It was a blessing and a curse— a fountain of the solace and pain fighting over her for a year. But then the man with the blue eyes and a kind voice brought her back to his side, and all the hell she had conquered was worth it _just like that._

For some reason _._

“I was just about to redo our breakfast.” Beth smiled, guiding her newfound guardian next to the fire she had started before he suddenly woke up in a frenzied fit.  She had been giddy since she had woken up with her newfound companion, her good mood rivaling that of the chirping birds from the knowledge that she was no longer ‘lost’. It had not even been a full day since they had found each other once again but Beth could not help but gravitate towards the archer and his gentleness. As he gently soothed her in her slumber that evening, she couldn’t understand why such comfort flooded in her chest, her body responding to the man next to her with more endearment than her memories allowed.

_“Re-do?”_

 “Yea… I might have accidentally burnt up the first batch.” She sheepishly added, not sure if the archer would be accustomed to better food. “But I managed to catch some more squirrels for us this morning, so we could use that. And then maybe, we could have some of the berries I picked for dessert?”

“Alright. Sounds like a proper square-meal t’me.”  Daryl grunted, eyeing her the pile of her catch with pride.  He didn’t even have to look closer to see how expertly gutted each kill had been; how every single one of the unfortunate rodents that had crossed her sight had been pierced at precisely the same spot, right in between their eyes, with some sort of a strange blade. An awed whistle escaped his lips as he inspected the game more carefully, noting one by one the expertise it must take to make such a clean shot.

“When did y’ learn to hunt like this, girl? You got us a feast.”  The usually reserved hunter declared, not bothering to hide the pride gleaming in his azure gaze as he stared at this seemingly harmless blonde up and down. She blushed at his appreciation, wondering why her cheeks felt so hot so suddenly under this stoic man’s scrutinizing stare.

“I didn’t— I’m not used to huntin’ for two— “the huntress babbled, unsure on whether to trust such flattery. “Plus, you don’t know how much food I can eat… so I thought… better safe than sorry?”

“If y’say so…” Daryl gruffed in complete shock as he sat down and began to remove the embers of the burnt meat and replaced it with a fresh batch to cook.  As he stoked the flames and moved tinder around, he noticed a familiar stub of cigarette, mixed along with the kindling wood.  “You smoke?” he rasped, his surprise sounding more like offense. 

 His astute observance caught her attention, causing her to pause. “Kind of. I mean. Sometimes?” she coughed, her fingers straying to the secret spot where she sheathed her stash. She doesn’t know why she feels so guilty about the bad habit, about why she so suddenly felt the need to explain. “I’m not proud of it, okay. But it’s just something I have to do… kind of like a ritual. They help me think clearer.”

_They help me remember._

 “… a ritual?”  He murmurs, staring vacantly at the stub she had smoked and finished, seeing ghosts in his mind.  ”Since when?” he couldn’t help but ask.

Slowly, the seraph sank into the grass, right beside him as she reached for a squirrel and began roasting it as well. After a long and comfortable silence of calmly watching the golden flickers of flames dance before her, the angel filled the quiet with sound.

 “It’s… an awful story, really... You wouldn’t wanna know.” Beth warned, yet still holding a secret smile taut in her lips as she spoke of a memory she can recall. Not a memory _‘she’_ had. An honest to goodness memory, a figment of the past that was hers and hers alone.

“I’m all ears.” Daryl replied, looking at her like there was nothing else he would rather be doing than listen to the half-charred tales of a ghost. She sighs, moving closer to him and closer to the flames. Tries to make sure that the meat they were cooking wouldn’t get burned yet paying no real attention to it. Not when the heat of his gaze was drawing her in. The side of her arms barely a breath’s away from grazing his sunburnt skin as they sat together and the seraph doesn’t even bother with the curious whisper inside her, asking why she feels no danger by his side. Instead, she places her head at the nook of his shoulders, and wonders if the reserved hunter would push her off.

He doesn’t.

“I found a pack of cigarettes, a long time ago. I don’t know why, but… I got it in my head that I used to smoke them before… _y’know…”_ The seraph blinked, gesturing to the scar at her temple, still tender to the touch even after all this time. Cringing to himself, the archer nodded, listening intently to her every whisper, so much that he could almost hear the rhythm of her pulse. “So I lit one up and then another, and then another… and before I knew it, I loved the feeling so much that I almost smoked them all.” The angel coughed with sheer embarrassment, remembering how dizzy and light-headed she felt at the end of that fateful night.

“You’re kiddin’.” The hunter roughly chuckled, a bubble of laughter battling with intrepid concern for this silly woman whom foolishly thought she could ever have a bad habit in her past. ”Never thought you’d be a chain-smoker, girl. Ya used t’ hate those things.”

“Did I really?  That would explain why I everything started spinning after the fifth one.” Beth giggled, matching his mirth with a gentle smile. “By the seventh one, I was so sure I was going to throw up.”  Raising an eyebrow, the hunter grew confused, remembering a time when the blonde could not even tolerate a wisp of smoke within ten yards of her vicinity. But then again, she had always been babysitting each time she made a fuss. “Nobody can smoke that much in one shot. ‘Specially you.”  He gruffed, his concern bleeding through his voice. “Why didn’t ya stop?”

“The truth was I couldn’t.” She murmured under her breath. “It was like I was hungry for it. Starving… in my bones… like I would just drop dead if the smoke ever left my lungs. I just wanted… well- I don’t know what I wanted… but at least I felt something other than missing something I didn’t even know.”

“Have you ever felt like that before?” the seraph blinked curiously, truly wondering as he regarded her with deep contemplation.

The archer gave her no answer, but his silence spoke louder to her than any string of words. She whispered, finally getting to the point. “I ended up coughing up such a storm that a stranger managed to sneak up on me. Wanted to take all that I had… what little I had… down to the last cigarette I had left.”

“He took away everything, hit me at the back of the head and left me for dead...” Beth sighed, the dark memory haunting her saddened gaze. “I guess I should’ve been grateful that I was still alive… that the man was foolish enough to believe I wouldn’t survive the night. But when I woke up, all I could think about was that cigarette, about how small and meaningless it was to him, and how much it meant the world to me. I was so angry at him for taking that away.” Her resolve was evident from the steel in her voice; from the way that her teeth dug deep into the crevasses of her lip, ghosts haunting the darks of her blue orbs from a lesson hard learned. “Your voice taught me how to track after that. How to walk quietly… How to read the signs all around me.” The angel confessed with a hardened smile.

“The look on his face when I found him red-handed in his little camp. When it was me who took him by surprise and took what he had this time. He thought I was a ghost.” Beth whispered. “He begged me for his life, told me he was scared he was of dying. Cried and wailed about not wanting to burn in hell just yet.”

“Well the sonuvabitch should’ve thought about that before he left ya for dead.”  the stoic hunter hissed, eyes slitted with rage at the possibility that any man could possibly live without repercussions for hurting her. He would have spared him no passing glance, given him no chance to even grovel for the chance to breathe and waste space. With any luck, he’ll see him there when it was his turn to go.

“That’s what your voice said too… but I was never going to hurt him. I was angry at him for stealing from me, but even I knew that a stick of cigarette isn’t worth killing for… at least, not for me.” The seraph hummed darkly. “I survived. I just wanted to take back what was mine… So, I did just that and let him leave with a warning.”

“It wasn’t until after he was running away that I found all the collection of things he had left behind. All the supplies he stole. All the water, and gasoline, all the ropes and blades, and all the little packs of smokes he had hurt and left people for dead over. I was standing on a mass grave without even knowing it, and I just let their killer go.” Beth confessed, her chest taut with regret from the bitter pill she had been forced to swallow. 

The flames sizzled with an angry hiss, the charred meat burnt to a crisp at the hunter’s expense yet he couldn’t get himself to care about when he was watching golden shadows dance upon the planes of a hardened soul. “You couldn’t have known, Beth. You were just being… _you.”_ Daryl whispered, the side of his lips grazing the matted nest of gold at her brows. “No, I was being selfish. Or stupid. Whatever you wanna call trying to keep myself from killing so I can _be good._ ” _So I can be like ‘Her.’_

_“But good is what you are.”_

The tenderness of his whisper cascades down to the gooseflesh of her ears, catching her breath. The burnt carcasses of the squirrels were entirely forgotten, but the smell of smoke is a chrysalis, delving deep into her simmering veins. “But never selfish...” Her guardian continues, his smile half-cocked to the side of his mouth. “Y’have your stupid moment sometimes but… that’s only because you’re the type of person that’s always tryin’ to do the right thing, even if it’s at the wrong time.” He releases her slowly, suddenly, too quickly for her taste.

“Truth is, I hate that about you. But that’s what makes you… Beth.” Daryl confessed.

 _Beth. The angel._ She thought. _Not me._

_I’m no one._

 Sweetly, the birds chirped and from a distance he could hear a brook babbling with life, but all that rang in his ears was the melancholy ladled around the grooves of the angel’s tightened lips. “I want to believe you but…I wonder. Would that Beth have done what I have done? Or would she hate the decisions I made?” The huntress croaked tenderly. It was stifling, the way her smile never reached her haunted eyes, but captivating all the same. There was a strength in her gaze, and a darkness all the same. But mostly… there was a blanket of desolation that shrouded her, muting down that sparkle of silver-blue that always refused to fade.  He sucked on his cheek and gritted the flesh between his teeth, seeping in the copper taste on his tongue. “The Beth that I know is sittin’ right next to me.” The archer hums, surely. “So you tell me what you did...” 

 “Well, I couldn’t let him hurt anyone again. And I couldn’t risk him escaping again either I decided to tracked him down, just to find out him hiding out in this little forest with more friends, each one of them _clearly_ more awful than the last.”  the huntress breathed, shaking her head. “When I saw what his group was capable of doing, I knew right away that there was no way I could have taken all of them on by myself. Still… there was no way I’d be able to sleep again if I let any of them go. So, I decided to clear my head by taking a walk around their compound. I lit up a cigarette, and then another, and another, until I almost smoked it all.”

“And before I knew it, I loved the feeling so much that I almost didn’t hear their screaming when I set the woods on fire.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

_His feet dragged heavily against the pavement, the leather on his back suddenly too heavy, sticking on his skin. There was being tired, and there was being exhausted, and then there was being as completely spent as he felt, dirty and mottled with rotten blood and ash. And yet nothing could ruin his almost cheerful mood as he stomped closer to the silhouette across the field._

_“Hey.” She greeted him, smiling ear to ear from his return. Her skin was pinker than he was normally accustomed to, probably from having to stay too long under the sun. He made a mental note to add sunscreen to his list for tomorrow’s run. “How’d it g— “_

_Her body was flushed against his chest before he even knew what he was doing, both arms tightly wound around her slender figure in a rare show of affection for the blonde. A pile of clean clothes fell to the grass by his ankle, forgotten as she gasped with surprise. “Thought I’d never see ya again...” The archer rasped roughly into her ears._

_“Tough run?” she whispered to his ears, soft fingers raking over his chestnut hair. To think that he hated it when she did that just a couple days ago. Yet now it’s taking all the strength in him just to tell her not to stop. Ever. “Always is.” he instead replies._

_“It’s okay… You’re here now. You made it.”_

_It’s a good reminder to what matters. Her touch reminding him he’s still alive._

_“Made it back only thanks to you.”_

_She blinks to him in surprise. “Me?” she laughs. “I’ve been doing laundry all day!” And praying for him all night. She raised her pruny fingers to him and wiggles them as evidence, swollen from scrubbing linen for hours on hours. He tries to remember each callous in her skin. “It’s not what y’ve been doing,” he gruffs, looking at her with astonishment. Like he’ll never see her again._

_“It’s you.”_

_“Oh…”_

_The angel flushes. Crimson burning the ivory of her skin._

_Sunblock. Needs more sunblock, probably._

_“Daryl… that’s so swee— “_

_“If ya weren’t such so hell bent on stealin’ my smokes, I never would’a thought about bringin’ extras. Ended up needin’ them to start a fire to get away from the horde.”_

_Oh._

_Her face falls slightly, a smile hardening taut on her mouth. “Glad I could help.” She coughed, clearing her throat. “Must have been a huge group of walkers if it came to that. I’m glad nobody else got hurt.” Picking up the pile of freshly-washed clothes she had been neglecting at her feet, the blonde begins to pin each one up on the drying line again. “Just for the record though, I didn’t steal anything. I’m keeping them away from you for your own good.”_

_“Yea… well.” The archer huffed, oblivious to her gloom. “It worked out for the better.”_

_“Like I said… Glad I could help.” The seraph whispers blankly into the air, swiping the sweat on her brows with her arm._

_“Here. Lemme help you with that.”_

_“No, Daryl. I can do it on my o— “_

_One second, he was reaching for her burden of laundry, the next he was reaching for her waist, ensuring that she didn’t tumble down. In all the flurry of white linen flashing down the rays of sun, a box of red and white fell into the grass, revealing its contents. Revealing what was his. Heat spread all over his cheeks from the proximity of her touch, and yet his eyes stayed glued to his pack of cigarettes; the ones that fell straight out of the blonde’s denim shorts._

_Kneeling to retrieve the packet, the archer smirked._

_“This was full when ya took it from me. How come it’s missin’ two?” he teased, raising his brows to her. The tiniest squeak drifted in the breeze, and his half-smile spread into a full out grin._

_“Ain’t so good after all, are ya Greene? What happened to that high horse of yours?”_

_“I- uh… It’s not what you think.” The flustered blonde stammered, rising to her defense as her bare feet slowly backed away._

_“Uhuh…”_

_He hummed, following her step by step._

_“You… you were gone… and… I was worried… and I couldn’t sleep… and… and…” she faltered, her face glowing with the vermillion hue of shame.  “And?” he growled, finally trapping her trembling figure between him and the concrete walls, his arms the steel bars of her sudden jail._

_“…and I really missed you.”_

_Oh._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

               He still had a hard time believing it; that the woman before him was standing alive and strong. The entire morning they spent together— him sharing his breakfast and her sharing her stories— had flown by with him under some sort of trance. For the most part, he tried not to even blink, solely afraid that the mirage of her might disappear, although he had given up on the idea not too long after the water in his eyes just blurred his vision even more.

              

               But what was even harder was swallowing all the guilt bubbling in his chest and forcing down the bitter taste as Beth recounted to him _some_ of the hardships she faced and fought through ever since the day he abandoned her.

 

A gentle sweep of a knuckle against his ripped the brooding hunter away from his thoughts, the smallest of touch anchoring him back to reality, ripping him from the belief that he was merely sleep walking. Daryl found himself tearing his gaze away from the road to collide with cerulean eyes.

 

“So what are they like? My family?” the angel spoke, wanting, hear Daryl’s voice once more.

 

Daryl cleared his throat as he broke away from his daze. It was a loaded question that she asked, and he tried to find the right words to carefully convey the group of people he has come to know as family.

 

“They’re all good people.” He replied. “Rick, he’s the leader o’ the gang. Used to be a sheriff, so it makes sense that he ended up lookin’ after e’ryone.” The blonde only nodded, wishing him to continue. “Then there’s Michonne.” He paused for a bit, contemplating what to say about the fiercest woman he has ever seen with a weapon. “You’ll spot her anywhere. Can cut up a dozen o’them walkers in one swing of her sword,” his lips turned upward so slightly, thinking about the strength and resolution that the woman carried. “She’s nice though. Got a good head on her shoulders. Real close with th’kid.”

 

“She has a kid?” Beth asked as she tried to picture and memorize everything that Daryl was telling her.

 

“Nah, it’s Rick’s kid. Name’s Carl.  ‘S about 12 or 13 but ‘ve known him since th’beginning. He’s a tough sonuva bitch.”  The seraph noted the swell of pride in his voice as he talked about him and made another mental note of Carl the tough sheriff’s boy. A chuckle escaped her guardian’s lips as he continued, wanting to fill the gaps in Beth’s mind with the memories of her loved ones, yet omitting their most glaring flaw in his eyes. _That while the forgetful angel walks the earth beneath her feet with the sole intention of remembering them all, each one of them have all but completely forgotten her by choice._

_And the worst of them all…_

 

“Then there’s your sister, Maggie and her husband, Glenn.” Daryl reluctantly stated causing the blonde to stop abruptly in her tracks by surprise. “Y’mean… I have a sister?” she asked, a sparkle of happiness lightening up her cerulean eyes.

 

“Yea. ‘S been real sad when you…” he cleared his throat, unable to continue. Unable to lie.

“I can’t believe it! I have a sister.” Beth exclaimed, trying to dig deep within the abyss in her mind as she searched for any recollection of having a sister in her past life. “What does she look like? No, wait! Does she look like me? NO, tell me what she’s like first! I want to know everything about her!” she babbled excitedly.

 

“Well, uh,” overwhelmed, the hunter stuttered, not really knowing how to describe the older Greene. Starting with the basics, he gruffed, “She’s real strong, real bullheaded too.” The mirthful angel giggled at his reply. “Woman makes up her own mind and does it, no questions asked.”

 

“Kinda like you.” he thought out loud earning her one of her brightest smiles. “What else?“ Beth quietly asked. Forcing himself to look away, the leather clad man cleared his throat, embarrassed from getting caught losing himself in his damned thoughts. _Again._

 

“Let’s see... that woman’ll do anythin’ for Glenn... and you.” He spoke softly, making sure to add her while trying to mask his hidden displeasure for the blonde’s much less devoted older sister. Sure, she cried for one day… moped around for three weeks. And then what. _Nothing. Not even a passing thought of her name._

 

“Wait, who’s Glenn again?” she wondered. “He’s her husband. They met when uh… when _we_ _met.”_ The bowman gruffed quickly, an undercurrent of another memory buried within his words. “They’ll be real happy to see you.”

 

“I have a sister and a brother-in-law! I can’t believe it!” huntress gasped, practically twirling in the grass as they walked closer and closer to home. A curiosity in her mind, however, slowed her feet down to a stop. “I wonder what’s like though? You know... having a husband in a zombie-pocalypse. It must be real tough.”

 

Beth continued, unaware of the tensing of the wings at his back. “Still...” she said.

 

“For someone to choose to marry somebody else in this time, they must really love each other somethin’ _fierce._ ”

 

Daryl’s footsteps paused.

 

“Yea… somethin’ like that.” He murmured as they continued their path.

 

\-------------------------------------

“Are we close?” She asked on their fifth hour, exhausted from trekking so far with a limp.

“Almost.” Daryl replied, just as exhausted but not showing it, as he carefully followed behind her.

“How do you know?” Beth impatiently asked again.

“There’s signs everywhere. You just gotta know how t’read ‘em.” The tracker smirked, teasing the blonde who had no idea just how familiar the moment was. Slightly annoyed by his short response, the seraph replied with an annoyed glare. An almost pout formed at her lips and instantly the hunter was putty in her palms, softening to assuage her a bit.

 

“We can take a break ‘f y’want. Maybe find some shade somewhere ‘round here.”

 

“Yea... I’d like that.” The seraph agreed, understating just how much her bones were aching from the exertion of yesterday.  She attempted to limp further so that they could make camp, but she could no longer hide the grimace in her face from the lancing pain.

 

The archer considered her stance and her grimace, feeling like absolute shit about pushing her too much. Absentmindedly, he reached for her shoulders almost out of reach and spun her around to him. “Wait. C’mere.” He gruffed. Beth paused and looked back at him in puzzlement.  Trying not to make too much of a show to it, the hunter stepped closer to her as he strapped his crossbow and his pack securely in his back. Then he placed one knee on the ground as he rounded his arms at his back to serve as her brace.

 

“What are you doin’? “ The angel asked, confused.

“Just hop on.” He snapped, slightly embarrassed by how quickly he’s reverting to his old behavior with her. “It’s a serious piggyback,” Daryl coughed, memories of another moment in time flashing in his mind once more.

 

She didn’t want to impose, _never in a million years…_ but as she looked over the distance, the blonde realized that she would be more of a burden to her newfound guardian if the pain overwhelmed her and slowed them down. Nervously, she lifted both of her arms around his neck as she wrapped her legs to his hips. The increased contact made Beth nervous, almost dizzy, as a thrilled humming filled her stomach. A familiar feeling thundered around her chest, squeezing her heart in bittersweet anguish and she couldn’t help but cling on to him. _Closer._

The angel wondered what these emotions were, but the curtains of darkness fogged up her hollow mind. Irritated with herself, she let out a warm huff of frustration across the hunter’s tensing neck.

 

“You’re heavier than y’look.” Daryl coughed as he tried his hardest to hide his shiver from her warm breath across his skin. Beth giggled next to his ear, a light symphony of sugary tones rivaling the songs of birds in spring. _That didn’t help_. He hadn’t heard joy for so long.

 

“Don’t think ‘ve ever had a serious piggyback before.” The huntress joked. The hunter, however only replied with silence as the muscles of his jaws clenched and released.

 

After a few moments, the seraph became more and more acutely aware of the hardened tension of the archer’s back pressing across her chest. She noticed the sinews of his arms rippling has he held her hoisted next to him, carrying her delicate frame with steady feet across the forest floors. For some reason, she wanted to come closer, and so she did; nuzzling closer to the crook Daryl’s neck which she fits so perfectly against and breathing in his scent of cigarettes, rain and sweat that she was slowly but surely growing addicted to.

 

“So you told me ‘bout Rick, Michonne, Carl, Carol, Glenn, Maggie and Sasha...” the golden seraph trailed, trying to remember if there was anyone else she forgot.

 

“Hmmm.” he grunted, wordlessly asking her to continue.

 

“But you never told me anything bout you.”

 

Daryl left out a soft chuckle. “Ain’t much t’know bout me, girl.“

 

 “Of course there’s plenty t’know.” she grinned, chiding him on. “Come on.”

 

“I want to know more about the man who saved my life.”

 

“A’right. I’mma give you three questions. That’s it.” he replied, wanting to share more of himself to her but uncomfortable in confiding too much than her fragmented memories can handle. The last thing he wanted to do was push her away, not now, _not ever,_ not as long as he lives and breathes and had anything to do about it.  But he could give Beth three questions, even if he knew he owed her so much more than that.

 

Her eyes sparkled excitedly at his offer, thinking carefully about her three questions as she chewed on her bottom lip. A few minutes of silence passed by them until Daryl broke her concentration. “Ain’t gonna wait around all day girl.” He softly said, trying to encourage her to speak but lacking the refined words for it.

 

“Ok... “ Beth breathed deeply. “Time for the first question I guess…”

 

“How long have we known each other?” _How long have you known her?_

 

The tracker paused his steps, slightly surprised about her question. He figured she would’ve asked him about his role in their family, just as she had asked about the others before. Reflecting on her question, Daryl cleared his throat as he answered.

 

“Not countin’ the time you’ve been gone or countin’?” He replied, his eyes staring straight ahead.

 

“Not countin’, ” the haunted seraph curtly replied.

 

Daryl paused once more to think, not really able to tally up the days. Only then did it occur to him the irony in his keeping track of how many days they have been apart, yet never bothering to give meaning to how long the two have been… partners. It seemed like he had known her since forever… instead, the archer settled with,  “Two—maybe three years I guess. A couple o’ months after the turn.”

 

The blonde hummed reflectively, wondering just how much time she had spent next to him in those two or three years, more and more frustrated with herself for not remembering anything but the sounds of his fading voice chasing her in the dark.

 

“Were we close?” Beth asked nonchalantly, wondering out loud.

 

The hunter gulped, his body tensing ever so slightly. “You know tha’s your second question right.”

 

“Dammit!” she giggled. “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice!”

 

He didn’t mean to, but the archer managed a soft chuckle, already so used to her sly ways. It took more than a few moments for him to answer her however, his heart holding himself back from spilling all the words flowing out of his core.

 

_Don’t lie. But don’t make her run away screamin’ either._

 

“So... were we? _Close?”_ Beth whispered.

 

The angel-winged man stared into the horizon, trying to find the right words at the moment.

 

“Yea... w’were.” He mumbled. “Y’had my back and I had yours.”

 

The seraph smiled, releasing the breath she didn’t know she held in her lungs and basking in relief that the familiarity constantly stirring in her chest and gut was not misplaced. It was enough for her to know that she had found the person her subconscious screamed at her to find. Fragmented memories or no memories at all, she knew deep in her heart the man softly carrying her was a person she truly cherished and cherished her back. Beth hummed her approval to his neck.

 

“Y’got one last question, Greene.”  Daryl chuckled, slightly looking at her face at the side of his head. _Greene. Her last name._ She contemplated, testing the sound out in her head. _It sounded about right_. Not wanting to waste the last piece of information she could acquire from the secretive man; the blonde tore herself away from being distracted and tried to get her thoughts in order. So many other questions whizzed within her, but none demanding more importance than the one dancing in her tongue.  Trying to muster up her courage, she buried her face to the crook of his neck one more time.  In a faint whisper to his ear, she wondered…

_“Did… did you miss me…... when I was… gone?”_

The world stopped spinning for a second, as Daryl’s heart thrashed against the hollow cages of his ribs, her words scorching a river of fire through his veins. The air left his weathered lungs and all he could see was the vision of her moonlit face, smiling back at him from a time long ago. He stopped in his tracks as the words that he could have never said before escaped the confines of his heart.

 

“Don’t think there was ever a moment tha’ I didn’t.” he whispered, sorrow lacing his thickening voice as he remembered every second of his life after the sun ceased to shine.

 

Beth tightened her arms around him as she placed a chaste kiss upon the skin of his shoulders.

 

“I don’t think I ever stopped missin’ you either.” she breathed softly to his ear, feeling the thunderous drumming of their beating hearts.

 

 

 


	5. No Light, No Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when everything seemed at peace, trouble brews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re ready for an action packed chapter! I’m sorry if this chapter is a tad short, and low on the romance but I found that this was an important piece of the story that I needed to set up. Enjoy.  
> Warning: Graphic Violence and Strong Language Ahead. Slight undertones of unconsensual sex up ahead.

_You are the hole in my head_  
_You are the space in my bed_  
_You are the silence in between_  
_What I thought and what I said_

_You are the night time fear_  
_You are the morning when it's clear_  
_When it's over you're the start_  
_You're my head, you're my heart_

_Through the crowd, I was crying out_  
_And in your place there were a thousand other faces_  
_I was disappearing in plain sight_  
_Heaven help me, I need to make it right_

_Would you leave me,_  
_If I told you what I've done?_  
_And would you need me,_  
_If I told you what I've become?_  
_'Cause it's so easy,_  
_To say it to a crowd_  
_But it's so hard, my love,_  
_To say it to you out loud_

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_  
_I never knew daylight could be so violent_  
_A revelation in the light of day,_  
_You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

_And I'd do anything to make you stay_  
_No light, no light_  
_No light_  
_Tell me what you want me to say_

  * _-Florence + The Machine_



_\---------------------------------_

 

“Daryl, look!” Beth breathed as she pointed up the fiery sky. “The sun is settin!’ “ Her eyes flickered with the crimson clouds grazing above their heads.

 

Daryl’s head looked up, trying to see what had caught her so captivated.

 

His eyes swept through the horizon, the sky painted with an array of scarlet clouds amidst a sea of fire. The withered prongs of verdant trees poked a whole through the sky. Through the wound, the colors of autumn bled and seared his mind.

 

Beth stepped forward as she smiled at the setting sun.  From where the stood, Daryl had the perfect view of her face aglow, shimmering with the sun dipping behind the crest of the forests, the heavens awash and ablaze with the hues found at the heart of the fire. She spun around, at the center of it all, pulling with the force of her gravity the sinews of his heart. Even on the thin life of death, she watched how living the sky was, how vibrant and changing.

 

“I always loved watchin’ the sunsets.” Beth smiled at him, her sun-lit skin gleaming in a halo of warmth and light.  “There were so many times tha’ I didn’t think I was gonna make it. Like I had no idea where I was goin’ and I just didn’t see the point ‘nymore.” Beth spoke softly, staring at his smoldering eyes.

 

“But then, every night, I would go watch the sunset and it reminds me that I made it. I made it another day, and it makes me hope that I’ll be able to make it to the next one again. Because every night, the sunsets are different… kinda like each day I guess.” She continued, thoughtfully stringing her words together. “Sometimes there’s be bad days, but then once in a while, you get a really, really, really good one and it makes goin’ through all the bad days worth it.” Beth stared at the raging sky in amazement and then met with Daryl’s eyes, smiling as she softly breathed,

 

_“Don’t you think that’s beautiful?”_

 

A thousand lifetimes would have passed, and Daryl would have not noticed, as the living, breathing, vision of Beth stole his breathe away. He would have stood there, unmoving as he carved every detail of her image deep within his veins, until time itself has ceased to exist.  His heart hammered once more as a jumble of words he could not muster.

 

_“ It’s not as beautiful as you. “_  Daryl thought, but the words merely faded at the tip of his lips.

 

They both would have stood there, in the middle of the woods, completely contented to watch as the stars emerged from the gentle grip of night’s unfolding arms, until Daryl heard the faint whirr of a familiar sound. For a split second, his heart stopped as he identified where the upcoming threat was coming from until it was too late.

 

The engine of a pickup truck faded as three men spotted them and climbed off. Beth’s muscles went rigid as she pointed her pistol to one of the men. Daryl used one arm to protectively sweep Beth behind him, willing to protect her with his body if needed be.  As swiftly as he could, he pointed his loaded crossbow to the man in the middle closest to him.

 

“Hey there,” the leader of the gang approached, an assault rifle dangling in his hips. His two companions stood at his side, sneering at the threatened duo as they pointed their guns to each of their heads.  

Daryl and Beth stood in silence, poised and ready to fight for their lives.

“My name’s Robert.” The leader said with a charismatic smile, his hands extended to Daryl to show goodwill. “This right here is Pete, he doesn’t talk much, but he’s _real_ friendly.” Pete’s eyes narrowed as he traced Beth’s body top to bottom. Daryl’s hackles raised as a small growl escaped his throat.  He took a step further to shield Beth from them even more.

 

“Now this guy to my left is George.” Robert pointed to the other man. “He’s an accountant… I mean… he used to be.” Robert said as he ran his fingers through his lips. “Nowadays, he’s been really keen on target practicin’ and I keep tellin’ this guy, _‘ George, you can target practice back at camp,’_ but he insists that live target is better. So here he is.”  The leader chuckled menacingly.

 

The click of Beth taking off the safety from her gun cut the tension.

 

“And that, right behind ya, is Matt.” Robert pointed to Beth. Before she can respond to the sudden presence behind her, the man named Matt had already pointed his gun at her temple. Beth stood there unmoving, panic taking over her body. Her breathes increased rapidly as tears welled in her cerulean irises.

 

“Yea.. Matt likes them pretty ones, yes he does.” Robert slurred as Matt slowly wrapped his other arm around Beth’s neck.

 

“Daryl!” Beth plead, hoping for a way out of Matt’s nauseating grip.

 

_“Y’ GET YOUR FUCKIN HANDS OFF HER!”_  the boom of Daryl’s roar loud enough to ring through the woods, as he pointed his crossbow straight to Matt’s head. _“LET HER GO! **NOW!** ” _

Robert held his right hand up, as if to signal Matt to settle down.  “Now, me and my men, we don’t want no problem. _No SIr!_ ” He said, tipping his blue trucker cap. “Noooo… we just want your weapons, and the rest of your shit, and we’ll be gettin’ on our way. No questions asked!” Robert spoke nonchalantly, trying to maintain his charming tone.

 

_“Or…”_  Robert continued, as he eyed Beth up and down as well. “ You can try to fight all of us. But there’s no tellin’ how my friends here are gonna react.” He sneered coldly, sending shivers srunning through Beth’s spine.

 

“So I suggest droppin’ all your weapons and just take option number one.”

 

If Daryl were alone, he would have taken his chances, but the only thing that raged in his mind is the overwhelming need to protect Beth. Slowly, he placed his crossbow to the ground.

 

“Daryl, no!” Beth cried, fully knowing that this is not going to end as easily as it seems.

“Just drop your gun, Beth.” Daryl gruffed. After a few moments of hesitation, Beth let out a strangled whimper and dropped the weapon in her hands.

 

“See, that wasn’t so hard, now was it.”  Robert motioned for Pete to move forward and collect their weapons. Pete collected the crossbow and the piston, along with the knife in Beth’s hips. When he motioned for Daryl to give him Beth’s knife, Daryl remained unmoving, protectively grasping the bone handle of his treasured knife.

 

“Come on man, don’t make this harder than it has to be.” Pet sneered.  More tense silence passed, neither one of the souls moving as their muscles ached to pounce at each other’s throats.  Daryl caught Beth’s eye as he slowly nodded to her panicked face. Beth nodded in comprehension as she swallowed her fear and understood what was to come. Ice blue eyes collided with the steel-blue of hers, bracing each other for the fight to come. Beth let out a small breath of air as she waited for Daryl to make the first move.

 

Daryl slowly grabbed the ivory handles of Beth’s knife with his left hand, trying to convey to Pete that he was about to relinquish it. Just as Beth’s knife slowly inched closer to Pete’s palm, Daryl jerked and grabbed the gun from Pete’s holster and pointed it at his temple. Before Robert and George could react, Daryl flung Beth’s knife with all his might, hitting Robert directly at the throat effectively ending his life.

Robert hit the ground, choking and gurgling with the suffocating taste of copper in his mouth. George fired at Daryl but he effectively dodged the bullets. Daryl tackled George to the ground using the butt of his rifle to smash his face to the ground, again and again. It took more than Daryl’s strength to knock the burly man unconscious though, as George swung his knife against Daryl’s chest. He tried to dodge the sharp end of the knife but its edge scraped the skin in his chest. The piercing pain caught Daryl by surprise, causing him to yelp and lose his balance. George flipped his body over, both men grappling and throwing blind punches to each other as George struggled to pin Daryl down and sink the point of his knife down his skull.

Daryl could see the knife coming closer and closer to his eyes, but the expected fear of death never came. Instead, his heart roared loudly, screaming at the recesses of his every instinct to protect Beth. Adrenaline surged through his body as his hands gained strength and pushed George’s knife upwards. But before Daryl could heave himself upwards and flip George’s knife, the slide of metal ripping flesh stopped their struggle once and for all.

George slowly let go of his knife as he clutched on his gushing throat, gasping and gagging as crimson flooded through the slips of his fingers. As Daryl looked up, he caught sight of the woman scorching with fury as her eyes glowed with the fire of the setting sun. She stood still, feral, with the wind blowing the untamed waves of her golden air, bathed in blood and gore as the sky blazed angrily behind her… and for that moment in time, Daryl never thought he had seen anything more beautiful in his life.

\-----------------------------------

Beth was shivering violently, her gut roiling as the sickening stench of Matt’s breath creeped through the back of her skull. As one of his hands pointed a gun at her temple, his other one groped the curves of her back, slowly, nauseatingly, stroking her backside and her thighs in long lines, remaining unseen to the woman’s protector.

 

“Please… please... stop…” Beth murmured with a shaky breath, low and frightened. The man merely chuckled, releasing his putrid breath to the skin of her ears. Beth tried to control the way her body was shaking, her knees weakening from the repulsive touch of her captor. Her gasps of air were getting shorter and shorter, and her muscles tensed as Beth braced for what’s to come.

 

Just when panic was about to paralyze her completely, Beth caught sight of Daryl’s flaring eyes, steeling her core. Cerulean irises connected with the azure of his as they silently communicated with each other to prepare for battle. Beth took a nervous swallow, her lips trembling as she slowly nodded, trying to tell him that ‘Yes, she understands,’ and ‘Yes, I will fight for you’ but all that her eyes could scream back was ‘Please, be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt.’  Little did Daryl know, Beth was trembling, not from fear, but from her fervent attempt to hold back a part of herself that she would never want him to see.

 

But it was too late, as she saw Daryl leap to action and attack the man in front of him, Beth allowed the darkness blurring her eyes to take over. Her breathing rapidly increased as she grabbed Matt’s gun-toting arm with both her hands and shoved it downwards. Matt lost control and pulled the trigger, the bullet barely missing her side. The ringing of the gun awoke the fury within her, and all she saw was red. Her fingers grabbed the sharpened cylinder of metal that had been pinning half of her hair and sunk it deep through his eyes. Again and again, Beth speared her weapon against his skull, blind with rage and fueled by her savage desire to survive until what remained of his face was a mess of punctured meat.  

 

From the corner of her eyes she saw him, winded and struggling as he fought to disarm the man atop of him. Beth released the bloody sliver of a dagger from her hands, as she walked towards her fallen knife. Her fingers grazed the ivory of her long lost knife and carnal rage flowed through her fingertips. Her attention slipped back to the struggle behind her and all she saw felt was the parching thirst for the blood of the man who dared hurt _him._

 

Before she could even take another blink, her blade sliced through the ligaments of George’s skin and the spray of blood hissed in the air, her heart wrathful and unforgiving to anyone who dared rip this man away from her once more.

\-----------------

End notes: If any of you are interested, I kinda pictured the weapons (needle daggers) that Beth hides in her hair to look like this.   
I also picture older hair to be wearing her hair like this: <br />  
except a little wilder and unkempt. As you can see, the weapon can be easily concealed in her mess of blonde hair. Since Beth canonically likes to hide weapons, i thought this was a good way to add up to that and at the same time give her a deadly edge. Let me know what you think.


	6. You Are the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl deal with the aftermath of the struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been itching to get to this chapter for so long you have no idea. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also I highly highly highly recommend that you listen to the song title of this chapter: You are the Moon by the Hush Sound while you read the last parts of this chapter. Or maybe just play it on loop because it is THAT GOOD. I think the lyrics of the songs perfectly convey the emotions of our beloved couple right now.

_Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark_  
Emerging from the gentle grip of night's unfolding arms  
Darkness, darkness everywhere, do you feel all alone?  
The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone  
  
You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear  
It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier  
All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas  
The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe  
  
I will bring a mirror, so silver, so exact  
So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass  
I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky  
You will see your beauty every moment that you rise

_-The Hush Sound_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“Beth…”_

_“Beth…”_

_“Beth…”_

Beth was standing still, her knuckles white from how hard she was gripping her knife.  Daryl stood over her, his clothes completely soaked with blood (whether the blood was his, or the others, he did not care). His hands were reaching out for hers as he called her name, trying to snap her out of rage-fueled trance.

 

One moment, all Beth could sense was the taste of fear in her mouth as she watched Daryl stare down the point of a blade, and then the next, her fingers were cleanly slicing the throat of their oppressor. All she could feel was the fury ravaging in her veins, the solitary instinct to survive and protect roaring in her blood. It wasn’t until she felt Daryl’s fingers on cheeks that her eyes cleared and her hands trembled, dropping her knife to the ground. In one swift movement, Daryl’s body crashed against her chest as his hands wrapped around her body, enveloping her in a tight embrace.

 

“ ‘M sorry.. ‘M so sorry…” Daryl mumbled against her hair, feeling once again like he had failed to protect Beth.  Beth’s hands quickly wrapped around Daryl’s back in response, her tears welling up in her sapphire eyes. She sobbed over his shoulder, completely overwhelmed by the dissipating emotions of horror, fury, relief and shame.

 

All that Daryl wanted was for time to stop, so she could have as long as she needed to release her tears as he held her in his arms. Every fiber of his being yearned to soothe her as he caressed the golden threads of her hair, because he needed to be soothed as well. He must have lost ten years of his life when he saw that man point a gun at her temple and he needed the time to feel her breathe and her solid body against him to calm his nerves. However, his subconscious roared at him, reminding him of his first and foremost priority.

 

_‘Need to protect Beth. Need to keep her safe. Not again. NEVER AGAIN.’_

Beth felt two solid hands brushing over her, head-to-toe, checking for signs of injury. Daryl spoke to her low rasp. “ ‘re you hurt?” His cobalt eyes heating up her skin as he traced them along her slender figure. Her eyes stared at the ground, and all the she could do was shake her head in response.

 

A breath of relief escaped Daryl’s lungs.

 

“Come on. Let’s get this shit and move out. They said they got’a camp. People’s gon’come lookin’ for ‘em soon.” He gruffed.

 

They both made quick work with gathering their supplies, along with the knives and weapons of their deceased attackers. As Daryl strapped his crossbow across his chest, he grabbed Beth’s hand and pulled her towards the unattended pick-up truck at the edge of the forest.

 

“Can’t head back home now, they might have some trackers and attack th’place.” He gruffed, completely upset with himself, as he started the engine and drove down the road. Upon realization of this, Beth’s heart constricted, dreading the idea of anyone else catching them in an ambush.

 

Her fingers tightened around Daryl’s calloused hands. ‘ _What if they find us, Daryl?’_   the words wanting to escape her throat but never did. But she didn’t need to say anything at all, for Daryl understood and heard completely what she could not say.

 

“Don’t worry,” he spoke raising her fingertips to his lips as her tearful eyes finally met with the smolder of his.

 

 “I ain’t ever lettin’ them hurt you, ever again.” 

 

_‘Not while I’m breathin’_ he wanted to continue but let the words dissolve in his tongue.

But this did nothing to comfort her, for it wasn’t the fear of herself dying that paralyzed her, but the fear of losing the man next to her, who she’s realizing is quickly growing to mean more and more in her heart.

Unable to find the correct response to his sentiment, Beth simply held his hand tighter as she stared out the window of their speeding truck, hoping and praying that other evils would not be chasing them.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

They had been driving for hours in complete silence, the origin of their altercation a long distance away. Daryl, however, just kept his foot at the gas, focused on the road ahead as he tried to stretch the gap in between a few miles longer. _Just a little bit more…. Just a little bit further._ The words a looping mantra in revolving in his mind. All that he could feel was the thundering of his heart while his fingers brushed against the smooth marble of her skin, the feeling of her pulse thumping delicately in the tips of his thumbs, and all he could think about was how far he was willing to go to keep that pulse steady and beating.

 

Beth had refused to look at his face during the entire drive, still feeling the shame in herself for letting Daryl see the savage animal that consumes her body whenever danger came nearby. She remembered the feeling of blood spraying in her face, but all she could think about during that moment was her thirst for more, the animal roaring within her, telling her to protect herself. It was a part of herself that she despised, yet still a part of her she could not control. But most of all, she hated that he had to see it firsthand, because he was trying to defend her from a danger she imposed to themselves.

 

Daryl slowed down the truck, parking it on the side of the road as he noted that only of quarter of the gas is left in the tank.

 

“Look’s like we’re gonna have t’hide out somewhere out here for the night. Gotta leave this truck somewhere they can’t find em, just in case we need it again.”

 

Beth only nodded in reply, her hands releasing his as they gathered the rest of their newfound supplies and trekked out. They walked together side by side as they tried to find a good spot for the night, but her eyes remained anywhere else but Daryl’s face.

 

They walked in complete silence for a good hour before the found an almost imperceptible pathway embedded in the overgrowing grass, heading deeper to the Virginian woods. Beth tugged at Daryl’s jacket, trying to catch his attention as she pointed to the trail. Daryl nodded his approval, accompanied by a gravelly hum that told her he was pleased.

 

“Could be a cabin trail. Maybe find a place to hunker down for th’night.” He rasped. Beth nodded in agreement She broke out a low laying branch from a nearby tree and began to meticulously erase the trail they’re leaving behind as they found themselves treading further into the forest.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

After a time, Beth and Daryl found themselves staring at a clearing in the middle of the woods. At it’s center was a small lodge, old but solid, with its brick foundations slightly raising the rear half of the cabin as it adjusted to the slopes of the forest floor.

 

They crouched behind the trees, looking for any signs of human or walker presence, but found nothing. Silently, both of them padded nearer to the entrance of the cabin, their backs pressing against the wooden edifice. With Daryl’s crossbow at the ready and Beth’s pistol loaded and locked, Daryl knocked at the wooden door.

They both stood in the porch, alertly waiting and heard the snarls of walkers thudding against the door. Beth motioned the number ‘2’ with her fingers and Daryl nodded. After a silent count of three, he yanked open the cabin doors and both of them made quick work with dispatching the undead.

 

\----------------------------

The cabin was old, but lovely; simple, but luxurious according to the standards of the two survivors. The warm wooden panels covered the entirety of the area, giving the rustic ambience of forest home. To the farthest left was a simple wood burning stove while at the very center stood a hearth, untouched and covered in cobwebs. To the right was a small stairway leading up to the single bedroom that made the top floor.

 

After the entire lodge had been cleared, Daryl had set about securing the entrances and blocking the windows, while Beth worked on stoking the fireplace and searching for first aid. Instead, all she found is a half-bottle of ethyl alcohol and cotton pads from the lower cabinet of the bathroom.  Slowly, she approached Daryl, still avoiding his eyes, and muttered

 

“I need to check your bleedin.”

 

Daryl paused and looked at her stooped figure, then slowly walked near the light of the fireplace. Gradually, he took of his leather vest, and the frayed black grey flannel that covered his torso in order to let Beth check out his chest wound. As Daryl sat down the stool next to the fire, Beth kneeled in front of him shaky blood-covered fingers lightly tracing his wound.

 

Daryl was watching Beth’s face carefully, causing her face to heat up as she felt his smoldering eyes tracing patterns in her skin. Yet instead of meeting his gaze, her eyes focused on his bloodied chest and her chest constricted with guilt while she busied her hands with cleaning his bleeding cut.

 

Daryl’s roughed hands grabbed the velvet skin of hers padding on his chest, effectively ending her concentration.

 

“How long are you gonna not look’t me?” his voice hoarse with emotion and concern.

 

Beth tried tugging her left hand away, but Daryl’s grip was strong, steady and insistent. Instead, she looked down on the dusty red rug beneath her legs.

 

“I… I… can’t.”  she finally replied.

 

“How come?” Daryl asked. “D’you hate me tha’ much now?” he finally asked out loud, the question ringing in his mind finally coming to life. His voice was harsh and rough but his eyes blazed with intention and fear.

 

Upon hearing him, Beth finally lifted her round, cerulean eyes and met with the storm of his. Tearfully she exclaimed, “How can I hate you? You were the one who got hurt because of me! They found us because I was too busy starin’ at the sky and now look at what happened!”

 

Daryl’s eyes darkened, thinking of a reply but Beth only continued. “An’ all I could see was you fightin’ for me an’ I lost it! I couldn’t think straight and I was so scared, cause I didn’t want you dyin’ for a dead girl!” She cried, finally ripping her hands away from him but not braking away his burning gaze.

 

“I know you look at me and you see the Beth you knew, but ‘m not her anymore! I look like her but.. I’m not!” she stood.

 

“ Did you see what happened back there? Did you see what I’ve done?  That’s who I am now, that’s all that’s left of me!”

 

Beth wanted to stop but the words were overflowing in her mouth as tears blinded her.

 

 “And there you are bleedin’ for me, for nobody, for an empty shell of someone you used t’know!!!”

 

Daryl finally heard enough as he swiftly stood and grabbed Beth in another embrace. As someone who lived with self-hatred through all his years, it broke his heart that this willowing miracle of an angel felt the same.

 

“Stop.” He whispered, his thumbs grazing the back of her neck as he inhaled the cloying mixture of honeysuckle and amber in her hair. Beth just sobbed, grabbing his shoulders with both of her arms as she cried at the crook of Daryl’s neck.

 

“ I’m not me anymore, I’ve _changed_.”  She softly murmured.

 

Daryl hummed at her ear. “ ‘S that what you think of me? Y’ think that’s all I care about?” Beth’s face rised to meet his. Daryl continued, “How many times do I gotta tell you, don’t matter what you know and what y’don’t. Where you go, I go.”

 

Another pause filled the air and Daryl continued.

 

“Guess I should’ve said _, don’t matter who you are or who you were…_ ”

 

Beth’s tears stopped and a soft smile spread in her lips. Nervously, she brushed her hair to the back of her neck as she looked down once again.

 

“How could you say that... I don’t even remember how we met...” she softly laughed.

 

Daryl pulled away from her body ever so slightly, just so that he could use his fingers to lift her chin.

 

“What’re you talkin’ about?” he spoke.

 

 “Don’t you remember how we met yesterday? You was limpin’ an cryin’ and needed my savin’? “

 

Beth laughed again. “You know what I meant… And I was not crying!” Jokingly, she shoved Daryl’s shoulders away.

 

Daryl just chuckled. “Yea y’were. Cryin’ like a baby from the sound’ve it.”

 

“No, I was not!” Beth pushed against him with coy indignation. The tension eased from the two of them until they returned to amiable silence. Beth’s eyes softened, and her lips trembled as she softly asked,

“That’s how we met?”

 

The sound of crackling fire filled the air.

 

“That’s how we met.” Daryl replied steadily.

 

 “And what about the rest?” she whispered.

 

Another moment of silence passed.

 

…

…

…

 

He finally whispered, his eyes raging with a silent promise. _“I’ll remember th’ rest for the two of us.”_

 

\---------------------

_His skin cold from the mist of the night. The distant snarls of walkers muffled by the orchestra of chirping crickets echoed through the forest, but he found himself unconcerned, as his eyes gazed forward with his hands enveloping in hers. Softly they treaded over the overgrown thickets of grass until suddenly he stopped, using his back to slow her down._

_“What are we doin’ here?” She giggled, a hush whisper escaping her lips._

_He moved a finger to his lips, motioning her to be silent. “Shhh.. just wait.” He replied. It only caused her to giggle even more. “Somebody’s gonna come lookin’ for us soon.” She said, still grinning ear to ear._

_“Look.” He said._

_Her eyes shifted from his face to the clearing of forestry in front of her, as little sparkles of light glinted within the dark blanket of night. They gleamed softly, dancing across the whooshing of the grass, emanating the silver glow rivaling that of the starry sky._

_Her round eyes widened with surprise as she danced across the fields along with the fireflies coming to rise. A mirthful laugh sing-songed in the air, there he stood, frozen and captivated by the moon-goddess before him, radiant with silver light upon her hair and steel-blue eyes, twirling and spinning as the rest of the stars, the moon and the universe shimmered above her, revolving and bowing to the gravity of her grace._

_She stared at him, her eyes gleaming silver orbs as they luminesced with the light of the full moon above them. Pearlescent arms reached out for him._

_“ Let’s forget about everything else tonight. Let’s just always remember this. “_

\----------------------

 

Daryl was busy bringing in barrels of water that he had found at the lodge’s front porch. He had been boiling buckets of the water so that they could have something to drink when he found stacks of canned peach in one of the kitchen cupboards. Please with his find, he grabbed one of his knives and sliced open the top of the canister and tried to find some forks.

 

“Hey Beth! Come here and eat” he called, but only silence replied.

 

Panicked once again, Daryl scurried to look for her, only to find her quietly staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were wide and round, carefully considering the rust-colored liquid covering half of her face and hair, as well as the majority of her clothing.

 

Daryl stared at her reflection, eyes sweeping across the contrast of her pale pearlescent skin against the angry tinge of blood. From behind her he could see the slight shivering of her back as her lips trembled.

Her bloodied hands were raised in front of her as she stared at its reflection ahead.

Carefully, Daryl stepped back towards the hearth. A few moments later, he was walking in and out of the bathroom, busying himself with something behind Beth’s unmoving back.

 

After a while, Daryl stopped, and slowly stepped closer behind her until his chest was barely and inch away from her back. Beth stood still in front of the mirror, her eyes staring back at herself as Daryl clasped both her hands with his and softly pressed a warm piece of cloth against the smooth of her palms. He stroked the wet cloth and dragged it across the bottom of her palms to the tip of her fingers. Softly he murmured to her,

 

_“Y’don’t look’t the blood on your hands. Y’look at your hands under it, cause they’re strong.”_

 

He carefully wiped away as much of the crimson in her hands until she could see the translucent skin under once more. Stepping back once more to rinse the cloth, he returned once more, now softly pressing against the apex of her cheeks.

 

_“Y’don’t look at the blood on your cheeks, y’ look at your face righ’ here, cause that face fights, even when she’s scared.”_

 

 Carefully once more, Daryl worked the cloth across the skin of her cheeks to her jaw, until merely streaks of red remained and the faint blush of her skin shone through.

 

Finally, Daryl moved his hands from her cheekbones to the tip of her forehead, where her hair met the angry pink scarred skin that still causes his stomach to lurch with agony.

 

_“And y’don’t look at the blood in your hair, y’look at the scar right here, cause that’s the scar of someone who made it, someone who survived.”_

 

 He wiped the remainder of the clotted blood across the skin of her brow, down to her eyelids until all Beth could see was her pastel complexion and her clouded stare. Slowly the clarity in her eyes returned as Daryl washed the blood of her skin, taking with him the burden that it entails.

 

When he was done, Daryl reached for her hands and placed the crimson cloth between her fingers. A glimmer of recognition flashed in Beth’s eyes.

 

“ There’s some warm water over there. Y’ can go wash up the rest.” He coughed, self-consciously stepping back and looking away from her. “There’s also some clothes for you over there.”

 

“Thank you.” Beth murmured softly.

 

Daryl cleared his throat and took one last look at Beth before he stepped outside the room and left her be.

*****

 

_She was walking down the rows of berries they have been cultivating for months. In her right hand was a small wicker basket, old and falling apart but still held its purpose. Very eagerly she crouched down to the shrubs, humming and picking for ripened fruits, when a walker approached from nowhere and grabbed her basket, ripping it effectively. Before she could even let out a shriek, a bolt pierced through and incapacitated the corpse._

_She looked around for her hero, only to find a rough and somber looking man staring back at her, muscular arms towing his signature crossbow._

_He averted his eyes away from her as he retrieved his arrow when she spoke to him._

_“Thank you.” She smiled at him._

_“ ‘S nothing.” He scoffed turning his back from her and walking away._

_Just as he took his first couple steps, she looked down the ground and realized that her basket had been destroyed. “Dangit!” she muttered.  He looked back at her, wondering what the problem was. A second later, he reached out his arms, a crimson handkerchief hanging between his fingers. Slowly, she reached out for his hands, smiling._

_“Thanks.” She said as she used the crimson cloth as a makeshift container for her berries._

_“uhhuhhmm.” He grumbled in reply._

_“My name’s Beth.” She looked at his eyes and felt surprised by how strikingly blue and intense his eyes were. A soft fluttering fleeted in her core. She reached out her right hand to his._

_A few moments floated by._

_The reserved recluse replied as his sturdy hands met with the delicate skin of hers._

_“Daryl.”_

_*******_


	7. High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth remembers some of her past. Daryl helps deal with the aftermath. Beth is a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re all paying attention. The signs are all there, you just gotta know how to read them. ;)

# High Hopes

 _Broken bottles in the hotel lobby_  
Seems to me like I'm just scared of never feeling it again  
I know it's crazy to believe in silly things  
But it's not that easy

 _I remember it now, it takes me back to when it all first started_  
But I've only got myself to blame for it, and I accept it now  
It's time to let it go, go out and start again  
But it's not that easy

 _And in my dreams, I meet the ghosts of all the people who have come and gone_  
Memories, they seem to show up so quick but they leave you far too soon  
Now evil is just staring at the barrel of a gun  
And I do believe

 _Believe I've got high hopes_  
High hopes, it takes me back to when we started  
High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again  
High hopes, oh,  
And the world keeps spinning  
How this world keeps spinning around

_-Kodaline_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Daryl hadn’t even made it to the center of the lodge when he heard her footsteps running towards him.  Fearing that something was wrong he turned around, only to be tackled by Beth’s tight embrace.

 

 _Ooof._ “What’s wrong, girl?” He grunted, as his alert eyes swept the area. Only, he found no threat as Beth skipped in delight while she squeezed his solid torso.

 

“Daryl! I remembered somethin’!” she smiled sweetly, pride evident upon the twinkle of her cerulean irises.

 

It took a second before what she said registered in his mind. Daryl’s heart raced, palpitating with curiosity and excitement for whatever memory she unearthed.

 

Beth squealed in delight, “I remember how we first met! Isn’t that great?”

 

Daryl’s eyes squinted with humor. “ ‘Thought we just talked about this a’couple hours ago.” Beth replied with a cheerful giggle. “You know what I meant! I meant that time at the farm, when everyone was tryin’ to gather up a dinner and I was pickin’ berries and you let me borrow this,” smiling with pride as she showed him the crimson piece of cloth he had lent her once again.

 

“Oh! And your hair was so short, and you looked so mean and scary but really you’re just a _sweet, sweet man!”_ Beth teased and continued. “Oh and the farm was so big and green and… and…”

 

Her voice slowly faded away as she realized that the memory she reacquired contained more fragments of information than the actual moment alone. _A flash of green pastures, stables and barns, the sweet smile of a mother gone too soon, the faint murmur of faceless voices as they gathered around a table, abound with food, her little feet straddling a horse for the very first time, the sweet smell of Georgian spring that she had come to know and love._

A single tear fell along the side of her cheeks. Beth tried to catch her breath as an overwhelming sensation of homesickness crept within her heart. Her chest lurched, finally remembering a part of herself she had long lost, her _home._

“ I—I—I remember my home, “ she finally released. If Beth had anymore tears to cry, she would have shed them right then and there as the memory of the place she grew up in came crashing upon her mind in waves and tides. Small memories from her childhood crept within her subconscious reminding her of loved ones who no longer existed.  One moment Beth was completely elated from her revelations, the next she was heaving dry sobs against Daryl’s chest as she experienced the pain of losing her home like it was the first time all over again.

_“It’s all gone.. They’re all gone.. Aren’t they?”_  Beth weeped in heartbreaking sobs as Daryl stroked her back. There were many things that Daryl was good at, but finding the right words were never in his forte, and so he could only nod in agreement.  Beth did not know what to do, as a splitting headache consumed her from the revival of long lost memories.

 

“I don’t know.. what.. to do Daryl..” Beth hiccupped as she giggled. “ I can’t stop cryin’... and I don’t know if it’s because I’m happy or if I’m sad.” Her voice croaked at the last syllable. Daryl only hummed at her, crooning as he attempted to soothe her once more with his touch.

 

The sound of her cries collided violently in his chest, and all he could focus on is the pain storming in the irises of her lids.  A pang of self-loathing sparked within him as he stared upon the sight of this astoundingly strong woman weeping for all that she has lost and gained. And there was nothing he could do. He would’ve bled himself dry if that was what it took to ease her pain. He would’ve rearranged every star in the universe and pulled them down to where she was if it would take away her grief. Yet, all he could do is hold her and absorb each of her melodious sobs.

 

“Just keep cryin’ Beth. ‘f that’s what you need, jus’ keep cryin..’ He said as he lifted her heaving body and placed themselves sitting down on the floor, with Daryl’s legs folding against each other as he cradled Beth’s crying frame across his lap. From there he silently eased her as she let the remnants of her sadness bleed away with her tears.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Her eyelids drooped as she found herself exhausted, weak and spent, but safely tucked away within Daryl’s arms.  As she found herself breathing in Daryl’s heady scent of petrichor and sweat once more, the gravity of sleep threatened to consume her. She found herself cuddling closer and closer to him until she finally heard him clear his throat.

 

“Oh.. I’m sorry.” Beth startled, suddenly aware of how intimate their contact was. “ I guess I got carried away.” She hesitantly left the warmth of his embrace as she gingerly stretched her arms and back. “I should probably take that bath now so we could sleep soon.”

 

“Mmhhhmm..” Daryl gruffed, looking up at her from where he was leaning against the wall, suddenly missing her warmth.

 

Beth slowly walked away from him, but before she could take another step, she turned back around and leaned down on him, as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. The expected butterflies followed, fluttering in her belly and tugging once more against the strings of her memories.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered, completely unaware of the flushing in Daryl’s skin as the feeling of her soft lips washed over him. Darkened eyes glimmered against her once more.

 

“ S‘Nothin’ “ he replied, his throat gravelly and warm as he watched her graceful curves drift away, desperately trying to restrain the emotions ravaging within him safe and hidden from the blonde who already has enough to deal with.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Beth’s fingers softly skimmed across the soapy surface of her bath, as her thoughts roamed about in slivers of memories and emotions. There was so much for her to process, and she did not know where to begin, now that her emotions have waned and she could think a bit more clearly.

 

Slowly she relaxed her muscles against the cold water, appreciating the luxury of the moment. As she lathered her skin with the floral-scented soap, her lips parted to release a low, excruciating moan of pleasure. Trying to hold herself back from making too much noise, Beth grazed her teeth against her bottom lip, as soft sounds of delight escaped. “It’s been too long since I had a good wash.” She mewled, covering herself with a thick blanket of suds as she cleaned every nook and cranny of herself. 

 

_Daryl’s face flashed in her mind._

Beth found her fingers kneading the skin of her chest and felt the still pounding of her heart as she remembered the way Daryl’s eyes had darkened after her kiss. Her fingers moved from her chest to her mouth, trying once again to remember the feel of his skin against her lips. It had stirred something deep within Beth, but every time she attempted to put a name to the fleeting emotion, the name burned away at the tip of her tongue.

 

Frustrated with herself, she still found her mind focused on the silent man keeping watch of her. Everything has been so sudden, from their reunion, to their unexpected skirmish, and all the moments in between, but as soon as she had met him, she knew that she was drawn to him like the moon is drawn around the earth.  Thinking back on her newfound memory of their sweet introduction, more fondness blossomed within her chest, and she couldn’t help but wonder if the redneck felt a sliver of the same emotions too. 

 

 _‘Don’t be stupid,’_ she scolded herself. ‘ _He’s only nice to you because he thought you were dead. Stop getting ahead of yourself.’_

Shaking her head and feeling too exhausted to mull about her thoughts any longer, she decided to leave it alone for now, as she folded the pieces of her thoughts together and placed it gingerly within the pockets of her heart.

 

Beth hastily rinsed herself and left the tub. As she padded across the floors to reach for the clothes that Daryl found for her, the reflection of her body caught the corner of her eyes. She paused, observing her bare body from the silver pane of glass across her. She saw the strength in her arms end stomach, her time of surviving alone clearly etched in the sinews of her slender muscles.  Her eyes moved upwards to her moonlit face. As the moon rays hit her skin, she saw the shades of blue and purple scattered across her cheeks and jaw, as well as the rest of her lower body. It shocked her at first, as she hadn’t realized just how badly she was hurt the other day, and her pupils constricted as she remembered the kicks she received a _nd what she did to the man after._

‘ _Y’don’t look at the blood in your hands, y’look at your hands cause they’re strong.’_

Daryl’s soothing voice echoed in her mind. Her heart hammered within the confines of her chest as she remembered the tender way his hands swept across hers as he rinsed away the proof of her sins. _“That’s right,”_ she thought. She stared at the mirror and once again considered all of her body, trying to accept every aspect of herself; The broken and empty parts, the parts that hate and fight along with the gentle and loving parts of her. She isn’t a shell of the woman she used to be. _She is the woman who she is now._ Even if she never does remember everything about her past _,_ she will live with herself and go on fighting for the life she has now. As determination steeled her will, she knew that much, she was certain of.

Finally ripping herself away from her roaming thoughts once more, Beth put on the white tee shirt she had found settled across the counter. As she inspected herself, she realized how large the shirt was for her, covering her entire upper frame all the way down to her thighs. She cringed at her reflection once more, noting to herself how she looked like ’ _a sorry sack of potatoes’._

 She then followed by putting on the grey pair of boxer briefs that Daryl had found. It was a little too big for her, but it was snug enough around the _places_ Beth needed it to be snug in. However, when she finally tried putting on the red sweatpants, it was far too big for her slender legs. No matter how much the tried pulling it in knots and tightening it, the most she achieved was making three steps before it fell once more, tumbling in a red puddle of fabric between her ankles.

 

“Forget it.” Beth sighed as she resigned herself to putting on a pair of white socks. She glanced to the corner of the tub where her blood-caked clothes lay, and for actually considered for a second to clean them tonight. Finally, she decided against it, feeling good, clean and spent for the night.

 

Beth took one last glance in the mirror as she brushed her wild golden mane to submission, but after a minute or two of trying, she finally resigned, just accepting that she will be stuck with wavy unruly hair for the rest of her life. She cringed at herself one last time and walked out the door.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Daryl was leaning his forehead against the wall as he tried to reign in his emotions. His eyes remained close as he tried to slow his breathing and his thundering heartbeats. However, the harder he tried to _not_ think about Beth’s lips and the way it glided across his cheeks, the more he found himself actively thinking about it.

 

“You dumbass,” he scolded himself. “Woman has ‘nough on her plate already and you’re thinkin’ bout _before?”_

 

_Damn, lil brother. You losin’ your nuts for a little peck?_

_Just how whipped are ya’ ?_

Finally, Merle’s ruthless voice came ringing to in his ears. He was actually grateful for once, as the sound of his voice effectively cut his train of thought.

 

However, Daryl did not expect to feel the sharp pang of loneliness as soon as he noticed the deafening silence around him, without Beth’s presence next to him.  His chest shuddered, for a different reason this time.

 

The longer he waited in silence, the more the silence weighed heavy on him. Daryl was trying hard to be reasonable with himself, trying to talk his mind out of busting the doors down to the bathroom and checking once more that Beth hadn’t disappeared, that she was real, that she was alive.

 

_Look at ya’self Darlina! Missin’ your girl like a sick pup._

_Don’t see ya waggin’ ya tail like that for old Merle._

Merle’s voice only aggravated him even more, as he settled on leaning towards the wall and at least ease his tension by feeling her presence nearer. His footsteps were getting nearer the bathroom door when he heard _it._

Beth’s low moan echoed around the bathroom walls and through the door, immediately sending fire across Daryl’s veins. His body went rigid, _along with other parts of him_ , as he heard Beth’s heavy breathing and mewling from the other room. Now Daryl was really exasperated with himself as he battled with staying next to the door and _trying_ to ignore Beth’s low whimpers of pleasure, or walking straight away, out the door and never looking back until the proof of his arousal is good and gone.

 

He decided on the latter, as he walked towards the front entrance of the lodge and took a midnight smoke. The smell of forest air and cigarette cleared Daryl’s mind, and he found himself seriously considering his new founded relationship with his personal miracle of an angel. A part of him yearned for _more,_ for Beth and him to pick up right where they left off before he stupidly let her slip away and he almost lost her. But as he thought about the young blonde, he knew that his foremost priority is keeping her safe and letting her heal. It was his mistake that lead them to this situation, and so he would spend the rest of his life trying to right his wrong. All the rest doesn’t matter. For Beth, Daryl would do _anything, BE anybody_ that she needed him to be; her friend, her protector, her pillar, her ….

_A piece like that ain’t gonna look at ya’ **the same** no matter how hard ya try!_

_She’s brand new and shiny, and you’re just an old piece’o hillbilly trash._

“At least Merle is bein’ honest.”  He scoffed at himself. “Really, there’s no need to be gettin’ all tied up about nothin’. She’s here. She’s alive. Can’t ask for any more than that.” Finally taking one last glance around their surroundings and making sure they were safe, Daryl gathered his thoughts up and walked back inside.

 

\--------------------------------

 

 Daryl was busy barring the door when she sheepishly padded back to the living room.

 

“Ummm.. Daryl?” Beth softly murmured, trying to catch his attention.

 

 No amount of preparation could have equipped Daryl with the proper facilities to process the ethereal vision in front of him. As he turned around, his eyes widened in shock from the sight of Beth cloaked in thin fabric carefully clinging to the curves of her body. From how the light was shining through the fabric, he could see the silhouette of her body, from the undulating roundness of her chest to the delicate arc of her waist to her hips. As his eyes traveled downwards, he saw the way her boxer briefs barely clinging low on her stomach as it hugged her backside perfectly.

 

Beth mistook his glare for confusion, so she looked downwards, feeling self-conscious around the quiet man for the first time. A faint blush spread across her cheeks as she bit her lower lips in embarrassment.

 

“I know, I look ridiculous.” She whispered.

 

If Daryl wasn’t _affected_ then, he _definitely was affected_ now. His stomach tightened in coils as the heat of desire spread to his loins, immediately causing him to strain against the fabric of his jeans. He swiftly turned away from her while he tried to regain composure.

 

“The sweatpants kept fallin’ and I couldn’t find anythin’ else that would fit…” Beth tried to explain, completely oblivious to the torment she was causing this man as she chewed some more on her pink, delicate lips.

 

Daryl coughed, his senses fighting to return to him. 

 

“Y’ should get some sleep. I’ll take first watch.” He shrugged as he pointed to the stairways leading to the bedroom.

 

“ Why don’t you get some rest too? Everythin’ else is secured. “ Beth insisted. “ An’ you’ve been drivin’ all night, an’ you still need to heal all your wounds.”

 

Daryl considered it for a second, then grunted in agreement. “A’right. You go on up an’ I’ll sleep here on the couch. Tha’ way I can sleep an’ still keep you safe.”

 

Beth wanted to contest, not really wanting to be away from her companion at all,  but before she could open her mouth, Daryl already cut her off.

 

“  Go on, girl. “  Daryl whispered as he placed his hands upon her shoulder and ran it down her hands.

 

Something about his eyes told Beth that he needed more from her than just the touch of his thumbs against her knuckles, and before she could even think about what she was doing, her arms embraced Daryl once more, as she stood on the tips of her toes and placed a sincere kiss upon his cheeks.

 

“Ok then… Good night.” She whispered as she walked away to the stairs, leaving Daryl in a daze of honeysuckle, amber, soap and her skin.

 

 


	8. Us Against the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth tries to burn Daryl's demons away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 8 of Cherry Wine. I hope you dear readers are enjoying our favorite couple’s story as it progresses. Both of our lovebirds are just slowly re-acclimating to their new reality, and so as they both progress with their healing, their feelings progress along with it. Enjoy!

**Us Against the World**

_Oh morning come bursting the clouds, amen_  
Lift off this blindfold, let me see again  
And bring back the water, let your ships roll in  
In my heart she left a hole  
  
The tightrope that I'm walking just sways and ties  
The devil, as he's talking, with those angel's eyes  
And I just want to be there when the lightning strikes  
And the saints go marching in  
  
And sing slow it down  
Through chaos as it swirls  
It's us against the world  
  
Like a river to a raindrop  
I lost a friend  
My drunken hazard Daniel in a lion's den  
And tonight I know it all has to begin again  
So whatever you do  
Don't let go  
  
And if we could float away  
Fly up to the surface and just start again  
And lift off before trouble just erodes us in the rain  
Just erodes us in the rain  
Just erodes us and see roses in the rain  
  
And sing slow it down  
Slow it down  
Through chaos as it swirls  
It's us against the world  
-Coldplay

_\---------------------------_

_“ I get it now.”_

_A chill spread down his body as he heard the echoes of her cold words. He knew what was about to happen and terror gripped him._

_“NO! STOP!” he screamed, but before his hands could reach her and prevent her from making a fatal mistake, the sound of gun fire triggered and reverberated violently against the harsh, fluorescent walls. White hot rage roared in his chest, and before he could blink, his gun had exploded as he pointed it against that horrid head._

_Tears blinded him, a cold spray of panic clutching in the bowels of his chest, telling him he had failed. He didn’t want to look down on the floor, he knew what he would find. But there she lay, in her flaxen hair forever stained with scarlet blood as her body remained unmoving, frozen, stagnant, blue and lifeless._

_“BETH! BETH!! BETH!!!” he wailed, but no matter how hard he shook and cradled her body, she remained still and breathless. He clutched her body, tight within his embrace, apologizing again and again for failing her once more. He was choking with the ashes of grief in his mouth when he saw her fingers, twitch ever so slightly towards him._

_Relief flooded his system as he pulled away from her, wanting to see her big, blue eyes sparkle with joy once again. His eyes peered upwards, but instead of the blue of the ocean that he had expected to see, his irises met with cold, grey unseeing ones. Beth snarled and growled at him, baring her teeth as her decaying body hungered for his meat._

_“No… no… NO!” he cried, anguish washing over him as he let go of his grip and allowed her teeth to sink within his flesh._

_\------------------------------_

Beth had been uncomfortable since she had lain in bed. As the hours of the night passed she tossed and turned, readjusting her dusty pillows and sheets to find a comfortable position but to no avail. With a heavy sigh, she resigned to placing a forearm atop her head as she stared at the canopy of the bed and mulled about the recent events.She replayed her newfound memories again and again, trying to gather any small piece of information embedded within memory and place it in chronological order within the timeframe of her mind. Some of the memories were easy to place, mostly the ones from her warm and happy childhood whose memories were tinted with the happy shade of green. Other memories, however, still evaded her, passing and fleeting in silvery threads, moving further and further away from her the harder she tried to reach.

 

All of sudden, Beth got distracted when she heard a soft groaning from downstairs. Fearing the worst, she quickly, but quietly grabbed the pistol she placed next to the double bed she was laying on. Silently she leaned against the railing of the stairs, checking for intruders.

 

More muffled groans came from below. Beth panicked as she wondered how walkers had invaded their threshold and where her silent protector went.

 

 _“Daryl?”_ she hissed, hoping not to alert the walkers below. However, a few moments passed and she heard no reply, aside from more stifled moans. Upon listening closer though, she realized that there was a pained quality to the sounds that walkers would never have. She tip-toed further down the stairs, only to realize that the groans were vibrating from Daryl’s still body, as he twitched and turned around the rustic couch.

 

After a second of confusion, Beth rushed to his side, dropping her gun in the process to make way for her fingers across the skin of his forehead.

 

 _“No..no…”_ Daryl shook, cold sweat spreading across his body as he trashed around in agony. “ _Beth! Beth!”_

“Ssshhh… wake up, Daryl.” She whispered in his ears as he fingers tried wiping his sweat away. “I’m right here, I’m right here.”

 

Daryl’s writhing lessened, as Beth’s voice rang past his ears and pulled him back to the present. His stormy eyes opened, panicked and searching for the origin of the sound. His eyes focused on the blonde angel peering down on him, kneeling on the floor so that both of her hands could hold him and soothe away his nightmares.

 

“Beth!” Daryl jumped, enveloping her in his embrace, as his heart hammered across his chest. He pulled back his face as stared down at her sparkling cerulean eyes, so full of life and emotion, in contrast to the dead, grey haze of the Beth from his dreams.

 

“Tell me this is real.. please..” he begged, completely uncaring about how desperate his plea had sounded coming from his dry, quivering lips.

 

Beth simply held his frenzied gaze. “I’m here.. I’m real.. I’m right here..” she whispered, placing soft, impassioned kisses around his cheeks and his forehead, allowing him to take all the comfort he needed from her presence.

The silence of the cabin was comforting, only broken by the fluttering sound of lips meeting flesh.

“I thought you were dead..” Daryl finally uttered, breaking the peaceful quiet. Beth nodded, understanding that it wasn’t only his dream that he was talking about. “ I know.” She hushed. “I know…”

“ Thought I lost y’ all this time..” he continued. “ I keep thinkin’ that I’m dreamin’ .. sooner or later ‘m gonna wake up..”

 

_“You were just gone…”_

Daryl’s silent words of confession were like a twisting knife in Beth’s heart. She wished to comfort the haunted man, but knew no idea how to. She would’ve begged all the gods in the universe, supplicated at their feet, as she laid her still beating heart out as offering, if that was what it took to shake this man’s demons away. She would have burnt the entire world to the ground, if it would burn away that darkness that followed him with it. She would have done anything, to comfort this tormented man the same way he’s always comforted her; but all she could do was hold him, as she placed his left hand against the skin of her chest, from where heart rested.

“D’you feel it beatin’ ?” she whispered.

 

Daryl nodded.

 

“ Listen.. “ she whispered once more.

Daryl’s eyes stayed on hers, but his mind concentrated on the feeling Beth’s rapidly beating heart against his calloused hands. He was entranced by it, forever hypnotized by its tenacity to keep going. If he could peer through her translucent skin, he would’ve sworn he could see her heart bathed in light and crowned in golden flowers.

A minute stretched into ten, and they both found themselves in peaceful silence as the night idly passed away. With heavy reluctance, Beth broke away from their embrace. Daryl’s heart faltered as he assumed that the young woman in front of him has reached her limit of him. He watched her moonlit body as she slowly glided towards the stairs without a word. From the way the silver light was making her pearlescent skin and white shirt shimmer, Daryl could have sworn she was an angel.

Beth paused at the bottom of the stairwell, as she looked back at Daryl.

“Let’s go to bed.” she breathed softly. She took three steps upwards before she paused and reached out her hand to him.

Silence cloaked the air, followed by the sound of boots and footsteps, two souls making peace with their demons for the night as they walked together and laid their bones to rest.

\--------------------------------

 

_He was fuming with anger, with her or with himself, he did not know. He was still hot-tempered from their little spat in the forest. All he knew was that he did not understand this pathetic quest for alcohol in a run down, walker infested shithole. He busied himself with shoving bundles of cash and jewelry in their black backpack, filling it with useful items for kindling or alarms._

_His stomach flipped in terror as he heard the sound of her crashing against the next room’s wall. Quickly he ran towards her direction, his crossbow at the ready when he heard the sound of glass breaking and the angry snarls of a walker. But then, he saw her, as he turned around the corner of the entrance, he watched her savagely sinking a broken stem of glass through a walkers face, again and again, till she finally finished it off with a knife._

_A swell of pride bubbled in his chest, but his ill-temper remained masking his face._

_“Thanks for the help,” she panted, each word oozing with sarcasm._

_“You said y’ can take care of yourself. Y’did.” He replied._

_She took a moment to consider what she said before a small glint of pride showed in the blues of her eyes. Her lips turned ever so slightly, as she looked up on his face._

_“But who’s gonna take care of you if I failed?”_

_\--------------------------_

Daryl awoke from the deepest slumber he’s had in a very long time. As he opened his eyes, his senses were greeted by the heady combination of honeysuckle, amber and sun. Instinctively, he burrowed his nose further in to the top of her head, where her wild golden hair splayed across her back.

After releasing a deep contented sigh, Daryl realized that in their slumber, him and his angel had come together in a messy tangle of limbs. He found himself lying on his side, with Beth’s back snug against his chest and her rear an inch away from his morning rigidity. His left arm was enclosing her, his hand rubbing against her stomach while his right arm served as their own personal pillow. It was the most comfortable Daryl had been for so long and so he allowed himself a moment longer in the peaceful morning silence, to simply breathe her presence, safe and sound within the confines of his arm.

Beth’s sleeping form seemed to feel just as comfortable and tranquil because she snuggled her back even deeper into Daryl’s embrace until her backside had rubbed against his hardened flesh. Seemingly unperturbed, Beth simply released a long, blissful sigh as she stayed asleep.

 Daryl released a soft tortured groan as he slowly backed away from her warmth, hoping that she wouldn’t be awoken by his hesitant jerks.

Beth, however, released a small yawn as she blinked awake, slowly turning her body towards him.

“Mornin’ “ she smiled, her eyes slightly swollen for all of last night’s events, but her cerulean irises shone, bright and well-rested from a good night’s sleep. Daryl found himself enchanted once again by this hearth goddess glowing within his arms. 

“Mornin’” he hoarsely murmured, both of them not wanting to move and disturb the confines of their peaceful bubble.

“ I don’t think I wanna leave this bed today. “ she giggled, trying to lighten the air around them.

“Mmmhmmm..” he replied, fully understanding what she meant.

“We could just stay in bed.. and rest.. and let the rest of the world go by..” she murmured, laughing even harder now as she seriously began to consider the idea.

Daryl’s eyes remained on her, taking in as much of her smile as he can in silent contentment. The idea soon dissipated however, as Beth’s stomach released a growl so loud it even frightened him a bit.

 _“Oops.”_ She giggled. “Guess my stomach has other plans for me. Come to think of it.. we haven’t really eaten much this past couple of days.” Her mind flashed back to the two squirrels they evenly divided during their night at the barn.

Every fiber of Daryl’s being resisted, but somehow, he managed to rip himself away from her as he lifted his body across the bed.

“Come on,” he gruffed, bending his torso as he laced up his boots. “Got some peaches and clean water downstairs.”

Beth followed him as he descended down to the kitchen once more. Daryl handed her a can of preserved peaches which she gratuitously savored. When she finally finished all of the fruits with her hands, she licked her lips and her fingers clean, and gave an impish grin to him.

Daryl knew it was a bad idea to sit right across from the blonde as soon as she began to eat. He couldn’t help but keep staring at lips while she ravaged the contents of her can. It was so unlike the Beth he remembered, thinking back to when she insisted eating pig’s feet with a fork and knife. Yet, everything about her now was just as endearing to his eyes, if not more. His chest did a somersault as he watched her insert her fingers in her mouth and innocently licked it clean while his eyes traveled to the bottom of her pink lips, luscious and wet and dripping with the sweet syrup of peaches. For a second in time, he wanted to lean in, to see if those perfect supple lips actually tasted like the sweet flavor of peaches and cherries, cloying and intoxicating in his mouth. He wanted to glide his tongue against hers and see if he could get himself lost within her, drunk with her sweet sighs and moans as he ----

“--- perfect.” Beth exclaimed, suddenly breaking his thoughts.

“Hmmm?” He grunted, not catching what she said.

“I said ‘Those peaches were perfect’” she grinned, cleaning the last of her fingers

Soon, she stood up, as she walked towards his sitting figure, her hands softly upon his shoulders as her cerulean irises peered to the steel blue of his.  “But.. what are we gonna do now?” she asked, their next course of action completely unknown.

Daryl took a moment to consider everything before he replied.  “Why don’t we can check out what’s rest of the shit and find anythin’ useful, get our supplies prepared till we can head back out.”

“Ok.. and then what?” Beth continued, secretly eager to head back so she could meet the rest of her family, and hopefully regain some more of herself. Just as easily as he could read her eyes before, he immediately understood what her eyes silently communicated with his.

“ I’m gonna hunt us some food so tomorrow, we can just go take a look around, find another car or somethin’ that way we don’t gotta walk all the way east. Too risky to use the same truck back.”

“Got it.” She nodded in understanding, “but as long as you’re out, can’t I just come huntin’ with you. They say two is better than one.”

“How do you know that’s what they say?” Daryl replied lightheartedly.

Beth took a second before she understood.

“I guess my mind just knows a lot more than I thought I did.” She smiled, as she filled the room with melodious laughter along with the light that radiated from within her, bathing him in her goodness and warmth for a brief yet _ohsoprecious_ moment in time before they set about their day and the troubles that come along with it.


	9. Kingdom Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth's camaraderie deepens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I really really cannot stress this enough. Please do take the time to listen or read the lyrics for every chapter. They are not just there for decoration, I swear. They’re actually very very central to the plot.  
> On another note.. I really hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

#    Kingdom Come

_Run, run, run away_   
_Buy yourself another day_   
_A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear_   
_So low only you can hear_

_Run, run, run and hide_   
_Somewhere no one else can find_   
_Tall trees bend and lean pointing where to go_   
_Where you will still be all alone_

_Run fast as you can_   
_No one has to understand_   
_Fly high across the sky from here to kingdom come_   
_Fall back down to where you're from_

_Don't you fret, my dear_   
_It'll all be over soon_   
_I'll be waiting here for you_   
_For you, for you_   
_Run, Run, Run Away_   
_Run, Run, Run Away_

_-The Civil Wars_

_\---------------------------_

The sound of grunting echoed across the cabin walls. Heavy heaves and panting filled the air in between, as their bodies glistened in sweat, the sinews of their muscles clenching and tightening in rhythmic, synchronized strokes.

_“It’s not going to fit…”_ she groaned, her chest tightening as she tried catching her breath.

“ _Jus’ a little bit more…”_ he groaned back, giving one last heavy heave as his sweat dripped to the solid of his back.

“ _It’s hurting me, Daryl.”_ she replied, her knuckles white as she gripped cotton fabric with all her might.

“ _It’s in.”_ he exclaimed, as both bodies fell to the floor, finally able to release their clenched breaths in heavy pants.

Daryl and Beth both stood, mildly exhausted, as they admired their work. On their feel lay a duffel bag, filled to the brim with canned goods, deer jerky and bottled water, perfectly packed and zipped by the duo. After half a day of scavenging, Beth and Daryl manage to scrounge enough food and water to last more than a week’s worth of trekking.

Daryl let out a low whistle of admiration. Beth just rolled her eyes at him, smiling and enjoying this relaxed camaraderie. Ever since the events of last night, Daryl’s demeanor has slightly changed. Ever so slightly, Beth can feel the shift in the air between them, laced less and less with the rivulets of grief and hesitation, making way for other blossoming emotions remaining unnamed.

 

“Now all we got’ta do is find us a car and we’re set,” the gentle redneck spoke, proud of the progress they made during the day. Aside from food rations, they also managed to find a sizeable amount of ammunition for their newly acquired guns. Some of the ammo did not match, but they decided to bring it with them anyway, knowing that someone in Alexandria will make good use for it.

 

“I can’t wait to meet my sister,” Beth replied as she walked back to the bathroom to freshen up and change clothes. She looked forward to wearing her grey knit sweater again, no longer caked in gore and muck after a long deserved washing, along with Daryl’s clothes.

 

_Daryl actually cringed inwardly as Beth handed him back his newly-washed clothing. He didn’t want to admit to her that he didn’t really liked the smell of synthetic detergent. However, as soon as he buttoned up his favorite grey and black flannel, he caught a whiff of the fabric, and it smelled of the same soap that Beth wore in her hair; the scent of honeysuckle. It clinged to his skin, reminding him of the overwhelming thrill that she sent down his spine every time her soft supple skin brushed over his roughened ones. He decided freshly washed clothes didn’t sound so bad after all._

“About that..” Daryl replied, continuing their conversation through the bathroom doors. The last thing he wanted was to spoil Beth’s excitement, but he felt like he needed to speak with her about some of the possibilities.

 

“What is it?” Beth finally answered back, as she walked out the door donning her favorite outfit: her favorite grey knitted sweater over grey denim jeans, black combat boots and her secret weapons, two slender slivers of daggers delicately pinning her blonde braids to the back of her hair. She looked like a goddess, ready to wage war to whomever dared crossed her path.

 

Daryl tried regaining his thoughts as he hastily ripped his eyes away from the radiant woman in front of him. “Guess I just need’a talk to you about some other things. “ he murmured.

 

“What do you mean?” Beth asked, concern glistening in her eyes as she leaned on his forehead and touched his cheeks softly. Daryl pulled away, not really knowing how to continue the conversation he started.

“ ‘Ts just that.. I’ve been thinkin’..” he murmured. Beth just replied with a soft innocent giggle.

“Of course y’are.” She smiled, “When _are_ you not thinkin?”

 

Daryl only nodded with a soft chuckle as she reached out for both of her palms. His thumbs rubbed slow soft circles at the tender muscles of her practiced hands, his eyes focusing downwards as he averted her questioning gaze.

 

“When we get back.. The thing is.. when you meet ev’ryone else..” he struggled with his words, not really knowing how to convey to her his secret fears. Beth only listened in silence, allowing him the time he needed to finish his thoughts.

 

“ ‘Know you’ve been itchin’ to see them and all, but there ain’t no guarantee you’re gonna remember anythin’.” He finally spoke, concern dripping for the woman in front him. “Might recognize them, might not.. ‘Just don’t want to see you upset, is all..”

 

Beth finally understood where he was getting at. All that she has wanted for the longest was to find the pieces of herself and gluing them back together, and now she was _so close_ , she could almost feel her brain constantly vibrating, just waiting for another clue to help unlock more of her memories. She understood Daryl’s fear (or so she thought), but she knew deep within herself that she can be whole again.

 

“Well..” the determined woman finally replied, placing one of her palms gently upon his cheek. “even if nothin’ does happen, it doesn’t matter, ‘cause I get to be with my family again. I mean just the fact tha’ I even have a sister who’s been _missin’ me all this time…_  Just findin’ her again is enough for me.”

 

Daryl secretly cringed at her statement. It was so typical of Beth to believe in everyone, regardless of whether she truly knew them or not. And all that he wanted was to shield her from disappointment, to stop her from taking a step too far and tumbled down the cliffs of despair.

 

Beth continued, “I mean think about it-- I’m already startin’ to remember so much, and that was without tryin’. Imagine what would happen if I actually tried.” She whispered hopefully. “I know you’re just tryin’ to protect me, but I can handle this.”

 

Finally, he managed to actually snap out of her intent gaze and voice out what has really been bothering him about the mission. “But what if y’ remember things.. and _you realize you didn’t want to remember nothin’_. That it just _hurts_ to know..” Daryl’s eyes flashed back to the events of last night, as Beth whimpered and sobbed in his embrace because of the immensity of the emotions her newfound memories carried along with them.

 

Silence passed between them, one second of contemplation stretching into a minute. Beth chewed on her lips as she actually thought about what would happen should she regain most of past and it overwhelms her with it. She thought back to the events of last night, finally finding the correct response.

“Doesn’t matter. If I had to choose between being sad but rememberin’ all the people that I loved, or not feelin’ the pain at all but always feelin’ this empty? I’ll gladly choose the pain. Cause if I just let myself forget their them... their sacrifices... then it’s wouldn’t just be the old Beth that died, all of them would die along with me.”

 

“Besides, if I remember somethin’ and it makes me real upset, I can just always come runnin’ to you and cry about it. Right?” the innocent woman jokingly questioned, her eyes widening with mirth and a hidden undercurrent of an emotion unspoken.

 

Of course she could always run to him, Daryl thought; for protection, for comfort, for anything his golden miracle ever required of him. He would always come running to her aid, ready to defend her every breathe with all his heart. He knew that, he accepted that, he cherished that.

 

No.. What he could not speak out loud was his true worries. The dread for the very possibility that the time would come, and this angel before him would realize that she wanted nothing to do with him or what he had to offer.

 

Instead, he merely nodded, carefully placing his doubts at the back pocket of his mind.

 

“Y’ wont have t’ come runnin’ to me.. I’ll already be righ’ next to you.” Daryl mumbled, burying face once more on the crown of her head.

_‘Until the day comes and you won’t want me too….’_ His mind continued.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

The rest of the afternoon had passed without incident. Daryl and Beth were moving in companiable silence as they padded quietly across the forest floors, concentrating, crouching, slowly bidding their time as they breathlessly waited for the scampering sounds of their prey.

 

_“There.”_ Beth silently signaled Daryl with a subtly gesture.

 

A split-second later, a bolt pierced through the air to the direction which she pointed, pinning the middle of a squirrel’s body through the trunk of a tree.

 

Beth clapped in delight as he treaded towards their prize. “That makes four!” she exclaimed, ecstatic with the prospect of eating fresh meat tonight. “Mmhhhmmmm.” Daryl replied, pleased that the blonde was having such a good time hunting. “Between this an’ the peaches, we might actually be able to enjoy a square meal tonight.” He mumbled, as he handed the game to her for dressing.

 

“We make a good team, don’t we?” Beth cheerfully spoke, peering up on his azure eyes while she busied her hands with skinning their kill. “I’m good with the trackin’ and you’re good with the shootin’ .” she teased, fully knowing that everything she knew about tracking, she learned from him.

 

“Just keep skinnin’ , woman. “ Daryl replied with soft humor.

 

Beth only rolled her eyes as she concentrated on her work. A small question crossed her mind, “Still, I’m wonderin’.. have we done this before? I mean.. hunted together, just the two of us?”

 

\----------

_The heat was sweltering, burning the back of his head with its harsh rays. He was panting, trying to regain focus as his skin flushed red with heat and blood while his forehead leaned across the trunk of a tree. He would’ve long left the heat of the woods right now, and went back to the sanctity of their camp if he wasn’t so enthralled by the vision in front of him._

_Soft swollen lips, big cerulean eyes blazing as they peered up the storm of his, soft gasps of breath as she tried to catch up to her lungs._

_“We should really stop getting’ distracted.” She whispered._

_“Uhhuhh..” he grunted as he closed in and took her breath away once more._

_\---------_

_“Daryl?”_

He coughed in reply, his voice hoarse and uneven as he stared back at her questioning gaze.

 

“Yea. We’ve gone huntin’ ‘fore.”

 

“I knew it.” She giggled. “I mean, I always wondered, if it was me teachin’ myself before, but it was always your voice I was hearin’.. it makes sense now I guess.”

 

“If it’s worth anythin’, I think you’re a really good teacher.” Beth finished as she put away their kill.

 

Right before Daryl could reply with his usual grunt, their heads both snapped at the direction from where they heard snarling.

 

“I got it. Daryl replied, stalking towards the singular walker coming closer through a barrage of trees. Just when he was about to sink Beth’s knife through its temple, he saw a massive horde of walkers quickly approaching from deeper within the forest. Quickly, Daryl dispatched the present walker and crouched to the ground as he hurried towards Beth.

“We gotta run!” he hissed, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her towards their temporary home.

“What is it?” Beth whispered in reply, easily keeping up with Daryl’s accelerating footsteps.

“Walkers. Shit ton of em.” He whispered back, his hearth throbbing from the approach of imminent danger.

 

Out of nowhere, more of the undead closed in on them from their right, quickly spotting the duo and pursing them with their endless hunger. Beth used one of her knives and made quick work with three of them as Daryl effectively eliminated six. He was about to dispatch another walker with his bow when he felt the grisly pull of decaying hands on his ankles.

 

Daryl fell on the ground with a thud, effectively hitting his head and reopening his barely healed gash. His eyes unfocused for only a moment, but it was a moment too long as the putrefying jaws of his attacker closed in on his calf. From a small distance, another corpse walked towards him, ready to consume his flesh.

\--------

 

Beth saw it before it even happened as she realized that one of them did not completely disable one of the undead. Her stomach lurched in terror as she watched him fall to the ground.

 

_“Daryl!”_ she yelled, sprinting towards him, kneeling as she plunged her knife to the walker’s skull on the ground. Instinct once again took over her, her movements barely registering to her before it was over.

In three seconds, Beth twisted her body frantically in search for something, until her hands landed on his fallen crossbow. Before she even had time to think about it, she raised her arms and locked on her kill, pulled the trigger and effectively hit her mark: right in between the walker’s brows.

 

They had no time to admire the accuracy of Beth’s shot, as they both helped each other up and steadied themselves. More walkers, tens if not _hundreds_ , approached them from behind, leaving no time for them to run. For a split second, Beth looked at Daryl and her heart shattered in a million pieces of grief.

 

_This can’t be it. This can’t be the end._

 

At first she thought that her heart cried in agony for a future that never will be and the past she’ll never regain. But as she looked closer, she realized that her despair came from knowing that she will never get the chance to see, to live, to _be_ with the man before her.

 

_No. Not today._

 

Her voice rang clear in her mind as she recovered her steel, determination once again blazing in her eyes to see this day through as she reached for her gun.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Daryl caught his breath as he silently allowed himself to be proud of the woman before him whom just masterfully eliminated two walkers in three fluid strokes. Yet before he could praise her, the thundering sound of walkers echoes and approached closer.

 

_SHIT._

For a moment in time, he was so sure that his heart had stopped. As the undead closed in on them, he quickly swept his eyes around looking for a way out, but he saw nowhere to escape before the dead could sink their clutches on their flesh.

 

He quickly looked at Beth as knew that she knew as well. His heart sank, fearing the life leave her eyes once more. _Not now, not when he just got her back. Not when there’s still so much for him to say…_

Daryl’s chest roared in anger, refusing to believe that the gods themselves could ever be this cruel. If this was their destiny, then he would fight it, fight fate itself as he scorched its will away with his blood.

 

Quickly, he retrieved his concentration, taking one last sweep of the area, looking for the missing piece of the puzzle to be solved around them. Realization hit him and he sprang into action.

 

Daryl ran to Beth and stopped her from reaching her pistol. Without delay he raised her from her stomach with his arms and lifted her until she could reach the first branches of the cedar and climb. Beth understood quickly what his intentions were as grabbed her knife and plunged it to the bark of the tree, giving her traction and allowing her to climb faster.

 

Just when she managed to find a branch sturdy enough to carry her weight, Beth looked back down, reaching for the hands of her resourceful partner. To her horror she found nobody below, only the rowdier growls of the undead as they inched closer. She would have screamed for him, but form the corner of her eyes she saw movement and the sight muted her throat with terror.

 

Daryl was heaving as he clenched every sinew of his arms and hoisted himself up. The walkers were just below them now, fully caught up to where they were standing only a couple minutes ago. As he sank his knife higher up the cedar, he felt the pull once for of a walker on his leg. He tried kicking it off with all his might but to no avail. If he had kicked any harder, he would lose his hold on the trunk of tree and fall to his gruesome death. Once again, he kicked but the walker refused to let go.

 

Out of nowhere, the silver glint of metal blinded him and he found his leg free. As he looked down, he saw it, one of Beth’s hidden daggers precisely embedded through the eye sockets of his pursuer.

 

With a final pull, he lifted himself and leaned his back against the trunk of the tree as he stood upon a steady branch. He waited for relief to flood him, but all he saw was the woman holding on to life at the tree across from him, the sea of walkers at their feet, clawing and reaching upwards for their flesh, and few feet of distance of space in between them that might as well be half a world away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love me some cliffhangers :)


	10. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl suffer in silence as they try to escape a precarious situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it’s not really much of a cliffhanger if I posted the next chapter a couple of hours later. OH WELL. Just consider it as my sincerest thank you for sticking around! We’ve made it to CHAPTER TEN guys!!! Thank you all so much!

# Safe and Sound

 _I remember tears streaming down your face_  
When you said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone

 _Just close your eyes_  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

_\--------------------------------------------_

 

The crash of thunder rolled as the warm afternoon air dissipated, making way for the colder mist of bitter evening winds. The sky is glowing with the angry purple overcast of rain clouds, threatening to loom closer and begin a heavy torrent of rain. From beneath his feet stumbled an ocean of walkers, growling and struggling to reach his flesh. He was shivering, no doubt about that, but not from the cold. No, Daryl was trembling as he watched the petrified figure, delicately hanging before him.

 

They had been stuck in hiding above the trees for about four hours now. The adrenaline, however, had not disappeared from their systems, coming and going in waves as they feared for each other’s lives. The terrifying realization that at any time, their muscles would seize, or their branches would make way, or the tree would simply topple over from the weight of walkers kept them shaking and alert. The last thing that any of them wanted to see was their companion’s body falling to their doom while they helplessly watched in horror. Beth whimpered at the thought of it.

 

Daryl moved a finger across his lips and signaled Beth to stay silent. Beth nodded in understanding as she tried to blink away the terror taking over her body. Carefully, she lifted a bundle of rope from her pack and wrapped it around her seizing legs, effectively tying herself to the branch as security. Daryl decided to do the same for himself, only with his belt.

 

Just when they felt that they were both secure, the heavy downpour of rain began, quickly soaking each other to the bone. This did nothing to the walkers below them however, as they continued on their pursuit for blood at their heels. Twenty to thirty undead circled their trees, clearly focused on their preys while hundreds of them shuffled through the forest, completely unaware of their presence above.

 

To say that they were miserable was an understatement, as the cold of water penetrated their muscles and paralyzed them, besides from their violent shivering.

 

Thunder and lightning roared all around them as the hours passed. The storm a mighty tempest; relentless and merciless as it raged and howled. And in the middle of it all--- of death, of terror, of pain, of bitter gusts of wind and rain--- laid the both of them, yearning and struggling to reach one another. Amidst everything, they trembled, their eyes the only way they can silently communicate their mortal fear and longing.

 

Daryl looked around in misery, trying to find a way to close the distance between him and Beth. Beth on the other hand, just kept her head straight, concentrating on his water-blurred figure to tether herself from fading away. How could they let themselves be in this situation, so close to each other and yet so _far._

 

They didn’t dare sleep, they couldn’t even they wanted to; instead they drowned on the feeling of helplessness and dread while they watched each other shiver in misery and pain, slowly waiting for the sun to return, and the dead to roam away. It was the stuff of nightmares, as the minutes dragged into hours, with no one but the dead as companion.

 

Beth didn’t think she could make it, her body now viciously vibrating in torturous pain. Her entire body felt like lead, as pins and needles mercilessly pierced every fiber of her muscle, until her bones themselves quaked with hypothermic agony. She wasn’t sure anymore whether it was her tears or the rain that blinded her, as she pressed her hands tight against her mouth to stop her cries of anguish. All she knew was that the pain was blinding, as her body ached to move before her joints completely petrify.

 

But just when Beth considered succumbing to unconsciousness, she felt his eyes on her from an ocean of zombies away. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see past the darkness, the rainstorm, the mist and the fog to find his storming ice-blue irises gazing back at her unwaveringly.

 

 _‘Hold on’._ His eyes silently pleaded as cerulean met azure. ‘ _Please. Hold on.’_

And who was Beth to refuse his heartfelt plea?

So she nodded back at him, her eyes earnest and unwavering as she tried to let him know

 

_‘Yes. I’ll hold on.’_

Hold on to the tree, hold on to her will, hold on to faith that they both will make it through hell and back so that they may reunite once again.

 

_*****_

_“You’re gonna catch a cold if you don’t quit doin’ tha.” He gruffed at her as she ran back and forth the rain-soaked field._

_“I can’t stop now, Daryl. I feel too bad for them. They’re shakin’ and scared.” She replied as she pointed towards the frightened pigs still stuck in their pen,. “I just need t’get them in and I’m done.” She continued, stubbornly pouting with her big, round cerulean eyes as she herded the livestock into the doors of their concrete prison._

_He shook his head in frustration, and then gave up as he began to help the compassionate, cheerful, stubborn blonde in front of him. He grunted as he herded one of the pigs forward, refusing to look the grinning woman straight in the eyes._

_“ ‘f Rick, finds out.. It’s on you, girl.” He grunted with his gravelly voice, trying to sound miserable in their absurd quest to protect the livestock in the middle of a heavy torrent during an apocalypse._

_She only replied with a kiss on his cheeks, as they walked hand in hand in the middle of the pouring rain._

_********_

Beth gasped as more vivid recollections suddenly flashed back in her mind. The intensity of its return was less than the first, but she trembled all the same from the shock of it all. Once again, more images flitted hastily in the recesses of her brain, softly clicking in the crevasses of her thoughts.

 

Beth would have fallen down if it weren’t for the rope she had used to keep her in place. As she looked around her surroundings, she realized that most of the walkers had shuffled away as the remnants of the storm dissipated with the winds. It was dawn already, and their bodies were quickly reaching their limit before they succumbed to exhaustion or illness.

 

Daryl signaled her that it was their chance to leave. Beth made one last sweep of the area and nodded, her shaky fingers untying her rope as Daryl unbuckled his body away from the tree. Both of their bodies violently fell to the ground, effectively knocking the wind out of their lungs and making every bone in their body twinge with pain.

 

They groaned, slowly trying to upright themselves and recover their weapons as they unsteadily dispatched the remaining stragglers. Their knees were trembling, their legs barely holding each other their weight as they shook from disuse and cramps. Only instinct propelled them, their minds too far gone to hold on any longer.  As soon as they got a hold of each other’s hands, they ran, back to the direction of their cabin where safety lay, hoping and praying to God that they do not run into any more trouble, their entwining arms serving as the only tether between light and dark.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Beth and Daryl both crashed to the floor as soon as they reached the confines of the cabin. They laid there for a few minutes, allowing their tremors to take over their pale, ghostly bodies as they fought to catch their breaths.

 

 Finally, Beth slowly crawled to the wooden hearth and started a fire. She then slowly took off all of her soaked clothing until all that she wore was her unmatched white underwear and bra. Finally feeling the warmth of the flames caress her frozen skin, she collapsed to the floor and succumbed to the dark curtains of unconsciousness.

 

Daryl on the other hand remained still as he attempted to fight off exhaustion just a few minutes more. Agonizingly, Daryl lifted himself up, bolted the cabin door and then staggered to where Beth laid unconscious by the fire. With the last of his remaining strength, he hoisted her delicate figure across his arms and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. Only when he saw that she was finally safe and securely bundled up in the warmth of the blankets did he let himself relax, and his body collapsed alongside hers as he surrendered to oblivion.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

_He let out a growl of frustration as he violently swung a chair against the concrete walls. It shattered and broke into pieces, catching everyone else’s attention. He stood there standing, his eyes burning a hole through the wall as he contemplated breaking it with his bare fists._

_“Daryl.. you have to calm down. Everyone else is worried too but getting angry isn’t going to help anybody.” Their fearless leader spoke, trying to console him. “You already got all the medicine we needed. It’s going to work. But in the meantime, we have to keep them quarantined. We can’t risk any more of us getting’ sick. ‘specially you.”_

_He considered it for a second, but then he realized he didn’t care._

_“No, fuck this.”_

_He swiftly shrugged off his shoulder and walked out of the room, slamming the door hard behind him. His footsteps hurried until he found himself inside Cell Block A, face-to-face with a bedridden angel fighting for her life._

_Her coughing ringed across the walls. Her hazy eyes lifted to find his hands helping her to a glass of water. “Here,” he mumbled, concern and fear dripping in his voice. She gratefully accepted his help as he lifted her up._

_“You know you’re not supposed t’ be here.” She croaked through dry, chapped grey lips. “Everyone’s gonna see you.”_

_“ You think I give a fuck about tha’ right now?” he replied, handing her more medication as he smoothed down her hair. “Ain’t no way I’m lettin’ you stay here alone.”_

_“You’re gonna get sick.” She insisted between breathless coughs._

_“Tell you what, girl, I’ll make ya a deal.” He murmured, waiting for her reply back. She responded with a soft nod. ‘Go on.’ Her eyes said._

_“’If y’fight this thing off and I get it, then I’ll fight it off too.” He whispered, his lips touching her brows._

_Needing no further explanation, she nodded once more, understanding completely what his words are truly trying to say as she felt the glide of his lips on her brow._

_\--------------------------_

 

Beth’s eyes opened when she felt the ground beneath her shake. ‘ _Wait, this isn’t the ground..’_ she realized, as she felt tight embrace of a blanket warmly bundled around her half-naked body.  Upon further inspection, she realized that she was in the bedroom with her stoic protector shivering violently next to her. A small gasp escaped her lips when she put the pieces together and realized what Daryl had done for her.

 

Slowly she unbundled herself and left the confines of the bed. That was when she noticed just how pale Daryl was, as he furrowed his brows, glistening with rivulets of cold sweat. She carefully placed her fingers to his forehead, only to find that he was burning up like a furnace.

 

Beth hurriedly went to his unconscious body and began to strip him of his soaking clothes. One by one she slowly unbuttoned his flannel shirt until she turned him on his side so she could remove the shirt off his back.

 

She gasped upon the sight of his scarred skin. A flash of recognition flitted in Beth’s mind as she saw more visions of her _farmhouse, of fingers carefully stitching the battered back of an unconscious friend, of muted conversations about childhoods, abusive and alcoholic fathers alike, tragic deaths of mothers long lost.._

_‘Now’s not the time for that!’_ Beth scolded herself as she continued on his undressing, yet for some unknown reason, every part of her yearned to trace his sorrowful scars with her lips. _‘Focus.’_ she reprimanded herself once more.

 

 After she had set aside his shirt, she moved her fingers down the bottom of his pants. ‘ _Don’t hesitate. He needs this._ ’ She thought to herself. Ultimately, she pushed aside any other passing thoughts or emotions as she successfully freed the ailing man of all his clothing, with the exception of his boxers. She then wrapped the rustic quilt around him, making sure that it covered him from the cold entirely.

 

Beth then stalked down the stairs to the living room, as she placed a bucket of water over the hearth’s fire while she found the crimson handkerchief he had given her. While she waited for the water to heat,

 she gingerly unclasped her bra and replaced her soaking white underwear with her grey boxer shorts. After she had finished putting on her oversized white shirt, she returned to the hearth, convinced that the water was warm enough and carefully lifted the warm bucket back towards the bedroom where Daryl remained shivering.

 

“Shhhh…” she murmured, trying to soothe him from whatever is haunting him within his unsconsciousness. She then dipped his---her--- _no, their –_ handkerchief into the water. As she squeezed off the excess liquid, she carefully wiped his face, arms, torso and legs, taking great pains to ensure that the water warmed his body. Finally, Beth placed the folded rectangular cloth upon his forehead and placed the blanket over him.

 

As the hours passed, the color in Daryl’s skin returned, and his shivering alleviated; all the while Beth constantly wiped away his feverish sweat. Tenderly, she cared for him, until his delirious hands gripped her wrists and stopped her.

 

“Did we get away?” he murmured through his coarse breath.

 

“Uhuh..” she breathed, softly smiling down on his half-opened eyes.

 

“We only made it out alive because of you.” She whispered as she continued to wipe his forehead.

 

He replied with a half-chuckle as he mumbled in reply.

 

 “Uhuh.. But tha’s where you got it all wrong.”

 

Beth’s hands paused once more.

 

“Oh yea?” she whispered, resuming on her tender ministrations as she used her other hand to rub through his half-soaked hair.

 

“Mmmmhmmmmmm.” Daryl grumbled.

 

“How come?” she asked softly.

 

More silence passed between them.

 

_“ ‘Cause I only made it out alive because of you.”_


	11. In These Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl finally found some peace. Or so they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to make this a good and long one guys. I know this is really chapter eleven, but when I began this fanfic, the first chapter was actually Chapter 0 in my file because it’s a prologue. SO technically this is the 10th chapter and I wanted to celebrate it somehow.
> 
> I know youre probably tired of reading me say this. BUT PLEASE I highly recommend that you listen to the song titles. They give you a clue to what’s coming. They’re a very important element to the story.   
> Anyways. ENJOY!

# In these Waters

_I am shy, I'm standing on the other side,_

_Watching while you're passing by, mhm_

_Rise and fall,_

_Our names are on the concrete wall_

_But baby you have forgot it all, mhm._

_Remember me, when you're reaching out for company_

_I'll be standing in your memory, mhm._

_Hold my hand, we don't need to understand_

_While we're loving in a thunder land, mhm._

_I'm still here, I'm afraid that you might disappear_

_And your absence I cannot see clear, mhm._

_You left me hanging in the dark,_

_You're fading in my silent heart_

_and how I wish that you and I collide, collide._

_I am falling further down_

_And I'm about to hit the underground, underground._

_In these waters we are left to drown_

_In these waters we are left to drown._

_-Mads Langer_

_\---------------------------------_

Daryl woke up with a start as he heard soft snores brushing the skin of his ears. As his eyes blinked open, he quickly surveyed the area around him, only to find no danger, and a very much asleep Beth laying next to his side, with a cold crimson cloth gripped within her hands.

 

The woman nuzzled closer to her companion as she felt him stir. A pleasant thrill spread in Daryl’s chest as he realized that the tiny blonde cared for him until his fever broke. He was a little bit embarrassed as he realized his state of undress and how that came about but as he turned his head towards her, all he realized was how little he cared about his modesty, not now, not when they barely made it out alive from a _very close call_.

 

Just thinking about their tribulations from the night sent shivers once more down his back. It was miserable; the cold, the rain, the wind, the pain--- but none made him as miserable as seeing the woman across him in as much pain as he was and being unable to do anything about it. He could not hold her, could not soothe her, hell, he couldn’t even speak to her and the very memory of it all just intensified his hatred for himself.

 

_But they made it. They survived once more._

_‘Too close.’_ Daryl thought to himself. If they are going to make it back to Alexandria, he going to have to look out for danger even more so. He can’t afford to take any more risks, _not when the price to pay was eternal damnation i_ n Daryl’s book _._

 

“I can hear you thinkin’, Dixon.” Beth mumbled as she roused from her slumber.

“Hmmm…” he grunted.

“Let me guess.” She continued, finally well-rested enough to go back to her cheerful nature. “You’re thinkin’ that what happened out there was too close and it was your fault.”

Daryl only replied with a grunt, not entirely dismissing her but not admitting she was right either.

Beth rose from where she was lying down, as she sat side by side with the reclusive man.

“ Don’t _even_ think about it, Dixon. “ she smiled as she grabbed his hand. “ We couldn’t have known there was a horde that big out there.” She chastised him

 

“Everything is not on you, Daryl.” She finished, trying to show to him her sincerity as she gazed down his eyes.

 

As expected, however, Daryl has a hard time accepting the random truths this angel just has a penchant of dishing out, so he ripped his eyes away from hers and attempted to make a distraction.

 

“Since when did you remember my last name anyways?” he mumbled as he pointed at her accusingly.

 

“Ahah! You noticed!” she grinned as her eyes shone once more, excited to talk about her recovered memories with him. “I’ve been rememberin’ a lot more since last night.” She proudly exclaimed.

 

Daryl’s heart stopped beating for a second.

 

“Oh yea.” He answered as he lowered his voice. “What about?” his tried to hide the slight tremble in his voice as his eyes looked downwards while he waited for her response in bated breath.

 

“Just more of the farm.” She answered back. Ever so lightly, Daryl released a breath of relief.

 

“ I finally remember what everythin’ looked like. I remember my horse, Nellie.” Beth continued. “And… I also remember a certain someone stealin’ her away..” She bumped her shoulders towards his as she teased him about the laughable incident.

 

*****

_He had been lying on his side when she entered the room—her room—bringing a tray of food and medicine. She softly padded across the floors on the tips of her toes as she tried not to wake the injured redneck up._

_“Ain’t hungry.” He gruffed as he remained fixated on the bedroom windows._

_“Oh, shush, Daryl.” She replied, surprising him with her presence. He quickly shifted on the bed as he tried to cover his scar battered back. She pretended not to notice as she continued, “We both know that you’re starvin’ and you need to drink the meds or your wounds are gonna get infected.”_

 

_“Sorry,” he grumbled. “Didn’t think it was you.”_

_“Why not?” she replied. “ Y’ didn’t think I’d check on my favorite redneck after he got staked by his own arrow? Or after he pretty much got shot in the head?” she jokingly questioned as she placed a bowl of leek soup on his lap._

_He only muttered incomprehensibly, not really fully equipped to properly reply. Instead he focused on gulping down the warm, delicious soup as she watched him in comfortable silence. After he had finished, he handed her back the empty bowl, letting her place it back on the tray as she reached for the medicine next._

_“I gotta put this on your stitches.” She whispered as she pointed to the ointment in her hands._

_“No.” finally he found the exact words he wanted to reply with for once._

_“Come on, Daryl. It’s me. You know I don’t care.” She answered back, trying to appease the disgruntled man._

_After a long moment of tension, he agreed, silently raising his back so she can go to work. She nodded and came closer, and for the first time, came face to face to the skin that bore the proof of all the pain and torment he’s had to endure in his life._

_She wanted to say something to him, to soothe him, to let him know that he was a better man than what these scars told him, but she knew better. So instead she did what she set about to do, carefully inspecting the stitches of his wounds as she meticulously rubbed the medication on his skin. She did not falter, she did not shake, she did not comment about the restrained way that he shivered whenever her skin would make contact with his. He did not want her pity, and she had no pity to give. So she worked in silence until she was finally finished and his shoulders sagged in relief._

_“All done.” She whispered, as she shifted her focus to the gunshot wound that scraped the side of his head._

_“That’s what you get for stealin’ my horse, Dixon.” She joked, trying to relieve his tension as she glided her thumb across the stitches in his temple._

_“ This wasn’t the horse, this was Andrea.” He scoffed._

_“I know,” she replied. “I woulda shot you myself if I knew you let my Nelly free out there too.” She grinned once more._

_“Mmhhmm.”  He almost rolled his eyes at her, but it hurt his head too much. So he just stared back at her instead._

_“But seriously, you should know…” her voice lowered, allowing herself one moment of tenderness with the solitary man._

_“It’s a miracle you’re still alive.”_

_********_

 

Beth’s fingers stroked his temple, right where a faint scar was barely visible where an old fallen friend had once shot him with a gun. She remembered how scared she truly was at that moment in time, when she truly believed that she could have lost her newest friend, back when she was only beginning to grow fond of him. It’s funny though, Beth thought about it-- because she had known Daryl far longer then, than how long she _knew_ present Daryl now ever since their recent re-introduction ---- yet for some unknown reason, she found herself more gravitated towards his presence even more and more as the minutes ticked by.

 

Daryl tried his best to hide the shiver in his spine as he felt her delicate fingers trace the faintest scar upon his temple. It took all of his strength not to lean in to her tender touch, but he did not want to over-indulge. This moment would be enough for him, the quiet peace as they silently recovered from their wounds together. He _wanted_ it to be enough for him.

 

But then Beth pulled back her fingers and the moment was _gone too soon_ for his liking, and he found that he needed more. Not just more of her touches though; MORE. Of her voice. Of her laugh. Of the way she tilts her head ever so slightly when she’s trying to analyze something. Of the way her bottom lips slightly swell as she chews on it in quiet concentration.  Just _more—of everything—of Beth._

 

“It’s funny, though..” Beth breathed softly, her hands still caressing his temple as she broke his concentration. “ ‘Guess we just couldn’t have known it back then…” she continued.

 

“Hmmm.”

_What is it?_ Daryl silently asked.

 

She slowly moved her fingers from his temple to the scar across hers.

 

“ When you really think about it, it’s like we were always meant to have matchin’ scars.”

 

\------------------

 

When they finally managed to rip themselves away from the comforts of the bed, they proceeded downstairs as Daryl properly dressed himself with a matching white shirt and black sweatpants. Beth tried to ignore the way her stomach flipped as she gazed upon the rippling muscles of his arms and stomach by busying herself with setting the table with more cans of peach.

 

“How long do you think we’ve been passed out?” she asked to him as she considered the dimming light inside the cabin. Before it got too dark, she hurried herself to their supplies and set about five candles around the room.

 

“Ten, maybe twelve hours.” Daryl replied as he sat down to their dinner.

 

“Yea, we really needed the rest.” Beth giggled as she sat across him and began to eat. “It’s like we can’t even just have one, good, quiet day.”

 

Daryl didn’t reply, not because he didn’t want to, but because once again, he found himself laughably fixated as he watched this tiny woman attempt to talk while she savagely stuffed her mouth with peaches. His eyes lit up with amusement, silently observing her as she inhaled her food so quickly, he was almost sure she would choke. But no, the woman just rapidly finished the contents of her can and helped herself to a second one.

 

Beth finally noticed the way Daryl stared at her with humor in his eyes. She wiped the excess syrup dripping from her mouth with the back of her porcelain hands as she tried swallowing a massive bite of preserved peaches.

 

“What?” she giggled once more, filling the air with her sing-song voice. “I’m _really_ hungry!”

 

“Too bad we lost those squirrels huh.” Daryl finally looked down as he began to work on his meal.

 

“Ugh, squirrel sounds so good right now!” Beth moaned with longing, causing Daryl’s face to heat up. ‘How could someone sound _so good_ talkin’ about a squirrel?’ he wondered as he shifted his pants ever so slightly.

 

“Don’t think any of us are itchin’ t’get back out and hunt right now though,” she finally finished, feeling exhausted just thinking about going back _out there._

 

Daryl had other ideas however. If fresh meat is what she wanted, then he would go back out there and hunt until he had enough to fill her hearts content. As he gulped down the last of his water, he looked at her and mumbled.

 

“Tell ya what. First thing tomorrow, I’m gonna go get us a deer and y’can eat ‘s much ‘s you want.”

 

Beth considered it a second before she shook her head. “ I’m gonna say a hard ‘NO’ on that.”

 

Daryl paused in confusion, but she only continued. “ You saw what happened yesterday. We can’t take any more risks like that and keep hopin’ we’ll get lucky.” Beth stood as she collected their trash and set it aside. “ So we’re stayin’ here until we’re good and healed. Doctor’s orders.” She smiled.

 

He would have contested, ( _really, he would have)_ but he was too tired and too greedy. Because if he really thought about it and allowed himself to admit it— staying in their own little bubble while the rest of the world kept turning doesn’t really sound like such a bad idea after all.

\------------

 

Daryl grunted as she pressed an alcohol-soaked cotton pad to the gash in his chest. The rain had not agreed with it and it was more swollen than ever.

 

“I wish we had some antibiotics.” She whispered as she tried to soothe his stinging wound. “This should do the trick for now.” She settled as she finished cleaning the rest of his wounds up.  Daryl murmured a low thanks of appreciation.

 

“So…. Are we really not going to talk about it?” Beth broke the comfortable silence as she finally voiced what has been lingering in her mind since they both woke up.

 

Daryl’s throat thickened as he tried to swallow down the sudden burst of dread in his chest. His eyes narrowed while stormy blue eyes avoided the shining cerulean blue irises trying to catch his attention.

“Talk about what…” he finally managed to speak out,

 

“Ummm.. talk about the kick-ass way I saved you after we hunted?!” she replied, a hint of pride gleaming in her mirthful eyes. “Did you see me shoot your crossbow? I just grabbed it, and somehow I just knew what to do!”

 

Daryl’s shoulders drooped in relief. “Yea. I rem’mber. You got it clean.”

 

“I just keep surprising m’self!” Beth smiled in delight. “You taught me how to shoot a bolt, didn’t you? Back then?”

 

“Who else d’you know that can shoot a bow?” he replied lightheartedly.

 

 Beth rolled her eyes at him as she smiled, knowing the answer to her silly question. “Do you think you can teach me again? A bow is just so much quieter than a gun...” she mumbled, not really understanding why she felt the need to explain why. She was a very good shot with her gun, and the accuracy and speed with which she can throw her daggers is almost astonishing, but she reasoned that being well-trained with another weapon is another skill in her arsenal she can hone.

 

 However, the truth of the matter is, there was something that _just felt right_ when she pulled the trigger of his bow. For some reason, as stared down the walker about to attack them, she felt an emotion other than fear and panic. It was light and fleeting, like the wisps of dandelion seeds as they drift around the gust of spring air. Amidst all the chaos around her, amidst the death and the blood and the terror, she felt the weight of his crossbow against her chest and felt it. Felt _home._

 

“We can start anytime you want,” he mumbled, not really opposed to the idea of teaching her once more. He could not even question her natural ability for it as he feels his chest swelling with pride whenever she hit her mark. If it were any other person, he might have refused, but it was _her_ and who was he to say no to _her_?

 

“I ain’t goin’ easy on you though.” He added, his ears flushing scarlet as he realized how his words had sounded. Beth turned away as she tried to hide the blush that had invaded and heated up her pearlescent skin.  “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” She coughed out with as much innocence as she could render to her breathless voice.

 

\--------------

 

“I don’t get it!” Beth huffed in frustration. She had taken her fourth shot but it always leaned to the left, hitting the tree to the left of where Daryl had carved out a bull’s eye for her to hit.

 

“ I keep on thinkin’ I fixed my aim but nothing’s workin!” she exclaimed as she handed the crossbow for him to nock. She was so disappointed in herself as she began to doubt if her first good shot was only due to adrenaline and beginner’s luck.

 

 Daryl grunted as he replaced another bolt and handed it back to her. He had been letting her feel it out and see just how much of their lessons she remembered, but he felt it was time to pint out her glaring mistake.

 

“It’s cause you’re carryin’ the weight at your hips.” He uttered as he let her re-aim the bow to the target. He walked closer towards her until her back was just an inch away from his chest. Carefully, he placed his palm and pressed it against her right hip to correct her stance. His other hand then pressed at the arch of her back, allowing her to straighten herself.

 

“Y’gotta put the weight on your back. Keep y’ steady.” He continued, completely unaware of the twisting in Beth’s gut as his hot breath tickled her ears and his palms grazed her side.

 

Daryl then moved his left foot, placing it between her legs as he used it to pull her left foot further out. Afterwards, he stepped away from her and watched as she got used to her corrected pose. “Try’t again.”

 

Beth swallowed a nervous sigh as she tried to concentrate on her target once more.

 Her hands slowly twitched around the trigger as her vision zoomed in on her mark.

 Her lips parted slowly as she released a soft steadying breath and----

 

_Thud._

Beth blinked for a moment before she realized that that bolt had pierce the trunk of the tree, precisely at the middle of the carved circles. She released a sharp inhale of disbelief at the sight.

 

 “I did it….” She paused, still dumbfounded at herself. A split second passed and she found herself leaping towards her gentle mentor and wrapping him in a tight cheerful embrace.

 

_“I DID IT!”_

Beth squealed in delight as Daryl responded with an embrace of his own. It felt so good to be near him, to feel the thumping of his chest as it races with pride for her. At least that’s what she thought was making his heart race. She wanted to hug him tighter, _closer,_ to share with him the joy that she’s feeling in the moment so they could bask in its warmth together, in their own bubble of cigarettes and rain, of honeysuckle and amber, of trees and sun, of skin and sweat.

 

Daryl knew she was going to hit the mark before he even turned back. So imagine his surprised when she leaped in his arms in joy, like she actually doubted herself and her shot.  His heart pounded at the sudden closeness of their bodies as the swells of her chest rubbed against the hardened muscles of his while her strong, lean arms held him in tight embrace. Her delight was intoxicating, and he drank in as much of her joy as he could. Without hesitation, he permitted himself a moment to revel in her embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. He can allow himself that much, just a small moment, where he could find solace in her presence once more and let her warmth spread fire to his reawakening veins.

 

Neither of them wanted to move away. Neither of them wanted to let go. So they stayed there to their hearts content, standing in the middle of nowhere, with the rustling of leaves and songs of crickets, taking and giving the comfort they could share with one another.

 

Slowly, Beth lifted her head towards him, her eyes gleaming with gratitude. However, as soon as Daryl saw the storm raging in the irises of her silver-blue eyes, he was lost. He found himself drowning deeper and deeper into his gaze, drawing him in like a moth to a flame—and for once he didn’t care, didn’t worry about whether the flame was going to flicker away before he could reach it. All he wanted was to get lost in her, to quench his parching thirst for cherries and peaches soaking in the pearls of her lips.

 

Beth was almost positive that her heart had stopped when she saw the intensity of his gaze. There was no other possible explanation, because she literally felt her breath leave the hollows of her chest as she felt his breath so close on her lips. It hurt so much to be this near him. But for some reason it just _hurt so good_ and she could not get enough.

 

She wanted to feel more as she found herself gliding her fingers to the side of his lips, wondering just how good the scruff of his jaw would feel against her skin. Her heartbeat came back to her in waves of thunder, and she was positive he could feel it hammering through her clothes. She couldn’t care though, as her eyes focused on his wanting lips and traced the way it tilts upwards _only for her_. She wondered if it would be as soft as she thought it would be, if it would taste like the intoxicating mixture of cigarettes and wine.

 

She lifted the tips of her toes ever so slightly, slowly closing the small distance between their yearning lips. Neither of them dared to speak, both so afraid that the spell they were in would suddenly break.  They were drowning in the tides of their want, and neither of them could blink it’s spell away.

 

Daryl’s muscles tensed, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t tear himself away from the moment about to unfold.

 

Beth tilted her head softly, as she felt his head sag in resignation. _He wanted this as much as she did._ He didn’t have to say it. She _knew._

_“Daryl..”_ she whispered as she edged closer to his lips.

 

He didn’t speak, he didn’t reply.

 

Instead, he lifted her lips to his to let the taste of cherry and wine collide. But before their lips could touch, a flash of thunder violently shook the ground, violently jerking both of their bodies apart and blowing away the fluttering remnants of their ephemeral desires.


	12. Dust to Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth have clashing point of views.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slow and sweet one. I figured our lovebirds deserved it. They have been through so much.. :(

# Dust to Dust

_It's not your eyes_  
It's not what you say  
It's not your laughter that gives you away  
You're just lonely  
You've been lonely, too long

_All your actin'_  
Your thin disguise  
All your perfectly delivered lies  
They don't fool me  
You've been lonely, too long

_You've held your head up_  
You've fought the fight  
You bear the scars  
You've done your time  
Listen to me  
You've been lonely, too long

_Let me in the wall, you've built around_  
And we can light a match and burn them down  
And let me hold your hand and dance 'round and 'round the flames  
In front of us  
Dust to dust

_You're like a mirror, reflecting me_  
Takes one to know one, so take it from me  
You've been lonely  
You've been lonely, too long  
We've been lonely  
We've been lonely, too long

_-Civil Wars_

_\----------_

 

“ _YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!”_

Daryl has been internally scolding himself for about an hour now, his face fuming as he glared at his crossbow while he busied himself cleaning it. He cannot believe that he let his guard down so suddenly. He knew he meant well when he allowed himself to indulge in her embrace, but the look in Beth’s eye when she looked up at him just made him throw what was left of his good sense away in the air.

He still remembers the way she bit her lips as she glided closer and closer towards his face. And she was _so close_.. if only he hadn’t hesitated a moment longer, he could have known if heaven tasted _better_ from the lips of a resurrected angel.  ‘ _NO. That’s not what I’m supposed to be thinkin’ about!’_

 

_‘What the fuck did you think you were doing?’_  he mentally berated himself once more. He felt disgusted with himself for almost allowing Beth to make a big mistake.

 

_‘You’re supposed t’be the one lookin’ out for her! NOT takin’ advantage of her.’_ He let out a harsh gruff while he pretended to be frustrated with his crossbow.

 

_Look at you, lil brother._

_You’re makin’ ol’ Merle here so proud._

_‘_ Fuck off.’ He replied to the phantom in his head. He was already upset at himself enough as it is.

 

_Yea might s’well get a lil somethin’ somethin’ on the side if youknowwhatimean,_

_Protection ain’t cheap labor now’days._

Merle hooted with laughter as he antagonized the infuriated archer. This only made Daryl rub harder on his bow, slightly chipping its faded paint while he scratched it with his thumb. He looked at Beth, hoping she wouldn’t notice, only to find her sucking on her finger for some unknown reason. Daryl’s stomach tightened as he watched her lips glide along the skin of her delicate hands.

 

_Heck, look at ye, you’re just chip off the ol’block!_

_Guess y’ like ‘em a lil dazed in the head, huh._

Daryl’s self-hatred surged as Merle pointed out the root of his frustration. How could he even let himself believe that this Beth could want anything to do with him. Even if she did ( _which obviously she didn’t)_ want to kiss him back, it was safe to assume that whatever she was feeling was only due to their intimate isolation. That and the fact that she barely remembers anything about herself, and the adrenaline from all their skirmishes, she was bound to get confused with her actions. That was it—nothing else.

 

_Y’think that sweet little peach right there’s gonna stick around when y’get back?_

_She ain’t got no strings tyin’ her down to yer sorry ass. Well, not…_

Daryl begged Merle to _‘Shut the fuck up.’_

But his older brother only continued with his savage heckling.

 

_She’s gonna come boltin’ out yer door when she ain’t got no use for you no more._

_Toss ya aside like a sad used rubber in the middle of the street._

_Would’a done it already, after tha’ sad way y’lost her._

_You listen to me, lil brother._

_Ain’t no one gonna love y’like y’ older brother, Merle._

Daryl finally heard enough as his fingers slid and sliced across the tip of his bolt, drawing blood. He hissed in pain as it effectively broke his train of thought.

 

“What happened?” Beth spoke as she tried to approach him with their first aid kit. She was halfway across the room as she padded closer to him when Daryl quickly stood.

 

“I got it.” He huffed, his voice a lot sharper and rougher than he intended.

“Daryl— _I—_ “

“Nah, I got it.” He grumbled as he walked closer to the bucket of clean water. Quickly, he rinsed his hands and flicked the excess liquid away as he stomped outside the cabin doors, leaving Beth in a confused daze.

 

\---------------------------

 

Her heart was beating so loudly she was almost sure it reverberated across the entire room. While Daryl was meticulously cleaning every part of his crossbow, she tried to distract herself by punching holes in empty peach cans with her generic knife.

‘Might as well be useful and make some alarms.’ She murmured as she talked to herself in an attempt to soothe her racing heart. It was a failed attempt, because all that she could think about was the feeling of Daryl’s arms enveloping her. She loved feeling his embrace ever since the first time he has done it during their sudden reunion, but there something different about the way he held her that time. Somehow, the air around them changed in a blink of an eye, and all she could feel was the electricity in her skin as she gazed upon the eye of a storm. She was drunk on him, on his presence, on his steady guidance as she slowly healed her wounds with his.

 

_‘Closer.. closer..’_  that was all that she heard in her head as she saw her desire reflected upon the pools of his.

 

Her heart sank as she thought about the almost-kiss once more. If only she had mustered up her courage a second sooner, then she would have known for herself if home tasted like the warmth of leather and cigarettes from the lips of an archer.

 

‘ _What on earth did you think you were doing?’_  she inwardly chastised herself. Even if she really thought for a second that he wanted to (which he obviously didn’t) kiss her back, it would only be because of his excess energy from the adrenaline-fueled events of the past couple days. He was caught up in the heat of the moment and she fell for it.  She took a peek at her grumbling protector as he focused on his task. He almost looked calm, with the most imperceptible furrow of concentration at his brows.

 

_‘What other reason could there be?’_  Beth cringed. Her question plagued her, like there was an answer at the very back of her mind, but no matter how loud it tried to scream, its echoes get muffled by the blanket of darkness before it escaped her tongue. In her silent daze her hand slipped, as she accidentally nicked her pointing finger against the edge of the can.

 

_‘OUCH.’_  The cut effectively distracted her away from her thoughts. She’ll just think about it later, in the quiet of the night, where her thought can remain undisturbed for the rest of the time. Slowly she licked the blood off of her finger as she looked for their first aid kit. She put a bandage around it (pink with cats and ribbons) and walked back to the table where she worked on her alarms.

 

Just then, Daryl hissed from his corner of the room, blood soft trickling from his right thumb. Beth walked over, the first aid kit already in tow in her hands. “What happened?” she softly questioned, not  wanting to aggravate the irritated man.

“I got it.” He huffed at her, cold and rash, and filled with warning. Beth stopped on her tracks. Her heart sank. He had never resisted her touch before. It hurt her a lot more than she thought it would.

 

“Daryl—I—“ she wanted to ask what was wrong, but the he only resisted some more.

“Nah, I got it.” He breathed at her, cold and without emotion. She could almost hear her soul freezing from his icy demeanor, and the sting knocked the wind out of her heavy lungs.

But before she could reach out for him, he was gone, as he exited the lodge and left her side-blinded and breathless.

\-----------------------------------

_The halls echoed with the busy ramblings of the group. Glenn and Merle were at each other’s throats, while the rest of the group debated whether to stay in the prison or not. Everyone was screaming their own opinions, but no one came to any sort of agreement._

_All this was a haze at the back of his mind as he focused on finding the small bright corner of his home that he had missed so much during his long departure. He needed to see her, to make sure that she remained unharmed from the skirmish outside._

_His heart slowed when her heard her, just as he closed in on the door. There she was, singing the sweetest lullabies while she cradled a baby to sleep. He stayed still behind her until she sang the last notes of her song, hanging, poignant, floating upon the air._

 

“ _Hey.” He whispered, afraid of how she might react upon his sudden return._

_“What took you so long?” she whispered, with her back still facing him. She focused on rocking the infant, not wanting him to see the small beads of tears pooling at her blue eyes._

_“Just thought…” he mumbled, trying to find the right words to explain. Finally, he settled upon saying “He’s my brother…”_

_She nodded in understanding. “I know why you left. You wouldn’t be the man that y’are if you turned back from your brother.” Slowly, she turned her body around to face him, as she lifted her gaze from the slumbering child to his guilt-stricken eyes._

_“I’m askin’ what took you so long to come back?” She asked as her voice cracked while her question glowed in the glints of her round, tearful eyes._

_“Thought ‘t was for th’ better. For everyone…” ‘For you.’ He wanted to continue, but it caught in his throat._

_“Didn’t think to ask what we thought first?”  her lips trembled as she tried to keep her angry façade._

_He tipped his head downwards as he peered at her through the fringes covering his eyes._

_“ ‘M Sorry.”_

_Finally, she let herself relax as she treaded quickly towards him. Slowly she placed her soft lips to the side of his face. “I know you’re gonna need to leave sometimes, Daryl.  Just promise me that after you’re done runnin’ away, you come runnin’ back home as soon as you can.”_

_\--------------------_

He didn’t know what came over himself as he slammed the door shut right behind him. All he wanted to do was to come running back inside as soon as he took a step outside, and ask for her forgiveness for his rash demeanor. It wasn’t Beth’s fault that he was just hopelessly delusional sometimes. Being around her just somehow always had the same effect on him. He wanted to be a true companion to her, someone who would solely look out for her best interests and hers alone. He was just having trouble balancing what he thought was best for her and what he actually wanted.

 

Daryl stared at a stone lying on the porch, suddenly kicking his all his anger towards it and making it fly across the clearing. It felt _so good,_ so cathartic for him to finally be able to do something, anything, without holding himself back. He took a step backwards as he prepared for another kick, but then he heard the creaking of the wooden door from behind.

 

“The rain is comin’ soon.” She whispered, unsure if the archer would acknowledge her presence. “You should come back in.”

 

Daryl looked towards the horizon of the night sky, watching as more storm clouds crept closer to where they were. “Uhuh..” he grumbled.

 

Silence passed between them, but this was the most unpleasant kind of quiet they shared.

 

Daryl closed his eyes as he finally allowed himself to breathe. He felt a lot calmer whenever she was near him, that much he couldn’t argue. Beth closed the door as she took another step outside.

 

As soon as Beth stood outside, she saw the way his shoulders tensed up, as if he was bearing the heavy weight of stone in his bones. That was when she realized that whatever Daryl was feeling right now, it wasn’t anger, but a sadness she knew all too well; the cold pang of loneliness.

 

Before she could even doubt her actions she threw herself around him, her arms encaging him while her chest pressed on his back. She clinged on him, as tight as her petite arms would allow while she showered his shoulders in chaste, butterfly kisses.

 

“You don’t fool me Daryl Dixon. I know you feel it too.” She finally hummed. Daryl’s head lifted imperceptibly as his heart gave a gigantic lurch.

 

“Feel what?” he whispered, as he raised his hand to touch the skin of her clinging arms. Beth only clung tighter, unwilling to let go.

 

“The loneliness.” She breathed.

 

“’S that what this is?” he spoke, finally allowing himself to reopen his eyes. Beth nodded against his back.

 

“Uhuh.” She murmured. “I see it. I know ‘cause I feel it all the time too.”

 

“Doesn’t really ever go away, does it.” He scoffed, wishing he had more power over himself.

 

“Not really… “she whispered, hesitation stopping her from continuing. “Except..”

 

“ Except what..?” the archer gruffed tenderly, truly needing to hear the rest. ‘How _do_ we make it go away?’ he wanted to know, ‘How do we make the constant aching of emptiness leave the chasms of our heart?’ But he never did find the words to speak.

 

He didn’t need to. Beth already knew.

 

“Except... it only goes away whenever I’m with you.” She answered.

 

Daryl let out an exhale he didn’t even know he was holding. How could this life-loving, sun-shining, moon-glowing goddess still consider him as a steady balm for her loneliness? He can never be enough… He can’t possibly be.

 

“Don’t say it Beth. Y’ don’t even know what you’re talkin’ about.” He breathed as he broke himself free from her embrace. His body instantly felt colder, felt less… complete.

 

“But I do. I do know what I’m talkin’ about.” Beth insisted, the blaze of certainty lighting up in her eyes. She took a step towards him, not allowing him to run away. “ I’m not talkin’ about you or anyone else. I’m tellin’ you about myself!” her voice wanted to falter, but she did not allow him to hear any doubt in her words. “ I am telling you, that for some reason, I don’t feel lonely when I’m with you. And that doesn’t have to mean anything. It’s just what’s true.”

 

“I just wanted you to know... that much... that much is true.” Beth finally finished as she retreated back to the safety of the lodge.

\------------

 

She had been deep asleep when she felt the bed shift next to her. Her eyes slowly opened as she found her brooding protector slowly unlacing his boots as he stooped on the side of the mattress.  Carefully, he laid his body down and placed his arm under the golden silk of her hair.

 

“Hey,” she murmured, sleep still tugging softly on her lids.

“Hey,” he replied as he stared down her heavy lids.

 

They both took a moment to listen to the faint songs of midnight crickets.

 

“Are you done runnin’?” she murmured with sleepy breath.

 

He let out a heavy breath as he reached for her porcelain hands. He concentrated on the velvet of her skin circularly gliding against the pads his calloused thumbs. He wished so badly that he could just lie to her, to tell her what she wanted to hear. But he never could lie to her. Not even if he truly tried.

 

“Been runnin’ so long.. don’t think I can ever stop.” He mumbled apologetically.

 

Beth released a contented sigh as she buried her head to the crook of his neck. Softly she placed a tender kiss upon his collarbones, letting him know she understood. Slowly she embraced his body, and his arms embraced her back. With a soft breath she whispered, just before they succumbed to the bliss of dreamless sleep in each other’s arms. “It’s ok, Daryl..."  

 

“If you have to keep running, you should just run your way to me.”

 

He never _could_ say ‘no’ to Beth.

Not in her past life, not even in her death.

He was not about to start now.

_That much,_ Daryl knew was true.


	13. I Will Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl navigate their blossoming relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. I was squealing while I wrote this. Just thought to let you know. ;)

# I Will Fall

 _I'm afraid to go up into the second floor_  
If you wanted to work it out why'd you lock the door  
I thought I was good at loving you  
But our light went out when you wanted it to  
I wish you the best, I'm headed west  
it's all I know to do  
  
When we said goodbye it was forever  
And I spent the last year piecing my life together  
Just when I think I've let you go  
Your song's playing on the radio  
And just like that it rushes back  
every part of you  
  
I will fall, I will fall if you come around  
Just when I think my heart break has settled down  
I will fall, I will fall if you come around  
Just when I think my heart break has settled down  
I will fall, I will fall if you come around

_-Clare Bowen & Sam Palladio_

***

_She was trying to keep her footsteps as quiet as possible as she stalked through the fields, cringing every time she accidentally steps on a crunching leaf. It had been too long since she last saw him. Maybe he was avoiding her. Maybe he wasn’t. It didn’t matter, because she was going to find out tonight._

_Finally, she reached the bottom of the ladder, leaning up towards where he was taking watch for the night. She climbed each rung, step by step, hoping that she wouldn’t alert the others of her absence.  She needed him tonight, needed his steady gaze as he comforted her with his presence. She opened the wooden door leading inside carefully, hoping that its soft creaking would let him know she was there._

_He knew she was coming before she even started climbing the steps. He didn’t know how, he just did._

_They knew each other too well. He knew he couldn’t keep avoiding her forever._

_“It’s me.” She whispered as she stood behind his sitting figure. He was leaning his back to the wall while his knee supported one of his elbows, allowing him to chew on his thumb like he always did whenever he was deep in thought. He grunted in acknowledgement._

_“It’s nice out tonight.” She murmured as she carefully placed herself between his knees. She looked out the window as he did, simply enjoying the quiet moment. He placed his chin above her head as he sighed in resignation. She let out a breathy chuckle._

_“You can’t keep avoidin’ me forever, you know.” She spoke to him as she stared at the silver glowing of the full moon._

_He hesitated with his words, but honesty saw him through. “Wasn’t really plannin’ to.”_

_“Then what is it?” she murmured, still afraid of meeting his eyes. She didn’t know if she truly wanted to hear his answer. She knew he would never lie to her, but the truth can sting much harder than a well-thought out lie. Maybe she wasn’t cut out to hear the truth; Maybe she would just prefer to hear the lie._

_He swallowed the ball of nervousness that was stuck in his throat as he buried his nose to her crown of silver hair. He always wondered how beautiful her hair was, how alive and transforming as it gleams golden in the warmth of the sun, yet glows silver under the gentle sparkle of the moon. It was just one among the many, many reasons that he could not elude her. She was magic, and he was a man starving for her spells. She was a beaming light, and how was a man raised in darkness supposed to resist the warmth of her flames?_

_“Just don’t know how t’even start.” He grumbled. ‘Was that enough?’ He truly hoped so._

_She nodded in understanding, because of course, she always understood him. She was the only one who truly ever did. Slowly, she held both of his well-built arms and wrapped it around herself as they both stared across the dark horizon. She breathed in deeply, steadying herself with the musk of cigarettes, sweat and petrichor._

_“This is how.” She whispered quietly as she squeezed her hand around his. “Just stop thinkin’ about everything else. The rest will follow.”_

_He understood, so he didn’t say another word. Instead he tightened his embrace around hers, and finally allowed himself to just be…. with the quiet, with the night, with the peace that he only felt whenever she was by his side._

_****_

 

Beth’s eyes jerked awake as her pupils constricted and her breath left her lungs. Her dream had been so vivid, _so real_ and she was reeling from the kickback to reality. Deliberately, she tried to catalogue her memories that were slowly trickling back to her in bits and pieces. _A watch tower, a prison, a family sound asleep, and him._

 

A loud snore distracted her from her new revelations. That was when she realized that somehow, sometime during their comfortable slumber, she had edged closer and closer to Daryl until they were nothing but a mess of limbs and bones. She was curled into him, her head using his chest as a warm, soothing pillow, while both of her arms wrapped around his torso, while their legs lay stacked one over another. His arms had also worked their way around her as they circled her back and her waist. It was so warm.. so familiar, and Beth could not help but close her eyes and feel the rise and fall of his chest. Her ears were pressed against his heart, and its slow steady drumming calmed her racing pulse. She almost smiled when she heard it; the slow but gradual synchronization of their beating hearts. Beth didn’t think the sound of it would be so pacifying to her soul.

 

Daryl snored so loud that he frightened himself awake. Alertly, his eyes scanned the area for danger, only to find a giggling angel laying across his chest. Slowly she lifted her head to meet his drowsy eyes, and it felt like a gigantic boulder had collided with his heart. He was almost sure that she could hear his chest roaring as he gazed upon her sight.

 

She was ethereal, with her wild untamed waves surrounding her in a halo of gold hair and light. Her wide, innocent eyes sparkled, drowning him in an ocean of blue. But what truly made his heart do a somersault was when he saw the gleeful smile that adorned her translucent face as it lit up the room. It was not breathtaking at the very least. No, she was far too beautiful to take his breath away. Instead she filled him, filled his lungs so full of effervescent air that he could not help but feel alive as he stepped closer to her flames.

 

“That was you, Daryl.” She giggled as she gently poked a finger to his chest. Daryl’s brow furrowed in mild confusion. “You were snorin’ real loud.” She explained in the in the middle of soft breathless laughter.

 

Daryl flushed in mild embarrassment. “ Y’ sure it wasn’t you?” he scoffed as his eyes glimmered with humor. Beth gasped in fake indignation. 

_“I DO NOT SNORE, DARYL DIXON!”_ she exclaimed as she pushed away from his chest. Daryl grunted in response.

 

“Uhuh. Y’you do.” He insisted. He had always liked to tease her about her snoring, especially during the nights when they were on the run. He would never admit it, but it was actually one of his most favorite sounds in the world. It was so much like her, the low vibrato that escapes her throat and glides along the air in sweet melody. It let him know she was slumbering peacefully, free of worries or nightmares that is already too present in their daily life.

 

“Even if I did, it wouldn’t be loud enough to wake you up.” Beth conceded. Daryl chuckled, low but sincere. “Keep tellin’ yourself that.”

 

A silence passed between the two of them, but it was calm and peaceful, unlike the silence from before. That was when he realized how close the both of them were laying together. He cursed in silence as he realized just how much his close contact with her has _affected_ him. Slowly, yet unwillingly, he motioned his body away from her warmth. Beth’s lips turned downwards slightly, such a miniscule twitch in her mouth that he is almost sure he’s just imagining it.

 

Ultimately, Beth broke the silence between them. “Are we good?” she murmured. “Are we ok?”

 

Daryl’s heart clenched when he saw the hopeful look on her wide, round eyes. He let out another low chuckle. She did not have to look like she _needed_ him to stay. He was helplessly tethered to her gravity anyway. You can never tear away a wolf, not after she has blazed the imprint of her soul upon its veins.

 

“Yea…” he spoke as he reached for her hand and placed grazed it softly with his earnest lips. Her eyes shone with joy as the flush of scarlet raged on her porcelain skin. She let out a soft gasp of relief from the contact of his lips upon her candle-like fingers.

 

“We’re good.” He finished.

 

\--------------------------

 

The soft ringing of alarms echoed in the front porch as she surrounded their cabin with twine and cans. Daryl pretended to busy himself with sharpening his bolts as he carefully watched the blonde do her ministrations. He had no doubt that she could protect herself, but it eased his core to be around her light. He can never let her out of his sight, not anymore. Not after he had known the bitter pang of existing in a world devoid of air. So there he sat, with his lids lowered on his bolt while the corner of his eyes carefully observed his radiant miracle.

 

She was a sight to behold, once more dressed in her grey sweater and boots, while she wore her hair in two twisted braids holding up half her hair with her daggers, while the rest flew freely down to the middle of her back. He secretly contemplated on her hair, and how he loved the braids she wore like she was born with it. He found it remarkable that while she had no recollection of who she was, a part of her had always stayed, from her default gentleness and her fierce will to fight when a fool would dare make her feel threatened. Her braids were just one of the things that had left and imprint on her, a part of herself she had managed to hold on to. In his eyes, she had never been ‘ _new’_ Beth and he did not miss the ‘old’ Beth. To him she was just “BETH” and he would revere her every presence in any way he can.

 

“How long do you think before the rainin’ stops? She asked him from a short distance.

 

Daryl could only make his best guess. “A night or two, maybe? Looks like it’s fadin’, pro’lly got the brunt of it when we were out.”

 

Beth shivered as she recollected that horrid, miserable night. Afterwards, she finished securing her knots and walked towards him. “Sounds good.” she smiled, excited at the prospect of being stuck in the cabin with her reserved protector.  She lowered herself next to him until they were sitting side by side. Daryl pretended not to notice as she leaned her head against his shoulders and sighed.

 

“I almost wish that the storm would never end.” She confessed meekly. “And we can stay here, eatin’ peaches in the mornin’ and splitting jerky at night.”

 

Daryl only nodded as she took the words right out of his mouth. _Not that he would ever say it._

 

“It’s nice here. It’s _safe._ ” She breathed.  Gently she tilted her head so she could look up his eyes. She loved the way her core fluttered every time he returned his gaze.

“What about you? What do you want?” Beth whispered, her breath caressing the skin of his jaws, sending goosebumps down Daryl’s neck.

 

Daryl ripped his gaze away from her as he contemplated his answer. Finally, he settled upon mumbling,

“Don’t really matter what I want.” Unconsciously he resumed on his habit of nibbling the pads of his thumbs.

 

Beth shook her head, reaching for the scruff of his jaw as she willed him to look at her cerulean eyes. He was powerless to refuse her whims.

 

“ _It does matter.”_ She whispered. “What do you really want?” Beth asked.

 

There were many things that Daryl wanted. He wanted to the dead to stay dead. He wanted to keep her safe. He wanted her to stay by his side. He wanted grab her tight and taste the honey of her lips. But what he wanted didn’t matter, until finally he found the only words that held more weight above everything else.

 

“I jus’ want you to be happy.”

 

Whatever Beth prepared herself to hear, it surely was not that. Her lips parted in a soft gasp as her eyes blue eyes widened and comprehension dawned on her. His eyes blazed a storm through the rush of her veins until she couldn’t speak, she couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe and all she could exhale in response is

 

“ _Oh..”_

There were no other words spoken, none left to be said as cerulean clashed with azure. Mere words were not enough to convey the silent conversation that ravaged in the darkening of their eyes. A familiar electricity sparked in their skin and once again they found themselves drifting towards each other. Slowly she lifted her chin to meet his lowering jaw, waiting in bated breath for him to close the distance between them.

 

Daryl always thought of himself as a strong-willed man. He had been raised from hell, and surviving hell gifted him with an iron will. But as he fell once more to the depths of her hypnotizing gaze, all he wanted was to swim deeper and deeper, until he was drowning in her alcoholic spell, intoxicated with the taste of honey and cherries on her lips.

 

 _“Beth..”_ he murmured, begging, pleading her to stop him before he did anything they would regret.

She only parted her lips and lifted her head closer to his, both of them falling further and further in to the unknown depths of yearning.

 

_CRASH._

Both of the hunters turned their head in confusion. As they looked for the source of the sound, they realized that it had come from the inside of the cabin. They quickly rose from the ground, Daryl taking point with his crossbow, while Beth crouched behind him, her daggers ready in her arms.

 

\-------------------

 

Daryl’s head was pounding with the roar of his blood. His thoughts were no longer focused on the lips of his angel. _No. He cannot be distracted. Not this time. NOT AGAIN._

Fear and adrenaline were keeping his movements sharp as he entered their threshold. His ears were ringing with a distant echo of the past and it was _too familiar_ as he remembered the last time she had uttered the exact same syllable that left him breathless. He had foolishly lost her that time, and his chest lurched burning as he recalled the entire day when he chased after here until his body gave up.

 

_He was NOT going to lose her this time._

He silently motioned Beth to stay behind him as they stalked forward. Slowly but surely they checked for danger until Beth’s eyes landed on the origin of the sound.

 

“Daryl!” Beth exclaimed, causing Daryl to turn in terror as he pointed his bow to where she was standing.

 

“You left one of the cans on top of the wood stove?!” Beth exclaimed as she picked up the splattered peaches across the floor. It was quite a mess, as they realized that the can had exploded from the heat of the hearth and shattered into pieces.

 

Daryl stayed standing for a moment, completely dumbfounded with himself, until he allowed relief to seize his body as he dropped his weapon. Beth only laughed at him, not really understanding just how completely terrified he had been.

 

Slowly, they managed to clean up the mess in companiable silence, easily finishing the job in between breathless laughter and low huffs. Beth however, was secretly dreading the end of their tasks, not really knowing how Daryl would act towards her after another almost-kiss. She scolded herself for pushing him too far once more. ‘ _We were just starting to be ok again.’_

 

But it was Daryl that broke the silence between them. “Tha’ was some danger, huh.” He gently teased. Beth released a breath of relief she did not know she was holding. “Oh yea… nothin’ more dangerous than a boilin’ can of peaches.” She giggled back.

 

Daryl chuckled in response. But then his demeanor changed and he found his thumb in his mouth once more. Beth stood still, unable to figure out what her archer is suddenly pondering about. But before she could speak one word and ask, Daryl was already slowly treading towards her. Words escaped her, the wild thundering of her heart paralyzing her where she stood while he held her gaze in the storm of his.

 

Slowly he pulled a knife from its sheathe and handed it to her with one hand. Beth could only stare as he returned to her a beautiful blade with engraved ivory in its handles, the stain of blood from their shared victories over tribulations. A flash of recognition shone on her eyes.

 

_Forest. Fear. Run. Keep Running. Don’t Look Back._

“Daryl—I—“ she gasped as she recognized her knife that was once his, until she had lost it and found its original owner.  

 

“You should have it back…” he murmured.

 

“It’s not mine.” She breathed, not really wanting him to part with a token of herself. Daryl however, only shook his head in refusal and stared at her tearful eyes.

 

“Nah. It’s yours.” He mumbled. “ _It’s always been yours.”_ He whispered, his voice hoarse and laced with an undercurrent of tenderness.

 

Beth reunited with her knife with trembling fingers, feeling like a piece of herself had once again returned. But something weighed heavy on herself as she saw the despondent gaze of the man before her.

 

“Here,” she murmured as she put away her knife in its sheath and reach down to her pockets and revealed a black coil of thin leather in the middle of her palms. She reached out her hand towards him.

 

“I found it in my pocket, when I… _woke up.”_ She whispered. “I’ve always kept it ever since… Now I figured, it was probably yours.”

 

Daryl’s chest constricted as he recognized the item on her hands. He could have sworn that it was long lost, and now he realized it had always been with her. His breath left his lungs in shock.

 

“Nah…. That one’s… yours.” He spoke, his voice gravel in his throat.

 

Beth blinked in confusion. “Oh.. Sorry.. I didn’t realize I guess..” she bit her lips in embarrassment as she retreated her arms. Daryl gripped her wrists, stopping her motions. Slowly he grabbed the coil of leather from her palms and extended it. Beth’s eyes widened in revelation.

 

Daryl slowly stepped around her until he found himself standing behind her back. Bit by bit he raised his hands as he gently wrapped the string of leather around her delicate pale neck and tenderly tied the ends in a knot. The both of them stood in silence as she placed her fingers upon the leather on her chest. Beth shivered, releasing the lightest of sighs, as she felt the graze of Daryl’s lips against the skin where her necklace lay closed.

 


	14. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth have a fleeting moment of bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so proud of myself for finishing this in time. Bet you guys thought I was only going to update once today. I can’t promise that I will always post this quickly all the time but I at least promise to one chapter a day if anything comes up.  
> Thank you for all your overwhelming support. I hope you continue reading Cherry Wine. I can promise you that everything is only beginning. I love you guys  
> Just to let you know in advance, the song title is also the song Beth was singing.

#  Joy

 _Deep inside the heart of this troubled man_  
There's an itty bitty boy tugging hard at your hand  
Born bitter as a lemon but you must understand  
That you've been bringing me joy  
  
And I'll only lie when you don't want the truth  
I'm only frightened cause you finally gave me something to lose  
And it's as loud as a thunderclap and you hear it, too  
But you've been bringing me joy  
  
Deep inside the heart of this crazy mess  
I'm only calm when I get lost within your wilderness  
Born crooked as a creek bed and come to confess  
That you've been bringing me joy  
  
When I'm alive I'm living for you  
Another blue bird dying but singing the blues  
And it's a heartfelt silly sort of bumbling tune  
About how you're bringing me joy

_-Iron & Wine_

_\--------_

 

Daryl is literally crawling out of his skin from feeling cooped up. It had been three days since Beth forbid him to leave in her self-proclaimed house arrest and he really needed to expend some pent-up energy. It didn’t really help that the innocent blonde always hung around him. Her presence was not the problem though; it was the way she always wore her oversized white t-shirt, with a sleeve halfway fallen down her left shoulders and its seams barely covering the pale, flawless skin of her thighs. The woman was driving him crazy and the worst part was that she wasn’t even trying.  No, she just twirls around the lodge gracefully, always seeking him out for whatever reason he didn’t understand.  Or when she closes the gap between their bodies as they laid to sleep, enveloping him, intoxicating him until his own body responds on its own and once again finds himself wrapping his arms around the curves of her dainty, perfect waist. Or when she nuzzles herself closer to him in her sleep, slowly moving her featherlight palms from his arms to the skin of his back, soothing it the way a torrent of rain does to the cracking ground after years of scorching drought.

 

The point is, he just ‘ _really needed to clear his head…’_

Beth had been blushing for hours, as she toyed with her leather necklace with the tips of her fingers.  How could she not have realized it was hers all this time? But when she saw Daryl extend the delicate string upon her neck, she was so sure that it felt so familiar.. but something… _something.._ felt missing.

She had been busy with sharpening her daggers, lost in her thought as she contemplated about what their next actions should be. The rain was bound to stop sometime tomorrow, and they still had no idea which direction they were headed next. As much as she has gotten comfortable in the walls of this cabin, she knew that whatever they were feeling was only a false sense of security. One of these days, they were going to have to run, and she had no intention of being caught off-guard. Not when the price to pay was too high. Slowly she shifted her head to glance at the man pacing back and forth in front of their hearth.

Beth noticed how restless his movements were. It reminded her of the way a wild wolf would stalk the ground if ever it was encaged. A part of her felt guilty for making him stick around her all the time. In all honesty, they really did need to recuperate before they did anything too risky. That, and the fact that there was just something so addictive about the way her heart races whenever she would try to sneak a glance at him, only to find his eyes already fixated upon her before he suddenly shifts his gaze away. She never wanted to leave the haze of his presence.

After one last swipe of whetstone, she walked towards the uneasy hunter as she put away the slivers in her hair. Daryl only noticed the hypnotizing sway of her hips as she padded across the floor towards him in slow fluid steps.

“Why don’t we go for a quick walk?” she smiled gently towards him, offering her hand to his. Daryl nodded his head as he slowly accepted her hand, both of them slowly walking towards the outside of the lodge.

As they stepped out the front porch, they observed the soft downpour of rain. Bright rays of sun softly shone through the cracks of the overcast clouds, softening the sky as it passes through the tiny rivulets of water.

Daryl was the first to break the easy silence this time. “We’re probably gonna have to go look out for somethin’ soon. Don’t really want them to come out with a search party for my ass.”

Beth nodded, completely understanding where he was coming from, but a part of herself actually felt a twinge of pain, not really wanting to leave the first place she has felt this happy in for so long.

“I know.” She whispered. She wondered how things would change once they find their way back to their family. Would he slowly distance himself away from her, once he was free to dump her as a burden to someone else? Her lips softly trembled just thinking about it.

“Why am I not as excited anymore?” she whispered, truly wondering what had changed. Daryl had no idea what the answer was. He thought this was what she’s wanted for so long and if Beth was being completely honest, she thought it’s what she wanted for the longest time as well. But somehow, she felt like she was gradually finding what she needed in this small corner of the earth.

“Probably just exhausted from lookin’. Y’just can’t wait t’stop already.” He gruffed, giving it his best guess.

Slowly, Beth nodded her head once again. She stroked her thumbs against his calloused hands as she held her gaze to the pouring rain. “Yea..” she swallowed. “That’s probably it.”

“Y’don’t gotta worry you know.” He gruffed, hearing the disdain in his angel’s voice and wanting to appease her. “Ain’t nowhere safer than that place righ’ now. We got walls, an’ plenty guns and people, Ain’t no herd that’s gonna pass it easy.” He continued.

Beth leaned her head on his shoulders as she let out a deep exhale. “It’s not really the walkers I’m scared about…” she mumbled. Daryl nudged his shoulder, making her smile as he silently asked her to continue.

“ ‘M afraid about the people.” Beth finally admitted.

“They’re all good people, Beth.” Daryl pacified. “They ain’t gonna hurt you.”

Beth shook her head in disagreement. “ ‘s not it, Daryl. ” she slowly lifted her cerulean irises to his. “ “m afraid, because they’re gonna be happy to see me alive, but then they’ll realize that it’s not enough.. That I’m not really _Beth_ anymore..”

Daryl rubbed her hair downwards to her shoulder, allowing her to continue. After a while, she continued speaking, all the while she sought out his steady gaze to calm the torrent of emotion wreaking havoc in her mind.

“I’m afraid t’see them disappointed. I’m scared that they’ll say I might as well be dead...”

"I just don't think I can handle it if they looked at me like... like..  _I'm broken"._

Daryl did not want to hear another word of doubt spilling from the miracle’s lips. He would not have it. How could she not even fathom, not even understand the tremendous amount of joy that she brings around anyone who would dare stop and pay attention to the light of her burning flame. How she is the very embodiment of all that is good in this world: of beauty, of grace, of faith, of hope, of miracles. She was the single best person to ever exist in this planet, and anyone who would dare despoil her happiness would have a bolt in their head if he had anything to do about it. But he could not say these words, so instead he reached out for her as he enfolded his broad arms and shoulder around her body from her back.

Beth gasped in surprise, her thoughts escaping her mind as all she felt was the raucous beating of Daryl’s heart against her back. She tenderly placed her hands upon his rippling arms, hugging him back in a sense.

“Stop.” Daryl murmured as he placed his lips upon the crown of her golden head. “Y’ know that ain’t gonna happen.”

Beth exhaled a questioning hum, silently asking him to explain. Daryl continued.

“Y’ don’t get it.” He whispered. “How empty everythin’ was when you were gone.. How pointless..” His eyes glazed over with the bleak memories of his family, treading hopelessly without any direction after she disappeared from their lives.

“ Trust me, Beth.” He murmured, so softly that only she alone can hear, his words of confession perfectly shielded away from the rest of the world to here.

“It ain’t ever you that’s disappointing. It’s the rest of the world that is.”

Beth nodded as tears filled her round, cerulean eyes. She didn’t completely believe his words, but it soothed her tremendously to believe that Daryl thought that much of her.

\-------

_They had been lying on his bed for hours now, with her leaning against the wall as she hummed him soft tunes about star-crossed lovers while he pretended to nod off on her lap. He liked the sound of her voice so much that he couldn’t allow himself to fall asleep. It was better this way, as he can appreciate each second they spent their time together more now than if he drifted to slumber._

_She was tracing abstract figures on his head with her fingers, lazily strumming the skin of his scalp as she finished the last few chords of her song until there was nothing but silence and the sounds of breathing in the air._

__  
{~ _Deep inside the heart of this crazy mess_  
I'm only calm when I get lost within your wilderness  
Born crooked as a creek bed and come to confess  
That you've been bringing me joy  
  
When I'm alive I'm living for you  
Another blue bird dying but singing the blues  
And it's a heartfelt silly sort of bumbling tune  
About how you're bringing me joy~}

_“Daryl..” she murmured, tilting her head upwards to meet his gaze._

_“Hmmmm?” he gruffed, his eyes peeling open only to be hypnotized by her gleaming stare.”_

_“Can I ask you something?” she whispered, still gliding her fingers across his tangled mane._

_“Don’t matter. Y’ gonna ask it anyway.” He chuckled in sleepy breath._

_She slowly stopped her fingers from moving as she contemplated her question._

_“Are you happy?”_

_Her soft question floated poignantly in the air. He knew the answer before he even truly considered it. He just did not know how to reply._

_“Yea… right now… ‘M happy right now.”_

_He finally answered as he squeezed her body closer to his. She understood. She held him tighter as she once again resumed in singing and caressing his chest._

_He released a deep breath as he contemplated his answer and found he was satisfied. After all, it really was the truth; in a small desolate corner of the grey, barren planet, Daryl had found himself surrounded by the sweetest melodies at the side of a moonlit angel. And in that moment... he had all the happiness in the world._

_\---------------------------------_

The light drizzle of rain spattered across the forest floors. He was leaning against the railing of the porch while he chewed on his thumb, while his other arm was securely around the warm, supple body of a napping blonde. They had been sitting outside for a while now, contently leaning against each other’s shoulders until the soft rhythm of the rain had eased her mind to sleep.

It was the first time, in a _very long while_ since he had felt this peaceful within himself. For once, there were no harsh voices, hissing in his head. He doubted he could even hear himself think, as the only thing in his concentration was the rise and fall of Beth’s breathing, and the soft gusts of wind that brushed along his neck every time she exhaled. It sent a thrill of desire in his veins, but the desire is easily muted down by some other emotion. It was a warm, fleeting emotion, coating and thickening his blood in soft rivulets of amber as it spread across his body. It was a heavy blanket of contentment colliding with the lightness of ease. It was bliss, it was thrill, it was pleasure. But as Daryl glanced down on the pearlescent face of the sleeping seraph in his arm, he knew that whatever he was feeling, he could only feel in her presence.

Out from the horizon, something caught his eye. A few years ago he never would even have given thought to it, but now that it was here, in their presence, he allowed himself a moment to enjoy its beauty. But not until he shook his shoulders to awaken her first.

“Beth… wake up.” He whispered as he caressed her back gently.

Beth shook awake, sweeping her eyes alertly to look for the imminent danger.

“What? What?” she exclaimed, as she quickly unsheathed her gun from its holster.

“Put it away, girl.” Daryl chuckled, leaving Beth with a confused look on her otherwise ethereal face.

Hesitantly, he pointed his finger to the sky, right where the rays of the suns collided perfectly through the prisms of purple clouds, sending radiant rays downwards in perfect beams of light.

Beth let out a breathless gasp as she saw it. Saw the magical arcs of light, bending in gradients of color as it gleamed through the blanket of an otherwise colorless sky. It was dazzling to behold, as it painted the grey canvas of clouds with radiant streaks of red and yellow, slowly fading to the whispers of blue purple.

“I didn’t know the end of the world still had rainbows.” She giggled as she stepped towards the sky, uncaring about her clothing getting soaked by the soft drizzle of rain.

But Daryl wasn’t surprised for a second to find the arc of colors splayed in the sky for all to see. If the world could have somebody as pure and wonderful as Beth Greene in it, then it could spare its time with more trivial miracles like this.

He stood at the porch of the cabin, his gaze completely fixated upon the vision before him once more. She splayed her arms wide-across as she cheerfully welcomed the tears of the sky. Her flaxen hair was soaking wet, darkening to the warmer tones of bronze as it clung to her glistening skin. A layer of rain surrounded her, the rivulets of water bouncing off her porcelain skin and reflecting upon the light as it surrounded her with a halo of prismatic color. 

Daryl silently wondered how Beth could look so mesmerizing in the presence of every force of nature. She looked like a ferocious goddess in the light of the blazing sun, yet she glowed silver under the moonlight like a vision of an angel. And here in the middle of the rain, she stood, glowing once more with a kaleidoscope of colors enveloping her as she shone her light through its prism.

But then as he watched her dance across the rain, he realized, that the sunset and the full moon and the effervescent arch of colors possessed very little beauty at all when compared to her. They did not make her beautiful, for any other time he would have never even noticed these forces of nature. The truth was  the opposite, for it was her very presence that made these inconsequential moments a sight to behold.

A splash of water towards his feet distracted Daryl from his revelations. When he refocused his eyes he realized that Beth had walked towards him, grinning as she stood in front of the porch.

She was taunting him, challenging him. Her eyes gleamed with mischief as she kicked a puddle of water towards him once more before she ran a few feet away.

“Come on, Daryl! Are you afraid of gettin’ a little wet?” she gloated as she kept her distance away from him.

 Daryl thought he knew better than this. That he was ‘ _a grown-ass man and grown-ass men don’t play in no rain.’_ But then one look at the glimmer of her eyes and he knew he never truly had the free will to refuse her.

Slowly, he stalked towards the rain, his body rigid as he casually stood still until he broke into a quick sprint towards her. Beth squealed in surprise as she bolted sideways trying her best to not let him catch her, but he knew her too well. At the very last second he swerved left, closing in on the gap between them and their soaking bodies collided and he scooped her laughing body in her arms.

“No! That was not the game!” Beth giggled as she attempted to push herself away from him in false resistance. “Daryl, put me down!” she breathed between breathless fits of blissful laughter. Daryl only held her closer, spinning their bodies around until all she could do is wrap her velvet hands across his neck and hold on.

For a brief moment they laughed together, Daryl’s breath low and hoarse harmonizing with the melodic falsetto of her mirth, until they caught their breaths and felt just how close their bodies were pressed together.

Daryl cleared his throat, trying to regain his composed demeanor as he held her smiling body across his arms. Beth, in turn, held his gaze, seeing the calm behind the storm-blue of his eyes for the first time. Without hesitation she raised her lips towards him and placed it upon the skin of his jaws, just a whisper away from touching his lips. It was not a kiss.. but it was enough. Enough for him to know her happiness, enough for her to appease her yearning, enough to perfectly preserve this fleeting moment in time without despoiling the feeling of pure bliss fluttering in their hearts.

Daryl understood as he lowered his lips to her brow in return.

And so they stayed there, in the middle of it all. Amidst the fine mist of water and the gleaming of the sun, with the arches of effervescent colors gleaming behind their backs, they remained. He was the rain, and she was the sun, and in the center of it all was the warm glow of joy, beaming through the fogs of their troubles as they collide in a spectral of colors.

 


	15. Birds and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl go on a run. Echoes from history repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope you enjoy this one. It may not be action packed but there are a couple important pieces of information here. :)  
> Thank you so much for reading! Don’t forget to subscribe or leave feedback! I always look forward to hearing what you guys think. Thank you!

# Birds and Stars

 _Loving you it runs so deep._  
Upon the surface here I sleep,  
walking in dark and light,  
walking all the day and night  
  
Rivers fall the ocean's side.  
Fall for you every time,  
like a bee to the flowers buzz.  
Does a flower question love?  
  
On our best, the quest is primed,   
beating chest and open minds.  
I stand here in your midst,   
see you through the smoke and mist.  
  
Once again for you I fall  
underneath the tree so tall,  
upon the limbs a nesting dove.  
Does a birdie question love?  
  
In the backdrop of the night  
I melt into the starry light.  
The moon pushes and pulls the tides,  
tempts the soul to stay alive.  
  
Once again for you I fall   
Underneath a million stars.  
How could you ever have enough?  
Oh this must be.  
-Elephant Revival

  
\---------------------------------------------------------

 

The storm had finally broken, making way for the warmth of the afternoon sun. The high-pitched whining of cicadas reverberated around the forests, emanating a false sense of tranquility and peace.

Beth and Daryl had been making their way towards the edge of the forest in order to begin their pursuit of a working vehicle. Both of them had been on edge as they silently moved through the blankets of trees and leaves, wary for any sign of trouble nearby. They did not want another repeat of the last time they trekked out of the woods, and so they chose to prioritize each other’s safety first over the comfort of engaging in friendly conversation. _‘There’s a time and place for everythin’._ Daryl reasoned, and Beth silently concurred. And so they found themselves moving faster than anticipated and reaching the highway in just an hour.

 

Beth had been trying her hardest to control her heartbeat as they searched around the area. Ever since she had woken up, a heavy sensation had been weighing on her chest and she found that no matter how hard she tried, she could not relieve herself from its grasp. At first she thought that it was due to Daryl’s immediate presence as he always had a knack for making her chest feel weird and wonderful things, but the feeling she had was much heavier, much more constricting and she realized that there was a difference. Instead, she chalked it up to her nerves from leaving the safety of their cabin once more and put it at the back of her head.

 

Finally, they found themselves reaching the outskirts of a small town. Reflexively, both of them raised their weapons and searched around for any signs of walkers or people.

 

“Do you think we’ll find something there?” she asked her reticent companion.

“It’s a good place to start.” Daryl replied nonchalantly.

 

Steadily, they entered its streets, only to find it completely isolated, aside from the dozens of unmoving carcasses littering the floor. Both of them walked back-to-back, their eyes skimming the area that the other could not. After half an hour of clearing the area around them, they decided that the town was isolated enough to let themselves ease their guard _a bit._

 

“Look’s like the horde cleared this town out.” Daryl stated, trying to point out the hundreds of footprints staining the ground.

“Do you think the horde is still around?” she questioned, her chest constricting tighter with tension.

“Nah.” He replied. “Horde that big, we’d probably hear it a mile away.” Beth only giggled in reply, “If that were the case, how come we didn’t hear it before?”

 

Daryl remembered why. He was far too distracted by her soft giggling, and the way her eyes lit up with happiness all throughout their hunt. His ears flushed pink as he tried to cough out a comprehensible response.

 

“Was too focused on the hunt.. tha’s all..”

 

Beth shook her head at him as she smiled. “Whatever you say.” she teased. Suddenly, another building caught her attention, stopping her movements midstream.

 

“Daryl, look.”  Beth grinned as she pointed towards a run-down pharmacy. It’s doors remained secured, showing no signs of intrusion. “Maybe we can gather up some things we need?” she said expectantly, hoping to find some items that she truly wanted. Daryl nodded and raised his crossbow, stepping towards the entrance of the building with Beth alertly watching his back.

 

He slammed his fists three times at the door, waiting for any walkers to come, but nothing arrived. When he was assured that the inside was empty, he jerked open the doors and entered, sweeping the area once more before they settled.

 

“Y’ go get whatever y’ need, I’m gonna check the back for some meds.” He spoke softly. The entire area was small enough that he could reach her in time if trouble came. “Just gimme a call if anything’s wrong.”

Beth hesitated for a second, not truly relishing the idea of separating from Daryl at all, but then she realized she really didn’t want Daryl watching over her as she looked for tampons.  She nodded in reply, and spoke. “Ok. Keep a look-out for anything ending in ‘–icillin.’ Those are all antibiotics.”

 

“I ain’t stupid, Beth.” Daryl mumbled. At first she thought that she offended him and her stomach lurched, but as she looked into his eyes she saw it gleaming with humor. Daryl smirked softly down on her before he walked away to the medicine counter. “D’ you even kno’ how many time my brother got the clap?”

 

It would have left Beth speechless, the way he dazed her with his easy demeanor. But then she wondered and found herself calling back to him.

 

“What the heck is _the clap?!”_

 

\------------------------

 

She knew she found heaven as she stepped towards the aisle. Around her stood arrays of shampoos and conditioners and other personal hygiene products. She almost released a squeal as she filled her pack to the brim with honey scented soaps and toiletries. In another aisle she found brightly colored toothbrushes and she found herself grabbing them all before she could even blink, along with tubes of mint toothpaste.

 

“At this rate, I’m going to be the cleanest person in the apocalypse.” Beth thought as she reached her original destination and found herself taking as many boxes of tampons along with a couple of razors.

 

Finally, she found herself satisfied with her haul and walked towards the back of the pharmacy where Daryl was. Just before she approached him, she spotted a familiar looking package standing at one of the counters. Reluctantly, Beth reached out for the box and opened it. Inside she found a round wheel packet filled with tiny circular pills. At the middle of the wheel read ‘ _Orth-novum’_ and a flash of recognition glimmered in her eyes.

 

_Her frightened older sister. Pills being thrown into a pond. Crying._

Realization dawned upon her that she was holding birth-control pills. She cringed at herself, hoping that Daryl wouldn’t find her looking at it. It wasn’t like she didn’t feel _‘those kinds of things’_ towards her him, it was that she felt that he wouldn’t really find her attractive ‘ _in that way’._ Heated moments and chaste kisses are much more different compared to the raging of desire and carnal lust, and there was no way believed she can induce such reactions from him.

 

Her pupils constricted as the faces of her previous aggressors flashed back in her mind. There were other things to worry about than her non-existent sex life with Daryl. The idea that there was always a very real possibility of somebody being able to take advantage of her sank in her awareness. Her grip tightened on the packets. She needed to do this for herself, to have a final layer of protection from the evils of this world.

 

“Just in case.” She decided.

 

Before she could change her mind, she grabbed as many packets of the pills and stuffed it at the bottom of her bag, far away from Daryl’s observant eyes. When she felt that she had everything she needed, she proceeded towards his direction to figure out their next plans.

 

\--------------------

Daryl found himself feeling uneasy with Beth’s absence. He knew he was being ridiculous, because she was literally a few yards away from him, but there is a deeply embedded need within him that always demanded her to stay close. Not wanting to stay away from her any longer than he had to, he decided to make a quick event out of his scavenging.

 

He scoured through every isle almost manically, until his bag was filled to the brim with anything he thought might be useful. Aside from the much-needed medication, he also packed away gauzes among other first aid materials such as stitching and cauterizing kits.

 

Just when he was ready to head back to Beth, he heard a soft rhythmic thudding from behind a wall. His crossbow was at the ready in a split second, while he gradually made his way to an office doorway from where the thudding was getting louder.

 

Slowly he opened the unlocked door, ready to defend himself from whatever monsters lurked within only to find a horrific scene before him.  The floor was covered with the brown-copper of blood. In the middle of it lay a putrefying corpse of man, unmoving and decaying at his feet, while hanging from the beams of the ceiling was a female walker, dangling from a noose around her neck and golden hair. It reached for him, snarling and clawing in the air as she glared at him with hazy blue eyes but to no avail as he remained trapped in his eternal purgatory. It was a wretched sight, and he found himself paralyzed by the vague sense of foreboding weighing heavily on his chest.

 

“Daryl, I’m ready.” Beth approached him from behind, grinning ear to ear until she came to a halt at the sight before her. The smile in her lips slowly faded, as she watched the hanging animated corpse reach for her and her flesh.

 

She stepped further inside the room, not heeding Daryl’s call for her to return. Slowly, she moved closer to the decaying corpse of the man on the floor. She stared at it, observing the clotted bite marks in his shoulders along with the singular bullet hole in his head. Her eyes moved back and forth, trying to fit the pieces of the puzzle together between the hanging woman and the decaying man, until comprehension dawned on her. A soft gasp escaped her lips.

 

“They were together.” She whispered, a thick coil of sadness forming in her throat. “ They were together, but there was trouble… And he tried protecting her.. he shielded her…” she tried swallowing back her tears so that she could continue. “But then he got bit.. and.. and... they had to say goodbye.”

 

Slowly she moved her eyes to the blonde walker. “And she couldn’t handle it.. couldn’t live in a world with him gone… so she decided to end it…” her tears were now blinding her as she completely empathized with the doomed couples pain. “But she didn’t know… it would be like this.. Didn’t know she was gonna turn too.”

 

Beth spun around to face Daryl, and found him carefully observing her before he quickened his steps and enveloped her in his embrace. She let out small quiet sobs, not really understanding why the sight hurt her so much. She had seen many things in her lonely travels, others grislier than this, but for some unknown reason, the sight tugged at the very strings of her soul, making her weep and mourn for a loss she never truly knew.

 

“We have to take her down.” She absolved, refusing to cry a second longer and take action instead. Daryl hesitated for a second, but it only made her insist harder. “Daryl. We _have_ to.” She asserted with her wide tearful blue eyes.

 

He nodded in agreement. With a giant heave he pulled an office table towards the middle of the room. Carefully, he raised himself on top of the table until he was able to reach the growling woman. Cautiously avoiding its clawing hands, he sank his knife at its temple and cut the rope that hung her.

 

Beth dragged the woman’s corpse alongside the decaying body of her lover. With sad eyes she looked at them, wishing they had the time in the world to bury them together.

 

Daryl noticed the sadness in Beth’s eyes as she gazed down on the tragic couple. He wanted to make her feel better, wanted to see her big cerulean eyes light up again. He walked outside the room and searched around until he found a large white tarp in the maintenance closet. He stalked back to where Beth stood as he spread out the tarp.

 

“Here.” He gruffed as he handed Beth one side of the fabric to lift over the woman while he stretched it over the man. It was as good of a job as they could do, as they stood side by side to pay the deceased a final glance.

 

Beth felt her heart ease as she stared at the couples final resting place. She reached out for Daryl’s hand, initially brushing her knuckles against his before the entangled her fingers within his. She leaned her head sideways to where Daryl’s broad shoulders supported her as she let out a small breath of relief.

 

“Thank you.” She murmured.

 

Daryl didn’t need her to thank him. Her smiling up on him while they held hands was more than enough.

 

\------------------------

 

_The grass was soft and cool under their bodies as they laid side by side under the evening sky. She was contentedly laying on his chest, as the both of them stared at the dark blanket of the night._

_Softly, one by one, in the infinite meadows of the galaxy, blossomed a multitude of stars. They twinkled above them, illuminating the universe in their dazzling timeless light._

_They gazed upon its splendor, peaceful and contented in their warm bubble of isolation._

_“Do you know any constellations, Daryl?” she murmured, her eyes fixated on the glittering stars above her._

_“I only know th’ big bucket and the lil bucket.” He answered as he motioned towards the respective stars._

_“Oh. Y’ mean the Big Dipper and Little Dipper.” She giggled._

_“Uhuh..” he agreed. “Well that and ‘the belt’.” He replied as he pointed his fingers towards a trio of the glowing balls of light._

_“  ‘Orion’s Belt’?” she giggled._

_“Yea.” He replied, enjoying her light teasing._

_“Me too..” she whispered. Her eyes softened as she peered once more up the trio of stars._

_“I remember.. back when I was young, my Mama would talk to me about the stars.” The blonde whispered, her voice thickening with tenderness from the memory of her mother._

_“She’d tell me all these stories, but I’d never wanna hear them… I’d always cry to her, till she gives up and tell me my favorite one.”_

_“Which one’s that?” he murmured, wanting her to continue talking._

_She released a bittersweet sigh as she replied “About Artemis and Orion.”_

_He gently nudged her shoulders, a silent indication for her to continue._

_“My mama told me, there was this Goddess, Artemis… She was the Goddess of the Moon and Hunt, so she was beautiful and fierce and strong…”_

_He nodded, picturing a certain blonde goddess in his mind._

_“She promised to always remain pure. But then one day she fell in love with a man: Orion.” She pointed at the belt of stars that they had identified._

_“He was a hunter too, and he was famous for using his bow. He also fell madly in love her.”_

_She then moved her fingers across the sky, pointing out the other stars that connected the belt to the figure of a man holding a bow in the night sky._

_“They were so happy, so in love with each other, that they spent all their time together. They hunted together, they dined together, they lived together… But they never slept with each other because Artemis promised to be pure… But it was alright. It didn’t matter as long as they were together.”_

_He listened intently to her every word, anxiously wondering exactly what the fate of the two lovers were._

_“But the Gods, didn’t like it. They knew that their love was too hot, too fiery for purity to survive…. One day, the Sun God, Apollo was riding his chariot in the sky and he saw Orion, swimming in the middle of the ocean but when he looked to the shore, he saw Artemis walking by. He thought up a plan.”_

_She paused as she remembered the details of the tale._

_“He flew to Artemis and he angered her. He told her he disapproved. That Orion and her are doomed to separate. She begged him to stop... but of course he didn’t. Instead,  Apollo challenged her in a contest. To see who was better with a bow.”_

_He scoffed at the irony._

_“And she was so angry, so she accepted. She knew she was good at the archery… Apollo handed her his bow and pointed to a dot in the horizon, across the tides of the ocean.”_

_He nodded, comprehension dawning on him._

_“He told her... If she hit that shadow correctly, he will never threaten her or Orion again. That just motivated her even more… So she lined up the bow, and made the shot and it flew straight and true until the arrow pierced Orion’s heart.”_

_She paused in silence as sadness constricted in her throat._

_“ So finally Apollo smiled and said ‘You win. I vow never to meddle with you and Orion ever again,’ and he flew away. Artemis was soo happy.. until Orion’s body washed up to the shore with her arrow on his chest and a pearl in hands. It was a pearl for her.. A pearl he promised to her. That’s when she knew what she had done. “_

_A single tear glided down her face to the fabric of his shirt._

_“So she wept and she wept until she had no more tears left. She couldn’t live without him and his love. So then she placed Orion’s body into the night sky and made him into stars... He waited for her in the sky for many years until she faded with her grief and transformed into the moon by his side.. and after that.. nothing could ever dare tear them apart forever, not even the Sun.”  She concluded._

_They breathed in silence as they pondered upon the fate of the moon and stars._

_“Sounds like a tragedy t’me.” He whispered coarsely, a soft pain laced in his throat._

_She sighed and replied._

_“Yea.. I think I loved it too because it was a tragedy. But then I realized that it wasn’t…” she breathed._

_“It had to happen... sooner or later.. they had to be separated for a while… because no matter how much they loved each other, the universe was too cold... too cruel.”_

_He could not find the words to answer back as his chest constricted violently in his heart._

_A bittersweet anguish scorched through her lungs but then she continued as she gently reached for his hand and placed it between their chests._

_“But no matter how much the universe tried.. in the end.. they both just needed to transform.. to change.. to be who they needed to be..”_

_Slowly she lifted her gaze , allowing the storm of his irises to collide with the ocean in hers._

_“…So when they finally reunite, not even the gods themselves had the power to make them leave each other’s side ever again...”_

_Softly he tightened his embrace around her delicate figure as he tore his gaze away from hers. As he stared upon the glowing orbs of light scattered upon the blanket of the night sky, he couldn’t help but wonder if all their destinies had been written in the chasms of the skies all along._


	16. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town was not as isolated as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your overwhelming support. I can’t believe how many chapters I’ve written in about a week!
> 
> Shout outs to taylorallura, DarylShafow, debraskelchy, Tweety83, PicassoWithAPencil, Str1der2015, Shy40, GeniusDragon123, Marlex7, selina12, Crystal, Ela1980, gingersparkle92, UltimateBethylFicList, Sada Green  
> and everybody else that have given me such wonderful feedback on this story.
> 
> Your kind words give me so much motivation to write. I hope you always will enjoy the fruits of my labor. I <3 You guys thank you!

# For You

 _For you, dear_  
I'd lose my tongue to talk, dear  
No whispers in the dark, dear  
For you I would  
  
And if you, dear  
Found my words were unclear  
And my voice you can't hear  
For you I would  
  
Write you a poem  
Just to let you know  
I would write you a poem, my love  
  
For you, dear  
I'd lose my legs to walk, dear  
No footprints in the chalk, dear  
For you I would  
  
And it's true, dear  
If your demons are near  
And you're drowning in tears  
For you I would  


_-Passenger_

_\-----------------------------------------------------_

The rest of the day flew by without incident as Beth and Daryl inspected the desolated town. Aside from dispatching the occasional walker or two, the two of them walked around without any struggles.

But somehow, the anxiety in Beth’s chest only intensified as the minutes passed by. She couldn’t figure out why her heart had been twitching in anticipation of some unknown danger when they couldn’t even find any trace of life around them.

 

They have checked every vehicle they could find on the streets, but none of them proved to be useful. Every time they spotted a vehicle it either had no gas left on its tank, or it was filled with decay, or the engine simply wasn’t functioning from disuse. The more cars they inspected, the more anxious Beth felt. It was like the air she breathed in got heavier and heavier around her, making the hairs on her skin stand up on its ends. Daryl and Beth were slowly losing their nerve as they spotted the sun slowly beginning its descent.

 

“Useless piece o’ shit!” Daryl hissed as he kicked the tires of an unmoving van. He really needed this car to work. He was hoping that they would have come across something by sunset as the prospect of having to camp out in town proved too unnerving for his taste.

 

“It’s ok.” Beth murmured, hoping to cajole her partner’s flaring temper. “I’m sure we’ll find something soon.”

 

“Ain’t no place else to look, girl.” He growled, a little bit harder than he intended to.

 

“I’m just saying.. wouldn’t kill you t’ have a little faith.” She replied as she nonchalantly readjusted her boots.

 

Daryl stopped in his tracks and stared intently at her.

 

“What?” she furrowed in confusion as she brushed her hands across her face. “Is there something on my face?”

 

“Nuh.” He gruffed. “ ‘M just tryin’ to figure out what we should do next.”

 

“Well.. whatever it is, we have to get out of here soon. Something doesn’t feel… _right.”_ She whispered fearing that the walls around them were listening in on their conversation.

 

Daryl nodded. “Yea.. ‘been itchin bout somethin’ too. Should’a at least found _somethin’_ by now.” He ruffled his damp hair in frustration as he looked around.

 

Just as Beth turned towards the street once more, a glint of light caught the corner of her eye from above.

 

_“Daryl!!!!”_

In a split-second she heaved her body forward and pushed Daryl to the ground as a spray of bullets rained down upon them from the rooftops. As Beth attempted to shield her protector, a bullet hit her left arm, making her cry in pain.

 

“Beth!” Daryl exclaimed, pushing both of their bodies from the ground to the cover of the cars.

“I’m ok,” she hissed, trying to assuage him as she drew her gun and fired it back from its origin. Upon closer inspection, they found two men, standing from opposite directions above them, as they fired their automatic weapons.

 

Daryl drew his crossbow and aimed at the man at the left rooftop, but missed. He loaded his crossbow a second time around as he took cover.

 

Beth fired three rounds to the man at the right rooftop, but she however, missed as well as the wound in her arm affected her aim. Just when she was about to take cover, a bullet whizzed by Daryl’s head, barely missing the skin of his cheeks by a hair’s length. A paralyzing panic rose through her chest, blurrying her vision as the darkness within her threatened to take over once more. Her breathing became shallow as the pupils of her eyes constricted. Her mind was erased of all thoughts except for the rage within, demanding blood as a balm to her roaring anger. A snarl formed upon the trembling flesh of her lips as her savage instinct reawakened, leaving no room for humanity nor mercy.

 

Daryl saw the when second when Beth succumbed to her savage alter ego. His heart lurched, not out of disdain for her, but out of pure terror as he remembered how reckless her actions can be when all she became was wrath incarnated. He did not want to lose her. The words ‘ _Not again._ _Not again. Not again.’_ looped around his mind, serving as his mantra as he willed himself to protect her.

 

Beth fired back at her attackers until she needed to reload. Just when she had her aim perfectly lined up at one of the snipers, a yellow jeep zoomed by them, with two people open firing on their bodies from inside the moving vehicle. Beth growled, her fury only growing at the sight of more threats. She raised her gun and pointed it towards the jeep, hitting one of their attackers straight in the head, as his body fell out. She then walked out from the cover of the car as she walked closer towards her target at the roof. She felt no fear, even though a blanket of bullets barely missed her in her steps. He raised her gun at the left sniper and smiled as she pulled the trigger and ended the “miserable asshole’s” life.

 

Daryl could not believe what Beth was doing as she ignored the gunfire around her and stalked towards the building. He didn’t have time to think, not when they were surrounded and his partner is in some sort of reckless trance of anger and fury. He loaded a bolt in his bow and fired it, hitting the driver of the jeep in the temple as the vehicle spun out of control and lurched to a stop. Without hesitation, he ran towards the stalling vehicle and yanked the dead body out of the driver’s side as he went in. From the corner of his eye he saw Beth, standing at the center of the skirmish, lowering her gun as she effectively dispatched one of the men. But as he raised his eyes to the roof, he saw the last remaining attacker lower his head to the scope of his gun as he pointed it towards his precious blonde.

 

He did not have the time to hesitate, not when her life was at stake. In one swift movement, he reversed the jeep a couple yards away as he rotated it to face the building where the sniper stood. All that raged within him was the ferocious need to ensure he didn’t lose Beth once more, and all reason left his mind. With one last grunt he switched the gear of the jeep from reverse to drive, as his foot floored the gas pedal, sending the vehicle flying towards the wall from where the sniper stood. The jeep collided with the building in a gigantic crash, sending the wall crumbling down along with the last assailant. And then there was nothing but _black._

_\------------------_

 

The gunman moaned as he coughed up blood from his fall. He was pinned down beneath a rubble of concrete and steel.

 

“Please…” he groaned as he raised his arms in surrender and pain. “Please… help me.”

 

Beth talked towards his incapacitated body, unblinking with her gun pointed at him.

 

“Who are you people?” she snarled, her eyes narrowing with malice for the man who dared try and hurt them.

 

The man coughed up more blood. “ Nobody.. I swear.. we just.. we just needed more supplies… needed them for our group..”

 

Her lips raised baring her teeth. “How many people are _here.”_ She growled, low and threatening.

 

“Just us..” the man answered. “Just us...”

 

Beth nodded, finding the truth from the man’s fearful voice.

 

“If you help me.. I can take you to them.. they can explain wh-----“

 

The sound of gunfire echoed as a bullet pierced through the stranger’s forehead, staining his unmoving face with speckles of blood and brain.

 

*********

_A soft flutter of contentedness nestled in his chest as he quietly watched her brush her wet hair in front the mirror. She was chewing on her bottom lips as she concentrated on untangling the delicate knots in her golden hair, while he sat on her bed, his back leaning against the wall and his legs extended across the mattress while his crossed arms served as a pillow._

_“Gonna be out for a run t’morrow with th’ group.” He grumbled, almost apologetically._

She hummed in _understanding. “How long are you guys going to be gone?” she asked as she gazed upon his eyes through the reflection in the mirror._

_“ ‘Bout a week._

_” "What if it takes more than a week?" she whispered, fear softly dripping down her voice._

_"Just means, we ran into trouble. We'll get back."_

_Her hands paused as she turned around to face him. "What if you run into even more trouble?"_

_A tender silence floated between them. Finally, he mumbled a reply._

_“Either way ,we’ll try to come back.. ‘f not, you’re all safe here.”_

_(‘You will be safe here.’)_

_It was the best answer he could give her. She nodded, putting all of her faith in his words. Slowly she walked towards him and placed her body between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_“Could you do me a favor, then?” she whispered._

_“ Y’ mean ‘nother one?” He chuckled softly._

_She giggled in his neck._

_“Just try NOT to run into trouble.” she murmured as she nuzzled deeper down the crook of his neck._

_“ Y’should know by now..” he whispered as he placed his lips on her head._

_“Ain’t nothin’ I wouldn’t do for you..”_

_**********_

A vivid memory flashed upon her mind and she blinked. As soon as she saw Daryl’s unconscious body inside the destroyed vehicle, the darkness within her slowly faded away, making way for her consciousness to seep back in.

She quickly ran towards him as she urgently yanked Daryl’s limp body out and laid him to the ground. That was when she realized the amount of damage he had taken from the collision. Panic unfurled in her chest as Beth lowered her ears to where his heart laid. A sigh of relief escaped her when she heard the faint rhythmic beating beneath his chest.

Frantically, she caressed his face and slapped him softly, in an attempt to wake him up but to no avail. Beth’s panic softly gripped her.

 

“Focus, Beth, focus.” She whispered to herself as she tried to figure out what she needed to do. For her left shoulders she saw the last rays of the sun fade away as twilight arrived.

 

She looked around the streets, looking for any shelter, for fear of walkers coming soon due to the sounds of their skirmish.  Her eyes landed onto a red doorway which looked undisturbed. She ran towards it as quick as she can, with her ivory hilted knife ready in her hands. She slammed its doors in three rapid thumps, and without hesitation slammed open the doors, dispatching the two walkers that remained inside.

 

As soon as Beth was sure that the entire area was secure, she ran towards Daryl’s unconscious body and dragged him slowly towards the building entrance. He was a lot heavier than she even anticipated and so she fell as she lost their balance. Beth didn’t falter however, as she raised herself as quickly as she could and resumed dragging Daryl until she reached their final destination.

 

She hurriedly placed her backpack behind Daryl’s head to elevate it and barred the doors. Urgently but carefully, she undressed his flannel and exposed the expanse of his solid chest, now bruised and battered as angry splotches of red and purple covered his skin.

 

Her tears blinded her as she traced the injuries along his ribs, trying to feel out if he has broken any ribs. Luckily, it seemed like he only bruised them so she moved her trembling hands across his stomach, gently pressing down to seek for any signs of internal bleeding. She feared what would happen if he did have one and there was nothing she could do about it. For now though, there were no signs of one. She decided to check back on it every fifteen minutes.

 

One by one, Beth inspected Daryl’s limbs and head for any sign of injury. To her comfort, it didn’t seem like he had broken any bones. Best case scenario was he got away with bruised ribs and a concussion. The worst case would be if he had any kind of internal bleeding, or worse his brain will swell and his life would fade away. Horror laced her entire body as she quivered with the possibilities that she may have to sink her knife upon her protector’s temple. Her heart ached at the thought. _No…_ she would not be able to do it. Her breaths left her in sharp, shallow gasps.

 

 _“No.”_ she whispered as she shook her tearful head. The torture of waiting would be too much for her. She urgently made her way back to Daryl’s backpack, looking for any type of aid she could give him and took them to his side.

 

As she looked around for a disinfectant, she realized that in her haze, she had dragged them inside a bar. She worked her way towards the counter, gathering up two bottles of what seemed to be vodka and rushed back to Daryl’s side. She used the alcohol to meticulously disinfect and treat every one of Daryl’s wounds, unwilling to wait helplessly in silence for her steady protector to wake up.

 

“Please wake up.” She murmured again and again, constantly checking him for signs of internal bleeding. “Please. Please please wake up.” She pleaded as tears freely fell down her trembling face. Finally, there was nothing else she could do but sit and wait, in the silence of the night, with nothing but her tears and the flickering flame of a candle for company as she held his unmoving hand and prayed.

\-------------------

 

His hand felt warm. It felt good across his palms. Softly he willed his eyes to open and the sight caught his throat, making his heart thump wildly in his aching chest. There she was, her translucent lids covering the glimmering blue eyes he loved so much. He wanted to caress her, to reach out for the tear-stained skin that flushed red across her cheeks, but his thumb only twitched.

 

Big wide eyes fluttered open as she jerked her head upwards. A soft pleasant gasp escaped her lips as she gazed upon his stormy blue eyes.

 

 _“You’re awake.”_ She sobbed, kissing his fingers in relief as more tears flooded her cheeks.

 

He only managed to grumble in reply.

 

She rapidly stood up from the floor to bring him a bottle of water and pain medication.

 

“Here.” She murmured, helping him raise his head as he took long sips of water with the pills.

 

“Do you remember what happened?” she whispered as she reached for his hands once more. She needed to feel his warmth, needed to assure herself that he was not going to slip away from her grasp.

 

“Uhuh.” He nodded but stopped halfway from the pain. His head felt like there bricks hit it, which in retrospect, he thought was probably true. “Did I get th’ asshole?” he grunted through gritted teeth. His entire body ached like a “motherfucker”-- according to him.

 

“ Y’ did.” She laughed tearfully. “ I finished him off.”

 

“Good.” He lowered his head once more in relief. She was alive. That was all he needed to know.

 

All of a sudden, Beth violently ripped her hands away from his, , yanking his arms along with it and making him wince in pain.

 

“What the f—“ he hissed.

 

“ _WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, DARYL?!”_  Beth yelled, her relief slowly dissipating and making way for disbelief.

_“WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT!? YOU COULD HAVE DIED!!!”_

Daryl’s defensive instinct kicked in, allowing him to scream at her in reply despite his injuries.

 

 _“ You mean, what the HELL were YOU doin?! Standin’ in the middle of everythin, ASKIN to GET SHOT!”_ he growled at her as he raised his upper body to face her.

 

“I knew what I was doing!” Beth replied as her eyes narrowed.

 

“NO! You didn’t! Y’ just left my side and started shootin’! Like _everythin’ was a big game!”_ Daryl seethed with anger.

 

 _“I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!!!”_ Beth sobbed tearfully.

 

“WELL I WAS JUST TRYIN’ TO PROTECT YOU!!!” Daryl finally concluded.

 

Both of them paused in silence as they heaved their rapid breaths. Tearful cerulean irises met with darkened azure ones, and both realized the inner motivations of their actions.

 

Hesitantly, Daryl reached for her angelic hands. Only when their skin finally touched did Beth release a breath she didn’t know she held as her shoulders sagged in resignation.

 

“ ‘M sorry.” He mumbled as he looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes. They had a way of making him at a loss for words and now was not a good time for that to happen.

 

“Just saw tha’ asshole.. pointin’ his gun at you. And y’didn’t even see…” he swallowed the lump in his throat as his stomach lurched from the recessive fears of the recollection.

 

“I just lost it. Everythin’ turned red and I didn’t care ‘bout the hurt.. Didn’t care if I died…” he softly confessed as he caressed the arcs of her thumbs.

 

“Just thought.. ‘Not again…’ Ain’t gonna lose y’ again.. and just did what I gotta do.” Those were all the words he had, as he raised his gaze once more, only to find her irises glowing with an emotion he could almost recognize.

 

She placed her quivering palm across his forehead as she tearfully sighed. “ I know.. I know..”

 

“That’s all that I was thinkin’ too..” she confessed in hushed murmurs. “Saw the bullet almost hit you, and I let myself go.. let myself be what I needed to be t’ protect you..”

 

Her lips trembled with guilt as she felt responsible for his injuries. “ ‘M so _sorry, Daryl..”_ she croaked as her brows furrowed in pain. “ This is who I am now..” her eyes glistened with tears and honesty and pain.

 

“ I know who y’ are Beth.”  He whispered as he reached for her tear-stained skin.

 

“ Ain’t gonna stop me from lookin’ out for you..”

 

Her heart stopped for a moment as she heard his words. She replied to him with one of her brightest smiles. “As long as you don’t stop me from looking out for you _.”_

 

He nodded, as he allowed her to entrance him once more by the radiance of her presence. He was encaptivated by her, in all of her sweetness and all of her wrath. There was nothing about her that he didn’t see, didn’t understand, didn’t treasure with all of his heart because it was what made her _Beth._

 

Slowly, Beth lowered her body to lie by his side as she buried her face within the crooks of his neck and allowed the mixture of cigarettes and sweat intoxicate her. She reveled in his presence, his silent guidance, his astonishing strength, and his gentle heart whose rhythmic thudding constantly soothed her soul with every beat. As she felt the scruff on his lips graze her velvet fingers and the blanket of sleep pulled her lids closed… Beth couldn’t help but wonder if this is what it felt like to fall in love with Daryl Dixon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes: Sorry guys, I'm only updating once today. It's Game of thrones Night and my husband wants to do a marathon :)


	17. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl have a misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took a wee bit longer than usual, but I had to get it just right. The title says it all.  
> On a sidenote, I cannot believe I have written past 50k words of Cherry Wine! Thank you so much for your overwhelming lovely welcome to the fanfic and Bethyl community. Things are only going to get better from here. I promise :)

# Still

_I'll wrap up my bones_  
And leave them  
Out of this home  
Out on the road

_Two feet standing on a principle_  
Two hands digging in each other’s wounds  
Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats  
Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to move

_It's spiraling down_  
Biting words like a wolf howling  
Hate is spitting out each other’s mouths  
But we're still sleeping like we're lovers

_Still with feet touching_  
Still with eyes meeting  
Still our hands match  
Still with hearts beating

_I'll wrap up my bones_  
And leave them  
Out of this home  
Out on the road

_Two feet standing on a principle_  
Two hands longing for each other’s warmth  
Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats  
Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to go

_-Daughter_

_\---------------------------------------------------_

_He had been searching in every room and cellblock until he finally spotted a glint of blonde between the shelfs of the library. It had been a week since he had last seen her. A week far too long, in his opinion._

_He silently ambled towards her and her pleasant humming while she concentrated on reading the book in between her hands._

_“Good t’know you missed me, Greene,”_

_Her eyes widened as she lifted her head away from the pages and spun around towards the origin of the voice._

_“You’re back!” a heavy sigh of relief escaped her grinning lips as she threw her arms around him. She placed a chaste kiss upon his cheeks, ignoring the way his skin flushes from the contact._

_“Course. Said I would be, didn’t I?” he muttered as he lowered his hands to her slender waists, taking in every detail of the way her sapphire eyes gleamed with delight like it was the first time he had ever seen it. He then cleared his throat as he looked away from her._

_“What’re you readin’?” he nodded towards the book on the table._

_“Oh, that… it’s nothing.” She replied as she reached for the tome and showed it to him._

_“I’m just tryin’ to study up on basic first aid. You never know when someone might need it nowadays.”_

_He nodded as he reached for it from her hands. “Lem’me see tha’.”_

_“You should keep it. If anybody needed to know this stuff it’s you.” She smiled. “God knows, you go out there often enough..” a glimmer of sadness darkened her eyes._

_“ ‘M sorry.” He mumbled._

_He understood why it was hard on her. Aside from the supply runs, and his hunts, he knew that it was also his main responsibility to protect the group from harm. Any harm. And all of that runs a high risk of injury. Yes, he understood.. he just wished he could make her feel better about it._

_“ It’s ok. We all got jobs to do, right?” she smiled sweetly._

_All of a sudden, he remembered why he was in a hurry to see her._

_“Got somethin’ for you.” He reached for his pocket slowly, enjoying the confused look in her eyes as he dragged on his movements. Finally, he showed her his palms, and in the middle of it lay a packet that she easily recognized. Her eyes widened in delight._

_Whatever reaction he was expecting from her, it was not this._

_“Oh my god. Chocolate!” she softly giggled as she reached for his gift and pressed it against her chest and hopped in joy. It was the most endearing thing he had ever seen in his life. He tried to hide his smile as she continued gushing._

_“Oh it’s been so long...” she wondered trying to think back the last time she had eaten one. “ Where did you get this?”_

_“Found a couple of them from the window of the gas station, so I cleared the place. Had to take one before Michonne ate all of it.” He chuckled at the thought of the swordswoman who was probably losing her mind at the moment looking for the last bar. “ Y’should prob’ly eat it now ‘fore she finds it.”_

_She ripped open the bar and took a slow, decadent bite, her eyes closing from pleasure as she savored the cloying sweetness of the treat. For a split second, he found himself jealous of a dessert._

_“ Thank you.” She gushed._

_“ ‘s nothing.” He grumbled. He didn’t really want her to be making a big deal out of this._

_“ Its not nothing.” She replied. “I knew it!”_

_“ Knew what?”_

_She took a tiny bite of the treat and offered it to him while he took a bite._

_“You’re sweet on me, Daryl Dixon.”_

_And all he could do was nod._

_\--------------------_

Daryl jolted awake from a pleasant dream, his eyes refocusing on his surroundings to remember where he was. Reality dawned on him as he realized that they were bunkered down an old abandoned bar as he felt the sharp pangs of pain in his torso. As he tried to rise up and feel the extent of his injuries, he realized that he was being pressed down by the weight of his sleeping angel nuzzled closely against his body.

 

Hesitantly, he reached for her as he brushed away the cascading hair covering her face.

 

“Beth,” he murmured, trying to gently awaken her. However, she just remained unmoving.

 

“Beth. Wake up.” He spoke, a little louder this time as he shook her once more. Beth’s head tilted on the ground, to reveal a pale, blue face and clammy, sweaty skin.

 

Daryl’s heart lurched in panic, initially believing that she had died. _‘No. No. No.’_ his heart thundering loudly, violently beating in his chest as her pushed himself upwards and ignored the protesting of his body.

 

He slapped her gently, desperately trying to wake her up but to no avail. He reached for her pulse to listen, his chest roaring in terror, until he felt her pulse, rapid but weak and abnormal. It was when he touched her arms that he realized the slick, crimson fluid steadily flowing in Beth’s left arm. It was _a lot_ of blood, as he realized just how big the puddle had accumulated during their unconsciousness. His heart stopped as he realized the initial gunshot that had injured her earlier. In the haste of it all, they have both forgotten her injury as adrenaline masked her pain and kept her alert until she succumbed to shock.

 

He quickly rolled her bloodied sleeves up, but the fabric resisted halfway across her arms. Without time to hesitate, he lifted up her knitted sweater above her head, revealing her pearlescent skin barely covered by a white lace-trimmed bra and a thin strip of black leather across her chest. He did not have time to admire her, as his eyes revealed a still-bleeding gash in her arm from a graze of gunfire.

 

“Shit!” Daryl panicked, feeling guilty for not checking on her first and foremost. He reached for his knife and attempted to rip off a fabric of his shirt, only to remember that he was shirtless. Instead he reached for the hem of her undershirt and used the torn cloth as a tourniquet. He then crawled urgently to his bag and dragged it towards her, using what was left of the alcohol to clean her

 

“Think dumbass, think.” He hissed as he tried to remember how to treat somebody in shock. Quickly, he packed her wound and dressed it until he was sure that it was no longer bleeding. He then placed her a crate under her knees in order to properly elevate her legs.

 

His entire body ached in his ministrations but he could not find himself to care. All that he could see before him was his greatest nightmare come to life once more, with Beth’s lifeless body pale, cold and blue. Terror blinded him but he kept his movements steady with only his trembling hands giving him away. Carefully, he placed the only I.V. bag he procured from the pharmacy and inserted it in her veins. He didn’t think they would be going through all their first aid this quickly.

 

He needed to touch her, to feel her, to ensure that she was still alive. He reached for her cheeks only to realize that she was shivering, probably from blood loss. Daryl remembered that it was important for people in shock to have heat so he limped around the entire room, trying to find any fabric that could serve as her blanket but failing. As he gazed upon her quivering body, he understood what he needed to do.

 

He lowered his body to hers, his bare chest pressing against the velvet skin of hers as he willed his warmth to leave him and heat her body up. He pressed soft kisses on her head as they stayed in the same position, _beseeching_ her to make it through and live.

 

 “Y’ gotta fight this, girl. Ain’t a graze in the arm gonna be the thing tha’ kills you.” He murmured, hoping that his words will reach her.

 

He used his trembling hands to smooth down her wild unruly braids, each stroke tender and pleading that her cerulean eyes would open once more, and that this nightmare will fade away as soon as the light of dawn breaks.

Daryl didn’t really believe in God, he wasn’t raised that way; but as he stared at the insentient face of the woman he treasured above all, Daryl found himself praying for the first time in his life that his fallen angel will not be taken away from him once more.

 

*******

_“What are we tracking?”_   _she asked, as she looked down the forest floors._

_“You tell me.” He replied._

_She lowered her bow as she glared at him in frustration._

_“You’re the one that wanted to learn.” He challenged._

_Her eyes softly narrowed, taking it upon herself to prove to him she was learning. Carefully, she inspected the marks on the ground as she thought out loud._

_“Well.. somethin’ came through here. The pattern’s all zigzaggy.” the pieces of the puzzle suddenly fit in her mind. “It’s a walker!” she concluded, pride gleaming in her round, blue eyes._

_“Maybe it’s a drunk.” He teased. A smile softly broke in her face._

_“I’m gettin’ good at this!”  Pleasure dripping in her voice as she realized how much she’s been learning. She couldn’t help but tease her patient mentor._

_“Pretty soon, I won’t need you at all.”_

_He paused for a split-second in his tracks as her words echoed in his ears. Of course he knew that there would come a day that she wouldn’t need his presence by her side. It didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt when she’s realized the same._

_‘Don’t mean I won’t need you.’ He whispered in a half-breath._

_She stopped in her tracks and walked back to him. Her palms touched the side of his face, willing him to look into her sincere eyes. “Hey.” She whispered._

_“I was just kidding.” She smiled. “Y’know I need you as much as y’need me.”_

_He nodded, feeling a bit too vulnerable from the sincerity of her ocean-blue eyes._

_“Uhuh.” The flustered man cleared his throat, hoping to distract as he gestured towards the trail once more. “Just keep trackin’.”_

_She placed a soft kiss upon his cheeks and resumed about their task once more._

_*******_

Beth’s soft lips quivered as she slowly exhaled a raspy breath. Daryl lifted himself upwards, checking her pulse, his heart hammering from fear that she had passed. To his comfort, her pulse was stronger and steadier now as he fluttered her eyes open and searched around for him.

 

“D-ryl.” She murmured, her voice parched from her hours of unconsciousness. The archer bolted towards a bottle of water and placed it upon her lips. She sipped it slowly, letting the cool fluid soothe her burning throat. Her mind was spinning from the blood less and her sudden small recollection.

 

“How’re you feeling?” he questioned. He needed to hear her voice. Needed to hear echoes of her sweet laughter floating upon the air.

 

“Like a wreck..” she sputtered, choking as she gulped down the last of the water. Her head was spinning and her arm was aching. She looked down upon her wrists and found an I.V drip on her veins. “What happened?”

 

“You almost bled out.” He replied, his voice catching in his throat. “Thought you was dead.” His stomach lurched once more from the recollection.

 

“Huh?” Beth questioned, her brows creasing in confusion. “Bled out? How?”

 

Daryl pointed to her packed wound at the side of her arm. “ Y’ remember that, Greene?”

 

Realization dawned on her as she inspected her gash. “Oh…”

It confused her to realize she was wounded. She didn’t remember feeling a thing at all. All that was on her mind was her primal instinct to kill and defend this very man before her.

 

“Next time we both get injured, y’gotta look after y’self first.” His voice was stern, scolding Beth as if she were a child in kindergarten. It infuriated her.

 

“I’m not a child, Daryl!” she screamed at him. ‘How dare he?’ she thought. She was only saving his life.

 

“Then stop actin’ like one!” he bellowed, uncaring how much his lungs hurt from the exertion. He didn’t know why he was really angry. It just felt really good to yell at her, scream at her for making him feel as terrified as he had for the past seven hours.

 

“Excuse me for trying to save you.. you.. you _asshole_!” she screamed back tearfully. Beth couldn’t understand why he was suddenly so hostile towards her. Her head spun with dizziness, but she blinked it away, her rage towards him serving as fuel for her words.

 

“ ‘F I was such an asshole, then why d’you even bother? Huh?” he was looming over her, his hands throwing aside a stool in anger. Daryl was blind with rage now, kicking some more chairs aside as he glowered down on her wrathful tears.

 

“ Because I _need_ you!” she replied angrily. Pushing her upper body upwards to match his angry gaze.

 

“That’s it, huh? You just needed to save this _asshole_ , cause he’s the only one to take y’back to yer _family!”_ Daryl was screaming out of control now, his words filled with sarcasm and pain.

 

_“It’s not like that and you know it!“_ now she was truly indignant over the malice in his voice.

 

“What is it then?!” he glowered. “Huh? Cause it looks to me, like you gotta a deathwish, girl! ‘S that what you want?!”

 

_“ Of course not!!! “_ Beth was now standing, her body rigid with fury over what she was hearing. Everything that she had done, she’d done to survive. _To finally reach him_. And yet he just could not see it her way.

 

_“Why would  you even say that?!”_ she cried.

_“_ ‘F all y’ wanted to do was keep leavin’ me then best cut to it, Greene, cause I ain’t strong enough to go through it again!” he stalked towards her as he pointed towards the door.

 

Beth did not know what to say. There were no words enough to convey the raging ball of frustration roaring in her heart. How could she make him understand, when the words barely escape her herself. Before she knew it she sprang forward, her feeble feet running towards him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her pliant lips against his.

 

He tasted like wine, like cigarettes and wine and Daryl and _HOME_ and Beth was gone. Lost within the warmth of his lips as she faded into his well of enrapturing soul. She needed more, needed him to light the fire in her veins, needed to breathe in what his lungs breathed out and let their flames unfurl.

 

Daryl froze on the spot, paralyzed by the sensation of an angel’s lips pressed softly upon his lips. It tasted so much better than he even thought, intoxicating him and setting his veins on fire. He wanted more.. _No… he needed more_. He needed to drown on the alcoholic stupor that only Beth Greene’s kisses can bestow. He wanted to taste her, to breath in her gasps of pleasure as he teased her with is tongue. He yearned to hear just how sweet his angel’s voice can taste in his mouth, if it tasted like the heady combination of cherries and honey and heaven.

 

But something stopped him.

 

_Ain’t no way somethin’ that brand new and sparkly deserves a redneck like you._

_Y’ mark my words lil brother. Sooner or later, someone better’s gonna come along and she’s gonna toss ya aside on the gutter where you belong._

_Don’t ya think a piece like that deserves ‘nother shot?_

 

His eyes sharpened as he took in a deep breath. His hands stilled her body as the muscles of his body tensed up while he pushed her softly away. It was probably one of the most painful things he has ever had to do in his life…. And he’s had to endure his fair share of pain.

 

“Stop.”

 

The sharp pang of rejection glistened in Beth’s eyes. Her lips trembled as comprehension dawned on her. How could she possibly have fooled herself into believe that he felt the same way about her. She was nobody, nothing but a mere phantom of the Beth he once knew. And he was so kind, so patient, so understanding of her every whims and troubles and all she had done was mistook his kindness for something else. A soft gasp escaped her, unwelcomed tears flooded her cerulean eyes as she peered up at Daryl’s pained eyes.

 

“ It’s ok..” she breathed, letting him know that she understood. She just wished her tears would stop flowing because of the agony in her heart. With the last words she could muster, she spoke, her words barely audible as pain glimmered on her darkening eyes.

 

_“ I get it now.”_

And she ripped her body away from his, leaving the both of them feeling empty and devoid of warmth as they silently nursed the anguish in their hearts ravaging violently through their souls, hurting them more than any other injury combined.

 


	18. Moondust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth tries to accept her 'unreturned' feelings for Daryl. Daryl tries to push down his feelings for Beth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a slower chapter but it had to be done. I hope you all like it.   
> Another sidenote, I highly recommend you guys check out Moondust by Jaymes Young if you haven’t already. I just love this song. Thank you all so much for reading!

# Moondust

_I'm building this house, on the moon_  
Like a lost, astronaut  
Lookin at you, like a star  
From the place, the world forgot  
And there's nothing, that I can do  
Except bury my love for you

_Nothing can breath, in the space_  
Colder than, the darkest sea  
I have dreams about the days, driving through your sunset breeze  
But the first thing I will do  
Is bury my love for you

_I'm a cast away, and men reap what they sow_  
And I say what I know, to be true  
Yeah I'm living far away, on the face of the moon  
I've buried my love to give the world to you

_The brightness of the sun, will give me just enough_  
To bury my love, in the Moondust  
I long to hear your voice, but still I make the choice  
To bury my love, in the moondust

_I've buried my love, in the Moondust_

_-Jaymes Young_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He tried, he really tried, but Daryl couldn’t get himself to sleep as he placed his hand upon his forehead. Aside from the fact that a certain blonde was apart from his side upon her insistence of keeping watch, the remnants of Beth’s kiss blazed upon the skin of his lips. He could almost feel it again, the ghost of her velvet lips yielding to his, could almost feel the tingle in his spine as she released a soft sigh as she tasted his want. So instead he stared at a ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

 

Daryl was never one to believe that he had a heart. And even if he ever had one, it had disappeared too long ago in a haze of angst and torment. But as he gazed down on her wide tearful steel-blue eyes welling with painful tears, he realized he had one while it shattered into a million sharp pieces on the hollows of his chest.

 

_“I get it now..”_

He never thought he would hear those exact same words that caused him so much pain again. Somehow he wondered if Beth truly ‘got’ it, if she truly understood. As much as he wanted to enfold her in his embrace once more, he could not.  There was no way he could allow himself to take advantage of her situation, not when an entire new world of people has yet to present themselves upon her. A woman as good, and beautiful, and hopeful as Beth deserved to be with someone else, someone whose hands haven’t been stained with her blood as he repeatedly failed her. Once they returned to Alexandria, she would understand... whatever attraction she felt between them is only due to her close proximity with him.  Once she’s found a place to just call home, there was no way he would ever fit again in her wide horizon.

 

_Look at yer sad pathetic ass, mopin around like a big ass baby._

_Ain’t like yea were ever good nough for her._

 

No, it was better if he just focused on their mission to head back as soon as they can. No matter how much it hurt him, no matter how much it wrecked his soul to be apart from her, he would accept the pain of it all. He would hold back for her own good, no matter how much every fiber of his being protested. He would give Beth Greene a chance for a better future; he owed her that much.

\-------------------------

Beth’s eyes were alertly sweeping the area from the window. They had made an awful lot of sounds and the last thing they wanted was to get caught unaware while the both of them have barely recovered.

 

Her heart was beating so loud, she was positive it rang across the room.  Beth could not believe she kissed Daryl. Actually _kissed_ him. She cringed at herself, feeling so mortified by his rejection.

 

‘ _I don’t know what came over myself!’_ she thought. Just because she had romantic feelings towards him didn’t mean that he would return those emotions for her. And now she had ruined their easy camaraderie, pushed him too far and lost his friendship with him. Beth was at a loss for what to do. _‘How do I fix this?’_ she wondered. She started by redressing her wound and putting back her knit sweater whose sleeve is now a brilliant brown and red of gore and muck.

 

_“ I should just pretend the whole thing never happened.”_

 

It was the only idea she came to, so Beth figured that it was a start. She steeled her heart, and pushed down whatever hurt she felt towards her gentle protector. It was _her_ problem, It was _her_ bone to bury.

 

She took one final glance at the window before she walked towards Daryl again. She was a big girl. She can handle rejection. What mattered now was their safety. They needed to return to the sanctuary of their cabin and make a new plan. There was only one small problem…

 

“The sun’s coming up. We need to head back soon. There’s no way we can fight anythin’ the way we are right now.” She stared down Daryl’s resting body, her voice steadily masking the pain in her chest.

 

He heaved his body upwards with a heavy grunt. He was feeling a _little_ bit better, but his entire upper body moaned in agony. Gingerly, he replaced his grey flannel on himself while he shrugged.

 

“Ain’t no way we can make it back to the cabin, neither. Not without a car.”

 

Beth’s lower lip trembled, at a loss for a reply. Of course she knew he was right, but there was no point to become sitting ducks.

 

“Well, do you have any ideas?” she replied nonchalantly.

 

 He rubbed his jaw as he thought about a new approach, looking around the bar until an idea sparkled in his eyes. He limped towards the bar counter, pushing aside the bottles of liquor in search for something at the back.

 

Beth scoffed gently as she watched the archer chuck aside liquor, leaving shards of glasses on the floor.

“Daryl, what are you doing?” she giggled softly. “At least save one of the bottles for us.”

 

Daryl just shook his head and continued searching the counters.

 

“Nuh. Trust me.” He mumbled, searching for something in particular from behind the walls.

 

Beth nodded, putting all of her faith on him with a smile on her face. “Well at least tell me what you’re lookin’ for.”

 

Finally, Daryl’s hands stopped at a lever on the counter and pulled it. From beneath the wall popped up a safe. Beth gasped in surprise.

 

Daryl was feeling proud of his find. “ Assholes who own places like this, they always got somethin’ behind the counter. Just in case…” He smashed open the safe with the hilt of his crossbow until the doors gave way and opened.

 

Beth moved closer, inspecting the contents of the safe. Inside was a pistol, a couple wads of cash and most importantly, a single key. Daryl handed her the piston first but she shook her head.

 

“No. You should keep it.” She whispered. They can never be _too safe_. He nodded as he placed the gun safely away.

 

Beth reached inside the safe and grabbed the silver and black key. She inspected it for a second before she handed it to Daryl. “Any idea what this opens?” she questioned, feeling confused.

 

As soon as Daryl held the key, he realized its purpose. He would recognize this key anywhere.

 

“Get your shit.” He spoke excitedly, pointing to the rest of their haul.

 

Beth nodded, securing her pack and all her weapons before they headed towards the door. They paused for a second, signaling each other a count before they opened the doors and wielded their guns, covering each other’s back. Their eyes swept across the area, checking for any signs of trouble, but the town remained as quiet and desolated as it had been before. Daryl led the two of them at the back alley of the bar, until his eyes landed on his object of desire.

 

Parked in between the narrow alleyways was a motorcycle, it leather worn down by weather but still intact. Daryl almost leaped towards it in a rush.

 

“D’you think it works?” Beth whispered, seeing the excitement in Daryl’s eyes as they limped towards the two-wheeled vehicle.

 

“Only one way t’ find out.” He grunted as he inserted the key to its ignition. The engine whined, then sputtered away. Daryl twisted the key once more. “Come on, come on, come on,” he mumbled, as if sooting a pet into submission.

 

Finally the engine rumbled to life, roaring and ready for traveling. He released a soft chuckle as he straddled the seat and reached for her hands.

 

“Come on, girl. Hop on.” He spoke, calling her to him. Beth hesitated, fearing that she’ll get hurt.

 

“I’m sc-scared, Daryl! I’ve never ridden one before!” she replied.

 

“Yea y’ have you just don’t remember.” He cajoled her. “Come on.”

 

“Fine.” She bitterly conceded. Quickly she stepped towards him and straddled on behind his back. It was then that she realized that if she stood any shot of not falling off, she would have to wrap her arms around his injured chest.

 

“We can’t, Daryl! It’s going to hurt you.” Beth screamed over the roaring engine. Daryl only shook his head. “Don’t matter. I promised I’d get y’back didn’t I.” he turned his eyes towards her, sincerity storming in his irises and sending shivers down her spine.

 

Beth’s lower lip pouted, she didn’t relish the idea of causing him so much pain. But then Daryl soothed her again with his gentlest voice. “Come on Beth. _I need you to trust me_.”  He whispered in earnest plea, his words filled with more meaning than what the moment entailed. Beth understood. Daryl was only looking out for her, we would never do her harm. She’s always known that. It didn’t make the idea of causing him pain any easier to swallow for her.

 

“I trust you..” she whispered. _Trust you with my life, trust you with my heart_. She understood that his only intention is to protect her, even from herself. She could never fault Daryl for that.

Hesitantly, Beth reached her arms across his chest. Daryl teeth gritted from the pain, but he did not object. “Y’ gotta hold on tighter, than tha’.” He mumbled through clenched teeth. Beth’s eyes filled with tears, unable to believe that she would cause her protector so much agony. Slowly, she wove her arms closer, pressing her chest against his back as she secured herself around him.

 

The pain was blinding at first, but Daryl swallowed his anguish and refocused himself. As he felt her slender arms tighten around his chest, he felt pride for her strength to do what has to be done.

 

“That’s my girl.” He mumbled as he kissed her brow, before he turned forwards and accelerated down the roads, back to the safety that their threshold provided.

 

****************

_“Thought you said yea wanted t’come?” he yelled at her from across the fence._

_“I did---- I do!” she yelled in reply._

_“I didn’t think we’d be riding that—thing!” she pointed towards the motorcycle he was seated on._

_“Fine. I’m going then.” He replied, softly accelerating across the grass._

_“Wait—Wait!” she screamed back at him. He came to a halt._

_From behind her she could hear the soft laughter of her family watching from afar._

_“Damn you, Dixon!” she muttered as she angrily stomped towards him. With a growl of frustration, she threw her leg across the back of the seat. “Can’t believe you’re trickin’ me into doing this.”_

_He only chuckled as he reached for something in his bag. Swiftly, he turned around, placing the hardened plastic upon her head._

_“Here.” He chuckled, observing how ridiculous(ly adorable) she looked wearing a pink helmet printed with a unicorn._

_He released a laugh at her flustered expression as she latched it secure and tight._

_“What about you? Where’s your helmet.” She questioned, trying to distract him from his teasing._

_He chuckled softly as they began to drive away._

_“Ain’t really much point to protectin’ my ass if you ain’t safe.”_

_She tightened her hold around him, breathing in the scent of rain and sweat and leather and cigarettes and --- Him-- . She pressed her body closer towards him, enjoying the necessity for closer contact for the entirety of their ride._

_“Maybe this isn’t so bad after all.” She told him, enjoying the way the wind sweeps over her skin and hair, entrancing her in the sensation that she was flying._

_“Told ya so.” He replied, driving further and further out the horizon._

_“We’re finding you a helmet first chance we get though.” She insisted, tightening her brace against him._

_“Yea. Keep tellin’ yourself that, woman.” He smirked._

_“Uhuh. A big blue one..  with rainbows!” she grinned, hoping that this ride would somehow never end._

_*******_

Beth gasped at her most recent recollection. They have been flooding her lately, coming and going in waves across the recesses of her mind. As she recovered more of her memories with Daryl, the more she realized just how close their friendship had been. She small lance of pain presented in her chest. How she wished she could recover her memories already, so that she could once again share the closeness they once had. She was just a world’s away from the Beth he once knew, she bet.  Yet somehow, whenever she remembered how tender and caring Daryl had been since they had first reunited, she found it hard to believe that she meant nothing to him. It may not be the same as her romantic inclination towards her protect her, but she knew he valued her a lot more than he was willing to admit.

 

“Hey Daryl.” She spoke as the motorcycle slowed down across the edge of the forest.

“Hmmm..” the archer replied, his eyes shifting from the road the his side to look at her.

 

“ ‘M sorry, I kissed you like that. Last night.” She mumbled across his shoulders.

 

“It ain’t like that Be---“

“It’s ok, Daryl I understand.” She interrupted him before he could finish his thought. “This is enough. As long as we got each other’s back, I’m ok...”

 

“I’m not gonna push on you anymore, Daryl.” She finished. No, if her feelings were too much for her reticent partner to handle, then she resigned to silently caring for him in vain.

 

_‘I can do this. I can pretend.’_ She thought to herself, repeating the words again and again until they become nothing but sounds and letters in her brain. For a moment, she almost fooled herself into believe that they actually be a couple, as she pressed her face closer to his back. If she closed her eyes and concentrated on his beating heart, she could almost pretend that they were lovers, dashing across the woods at dawn in a fight for survival.

 

‘ _This can be enough… it WILL be enough.’_ Beth determined. As long as Daryl was happy with her friendship, that’s all she could ask for. She can be strong enough to ignore the aching in her heart, to learn to live life with unrequited love.

 

Daryl could only nod, words failing to make sense with him at the moment as he concentrated once more to their path. A better future was all he wanted for Beth, and this was a step towards that. The relationship they had right now was enough for his unsated thirst for her.

 

‘ _This is a good thing.’_ He thought to himself, trying to repeat the words again and again until he has partly convinced himself that it was true.

 

Even so, Daryl found it hard to ignore the thudding of his heart as it twisted in agony and stole away his breath. As long as Beth was happy, he could live with himself. Even if he lives in shallow breaths from the shards of pain flowing in his tortured veins for the rest of his lonely life.

\---------------

 

After a while, the two of them finally reached the clearing to their cabin. Beth reluctantly lifted her legs over the bike as pins and needles spread across her thighs. Daryl chuckled softly at her wobbliness.

 

“Ugh. I feel so sore.” She moaned as she kneaded on her neck and thighs, sending flames of desire across his veins, down to his loins.  Daryl ripped his gaze away from hers as he cleared his throat.

 

“Why don’t you go ahead and check the place. I’m gonna check the alarms.” He motioned her towards the door.

 

Beth nodded in agreement as she instinctively raised her head up to kiss his cheek until she stopped herself halfway and pulled away. Daryl’s eyes darkened with a quick glimmer of hurt, but Beth tought she only imagined it. Slowly, she retreated towards the door, her gun at the ready before she came inside.

 

Daryl proceeded to walk around the perimeter and set the alarm, ignoring the thrashing in his chest as he remembered the look in Beth’s eyes after they had kissed. When he was halfway near the fence, he heard a loud scream.

 

_“Dary---!”_

 

Beth’s scream rang from inside the cabin followed by a thud. Daryl’s eyes blurred with panic as he sprinted towards the cabin.

 

Terror was storming in his veins as he kicked open the door, his senses sharpened and his muscles primed and ready to attack. As he stalked further inside he saw Beth, lying unconscious in the floor, with two men ominously pointing their guns at his chest as they stood in between his wrathful body and his beloved heart…. And all that Daryl saw was RED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PUM PUM PUUUUMMMMMMMM!


	19. Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl sees red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

# Save You

 _I wanna rock and roll_  
I wanna give my soul  
I'm wanting to believe  
I'm not too old  
  
Don't wanna make it up  
I don't wanna let you down  
I wanna fly away  
But I'm stuck on the ground  
  
Watch it all go by, was it really true?  
Is that what it was, was that really you?  
I'm looking back again, I'm tracing back a friend  
You said it was a miss, was it just in my head?  
  
Somethings gotta break  
You gotta swing the bat  
Too many years have died  
Why is that?  
  
And so help me decide  
Help me to make up, make up my mind  
Oh, wouldn't that save you  
Wouldn't that save you  
Wouldn't that save you  
  
And so help me decide  
Help me to make up, make up my mind  
Oh, wouldn't that save you  
Wouldn't that save you  
Wouldn't that save you  
  
And so help me decide  
Help me to make up, make up my mind  
Oh, wouldn't that save you  
Wouldn't that save you  
Wouldn't that save you  
  
Wouldn't that save you  
Save you, save you

- _Matthew Perryman Jones_

_\------------------_

_“What did you do to her?”_

Daryl’s voice growled, low and menacing, as he stepped towards the two men standing by Beth’s unconscious body. The sinister men chuckled as the pointed their guns at his chest. His eyes sharpened as he took in the sight of her unmoving body, sending streaks of red in his vision.

 

“Seems to be like you got other problems to worry ‘bout right now.” The man on the right sneered as he stepped towards Daryl’s advancing body.  Daryl raised his crossbow higher, to his head as his eyes narrowed in fury.

 

“Ain’t nobody got a problem here but you ‘f you don’t leave.” He snarled at them, hoping they would heed his warning. His blood heating up within him with incensed fury.

 

“Us? Leave?” The other intruder chuckled. His eyes moved around the cabin and then to the young blonde on the floor. “Nahhhhh… Looks to me like you got something good here. Walls, food, water…..” A glimmer of something sinister flashed in his eyes as he eyed Beth.

 

“A nice body to warm your bed…” he chuckled. “Been too long since we had one as pretty as this one.”

 

Daryl’s chest roared as the malicious men ogled his angel. All that he could hear is the thrumming of his pulse and the voice in his head that demanded he rip their throats with his bare hands. Though his injured chest ached, his body felt alive, seething with white-hot, burning rage.

 

“You ain’t touchin’ a single hair on her head.” He warned them, daring them to come any closer to Beth or him.

 

The two intruders clicked the safety of their guns. “Don’t look like we take orders now, do we?” They found safety in their number, confident with the chances of two against one.

 

“Look, man, we’re reasonable people.” The first man argued. “Why don’t you just head on back to the shithole you came from, and we’re square.”

 

“She comes _with me.”_ Daryl’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Well that’s not part of the deal now is it?” the second invader sneered.

 

“We have _other_ plans for this sweet little peach, right here.” The other chuckled, his voice foreboding with his thoughts of horrific deeds.

 

A tense second of silence stretched into minutes, neither Daryl nor the intruders willing to move an inch in anticipation of attack.  His body was primed and ready to attack at his prey. His stormy-blue eyes darkened, his pupils constricting until all that was left were they eyes of a hunter as he leered at the men predatorily.

 

All that he needed was one moment of hesitation. As soon as he saw the miniscule twitch in the hands of the first attacker, he pulled his trigger, hitting the second aggressor directly through the eye. Rapidly, Daryl tossed aside his crossbow as he dodged a bullet, leaping through the air as he tackled the remaining man to the ground.

 

He landed three violent blows to the aggressor’s head, and then proceeded to proceeded to pin down his neck to the ground. The man struggled to breath, as he flailed around to reach his gun on the floor. The gun was too far however, and so the man opted to reach for his knife. He swung his knife towards Daryl, making him lose his grip on the man’s neck as he evaded the fatal blade.

 

The man then pushed Daryl, hard across his chest, making Daryl lose his breath and see stars from the excruciating pain. He hissed at the lancing pain spreading in his chest. The man realized Daryl’s weakness as he landed two solid blows up his gut. Daryl rolled over the floor, his lungs heaving in agony.

 

“You should’ve just left.” The attacker bellowed as he punched Daryl’s head to the ground. “Now you’re gonna have to _watch.._ And everything I do to her.. I’m telling her _it’s all thanks to you.”_ He laughed maniacally, thinking about the many disgusting and foul ways he was going to desecrate his angel.

 

“And when she’s good and spent, and beggin’ to die… _That’s when the real fun begins.”_ He finished as he landed one final blow against Daryl’s jaw as he pinned him to the ground.

 

Daryl’s head was ringing, his eyes blinded completely from the pain. He coughed in shallow breaths, the taste of copper filling his mouth. But as his head rolled sideways and found her pearlescent face across the floor from him, he knew. Knew that he would rather die than have any other man touch her, stain her translucent luminous body with their sullied, tainted hands.

Daryl growled, finding his rage flaring at his every vein.

 

He violently spat out his blood at the man’s eyes. Before the man could even react, Daryl heaved himself upwards, smashing his head ferociously against the intruder’s brow. He yelled in pain but Daryl only continued as he lifted himself up and grabbed the man by his collar as he threw him to the wall. The man was blinded as he fell to the floor, groaning with a heavy gash on his forehead.

 

Daryl stalked towards the man, enraged and roaring, picking him up and pinning him to the wall with one arm as the other reached for the pistol in his back pocket. All that Daryl could hear is the trashing in his heart and the terrified whimpers of the intruder before him as he shoved the pistol inside his mouth.

 

“Y’ wanna run that by me again? Huh?” he growled, his voice ringing cold and merciless in the room.

 

“ M—Mmm—soorr—yyy. Mmff shoorry.” The man cried, tears flowing down his quivering face as he raised his hands upwards in surrender.

 

“Nah. You wanted some _real fun_ , right?” Daryl roared, the man’s threats towards Beth still ringing in his head. His eyes narrowed as he took the safety off his gun and shoved it further down his throat. “Let’s have some _real fun!”_

“Pleaaasse--- don’t—pleasse” the trespasser cried, his sniveling voice muffled by the barrel shoved down his throat. “ I won—td—it—gain—I shwear!”

 

Daryl’s eyes narrowed, as he bared his teeth with a savage snarl.

 

“ _SHE’S MINE.”_ He growled, his voice barely human than that of a feral animal.

“PLEEEEASSSE--- I DON’T WANT –TO DIE---“ The man finally broke, choking in rigid sobs as he begged for his life. His once aggressive and menacing demeanor crumbling in a heap of fear and despair. It was a miserable sight to see for the wild, wrathful archer.

 

Silence passed between them.

 

“Get you’re pathetic ass out of here.” Daryl roared as he let the man free. The aggressor fell on his knees, gasping as he tried to regain his breath. Quickly, he shambled out the doorway, running as far away as his shaking feet could carry without looking back.

 

Daryl stood by the doorway as he watched the man retreat towards the forest. When he was satisfied that the man was far enough, he raised his arm and pulled the trigger.

 

The sound of a gunshot echoed in the forest, startling all creatures with its thunderous crack. And then there was nothing but peaceful silence once more, only disrupted for a second by the sound of a body thumping to the ground.

\-------------------

 

Beth’s eyes fluttered open as the gently sweeping of hands glided across her skin. As her eyes got readjusted to the light, her brows creased, pain blinding her from the back of her head.

 

“Ohhhhhh….” She groaned as she reached for the tender lump at her nape. She winced in pain as she felt it bruise. All of a sudden her focus shifted to his stormy-gaze, his irises flooding with concern as he checked on her, sending wonderful shivers down her spine and making her heart throb with ache or joy.

 

“Are you alright?” he whispered while he gently guided her back upwards.

 

Beth nodded but found herself wishing she hadn’t. It felt like marbles were rattling around her skull.

She gradually looked around their cabin, noticing signs of a fight and a dead body lying on the floor with a bolt through his eye.

 

“Where’s the other guy?!” Her eyes widened in horror as she released a gasp.

 

“I got him outside..” he grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck shamefully. “Didn’t wanna make more of a mess.” He tried to explain sheepishly.

 

Beth’s shoulders sagged in relief, only for her head to hurt once more, making her inhale sharply as she winced in pain. “Oww..” she groaned.

 

Daryl offered Beth a hand as she tried to get up, but dizziness overtook her, making her knees give way and her body to fall. Before she reached to floor, Daryl scooped her up in his arms in one swift movement.

 

“C’mere.” He gruffed as he steadily made their way upstairs. Beth buried her face on the crook of his neck, trying to hide the scarlet blush that is spreading through her cheeks. Her heart ached once more, sending her stomach in a giant flip as she breathed in his skin, intoxicating herself with cigarettes and leather and rain. Beth’s heartbeat quickened as she felt the thrashing of Daryl’s heart against her skin. It was times like this that made it so hard on her, when she could easily believe that Daryl’s actions are born out of love instead of friendship. It made her heart lurch to know it was not so.

 

Daryl gently placed her body down their bed, carefully placing her head upon the pillow. He then went back downstairs, only to come back in a minute holding their washed cloth and some first aid. He motioned Beth to rise, which she did, lifting her back so that she and Daryl could sit together in bed as he carefully inspected her wound. Beth tried to hide the pleasant shiver in her spine as Daryl’s fingers softly glided across her nape, tenderly brushing her silken hair to one side of her head and exposing the long, pale, translucent skin on her neck.

 

Daryl tried to hide the roaring in his chest as he affectionately traced the pads of his thumb across her slender neck down to her shoulders. He noted that there was some blood flowing from where her hair began down to her back. He reached for the hem of her bloodied sweater, swallowing the yearning within him as he lifted the fabric off her back.

 

Beth gasped from her sudden state of undress, but what truly made her body quiver was the touch of Daryl’s fingers as he lovingly wiped the blood from her back to her nape. She stifled her moan as he kneaded gently on her wound, cleaning it before he dressed it.

 

Daryl couldn’t help himself as he stared down the angelic arches of her body. Before he could hesitate, he lowered his lips once more and placed a tender kiss upon her shoulders. Beth’s back straightened from the thrilling sensation, making her release a soft gasp.

 

Before he could allow himself to do something stupid, he swiftly lifted himself upwards, away from the bed. Beth’s soft grip on his wrist stopped him on his tracks.

 

“I need to check you too. That was the deal remember.” She whispered, reminding him of their argument at the bar. Her blue eyes shimmered with desire to care for her gently companion, leaving him unable to resist her request.

 

Daryl nodded, slowly placing himself once more at the foot of the bed. Beth walked and grabbed the first aid before she sat across him. Daryl reluctantly lifted off his vest, allowing Beth to help as he unbuttoned his favorite flannel shirt. Both of them tried to maintain their composure from the weight of the moment, but their trembling fingers gave them away.

 

Beth released a soft gasp as her tearful eyes widened in shock from the sight before her. What was once bruised skin before were now angry patches of red and blue, spreading across the side of his ribs to the sinews of his muscled stomach. How he has been moving around, she did not know, when she saw the extent of the abuse he took in order to defend their lives.

 

Softly she reached for his injury, tending to them with gentle fingers that ached to heal him with her love. Daryl’s body shook from the velvet touch of his angel’s hands. He released a low groan of pain as she treated him, but he was pained in so many other ways.

 

Tears welled across Beth’s cerulean blue eyes as she gazed upon her protector’s stormy eyes.

She could not understand why Daryl would endure this much pain to protect her. A part of her knew that it was because that’s the kind of man that Daryl was, protective and fierce and willing to sacrifice his life to defend the people he cared about. But another voice within her roared, demanding to be heard and reach the light of consciousness at last.

 

*********

_”Why are you doing this, Daryl?”_

_she cried as she stood before him in his cell._

_“What’re you going on about, girl?”_

_he spoke harshly, his eyes lit with his fiery temper._

_“You know what I’m talkin’ about. Why do you keep pushin’ me away?!”_

_She was not gonna back down, no matter how much he glared at her or tried to intimidate her. The roaring pain in her heart demanded answers._

_“There ain’t nothin’ t’push away.”_

_He glowered, his voice low and menacing._

_“What is wrong with you?! Do you feel anythin’?”_

_She leered back angrily at him._

_“ You’re sayin’ there’s nothin’.. You feel nothin’ between us at all?”_

_Her lips trembled, but her anger steadied her voice._

_His eyes softened, but only for a moment, before he turned his back away._

_“Look, there ain’t nothing…”_

_he whispered, surrendering to his inability to ever lie to her._

_“But there should be.”_

_Her voice lowered, her eyes demanding more explanation than his meager words. She breathed softly as she released a whisper._

_“Why?”_

_‘Because I’m too old. Because I’m nobody. Because you’re hope incarnated and my soul is tainted and scarred.’ He wanted to yell her all these things, but the swelling in his throat stopped him. Finally, he found the only words he could allow himself to speak._

_“A man like me don’t deserve someone as good as you.”_

_It always came to that, she realized. Always the reason they held back and contained the emotions unfurling in their hearts, building an invisible barrier between them brick by brick with the demons of his soul._

_“That’s not good enough. Not for me.”_

_She breathed as she stepped towards him and enveloped his body within her arms, finally dissolving the rest of their resolve in the heat of their fervent kiss._

_*************_

A soft gasp escaped Beth’s lips as reality came crashing back to her. She was reeling from the vivid memory of her past, a moment in time when she knew with all her heart the intensity of their feelings for each other. All of a sudden, every action that Daryl had made, every fluttering of her heart, every shiver down her spine, every yearning in her soul reflected back within the storm of his eyes, fell into place.

 

More silent tears escaped her, catching the attention of the anxious archer. He reached for her cheeks, using the pads of his thumbs to tenderly wipe away her earnest tears.

 

“Why’re you cryin’?” Daryl mumbled, his voice full of concern for his beautiful seraph. Even in her silent weeping, she was breathtaking, filling his existence with light and hope as he bathed in her radiant light.

 

“Because…” she breathed as she gently tended to his injuries. She couldn’t dare look in his eyes, for fear of losing control of the yearning in her heart.

 

“ ‘Cause what..” he whispered, looking down on her lowered lids. He reached for her wrists stopping her ministrations. Beth however, remained averting his gaze.

 

“Because you still won’t admit it.” She whispered, her body frozen as she felt his strong grip on her wrist.

 

He reached for her hands, silently pleading her to stop before she whispered another word. He did not think he would have the strength nor willpower to resist her gravity once more if she made another crack at his already battered dam.

 

Finally, she lifted up her head to reveal knowing eyes, blazing with love and sincerity steadily gazing back at his darkening azure eyes. With a soft breath, finally whispered

 

_“You’re in love with me, Daryl Dixon.”_

Daryl’s heart stopped and he was sure the world stopped spinning along with his pulse. All he heard was the soft echo of her voice and the roaring of blood in his ears. He stared back at Beth’s wide round, angelic eyes and got lost in the truth of her words… He wanted to yell, to scream to her all that he has kept locked up in the cage within him whose only key he had trusted within her heart.

 

But all he could do was nod.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND SO IT BEGINS..
> 
> Should I write 2 chapters today? Hmmm... I wonder :p


	20. Colour Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth confronts Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOHHHHH… MYYYY GOOOD..  
> Guys we’re at chapter 20! I can’t even believe it! Thank you so much for reading and leaving love.  
> Twenty is a very special number for me. And so is this chapter. Enjoy :)
> 
> ALSO I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH. I WOULD LISTEN TO THE SONG TITLE WHILE READING. ON LOOP. IF I WERE YOU. Just a suggestion. :)

 

# Colour Me In

_I tried to repress it_  
Then I carried its crown  
I reached out to undress it  
And love let me down  
Love let me down…

_So I tried to erase it_  
But the ink bled right through  
Almost drove myself crazy  
When these words led to you

_Well I tried to control it_  
And cover it up  
I reached out to console it  
It was never enough  
Never enough…

_So I tried to forget it_  
That was all part of the show  
Told myself I'd regret it  
But what do I know

_About all these useless dreams of living alone  
Like a dogless bone…_

_So come let me love you_  
Come let me love you  
And then… colour me in

_Come let me love you_  
Come let me take this through the end  
Of all these useless dreams of living  
In all these useless dreams  
All these useless dreams of living  
In all these old noes

_Come let me love you_  
Come let me love you  
Come let me love you  
Come let me…

_-Damien Rice_

_\-----------------------------------------_

_He was comfortably sitting against the wall, his careful eyes sweeping the perimeter as he stood guard on the watch tower. Nuzzled gently in his arms is a napping blonde, contentedly leaning against him as they basked in the warm afternoon sun._

_Slowly, his angel fluttered awake, well-rested and relaxed while she lifted her head from his broad shoulders. Slowly she reached for his lips to greet him from her nap, but he pulled his head away at the last second before their lips touched._

_Her eyes darkened with hurt, surprised at his indecision once again._

_“What is it with you? It’s like every time we take one step forward, you take two steps back.” She spoke with frustration._

_“Just make’s me feel like my old man, ‘s all.” He gruffed in reply._

_Her lips trembled from his honesty, but it was a conversation they have had plenty of times before._

_“How many times do I have to tell you. I WANT THIS. I WANT YOU.”_

_She whispered, pleading him to hear the sincerity of her words._

_“You are NOTHING like your father. You are a good man. A man who would NEVER take advantage of me. My age isn’t even an issue anymore!”_

_He scoffed at her statement, completely believing the opposite for himself._

_Her eyes closed in agony, upset that this man refused to listen to her. Finally, she steeled her resolve as she stood up quickly before pausing behind his back._

_“One of these days Daryl Dixon, I’m gonna be gone. And you’re going to regret all the times you didn’t think I was worth fighting for.”_

_She cried as she stormed out the door._

_Of course she was worth fighting for--He wanted to scream._

_She was worth all his blood and soul and more. But then the time will come when his angel would rise from her bed and realize that he was the one who wasn’t worth fighting for._

_\---------------------------------------_

_You’re in love with me, Daryl Dixon._

Daryl heart was roaring in his aching chest as he silently confessed the depths of his emotions for the angel in front of him. His irises raged with the storm of terror and panic as he waited for her figure to recoil away from him in disgust and rejection. But all that Beth saw in his stormy blue eyes was the thundering of his devotion for her, and the cages that barred them from breaking free.

 

“What’s stopping you?” she whispered, her face inching closer to Daryl’s as she reached for his tormented face. She traced the hollows of his cheeks down to his tightened lips.

 

He tried to swallow the coil of hesitancy in his throat before he roughly answered.

 

“ A’lot of things..”

 

Beth halted her gentle caresses, tilting his head downwards closer to her face.

 

“I’m not stoppin’ you...” she whispered, her lips trembling as she inched towards his.

Her heart was thrumming with nervous energy, her mind reeling from the revelation of it all. All she wanted was to close the gap between their aching lips, but she knew that it would have to be Daryl’s choice this time. She would not push him, she would let him choose between fear or light.

 

For a long moment they stayed still, their eyes scorching in silent conversation as they breathed in the cloud of their desire. But Daryl remained still and unmoving, until Beth sadly realized that the moment had passed.

 

Her eyes lowered in slight embarrassment as her lips softly quivered in disappointment. Her eyes welled up with bitter tears as she pulled herself away from his warmth. In an instant, the both of them felt a massive void within their chests, aching to be relieved from the cold gust of brokenness.

 

“ ‘M sorry.” Beth hissed. _“ I can’t believe I’m so stupid.”_

 

“After all this time, I should have known I would never be _enough_.”  She breathed, the pain in her words a twisting knife in Daryl’s throbbing heart.

 

She painfully ripped her gaze away from his as she stood up and walked away from him.

 

Just when she was about to reach for the door, two solid arms wrapped her body from behind, enveloping her in a heady scent of home and woods and rain and _him._ Her chest echoed loudly, pulsating through the thin fabric of her bra, throbbing against the skin of Daryl’s embrace. From behind her she could feel his racing heartbeat, banging loudly against her back.

 

“Don’t y’ get it.” He muttered against hear ear. _”You’re everything to me.”_

 

“I’m just tryin’ to give you everything in return.” He finished, his voice rasp and low, sending sparks of desire coiling in Beth’s stomach.

 

_“Screw that!”_ she cried, grabbing his arms and sweeping it away from her.

 

“How many times do we have to lose each other before you finally get it, Daryl?!” She was standing before him, her face creasing with pain and sincerity for her affections towards him.

 

“We don’t know how long we have in this world anymore. For all we know, I could die tomorrow, or you could die today. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life fighting against yourself, or don’t you want to fight it _with_ me?”

 

Her entire body was shaking, from exhaustion, from pain, from just longing to finally break free from the iron shackles that always held them back.

 

“When you finally decide that I’m worth fighting for, you know where to find me.” Beth sighed in resignation as she stared at his unmoving gaze. Slowly she placed a soft kiss upon his cheeks before she turned painfully away.

 

Before she could take a second step, she felt her arm being forcefully yanked backwards. Their lips collided, sending sparks of electricity in each other’s body and before she knew it, she was kissing him back. Her trembling hands entangled with his ruffled hair while Daryl tightened his embrace around her waist. Their mouths parted, making way for their tongues to slide against each other as they tasted the mesmerizing combination of cherries and wine, of sunlight and rainstorm.

 

Beth released a moan of pleasure as felt the urgency of Daryl’s desire for her unfurling in a wave of passion and want. Daryl drank in all the soft sounds that she breathed, deepening their kiss, drowning in her heaven like it was the first time all over again. He tried to bite down his pleasured groan as he felt Beth softly bite on his lower lips before she swept it once more with her delicate tongue. They parted their lips once more, aching and needing more from each other flames roared beneath their veins.

 

Without separating his yearning lips away from hers, Daryl tightened his hold on her waist, lifting her with his strong and steady arms. Beth released a soft whimper as she wrapped her legs around his hips, their kiss unyielding until Daryl’s bare chest was firmly pressed against the skin of her barely covered breasts while her back was securely pressed against the wall.

 

Suddenly they were kissing each other harder, deeper, with more fervent urgency than they have ever known before. Beth was clinging to Daryl’s body like he was the only solid thing in the dizzying world. His insistent mouth parted her trembling lips, sending wild tremors down her spine, evoking from her all too familiar sensations that she had never thought of feeling before. It was like coming home to a world on fire, and she yearned to blaze in its flames along with him.

 

Much too soon, Daryl ripped his lips away from her, his thumb brushing across her cheeks as he breathed in raggedly, his eyes darkening with untamed desire.

 

“Tell me to stop, now.” He growled, his voice hoarse from the tempest of hunger and longing he was trying to control.

 

Beth’s swollen lips trembled as she gazed back at Daryl with quivering breaths. Her eyes glowed with lightning, colliding with the thunderstorm within his as she shook her head ever so slightly.

 

_“No.”_ she breathed. _“Not after all this time.”_

Beth pressed her hungry lips against his once more, reveling in the roughness of his jaw against the delicate arches of her chin. Daryl exhaled a low growl of resignation as he tasted her soft sighs once more, wallowing in the headiness that enveloped him as the sweet cloying taste of honey unraveled within his veins, burning a path and scorching its trace into his veins for all eternity. At last he knew for himself, that heaven truly resided within the yielding lips of Beth Green’s mouth.

 

 ‘Fuck the rest of the world’ he thought. What good is a world anyway if he could not drown in the intoxicating heaven of this angel’s melodious sighs. Beth moaned with pleasure, sending a shivering thrill down his back. Her arms gripped him tightly, her knuckles white as she pressed every inch of her towards him until her hips instinctively rolled against his waist. A soft gasp escaped her lips, delighting in the sensation of his hardness against her core. Daryl grunted in pleasure, deepening their kiss once more, until after moment that could have been infinity, he forced their lips to part in an attempt to catch their breaths.

 

Daryl has seen many beautiful visions of Beth before him, but none would compare to the way she looked as the flush of desire colored her translucent cheeks. Her eyes sparked with longing, electricity glimmering in the ice-blue of her irises as her chest rose in heavy, steadying breaths. Daryl felt himself harden even more as he watched at this goddess before him lick her swollen lips as she gazed back at him with eyes filled with love and want.

 

“ I knew it!” Beth giggled, her body still pinned between Daryl’s heaving chest and the solid wall. She placed a soft kiss upon his lips as her eyes shone with mirth. It took all of Daryl’s strength not to deepen their kiss once more.

 

“You _are_ crazy about me, Daryl Dixon!” she giggled once more.

 

This time, Daryl did not hesitate.

 

“I am.” He whispered. Beth’s eyes softened as she leaned her forehead against his, brushing aside his fringes so she could gaze uninterrupted at his smoldering eyes.

 

“Well, guess what..” she whispered, her lips barely a breath away from his.

 

He nodded, his scorching eyes silently expecting for her reply.

 

“I’m crazy about you too.”

 

\---------------------------

Daryl jolted awake as he reached for Beth by his side. It had been a recent habit of his, as he forced himself awake every hour or so, just so that he could check and see for himself that Beth had not faded in his arms with the recesses of a sweet forbidden dream.

 

Quietly, he gazed upon her angelic form, sleeping soundly as she buried her face deeper within his neck and released a contented sigh. Her skin glowed as moonlight rays bounced against her luminous body. Daryl couldn’t help himself as his heart ached to reach out for her once more.

 

Slowly, he reached for the cascade of golden silk covering her mouth and placed a soft, tender kiss upon her lips. Beth released a soft whimper of pleasure, her eyes creasing with want in the blanket of her dreams. It would take an entire lifetime before he ever got used to her affection towards him.  He probably would never get rid of the spiteful voices inside his head, telling him that he would never be good enough. But he will damn well learn to live with it. She was worth fighting himself. She was worth _everything._

 

Beth slowly groaned as she stirred awake, her body brushing across his and causing him to react in carnal ways. His eyes sharpened as he felt her velvet fingers brush across his chest, making him swallow a ball of desire down to his core.

 

Big, round eyes gently flickered open, to meet darkened azure eyes.

 

“Hey,” she whispered sheepishly, her entire skin flushing vermillion as she realized the intimacy of their contact. She slowly retreated her body away from his, but instantly regretted it as she felt the cold, emptiness beside her once more.

 

“Hey,” Daryl mumbled in reply, uncertain on where to go from here. He reached for her hands tenderly, and brushed her quivering knuckles against his lips, his eyes unwavering as he let her know he was not going anywhere.

 

Beth sighed softly, a pleasant thrill causing her stomach to flip in knots and twists.

 

“Daryl?” she whispered, not wanting to move away from their hazy bubble of warmth. Daryl nodded, letting her continue.

 

“Can we just stay here forever?” she mumbled, partly teasing but also partly sincere. Daryl only continued to brush his lips against her hands, until he murmured a reply.

 

“ ‘F that’s what y’ want…” he would never refuse her, no matter her whims.

 

“I want to..” she breathed, confessing to him her desires. However, something clouded the excitement in her eyes. “I just don’t feel like I’m ready yet..” she explained.

 

Daryl nodded, needing no further explanation from the reeling blonde. He could only imagine how overwhelming the clashing of their emotions are to her. He secretly wondered if it was taking a toll on her spirit.

 

“ Y’ know you just gotta say the word.” He replied, brushing her flaxen hair softly behind her ears. Beth couldn’t help but lean into his touch.

 

“I just think It would be selfish.” She whispered. “To know people are waitin’ for you… No matter how much I wanna.. I don’t think I can live with myself.” Beth wondered what the old Beth would have done in this situation. She wished she knew, but all that she could trust is what her heart demanded. Her heart would not fail her where her broken mind had.

 

“ Once we’ve recovered, we’ll ride back.” She finally decided. She would not bear more blood on her hands, even if she would never learn of it.

 

Daryl’s eyes gleamed with secret pride, fully recognizing the inner good that refused to die within her, no matter how many times the darkness sinks within her angel blue eyes. No matter how hard the universe tried to snuff out her light, she would manage to hold on to her kindness triumphantly without a doubt. He nodded in agreement to her request.

 

Beth giggled, trying to ease the nervous energy between them.

 

“Look at us.” She smirked, taking in the injured dilapidated mess of their arms and limbs. “We gotta stop wakin’ up hurtin’ like this.” She laughed.

 

Daryl smirked, accounting for all their bruises and cuts. “ Y’ gotta stop makin’ me lose my mind, Beth. ‘ts gonna be the death of me.”

 

Beth’s eyes softened with guilt and sadness. “I know.” She murmured apologetically. “ I wish I could control it.. but once it’s there, I can’t really stop it.” She whispered, referring to her savage impulse to recklessly kill any threats towards their safety.

 

Daryl’s stomach lurched as he took in Beth’s tortured eyes. He wished he could figure out how to somewhat temper her recklessness, at the very least. He did not feel resentment towards her primal instinct to protect herself. The world they lived in now demanded them to do what must be done.

 

“We’ll figure it out as we go.” He murmured, his voice soothing her as he pressed his lips upon her brow. Beth released a sigh of relief as she allowed herself to be comforted by his touch.

 

“Tell me..” she whispered. “Where you holding back because I… because _I died_?”

 

“Don’t say you died Beth, you ain’t dead.” Daryl gruffed, hoarser than he intended. He hated the idea of her thinking that she was but a mere phantom of herself. Regardless of what fragments memories she contained or did not, her gentle nature had never subsided. Despite her insistence, she is and always will be the effervescent creature that was Beth.

“Fine.”  She replied. “ Tell me then.. why were you holding back?” she whispered, her eyes pleading him for the truth.

 

But Daryl was not ready to utter the many words clashing in his throat. There were so many things that Beth did not remember, so many ways that he had failed her and lost. He could not bear to have just regained her affections now only to lose it in a split-second.

 

Slowly he reached for the delicate string of leather hanging upon Beth’s neck. Tenderly he rubbed his fingers against it, his eyes getting lost in a haze of sensation as he reminisced memories of what once was. He reveled at the softness of her skin, clashing against the roughness of the tempered leather, and how beautiful her neck looked in its pale contrast.

 

A nervous coil tightened in his hammering chest. His throat was thick with guilt as he raised his lidded eyes to hers.

 

“One day, when y’ get y’ memories back.. I’ll explain everythin.” Daryl whispered, his voice hoarse and low.

 

Beth wanted to know, needed to know why Daryl looked so tormented. But she was a patient woman, fully understanding Daryl’s need to protect himself. All she wanted was to soothe away his pain, so she gently reached for her cheeks.

 

“It’s ok.. I don’t need to know.,” she whispered, softly consoling Daryl with her eyes.

 

Daryl nodded, his tense shoulders involuntarily sagging with relief.  

 

“As long as we have this.. I don’t care about the rest.” Beth finished, her lips raising to meet against his once more.

 

Daryl groaned as he surrendered to the sweetness of her kiss, their lips once more melding into each other as they held to each other’s bodies like they were the only anchor to the bottomless abyss they were plummeting to.

 

Throughout the night they remained in bed, entangled in a heap of melodious sighs and whimpers as he worshipped her with his earnest tongue and lips, hoping and praying that the time would never come when she would choose to part his side, leaving him as empty and shattered as he had once been when her light had violently left him in the paralyzing dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes: Guys, this is my first time writing an actual kissing scene so please let me know what you think. I can definitely change my approach if this was somewhat unsatisfying.
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!


	21. Bring On the Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth struggles with herself. Daryl won't stand for any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my reasons for not putting on the song lyrics at the beginning. I highly recommend that you listen to it when the part comes. The song is so hauntingly beautiful and I would just love it if you could enjoy it the same way I do. Make sure you guys listen to the SUSAN ENAN version.
> 
> Also, not much of danger here. My babies need to rest. :)

 

# Bring On the Wonder

The sun was halfway across the sky, it’s unmuted rays beaming down on the chill of autumn winds. Beth and Daryl were heaving, sweat glistening down their backs as they chucked the dead bodies into the pit they have dug out since dawn. As much as they hated the idea of paying respects to the corpses of their two previous intruders, they did not want their bodies to decay within the vicinities of their sanctuary. After a good afternoon’s worth of exertion, the couple finally buried the dead in their backyard.

 

Daryl released a pained exhale as he stretched out the muscles of his shoulders and back, his entire body protesting with a dull ache from his injuries. Beth did the same, twisting and turning her slender waist to unravel the knots in her body. As the two walked side by side towards the entrance of the lodge, Beth released a relaxed sigh.

 

“We should probably find a place to get more water. Now that we’re gonna stay for a while.”

 

Daryl nodded. “Was actually thinkin’ the same thing. There’s probably somethin’ near here. Don’t see the owner of the place draggin’ drums of water through the forest.” He mulled out loud. “We should check it out tomorrow.”

 

Beth’s eyes widened in anticipation. “You mean y’think there’s a creek nearby?” Nothing sounded better to her than another wash, now that she had plenty of toiletries to clean herself with.

 

“With a lil bit of luck…” he chuckled, seeing the gleam in her round cerulean eyes.

 

“Guess it’s a good thing I have my good luck charm with me then.” She giggled, tugging at his arms as she teased the reticent archer. Daryl stopped in his tracks, silently confused with her statement.

 

“I meant _you,_ Daryl.” Beth giggled some more. She motioned to lift her feet upwards towards him, her lips seeking out his for another kiss before she caught herself half-way and stopped. Her eyes widened with embarrassment as a subtle flush spread across her cheeks once more.

 

Beth had wanted to kiss him, but she was unsure where they stood, now that the haze of last night’s passion had dissipated with the rising of the sun. She didn’t want to push Daryl too far again, didn’t want to startle him into running away from her once more. The blonde inwardly cringed at herself, cursing herself for her hesitation. She wished she had more memories with him to go by, to better guide her as they navigate their long lost yet blossoming relationship. Slowly, she lowered herself away from him, subtly attempting to hide her sudden reluctance.

 

Daryl saw the exact moment when Beth’s eyes stopped gleaming with mirth, replaced by the fuzzy haze of self-doubt and hesitancy. He knew those feelings all too well, and there was no way he was going to allow his personal miracle to feel the same—not even for a second.

 

Softly he grabbed her wrists before she could walk away from him. However, unlike the harsh tugging he had done last night, his grip now was much more gentle, earnest in his desire to seek her eyes out.

 

“Hey.” He gruffed, catching her attention once more. Beth met his gaze as she forced a smile on her lips, putting on an easy-going façade in her face. Daryl stepped closer to her, brushing the wild golden hair framing her cheeks.

 

“Is this what you want?” he whispered, his eyes begging for her honesty, his gaze glassy and afraid of her reply. “ _Us?”_ Daryl tried to ignore the gravel in his voice, his breath slightly unsteady as he anticipated rejection.

 

Beth’s striking eyes gazed up the entirety of Daryl’s face, taking in the intensity of his demeanor as he waited for her reply. Of course she wanted him, how could anyone _not_. He was the most gentle-hearted, fiercely protective, misunderstood man in the planet. Daryl was the single steadying anchor in the maelstrom of Beth’s core. He made her stronger, made her fight harder, made her full of hope and filled her with his guiding light whenever darkness and despair clouded her heart. What this man meant to her, words could never convey, and so the only thing she could utter was,

 

“ Yes.”

 

 

Daryl’s shoulders sagged with welcome relief. Slowly he tilted his head downwards, to meet with her a velvet lips. He kissed her slowly this time, taking in every gentle sigh that she breathed in his longing mouth, cataloging every shiver that she made with the motions of his tongue. Beth melted into his body, releasing a soft breath as she wrapped her lean arms around his neck as she reveled in his invigorating taste. She didn’t think she would ever get enough of him.

 

He broke his lips away before their kiss could deepen, wanting her to hear his words before they got lost once more in the winds of passion. Beth gasped as she tried to steady her breath, trying her best to ignore the ball of heat coiling in her stomach.

 

Daryl cleared his throat as he continued their conversation. “ I ain’t runnin’ nowhere anymore. ‘s long as this is what you want.” He didn’t really like uttering words of confessions, his heated skin an evidence of that as he tried to avert her gaze. Still, he continued. “So y’ aint gotta be second-guessin’ everythin, is what I’m tryin’ to say…”

 

She was astounded by how much this man knew her, knew all the little emotions she tries so hard to mask in a steady façade. Her swollen lips slightly trembled as she felt the tugging in her chest upon hearing his sweet confessions.

 

“You just tryin’ to sweet talk me into kissin’ you some more, aren’t you?” she teased, trying to ease the tension in his muscles. Daryl’s body relaxed as he released a soft chuckle.

 

“Nah..” Daryl reached for her face. “Don’t need to sweet talk you when I can do this..” he huffed as he met with her lips once more, muting her giggles with his tender kiss,  both of them needing each to drink in one another like they were dying of thirst and their mouths were water.

 

\------------------

 

“ _You’re sister’s gonna kill me if she finds us like this.” He gruffed harshly, his face flushed with warmth as he took in the sight of her straddling his hips, her hair cascading in golden waterfalls cresting down on his cheeks._

_She looked like a goddess as she peered her smoldering blue eyes down to him, her flustered lips tilting upwards as she pressed her palms against the fabric on his chest._

_“Then we better make sure she doesn’t find us.” She giggled, her soft laughter a welcome harmony ringing in his otherwise silent walls._

_“You make it sound tha’ easy.” He groaned as she resumed her soft trail of kisses from the corner of his lips down to the hollows of his throat._

_“Nothin’ ever comes easy anymore, Daryl.” She whispered, pulling away from his collarbones to gaze intently upon his eyes._

_“It’s up to us to make everythin’ else, worth it.”_

_\----------------_

 

Beth was growling at her reflection in the mirror. Her unkempt hair was refusing to cooperate her, flying in every direction despite her numerous attempts to push it down. After a final try, she grumbled, giving up on the idea that she might look a teeny bit presentable in her home attire of oversized white shirt and grey boxers once more. She swept all of her silken hair at the side of her nape, covering the tender lump with a single intricate braid down the side of her chest.

 

She stared at her pale, injured face, cataloguing every scar that marred her otherwise flawless complexion. Day by day, she was slowly beginning to see the blurring of the walls that divided her two separate identities, merging in the chasms of her brain and gradually making her feel fuller; more whole. She secretly wondered if this was all due to her regained memories, or because of her growing connection with her protective hunter.

 

Taking one last grimacing glance at herself, she walked out the bathroom to greet her lover with a chaste peck on the lips. He was busying himself with reorganizing their supplies when he saw her, and the vision of her once again stole his breath away as he traced his eyes upon the delicate curves of her pearlescent figure, enjoying the way her disheveled braid crested upon the peaks of her breasts.

 

Daryl cleared his throat, forcing his body to simmer down as knots of desire simmered under his skin, causing him to harden and seek more of her touch. He shivered slightly as he breathed in her cloying scent and amber once more, her fragrance more concentrated after a well-deserved wash.

 

“Guess ‘its my turn,” he gruffed, as we walked away from his angel before he did something stupid--- like pin her against the wall once more and ravage her until they were doing so much more than just kissing. He re-shifted his gaze towards the bathroom as he kissed her brow and closed the door, finally clearing his lungs of the heady cloud that Beth always entranced him with.

 

Daryl splashed a handful of cold water towards his face, trying to clear his mind with inebriating thoughts of Beth Greene’s lips, parting and mewling as he caressed her entire body until she was singing hymnal songs of carnal pleasure. When his blood had finally settled, he began his ministrations of cleaning himself, carefully washing all the grime and blood across his bruised and battered skin. Only when every inch of his body was rinsed off did he begin to wash his head, finally allowing all the grease that had accumulated to rinse away.

 

 All the while his thoughts were reeling as he forced himself to believe that he had once again received a rare miracle. Not only did Beth survive the trauma that he could not even bear himself to remember anymore, but this moonlit angel also chose to accept his depraved heart, and in return gave him the breath of life once more. His heartbeat raced as he remembered her earnest plea.

 

_‘No… Not after all this time.’_

 

His heart had completely stopped when he watched the way her eyes flared with longing and tears as she crashed her lips upon his. It was as if she was filled with just as much aching as he was, like her affections were not only born out of recent events, but from the long lost embers that they had kindled in their souls through all these years. Like she was seeking for home…  just like he was, and home was only found in the inevitable abyss they plummeted down on whenever their lips melded with each other’s.

 

He walked out the door, his chest bare and uncovered due to the pain that clothing caused. He intended on walking towards her, on asking her if there were any memories between them that she had recovered. However, as soon as his stepped foot within the vicinity of their living room, he was dazed. His eyes darkened, his mind half convinced that he was dreaming once more as he took in the vision of his angel, illuminated by warm, radiant flickers in their otherwise darkened room.

 

Right by the blaze of the hearth, Beth crouched, her hands busy with adding more kindling to the fire. Her skin glowed as the flickering of flames cast golden shadows, dancing upon her serene, translucent face in rhythm to the soft melody that she was singing unwarily.

 

 _I can't see the stars anymore living here_  
Let's go to the hills where the outlines are clear  
Bring on the wonder  
Bring on the song  
I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long  
  
I fell through the cracks at the end of our street  
Let's go to the beach, get the sand through our feet  
Bring on the wonder  
Bring on the song  
I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long

 

Daryl’s breath caught, his heart hammering as the haunting sing-song melodies filled the air, captivating any creature into ethereal silence. He remained unmoving, standing behind the shadow his songbird casted as dazzling tongues of flames enveloped her in a halo of golden hair and light. He never thought he would ever hear her sing again, the notion of it long buried within the recesses of his heart. Yet there Beth stood, filling the air with her haunting harmonies, evoking from within him a long-lost sense of joy and homecoming.

Beth continued her singing, completely unaware of the melodic tunes escaping her angelic lips, twining around Daryl’s every being in sweet melancholy. Finally, she felt his presence, his heated gaze from behind her and her breath hitched, emptying the air with unwelcomed silence. She smiled sheepishly at his standing figure, trying to hide the flush of embarrassment staining her porcelain cheeks.

 

“Sorry. Didn’t realize I was...” she whispered, bashfully brushing her golden fringes behind her ear.

Daryl cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed as well that the blonde had caught his staring. Slowly he placed himself down on the sofa, gingerly laying his back against the beaten cushions as he used an arm as a pillow.

 

“Go ahead.” He muttered, his smoldering eyes afraid to stray away from the vision of his luminescent angel.

 

Beth’s face flushed scarlet, secretly pleased at the thrumming of her heart as she felt Daryl’s encouraging gaze.

 

“I..I don’t even know what I was singin’.” She stammered “It just came out of me or something.”

Daryl nodded, understanding the fickleness of her memories.

 

“Close your eyes… Keep singin.” He whispered.

 

Beth followed his advice as she pulled down her lids. Slowly she concentrated on the tugging in her heart, silently whispering to her the words she was yearning to reach until her trembling lips parted, once again illuminating the room with her haunting tones. Slowly she opened her eyes, staring back at Daryl’s stormy irises, both of their gazes blazing with tenderness and longing as her soul poured into poignant music all the words that her touch could not convey.

 

 _“I don't have the time for a drink from the cup_  
**Let's rest for a while 'til our souls catch us up**  
Bring on the wonder  
Bring on the song  
I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long

 **_Bring on the wonder_ **  
**We got it all wrong**  
**We pushed you down deep in our souls, so hang on**  
**Bring on the wonder**  
**Bring on the song**  
**I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long.**

****

Tears flowed in Beth’s eyes as the last of the notes escaped her quivering lips, leaving the both of them in pregnant silence as they drowned in the overwhelming intensity of it all. Slowly she closed the gap between them, Daryl rising in anticipation before both of their bodies collided in a heartfelt embrace.

 

“Beth.” He choked, suddenly needing her against him as they crashed along the tidal waves of homecoming. Beth sobbed in his shoulders, not really understanding why she was feeling the way she did. All she knew was that it hurt to sing, but at the same time, it felt like a long silver shard of her existence fell back into place, splicing open long forgotten veins of joyous and painful memories. It felt like a fragment of her soul, once wisplike and evasive, turned solid and clung back once more to her very existence.

 

They held on to each other, urgently, insistently, the rest of the world washing away as their lips insisted on meeting once more. It was like a floodgate reopening, and once the water has gushed freely there was no turning back.

 

Daryl tightened his grasp around her waist, slowly twisting their bodies until it was Beth that was underneath him, her back firmly pressed against the cushions of the sofa. Beth’s hand reached for Daryl’s hair while the other wrapped around his back. Daryl’s breath hitched as he felt her feather touches against the scars on his skin. It was warm and soothing, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine to his groin.

 

He tangled his fingers on her silken hair, pulling down on her braid and letting her golden hair cascade down in strands of amber light. His other hand pressed her waist against his as he placed her hips between his legs. Slowly, he licked her bottom lips, silently asking for entrance. With a soft moan, Beth parted her lips, making way for cherries and wine to collide. She was addicted to the sensation of him, addicted to the way he savored her. Devoured her. Consumed her until she is nothing but a creature of lust and longing. Beth noted the tightening in her core as heat spread throughout her body, blinding her with primal need. She grabbed onto Daryl harder, as she grounded her hips against his hardened flesh once more. She reveled at the realization that Daryl desired her in the same way she desired him. It only made her longing unfurl quicker, sending embers of lust in her core, only making her too aware at the pooling wetness between her thighs.

 

Daryl hissed as he sharply withdrew himself away from her. In her wanton lust, Beth had grabbed onto him too tightly, making him wince in pain as she pressed against his bruised ribs.

 

“Ooops.” Beth giggled, but her eyes shone with concern for him. “I’m sorry.” She flushed as she bit her swollen lips.

 

Daryl lowered his brow to hers, his body heaving from the thundering in his veins. He was only too well aware of Beth’s reaction to his hardness.

 

“You ain’t gonna be makin’ this easy on me, are you?” he gruffed, his voice low and hoarse with the flames of desire.

 

She giggled, placing a soft peck on his lips once more. “Have you ever known me to make things easy at all?”

 

He chuckled as he rose away from her pinned body, attempting to steady his voice while he readjusted himself. “Nah. ‘lways knew from the start. Sweet angel like you’s just plain trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes: Thank you for making it this far. You have no idea how much you light up my day. If im losing my touch in writing let me know. :p


	22. Turning Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl play a familiar game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOoo . I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope it gives you all the feel’s its given me.  
> Once again, this chapter would be incomplete if y’didn’t listen to the song.. so listen to the song. Please.

# Turning Page

_I’ve waited a hundred years_  
But I’d wait a million more for you  
Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours would do  
  
If I had only felt the warmth within your touch  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough  
Well I would have known  
What I was living for all along  
What I’ve been living for  
  
Your love is my turning page  
Where only the sweetest words remain  
Every kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase  
  
I surrender who I’ve been for who you are  
For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
Well I would have known  
What I’ve been living for all along  
What I’ve been living for  
  
Though we’re tethered to the story we must tell  
When I saw you, well I knew we’d tell it well  
With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas  
Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees

_-Sleeping At Last_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“I’m bored.”_

 

Beth sighed as the both of them sat across the blazing hearth, warming their aching bodies and protecting them from the draft of autumn winds. They had been enjoying each other’s silent company as the night’s hours passed, but now it is nearly midnight and the both of them laid wide awake, not quite worn out from a day’s worth of resting.

 

Daryl grunted in agreement. He imagined the many other ways that they could fill their time with, but none of them would end up well for him and he was trying _so hard_ to remain virtuous towards Beth, always stopping themselves before they went a step further than kissing.

 

“Let’s play a game.” Beth suggested, ransacking her mind for any activities she knew of. “ Do you know any?” she peered at Daryl.

 

“Don’t really know much games.” He grumbled. It was not like his childhood ever entertained the notion of wholesome fun.

 

“Oh, come on.” She insisted, pouting her bottom lips as she chided him on. “ ‘M sure you’ve at least played one game before.”

 

Daryl’s eyes glazed over with the memories of an abandoned shack. _A moonshine still. An innocent diversion quickly turning into a full heated argument. Silent confessions. Sad pairs of drunken eyes. A forest on fire._

“Just once.” He chuckled, reminiscing the long events of the alcohol fueled night. “Didn’t turn out too well.”

 

Beth treaded towards the couch, to sit on the ground beside the sofa where his laying body rested. Slowly she rested her head on Daryl’s chest, her ocean blue eyes wistfully gazing up on his.

 

“Tell me about it.” She whispered. She yearned to learn more about her reclusive protector. There was still so much she didn’t recall, so much she needed to relearn and discover about the man she adored.

 

Daryl chuckled, his thumb grazing over her cheek once before he looked away. “ ‘T was actually with you.”

 

“Really?” Beth’s eyes lit up. Now she was really excited to hear more, always eager to add more to her collection of memories.

 

“Uhhhhuhh.” He muttered. “Y’ got drunk on moonshine.” She giggled at the thought.

“We were in this shack, had nothin’ better t’do than wait it out. And we had all these bottles of ‘shine.”

 

Beth hummed in his chest, wanting him to continue as she pleasantly heard the vibration of his voice through his skin.

 

“We got drunk cause o’ this game y’ wanted t’ play. And I’m an asshole so ‘course we ended up fightin.” His voice was rough and low, a string of guilt coiling in his heart as he remembered the harsh words that he hissed towards her, and how most of those words turned out to be true. His eyes reshifted as he felt Beth softly nudge him to continue.

 

“By then end of the night, we literally burned down the entire shack.”

 

Beth’s eyes widened with shock as a smirk formed on her coy lips. “What… like with actual fire?”

 

“Uhuhh.” Daryl nodded, remembering the way the flames suddenly engulfed the entire building. The entire moment had been a giant catharsis to his soul, like a shift of gear in his life that there was no turning back against.

 

“Wow.” She breathed in disbelief. “That bad, huh?” she murmured, assuming that the fight had caused the fire.

 

“No.” Daryl replied, meeting his azure irises with hers. “It was actually one of the best night’s 'f my life.” His eyes glazing once more at the memory of it, assuring the angel before him that she had been detrimental to one of the most important turning points in his existence.

 

Beth’s eyes softened as she saw the sincerity in Daryl’s words. All of a sudden, an idea popped up in her head, as she rose away from him and walked towards her pack with a mischievous grin. Daryl couldn’t help but follow his gaze to her receding figure, paying careful attention to the delicate sway of her decadent curves. He swallowed a sharp ache of desire, as he watched her stalk back towards him, completely innocent of how much she was driving him mad with her long, slender thighs brushing against the thin fabric of her shirt.

 

“Well..” Beth grinned as she stopped in front of him, a playful smile gleaming in her eyes. “ I don’t have moonshine, but I have _this.”_

 

She revealed the bottle of whisky she had been hiding behind her back. Daryl’s eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

 

“Where’d you get that?”

 

Beth’s eyes shone with pride as she replied.  “Well lucky for us, I’m actually pretty stubborn. So I swiped the nearest bottle I could grab while you were busy breakin’ everything else at the bar.”

 

Daryl reached for the bottle of liquor, inspecting what beverage they were about to drink. The label read _‘Highland 30 Scotch’_ .

 

“That’s some serious scotch right there.” He grunted, actually impressed with Beth’s find. “Why do I feel like you’re just tryin’ t’get me good and drunk?” he teased.

 

Beth flushed at Daryl’s statement. Her intentions were completely innocent, but now that he mentioned it; maybe drinking alcohol wouldn’t be such a bad idea. It would lower both of their inhibitions, giving her the opportunity to know more about the otherwise reserved archer.

 

Beth swallowed the thickness in her throat as her smoldering eyes fluttered towards him. In the most coy voice she could muster, she breathed.

 

_“ Well.. It’s a start..”_

 

Daryl was surprised by her sudden brazenness. He ripped his gaze away from hers, ignoring the increasing tightness in his pants from her enticing words.

 

“What do you wanna play anyway?” he gruffed as he sat across the floor from her.

 

“I don’t know.” She replied. “I guess the same one from before?”

 

Daryl shook his head. He did not want another repeat of their argument. There was no way he would risk it, no matter how ridiculous it seemed.

 

“Nah. Let’s change it up.” He grunted.

 

“How about this.” Beth suggested. “You gotta tell me something about yourself. And then I’ll guess if it’s true or not. If I’m right, you drink. If I’m wrong, I drink.”

 

Daryl nodded. “ Sounds simple enough.” He handed her the bottle of whisky. “You start.”

 

“A’right…” Beth drawled, trying to think of something random to throw him off.

 

“I have never eaten an owl before.” She giggled satisfied with her first ‘confession’. Daryl however, immediately answered.

 

_“Lie.”_

His voice was abrupt and decisive, knowing for a fact that the statement was false.

 

“What?” Beth giggled. “No. That’s the truth!” she exclaimed triumphantly, motioning him to drink. " I was thinkin about the I ate possum before.. not an owl."

 

“Nah. Watched you eat it myself.” Daryl replied surely. “ Y’ ate an owl before, back when we were runnin’ way before the prison. Caught an owl and handed you half.”

 

_“NO WAY!”_   she denied, partly convinced that the archer is making it up. Daryl only insisted. “Said so yourself, ‘it tastes like a bonier chicken.’” He chuckled.

 

“How do I know you’re not just lying to me?” she challenged humorously. Daryl eyes, however, darkened with the haze of sincerity, leaving silence as his reply.

 

Finally, he whispered, his voice low and solemn. “ Could never really lie to you even ‘f I tried…” he gruffed.

 

“And I stopped tryin’ a long time ago.”

 

Beth gave him a soft peck on the corner of his lips before she lifted the liquor bottle to her lips and took a large gulp. The taste was overwhelming, but its warmth very comforting as the alcohol began to slowly haze her mind. Daryl’s loins twitched as he watched her dainty lips sip delicately on the bottle.

 

“You’re turn.” Beth coughed, handing him the scotch.

 

Daryl thought in silence for a second before he decided on his statement. He cleared his throat before he murmured,

 

“My favorite color is black.”

 

Beth considered his attire. Aside from slight shades of grey and brown, his clothing of choice mainly consisted of black. Beth nodded assuredly.

 

“Truth.” She smiled.

 

“Nah.” Daryl quickly replied.

 

“WHAT?!” she screamed in indignation, her voice louder than intended as she became tipsy. There was no way that she could be wrong. All he liked was black. But Daryl only insisted even harder.

 

“It ain’t black.”  He swore to her, unheeding her protestations.

 

“Well what is it then?” she giggled in frustration. _She really needed to know._

 

“It ain’t black is what it is.” He maintained. His favorite color is actually the cerulean blue of her eyes, glimmering and changing with her emotions from silver to ice, from sky to sapphire. He found all the colors of her eyes to be so enchanting, no other hue in the spectrum could possibly compare.

 

_But he wasn’t going to tell her that._

“Dammit” she swore. Daryl chuckled as he handed her the drink. Beth took another large swig of scotch, coughing as she felt the liquid burning through her throat in a pleasant hum. “Second time around’s not too bad.” She confessed, her state of inebriation slightly intensifying, sending flushes of scarlet all across her translucent skin. So far, her secret plan of getting Daryl drunk is miserably backfiring on her.

 

“ I once survived a horde by hidin’ inside a coffin for a whole day.” She slightly slurred, her face grinning as she attempted to vex the observant hunter.

 

Daryl’s heart lurched for a second, picturing a terrified and alone angel, fighting for her life as she ironically evaded death in a coffin. He swallowed the pang of guilt that got caught in his throat, and hoped that she was only lying.

 

“Lie.” He grimaced.

 

Beth’s delighted laughter filled the air. “ That one’s true, _Mr. Dixon!”_ she concluded. The fact that she was laughing over the memory of it told a lot to him of how difficult and dangerous her year long trek had been. He took a long, large swig of the scotch, more to dull his guilt, than for the actual purposes of the game. He shivered slightly as he felt the burn of whisky in his throat, coating his head in a light headiness.

 

“It’s your turn again.” She whispered, enjoying the tranquil peace between them while they passed the time. Daryl nodded, trying to find the best statement to confuse her.

 

“ I cut up some walker’s ears once. Tied it around my neck as a trophy.”

 

Beth’s eyes lit up in recognition of the instance. “You don’t fool me, Daryl. I know that one’s true! I remember it!” she squealed delightfully as she threw her arms around his neck. Daryl nodded in resignation as he took another drink, this time more aware of her pressing body against his arm.

 

Their sudden contact disrupted their thoughts, the alcohol in their veins serving fuel to the desire simmering once more in their skin. Slowly Daryl, cupped the bottom of Beth’s jaw and placed a slow, passionate kiss upon her angel lips. Beth sighed sweetly, resigning to the spell they were bound in once more.

 

She pressed her palm tenderly to where his heart rested, and felt the way his heartbeat thundered underneath her pulse. Slowly she tasted him, their tongues languidly crashing against each other, savoring the sweetness that seeped in their longing mouths as they groaned and melted against each other. Her blood raced frantically, not of desire but of a different emotion, sparking in glowing cinders within her heart and boiling in the river of her veins.  It was like madness, like the quaking of earthquakes while she stood in the eye of the storm… like their every kiss pierced her very soul, floating in wisps and fragments as he stitched it within the fibers of himself, and in return she stitched his soul within her existence as well.

 

Slowly their kiss subsided, gradually ending in soft sweet pecks as they attempted to reign in their thirst. Beth lowered her brow to his, her breath panting as her skin flushed against his.

 

“ I’ll tell you one truth Daryl..” she whispered, breathing in the air he breathed out. “ I have never felt this way about anyone else before.. Only with you..” she confessed. Slowly, her silver-blue eyes raised to gleam at the storm of his.

 

“Tell me it’s the truth for you too..” she plead softly with trembling lips.

 

Daryl couldn’t say a word. He never could in times like this. There were just too many ways to misconstrue words.

 

  _No-- Daryl Dixon is a man of action._

Daryl’s eyes smoldered as he held her gaze. Slowly, he lifted the bottle of whisky to his lips and took a sip, filing his lips with the hot burning liquor, silently confessing to her the words he could never say.

 

‘ _It’s true. Everything. Only with you. Always just YOU.’_

Beth swallowed from the intensity of his gaze. For a split-second she found herself jealous of the amber fluid in his mouth, wishing it was her that was on his lips. That was until Daryl lowered his lips once more, filling her with the warm soothing liquid, intoxicating her once more with the torrent of his devotion for her and the scorching desire in his bones.

 

\---------------------------

 

_“We should burn it down.”_

_Her eyes gleamed with mischief as the idea enthralled her._

_Of course the fire goddess would seek to scorch the building down. She had a way of blazing her essence through most things in the forsaken world, filling it with gaps of hope and light._

_“We’re gonna need more booze.” He conceded, never really able to deny her. If the angel demanded fire, then he would offer unto her the biggest fire he could._

_As they threw balls of flame and set the shack alight, his body trembled. It was like watching his past burn down, leaving him with a clean slate once more as he offered up the bitter ashes of who he once was to the palms of the seraph before him. He was reborn, his soul rekindled from the fiery inferno his angel had ignited. And it was for him… All for him._

_And so they raised their arms, sending their sentiments to the remnants of his horrid past with their middle fingers. Their other hands held on to each other tightly, their souls binding as the blistering flames engulfed their hearts with the prospect of resurrection, of starting over their lives together, anew._

_A glint of metal in their hands. The golden flames reflected upon glistening eyes. Whispered murmurs, words forever unspoken carved in stone. Silent sighs and roughened coughs._

_And at the end of it all, they walked away, from the flame, from the past, from the darkness of yesterdays, towards the pursuit of a brighter tomorrow. And all he could do was follow her halo, her invisible wings alit with fire, guiding the both of them forward to an unknown future until they have traveled to the ends of the earth and back._

_\-----------------------------------_

_“Daryl..”_ she whispered through half-opened lids. They had passed out on the cabin floors, the room now moonlit dim as the embers of the hearth died away. The empty bottle of whisky lay unattended on the floor as the both of them held each other in a half embrace while they slept.

 

“Hmmm..” he replied, his eyes half-focused as his thumbs lazily drawing circles on her exposed shoulder blades. “What is it?” he whispered tenderly to the angel across his chest.

 

“ _I remember…”_ she murmured half-asleep. “ _the fire…”_

Daryl’s eyes jerked wide awake, his heart suddenly thrumming with nervous energy as the details of the fire flashed back in his mind. ‘ _No. Not yet.’_ He screamed inside with despair.

 

“ _It was sooo big..”_ she continued drowsily, her mind still un-alert from the blankets of sleep.

_“And you… you….”_

His stomach flipped, waiting in anticipation for her to complete her words. He steeled himself as he prepared for the ground he laid upon to be pulled out from beneath him.

 

“Beth..” he pleaded, softly begging her to put him out of his misery.

 

“ _After all this time… you knew…”_ Beth whispered as she nuzzled closer to him, her lips barely touching the skin where his urgent heart laid.

 

“ _How long have you been waiting for me, Daryl Dixon…”_ the angel murmured, her voice pained but her eyes unblinking as she finally succumbed once more to the pull of oblivion in the safety of his arms.

 

It took an entire lifetime before he could have found the correct answer to her query. But as Daryl stared down the sleeping celestial being in his arms once more, he could only kiss his fervent answers to her brows.

 

_“"All my life, Beth..”_ he whispered, fully knowing that his earnest words would not be heard in the light of day.

 

“ _I’ve been waiting for you all my life...”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Butterflies. I have the butterflies. Also enjoy the quiet moments cause it aint gonna last. This is the zombiepocalypse we’re talking about after all. :)
> 
>  
> 
> I might not have been saying this enough but. I LOVE YOU GUYS. THANK YOU FOR READING


	23. Little Do You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth are at odds with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooohhhh.. This one is a doozy. I hope you guys like it! As usual, please don't hesitate leaving me your feedback. It validates my existence :'D

# Little Do You Know

_Little do you know_  
How I'm breaking while you fall asleep  
Little do you know  
I'm still haunted by the memories  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time  
  
Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside  
I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind  
I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight  
Little do you know  
I need a little more time  
  
Little do you know  
I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep  
Little do you know  
All my mistakes are slowly drowning me  
Little do you know  
I'm trying to make it better piece by piece  
  
I'll wait , I'll wait  
I love you like you've never felt the pain,  
I'll wait  
I promise you don't have to be afraid,  
I'll wait  
The love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
Lay your head on me  
So lay your head on me

_'Cause little do you know  
I, I love you 'til the sun dies_

_-Alex & Sierra_

_\--------------------_

* * *

Daryl was wide-awake as the hours of the night passed by. His heart was nervously pounding, sending sparks of adrenaline in his bloodstream and increasing his already paralyzing anxiety. Meanwhile, Beth was slumbering deeply within his arm, perfectly warm and snuggled against the heat of his skin. He couldn't help but be envious of her, of the way she soundly slept as she released the softest snores that made his heart flutter. He would have enjoyed this moment at any other given moment, but tonight, his mind was pre-occupied by more pressing matters.

The archer observed the cracks of their windows, noting the soft rays of light peeking through it, indicating dawn. Daryl exhaled a deep sigh as he reluctantly released his angel from his arms, and rose. He really did not want to leave her side, every instinct within him roaring to lay back down once more, but he was truly crawling out of his skin.

Carefully, he padded towards his clothing as he prepared for a short hunt. He then placed bottle of water and some pain medication by Beth's side, followed by a single bolt. He did not want her to wake up while he was gone and assume he had permanently left her. On the other hand, he thought that Beth should know better by now, should know deep within her that he was powerless to resist the gravity of her light.

Only when Daryl had reached the woods once more did he feel himself relax, his pulse slowing to a steadier pace as he breathed in the fresh air he so desperately needed. The scent of the forest cleared his head, washing over him as it blew away the captivating remnants of Beth's honeysuckle scent. He mentally forced himself to focus on his task, as he began to observe his surroundings, in search for a trail he could follow.

Daryl spent a good half-hour following the faint tracks of his prey. He was really hoping to catch the critter soon as his entire subconscious screamed at him to get back to _Beth._

'Beth….'

Daryl wondered what reaction he would see in her face once he walked through the doors. Would her cerulean eyes still light up in elation, her feeling towards him remaining unchanged despite her recent revelations? Or would her eyes narrow cold and hateful, bitter hate glimmering within the ice-blue orbs.

His heart lurched at the thought.

Of course this would happen. Of course he would lose Beth once more, just when he had been able to allow himself to be happy.. be with her. And this time, he had no one to blame but himself.

The universe could be so cruel sometimes. She even once said so herself.

Daryl was distracted from his self-loathing when he heard the faint scampering to his left. In a split second, he aimed for his prey and releasing an arrow through the air and hitting its mark perfectly. He walked towards his kill and pocketed it, his thoughts once again drifting back to his awaiting angel.

He dreaded coming back to the cabin, his anxiety simmering in his blood and almost paralyzing him. He tried to swallow the fear in his throat as he tried to find what words to tell her… to explain to her… to make her understand, but nothing would be enough.

_Thud._

His fist stung as splinters of tree bark pierced his knuckles. He almost enjoyed it, relished the physical pain in his hands that tore his thoughts away from the agony in his heart. If only he had more time. He was not ready to lose her yet. Daryl did not want to admit he will never be ready to lose her... _ever_.

' _Come on, baby brother._

_Time to nut up.'_

For once Merle was encouraging him, steeling his will. Daryl was skeptic of his voice though; he was halfway convinced that Merle just wanted to see the massive wreck unfold before his eyes.

Daryl let out a steadying exhale, deciding he was high time he came back to her. Regardless of how he felt about it, he would face her judgement and accept it with a willing heart. He padded back to their cabin, trying to disregard the unwelcome dread settling in his core as he forced himself to step closer and closer to the day of his reckoning. The reckoning in which his beloved angel would hold his tainted heart in her unsullied hands and sentence it to condemnation as she deemed it unworthy of her light.

* * *

_*********_

_He was fuming at her, at himself, as he spewed out bitter words fueled by the moonshine in his blood and the guilt in his veins._

_"I made it! And you don't get to treat me like crap just 'cause you're afraid."_ _she cried._

_He glowered down on her._

_"I ain't afraid of NOTHIN."_

_She gazed back at him, unintimidated by his seething rage._

_" I remember… At the barn, after my mom.." she stated with fire in her eyes. "You were like me."_

_"And now God forbid, you ever let anybody too close!"_

_"Too close, huh. You know all about that! You lost a boyfriend, you couldn't even shed a tear!" he raged at her, flinging an accusatory hand towards her._

_Her eyes flared brighter, the extent of her infuriation at towards him boiling in her veins._

_"You don't get it! You keep thinking I'm the one who will leave you, but you're the one who keeps pushing me away!"_

_"No, YOU DON'T GET IT! Everyone we know is DEAD."_

_… (muffled sounds. .)…._

_"Daryl—just stop-" she reached for him, wanting to console him._

_… (muffled sounds..)…._

_" Maybe if I didn't stop looking. Maybe cause I give up.." he resigned, his guilt finally defeating his temper_

_"That's on me, Beth. That's on me…"_

_….._

_***********_

* * *

The smell of meat cooking roused her senses as sleep faded away. Beth's eyes flickered open, trying to recollect the remnants of her very vivid dream. It felt like a memory, but something about the edges of her dreams felt like it was also a warning. She looked around the room, only to be overwhelmed by the rays of light.

'Owwwwwww…' Beth cringed inwardly as she felt the thundering in her head. Her entire body ached as she rose from the ground, noting the bottle of water and pain pills by her side.

_'Daryl.'_ She gushed as she drank down the liquid that soothed her parching throat, followed by the medication. Her body shivered as the cool of the water settled in her empty stomach. She tried to recall the events of last night, but to no avail. Her mind was only filled by the beginnings of their game, until it faded to nothing but black.

Beth growled softly at herself. It was one thing to not remember events of the past because of her _injury_. It was a-whole-nother thing for her to be forgetting events from hours ago. She glared at the empty bottle of whisky laying on the floor. She solemnly made a pact to herself.

'I am never to get drunk, _ever again._ ' Beth vowed to herself. Memories are too precious things to waste for a couple hours of inebriation. Besides, there were other ways to get _drunk_ on something.. or _someone._

Beth's eyes scanned the room to look for Daryl, only to find him crouching over the hearth as he busied his hands with cooking game. Slowly, she treaded towards him, seeking out his touch as she always did.

"Hey.." she whispered from behind him. Daryl's heart stopped as he heard her voice. He clenched his core as he prepared for her outburst.

"Hey.." he whispered, refusing to turn towards her and show the shame the wore him down. Beth's brows creased in confusion, wondering why the archer was acting cold towards her. She reached out her hands for his shoulder, but hesitated halfway.

"Is… is.. something wrong?" she whispered, her heart suddenly thrumming in nervous energy as she tried to recall the events of last night, wondering if she had done anything to upset her usually tempered partner.

Daryl scoffed at her question, wishing that she would just put him out of his misery already. " You tell me.." he gruffed.

Beth hesitated, confused at his statement. "Look, Daryl.. I -" Beth stammered, wondering how to apologize for something she could not recall.

The disdain in Beth's voice was the only thing he needed to hear. He thought he was strong enough but he would not bear to hear more. Swiftly he stood up as he nodded towards her, avoiding the confused stare that Beth was directing towards him.

" It's alright.." he breathed, walking towards the door.

"Knew it was gonna happen sooner or later anyway..." he slammed the door closed, leaving Beth blindsided once more.

\---------------

* * *

Beth was staring a hole through the cabin doors, completely dumbfounded at how things could be so great last night and so terrible now. How could she fix this new gap between the two of them if she did not even remember what happened.

The hissing of the fire distracted her from her confusion, as the meat he was cooking sizzled. She took the food out of the hearth, all the while chewing her lip as she tried her best to piece memories together. Finally she gave up, completely and utterly frustrated with herself. In a sudden outburst of anger, Beth dashed towards the empty bottle of whisky and slammed it across the walls as she broke into soft tears.

Daryl dashed inside the cabin as soon as he heard the shattering sound. He swept the area around him, only to find Beth sobbing in the middle of the room as she stared on the shattered pieces of glass at her feet.

Beth was crying, but her eyes were not glazed with sadness nor despair. Instead, her irises scorched with anger, its usually warm colors replaced by steel and ice. She leered at him angrily.

" You don't get to do that! " she sobbed at him with furious eyes. " You don't get to just walk out on me without any explanation!"

Daryl was taken aback by her ferocity. There was no reason she should react like this. He was only doing his best to follow her wishes. But before he could reply with a single word, Beth continued.

"What the hell happened last night? What did I do that was so bad?" she exclaimed, demanding vindication from the reticent hunter.

That was the exact moment when Daryl had realized how stupid he had been. This whole time he had been focused on the possibility of his exile, that he completely disregarded that effects that alcohol may have had on Beth's memory. A sigh of relief almost escaped him, until he realized that he had been unintentionally causing Beth undue pain in the process. A pang of guilt pierced through his gut. Slowly he reached for her trembling face, aching to tell her it was not her fault and beg for her forgiveness once more. But before he could take a single step closer…

_BANG!_

Both their eyes widened as they heard the echoes of a gunshot from within the forest.

"People." Beth gasped, her heart now thundering from a very different reason. Anxiety coiled in her belly, making her bristle at the possibility of trouble.

"What if they find us?" she breathed, adrenaline once more coursing in her veins. She raced to dress herself properly, donning her sweater and boots once more as she reached for all of their weapons.

Daryl considered the possibilities. The forest was vast, and there is only a very small chance that they might come across their lodge. But as Daryl gazed upon Beth's figure, he knew. He doesn't take chances anymore. He reached for all of his weapons, securing his bow, the knife that Beth had given him in exchange for hers, and the pistol they had found at the bar. His body was pulsing, ready once again to defend his angel and their sanctuary, despite his healing injuries. He would be careful this time. He would take his time.

"Let's go." Beth spoke, her eyes still cold and hurt as she averted his gaze. Daryl's heart lurched, realizing that they had not settled their miscommunication yet. He wanted to apologize to her, to explain his stupidity, but now was not the time for that. He pushed down his anguish, to make way for his primal desire to protect her. 'The rest can come later.' He reasoned.

Beth reached for the door but Daryl blocked her path.

"What are you doin'?" she spoke exasperatedly, finally meeting his gaze with a hint of anger. The sting of it made him lose his breath.

_'Push it down.'_ Daryl thought as he refocused himself on the task.

"Y' ain't comin." He gruffed, his words decisive and final. Beth flustered. "What do you mean, I ain't comin?" she challenged.

"You aint comin. You're stayin' here." He glowered. He was not going to argue about this with her right now. His primary objective is to ensure she was safe from harm.

"YES, I am. And you're not stopping me." She bristled as she tried to push past Daryl's solid arms. It was to no avail as he softly pressed her back once more.

"Y' need to stay here. Where it's safe." Daryl insisted. He could not risk losing her if she fell into one of her reckless trances again. He would lose his life trying to protect her, and it would only end up bad for the both of them. He needed her here, needed to know that she was safely tucked away while he handled the outside world for the both of them.

" I don't need to be safe. I need to be next to you." Beth was now breathless, her tone insistent and desperate. The look on Beth's tearful eyes wreaked piercing thorns in Daryl's breaking heart, but it would be nothing compared to the agony from what he was about to do.

" Well, I don't. " he hissed. He could almost hear the slow shattering of Beth's heart as her velvet lips trembled, but he was too preoccupied on splintering of his own heart.

Beth slowly stepped away from the door, leaving a giant distance between their two aching souls.

"You.." she blinked, completely breathless from his confession that might as well have been boiling tar in her veins.

"You don't mean that." Her harsh whisper barely audible with the cracking of her voice.

It took all of Daryl's strength to rip his gaze away from her pleading eyes. Slowly, he walked out the door, but not before saying goodbye.

"I need you here, Beth. Block everything." He gruffed, not daring to take another look at her quivering face. If he saw the heartbreak in her eyes once more, he would lose his will and give in.

_'No. She is safer here.'_ He insisted, trying to repeat the words again and again until he was convinced he is doing the right thing.

Beth padded towards the door, her slender, shaking arms reaching for him.

"No—Daryl, don't!" she screamed, willing her feeble knees to reach him in time, but before she could take another step, Daryl had closed the door, barring her from the outside as he secured the entrance with a block of wood, ensuring that Beth would not be able to follow him to danger.

Beth cried as she slammed her fists on the door. She yanked the door again and again, but Daryl had done a good job safeguarding her.

_"Daryl, this isn't funny! Don't go!"_ she sobbed, every fiber of her being agitated by her inability to protect him, to be by his side. She did not understand the danger she posed to the two of them, so she can only scream out in frustration at the wooden barrier separating her from her beloved.

_"IS THIS YOUR WAY OF GETTING BACK AT ME?!"_ Beth screamed, wondering if this was some sort of cruel and unusual punishment in Daryl's part.

" 'M sorry, Beth." Daryl spoke, his voice soft and sincere. Beth's cries softened, as she heard the strain in his graveled throat.

"I'll be back by tonight." He continued, praying with all his being that he would be forgiven for this once this threat had been dealt with.

Beth's breathing steadied, her tears slowing as she collapsed on her knees and leaned her brows against the door. Slowly she nodded, understanding Daryl's intentions despite their current state of quarrel.

"Promise me. Promise me, Daryl!" she sobbed at him, hoping that her sincerity would not be muffled by the barrier between them.

_"You come back to me, Daryl Dixon!"_

Daryl nodded, letting her hear the words she desperately yearned from his mouth.

"I swear, Beth. I'll protect us. And I'll come back."

Slowly, he pushed himself to step forward towards the woods, his entire being dissenting in agony as he left his heart in the middle of the forest, in the palms of the angel he treasured above all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had to be done. Trust me and I'm sorry. :(


	24. Two of Us On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl fight separate groups of men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a bit for me to finish this, but I hope you guys still like it. A little bit of plot progression was necessary, so this is a longer chapter. I do hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> As usual, don’t forget to let me know what you think! <3

# Two of Us On the Run

 _There are two of us on the run_  
Going so fast, every doubt we had is coming undone  
And falling behind with everything we left there  
We held on for far too long  
  
And now we pass so many people on the road  
They could come along, I wish they'd been told  
They may call it a shot in the dark  
From what we know, it's not unheard of  
  
Our favorite parts are what we'll keep  
Ornamental parts of love and parts of memories  
So everything else has room to grow  
'Cause in better light, everything changes  
  
There's no race, there's only a runner  
Just keep one foot in front of the other  
There's no race there's only a runner  
1, 2, 3 even when you get tired  
Just keep one foot in front of the other  
There's no race, no ending in sight  
No second too short, no window too tight  
  
Just turn off the lights when you leave  
'Cause we've got everything we're gonna need  
We're on the run, we're on the run, we're on the run child  
We gotta run, we gotta run, we gotta run child  
  
One day tell our story  
Of how we made something of ourselves now  
  
One day tell our story  
Of how we made something  
We made something of ourselves

_-Lucius_

_\--------------------------------_

 

 Daryl trekked the forest floor in complete disdain. His blood was pounding in his skull, His heart aching within him. He was wishing that he had never leaved Beth’s side, but he knew what he had to do. They have gotten lucky so many times, and it had almost cost them their lives. But this time, he was able to foresee the danger, this time he had time to prepare, to keep Beth away for safekeeping so that she would not pose a risk to herself.

 

_At least, that’s what he told himself repeatedly, waiting for the words to sink in until they felt right in his core._

Beth’s face flashed in his mind, making his chest hammer as he remembered the look of betrayal in her eyes. He knew deep in his heart that his intentions were pure, completely born out of his deeply-rooted desire to protect her with all his might. He just hoped that she would understand this in the end.

 

Daryl slowed down his steps as heard voices from a short distance. He quickly pressed himself against the tree, hiding his body as he attempted to eavesdrop on their conversation.

 

“You shouldn’t have fired your gun!” A man wearing a white bandana bickered. “Now you spooked them.”

 

Daryl’s ears sharpened as he tried to discern, just who exactly “them” were. They could be talking about wild animals for all he knew, wanting to give the men the benefit of the doubt.

 

“Fuck you, Ron. It was coming right at me!” another man of a bigger stature argued. He was easily the muscle of the group.

 

Ron scoffed at him. “Thought you said you was good at hand to hand?” The bulkier man shamefully rubbed his neck. “ Well, it’s not like I can punch a biter.” He reasoned.

 

The man walking behind them interrupted their squabbling. “Would you two shut up? They’ll be coming back soon.” He clearly held a higher status than the other two, but Daryl was not quite sure if he was the leader of their merry gang.

 

Daryl’s pulse quickened as he considered more men coming towards them.

 

“Well Chuck, how soon is soon anyways?” Ron questioned, finding the need for more clarification.

He leered at him as he replied. “ _Soon._ As soon as you see the signal, that means they’re headed back our way. _”_

“Yea.. I guess.” He murmured. “But why did the boss want us to do this anyways?”

 

Chuck only glared at him once more. “ _Because. Those two are troublemakers and boss says troublemakers are bad for business.”_

Daryl’s stomach lurched as he heard his words. That was all he needed to hear to know that they posed a threat _._ His heart clenched as he realized that these people are _actively_ seeking them out, while he idiotically left Beth alone.  He cringed in terror upon the realization.

 

He swiftly moved towards them, hiding his figure behind the shadows of the trees while the trio unwarily walked past him. He did not hesitate. He could not afford another second to waste. He needed to get back to Beth as soon as possible. In fact, he should have never left her there in the first place.

 

He carefully pressed his back against the tree, bidding his time until one of the men lagged behind the group. Finding the right opportunity, he pounced, quickly wrapping his arms around the man’s and mouth as he rapidly broke his neck. The man’s body fell limp on his grasp, as Daryl silently lowered his corpse to the ground, careful not to make more of a sound.

 

“Say, Chuck. You think we can keep the blonde? The boss ain’t gotta kn---“ one of the men looked backwards, only to find Daryl crouching on the ground with his crossbow at the ready. The two men ducked in surprise as Daryl let go of a piercing bolt. His arrow missed, and he lunged behind the tree as he pulled out his gun.

 

“I told you, you shouldn’t have fired your gun!” The Ron scolded, his hands shaking as he pointed his gun towards the tree from where Daryl hid.

 

His companion hissed at him. “Man, shut the f---“ His words were interrupted as Daryl fired three rounds at them. The two assailants dodged, but one got wounded on his chest. The injured man attempted to fire back at Daryl, only to find that the ferocious hunter had closed the distance between them, shooting him in the head point blank.

 

Daryl cringed as he barely missed the Ron’s bullets. He tackled the beefy man down to the ground, attempting to disable him with multiple blows in the head. He was about to unleash his final blow when he heard the echoes of a gunshot from further within the forest.

_BETH._

 

His heart stopped in mortal fear, effectively distracting him and allowing Ron to push him off. The savage man threw wild punches towards Daryl, some of them hitting his midsection and effectively took out the air from his lungs.

 

Daryl lunged downwards, landing a vicious uppercut on the large man’s jaws. Ron staggered backwards, as he wiped the blood of his mouth and cracked his neck.

 

The man was so much bigger in stature than the archer, and if he had time he would have been intimidated by it. However, Daryl’s thoughts were solely preoccupied with the need to run towards Beth once more and this man was the only thing standing in his way.

 

Ron grabbed his knife, sneering as he prepared to attack. In return, Daryl grabbed his knife as well, twirling the blade in his hands as he eyed the attacker predatorily. Ron lunged towards him, swinging his arm with all his might. Daryl grunted as he dodged his attack and countered, only for his blade to be blocked by Ron’s arm.  Ron leaped back in pain, giving Daryl the perfect opening as he plunged his knife deep within the man’s chest until his body was pinned against the tree.

 

Ron’s eyes widened in shock from the pain, but then his focus swiveled upwards, as he gazed upon the sky.

“You’re too late!” He coughed, blood filling his mouth and staining his evil grin. “Hahahahah. The signal is up!” he spat.

 

Daryl’s eyes followed the assailant’s gaze. He did not know what to look for until he saw _it._ From the center of the forest rose a thick blanket of black smoke.

_NO!_ Daryl’s heart pounded against his chest in mortal fear as he pictured his angel trapped inside the burning caverns of their sanctuary. _And he was the one to trap her there._

 

Ron laughed, enjoying the panic streaking across Daryl’s steel blue eyes.

 

“Your bitch is dead.” He hissed with mirth.

Daryl should have known. Should have really known that no matter how much he tried, he would mess everything up.  Not wanting to waste any more time, he withdrew his blade from the dying man’s chest, plunged it into his temple and ran.

 

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, ignoring the ferocious burning in his lungs as he desperately sought to find the woman he had unwittingly endangered once more.

 

\----------------------

 

Beth’s eyes were unfocused as she breathed rapidly. She did not do well whenever she felt trapped, and now that she was alone, it felt like the cabin’s walls were closing in on her. Her mind spun in dizziness as she hyperventilated, silently cursing Daryl for putting her in this situation. Her vision went hazy when she heard Daryl’s voice ringing in her ears once more.

 

‘ _I need you to breathe, Greene.’_ He murmured, silently consoling her and re-shifting her focus.

 

Beth inhaled through her nose as she steadied her breath, her eyes now sharpening once more as it regained its focus. When was had finally calmed down, she gazed around the cabin and realized that she needed to secure everything. Beth carefully inspected every exit of the lodge, making sure that no intruders could go in.

 

When she was finally assured that the area had been secured, she collected all of their remaining supplies and placed them in her pack. “Might as well be useful.” She murmured, as she crammed as many things as she could carry in the bag. Just when she had settled the weight on her back, she heard the thudding of their front door.

 

At first she assumed that it was Daryl, finally back from his conquest, but then a stranger’s voice broke from outside.

 

“Just like you said. It’s locked.” The stranger grunted as he attempted to yank open the door. Beth’s hands tensed as she pointed her gun towards the door. Her heart pounded in terror, hoping that Daryl was right, and that this walls will remain unbreached.

A second man knocked on the door. “We know you’re there. Why don’t you just make this easier and open up?”

 

Beth whimpered, but did not allow herself to make a single noise. She unlatched the safety of her pistol, fully prepared to fire if they attempted to trespass.

 

However, the two men just sighed. “You heard what the boss said. Let’s get started.”

 

 _‘Start what?’_ Beth wondered. The hairs on her neck began to prickle, as if there was a significant piece of the puzzle she was missing. Warning bells rang loud in her ear, and so she ran up the stairs towards the bedroom and locked herself in. 

 

Beth awaited the men to do something, but only silence rang within her walls. She closed her eyes as she focused on the sounds she could discern from outside, but all that she heard were more muffled footsteps and the sounds of her anxious breathing.

 

Beth’s body coiled in anticipation, waiting for an attack. More minutes passed with no incident, but the bristling of her instincts only grew stronger. Something was wrong. _Something was definitely wrong._

Reluctantly, Beth opened the bedroom door, only to be overwhelmed by the thick blanket of smoke. Her nostrils flared at the attack to her senses. Her eyes watered as she ran downwards, finding flames and smoke slowly seeping through the cracks of the walls.

 

_NO!_

 

Beth started coughing as she choked on superheated air. Her heart was pounding as she ran towards the door, only to hiss from the pain of her palms being burnt from its knobs.  Beth recoiled, her mind now swimming from the lack of clean air. She made her way towards the back windows of the lodge, only to find them tightly secured. She was trapped, doomed to burn away within the walls of what once was her sanctuary. Around her the flames grew, higher and higher until it engulfed the entire walls with its vicious heat.

 

She was about to succumb to her doom as the rancid smoke filled her heaving lungs.  She couldn’t see anything anymore, her eyes completely watering from the merciless inferno. Just when she was about to fall to the ground, the sounds of gunshots rang through the air, coming from the woods.

 

_Daryl._

Beth’s heart lurched at the thought of Daryl in danger. More adrenaline simmered in her blood, hazying her vision until all she could see is red once more. Her gaze refocused, her blood thrumming with its thirst for vengeance towards the people who dared destroy the only home she has known for so long. She bared a blood curdling snarl as she refocused all her fury towards escaping this furnace.

 

Beth Greene was many things. _Daughter. Farmer. Woman. Fighter. Killer. Lover. Survivor._

A damsel in distress however, she was not. No… she was not going to be saved from a burning building today. She was going to _save_ _herself._

 

She pointed her pistol towards the flaming walls, and fired it four times, cracking the blazing wood effectively. With all of her strength, she reeled backwards, and rammed her shoulders towards the wall, breaking herself free from the hellhole as she stumbled to the ground.

 

She coughed and wheezed as fresh air filled her lungs once more, but just when she was about to stand up, a man grabbed her from her collar, lifting her from the back.

 

“Hey there sweetie.” The man chuckled menacingly. Beth bristled, feeling her wrath unfurl as she leered at the man entrapping her.

 

“Where’s your other troublemaking friend?” he sneered at the shaking blonde. Beth didn’t reply, not wanting to expose Daryl’s location.

 

“See, I don’t think he’s in there.” The man laughed. “I think he’s dead.”

 

Beth’s heart froze as panic took over her. Visions of Daryl lying lifeless in the ground flooded her mind, making her bristle, making her heart lurch with terror with the very thought of losing her beloved.

The man chuckled evilly as he pressed a knife against Beth’s cheek. “Now you’re coming with us… _quietly_ if I were you.” He threatened, his voice low and ominous as he pressed his knife harder to her skin, causing her scar to bleed lightly.

 

Beth didn’t feel the pain as the knife broke her skin. All that she could think about was how to escape her precarious situation, so that she may once more reunite with her protector. Her body shook violently as she willed her eyes to well up with more tears.

 

“P-p-please..” she cried with trembling lips. “Please don’t hurt me! I’ll be good.” Beth whimpered as she stared at the man with frightened, innocent eyes.  

 

The man carefully considered her shuddering body, as he wondered how somebody so delicate could have survived this planet this long. He lowered his knife away from her cheeks as he pressed his lips against her ears.

 

“Don’t worry darlin’. I’ll be good to you _if you’ll be good to me._ ” He whispered, his putrid breath making Beth’s stomach recoil with nausea and disgust. A violent shiver traveled down her spine, making the man chuckle in delight.

 

Just when the man lowered his guard, Beth grabbed his wrist with all her strength and shoved it through his eye. The wound was deep, but it was not enough. The man flailed in horror, pushing her violently to the ground.

 

Her aggressor screamed loudly, panic booming in his voice as he tried to un-wedge the dagger in his eyes. He roared towards her, swinging his massive arms as he punched her to the ground.

 

Beth’s eyes blurred with tears as the blinding pain overcame her. The man motioned to pull the gun from his holster, but before he can as much point it to her, Beth had already thrown her dagger through the air and pierced his skull.

 

The man fell to the ground with a violent thud.

 

She reached for the fallen gun on the ground. Just then, the second man came walking from the corner of the lodge.

 

“I finished the ba---“ The lackey’s eyes widened as he saw the wrathful angel standing before his partners bloody corpse. The man smiled at her goofily, raising his arms in surrender, but before he could say another word, Beth had pulled the trigger and ran.

 

\--------------------------

 

He smelled it before he saw it, as he closed in on the clearing where their cabin once stood. In its place now laid a gigantic ball of fire, blazing in the middle of the forest, and destroying anything within its touch.

 

_He was too late._

Daryl’s heaving lungs gave out as he collapsed on his knees at the sight. “No!” he screamed, watching as the lodge collapsed in embers, leaving nothing inside untouched. Tears blinded him as he pushed himself upwards once more, determined to storm through the flames to find her.

 

 _“BETH! BETH!!!!”_ he screamed, despair and terror embedded in the gravel of his voice.

 

 _‘This is just a dream.’_ Daryl thought. _‘This is just a dream… Please tell me I didn’t really kill her!_ ’

 

He was ambling towards the fire, fully determined to burn in its flames if that was what it took to save his burning angel. “Beth!” he called out towards the inferno, only to hear nothing in return. Daryl’s heart pounded as he choked on his grief.

 

“Daryl!” her voice rang clear from behind him. As he turned around he saw her, her eyes glowing with anger as her golden hair flailed wildly in the wind. She was covered in soot, and blood, and the traces of a bruise on her lips but there she stood, glorious, ethereal, _alive._

Daryl ran towards her, enveloping her in his embrace. He kissed her lips fervently, needing to ensure himself that she was, very in fact alive, and not the phantom that haunted him in his despair.

 

“ I’m sorry.” He murmured as he placed urgent kisses on her velvet lips. “I’m so sorry, Beth.” He pleaded to her, his eyes earnest and glimmering with the maelstrom of guilt and relief.

 

It melted Beth’s heart to see Daryl so full of longing for her, but the fury simmering in her blood won over. She pushed his against his embrace, leaving the both of them suddenly devoid of the warmth they so needed. Daryl’s heart faltered as her rejection hit him.

 

“I can’t believe you would do that..” she murmured, her voice low and filled with anger. “ I can’t believe that you would do that to me!”

 

Daryl reached for her hands to begin his heartfelt apology, but Beth swung out of his reach. “How could you treat me like that, Daryl? Like a… _pet!”_ she cried, her eyes filled with the pain of his betrayal.

 

 “ I know. I’m sorry, Beth.” Daryl stepped closer to her but Beth continued to retreat. Never had he felt like he had completely betrayed her trust. Her lips trembled, trying to get out the words that have been ringing in her head before she gave in and wrapped him in her arms. It hurt her to see him like this, but this was something she would never stand.

 

“I am not your pet, Daryl! You can’t just lock me away whenever I’m _inconvenient_ for you!” she cried, bitter tears flowing down her blood-stained cheeks.

 

Daryl’s eyes flared. “Don’t you think I know that?! I was just lookin’ out for you. Cause that’s my job!”

 

Beth blinked from disbelief. “We’re supposed to be looking out _for each other!_ ”

 

“Do you know what was going through my mind the entire time?!” she continued, her entire body shivering with anger, fear and relief. “All I heard was gunshot’s and I thought you were dead!”

 

Daryl shamefully lowered his head. He couldn’t face her, not when her wrathful gaze was directed towards him. He always knew he would singlehandedly destroy their blossoming relationship, before it could even begin. “ I was just trying to protect you.” He mumbled in resignation.

Beth’s eyes softened and her voice wavered as she saw the defeated look on her archer’s face. How was she supposed to incur her wrath when he was willfully accepting fault?

 

“You told me, when we found each other again… you told me, ‘Where you go, I go.’” She murmured as she walked towards him. “What changed, Daryl?”

 

‘What did change?’ Daryl wondered. Once again he found himself paralyzed with fear, because once again, ha finally had something to lose. Once again, she managed to shine her bright rays of light on his once cold, unbeating heart, making it thaw and restart in the warmth of her touch. Once again, Daryl found himself hopelessly, and irrevocably entranced under her spell, leaving him terrified of every possibility that he would once again have to live in a world without her love.

 

“ _Everything.”_  He whispered, lifting his smoldering eyes to her affectionate gaze.

 

Beth could not stand it any longer. She needed to feel him, to run to him and ensure him that he had beguiled her just as he had. To soothe him and pour within the cracks of his lacerated soul her healing warmth.

 

Daryl felt the press of Beth’s trembling body against his chest. He quickly responded by wrapping his arms around her as well. Beth pressed her face against his chest, allowing its steady beating to soothe away her distress.

 

She confessed, softly against his heart. “You’ve changed everything for me too.” Daryl found it hard to believe her honest words, but her sincerity rang clear.

 

“But you have to stop protecting me.” She insisted. “Not like that anyway.”

 

“I can take care of myself.”

 

Daryl nodded, not really needing much convincing from her. His entire overreaction had been a monumentally stupid idea, not to mention how badly he was distracted in her absence. No. Regardless of what happens after, Daryl was never letting Beth leave his side again. Why he even believed he ever could, he would never know. The two of them together was like a force of nature, unrelenting, unstoppable, unbreakable.

 

“ I just wanted to take care of you.. for a change.” He stuttered. Beth softly pressed her palm against his cheek.

 

“No Daryl. It doesn’t go like that. You have to accept that I want to take care of you too. _._ ”  She whispered, pressing a tender kiss upon his lips. Daryl returned her chaste kiss, letting the truth of her words sink in. He then replied to her, his voice sincere and impassioned.

 

“Ain’t never had anyone caring for me like that before.”  He murmured

 

Beth smiled, blinking at him as she brushed her bloodied fingers across the scruff of his jaw. “I know.. not until me…”

 

Daryl reluctantly nodded. Beth only replied with another soft, fleeting kiss.

 

“Well, it’s time you get used to it again.” She whispered.

 

They would have stayed there until they had gotten their fill of each other’s assurances, but their peace was suddenly broken by the snarling of walkers stumbling their direction.

 

“We have to go, Beth.” Daryl hissed, as a couple of the undead staggered towards them. Beth nodded, placing her hands in his. They gave one last glance at the burning smithereens of their dilapidated home, bidding it a final farewell and never looking back, as they ran side by side, fully comforted with what they have lost as they tightly held on to what they have gained in its stead.


	25. The Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl deal with unforeseen complications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Welcome to Chapter 25 guys. I don't know how you put up with me. Anyways, here's a nice and long one for you guys as a thank you. I love love love you guys. Thank you so much!
> 
> Shout out to Kitty007, DarylShafow, PicassoWithAPencil, Str1der2015, taylorallura, Shy40, Sesshie, Anna, Grace, Nicoline10, Tweety83, Ela1980, Sansanfan110, debraskelchy, livingdeadgurl, profrost and all the other Guests that have left so much love on my story. You guys don't know how much I always look forward to what you guys think! I only hope my story can do your expectations justice. I LOVE YOU GUYS. You guys are the best readers anyone could ever ask for.
> 
> PS. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG. It is hauntingly beautiful.

 

# The Keeper

 _Leaves on the ground, waiting but there's no sound_  
Years go by, layers of love, lust, fire  
Ice all around, everything lost and found  
(Take me, hold me, save me, keep me safe)  
Blankets of dirt, collections of dreams and hurt  
(Memories buried lately in this place)

S _and and stone, struggles to claim and own_  
_(Take my burden, I can't bear the weight)_  
_Wars lost won, promises come undone_  
_(I've been fighting, trying not to break)_

_Nobody has to know_

_I'll be the warmth when your heart's growing cold_  
_And you're on your own_  
_I'll be the compass that points you to north_  
_When you're lost along the road_  
_I'll be the voice of an old favorite song_  
_Taking you back home_  
_I'll be the guard at the top of the tower_  
_I will be your keeper_

_Nobody has to know_

_-Kinna Grannis (ft. Marie Digby)_

 

* * *

 

They had been aimlessly wandering around the forest floors for hours, running as fast and as far as their feeble feet could carry them. Daryl was tightly gripping Beth's hands, carefully guiding her as they navigated through the unforgiving labyrinth of monsters and death. His heart was racing the whole time as he tried to direct their movements towards his old home, hoping and praying that they wouldn't have to camp out in the wilderness for more than a couple of days.

He really wished they had the time to go back for his motorcycle, but the dead had swarmed around them before they could make up a plan. They would have to wait it out, wait till the undead had dispersed once again so that they can recover the vehicle in considerable safety. But for now, his first and foremost priority was keeping the both of them safe and sound for the coming night.

Daryl was lost in his thoughts as they propelled them forward, until Beth gently pulled on his hands.

"Hold on," she panted as she pulled them to a stop, her face pale and clammy and her lips bluer than usual. Daryl took in her sickly appearance as he helped her sit on a log.

Beth was heaving, the exertion of the day taking toll on her as soot and ashes covered his throat. Her chest was forcefully rising and falling, but her breath was raspy, as if the air was not clinging to her battered lungs. Concern etched on Daryl's eyes.

"What's wrong, Beth?" he murmured as he rubbed her back. Beth only closed her eyes as her breathing got shallower, feeling the slight haze of dizziness creep in her vision.

"… don't.. know…." She gasped, panic now slowly sinking in her bloodstream as it got more and more difficult to breathe. Beth squeezed Daryl's hand tightly, silently telling him that something was definitely wrong. Her eyes were furrowed with pain as she wheezed louder, her head spinning from the lack of air.

As soon as Daryl saw the distress in Beth's eyes, he crouched down to her, realizing exactly what is happening to her body right now.

"How long were you inside the fire?" He choked, fearing the possibility of her lungs collapsing from smoke inhalation. He smoothed down her sweat from her forehead as he opened her mouth to see just how much ash was in her throat.

_Shit._

He knew the answer as soon as he saw the black stain in the back of her mouth. Her heart pounded against his chest, fully knowing that there was no way he can save her if her lungs suddenly decided to give up. He rapidly reached for their dwindling supply of water and handed it to her.

"Drink this." He ordered, trying to hide the fear in his voice from the coughing blonde. She gulped it swiftly, enjoying the coolness of the water against her parched, irritated throat. Her breathing improved slightly, but the tinge of blue was still evident on her lips.

"Daryl…" she choked as she felt oblivion pull on her consciousness harder. "Help.." she slowly reached for him, but before she could move closer, Beth fainted and succumbed to darkness.

 

* * *

_His tiny hands were wrapped around his favorite toy car. His was busy making it fly, zooming in the air in perfect circles as he made commentaries of its every turn. He loved his toy so much. It made him forget, made him happy. Whenever the car model would be in his hands, nothing else in the world mattered; not the stinging in his stomach from hunger, not the bleeding in his back from his loveless father, and not the eternal loneliness he felt from his isolation._

_No. His toy car was magic. It made the darkness go away. And so every night, he would safeguard his most precious possession under lock-and-key, making sure that no harm ever came to it, not even in his sleep._

" _What are you doin' you little twerp?! Get in here!"_

_His heart pounded, fully knowing what was to come. He tried to swallow his fear as he carefully placed the toy in his pocket, hoping that it wouldn't get scratched despite the attacks he was about to take._

" _What is that?!" his father growled, reaching out his hand to grab the item he was desperately hiding._

" _No! It's mine!" he cried, spreading out his arms to reach it, but to no avail._

" _This the one you like? This make's ya happy?"_

_The boy slowly nodded, his face covered in grease, and dust, and despair._

" _I.. I… I love it the most." He whimpered, trying to recover it once more. "Give it back!"_

" _Love?! Love?!" the man growled. "The fuck do you know about love?"_

" _Ain't no place for love in Dixon blood!" he roared as he placed the car under his heel and stomped on it violently._

" _You listen to me boy!" he snapped, ferociously backhanding the child's face into the wall. The boy collided and toppled to the ground._

_The man then walked towards him as he threw the crumbled pieces of his toys to his tearful eyes._

" _That's what happens to everything you love. Don't matter how much to try and save it." He spat at the crying boys face._

" _About time you finally learned."_

* * *

 

Daryl's head was ringing as he watched her helplessly topple to the ground. All he saw was the light leave her eyes as her breathing seized, and for a moment, he almost thought he had stopped existing.

"Beth!" he uttered in complete panic. "Beth!"

His hands were gently slapping her cheeks, trying to wake his angel up, but to no avail. That was when he realized that there was no air passing through her lungs. Mortal terror spread in his veins, making him shiver violently as he forced his miracle to wake, but only his rapid breathing greeted him in reply.

He quickly laid her body down as he pressed his ears against her chest. She had a pulse, but it was very weak as her breathing became more and more distressed.

" _Breathe, Beth!"_ he growled, pressing his two firm palms against the skin where her heart rested, forcing the beaten muscle to pump blood in her veins. Without second-guessing himself, he placed his mouth against her dry lips, filling her lungs with the air she so desperately needed. He did this for minutes, although it felt like an infinity's worth of terror in his heart as his quivering palms forced her heart to beat while she breathed in the air that he breathed out.

" _Please."_ he pleaded, willing her eyes to open. He was pressing harder and harder now, breathing out deeper in deeper for her as he begged his beloved not to fade in his arms. " _Beth."_ he whispered, her name a plea upon the heavens as he placed a desperate kiss upon her unmoving lips while bitter tears unwarily flowed down his cheeks.

Beth gasped awake, heaving out raspy coughs as she regained consciousness. Her eyes blinked awake as pained tears escaped while she tried to steady her breaths.

His solid arms enveloped her as he placed relieved hisses on her brow. "Good girl." He sighed as he wiped off the sweat and grime from her face. Beth groaned in reply, feeling like her head was about to split open.

"Water.." she croaked. In a split-second another bottle of water was pressed gently upon her cracking lips, as Daryl tried to ease her up. Her breathing slowed, easing both of their racing heartbeats and allowing them to relax.

Beth cringed at Daryl, not really wanting to admit weakness to her resilient protector, but not really having a choice. "I hate to say this but.. we might have to camp out here tonight." Daryl agreed. There was no way in hell he was going to make her exert herself even more. She would be resting for the remainder of the night; he would make sure of that.

Before Beth could continue explaining, Daryl had already scooped her delicate figure off the ground as he carefully placed her against the trunk of a tree, nestling her securely in between outlying roots.

"Y' stay there." He murmured as he placed a tender kiss upon her brow. Beth nodded, wishing she could be more help but admitting to herself that at the moment, she truly needed Daryl to take care of the rest... to take care of _her_.

Beth bit her lips as a small pang of guilt washed over her. Ever since Daryl had found her, she had been nothing but a burden to him.

' _Just when I made a big deal of takin' care of each other, this happens.'_ She berated herself inwardly. She forced herself to breathe deeply through her nose, steadying herself as she leaned her head against the tree.

Daryl proceeded on setting up a perimeter alarm in the area. When he was sure that he had done the best job he could and their surroundings were secure, he treaded back towards her, carefully placing her body in between his knees as he used his body as a shield between her back and the rough bark of the tree.

He placed his chin on her head, enjoying the calming effect her presence had on his racing pulse. She sighed deeply as she nestled closer against his chest.

"How're you feeling?" Daryl murmured against her hair, wondering if she was going to pass out once more.

"Could be better." She replied softly, having no intention of lying to her well-meaning archer.

Daryl placed his lips on her hair as he closed his eyes with guilt. " 'M so sorry." He was responsible for her, for this situation. If he hadn't forcefully trapped her inside their cabin, she would never be feeling like this.

"Should've known better.." he apologized softly. "Should've known you're safest next to me.." His lips twitched from shame, wondering why he just keeps on letting her down time and time again. A glimmer of a toy car flashed in his mind.

Beth twisted her head so that her face would be against the hollows of his throat. She reached for his dampened hair, caressing it while her lips grazed against his jaw.

"Hey.. It's ok.." she consoled him. "We're past that now…"

Daryl, however only shook his head. "Don't know what I would've done if you died in that fire…" his grief was hard for him to swallow. The sight of the burning cabin was a lot harder on him than he wanted to admit. He would not be able to bear if the woman he cherished had died in the same tragic way his mother had. He would not be able to carry more of her untarnished blood on his hands.

Beth wanted to console him, but there were no words she could find. Being trapped in those four walls were terrifying for her, even more so when those walls turned into a blazing inferno around her, but she was a patient woman, understanding that everything was just an unfortunate series of miscommunication.

"Why were you so mad at me anyway?," Beth wondered, her mind now flashing back to the events before the fire. Daryl's muscles would have tensed, but the adrenaline in his blood was fading away, and he was just so spent.

" I was just bein' an asshole." Daryl's voice lowered, not really liking the way the words tasted in his mouth. It wasn't quite a lie but an omission, he reasoned, but the words settled uneasily in his chest.

Beth softly giggled, as much as her shaky lungs would allow her. " Yes, you were.." she teased.

Daryl pulled away from her, shining the storm of his guilt through the reflection in her cerulean eyes.

" Next time I do somethin' tha' stupid, I need you to punch me in the face."

Beth only laughed harder. "Maybe one day…" she teased. "But you would have to be _incredibly_ stupid."

He chuckled at her as he placed his chin upon her head once more as they enjoyed the silence.

"Guess we have no choice but to head back now.." she murmured sadly as they stared at nowhere.

"We don't have to 'f you ain't ready." Daryl replied, not liking the defeated way her voice sounded. "Could just find us 'nother place… bunker down till you're up for it."

The idea sounded so enticing to her. Find a new home with Daryl, secure it even better, make it a livable place for them to hole up in as they allowed the rest of the world to go by. She wondered what kind of life they would live if she only just said yes.

Yet no matter how tempting it was for her, her heart knew that it would be the wrong decision.

"I want to.. believe me I want to." Beth admitted. "But something's telling me it's time we go back.." her lips trembled with sadness from the truth.

"It's time we stop running, Daryl." She whispered bitter sweetly. Yes, running was exhausting, but running with him by her side was exhilarating. It was life simmering in her veins, it was cracks getting filled, it was healing in her soul. But she would not allow fear to hold her back from leaving its comforts anymore.

"Tell me something.." she wondered. "Don't you miss them? I don't even remember them and I feel like I sometimes do."

Daryl nodded on her head. "'Course I do. They're family." His voice was low and raspy, but the affection in his words towards his misfit group of people were clearly evident.

"Then why aren't you pressing us to go back?" she breathed, her eyes slightly confused.

" 'Cause, I ain't forcin' you back into anything you don't want no part of." For some reason, his words were insistent, as if there were more to his statement than just about their family.

"You always have a choice, Beth." He stared at her with darkening navy eyes. "Don't forget that.."

"I know what you're trying to do, Daryl.." she whispered, lifting her gaze to meet his, allowing him to see the glistening sincerity from her ocean blue eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere.."

His heart skipped a beat as the words echoed throughout his soul. Beth sighed felt a gentle hand caress her cheek; shivering as his hands ran through her hair lovingly. She placed her hands upon his neck gently, smiling up at him with eagerness in her eyes. The feeling of his breath upon her flushing skin caused her stomach to turn as he slowly bent down for her lips. She noticed his hesitation, slowly stopping before they collided. His smoldering gaze a question, letting her know in every moment..

' _You always have a choice….'_

She melted into his anticipating lips, silently professing to him her fervent reply with her touch.

' _I choose you. I always choose you.'_

Daryl released a groan of pleasure as he felt her sweet tongue glide across his bottom lips. His hands closed over his angels face, deepening their kiss in return. It wasn't a frantic kiss, but a warm, melting profession of the words they could not say. Their tongues slid against each other, enjoying the bittersweet flavor of honey and rain. Beth held on to his body closer as she whimpered in pleasure as their lips melded and parted in slow rhythm.

One moment their kiss was sweet and tender, until it suddenly wasn't. Their bodies ignited, their blood burning hotter than the sun. Their thoughts got lost in the sensation of their touches, and how it was _not enough._ Beth moved to straddle Daryl's lap, pressing him against the tree as a moan surged her that was quickly lost in his mouth. Daryl shivered, a warm coil of desire sharpening in his core. His calloused fingers lowered from her face to the arches of her neck, making Beth involuntarily tilt her head backwards as she mewled in pleasure.

His lips left her mouth as she tried to remember how to breath, but her thirst for his taste had not been sated yet. Daryl's heart clenched as she felt her lips lower from his mouth down to the hollows of his neck, sending an entirely new spark of desire running down his spine.

Beth growled in frustration as she felt his resistance. She wanted to sink into him, to drown in his fevered touch.

"Beth." Daryl gruffed, his voice low and hoarse, as he tried to prevent them from losing touch with their reality and putting them in danger. Within his eyes was a maelstrom of lust and restraint, violently crashing against each other in an infinite battle.

Beth trembled, whimpering in frustration as she rocked her core against his erection. Daryl held her tighter, grounding her back to reality as her eyes refocused. A vermillion flush spread across her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Oops." She breathed as she brushed her hair behind her ears. She did not expect the surge of desire unraveling in her core to make her act so wantonly. She cleared her throat as she placed herself in between his legs once more. Her back brushed against the evidence of his desire for her, making him grit a groan as her backside pressed against his hardness. Beth's stomach was doing flips, wondering just how his hardened flesh would feel inside her. An urgent heat spread deep within her as she bit her bottom lips at the thought. For once, she was really thankful that Daryl couldn't see the look in her eyes. What would he think of her if he found out just how aroused she really was?

The couple released a deep steadying sigh as they breathed in the cooling sunset air. Daryl reached for Beth's side, softly caressing her palms in his hand until Beth hissed in pain. Daryl's pupils constricted as he zoned in on the red angry welts of skin across Beth's fingers.

"What happened?" he murmured as he lifted her hands to his eyes, carefully inspecting. Beth tried to rip her hand away from his gaze but his grip was tight on her wrists. She did not want Daryl to add another item in his long-list of guilt.

"It's nothing…" she hissed, closing her hands in a fist in an attempt to hide her burns, but Daryl stopped her midway with his other hand. A sharp lance of pain pierced him as he saw the extent of her scalded skin.

"I did that to you." His throat constricted as he considered just how much pain she had been hiding in their hours of trekking through the walker infested woods.

"You didn't." Beth insisted urgently, but Daryl only shook his head. He reached for her bottle of water as he tenderly cleansed the blood and grime off her candle-like hands. The whole time his eyes averted hers, emblazoning every detail of her wound in his mind, to serve as a harsh and painful reminder of what happened to Beth when he made the grave mistake of leaving her side.

Beth's throat caught as she felt the careful way his hands were delicately treating the stinging of her hands. Her heart fluttered wildly as she breathlessly gazed upon her loving archer. The emotion was thick in her veins, setting her on fire with warm embers ablaze with an emotion too significant to even be compared to desire. In an infinitesimal moment in time, her heart glowed bright, feeling as if her soul was made of his and his was made of hers, dancing and revolving against one another until the day of their inevitable collision. She lost her breath in revelation, catching the storming eyes of her brooding archer.

" Daryl.. I L-" Beth gasped, her words escaping her trembling lips as she reeled upon her epiphany.

Daryl stared at her in panic, a ball of dread forming in him as she almost mouthed the words. Beth shook her head as she gathered her whirling thoughts. She hoped that Daryl could not feel the sudden thrumming of her pulse.

"N-nothing…" she breathed, ripping her gaze away from his. He knew her too well. He would find out and run away if he saw the emotions her eyes betrayed.

Daryl grazed his lips on her fingers, sending a new flood of longing in Beth's already frantic heart.

"Y' should get some rest. I'll take first watch." He breathed as he wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to be comfortable and rest against him.

Beth nodded, secretly relieved with the prospect of silence. She did not know what she might stupidly blurt out if they kept talking. She nuzzled her head closer to his chest as she closed her eyes, breathing in the scent that had beguiled her all along, of cigarettes, of leather, of sweat, of rain, of _him_. She wondered how long her soul had yearned for him all along, how even in the state of her yearlong amnesia, he was the only compass that pointed her north. As she succumbed to dreamless sleep, Beth wondered how the truth had evaded her all this time, of the fact that her heart had been beating longingly for this man since before she was ever born.

But she wouldn't tell him that. Not yet… For now, this secret would remain hers and her soul's alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I should probably let you know that I'm only updating once a day for the next three days. I have plans for how the story will progress and I dont want it to be rushed. I hope you're not disappointed.


	26. Bitter Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl realizes Beth's grave situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I posted this so late. My husband and I decided to spend the day without any distractions so I wasn’t able to start till 7:00pm. I hope the wait was worth it though! Thank you so much for reading, and as usual, please don’t hesitate to let me know what you guys think! :)
> 
> I love you guys! Cannot overstate that.

 

# Bitter Pill

_They came down to the room_  
And I could see it written all over you  
Since you already know  
That I said "sorry, but I gotta go"  
  
And I'll rip these walls apart  
And I went and shot an arrow right through your heart  
But how those times have changed  
Cause now you don't remember my name  
  
I'm sorry that I'm here so late  
And please don't turn my heart away  
For your love, I can change, cause without you, I'm so hollow  
I'm sorry that I let you go  
It's only when it's lost you know  
Seeing you, missing you, such a bitter pill to swallow  
  
I guess I played my cards too late  
Cause now my body can't take the weight  
And once we flew so high, oh  
But now I'm afraid to fly, oh oh oh  
  
I'm sorry that I'm here so late  
And please don't turn my heart away  
For your love, I can change, cause without you, I'm so hollow  
I'm sorry that I let you go  
It's only when it's lost you know  
Seeing you, missing you, such a bitter pill to swallow  
  
-Gavin James

_\----------------------------------_

_“There ya are lil’ brother. Been lookin everywhere for you!”_

_He grunted towards the voice, finally relieved to find his missing sibling. He walked towards the older man who was busy ripping apart mattresses with his built-in blade._

_“What are y’doin anyways?” he replied as he watched his brother search around the cell._

_“Uhh.. just lookin’ for a lil somethin’ to take the edge off.”_

_Of course he was. This was hardly any news for him. But right now, their whole family is at war with a one-eyed maniac and he couldn’t afford to be looking out for another person when his mind is already pre-occupied with worry for a certain blonde._

_“You should know better than that by now.” He answered exasperatingly. This was no time for recreational drugs._

_“Yea, yea I know. Shit will mess my life up.“ His brother immediately defended himself. “Cause everything is going so sweet, right?_

_Ignoring the sarcasm he was well-used to, he decided to just redirect the conversation. He will deal with his brother’s addiction later. Right now, there were more pressing matters they needed to talk about._

_“You talk to Rick yet?”_

_“Yea. Oh yea. I’m in.. but uhh.. It ain’t gonna happen. “ His brother chuckled. “He ain’t got the stomach for it.”_

_He was actually hoping that their fearless leader would change his mind with their plan. A part of him knew it was the wrong decision from the start to give in to the Governor’s demands. “Yea.. well, whatever he says, goes.” He replied._

_His brother scoffed at him. “Man. Do you even possess a pair of balls little brother?”_

_He turned away from his antagonizing gaze. He had no time to allow himself to be aggravated. He had to focus on fortifying their defenses._

_“Are they even attached? I mean… if they are, do they even belong to you?” the older man continued with his heckling. But then his voice lowered menacingly, as if to tell him that he knew something that his brother was not aware of._

_“Nah.. seems to me you lost your balls for a sweet little piece of Georgia peach.”_

_His eyes sharpened as he stepped closer to him, quickly losing his patience from his brother’s insinuations._

_“Ooh. Did I hit a nerve there?” a low chuckle reverberated in the walls, making the ends of Daryl’s hair prickle._

_“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” He grunted, his eyes lightning against the hazier blue of his brothers._

_“ Ha you ain’t foolin me. I seen the way ya keep lookin at her. Don’t think I didn’t notice.” He chuckled all knowingly. “Ya dick is twitchin’ for her. Heck , my dick is too.”_

_All the self-control he had managed to temper within himself dissipated as he heard his brother’s last words. He growled as his eyes flashed, treading towards the bigger man threateningly until they were face to face._

_“You ain’t touchin her.” He snarled._

_“Whoa. Easy baby brother, easy..” he replied, humorously raising his hands in fake surrender. “ I was just callin’ it as I see it.”_

_“ ‘sides, I only like em wet and willing.. looks to me like my baby brother already beat me to it.”_

_He growled at infuriation at his brother, but he was quite unsure if he was mad at him for telling the truth or mad at himself for being unable to hide it._

_His brother laughed triumphantly, taking his lack of reply as a confession._

_“You seen the way everyone looks at me… like I’m the devil.” He spoke with disdain.  “You best get used that cause that’s the way they’re gonna look at you once your dirty lil secret is out._

_“Oh yea? And who’s gonna tell ‘em? You?” he bristled, taking his brother’s tone of voice as a threat._

_“Nah. That ain’t my style.” He snickered. “Don’t gotta do nothin’ anyways…”_

_The older man turned away from him slowly, his words filled with warning as he laughed in the air._

_“You mark my words lil brother, sooner or later, the whole damn world is gonna find out that your dirty Dixon paws had been gropin their sweet lil angel…”_

_“Can’t wait to see if they’ll still call you family then…”_

_************_

Daryl had been tense and quiet during the whole duration of their trip back to their burnt cabin. It had been keeping Beth on edge, straining her as she struggled to cope with her wheezing breath. Despite having a full night’s rest, her breathing remained shallow and uneven from the damage of inhaling too much ash and heated air.

 

Finally, the couple reached the clearing where their sanctuary once stood, now reduced to a pile of steaming ash in the aftermath of their recent skirmish. Daryl easily dispatched a couple walkers that remained in the area as he unearthed the motorcycle they had hidden within the bushes. He heaved the heavy vehicle out, motioning her to seat behind him as they prepared to leave for home.

 

“Come on, Beth.” He gruffed, averting her eyes as he reached for her to climb in. The woman limped towards the motorcycle, hesitating before she climbed in. Daryl’s heart lurched as he took in her frail appearance. Aside from the caked-blood in her hair and the blue and purple that decorated both of their skins, her lips had grown paler, her eyes more sunken in contrast to her increasingly graying skin. He needed to get her back to Alexandria as soon as he can, otherwise, he feared that she will befall to her injuries once more and this time, he would not be able to bring her back.

Beth’s shaking hands wrapped around his aching body, pressing her chest tightly against his back as her head rested unsteadily in his shoulders. Panic simmered in his blood, wondering if his angel would be strong enough to make the ride all the way back.

 

“You ok?” he whispered, trying to gauge her reply from the side of his vision. Beth weakly nodded in reply, keeping her eyes closed as she focused on keeping her breath study. Daryl noted the rivulets of cold sweat clinging on her brows. He wanted to kiss her forehead, but his mind screamed at him to focus on getting them to safety as soon as they can.

 

“Let’s go.” Beth weakly croaked. She had been trying her hardest to hide her struggling from her observant protector, but it proved harder and harder as the hours passed. She secretly wondered if they were going to be able to make it by nightfall. She doubted she could last any longer.

 

“Just hold on tight, Beth.” He murmured, trying to soothe himself more than her. “ I’ll get you there, soon. I promise.” Beth nodded once more against his shoulder, wordlessly tightening her embrace against him, telling him the words she could not speak at the moment.

 

_‘I know. I trust you.’_

Without wasting another moment, Daryl sped through the forest, until they reached the main highway leading back, in which he accelerated even more. His heart was thundering loudly, his gaze focused on the road ahead of him but his mind filled with dread and terror for the possibility of finding more trouble up ahead. The last thing they wanted was a reason to slow down right now. His stomach tightened as he felt Beth’s wheezing breath against his ear.

 

Daryl had woken up completely dreading to begin their trek back to Alexandria. The relationship that he shared with Beth back then had been something completely kept under wraps for so long. It was such a delicate and new thing then, and they both agreed that it was in their best interests to see how their affections unfold for each other before they reveal the true extent of their emotions to their family.

_That was so long ago. So many struggles and hardships and death_ _scattered throughout those long, hopeless days._

Now that they have gotten a new beginning, a new chance to restart their love anew, Daryl did not know how to handle the situation he had gotten himself in. He did not know what to worry about first; the possibility that Beth may want to part from him when she has regained her memories, the fact that he is completely, irrevocably unable to leave her side anymore, or the fact that his family would pretty much renounce him once they find out the truth about his affections for her. His chest pounded all throughout their trek, aching in misery from the knowledge that one, if not all, of these things will happen as soon as they get back.

 

At the moment, however, Daryl violently cursed himself, as he realized that his distraction had caused him to completely overlook Beth’s worsening state of health. He gritted his teeth with hatred for himself, remembering the fact that he was the one to blame for her perilous situation right now.  He should have never delayed their return. It was pure selfishness on his part to keep her to himself, when he knew deep down that she would be safer in the first place behind their big, solid walls.

 

He zoomed past the roads as quickly as he could, until he felt Beth’s grip somewhat falter against his stomach. He decelerated to a stop.

 

“I’m gonna need you to hold on, girl.” He whispered to her, trying to hide the panic in his voice. Beth’s breathing was growing shallower and shallower by the minute. “Can ya do that for me?”

 

Beth’s eyes remained closed, but she forced herself to nod once more. She strained her quivering arms as she once again tightened her embrace against him. Her brows furrowed as her lightheadedness increased.

 

This time, Daryl actually kissed her brows. “You’re strong, Beth. Just a couple hours more.” He soothed her clammy skin as he used his other hand to brush down the wild golden waves strewn in her back.

 

_‘I don’t think I’m gonna make it.’_ Beth wanted to reply, but her lips would not allow it. She did not want to worry Daryl any more than he already was. She felt the constant thrumming of his chest from his back, she knew that the archer knew that their situation was not looking good. Instead, she squeezed him once more in her embrace, hoping that the gesture would somewhat soothe him.

 

It did not. All the Daryl felt was a weak tug in his skin and he knew that the once lean and strong arms of his war-goddess have grown weary from her ailment. He tried to swallow the guilt in his throat as he once again propelled them forwards.

 

**************

 

_She was giddy with excitement as she skipped towards the tower he was keeping watch in. In her hands were two paper bags, each filled with a deer sandwich and some bottled water. She reached for the doorway, pleasantly surprised at the scene before her._

_Inside the watch tower were pillows strewn around in a make-shift circle, as her archer smoothed down a floral quilt to the floor. His face flushed with embarrassment as he watched her walk towards the set up._

_“What’s this?” she breathed, her eyes glimmering with delight and excitement._

_He shyly rubbed the back of his neck, lowering his gaze as he murmured an awkward reply._

_“Y’said ya wanted a picnic.”_

_Her grin spread wider across her flawless, porcelain face. “Y did all this.. for me?”_

_He grumbled, plopping himself to the soft brightly colored, cushions. “Too dangerous to go outside.”_

_A warm appreciative flush spread along her cheeks as she sat down next to the embarrassed hunter and gave him a peck on the cheeks._

_“You really are the sweetest, you know..” she whispered, leaning against his shoulders as she handed them their respective lunches. “Aren’t you worried somebody’s gonna come see?”_

_He answered with a quick reply, apparently already having thought it through._

_“Nah, I’ll just say it was Glenn and Maggie.”_

_Her eyes softened in slight disappointment. She was secretly hoping that he had overcome his insecurities about them. He didn’t fail to notice the soft discontent she tried to hide in her face._

_“Hey..” he murmured, brushing her hair with his roughened hands._

_She forced a sincere smile as she attempted to console him. She was a patient woman. She understood his misgivings about coming out in the open about their little secret. She just wished he knew that he was worrying about nothing._

_“You know there ain’t nothin’ I wouldn’t do for you…  Just need some time, is all..” he confessed._

_“It’s ok, Daryl..”.” she whispered, simply contented by all the other ways he has tried for her. She could not ask for any more than that. “I can wait..”_

_“I just hope you know that the day will come and we won’t be able to wait any longer…”_

_************_

Beth smiled at the happy memory swimming in the recess of her mind. It was such a nice, warm day that they shared, so unlike the cold and blistering winds they have to endure now. Her body had been growing weaker and weaker as the ride went by, her breaths becoming more difficult to make. She was trying her best to anchor herself to the anxious man leading them to safety, but her grip around him only grew shakier as the minutes flew by. As the sun began its descent downwards the horizon, she had finally began to reach her breaking point.

 

Just when her hands began to falter around him, the motorcycle sputtered to a stop.

 

”Shit!” Daryl exclaimed as the bike skidded on the road from the lack of fuel.

 

_No. NO. NO. NO. NO._

Daryl’s heart lurched as he felt his angel’s body slide away from his.

 

“Beth!” Daryl panicked as he caught her from falling sideways halfway across the ground. Her breaths were barely complete now, as she huffed and gasped rapidly in his arms. Her cerulean blue eyes darkened in a cloud of dizziness as her body betrayed her.

 

“Just a little bit more, girl.” He whispered repeatedly, pleading her to hold on until they finally reach their destination, only a few miles away. “I need you to hold on.”

 

But she couldn’t hold on, not anymore. She needed oxygen desperately and it was too much exertion for her to ride the motorcycle any longer. She leaned against Daryl, trying to communicate with him of her worsening state.

 

Daryl, however, did not need her to say another word. He saw in the way she was struggling that she had simply no strength left within her.

 

How cruel is the universe would grind them to a halt, when they we _so close_ to home? He realized that this would be his retribution for delaying their return. Selfishness rarely goes unpunished in the cold and vindictive world.

 

Daryl growled in defiance, refusing to believe that they would come this far only to lose her once more. He urgently kissed her chapped, bleeding lips fervently as he tried to calm the thundering in his chest.

“ I’m gonna need you to fight right now, Beth.” He whispered as he lifted her with a grunt.

 

Before he could waste another second, he carefully scooped her breathless body in his solid arms. Her hands feebly wrapped around his neck in a pitiful attempt to secure her as she continued to struggle for her breath. Her vision was hazy, only able to make out the shadows of his face in blurred out shaped.

 

“I’m so sorry.” She croaked against his neck, feeling pathetic for her helplessness. She was not used to relying on someone this much, having lived and survived by herself for as long as she could remember. It was not a feeling she welcomed, but she couldn’t help but find comfort in the warmth of his touch.

 

“Don’t.” Daryl gruffed. He didn’t need her to be wasting her precious breath for an idiot like him. “ ‘M the one who got you on this mess.” He was panting now, his muscles burning as he treaded as quickly as he could towards Alexandria.

 

Beth shook her head softly, unable to do any more than that and struggle for her breath. Even in her feebleness she could not stand to hear his words of self-loathing. With all of her strength, she forced out a cracking voice.

 

“ I’m the one who didn’t realize the walls were on fire.” She tried to assuage him. Daryl, however just kept carrying her, propelling his throbbing legs forward one by one despite the scorching pain spreading across his lungs. They had too many miles to go, and she was fading slowly in his arms. He was beside himself, the fear of losing his angel simmering once again in his veins. He wished this terror wasn’t so ingrained in the marrows of his bones, but for some reason, it felt like the universe was constantly trying to tear the two of them apart.

 

“I’m sorry, Daryl” Beth breathed softly, her lungs shaking within her chest.

 

_“I guess I waited too long.”_

 

Daryl’s entire world stopped as he felt her feeble body go limp in arms. It was like the entire world ceased spinning, leaving him afloat in an abyss of darkness devoid of air.

 

Tears flooded in his eyes as he sprinted towards the horizon, his vision blurring in streaks of red and black. _He was the one that waited too long._ _He was the one who had secretly delayed their return all along. He was the one to blame. He was the one to fail her once more._

 

His lungs were heaving, his entire body burning, as the hollows of his chest clenched in complete and utter fear. He did not care about the agony scorching its way through the sinews of his muscles. All he cared about was closing the distance between them and the help behind the walls that his angel desperately needed.

 

Finally, after running blindly for miles and miles, his aching body reached the entrance to their home. He pushed himself to make the last final steps before his knees collapsed as he held the unconscious woman against his chest.

 

“Open up!” He screamed, as loud as his excruciating lungs would allow him. A sniper presented itself within the watch tower, scoping out the frightened archer.

 

“DARYL?! IS THAT YOU?!” Rick called out to him. Daryl’s heart stopped for a second as he considered how their leader would react to the sight. Sooner or later, their group would realize that Beth had returned. Even sooner than that, they would know of his devotion for his resurrected angel.

 

He thought the idea would petrify him, just as much as it did way back when. But as he peered down on the greying, miracle clinging on to life within his arms, he realized that none of it mattered. He would write all of his love for her in the sky for all to see, if that was what it took for her to never leave his side. He could not afford to fear anything else, not when he knew now just how much he had to lose. He would gladly give up the air he breathed than give up her presence in his life anymore. He was way past that fear now. He was too far gone for her.

 

The creaking of the opening gates distracted him from his panic, enough for him to lift his legs once more and run towards it’s direction.

 

“We thought you were dead!” Rick announced as he closed in on him. A look of immediate shock spread in the leader’s face as he caught a glimpse of the very recognizable blonde hair flailing within Daryl’s arms.

 

“What the f---“

 

“Help me! Help her!” Daryl exclaimed, too panicked to give an explanation right now. He didn’t even know if he was already too late, but he would not give up now.

 

Rick sensed the urgency in his voice, leaving the questions for later as he tried to help lift Beth off of Daryl’s chest.

“NO! I AIN’T LETTIN’ HER GO!” Daryl roared in apprehension. There was no way he would be able to stand not seeing her anymore. There was no way he would ever let her out of his sight, ever again. He had learned his lesson too many times. He would not make the same mistake again.

 

Rick flinched in confusion, but only for a split-second as he recognized the emotion flaring in Daryl’s tearful eyes. He quickly stepped away from the heaving couple as he directed them towards the infirmary.

 

“This way!” he ordered as they ran towards the make shift emergency room. When they finally arrived, Daryl carefully laid Beth’s body on the bed as Denise looked her up.

 

Beth’s eyes fluttered softly, still hazy in her lack of breath. Her hands slowly reached for Daryl’s as she tried to make sense of her surroundings.

 

“Did we make it?” she breathed through the newly placed oxygen tube. Daryl received her feeble hands straightaway, placing it between both his palms as he grazed his fervent lips against her fingers. He didn’t care that Rick saw, he didn’t care the Glenn and Maggie would be on their way soon.

 

NO, all that he could see was the struggling seraph before him, needing his presence as much as he desperately needed hers.

 

“Yea, Beth. We made it.” He murmured, kissing her hands again and again like it was the only anchor for him to hold on in the middle of a maelstrom. He would not be able to let her go. Beth breathed in relief as a soft smile spread in her trembling lips.

 

“Don’t leave me.. okay?” she whispered anxiously through ragged breaths. There was no one she would trust by her bedside than the only man she adored.

 

Daryl only nodded, placing a tender kiss against her brows. “ You’re the one who keeps on leavin’ me..” he replied. Rick’s eyes widened as he witnessed a side of his brother that he had never seen before. Daryl ignored him, ignored the blazing heat at the back of his head.

 

“But don’t worry Beth.” He continued as he placed a tender kiss on her chapped, quivering lips, ignoring the sounds of footsteps coming through the door. With the clearest, most heartfelt voice he could muster, he promised the weakened angel by his side.

 

“ I’d die before I ever let you go again.”


	27. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth finally reach Alexandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo! I made it to my deadline. Well here’s the much awaited ASZ reunion. I know a lot of you have certain expectations about this and I truly tried my best. I hope you find this to your satisfaction. Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> P.S. Listen to the song title at the very last scene. That’s how I pictured it in my head. :D

 

# Welcome Home

_Hello, I've been waiting for you_  
I didn't know if you'd recognize my voice  
Cause I've been whispering your name again and again  
I've been imagining this day and I'll never be the same  
  
We dance and sometimes only fall  
We sing even when there are no words  
And I hope love lifts you up again and again  
And if you ever lose your way, let me be the first to say  
  
Welcome home  
Welcome home  
It's so good to see your face  
Welcome home  
  
Come inside from the cold and rest your weary soul  
You belong, you are loved, you are wanted  
You're not alone  
I've missed you so  
  
Welcome home  
Welcome home  
Without you here, it's not the same  
And I've been waiting here  
Welcome home

_-Joy Williams_

_\------------------------------------_

Daryl concentrated on the rise and fall of his unconscious angel’s lungs as the sounds of footsteps filled the room. He was still holding on to her hand tightly, pressing his thumb against her weakened pulse to steady his nerves and assure himself that she hasn’t faded away. His eyes refused to leave her figure as Denise worked around them, until a sleepy yawn pierced the silence in the room.

 

_“Rick, why did you call us dow------“_ Glenn’s eyes widened as he took in the image before him. He was half-convinced he was still asleep until a sharp gasp escaped his wife’s lips as she grabbed onto his hand.

 

_“Beth?!”_

 

Maggie’s eyes filled with tears as she rushed to her sister’s bedside, grabbing her other free hand with both of hers until she was sure this wasn’t a cruel hallucination. Her eyes widened as she took in the changed appearance of her sister, grey and feeble, but stronger all the same with her slender muscles and filled out figure. She looked everything like the Beth she had known, except _different----_ she looked older, wilder, stronger.

 

Her eyes blinked repeatedly, trying to process the absurdity of the situation. It wasn’t until her eyes landed on the patch of scarred flesh upon Beth’s temple that her thoughts refocused.

 

“How is this possible?!” Maggie gasped breathlessly, widening her dumbfounded, tearful eyes at the hunter before her.

 

Daryl flushed at the piercing stare of his angel’s older sister, but he refused to allow his slight embarrassment to stop him from clinging on to her hands. He only grunted a low response, still entirely sure about the answer as well.

 

“Found her all alone while I was on a hunt. Said she’d been trackin’ us since she woke up at the car..”

 

Maggie looked back once more at her unconscious sister’s face, her entire body trembling as reality refused to sink in to her. Meanwhile, her husband remained still in the doorway as he gaped open-mouthed in shock.

 

 “But _….. how?”_ She insisted.

 

Daryl grunted in response. As far as he was concerned, it didn’t really matter how she survived. All that mattered now was that she was back, safe and alive and it was going to stay that way if he had anything to do about it.

 

“Don’t know. Don’t really matter now.”

 

Maggie nodded, closing her eyes to try and hold back her tears as she steadied her breath. Daryl was right of course. There was no point to questioning a miracle, what was important now was that her sister is back and she would never let her go again. She caressed Beth’s translucent cheeks, tracing her scars with her quivering fingers as she softly cried with relief, or guilt.

 

“Hey Bethy….. it’s me…” she crooned at her sister, cajoling her to wake up. Daryl’s body tensed with annoyance. Of course Maggie would not realize how badly Beth needed to rest. He thought that the machine hooked up to her would be enough of an indication for her, but apparently was not.

 

“Maggie—stop.” Daryl suddenly uttered. “Beth doesn’t rememb------“

 

Beth’s eyes fluttered open as she felt a warm tug from both her hands. Her lips were about to spread in a genuine smile as she looked up on Daryl’s face, but realized that his attention was focused on the stranger beside her. Her eyes slowly glided towards Maggie’s tearful face and in an instant she released a wild hiss as she ripped her hands away from hers.

 

Beth flailed wildly, willing her body to rise and attack the stranger before her who was causing her and Daryl distress. As she heaved herself upwards, she clawed on Maggie’s neck ferociously, drawing blood in thin streaks of red.

 

Chaos filled the room as Beth violently thrashed around while she tried to eliminate the threat. In a split-second, Daryl pressed his chest against her in attempt to pin her and calm her down. At the same moment, Maggie screamed in fright as Glenn yanked her away from Beth’s reach while Rick’s eyes widened in surprise as he drew out his gun to her.

 

Daryl bristled at their leader, growling with his wrathful eyes.

 

“Put it down, Rick!”

 

Beth grew even more agitated as she saw the gun pointed towards Daryl’s direction, shielding her with his back. She screamed at him, beseeching her protector to let her go.

 

“Beth! It’s me, Maggie!” her sister cried tearfully, struggling to come closer to the frantic woman against the steady hold of her husband.

 

“I’m your sister!” Maggie exclaimed.

 

Beth’s blue eyes sharpened as the words sunk in to her consciousness. Daryl did mention that she had an older sister before. Her body stilled as she stared at the crying woman’s face, trying her best to recognize her in her memories, but dizziness overcame her as she struggled once more for her breath.

 

Daryl softly pressed her body back against the bed as he replaced her oxygen tube once more. Only when he felt Beth’s body soften did he allow himself to let go of her once more, as he sat again beside her, still refusing to let go of her hands. Rick, replaced his gun back into the holster, unsure on what to make about the situation.

 

Beth’s eyes searched out for Daryl’s, her gaze seeking out the answer for her silent question. Daryl understood, giving her a singular nod before he murmured.

 

“She’s tellin’ the truth.”

 

Beth’s hazy eyes widened, looking once more at the brunette reaching out for her. Though she may not have any recollections of her, it was evident now that she was paying attention, that they had known each other.

 

“ I’m… I’m sorry…” she croaked through her chapped lips. “ I don’t remember….” She refused to meet anyone’s eyes as shame flushed in her skin. She was secretly hoping that her memories would come flooding back to her as soon as she saw the faces of her family. She didn’t want to see the look of disappointment in their eyes when they have realized that the old Beth was as good as dead.

 

Daryl could see the tensing in Beth’s shoulders as she forced her lips together in an attempt to stop her tears. Sensing the amount of stress this must be causing her, he softy caressed his thumbs against her trembling skin as he addressed her distressed sibling.

 

“Look. Beth’s been through a lot already.” He gruffed roughly as he tried to take control of the situation. “She ain’t breathin right. Can’t you just give her some space, for now?”

 

Beth stared at Daryl’s stormy gaze gratefully, silently thanking him for his protection.

 

“But..” Maggie protested. “No! I am not leaving her _again_!” she cried, guilt evident in the echoes of her sobs.

 

Beth’s breathing increased ever so slightly as she strained in the presence of too many people. Her head was whirling, her instincts protesting to be in the same room with too many people around. She had gotten used to life in solitude, and this was a dramatic shift against her comfort zone. A wave of nausea hit her, making her vomit on the floor with a violent lurch.

 

Daryl grew more infuriated at the older woman, his eyes flaring with anger for aggravating his beloved. “Stop thinkin’ bout yourself for once and look at yer sister.” He hissed as he smoothed down Beth’s dampened golden hair while rubbing slow circles in her back. “Now ain’t the right time for your shit!”

 

Denise walked back in to the room, holding two I.V. bags in her hands. “He’s right you know. She needs to rest. Her lungs almost collapsed from how much smoke she breathed in, It’s a wonder she’s even breathing right now.”

 

Daryl’s heart stopped for a moment, wondering if her situation would turn grave. Denise only walked closer to the couple, placing the medicine by the bed.

 

“Don’t worry, she just needs more fluids and a lot of rest.” She smiled at him, trying to give him comfort with her kind eyes. “I put some medicine in the I.V. to help her lungs heal faster, but if she’s going to recover, she can’t be stressing out like right now.”

 

Maggie’s shoulders sagged with dejection as she stepped closer towards Beth once more. “I’m sorry. I’ll come back tomorrow..” she whispered, trying to console her confused sister. She hesitantly reached out for Beth with a bitter smile, until she noticed the way Beth’s body tensed up once more.

 

She swallowed heavily, sighing as she withdrew her hands.

 

“I’m so sorry, Beth.” She whispered, tears flowing in her eyes as she longed to hold her sister in an embrace once more.  Maggie’s gaze shifted from Beth’s confused face to the protective, roughened hands enclosing her sister’s palm. A small revelation dawned on her face as she steadily stared at the storming blue eyes of the archer by Beth’s side.

 

“You’ll take care of Beth?” she questioned softly, her voice low and trembling, but filled with unspoken meaning.

 

“She don’t need to be taken care of.” He hoarsely replied. Daryl’s pulse quickened as he held the woman’s questioning eyes.

 

“I ain’t goin’ nowhere, if that’s what you’re askin." He gruffed, Slowly, he nodded, assuring her that the angel would be under his meticulous, heartfelt care.

 

Maggie heavily exhaled, finding comfort in his meaningful response. She gave one last look at Beth, giving her the sincerest smile she could give.

 

_“I am so glad you’re alive Bethy.”_

 

Slowly, Maggie and Glenn trekked towards the door, nodding towards their leader before they retreated back to their home as their minds reeled in revelation.

 

Beth’s gaze remained at the closed doorway. She bore no emotion for the weeping woman who had just left, but for some reason, a sharp pain spread through her chest as she watched Maggie’s shadow disappear. She wanted to call out for her, to make her come back, but before she could open her lips, her mind became distracted by the movement by her side.

 

Beth’s speculating eyes narrowed at Denise, sizing her up to see if she had any memories with the woman. To her disappointment, her mind remained blank.

 

“Hi, my name’s Denise.” The doctor smiled. “You don’t need to look so disappointed at yourself, because this is the first time we’ve ever met… so no pressure to like me or anything...” Denise awkwardly joked. Beth’s eyes softened, finding comfort in the easy going nature of the woman beside her.

 

“Beth.” She croaked, reaching out her shaky hands to introduce herself.

 

Denise gently reached out for her, before she reached out for the I.V drip once more. “Now I’m gonna need you to just rest until you finish this course of medicine, ok? Until then, you’re going to have to stay in bed and recover.”

 

Beth nodded. She wasn’t quite eager to be stuck in such a vulnerable state, but as she looked at Daryl’s concerned eyes, all that she wanted was to heal already so that she could stop seeing the guilt clearly strewn in his darkened gaze.

 

“How long?” she replied hoarsely.

 

“Well about a night or two. I know that it isn’t comfortable here but----“

 

“She can stay with me.” Daryl gruffed, the words escaping him before he even realized he had spoken out loud.

 

All eyes in the room drifted to him, causing a soft flutter of shame to twinge in his chest.

 

“I mean…” Daryl rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to find the words to explain. “Y’ said she just needs the meds and the tank of air… She could rest better in my house.. I got the space and an extra room.”

 

Beth’s eyes widened with mirth. For some reason, she really did not relish being stuck in the infirmary for the next couple of nights. It looked too familiar.. too clean.. too much like a place that she had tried to bury a long time ago.

 

Denise nodded, fully understanding the situation. “Ok then. You know how to set up the meds. Just put it in your pack until you’re settled.”

 

Daryl nodded, ignoring the flush of heat in his skin as he felt their leader stare at the back of his head. Denise continued with her instructions.

 

“She needs a new drip every 8 hours. But I don’t know how you’re gonna carry her _and_ the oxygen tank by yourself. I guess I can—“

 

“ _I’ll do it.”_

 

Daryl’s head twisted to meet the amused gaze of the man behind him. His heart pounded as he tried to find hatred and disgust in Rick’s eyes, but he only found concern and the traces of a smile.

 

“I’ll go take the tank to your house right now. You can carry her and the rest after.” Rick offered, stepping forward for the first time since he settled with observing from the corner. He reached for the oxygen tank, gently disconnecting it from Beth, before he lifted it towards the door. But before he left the duo’s side, he gazed dearingly down on Beth’s fragile figure.

 

“ Heal up soon, Beth.” He smiled down on her. Beth nodded with a soft smile, finding familiarity in the expression upon the man’s eyes.

 

Rick then slowly retreated, gently padding Daryl’s shoulders as he passed. He didn’t need to have a longer conversation with the archer. He already understood. All that Rick could express was his sincerest sentiments to his brother that refused to meet his eyes.

 

Daryl’s stomach lurched in anticipation, waiting for Rick to ask to talk to him privately outside. However, the only words that left Rick’s lips were

 

_“I’m happy for you, Daryl.”_

Daryl raised his surprised eyes to meet Rick’s, but before he could even exhale another word, their fearless leader had already left the room as he shut the door closed.

 

\---------------------

_The forest floor echoes with the chirping of insects, the woods alive as animals fluttered under the warm, afternoon sun. It was a beautiful day, if it weren’t the aching in his beaten down body, and the tension in his bones from his desolation._

_“ I was with Beth… I was with her for a while..” he murmured, wistfully looking back at those few blissful days that he shared with the cheerful blonde._

_“Is she dead?”_

_His heart lurched at the thought, refusing the possibility of his angel’s doom. There was no way he can accept the idea of her being dead._

_“She’s just gone.”_

_He answered dejectedly feeling the pang of her absence sharply in his heart._

_…………._

_“It’s not on you, Daryl.” his partner answered. “Hey.. It’s not on you.” He insisted. But he found those words hard to believe. Of course it was on him. Everything had been entirely his fault._

_“ You being back here, with us.. that’s everything.” The words rang through and clear, dripping in utmost sincerity. He lifted his guilt stricken eyes to meet Rick’s as he continued to listen to his earnest words._

_“You’re my brother.”_

_\-----------------_

Beth was huffing softly against the crook of Daryl’s neck as he carried her within his worn arms. Her breathing had grown slightly steadier, but her body still remained weak, needing more time to heal. She smiled against his skin, causing a slight shiver to travel down Daryl’s spine which he chose to ignore.

 

“Aren’t you tired of carrying me around all the time?” she croaked roughly against his nape. Her arms intertwined tighter together as he took them closer and closer to his house.

 

Daryl chuckled as he closed in on his doorsteps. “Nah. My bow’s draw is heavier than ya.”

 

In truth, he always enjoyed carrying her against him, secretly looking for any reason to feel her solidly within his arms. He was growing more and more addicted to her presence, to the subtle scent of honeysuckle and amber than always lingered on her skin, despite the blood and gore that always found its way around them.

 

“ ‘M not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.” She rasply giggled. For a few seconds she waited for one of his humorous replies, but realized that they had halted to a stop while they remained in complete silence.

 

Beth raised her confused eyes, only to see Daryl choking back some unknown emotion as he stared at the doorway in front of them. His eyes were glazed with some distant memory, his throat thick with grief or relief, or bittersweet happiness as he peered down the bronze door knob.

 

He wanted to reach for the door, but he found his hands unable to extend for the entrance. His body tightened, his heart hammering in his aching chest as he drifted his smoldering gaze from the entrance to the glowing cerulean eyes of the angel nestled tightly within his arms. He wanted to tell her something, to confess to her the immensity of the moment that stood before them, but his lips remained paralyzed.

 

“What is it?” Beth softly breathed, still wheezing from her ailing lungs. She could feel the intensity of Daryl’s gaze, causing some deep and tender emotion to simmer within her veins. Within the storm of his eyes, she found herself falling within the unknown memories that are currently haunting him.

 

Slowly she reached for his cheeks, anchoring him to the present, away from the ghosts dancing in his tortured soul. “It’s ok, Daryl. “ she whispered, trying to console him with the soft murmur of her tender words.

 

“Whatever it is…. It’s ok.”

 

Daryl inhaled sharply, finding her striking eyes as it grounded him to the present. He grazed his lips slowly to her forehead as he steadied himself once more. Swallowing the remnants of his angst, he slowly reached for the bronze metal of the door, waiting until the entrance had fully opened.

 

He slowly stepped within the entrance of his house with a soft breath, his eyes steadily gazing down her loving irises as he carried his angel within his threshold. Beth smiled sweetly, slightly tilting herself up to meet her longing lips with his.

 

Daryl leaned lower, relishing the sweetness of her sigh as he poured into her lips all the unspoken words he could not profess. Their lips melded against each other, and they felt _everything_. Like the boundaries of heaven had collapsed within their bliss. Like the earth’s gravity shifted upon its axis from the weight of their embrace. Like they had died and had been reborn from the ashes of their grief.

 

Daryl pulled away from Beth as he reminded her to breath. Beth giggled embarrassedly, surprised at herself for her primal thirst for him despite her struggle to breath. He was like a drug to her, heady with cigarettes and forests and rain. Beth did not know just how much she had needed Daryl back in her life until she had met him once again, and now that she had, she doubted that she could ever breath any other air devoid of him ever again.

 

Daryl cleared his throat as he steadied himself. “Welcome home.” He whispered.

 

Beth smiled at him, softly brushing her frail hand against his cheek.

 

“I’ve been home Daryl.” She softly breathed as she clung onto him tighter.

 

_“I’ve been home since I found you.”_

 

Daryl nodded, accepting the truth in her words because it was the truth for him too. Slowly, he resumed to carry her as they ascended up the stairs towards the spare bedroom in his house.

 

Carefully, he placed his angel tenderly upon the mattress, making sure that she was properly supported by her pillow. He then walked downstairs once more, to find the oxygen tank that Rick had delivered earlier in his porch. He grunted as he heaved the heavy tank towards her bed, carefully setting up the breathing apparatus to support her lungs. Beth’s body sagged in relief as fresh oxygen entered her lungs once more.

 

Finally, Daryl reached for his pack, retrieving the I.V. bags filled with medicine and installing it carefully within her vein. Beth slightly winced, not enjoying the feeling of a needle pricking her skin. Hand her a walker any day, but the sight of needles still somewhat made her feel faint.

 

Daryl chuckled at her trembling lips. “Course, _this_ you can’t handle. But them damn daggers in your hair, ain’t no problem.” He slowly reached for the braids of her silken hair, retrieving the dangerous slivers of blade from its sheathes which she always kept hidden within her and set it beside the bed.

 

 She giggled sheepishly in reply.

 

Daryl brushed her wild unruly hair down before he motioned towards the door. In an instant, Beth’s hand gripped his wrist, pulling him to a halt before he could leave.

 

“Don’t leave.” She whispered, feeling frightened of being alone for the first time in her new life. Maybe it wasn’t that she feared being alone, but that she feared being away from her earnest protector whom she cherished so much.

 

Daryl’s eyes softened, as he brushed his lips against her brow once more. She loved the tender way he handled her, like she was something that could break in his touch, even though they both knew that she wasn’t as fragile as she seemed. It made her feel important... made her feel precious in his heart.

 

“I was just gonna get us some fresh clothes, ‘fore we slept.” He murmured. There was no way he could even consider sleeping away from her now. They were too drawn to each other like wild magnetic hearts.

 

Beth released her grip upon him, allowing him to retreat to his untidy room across the hallway until he came back dressed in a plain white shirt with ripped off sleeves, and a looser pair of grey jeans. In his hands was another white shirt and a pair of boxer briefs he never wore.

 

“Here.” It’s the smallest clothes I got. “Should be able to get some new clothes tomorrow from someone else.” Beth grinned as she received the white shirt, secretly wondering if Daryl had picked it because he had gotten grown fond of the way she looked in it when they stayed at the cabin.

 

He did.

 

Setting modesty aside, Beth reached for the hems of her ash covered sweater and lifted it off. It took all of Daryl’s strength not to pounce on her as he took in the swell of her breasts heaving from her lacy white bra, and the way her stomach tightened at the sway of her slender waist. He had to mentally remind himself that she was still ill and could barely breath, and the last thing she need right now was to breath heavily as he pleasured her with his mouth and tongue and fingers and -----

 

“Sleep next to me.”

 

 Daryl’s erratic thoughts were disrupted by Beth’s soft plea. She motioned for him to slide down the bed next to her as she set aside her I.V. drip to prevent them from tugging it. Before Daryl could protest, Beth had softly gripped his roughened palms within hers, leaving him unable to resist the pull of her gravity once more.

 

Daryl laid down next to her, wrapping one arm around her waist while the other served as their pillow. He nestled Beth tightly against his chest, ignoring the way her bare legs brushed against the fabric of his pants.

 

“Good night, Daryl.” She breathed as she surrendered to the demands of slumber. Daryl squeezed her hand in reply.

 

It wasn’t until he was sure that Beth had completely drifted to sleep did he allow himself to relax. As he breathed in her skin and softly grazed his lips on the crown of her golden hair, memories of the past washed over him, of moonshine fueled fires, and candlelit dinners, of soft tunes of a piano and breathless whispers, of professed promises and consummated love. With a final sigh he breathed, clutching his angels body tighter against him as he pressed a tender kiss upon her shoulder blades.

 

“G’ night….. Beth D----“

 

And then he too, succumbed to exhaustion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. More to come tomorrow. I would crank out some more but its Game of Thrones Sunday. :B love you guys


	28. She Used To Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth meets more of her old family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy’s I’m sad to say but from now on I’ll only be posting an average of one chapter per day. I find that I don’t burn out that way and it keeps my muse rolling. I think it works out better this way because I can give you longer chapters that are less haphazardly put together.
> 
> Anyways!!!! I hope you like this one!!! Thank you to everyone who has given me such lovely feedback. I am truly overwhelmed with the warm welcome you guys have given me in the Bethyl community. Thank you so so much!!!!

 

# She Used to Be Mine

_It's not simple to say_  
That most days I don't recognize me  
That these shoes and this apron  
That place and its patrons  
Have taken more than I gave them  
It's not easy to know  
I'm not anything like I used to be  
Although it's true  
I was never attention's sweet center  
I still remember that girl

_She's imperfect but she tries_  
She is good but she lies  
She is hard on herself  
She is broken and won't ask for help  
She is messy but she's kind  
She is lonely most of the time  
She is all of this mixed up  
And baked in a beautiful pie  
She is gone but she used to be mine

_It's not what I asked for_  
Sometimes life just slips in through a back door  
And carves out a person  
And makes you believe it's all true  
And now I've got you  
And you're not what I asked for  
If I'm honest I know I would give it all back  
For a chance to start over  
And rewrite an ending or two  
For the girl that I knew

_Who'll be reckless just enough_  
Who'll get hurt but  
Who learns how to toughen up when she's bruised  
And gets used by a man who can't love  
And then she'll get stuck and be scared  
Of the life that's inside her  
Growing stronger each day  
'Til it finally reminds her  
To fight just a little  
To bring back the fire in her eyes  
That's been gone but it used to be mine

_Used to be mine_  
She is messy but she's kind  
She is lonely most of the time  
She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie  
She is gone but she used to be mine

_-Sara Bareilles_

_\---------------------------------------------------_

 

Beth awoke with a start, her eyes sharpening as she glanced around her unfamiliar surroundings. She was about to rise from the bed when she felt the sharp tug at her wrist, making her wince in pain as she remembered the I.V. drip in her vein. Memories from last night flashed in her mind, making her heart flutter as she remembered the tender way Daryl cared for her, carrying her all throughout the forest until they were safe and sound behind walls. A soft flush spread across her cheeks, remembering the storm ravaging in his striking blue eyes as he carried her over the threshold of his home. It felt somewhat significant, not only for him but for her as well, but she couldn’t make out a solid connection. Beth decided to mull about it later, her eyes now distracted as she gazed at the slumbering man beside her.

 

He was sound asleep, completely and utterly spent and exhausted from the tribulations of last night. She carefully observed his sleeping figure, tracing her eyes from his muscular body, to his solid arms up to his worn yet relaxed face. As he lay comfortable next to her, Beth couldn’t help but notice his insistent grip around her waist, despite his state of fatigue. Beth felt a sharp pang of guilt for depending on the archer so much, especially since after the fire.

 

She would have stayed next to him contentedly until he woke up, but then she felt the demands of her body to go to the bathroom, having been pumped full of fluids and medicine all throughout the night. She softly placed a chaste kiss upon the archer’s brow before she reluctantly lifted his heavy arms away from her.

 

Slowly, she rose up from the bed they shared, feeling the soreness of her entire body from all of her recent injuries. She closed her eyes as she waited out the short spell of dizziness that overtook her from standing up too quickly. She steadied her wobbling feet, along with her drastically improved breathing until she was sure she could absolutely move on her own.

 

 She did not want to wake Daryl up, completely knowing that he needed just as much rest as she did, if not more. He may think she had not been paying attention, but she knew just how much everything had been taking a toll on him. It must not be easy, everything that she had put the gentle hunter through. Aside from his obvious injuries and physical exhaustion, Beth knew that Daryl had also been secretly nursing deep and painful wounds, not only due to her sudden death and resurrection, but something about his past haunted him, weighing heavily down on his worn shoulders as he attempted to carry his burden along with hers. A tender tugging fluttered in her heart, feeling her fondness grow stronger and stronger for her silent protector.

 

Beth gingerly disconnected herself from the oxygen tank tethering her, gauging her lungs to see if she can breathe better now. She felt a slight improvement from last night, enough that she was confident that she could find the restroom on her own. Carrying her I.V. pack in her hand and her backpack on the other, she gave Daryl a final glance before she left the comforts of the room.

\----------------------------

Daryl grumbled as he felt the soreness aching from his arms to his shoulders. He had been so worn out from the events of last night. He tightened his embrace against the angel, only to feel the cold emptiness of air.

 

His eyes jerked open he searched for the woman whom he was sure had been by his side. The roaring of blood thundered in his ears, fear simmering in his veins while as he wondered if everything had been his imagination all along. He rose swiftly from the bed, searching around for his angel, wondering if she had only been a phantom all along. His eyes glanced at where her bag had been, only to find an empty space on the floor.

 

_No._

His heart lurched painfully. _‘Was it all a dream?!’_ Daryl screamed inwardly, terror flooding every fiber of his soul. He wanted to combust, his veins boiling as he feared that the blonde had been dead all along.

 

Daryl spun around, looking for traces of her but his vision was blurred. He sprinted down to the stairs, bellowing as loud as his fearful lungs would allow.

 

_“BETH! BETH!!!!!”_

He roared, her name an earnest plea to the heavens for her to appear once more. A soft voice replied to him from the bathroom.

 

“Right here!” Beth called out, her hands busy with washing the soot and blood off her face. Daryl ran towards her until his body crashed against her surprised chest.

 

He embraced her tightly, breathing in her sunlight as the tremors in his body dissipated. Beth would have returned his embrace, except that in his urgent quest to find her, he had accidentally tugged the I.V. drip from her wrists, making her wince in pain.

 

“Ouch.” She hissed, making Daryl jump back in surprise. He softly apologized as he fixed the mechanism in her wrist.

 

“You’re supposed t’be restin.” He murmured, his eyes fixed on her bleeding wrist. “Why didn’t you wake me up.” He tried to hide the currents of fear that still resided within his constricting throat, but Beth realized what her absence must have made him think.

 

“I didn’t want to.” She replied, placing her palm against the scruff of his jaw. “You needed the sleep more.”

 

“Besides, I feel better now.” She grinned, her eyes gleaming once more with the sparkle he so adored. He took in her appearance once more, cherishing the flush that had returned to her translucent skin, as she stood before him in a plain white shirt that barely covered her long and slender thighs. He shook his head, partly to refocus, and partly to reject her answer.

 

“Nah. Y’need t’ get back in bed.” He grunted, once again lifting her so that she was snug tightly against his chest. Beth giggled in delight as she clung on to him, loving the gentle way he treated her despite the rough demeanor he tried to portray towards other people.

 

“Wait!” she squealed, making the teasing archer stop in his tracks on the way to the stairs. “I’m hungry!” Beth grinned, nodding her way towards the kitchen. Daryl smirked at her playfulness, finding happiness flood his heart as he gazed upon her cheerful nature once more. It was a drastically welcomed change to her appearance last night, giving him a flood of relief.

 

Daryl nodded, carrying her towards the room until he gently placed her on the kitchen counter. Beth giggled as she felt his scruff brush tenderly on her forehead before Daryl turned towards the refrigerator.

“What d’ya want?” He gruffed as he looked around the fridge. “Got some cereal, sandwich, tuna, and uh…. peanut butter.”  He mumbled, slightly embarrassed at the sad state of his stock. It wasn’t like he cared as much about eating during the lonely days he had lost her.

 

Beth’s eyes lit up at the mention of peanut butter. Daryl chuckled, seeing the way she salivated over the prospect of the snack. He handed her a spoon, along with the tub of Skippy, smirking at the way she bounced gently around the counter as her eager hands received her meal.

 

A lightning of desire coiled in his belly as he watched Beth’s eyes roll inwardly while she moaned in utter pleasure as she placed a spoonful on her lips.

 

“ ‘mmmm…..” Beth groaned. “Sooo good…”

 

Daryl’s pants tightened as he watched her pink tongue glide across her lips. His eyes darkened as he saw the bliss in her heavy lids. Beth giggled, wiping her lips sheepishly before she retrieved another spoonful and reached it out for him.

 

Hesitantly, Daryl treaded towards her, until he was standing in between her legs. Slowly, he lowered his lips to meet her spoon, taking a small serving of the dessert that they had once enjoyed before.

 

Beth giggled at the playful way he bit the utensil, her heart fluttering from the tenderness of his gaze. She smirked as she found a small drop of peanut butter at the bottom of his lips. Before she could stop herself, she instinctively leaned towards him, slightly raising her body as she glided her tongue against his lips. It was an entirely different flavor, as the nutty flavor collided with the cloves of his mouth. She sighed against him wrapping her lean arms around his neck as he dove deeper in to their colliding tongues.

 

_*******************_

_“I’m goin’ as fast as I can.”_

_She giggled breathlessly as he swept her into his arms._

_“Forget that.”_

_He grunted as he carried her towards the feast he had meticulously prepared for them._

_She laughed in his ears softly, finding herself addicted to the new way he had been holding her._

_“Here you go.” He breathed as he carefully placed her upon her seat. Once he had settled himself opposite of her did he allow himself to catch his breath._

_“Let’s eat.”_

_She cheerfully reached for the spoon as she looked upon their feast of pig’s feet, soda, and peanut butter._

_She reached for a spoonful of the latter in her mouth, enjoying the tender way her archer gazed upon her while he worked on a pig foot._

_“I’ll trade you my pig’s feet if you give me half your peanut butter.” She giggled. She didn’t really care for his snack of choice._

_Without hesitation he reached for his peanut butter and placed it on her side of the table._

_“It’s yours."  he replied nonchalantly. “Why d’ya even gotta ask?”_

_She breathed in surprise from his reply. “I’m not takin’ what’s yours, Daryl.” She insisted, placing the jar back to his side while she adamantly shook her head._

_Daryl murmured, his gaze piercing her soul as he sheepishly replied._

_“ We’re in this together, right?” he whispered._

_“Th’ way I see it, that means what’s mine is yours now too.”_

_Her heart constricted with tenderness for the depth of her emotions for the man before her. How could he make her heart flutter with the simplest of deeds is beyond her. Slowly she smiled, reaching for his left hand when their thoughts were disrupted by the sounds of their alarm._

_************_

Beth gasped away from Daryl’s lips as her eyes unfocused from her latest vision. Her mind flooded with visions of a mortuary, of dressed up walkers, and a meaningful lunch interrupted by the scattering of a dog.

 

Beth released a sharp inhale as she was about to ask Daryl a question, but her thoughts became distracted by a sharp rapping at the door.

 

“Shit.” Daryl hissed as he carried Beth once more towards the spare bedroom. Beth wondered why the frantic archer appeared agitated.

 

“It’s your sister.. and probably others too.” Daryl gruffed, brushing her hair and replacing her oxygen tube as concern for his angel glazed upon his eyes. Beth shivered from fear of meeting her family once again. Daryl noticed the way her body tensed up, and rose from the bed.

 

“I’m gonna send ‘em away.” He gruffed as he walked towards the door. Beth’s grip stopped him in his tracks.

 

“No.” she breathed. “ I want to see her…”

 

“I wanna see them…” she insisted, ignoring the trembling of her body from the anxiety of the situation.

 

Daryl placed a tender kiss upon her brow, silently worshipping the ways she forced herself to be strong.

“Just say the word and they’re out.” He muttered, before he stepped outside the room and opened his doorway to the group of people waiting outside.

 

“Rick said we should let her get some re------.” Michonne’s tirade was interrupted by the sharp opening of the door.

 

In front of Daryl stood Maggie, Glenn, Michonne and Carl, all of them staring at the flustered archer in silent expectation.

“Is it true?” Carl broke the tense silence between the group. Daryl’s eyes lowered to the hopeful glare of the young man. He nodded slowly, ignoring the sharp gasp of Michonne and the tears forming in Carl’s eyes.

 

“Can we see her?” Carl asked urgently, not taking no for an answer.

 

“Y’ gotta know.. she can’t remember anyone of you.” He replied as he nodded, parting the door for his family to enter.

 

Carl nodded but sprinted toward the stairs. Michonne begrudgingly chased after him, chastising him for his rash behavior. Maggie and Glenn whispered a silent ‘Thank you’ as they walked upwards, to which Daryl replied with a nod before he raced after Carl as well.

 

Daryl stopped Carl just in time before he bolted through the door.

 

“What did I just say?” he snarled, a little bit harsher than he intended. The boy stepped backwards, slightly intimidated by the defensive demeanor of the hunter he respected.

 

“She can’t remember you.” Daryl insisted. “Take it easy or she might attack you.”

 

Carl laughed at him, believing that it was some sort of a joke. “Beth would never do that.”

Daryl’s stare remained glowering down on the boy until the truth of his words sank to him in comprehension.

 

“Oh.” Carl replied sadly. “Okay then.. I just … really wanted to see her.”

 

Daryl nodded, before giving the door a single knock and opening it. Beth froze, dread coiling in her gut as she welcomed the four strangers entering her sanctuary. Her breathing increased rapidly, until she forced herself to swallow her tension and fake a smile for her eager guests.

 

“Hi.” She whispered, self-consciously brushing her hair behind her ears as she watched tears flood the young man’s face, as well as her sister’s. The four people however, remained standing before her in shocked silence.

 

Maggie was the first to break the silence. “Hi Bethy.” She spoke softly, concern glazing over her eyes. “How are you feeling?”

 

Beth nodded bashfully, wishing she could meet her eyes with the older woman’s. “Better.” She croaked, forcing a smile once more to spread on her lips. Daryl’s eyes narrowed, observing the strained way she smiled along with the tightening of her knuckles as she gripped the bed.

 

Beth’s eyes swept from her sister to her husband. “Hi Glenn.” She whispered, recognizing the man from Daryl’s descriptions. She then shifted her gaze to the strong woman before her, taking attention to the katana slung behind her back. “Hi… Michonne.” She whispered, making the woman’s eyes widen even more.

 

Lastly, Beth’s eyes gazed upon the trembling young man before her. “Hi… Carl.” She finished, trying to comfort them despite her anxiety.

 

Carl blinked rapidly as he released a surprised gasp. “You remember us!” he grinned wildly as he treaded closer to her. Before Michonne could stop him, he closed in on her, making Beth instinctively hiss as she scooted backwards, before Daryl could soothe her.

 

Beth’s eyes fluttered about rapidly, taking in the frightened expression of the boy before her. He looked at her, not in shock, nor in panic, but in a way that one would look upon a feral animal before they put it down. Beth felt her heart splinter as she found the look of disappointment blazing within the young man’s eyes.

 

Tears flew down her cheeks as their presence threatened to overwhelm her. “I’m.. I’m sorry.” She breathed, reaching for the boy in hopes of understanding, but he instinctively stepped backwards, away from her grasp.

 

_“You’re not Beth.”_

 

Beth’s breathe left her lungs as she heard the words she had dreaded, reverberating on the cold walls. Slowly Carl retreated, sprinting towards the door and away from the house. Michonne began to chase after him, but not before she gave Beth a sincere smile.

 

“He’s older in many ways but he’s still a kid at heart. He’ll understand.” She spoke to the trembling angel consolingly.

 

“I just want you to know that there’s not a single person in our family who isn’t happy to know that you’re alive.” The sword wielder assured her, giving her a final nod before she ran after the young man once more.

 

Beth’s tremors continued as she watched the woman depart, and continued as Maggie began to say her piece.

 

“I know you’re not ready yet to talk to me, but I just really needed to make sure I wasn’t dreamin.” Maggie whispered as slow tears glided down her cheeks. “I just want you to know, that you can come see me anytime… when you feel like it.”

 

She maintained her gaze upon the quivering blonde, slowly stepping towards her until she grasped her quaking hands within hers.

 

“Anytime.. ok?” she whispered earnestly as she took in the appearance of her younger sister once more. Maggie gave Beth a sincere smile before she nodded to the archer and retreated back to her husband.

 

The both of them saw their way out, until once again, it was just Beth shivering violently by Daryl’s side.

 

“Beth.” Daryl murmured, trying to shake her out of her tearful trance. Beth blinked as she gasped sharply, burrowing her face upon the embrace of her concerned protector as she sobbed in his steady chest.

 

“ ‘Knew it!” the quivering angel cried, heaving deep sobs as she found her greatest fears confirmed.

 

“ ‘Knew somebody’s gonna see me and find _nothing!”_ she wept.

 

Daryl consoled her, tightening his embrace as he brushed his fingers down the golden cascade of silk in her back. “ Ya ain’t nothing Beth. Don’t ever say that.”

 

“Did you see the way he looked at me?!” she replied her knuckles whitening as she gripped on his shirt with all her grief. “Like I was.. a _monster!”_

 

It broke Daryl’s heart to see his angel so awash with anguish over nothing. He would have rearranged all the stars in the universe as a crown for her to wear upon her golden head, if that what was it took for her to recognize her for what she was: a _miracle._

“Stop thinkin’ bout the way he looked at you.” He murmured against her ears, tenderly cupping her cheek so that he could meet his piecing ice blue gaze with the tormented cerulean ocean of hers.

 

“Think bout the way _I look at you._ ”

 

Beth’s trembling lips gasped as his smoldering gaze caught her paralyzed and bereft of air.

 

_How did Daryl look at her?_

 

He looked at her with utmost tenderness, like she was the first sunrise he had witnessed after a thousand years of winter. He looked at her with fierce protection, like she was the single most precious jewel in the recess of the barren earth. He looked at her with aching thirst, like she was the first droplet of rainwater in the middle of the scorching dessert. He looked at her with complete devotion, like she was an angel sent from heaven above to purge him of the darkness that haunted his soul.

 

“Stop that.” Beth cried, swiftly pushing against his chest. Daryl’s gaze upon hers, however, did not falter.

 

_“Stop lookin’ at me like that!”_ she cried, frustratingly shoving him once more. Daryl released a soft huff of air but he only used both of his hands to grip both her wrists tightly before them.

 

“I’m not the girl you used to love, Daryl!” she sobbed, trying her best to fight of his grip, but he remained, strong, steady and insistent as his eyes sparked a fire within the chasms of her fragmented soul.

 

” _I’m broken!”_ Beth exclaimed, uncaring of the torrent of tears that overwhelmed her, but before she could finish her broken sob, his lips crashed upon hers once more.

 

Beth tried her best to fight him off…. _She really did._

 

But as he felt his breath brush against hers, she found herself melting deeper and deeper into his embrace, languidly allowing his eager entrance upon the honey of her tongue. She hated the fact that she could never resist him, hated that her carnal addiction to his presence had long been emblazoned upon the marrows of her yearning ribs.

 

Before their kiss ignited into anything further, Daryl withdrew from her, steadying himself as he reminded Beth to breathe once more.

 

“Why do you even care about me, Daryl?” Beth softly sobbed, her eyes urgently pleading for the truth in his eyes.

 

Daryl could have written down a million reasons why he cared about the weeping angel before him. From the gentle beauty that radiated from her that always left him captivated and breathless yet full of air, to the glowing orb of goodness that seeped in her heart, igniting her gentle soul to be fierce and protective for the once she loved. He cared about her because she made him a stronger man, a better man, a _happier_ man.

 

He wished he could find the right words to say in the momentous instances when words actually mattered. He would have written an entire novel in the sky for her to see, just how much he treasured her above all.

But Daryl was a simple man, with simple words, which only held the simple truth.

 

Softly he lifted her hands to the skin where his heart laid thundering in his chest. Her eyes widened at the intimacy of his gesture, her heart clenching as she heard his heartfelt confession from his earnest lips.

 

“  I care ‘bout you cause you’re mine.” He whispered, low and rough on the gravel of his throat. He gently pressed her fingers affectionately upon his roaring heart. Beth lost the air in her lungs as his words reverberated upon her soul.

 

“ Cause I’ve always been yours, Beth…. and you’ve always been mine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOooooo… I hope you guys liked that. Also I would like to remind you in to future chapters to come that this is a RATED M fanfic…. So ya’ll know what that means. If you don’t like that I’m sorry. I’ll just put a warning on top of the chapters in case you’ll prefer to skip.


	29. Not About Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth meets two special people from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot harder for me to process than my usual chapters. Probably because I woke up and had no idea what would happen next at all. Any ways, I am closing in on 100 k words!  
> Thank you guys so much! I couldn’t have gotten this far without all your support and kindness.

 

# Not About Angels

__  
We know full well there's just time  
So is it wrong to dance this line?  
If your heart was full of love  
Could you give it up?  
  
'Cause what about, what about angels?  
They will come, they will go, make us special  
  
Don't give me up  
Don't give... me up  
  
How unfair, it's just our luck  
Found something real that's out of touch  
But if you'd searched the whole wide world  
Would you dare to let it go?  
  
'Cause what about, what about angels?  
They will come, they will go, make us special  
  
Don't give me up  
Don't give... me up  
  
'Cause what about, what about angels?  
They will come, they will go, make us special  
  
It's not about, not about angels, angels

_-Birdy_

_  
\--------------------------------------_

 

Beth was enjoying the peaceful silence between them as she received another spoonful of peanut butter from the archer who was hand-feeding her. The day hasn’t even truly begun yet and she already felt so spent, her usually wide, round eyes swollen from her tearful outburst of the morning. Though her emotions were a jumbled wreck at the moment, she couldn’t help but still find comfort in his unwavering presence. Her gaze slowly lifted to her silent companion who was now helping himself to a serving of their shared meal, yet whose gaze remained watchful over her.

 

“Don’t you wanna get out for a bit?” she blurted out, breaking the easy quiet in the room. Daryl’s eyes sharpened for a second before he murmured a low reply.

 

“Y’ tryin t’get rid of me?” he wondered, trying to mask the hint of dejection in his voice. Beth rolled her eyes at him, exasperated that the archer might even consider that.

 

“Of course not!” Beth adamantly shook her head. Daryl’s shoulders sagged ever so slightly with relief.

 

 “I’m just saying… we’re back now… I’m sure there are some people you want to see…” her voice faltered softly, secretly fearing how he might reply, before she continued.

 

“You’re not obligated to take care of me, you know…”

 

This time, it was Daryl that was exasperated by her insecurity. If he wanted to leave her side, he would have done so already, but as it so happens, he was wildly drawn to the warmth of her luminous light.

 

“Do I look like th’ type of guy who cares ‘bout obligations?” he humorously challenged her, trying to make light of his answer. Beth however, didn’t miss a beat before she quickly replied.

 

“Actually…Yes..” she breathed.

 

He was slightly taken aback by her reply. She knows very little about him in the short time that they have reunited, yet her eyes widened, true and sincere as she professed to him that she believed him to be a _good man._

 

Daryl cleared his throat as an embarrassed flush spread on his pink ears and cheeks. He ripped his gaze away from hers as he pretended to concentrate on getting a gigantic spoonful of peanut butter.

 

“Well.. I ain’t here cause I have ta..” he hastily murmured, his eyes glancing back and forth between his angel and the jar in his hands.

 

_I’m here because I want to be. Here. Next to you._

Beth grinned as she understood the secret words he was trying to convey. She didn’t need to hear more explanation. She _knew._

 

Tentatively, Beth opened her mouth once more, giving Daryl the signal to give her another spoonful of their snack before she changed the topic of their conversation.

 

“Well, I don’t want to be stuck in this bed the whole day..” she pouted, showing her playful disdain. “Will you take me around this place?”

 

Daryl considered it for a second, but thought better of the idea. Slowly he shook his head, hating the disappointed look in her eyes as he refused.

 

“Denise said y’need to rest.” He gruffed, his eyes apologetic towards the saddened blonde.

 

Beth pouted harder, reaching for her I.V bag before she showed it to him.

 

“Well, the last one’s almost empty, and I’m feeling so much better…” she insisted, her stubborn nature showing through. Daryl chuckled at the woman, inspecting her medicine back before coming up with a compromise.

 

“How bout this… Once the bag is done, we can walk around for a bit, I’ll give y’ a tour.” The archer suggested, causing Beth’s eyes to light up with delight.

 

“Great!” she clapped enthusiastically, excited to learn more about the place that her lover calls home. Her animated laughter however, was interrupted as Daryl gruffly continued.

 

“But if I see it’s too much.. I’m carryin’ your ass straight back here, no questions asked. Deal?” his eyes glowered seriously on her. He would not be taking any more risks to the detriment of her safety.

 

“Deal!” Beth giggled as she playfully reached for his hand and shook it in agreement. Her gaze lifted from his to her I.V. bags, her brows creasing as she realized it would be about half an hour before it completely emptied.

 

“But.. what are we gonna do till then?” she blinked innocently, a coy smile spreading on her lips as her eyes gleamed with mischief.

 

Daryl smirked back at her, fully knowing what her secret intentions were. He slowly raised himself from his seat beside her bed, inching closer and closer to his angel’s scarlet face until both his arms were between her breathless face, her golden hair beautifully strewn across the pillows as his lips moved closer towards hers until they were a breath away.

 

Beth’s lungs hitched in nervous energy as she felt his warm breath spreading goosebumps across her porcelain skin. She closed her eyes in anticipation, waiting in bated breath for Daryl’s lips to melt against hers when..

 

 

_Thump._

Beth’s eyes blinked in surprise as the sensation of a towel covered her face.

 

“What the---“ Beth giggled, as she uncovered her face with the thick fabric, only to find that Daryl was already halfway to the door.

 

“Go get yourself cleaned up.” He smirked at her as he stalked away. “Ya stink.”

 

Daryl tried his best to hold back his laughter as he saw the indignantly shocked expression that spread across the woman’s face. Beth’s mouth gaped-open at the hunter’s savage teasing.

 

“You’re gonna regret this, Dixon!” she cried out with mirth, watching as her steady protector stalked out the room they shared. Somehow, someway, she will have her sweet revenge upon him... and when she does, she swears that vigilant archer will never see it coming.

 

\--------------------

 

“You sure y’can handle this?” Daryl gruffed as he tightly held on to Beth’s hand to support her.  Beth softly laughed, enjoying the way her protector steadily stood by her side as they walked around the streets.

 

“ ‘M fine, Daryl.” She breathed, assuaging his worry. Together they strolled around the rows of houses, all uniform in their look but individual all the same. She could not believe what she was seeing, as the sound of laughter and people chattering filled the area, seemingly untouched by the dead that haunted them outside.

 

“This is unbelievable..” she reeled, her eyes sweeping around the area with shock and relief. “How did you find this place?”

 

Daryl nodded, remembering his disbelief when they had first entered Alexandria as well.

 

“Place has been standin’ up since the turn. The people took us in and we helped them..” he tried to explain, not really wanting to get into the details of the events in between those long and desolated days before their community had readjusted to their harsh reality. Just when they were about to reach a turn in the streets, his eyes landed on a familiar house and an idea sprang in his mind.

 

“Are you up for seeing someone from before?” Daryl grunted before he could think twice about it. Beth stopped on her tracks, her cerulean eyes gleaming with a silent question.

 

“There’s someone I want y’ ta meet.” He smiled reassuringly, hoping that she would agree. Beth nodded softly. If Daryl deemed this person important enough for her to meet, then she would muster all the courage that she had and do her best for him.

 

Daryl smiled at her eagerness, hoping that his idea would be sound. He would never do anything that he thought would push her too far. Gently he tugged on their enfolding hands, directing her towards the doorway to their right until he entered the house.

 

“Shouldn’t we knock fir----“ Beth giggled.

 

“Nah.” He breathed nonchalantly, knowing fully well that he was welcome in this house. Slowly he dragged the both of them towards the living room until they were facing a woman in the kitchen, busying herself with baking cookies.

 

“Hey. I was just about to head over your place!” Carol exclaimed, welcoming the duo in her domicile.

“So it’s true…” she smiled tearfully as she saw the resurrected angel standing by Daryl’s side. “I’m so happy you’re alive.” The warrior beamed sincerely.

 

Beth smiled endearingly at the friendly woman, a slight touch of familiarity fleeting in her brain. She softly gripped Daryl’s hand tighter, silently asking him for an introduction.

 

“This is Carol.” Daryl tugged at her, softly smiling down on the blonde. “She’s a close friend.” The young woman relaxed, allowing herself to greet her newest acquaintance.

 

“Hi…” she sheepishly breathed, instinctively brushing her wild flaxen hair behind her ears. Carol nodded towards her, motioning the both of them to come closer to the kitchen.

 

“I actually made these for you.” The older woman smiled, pointing towards the dozen of cookies resting by the counter. “I figured you wouldn’t have anything to eat over there… I’ve seen his fridge.” She teasingly smirked towards Daryl.

 

Beth’s eyes widened as she saw the mouth-watering pastries that overwhelmed her senses. It had been so long since she had eaten anything so decadent. Her lips split into a wide sincere grin, enthusiastically thanking Carol by instinctively hugging her, until she realized the abruptness of her actions and awkwardly shuffled away.

 

“I’m sorry.” Beth stuttered, not really knowing what came over her. Carol’s eyes softened with understanding as she caressed the golden silk upon the woman’s shoulders.

 

“It’s ok.” She smiled, softly patting her shoulder. “It must be hard… what you’re going through..” the woman emphatically whispered towards the blonde. Beth nodded, finding relief in the woman’s understanding.

 

“How much do you remember?” Carol asked curiously. Beth tightened her lips in shame.

 

“Not much.. a few bits and pieces here and there… but it’s mostly with Daryl.” She replied softly, peeling her eyes away from Carols to look tenderly upon the storming gaze of her archer’s azure irises. Daryl tightened his grip on her for a split-second, silently showing her his affection.

 

Carol smiled. “Oh! So you remember that y------“

 

_“Hey, where’s Judith?!”_

 

Daryl hoarsely gruffed, abruptly interrupting Carol’s question. The two women suddenly stared at Daryl in confusion, until Carol’s eyes sharpened and broke the silence.

 

“Michonne should be dropping her any minute now.” She replied nonchalantly, but her eyes gleaming at the archer with a secret question.

 

“Who’s Judith?” Beth asked innocently, her thoughts interrupted by the sudden opening of the doorway once more. From the entrance stood Michonne, carefully holding a bundle of joy in her arms. Beth’s eyes widened as she recognized the familiar infant abreast the woman’s arms.

 

_“Judith!”_ she cried, tears falling down her face as countless memories flooded her mind of the tender moments that she spent caring for the baby. Without a second of hesitation, she let go of Daryl’s hands as she stumbled towards the baby that she loved so dearly.

 

“Oh, you sweet baby! You’re alive!” she cried, eagerly receiving the infant from Michonne’s offering hands.

She embraced Judith with all her might, feeling a large piece of herself snap violently into its proper place as she showered breathless kisses on the little girl’s face.

 

For a minute that lasted an eternity, everyone in the room stood paralyzed as they witnessed Beth’s expression subtly change until she was indistinguishable from the old Beth they knew so well. It took Daryl’s breath away, seeing the gleam in her smile that he had known for so many years while she nestled the baby against her quaking body.

 

Finally, Beth’s tears settled, as she lowered herself to the sofa while crooning to the little girl that missed her just as much. She lifted her tearful eyes at Daryl, her irises glowing with pure joy and happiness as she spread a grateful smile for her beloved.

 

Daryl would have stood before her forever, entranced and unmoving as his heart thundered for her captivating smile. Carol however, softly grabbed his shoulders as she motioned to the porch.

 

“Daryl, can I talk to you for a second?” the woman hissed urgently, not really giving him a choice as she dragged him to the porch.

 

“I’ll follow you guys out.” Michonne gestured, bidding her goodbye to the trio. “Welcome back, Beth.” She smiled, leaving the angel breathless with delight as she watched the three people walk towards the door, while she played cheerfully with the baby in her arms.

 

\------------------

_“You haven’t told her?!”_

Carol urgently scolded the archer as soon as they were out of Beth’s sight, softly slapping him across his chest.

 

“Nah..” Daryl grunted defensively, leaping backwards away from her reach.

 

“Why?” the woman hissed, exasperated by his stubborn decision-making. She couldn’t stand it when he punishes himself pointlessly due to his self-loathing.

 

“Don’t wanna overwhelm her.” he growled in reply, not really knowing what else to say to justify his thoughts. All the he knew was that he was doing his damned best to make her happy, and that the truth would only make the angel he treasured above all unbelievably upset and disappointed.

 

“But she deserves to know!” Carol replied, her arms flinging in the air in frustration. She whipped her hand to Beth’s direction, pointing at the blissful woman who was unaware of the argument outside.

 

“She deserves _better!”_ He hissed back at her, his eyes raging with fury and contempt. It wasn’t for his friend before him though. The contempt was all for himself.

 

“How much longer are you going to beat yourself for this?” she replied, her head shaking in vexation. “She’s clearly still taken by you!”

 

Daryl’s movements halted as his throat constricted. He knew the depths of his devotion towards Beth, but somehow, he can’t really fathom to imagine that she would feel the same fervor for him. What they shared now was enough for him, stolen kisses and lingering glances and dreamless oblivion next to each other. He could not ask any more from his miracle than the caresses she _chose_ to bestow upon him. A beggar pleading on his knees has no right to make demands, especially not to the Goddess of the Moon and Hunt herself.

 

“She’s just used to me, is all…” he croaked. “She’ll heal…” His throat constricted as an unanticipated torrent of anguish flooded in his veins while he finished his sentence.

 

_“She’ll move on..”_

Daryl didn’t realize just how much saying the words out loud grated painfully in his soul.

_…._

_“You idiot!”_ Carol hissed as she smacked him upside the head. “Think about yourself _for once in your life!”_

_“_ I watched you suffer on your own for an _entire year!_ You just got a second chance! Don’t screw it up over nothing!”

 

Daryl swayed away from her, completely disregarding the words spouting out of his friend’s mouth. He was angry now, all emotion roaring in his chest as he glared down at her.

 

“What d’ya thinks gonna happen if I tell her? She’s gonna _run.”_ The agitated archer roared.

 

“Or she’s going to _STAY.”_

Tense silence echoed between the two friends, as Daryl contemplate at the possibility that the wise woman could be right. Instinctively, he raised his thumb to his mouth as he hesitantly mulled about his options.

 

“Tell her.” Carol insisted, before she walked past the archer to enter her home once more.

 

“Before she figures it out on her own.”

 

\---------------------------

 

_“ I can’t believe you lied to me!”_

 

_She cried as she sprinted away from him towards the grass. She didn’t care that the other might rouse from their sleep. Her heart was aching in betrayal as the he silently chased after her, attempting to grip her wrists in his pursuit._

_“You said you were going on a hunt!” the moonlit angel tearfully sobbed. “So why did I hear from Rick that you’re going out there to look for the Governor, AGAIN?!”_

_“ ‘M sorry, Beth.” He mumbled, finally catching her as he enveloped her in his tight embrace._

_She flailed against him, her blood simmering from the extent of his dishonesty._

_“Let me go, Daryl!” she cried, successfully pushing against him as tears flowed on her silver blue eyes._

_“How can I trust you when you don’t tell me the truth?”_

_He lowered his head as his palms shamefully rubbed the back of his neck. “I have t’ do this Beth…” he grumbled apologetically._

_“I’m doing this for you.”_

_Her heart clenched tightly in the hollows of her chest as she realized that he was once more putting himself in danger to defend her safety. She released a breath she didn’t know she held as she reached out for his jaw, willing his hesitant gaze to meet with the tears in hers._

_“I know your heart is in the right place, Daryl..” she murmured softly, her warm breath sending shivers in his bones._

_“But I never want to see you hurt yourself…. Not even for me….”_

_The angel places a long, chaste kiss against his sweaty brow, holding his surprised face between both her palms before she sunk her lips against his._

_“Please don’t lie to me ever again… Whatever it is.. I’ll try to understand…”_

_She whispered, brushing his fringes away from his brows so that her striking eyes could sear into his soul._

_“But I need to know that you’ll always tell me the truth from now on.”_

_Slowly, he nodded, earnestly vowing on his knees as he placed a tender kiss upon the velvet palms of his moonlit angel, that he would never withhold the truth from her ever again._

_\-------------------------------------_

“We gotta go, Beth.” Daryl gently murmured as he walked back inside the room. Beth’s eyes softened for a second, not really wanting to leave the infant she had missed for so long, but she felt faint as the day strained on her. She gave the baby a small kiss on her cheeks before she nodded, lifting Judith up as she handed the baby once more to Carol.

 

“Don’t forget your cookies.” The woman smiled as she handed Beth a Tupperware filled with the sweet pastries. Beth gushed in delight as she thanked her newly acquainted friend once more.

 

“Come here,” Carol smiled as she reached once more for the blonde miracle before embracing her in a sincere hug. “You come here anytime Daryl is being an idiot, ok?” she murmured to her. “My door is always open.”

 

Beth’s eyes glowed with a sincere appreciation for the friendly woman. “Thank you so much!” she exclaimed before she treaded towards her companion once more.

 

Daryl nodded a farewell to his friend before he held on to Beth’s hands once more. He tried to ignore her as she mouthed ‘Tell her’ silently behind, subtly tilting his head to tell her to back off, until the couple finally exited towards her front door.

 

They walked together in silence towards their home, their fingers once again intertwined with one another’s as Beth softly hummed an indiscernible sweet tune. Finally noticing Daryl’s quiet agitation, Beth decided to break the silence as she tugged softly on his arms.

 

“Thank you so much for today.” The golden seraph sighed, her eyes gratefully blinking for the archer as she pecked his cheeks.

 

The haze in Daryl’s eyes burned away as his attention drifted to the cheerful angel before him.

“ ‘S nothing…” he grumbled.

 

“It’s everything!” Beth replied. “I remember the prison so much more now, all those times I was takin’ care of Judith…..” she murmured.

 

”All those nights you… _visited me….”_ She continued, a knowing stare gleaming in her eyes. Daryl coughed involuntarily as a scarlet flush spread across his cheeks. Just in the right moment, Rick appeared before them as he stepped down Daryl’s porch, effectively distracting the both of them.

 

“Hey, I was lookin’ for the two of you…” Rick spoke softly as he cautiously approached the couple.

“Look Beth, about Carl----“

 

“It’s ok, Rick.” Beth stopped him before their leader could complete an apology. “It was my fault.”

 

“It’s no one’s fault.” Daryl corrected, sincerely trying to assuage the two conflicted people.

 

“I hope you’re feeling better.” Rick diverted. Beth quickly replied with an eager nod. “Much better. Thank you very much.”

 

“It’s the least I could do…” he replied, his voice faltering at the end. “I’ll see you both at the council meeting tomorrow?”

 

Beth’s confused brows furrowed towards her companion. This was the first she’s hearing of a council meeting and it didn’t seem like something she would fit in.

 

Daryl nodded towards Rick, confirming his presence for tomorrow’s meeting. “ It’s up t’ Beth if she wants to come.” The gently archer murmured.

 

“I’ll think about it..” Beth whispered. Rick took that as a conclusion to their conversation and so he waved the duo farewell. When the sheriff was gone from their sight, Daryl swiftly scooped Beth once more in his arms, delighting in the way she softly squealed in surprise.

 

“ I’m starting to think you just like holdin’ me like this..” she giggled breathlessly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“What made y’ think I didn’t, in the first place?” he chuckled, surprising the blonde with such a frank response, while he treaded upstairs.

 

_“Oh..”_

 

Beth smiled softly, a pleasant thrill spreading in her chest as she gushed over his words. Her thoughts were distracted as she felt the soft cushion of the bed against her back. Like it was a habit he had done in all the years of his life, Daryl grazed his lips upon her brow and replaced her oxygen tube upon her once more. She sighed as she leaned against his shoulders while he took his place beside her.

 

“You really are the sweetest man, you know?” she sighed, gently nuzzling herself against his neck. Daryl scoffed, unable to reply to such a heartfelt compliment.

 

“Deny it all you want,” she giggled, softly poking on his chest with every word.

 

“You. Daryl. Dixon. Are. A. Sweetheart.”

 

“Stop.” Daryl mumbled, slightly uncomfortable with her teasing. His ears flushed vermillion, as the angel saw past the countless barriers he had meticulously built around himself, only to see him for who he truly was… a simple man, hopelessly supplicated before her grace and mercy.

 

“Admit. It.” She giggled, relentless on her flirtatious banter.

 

Her breathless teasing halted as Daryl gripped her wrists and paralyzed her with his lightning blue gaze. Her stomach flipped in frantic somersaults as his eyes ignited a thunderous fire coiling within her core.

 

“ I ain’t a saint, Beth.” He gruffed, his voice graveled in his throat as his fiery eyes seared right through her soul.

 

“Never said you were..” the angel breathed, unable to move from the intensity of his nearness. Her glossy lips trembled as her gaze drifted from his chest to his eyes, challenging him with an undercurrent of desire.

 

“Never said I wanted you to be…” she breathed, unconsciously licking her bottom lip, inviting him once more to kiss her.

 

All that Daryl wanted was to lean lower to her, to take her once more in his arms and worship her eager mouth with his tainted lips and tongue until she was nothing but a frazzled mess of pleasure in between the sheets of their bed. However, Carol’s words echoed on his guilty mind, along with the memories of his vow never to lie to her again.

 

Slowly, he pulled away from Beth, his heart twisting as he witnessed the hurt reflected in the eyes he adored so much.

 

“What’s wrong?” she softly murmured, reaching for his hands but to no avail as he retreated away from their bed.

 

“Nothing.” He grunted, hesitantly, before turning towards her once more. “Something..”

 

He mustered up the little courage he had and opened his mouth.

 

“There’s something I have to------------“

 

“ I remember you know…” she interrupted him, hating to see her companion struggle for his words when she knew all along what had been bothering him.

 

Daryl’s movements froze, along with the beating of his heart as he took in the knowing expression written all over Beth’s face. He pushed his reluctant breath out as he feebly replied.

 

“You know?” he whispered, his eyes lowering as he awaited her verdict upon him.

 

“I do.” She breathed. The words made Daryl’s heart lurch in anticipation.

 

“And?”

 

“I want you to… again…” she softly sighed, shifting her body so she can once again reach out for his hand, this time dragging him successfully towards the mattress. Daryl’s heart roared victorious, happiness and relief flooding him as he processed her reply in his brain.

 

“Don’t you want me too? ….That way?” Beth questioned, setting immodesty aside as she sought out an honest reply from the archer who was hearing an entire different meaning to her words.

 

“Course I do. You know that.” He replied without hesitation. It was all he had ever wanted, but he did not want to push her too far. The angel smiled sweetly, reaching for him as she wrapped him in her lustful embrace. With all the courage she could muster, her cerulean eyes glimmered against the storm within his, searing him with her breathless wish.

 

“Then kiss me hard Daryl Dixon… and this time _, don’t ever stop_.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHHHHHHHH…. YEAAAA…..  
> I really hope you liked this one. : D let me know what you guys think!


	30. Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl find themselves at odds with each other. Daryl finds help from an unexpected comrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just broke 100k words guys and I couldn’t have done it without all of you! Thank you so much for the overwhelming welcome you guys have given me in the Bethyl community. You guys make my day!!!!
> 
> Also I know some of you might find this annoying but this is an M rated fic. Soooo….
> 
> AND LISTEN TO THE SONG!!!!! I CANNOT EMPHASIZE THAT ENOUGH. (you know I only remind you when it matters. ;)

 

# Duet

 _Oh Lover, hold on_  
'till I come back again  
For these arms are growin' tired,  
And my tales are wearing thin

_If you're patient I will surprise,  
When you wake up i'll have come_

_All the angerwill settle down  
And we'll go do all the things we should have done_

_Yes I remember what we said_  
As we lay down to bed  
I'll be here if you will only come back home

_Oh lover, i'm lost  
Because the road i've chosen beckens me away_

_Oh lover, don't you rome  
Now i'm fighting words I never thought i'd say_

_But I remember what we said_  
As we lay down to bed  
I'll forgive you oh  
If you just come back home

_Hmmm mmmm  
Hmmmm mmmm_

_Oh lover, I'm old  
You'll be out there and be thinking just of me_

_And I will find you down the road  
And will return back home to where we're meant to be_

_'cause I remember what we said_  
As we lay down to bed  
We'll be back soon as we make history.

_-Rachel Yamagata_

_\-----------------------------------------_

_‘Then kiss me hard Daryl Dixon… and this time, don’t ever stop.’_

 

Daryl’s heart pounded savagely against his aching ribs, but he did not care-- not when he had finally heard the words he had longed to hear for so long.

 

 Without a moment more of hesitation, he lunged at her. _Actually, desperately, hungrily_ lunged at her as he enveloped her in a fierce embrace while their eager lips crashed in a tidal wave of longing and desire. Beth whimpered as her knees weakened, feeling the passion of their lust-fueled kiss intensify at the very depths of her core. She bit his lip gently, shivering at the way her archer groaned as he dragged his strong, solid grip from her waist down to the curves of her backside before it settled on her thighs. She mewled on his lips as she felt him brazenly squeeze the flesh of her thighs, slightly pulling at it until his body was perfectly fixed in between her legs.

 

She let her instincts take over as scorching hot flames of desire traveled down to her center, causing her to grind torturously against the hardening protrusion in Daryl’s pants. The exhilarating sensation made Daryl pull back, abruptly breaking her kiss as he leaned against her brows, his eyes blazing with a flood of emotions he could not keep control off.

 

“Are y’ sure, Beth?” he softly mumbled, needing to hear her confirmation once more that _he_ was who she wanted. That it was a decision she did not take lightly and that she felt the same amount of fervor towards him now as she had felt _before_.

 

“ I want you.” She whispered, her cerulean eyes aglow with sincerity and yearning. She had never wanted any other man like she had wanted Daryl Dixon, in her entire life—she was sure of that, memories or without.

 

”I _need_ you…”

 

Daryl shuddered involuntarily, relishing in her words as it traveled in every synapse of his soul. His brows furrowed, not in anguish, but in bittersweet relief. For one glorious moment, it was though the doorways to heaven had parted from him, awashing his entire being with the spark of life that blazed within him as he found his singular purpose for living once more. He wanted to scream, to yell out happily in the world that this angel was his and his alone forevermore.

 

“Don’t overthink it Daryl…” Beth softly breathed against his lips as she caressed his face.

 

_“It’s not like we’re getting married.”_

_…….._

_……_

_…_

_.._

_._

Daryl’s blood ran cold as sudden realization dawned upon him. It was almost comical, the way his body had frozen atop her, along with his wounded soul, as all his happiness and celebration slowly crumbled into nothing but dust at his feet.

 

The last thing he wanted at the moment, was for his sweet angel to see the look of pain and rejection in his darkened eyes. As swiftly as his quaking muscles allowed him, he pushed himself off her slender body, ignoring every protestation of every fiber of his being.

 

Beth gasped in surprise, her eyes sharpening as well from the feeling of cold dismissal. She reached out for Daryl, her brows furrowed deeply in confusion, but failed, as the archer quickly retreated towards the door, taking the rest of his things with him.

 

“Y’ should get some sleep.” He gruffed, trying to hide the cracking in his throat by roughening his voice even more. He couldn’t dare look back at her now, he didn’t think his shattering heart could take it.

 

“Don’t wait up.”

 

“Daryl, what wro----“ Beth urgently cried, but before she could finish her desperate query, the door had slammed close before her, leaving her once more within the confines of the darkness, with nothing but hurt, confusion and sharp loneliness to keep her company once more.

 

_\----------------------------------_

_CRASH._

The cathartic sound of an empty beer bottle echoed in the bitter cold air. Daryl was angrily glaring at the sharp splinters of glass scattered about the ground, almost envying them for their state of brokenness. Shards of glass was nothing compared to the angry torrent of anguish ravaging inside his heart.

 

He sullenly reached for his third cigarette, resentfully sucking in the bitter smoke that did very little to alleviate his aggravation. Daryl wished he hadn’t stormed out the way he did, but he knew there was nothing he could have really done otherwise. He resented himself even more as he remembered the flash of rejection that gleamed in her angelic blue eyes due to his sudden departure.

 

Of course he had found a way to ruin his already muddy relationship with Beth. He had a knack for that; ruining everything good that ever dared enter his miserable, pathetic existence. Even when he had every intention of setting things straight, he somehow worked his way into a massive miscommunication that would leave the two of them at odds.

 

“Daryl?” a voice from behind the archer called curiously. Daryl let out a frustrated growl, not really feeling like having a friendly conversation with the gentle man treading towards him.

 

You’d think his brooding in a dark corner would be a clear _‘DO NOT DISTURB’_ sign. But not many were as comfortable conversing with the sulking hunter as his approaching companion.

 

“What are you doing there?” Glenn spoke gently, sensing the mood as he treated closer to his respected friend.

 

“What’sit look like to ya…” Daryl grumbled, taking another large huff of tobacco in his lips. Glenn only smirked, remaining unintimidated by the hunter’s broody demeanor. He walked towards Daryl until he was a few feet away sitting before him, his hands reaching out as Daryl handed him a bottle of beer.

 

“Shouldn’t you be with Beth?” Glenn asked, trying to sound nonchalant but concern dripping over his words.

 

Daryl only scoffed as he peeled the wet label off his second bottle with his thumbs.

 

“She don’t want me there.” He rasply replied.

 

Glenn smirked once again towards his companion, taking a sip of the beer before he measured his reply.

 

“Oh come on… You and I both know you’re lying.” The young man smiled, his eyes fully knowing of the special bond between the archer and the angel.

 

Daryl head twisted to meet Glenn’s friendly gaze, surprised at his perceptive words.

 

“Y’ knew?” he gruffed, ashamed of himself as he assumed the worst once again. He must have been disgusted with him, must have been secretly judging him for his affections all along.

 

“Oh yea… I knew since the prison.” Glenn chuckled as he revealed his long kept secret. “I mean I guess I saw it at the farm.. but I was never really sure until…” his words abruptly stopped, realizing where his thoughts had led him.

 

“ ‘Til what? “ Daryl’s eyes narrowed, wondering which one of his depraved actions had set the Asian off.

 

“Until I saw you that day, in Cell Block A.” Glenn finished meaningfully.

 

Flashes of Daryl tenderly cradling Beth’s unconscious body as she succumbed to asphyxiation ran in both their minds. He was beside himself then, his eyes tearful as he released a growl while his hands pushed against her chest so that it may restart again. It was one of the scariest moments in Daryl’s already terrifying life.

 

Its funny though... because now that Daryl had thought about it, at least eighty percent of his most terrifying memories always involved losing his precious blonde.

“So Maggie knew?” Daryl gruffed with shame.

 

“Of course not.” Glenn replied, like he had never even considered the idea of letting the secret out. “Wasn’t my place to tell.”

 

The archer gleamed in surprise, grateful for the unknown camaraderie his friend had held for him for so long. He had never thought that the young man would ever have his back--- in the dangers of battle, sure--- but never thought his loyalty would extend beyond that.

“Why?” he couldn’t help himself from asking.

 

A pregnant silence filled the air.

 

“Because,” the gentle warrior replied, “I know happiness when I see it.”

 

“I have it with Maggie… and you have it with Beth.” Glenn smiled, reassuring his companion that he bore nothing but good will towards him and the seraph he cherished.

 

Daryl nodded, his ears flushing pink with embarrassment as he averted his bashful gaze away. His friend however, wasn’t deterred from continuing.

 

“I mean for a while, though… it looked like you really needed the help.” He chuckled as the warmth of the alcohol settled nicely in his belly.

 

“So I said a few things here and there….”

 

\-----------------------------

 

_“ Time to go! “ he called out to the archer, signaling him to enter the passenger’s seat of their truck._

_Rapidly, the hunter entered the vehicle, slamming its metal twice to signal the begin of their supply run._

_He was more sullen than usual, concern and resignation clearly etched in his weary body._

_The gentle warrior considered his appearance, realizing what the archer’s situation must have been. He chewed on his lips in consideration, measuring out his careful words so as not to aggravate the already brooding man._

_“So uhh.. maybe we can stop by the creek after the run?” he mumbled, his eyes remaining on the road as he concentrated on driving._

_“What for?” the archer growled, not really in the mood for a random sightseeing trip._

_“Its cause.. Maggie and I had a fight.” The young man replied nonchalantly. “And I don’t know what else to do cause I’ve said sorry like –a thousand times…”_

_“But you know those Greene girls, as stubborn as they come.”_

_The archer nodded sourly, his eyes carefully averted away but his ears suddenly paying full attention to his companion’s similar predicament._

_Knowing that his broody friend had successfully taken the bait, he continued._

_“I figured I could bring her some flowers later… There’s this really nice one that grows by the creek… I mean flowers are supposed to be a cliché but that was before… ”_

_He chuckled, as he finished his loud thoughts for the archer to consider._

_“ Nowadays, If risking your life for flowers doesn’t say ‘I’m sorry’.. then nothing will.”_

_The archer nodded, suddenly feeling like paying a visit to the creek wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all._

_\---------------------------_

Daryl’s throat constricted as he realized the many times Glenn had secretly helped him out, inceptioning his mind with ideas to woo and please the moonlit angel he so adored.

 

“Thanks man.” He grumbled, not really sure if his low voice would travel to his friend’s ears.  Glenn nodded, not really needing any gratitude from him. He did what any friend would do, what anyone would do for their brother.

 

“So why are you alone out here... when you can be at home with her?” he asked sincerely, hoping to help once more in some way.

 

Where would the archer begin, if he could even try to explain his current predicament with the angel who was awaiting for his return.

 

“ ‘s complicated.” He grumbled, at least finding two words that counted as truth. His companion laughed as he took a swig of their libations once more.

 

“What isn’t?” he replied. “Even just breathing nowadays can be complicated.”

 

Daryl shook his head resentfully. He would gladly take on a horde of a thousand undead than have to bear the heavy weight on his heart due to their dilemma.

 

“ It ain’t like before any more you know,” the archer finally released, unburdening himself ever so slightly by the comfort of confiding to a trusted comrade. “She’s forgot. Things changed.”

 

“Oh I know it’s not like before.” The young man spoke gently, his eyes glazing from tiredness from last night. “ I spent the entire time comforting Maggie last night.”

 

“So she’s forgotten a few things.. _so what?”_ his friend confidently insisted. “She clearly still loves you, anyone with eyes can see that, except you.”

 

“It may not be like before, but that’s on you. Now, you’re only job is to make sure she knows you love her too.”

 

“Start over man. Fall in love all over again.” Glenn spoke insistently, his voice booming with the vast knowledge he seemed to have gained from his devotion to his wife.

 

“Stop holding back because of the past, Daryl. Choose her.” He cheered towards the attentive hunter, truly considering to heed his advice.

 

“But this time, don’t push back when she chooses you too.”

 

\------------------------

She was staring at the dark shadow of her doorway, her face crestfallen as she felt the cold pang of isolation once more. Beth was dumbfounded, feeling complete bliss and contentment one second, only to be quickly displaced by insecurity and dejection.

 

She sat in her bed motionless, steadying her heaving breath as the hot flames of desire dissipated within her to make way for the empty loneliness she had been used to for so long. Her body trembled, wanting to follow the long gone archer to demand an explanation for his sudden departure.

 

 _‘What did I do?’_ the blonde wondered. _‘What did I say?’_

Her mind reminded back to the fog of their carnal embrace. All that she had expressed was her sincere longing for him, for something more than just heated kisses, something more.. _fulfilling._

 

Beth plopped backwards to the mattress, growling in frustration at herself. Why did she always have the destructive tendency to ruin everything. It wasn’t her fault! It was her feeble heart, always longing, always needing, always beating in rhythm for the man that had emblazoned his soul upon hers.

 

But then her mind reeled back to all his tender touches, all his earnest confessions, all his urgent kisses, and she could not help but believe that the archer returned her love with the same ardor. But if he truly did.. _then what was holding him back?_

NOTHING. Nothing should be holding him back.

 

They were safe. They had walls, food and water. They were home and they were together. What else could possibly matter more than that.

 

She was done. Done being a patient woman, done always being left in the dark. It was time she stopped hesitating with her every action. It was time she owned up to her heart.

 

If Daryl had any misgivings about the extent of her devotion towards him, then it was up to her to make sure they disappeared. She will not back down any longer, it was high time she listened to what her heart and mind had both been screaming at her all along.

She was completely, utterly and hopelessly in love with Daryl Dixon, with every fiber of her soul. And starting this very moment, she will make sure that he damned knows.

 

\-------------------------------

 

She pretended to be asleep as she heard the soft footsteps coming upwards the stairs. She didn’t need to turn her head to know who had entered the room, not when her senses where immediately heightened by the cigarettes and forest that filled the air. She felt the mattress shift as her protector sank in the bed beside her, pressing his chest against her back as his hands ghosted along the sinews of her stomach. She muted an involuntary groan that almost escaped her lips as she felt herself moisten from the innocent contact of her skin with his.

 

“I know you’re awake..” the archer gruffed

 

Her eyes opened, slowly shifting her body to face the smoldering hunter before her. Her hands raised from his stomach to his thundering chest, grazing her fingers softly against the fabric of his shirt and causing heat to flare up in his body.

 

“You left me… _again_ ” she whispered, completely feeling betrayed by his sudden departure once again..

 

“ I’m sorry..” he murmured, his heart pounding with agony as he saw her tormented gaze, flashing with the pain that he had caused.  “ You can punch me if y’ want.” He grumbled, trying to lighten his tone.

 

Actually, it would make him feel a whole lot better if she did punch him. At least he would be unburdened with some of his guilt.

 

“Well at least you didn’t lock me in this time.” She whispered, softly pressing the cushions of her palm against his cheek. The sorrowful archer involuntarily leaned in to her touch, his heart reveling in her beguiling presence once more.

 

He tried to swallow the tenderness in his throat. He wished he knew how he could make things better. Despite listening to his comrade’s advice, renewing their love was easier said than done. He supposed what they had was a good start, as they passionately exchanged heated kisses and tender embraces, as well as falling into deep slumber next to each other, which were the only times he felt like he could breathe easily. Sometimes, he truly hated himself for not knowing the right words to say.

 

‘I love you…’ he wanted to scream, but he couldn’t say the words. She was not ready for the truth yet, that much he knew. But he would take it slow this time… Do everything he can in his power to assure the questioning angel before him that he was absolutely devoted to her and her heart, and that somehow, someway, he could get her to gradually return his affections with the same ardor as she had before.

 

So Instead he tightened his embrace around her, letting her know that he was sorry, that he was trying his best not to run. She smiled sweetly at him, burying her face at the nook of his neck.

 

“Stop being sorry, Daryl. You’re not going to scare me away.” Beth smiled, fully understanding of her lovers tendency to dash away whenever they were about to break a new precipice in their blossoming relationship. He came back. That was all that mattered.

 

He would have released a sigh of relief as well, until he felt the soft grazing of her lips and tongue against the hollows of his throat. Desire simmered in his blood, making him burn with longing and scorching from inside. He released a low groan as he reached for her shoulder, begging her to stop.

 

“Y’gotta stop.” He murmured, violent shivers traveling down his spine as he struggled to restrain himself. The angel ignored his silent plea, gliding her tongue from his throat to behind his ears. His grip tightened on her shoulders, as he did his best to hold on to the little sanity that he had left.

 

She whispered in his ears, sending goosebumps traveling around his skin. “I don’t want to stop… .” She resumed on gliding her lips across the arches of his neck.

 

_“I want you.”_

 

He clenched his teeth as he resisted his need for her, but then she released a soft sigh as she tasted the salt in his skin once more and his thoughts finally snapped. With a low growl he pinned her against the bed, crashing his urgent lips against hers as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth.

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, relishing the heady taste of his tongue against hers. Her arms glided from his neck to softly gripping his soft brown hair as she wrapped her lean legs around his hips. He deepened their kiss, grabbing her flaxen hair with one arm while the other walled her in his embrace.  Not that she would resist, as she immodestly ground her hips against the swelling in his pants, relishing the rough contact between the barriers of their clothes.

 

“I told you I ain’t a saint, Beth….” He plead, his eyes begging her to stop before he lost full control. She only shook her head, her swollen lips flushed vermillion as her teeth pressed against it.

 

 _“Neither am I.”_ she breathed, her ice-blue irises blazing with lust and carnal desire.

 

Her tongue glided against her bottom lip as she wantonly ground herself against him once more.

 

He inhaled sharply as he took in the lust burning in her eyes. Throwing all caution in the air he dove his lips upon the crook of her neck, enjoying the soft whimpers vibrating against her throat as he tasted the sweat upon her pearlescent skin. She was intoxicating and he found himself needing more, his hands exploring downwards to the peaks of her chest, rubbing her breasts tenderly through the fabric of her shirt. She trembled from the contact, whining against his ear, letting him know she needed more.

 

He growled at her brazenness as he lowered his hands to the hem of her jeans, silently seeking permission before he proceeded to undress her. She nodded without hesitation, her lips quivering from the sharp burning need pooling between her thighs. With all the permission he needed, he unbuttoned the clasps off her, slowly dragging the fabric downwards as she lifted her hips in assistance, exposing her bare translucent legs to him for the first time since she could remember. She then proceeded to undress her sweater, leaving him breathless as the curves of her breasts entranced him, leaving little to the imagination as her fraying white bra slowly dropped to the floor.

 

His eyes widened as he took in the ethereal beauty of the angel splayed lasciviously before him. Her vision left him breathless as he traced every inch of her sensual body and emblazoned it within his veins, etching every detail into the marrows of his bones so that he may never again forget all that he had to lose and all that he had been living for.

 

A small moment of insecurity overcame her, making her lift her arm in order to cover the her heaving breasts. He grabbed her wrist mid-way, his eyes blazing with assurance for the vulnerable angel.

 

“You’re so beautiful.”

 

Her skin flushed deeper, her cerulean eyes glowing as she witnessed the carnal desire reflected within his eyes.

 

Slowly, he lowered his fevered lips against her collarbones, making her release a soft moan of pleasure as she shamelessly ground herself upon his hips once more while her hands glided to the swelling in his legs. He released a soft hiss as his erection strained harder against his jeans. He needed to control her, needed them to take their time. He would not sleep with her.. not until he was sure that her entire heart and soul was ready.

 

So instead he chose to worship her, grabbing both of her wrists and pinning it upwards, making the breathless seraph whine with pleasured shock. He raised his lips from her throat to her lips once more, savoring the taste of cherries that always stained her velvet tongue. A soft moan escaped him as he absorbed every breathless whimper she released sweetly from her eager lips. While one hand remained pinning both her limbs, the other traveled downwards, caressing the peaks of her breasts, making her moan deeper. He tentatively rubbed the tender pink flesh upon her pearlescent chests, and was rewarded by a guttural moan the reverberated from deep within her core.

 

This time he lowered his lips, slowly savoring the honey of her skin, until his fevered mouth landed on the peaks of her breasts. She whined louder, instinctively raising herself so that he could savor more of her. His tongue rolled slowly, teasing her into submission as her body quaked with the new yet oh so familiar scorching sensation. She had never thought that the scruff of his jaws would ever feel this good, as his urgent lips sucked and teased her, lavishing her until she could take no more.

 

“More..” she murmured, her lidded eyes earnestly begging him to give her what she truly needed.

 

His hands travelled downwards, gliding along the curves of her waist until he reached the soft fabric that served as a barrier to his roughened hands from her wet and aching center. She nodded eagerly, biting his lower lips as she pleaded him for ‘more’.

 

“Please…” she breathed, her head arching backwards as her hands remained pinned above her. She was completely under his spell, beseeching him to undo her with the warmth of his touch.

 

Slowly, he lowered his hands, brushing his fingers against the soaked fabric. She murmured inaudibly, resisting the tight grip of his hand pinning her down as she sought more contact. Without hesitation, he slipped his fingers against the elastic, brushing his fingers through her soft curls until he reached the slickness of her opening.

 

She moaned low in his mouth, reveling on the new sensation that sent lightning in her veins. His fingers glided along her core, never fully entering, slowly teasing and relishing how incredibly wet she was for his touches. Gradually, he glided his fingers upwards until he reached the tender bulb of flesh that made her flail wildly against his chest.

 

“Ohhhhhh….” She breathed as she reached for his mouth, biting his lips harder as she shivered from the intense pleasurable sensation. He groaned low and rough, absorbing every soft sob that escaped her throat. He rubbed circles against her clit, slow and torturous until she was so tightly strung up that she feared she might break.

 

Just when she was about to explode, he stopped, making her sob with frustration, until she felt one of his fingers slowly sink into the entrance of her glistening folds. Her head arched backward as she felt his touch like she had been missing it all her life. It was blinding and decadent, as she gritted her teeth to stop her from moaning loudly from the sweetness of his penetration.

 

Her head arched further backwards, but he muted her with his mouth, placing urgent kisses upon her lips as he continued his slow torturous assault on her center, sliding in and out, teeth-clenchingly slow until she urgently bucked against him involuntarily. He slid out his finger, only to enter her once more with two, this time fucking her ruthlessly as his palms anchored against her swollen bud while he ravaged her rhythmically with his skillful hands. Her eyes rolled back as his middle finger hit a sweet spot inside her, making her grind uncontrollably to the merciless rhythm of his assault.

 

She was bucking frantically against him now, her senses flooded with the blinding pleasure he assaulted her with his thick, calloused fingers. He was harder than ever, completely drunk on the alcoholic trance she had put him in.

 

_So. Close._

Recognizing the tortured expression upon her lustful face, Daryl grated his palms against her sensitive nub of flesh quicker, overwhelming her as her knees convulsed and her core seized tightly around him. She bit his lower lips hardly, drawing blood and making him moan in pleasure as he took in the sensation of her thundering bliss.

 

“Daryl!” she breathlessly cried, his name a fervent plea to the heavens upon her trembling lips. She was crying, begging… for him to stop or for him to never stop, she didn’t know. He had never thought he would ever hear his name sound this sweet again, in his life.

 

She couldn’t control the sensation that crashed upon her, making her entire body quake as a long cry dragged out of her seizing throat. Every muscle in her body drew taut, blinding her with the exhilarating release gushing through her core. For a moment that lasted an infinity, he absorbed her as she melted into a warm puddle while he dragged out her orgasm by slowly torturing her with his fingers.

 

Finally, her entire body collapsed, as she placed fervent kisses upon his swollen lips. Her skin flushed brighter vermillion as she watched him lift his fingers to his mouth, noting the darkening of his eyes as he savored the honeyed taste of her carnal desire.

 

“What about you?” she whispered as she reached for the hem of his clearly strained jeans. The archer stopped her, letting her know that this was all for her.

 

 “Is this your way of sayin’ ‘ _I’m sorry’_?“ she whispered, kissing him fervently as she tasted herself from his lips. He lay next to her, brushing the wild strands of golden silk that flung across her moonlit face.

 

 “Don’t think so..” he murmured in reply, as he gazed upon the breathtaking angel illuminating before him.

 

“ It’s my way of showin’ you I’m yours.”

 

As Beth lay in bed by his side, flirting with the fringes of slumber, she got the feeling that she’d missed something important… that something essential and irreplaceable had slipped through her mind’s grasp somewhere.

 

“ _What are you not telling me, Daryl?…”_ she whispered, her consciousness slowly leaving her, making her words barely discernible as she succumbed to sleep.

 

Daryl squeezed her tighter, his hand slowly caressing the black strip of leather softly played upon her translucent bare chest. A soft knowing glance flitted in the gleam of his azure eyes.

 

“Don’t worry about it Beth…” he slowly whispered, the sound barely echoing in the clouded haze of her sleep as his gentle grip remained on her necklace.

 

_“ One of these days… I’m jus’ gonna have to ask you again.”_

\------------------------

 

 **End Notes:** Ok. I’ve been working on this chapter for three days, hoping that it would be somewhat acceptable. I hope you guys liked it.


	31. Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth has a shocking recollection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank you for putting up with me through all this time. This is a particularly special chapter for me so it’s extra long. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Thank you to all your lovely feedback! They just light up my day! You have no idea how much I was biting my fingers anticipation what you thought about the last chapter. I love you guys!

 

# Heal

_Take my mind and take my pain,_  
Like an empty bottle takes the rain.  
And heal, heal, heal, heal.  
  
And take my past and take my sins,  
Like an empty sail takes the wind.  
And heal, heal, heal, heal.  
  
And tell me some things last.  
And tell me some things last.  
  
Take my heart and take my hand,  
Like an ocean takes the dirty sands.  
And heal, heal, hell heal!  
  
Take my mind and take my pain,  
Like an empty bottle takes the rain.  
And heal, heal, hell heal!  
  
And tell me some things last.  
And tell me some things last.

_-Tom Odell_

_\-----------------------------------------------_

 

She studied the morning light as it filtered through the bedroom windows, listening to the faint rustling of the people as they rose and began their day. She could feel his steady breathing, taking on the deep settled sounds in his chest that let her know that he was sound asleep. It was pure and utter contentment, overwhelming her in every fiber of her soul as she lay nestled bare-naked beside him, his one arm securely embracing her waist while the other caressed her head as they used it as their pillow.

 

She nuzzled closer to him, taking solace in their isolation, away from the cold, uneasy world. He had that effect on her… his presence constantly enveloping her consciousness, allowing her to tune out everything else around her except for the constant fluttering in her heart.

 

Daryl responded by tightening his embrace to her as he sleepily caressed the top of her head. Suddenly, his eyes jolted open as he felt the most terrifying sensation that had never once occurred to him in his life.

 

“ _WHAT THE FUCKIN’ HELL IS THAT?!!!!!!!”_

The archer roared awake, rapidly yanking his arms away from the shocked blonde by his side.

 

Beth responded by quickly wielding her daggers that she kept by the bedside, frantically looking around for whatever danger Daryl had sensed.

 

“What!? _WHAT?!”_ she responded, unable to see any threats.

 

“Yer head!” Daryl exclaimed, still freaking out as he pointed towards his sun-glowing miracle.

 

“My head??? What about my head?” Beth replied, wondering if the events of last night had made her usually level-minded archer delirious, somehow.

 

_“It cracked! On my hands!”_ he replied uncharacteristically panicked, as the sensation on his fingers flitted on his mind once more. Beth’s eyes widened in realization, gingerly touching the back of her skull that had healed from her head injury.

 

“Ohhhh… you mean my soft spot.” She giggled, caressing the tender area where her bones had melded together after a time. It would always cause a soft crack whenever she touched it, but it never caused her any pain or discomfort, nor had the injury given her any further problems asides from her current state of amnesia.

 

“Don’t fuckin’ touch it!” Daryl growled, gripping her wrists before she could press upon the sensitive area. Beth couldn’t help but release most spirited laughter she’s had since the turn, as she looked at the frenzied expression on her lover’s face.

 

“Im sorry…” she gasped, unable to stop her fits of laughter as the archer narrowed his eyes at her. “I’m sorry….. it’s just….. _so funny!”_ She tried to finish a concrete sentence but she couldn’t breathe by her unstoppable giggling.

 

Daryl smirked softly, unable to hold on to his panic as her melodious sounds of mirth filled the room in a haze of warmth and light.  “What’s so funny, _Greene?_ ” He challenged her, trying his best to sound displeased but failing, as the humor in his eyes gleamed and gave him away.

 

“It’s not a big deal, you know.” The seraph breathed as she regained control of her lungs. “I massage it all the time. _Look._ ” She motioned once more towards her healed injury, letting him know it was perfectly safe for him to touch it as well. Daryl’s eyes widened, completely appalled at her ease with the vulnerable area of her head that she had been secretly harboring all along.

 

“And y’ actually wear your blades next to it?” he questioned in horror, his fear for her life intensifying as each second since his revelation passed by.

 

Beth nodded, completely disregarding his distressed expression. “That’s actually _why_ I wear them there. It kinda protects me from bumping it at hard edges… and it’s a really good secret weapon.” She smiled, hoping her answer would console the worried man before him.

 

_It didn’t._

Daryl rose from the bed rapidly, throwing Beth’s clothing that were scattered on the floor to the bed. He wished he had the chance to enjoy her state of undress this morning, but now that more pressing matters had presented itself, there was no time to waste.

 

_He would pick up where they left off.. later._

 

“Go get dressed.” He gruffed, averting his eyes as she stretched her body upwards to shake away her sleep. “We’re goin’ back t’ Denise.”

 

“What?!” she protested, hoping that they could stay in bed just a little bit longer. She had been planning on reciprocating his … passion… from last night.

 

“Why?” the blonde pouted, her brows furrowed with disdain.

 

“What do y’ mean why?” Daryl bellowed at her, a lot rougher than he intended as terror laced his constricting throat. “Y’ gotta get that checked!”

 

“You’re overreacting, Daryl. I’m fine!”

 

“Either that or you’re gonna wear a damn helmet for the rest of your life!” He replied, clearly not taking no for an answer.

 

Beth pouted even harder, completely surprised at his insistence, when he had nothing to worry about. Involuntarily, she caressed her soft spot once more as she released a frustrated growl.

 

“I ain’t fightin’ with you about this, Beth!” Daryl pleaded, his heart constricting with pure concern for her. All this time, she has had a self-destruct button all along, and he never once noticed! His stomach lurched at how reckless she had been this whole time and how little he had been paying attention when he should have noticed this from the start.

 

“Fine.” Beth conceded, seeing no harm in going back. She wanted to properly thank Denise for saving her anyway.

 

“But only because I want to see your face when I prove you wrong.” She giggled as she redressed her sweater and yanked up her jeans before she reached for his hands once more.

\---------------------------

 

He didn’t bother knocking, not when he felt like he was holding a ticking bomb. His heart pounded as he cried out for the doctor, his voice urgent and harsh as if the situation was on the verge of life and death. With his luck… it probably was.

_“_ Denise!” he bellowed, causing the flushed doctor to run towards the entrance, with her lover closely following behind.

 

“What’s wrong?” Denise blinked, looking around for any serious injury. Beth softly giggled by his side, motioning the doctor to relax.

 

“Nothing.”

“Her head.”

 

The couple replied in unison, both of their eyes rolling at each other with exasperation. Denise and Tara looked at each other in wry amusement at the bickering couple before them.

 

“Why don’t you sit down, over here.” The gentle doctor interrupted, motioning for Beth to approach the bed once more. Daryl and Tara followed the two of them, while Denise began to inspect the tender spot around the blonde’s skull.

 

“So the bullet exited through here?” she mumbled, carefully caressing the soft cracking bone buried in her wild golden mane. Beth nodded, her gaze drifting to Daryl’s darkening eyes as he remembered the fateful day he believed he forever lost her.

 

A few minutes passed by in comparable silence, the archer and the angel peering down at each other as they soothed their ravaged souls, while the doctor worked her way around her injured bones.

 

“Look’s like it’s healed enough.” Denise confirmed, igniting a victorious gleam upon Beth’s eyes.

 

“I told you!” she jubilated vibrantly, as her protector’s worried shoulders sagged with relief.

 

“I mean I wouldn’t go out of my way to bump my head if I were you.. but the cracking you hear is just a bit of air pockets left over. It should go away in time.”

 

Beth nodded, silently cringing at herself as she tried to recount just how many times she has bumped her head in her long journey to Virginia. Maybe Daryl did have a point, but she would never let him know that. The woman knew that he was serious about making her wear a helmet all the time, if she gave him more reason.

 

Just then, the front door opened, as Beth’s older sister halfway entered and motioned for Daryl to come.

 

“Can I borrow you for a second?” Maggie breathed, hoping to talk to the hunter about something urgent privately. The reticent man grunted, motioning her to wait for him outside.

 

“I’ll be back in a few.” He grumbled, reaching for her hands before hesitating as he observed the knowing smiles that Denise and Tara desperately tried to hide. He settled with caressing her shoulders instead.

 

“I’ll be right here.” Beth softly breathed, as she tilted her lips to plant a sweet kiss upon the archer’s cheeks. Daryl flushed in embarrassment as he cleared his throat, before squeezing her shoulders once more and departing for the door.

\--------------------

“What do y’ need?”

 

Daryl huffed roughly, not particularly please at having to leave his miracle’s side to meet with her lesser counterpart of a sister. He secretly bore a bit off annoyance for the woman, for giving up on her younger sister long before she was dead, and for moving on so quickly after she did.

 

“We’re throwing Beth a ‘Welcome Back Party’ tomorrow and we need your help.” The brunette replied, unintimidated by the tracker’s usual demeanor towards her.

 

A surprise party was the last thing that would occur in Daryl’s mind. Hasty celebrations with a lot of mingling weren’t really his thing. He doubted it was Beth’s either.

 

“Y’ think that’s such a good idea?” he mumbled, his thumb instinctively rising to his teeth as he considered the thought. “ She ain’t used t’ a lot of people, y’ know.”

 

“I know. That’s why it’s only the inner circle that’s coming.” Maggie insisted. “ And if it’s too much then you can always just come back home.”

 

Daryl really wasn’t sold at all about the notion, but he could not say no to the warrior, not when she had the same stubborn look in her eyes that he had grown very familiar with.

 

“Then what d’ya need from me?” he nodded.

 

“Rick postponed the council meeting to the day after so that we can prepare, but we’re short a person to keep watch at the tower tonight.” The woman explained. Daryl glanced through the window to look at his angel, easily conversing with the two woman by her side. He wondered if she would be up for sleeping at the watch tower tonight… he didn’t think he could be away from her otherwise.

 

“Yea. I got it.” He nodded, allowing the older Greene to smile in relief.

 

“Thank you.” She breathed. “We’re having deer spaghetti. Do you think she’ll like that?”

 

Daryl chuckled, his eyes staring at his goddess through his fringes once more. Memories of her savagely devouring squirrels and cans of peaches flashed by his mind, making him smirk involuntarily. Maggie smiled a knowing look, fully comprehending the affections that the reclusive archer had been trying to hide all along.

 

“That woman’ll eat anything..” he replied in amusement. “Just make sure y’ bring extra, cause she eats more than th’two of us combined.”

 

Maggie laughed in soft disbelief. “Well that’s something new, I guess.”

 

An awkward silence passed between the two comrades, before Maggie’s eyes softened as she watched Daryl glance back once again to her younger sister. She wanted to ask many questions, to say many things, but she did not want to shake a rocking boat. Finally, she settled upon saying the only thing that needed to be said.

 

“You’re good for her, you know?”

 

Daryl’s eyes ripped away from the window towards the sincere hazel eyes. He awkwardly cleared his throat as he pretended to concentrate on the ground.

 

“She’s the one that’s good to me.” He mumbled, kicking pebbles awkwardly on the soil. He was not prepared to be having this kind of conversation with the eldest Greene.

 

“There’s a reason she remembered you, you know?” the woman insisted, the pieces falling to place in her head. “Because you were always there for her…. _And I wasn’t.”_

The guilt in her confession caused a twinge in Daryl’s chest. He knew that familiar feeling of self-blame; he had been living with it all his life.

 

“Can’t say I didn’t let her down…” he confessed, letting her know that he too felt an absurd amount of guilt for the blonde’s disappearance as well.

 

“She’s in love with you.” Maggie breathed.

 

The shock in her statement caused his azure eyes to clash with her hazel green’s. How could Beth possibly be _in love_ with him. Back then it was so easy to believe, but now… He was just willing to take whatever the woman deemed him worthy of. He had a plan, of course. He would win her back completely, someday. But it was absurd to believe that she already held the same candor for him as the archer held for her.

 

“Nah.” He mumbled, unable to say more, but the brunette refused to listen.

 

“Think about it… out of everyone else in our family, she only remembered _you._ ”

 

“Y’ know she remembered Judith too.” Daryl grumbled, not really comfortable being the topic of their conversation. Especially not when it pertains to his relationship with his personal angel.

 

“And she loved that baby so so much!” she concurred, “But she _only_ remembered her _yesterday_.”

_“What does that tell you about how she feels about you?”_

 

A lot. It told Daryl a--- whole---- lot. But before he could give the Maggie a proper response, the door slammed open, Denise’s eyes wide and frantic with worry as she called out to the hunter.

 

_“Daryl! It’s Beth!”_

\-----------------------------

 

Beth was distracted from her staring at the closed door as the brunette before her stretched her palms in introduction.

 

“I’m Tara by the way. I’m Denise’s girlfriend.”

 

Beth smiled meekly towards the woman, eyeing her from head to toe as she tried to recollect any memory she had with the woman. A soft huff of frustration left her lips when she came up blank.

 

“Oh no no no! We’ve never met before either.” The woman waved her hands, trying to assuage the discouraged blonde. Beth’s shoulders sagged in relief, relishing the moments when she could have a conversation with a person and have it be completely and entirely devoid of her insecurity.

 

“Does everyone here know about me already?” she giggled, slightly flustered at how the entire community seemed to have the knowledge of her affliction.

 

“Oh yea!” Tara quickly replied. “Rick made sure we all knew. Guess he wanted to give you some space till you’re ready. Beth gushed at the kind consideration that the man had given her. Daryl was right… everyone was family here.

 

“So you and Daryl are a thing, huh?”

 

Tara smirked, unable to stop herself from her cheerful teasing. Denise elbowed her softly against her gut, but the woman only persisted.

 

“Tara!”

“What?  I’m just asking!” The woman breathed, making light of the situation.

“No, you’re gossiping!” the doctor replied.

 

Beth couldn’t help but laugh at the soft bickering between the two lovers, secretly wondering if she and Daryl came off the same way towards people.

 

“I’m just saying… have you ever seen Daryl act like that before?” Tara argued with her girlfriend.

 

Beth giggled harder this time, wondering if there really was a big difference between his behavior now compared to back when she had been gone.  A sharp pang of guilt lanced in her heart all of a sudden, as she realized he must have been living in misery during the whole time as he believed she was dead. Her giggling quickly dissipated, leaving her lips trembling with grief for him.

 

“Look at what you did!” Denise scolded, reaching for Beth’s hands as she consoled her.

 

“Hey..forget about it.” The doctor soothed. “It wasn’t any of our business anyway.” She said the words sharply, somehow directed to her girlfriend who was gesturing in defense of herself.

 

Beth laughed softly, wiping the singular tear in her eyes. “No, it’s not that..”

 

“I just… I just wish I remembered everything already. But it feels like something’s always missing.”

 

Tara’s eyes softened as she grazed her palms against Beth’s shoulders. “Hey… it’ll work out, somehow.”

She murmured softly, smiling upon the upset woman in order to console her.

 

“It’s not like your family doesn’t love you all the same… I mean look at him!”

 

Beth’s eyes drifted to the window the brunette pointed at, only to catch Daryl glancing back at her before averting his eyes in embarrassment of being caught.

 

“He hasn’t stopped looking at you since he left!” Tara laughed, making Denise and Beth giggle in reply.

 

_“He clearly doesn’t care if you remember or not!”_

 

Beth blushed at the woman’s statement. Were their affections for each other really that transparent, even to two completely new acquaintances?

 

“You guys must have been together a long time…” she laughed, admiring the perception that the couple shared.

 

“Who? Us?” Denise scoffed, making her girlfriend smirk endearingly toward her. “We’ve barely been together for half a year!”

 

Beth glowered in surprise. “But.. it was so easy for you to figure us out.” She breathed.

 

“That’s cause you two are the one’s who’s obviously been together a long time!” Tara exclaimed like it was the most natural thing to assume.

 

“Any one with eyes can see it…” Denise continued.

 

“You two are a like… _old souls finally reuniting.”_

Beth’s heart stopped for a second in consideration as she glanced out the window towards the angel wings that the archer always wore on his back. She loved those wings so much, every detail of its frayed pattern engraved so dearly in the sinews of her heart. When she thought about the ways her heart thundered for the silent protector that had always tenderly cared for her for as long as her fragmented memories can remember, she realized that that was exactly how she felt…

 

He was her dream. He made her who she was, strong and ferocious, and she made him who he was, gently and hopeful. Being enveloped in the warmth of his arms was more natural to her than her own heartbeat. He had always been in the recesses of her shattered soul. All the time. And when she finally listened to what every fiber of her being yearned for… Beth knew.

 

_They were inevitable. There could never be any other._

Beth was about to rush to Daryl from the immensity of her revelation, but just as she stood she saw Glenn’s figure, further behind from where her sullen guardian angel stood.

 

He was stalking forwards his wife, his eyes alight with contentment as he reached for his pocket and glanced at his palm. Beth’s head tilted, wondering what about the silver metallic object made her entire body scream in familiarity. It was something significant… her heart pounded louder and louder as they young man came closer, giving her a clearer view of the pocket watch that dangled along his leg.

 

All breath left her lungs as her veins ran cold. She gasped for air as tears violently flooded in her constricted blue eyes, her body viciously shaking with sudden terror and heartbreak. She wanted to scream but the words couldn’t leave her tightening throat, her knees trembled as she collapsed upon the cold hard ground while horrible memories clouded her mind.

*****

_A sword wielded in the air. A one-eyed psychopath whose only intent is war and revenge._

_‘Liar.’_

_A torrent of red as the blade cruelly collided against the skin of her beloved father. A head askew, alive and in brutal torment and pain._

_A piercing shriek escaping her throat as she watched the man she had treasured for so many years die agonizingly before her tear-blinded eyes._

_‘DADDY!’_

_*****_

“WHERE IS MY FATHER?!!!!”

 

Beth shrieked as loudly as her strained lungs allowed her. She wanted to stand, but she couldn’t, her breath leaving her in crashes of waves, making her entire body quake with sadness.

 

“Where is he?!!!”

 

She cried, fearing that she already knew the answer. The vividness of blood-stained images in her mind could only mean one thing… They were her memories. She remembered everything about her deceased father, from the tender way he had raised her since birth until his untimely and cruel death.

 

Beth was choking on her grief, the fresh pain of losing her father overwhelming her entire existence. She wanted him back, wanted all these images to be gone in her head so that she can go on and believe that her father still existed, somewhere in the vicinity of their home-state Georgia. This couldn’t possibly be real. It was to vindictive to be real… But then she realized that the world they had lived in now is a harsh and ruthless place.

 

Just when Beth was about to succumb to the darkness that loomed over her eyes, she felt the rushed caress of her beloved tracker above her brows, making her refocus.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong?” he whispered as he brushed her untamed hair away from her tearful eyes. Beth sobbed violently against his chest as she urgently wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

Denise, Tara and Maggie felt the immensity of the moment that they were intruding upon. The three of them nodded towards each other, leaving the weeping angel alone in the consoling embrace of her gentle-hearted archer.

 

The soft melody of her sobs filled the room with a cloud of bitter melancholy that broke Daryl’s already battered heart. He embraced her tighter, smoothing her hair backwards as he allowed his woeful miracle to weep in his arms.

 

“Can’t help you ‘f y’ don’t tell me what’s wrong..” he murmured, hoping to console Beth even more.

 

Beth whimpered, low on his chest as she continued crying.

 

“ _My daddy’s dead… isn’t he?”_

Daryl’s eyes closed as he released a deep sorrowful breath. There was nothing he could do to fix that.

 

“He is.”

 

Beth released more tears, mourning and grieving for the gentle man she had lost like it was the first time all over again.

 

“But I just got him back…” she croaked, feeling the homecoming of her memories with her father battle against the heartache of his death.

 

Daryl couldn’t raise the dead. Not in the way he wanted to anyway. But if he could, he would give up his flesh and blood to resurrect the old man that had been like a father to him as well. But there was nothing he could do except hold her, as he scooped her trembling body so that she was sitting across his lap while he cradled her on the floor.

 

“ ‘t was my fault you know..” he confessed bitterly. “Should’ve kept looking for that asshole.”

 

“But you didn’t… because I stopped you… right?” she whispered between sobs, her tears slowing down ever so slightly.

 

Daryl nodded mournfully. He couldn’t lie, but the last thing he had wanted was to cause his tearful songbird to harbor more guilt. Beth keened over closer to his body as she broke down from her remorse.

 

“ I just wanted to keep faith… wanted to hope for the best..”

She whimpered with regret.

 

_“That’s how unbelievably stupid I am.”_

Daryl couldn’t bear hear another single word from her misery. Softly, he cupped her jaw so that her sapphire eyes could meet his blue-gray ones.

 

“Hey… y’can cry as much as y’ want. But stop takin’ the blame for it.” He hushed, pressing her tear-stained cheeks against his pounding heart.

 

Beth whimpered softly against him, bitter words escaping her lips. “You were right all along, you know.”

 

“Some things just hurt too much to know.”

 

Daryl’s heart faltered at her revelation. This wasn’t exactly what he was thinking about when he had given her warning before, but it hurt him all the same to know that Beth was having a card time coming to grips with her new reality.

 

“Do y’wish you just never remembered?”

 

Beth’s tears halted in surprise as she considered his pained and loaded question. Of course it hurt her to no ends to see her father die before her eyes once more, and the wound in her heart felt fresh as coarse salt rubbed over it.

 

But did she wish she never remembered her father instead?

 

“Of course, not.” She breathed, feeling his tense body ease slightly with relief. She wondered if she had given him the answer that he needed.

 

_“When you care about people… hurt is kinda part of the package.”_

 

She breathed, pressing her palm against the hunters clenched jaw, reveling in the feeling of his roughened chin against her velvet fingers. Daryl gripped her fingers away from his jaw as he lightly grazed it against his fervent lips.

 

“He would have liked you, you know….” Beth whispered near his lips as slow tears continued to flow on her cheeks. “Even if you told him about us…”

 

“He always told me you were a good man.”

Daryl cleared his throat, unable to really find the proper words to respond to her sentiment. He settled with letting his angel know what he thought of the virtuous patriarch.

 

“Nah. _Hershel_ was a good man.” He murmured, remembering all those moments when the gentle farmer tended to his wounds, his eyes never judging him for the countless battle scars he worn around his back. He would never mention anything afterwards, only giving him the wisdom that Daryl occasionally sought out as he read to him the words of the Lord.

 

“He was the best, actually.” The archer chuckled, feeling nothing but respect towards his angel’s father.

 

“Yea.. he really was…” Beth breathed wistfully as she settled in her lover’s arms with bittersweet pang lancing in her chest.

 

“I remember when he got bit and I wanted him to just rest… But he wouldn’t.” She laughed, tears flowing down her cerulean eyes. “He’d tell me ‘Don’t look at me for what I’ve lost. Look at all the thing’s I’d gained.’”

 

_Courage. Perspective. Time with his daughters. The knowledge that could possibly save someone’s life one day in case they get bit as well._

 

“ I wish I’d remembered that all along…”  the seraph murmured pensively, reflecting upon her late father’s words of wisdom.

 

“ Are you gonna be okay?” he whispered back at her as her tears slowed to a halt. Beth nodded, slowly lifting her head up so that her gaze would match his in their pools of sincerity.

 

“Not yet… But I will be…” Beth sweetly replied to him as she snuggled herself closer in his arms. “Can we just.. stay here until then?”

 

Daryl nodded, readjusting his knees so that she could lay against him more comfortably. It didn’t matter that the rest of the world was waiting outside. For his mournful, perfect miracle… he would give her all the time in the world.

**************

_She was busy eating her fresh eggs and toast as her older siblings scattered by and bid their parents goodbye. There he was, holding her mother endearingly as they smiled at each other lovingly._

_He treaded towards their dining table, taking a seat before he took a large gulp of his coffee._

_“What’s the matter Doodlebug? You don’t like your breakfast?” the gentle father smiled down on her as he caressed her cheeks with his thumb._

_“No daddy.” She sweetly replied as she took another bite of her toast. Her father grinned in approval._

_She was deep in her thoughts as she chewed her food while her gaze remained at her father’s tender smile._

_“What is it then, Bethy?” the old man whispered, seeing the contemplative question form in his youngest daughter’s lips._

_“Do you think that someone will ever love me like you love Mama?” the innocent child questioned her surprised father, her eyes unblinking and gleaming with wonder._

_The old man chuckled as he brushed down her wild golden hair. “What makes you ask that?”_

_“You look at her like she’s an angel.” The girl astutely answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I want that too.”_

_The old man blushed as he stared once again at his loving wife._

_“I’ll tell you a secret honey,” the amused father laughed.  “Someday you’re going to meet a man, who is going to love you in a very different way that any of us can love you right now. But before you give your heart away, he needs to do more than just look at you like an angel… ok?”_

_“What does he need to do then?” the young girl furrowed in confusion._

_“When you find a man that not only looks at you, but also treats you like the precious angel that you are, one that protects you fiercely and takes care of your gentle heart with his every breath, more than Daddy ever could…”_

_“That’s when you give your heart and never let his go.”_

_The old man smiled towards his wife once more, praying that the future of his daughter would hold just as much, passion and adoration than he shared with his spouse, if not more. “But for now, why don’t you just love Mommy and Daddy the most? Hmmm?”_

_“Can you promise me that, my dear sweet Bethy?”_

_The young blonde nodded eagerly, etching his instructions deep in her heart. She reached for her father’s cheek as she placed the sweetest kiss on his skin._

_“I promise Daddy. I love you.”_

_“I love you so much, Doodlebug.”_

 

***************

 

 

_‘I found him, daddy.’_ Beth whispered in the air, inaudible to anyone but herself as she sobbed in her lover’s arms.  She smiled softly, tightening her embrace around the archer’s steady heartbeat.

 

‘ _You don’t have to worry about me anymore…’_

_‘I finally found him.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to leave your feedback. It validates my existence. :D


	32. Pull Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth find an undisrupted moment alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow, sweet and steamy one guys. Note the M rating. Enjoy the levity of the moment because this is the zombiepocalypse and safety isn’t always guaranteed. :D
> 
> Ok. Time for my most heartfelt, sincerest thank you’s to all of you who have left me love in some way. Especially Reignashii, Anna, Kitty007, selina12, Str1der2015, windsofdawn, Reilly, PicassoWithAPencil, Nicoline10, DarylShafow, Shy40, sansanfan110, taylorallura, selina12, Tweety83, GeniusDragon123, Rebecca, book_lover89, Rebecca, Kadzwaw, Debraskelchy, bethylloverforever, Sesshie, Ela1890, Kuddhu, jessa37, Lotus11, Guru115, MrsDixon91, stacey.coonan, blesdirishangel
> 
> AND ALL YOU LOVELY GUESTS THAT HAVE READ THIS FAR AND SUPPORTED ME.
> 
> Sometimes I lose my motivation and think that I’m just gonna stop, but your kind responses keep me so motivated. I hope you guys are still with me for the long haul. Thank you so so much.

 

 

# Pull Me Down

_Oh I heard you were trouble_  
And you heard I was trouble  
But your name is a wave washing over me  
No games just a slave to you totally  
Cause I don't care about what they say about you virgo  
And you don't care about what they say about me virgo  
But you know what they say about trouble  
  
I want you to know that I've got your back  
Even when the whole foundation seems cracked  
Two punk kids up against the world  
Ya trouble, there goes trouble  
We could be king and queen of the moonlight  
Two young lovers  
and when the moods right  
you hear me say 'I want you'  
  
So pull me down if you want to  
and I hope that you want to  
Cause I want to be your man  
And I wanna say it loud  
You can show me where trouble goes  
Tell me secrets only trouble knows  
Cause you wanna be my girl  
And you wanna say it loud  
Ohhh and you want to say it loud

_-Mikky Ekko_

\-------------------------------------

 

_“Daryl? Are you in there?”_

_Her soft footsteps were the only sound reverberating across the isolated room, along with the faint shuffling of her dragging blanket as it wrapped around her freezing body. Finally she found her object of desire, standing by the moon lit window as he gazed intently upon the night sky. He gruffed softly towards her, acknowledging her presence as he extended his left arm while she tucked herself within._

_“What are you doing here?” she whispered, joining him in his silent observation of the horizon from within the windows of their prison._

_“Couldn’t sleep.” He whispered, his body thrumming with anxiety and nervous energy as he prepared tomorrow’s run._

_She nodded in understanding, having the same affliction herself as she worried for this man’s life and the dangers he will face along with her family tomorrow. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his midriff as she rested her cheeks on his shoulder._

_“Me too.” She murmured softly, loud enough for him to hear but low enough not to alert anyone of their presence._

_“You walk into danger every day, and it terrifies me.. but when I think about tomorrow…”_

_“I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you….”_

_He inhaled deeply, letting her concerned words wash over him like a cascade of water awashing his soul. He didn’t think anyone in his life had ever been worried for him, before. Not until.. her._

_It was a lot more invigorating and paralyzing than he ever imagined._

_“If there’s any trouble while we’re gone.. I need you to run... as far away as y’can.” He murmured feeling more trepidation for his angel’s safety than his own._

_“I’ll come find you.”_

_She shook her head in disagreement, causing her throat to constrict. She couldn’t bear the thought of being separated even more from the man she adored._

_“I don’t want you to leave…”_

_The desperate cracking of her voice was like a twisted dagger piercing his heart. He wanted to tell her that he didn’t want to leave either. But whether he admitted it or not, he was a man of duty. And his duty right now was to protect his family and the woman he so cherished._

_“We all got jobs to do, right?” he murmured, caressing the curves of her dainty waist. The seraph nodded tearfully, knowing full well that they didn’t really have a choice. Not when it was her sister’s and her brother-in-law’s lives at stake._

_Slowly, she reached for her nape, using her porcelain fingers to unknot a strip of fabric away from her neck. She reached for the piece of silver dangling from the leather and gripped it tightly in her fist until her knuckles turned white._

_“Will you keep this for me then?” she tenderly breathed as her sparkling cerulean eyes met with the storm in his. She reached for his hand as she carefully placed the silver in the middle of his calloused palm. He recognized the item and held it tightly within his grasp. His heart stopped for a moment, believing the worst meaning in her gesture, until she placed her palms on his clenched jaws._

_“It’s your lucky charm now…”_

_The angel smiled as she gave him a significant piece of her heart._

_“Just promise you’ll bring it back to me… ok?”_

_He wanted to say yes, wanted to fervently nod and assure her that ‘Yes.’ he will always find my way back to her and he will return what she had delicately entrusted unto his care, but the sensible man within him prevailed._

_“Don’t you want this to always be with you…. Just in case?” he croaked tenderly as he attempted to return it, wanting her to have the keepsake she so treasured._

_“No.” she answered assuredly. “I’d rather you keep a part of me with you, instead.”_

_\----------------------_

 

 

The cold mist of the night covered the horizon with a grey blanket of fog. Her cerulean eyes were looking forward, but her gaze was unfocused as she tried to piece together her slowly recovering memories. She was once again tired and utterly spent as her body leaned gently against her warm archer’s side.

 

Daryl noticed that she was chewing her lips again, a habit that she only entertained whenever she was knee-deep in her thoughts.  He wanted to hear her voice, wanted to know that she wasn’t drowning in her grief but contentedly just thinking instead. He parted his lips to speak, but Beth managed to break the silence between them first.

 

“It’s nice… being in a watch tower again…” she murmured, thinking about the slivers of memories she has recovered, reminding her of the many times they chose to hide out from the world in the sanctuaries of their old home.

 

“We get to be outside, but we don’t have to worry so much about being killed in our sleep.” She pleasantly crooned, as she placed her lips against his neck. Daryl gruffed an inaudible reply, somewhat surprised by the contact of her lips against his skin.

 

“Thank you... for always takin’ care of me… ” She whispered, now placing a soft kiss against his lips. A soft groan escaped his throat as he tried to reel his thought back in. The last thing he wanted was to assault her once more with his desire, when she had already been through so much today.

 

“Don’t gotta thank me for nothin’.” He mumbled sincerely. He had nothing to give her but himself, yet she had given him the entire world. As far as the archer was concerned, he owed her the universe, if not more.

 

“That’s not true..” she whispered, thinking about every tender ministration that the kind hunter had always bestowed upon her. Ever since Beth had met Daryl at the farm, he came into her life, soft and quiet, like a winter storm, and lifted her from the ground like he was handling fine china. As she picked out the glass shards prickling his soul and marring his battered skin, he bandaged her wounds with care in return. He wiped the soot and dirt from her tear-stained cheeks as she nudged her face into his tender hands. And when they reached their fingers, ever so softly upon each other’s chests, they warmed their souls, thawing from the inside and out until their hearts slowly began to beat anew.

 

“You’ve given me.. _everything.”_

The silver-lit angel whispered as she ghosted her lips against his once more.

 

This time, Daryl did not hesitate, as he gently tasted the mesmerizing collision of cherries with cigarettes and wine. He could not imagine anything that would taste as sweet as her in his earnest mouth.  He drove his tongue inside her, setting of another shivering moan that was music to his ears. She was like an instrument for him to play, so finely tuned, so sensitive and responsive to his every eager touch. Whenever he caressed her _just right_ , his angel would make the most glorious melodies ring in the air--- visceral, intense, absolutely delicious cries of pleasure as he worshipped her with his lips and hands.

 

It did not take more than a moment, before Beth found herself soaking wet and aching for the archer once more. She grabbed Daryl’s hair urgently but with care, and pulled him closer until his erection was grazing against the unwanted fabric in her thighs. The blonde groaned in frustration, tugging his body closer until she found herself pinned once more to the solid floor, paralyzed with desire and carnal longing for the rigid man smoldering above her.

 

“Don’t make me beg…” the seraph breathed as she tenderly caressed the roughness in her lover’s jaw.

 

It was all the permission he needed to hear from her, and in a blink of an eye, she found herself without clothing , with the exception of her bra and her white frayed panties. Beth moaned in anticipation as she watched the hunter gaze at her like she was his prey. It sent thrilled shivers to her spine, her stomach coiling tighter as she reached for his lips once more.

 

 Slowly, he grazed his fingers upon the peaks of her breasts, his thumbs putting pressure on her pink, perked up nipples. Beth whimpered at the contact, but found herself needing more. Before Daryl could protest, she yanked off his leather vest as she began to unbutton his shirt off his chest.

Daryl assisted her fumbling fingers, speeding up his undressing so that he can resume on venerating her body once more. His blood was roaring now, every inch of their skin sparking with electricity as their skin glided against one another.  Beth yanked out her bra, needing to feel her bosom against his heaving chest, and whimpered as at the intimacy of their contact.

 

Daryl growled, low and rough in his throat as he began to lick and tease her supple breasts while his finger’s glided once more towards her glistening folds. The angel mewled, impulsively bucking her hips to deepen his contact, but his fingers remained teasing, swirling around her until she was at the precipice of pleasure and insanity.

 

Beth ground her teeth at his heady torture, feeling inflamed and frustrated as he toyed with her relentlessly. ‘ _Two can play that game.’_ she thought as she yanked the trackers belt off and unbuttoned his jeans. Daryl groaned as his erection sprung out from its restraints, leaving only the thin fabric of his boxers as a barrier between him and her eager hands.

 

He raised his lips to the hollows of her throat as he thrusted two fingers inside her, crooking it and hitting her in that spot that turned her concentration away from his member as she released a long, breathless moan. She was shuddering against him as both her hands grabbed as tightly as she could against his bare shoulders, clawing and biting as he assaulted her sweetly again and again.

 

She was soaking wet against his fingers now, causing himself to harden beyond comprehension. A soft groan escaped his throat as he felt her teeth glide along his shoulders, her body grinding against his hands lewdly and lasviciously until she keened over breathlessly as he entered her with another finger, filling her so deliciously as he rubbed his thumbs against her tender bud in perfect, merciless circles. Her sex was quivering now, her whimpers intensifying into desperate please as their slick bodies glided against each other.

 

_It was too much. No. It was never enough._

 

“Come for me, girl…” he growled, needing to watch her scarlet blush take over her milky pearlescent skin as he pleasured her in the ways he remembered how.

 

_“Daryl---“_

Her orgasm rolled over her like an earthquake in a storm, ripping her into shreds as electricity radiated from her core to the very tips of her fingertips. A torrent of pleasure flooded into her veins, making her arch backwards—almost painfully so--- while the archer continued his assault on her sex as he lavished her breasts with attention.  She felt herself sizzling, erupting, exploding as she clung tightly against the archer as she rode out the scintillating sensation he had caused.

 

Finally, Beth collapsed, her bones nothing but a puddle intertwined around his arms. She winced as he gently withdrew his hands away from her sex, giving her an empty sensation of loss. Daryl caressed her neck before kissing it lightly, his eyes ablaze with pleasure and contentment as he watched her shudder in the waves of her orgasm.

 

“Did ya like that?” he softly grunted, hypnotized by the rise and fall of her heaving chest. The angel nodded slowly, meeting her gleaming ocean-blue eyes with his navy irises.

 

“What about you?” she whispered, slowly reaching to undress him further to make her state of wanton. Daryl vehemently shook his head, refusing to despoil his angel with the stain of his desire.

 

Unluckily—or luckily--- for him, Beth was done being a patient woman for him. Not when it came to his selflessness that always prevented him to seek what he deserved. Resiliently, the blonde woman reached for the layers of clothing sitting low in his hips, tentatively shining her earnest eyes upon his in the way she knew he could never resist.

 

“Please…” she murmured, a slight blush of embarrassment mixing in her translucent skin’s scarlet flush.

 

_“I want to…”_

 

The hesitant protector sucked in a sharp breath of air as he felt her velvet fingers glide along the tightened muscles of his tautness. He needed to refuse her, needed everything they shared to be about his devotion for the angel alone, but then her hands glided softly along the fabric covering his pulsating member and all he could do was nod.

Slowly he assisted her as they pulled off the rest of his clothing, along with his boots. Beth couldn’t help but gasp as his erection sprung free away from the restraints of his boxers, presenting the uncontested truth of just how much the archer truly wanted her.

 

She sat on her knees as she reached for him, her eyes unblinking and eager with the desire to pleasure the hunter in the carnal ways she remembered in her memories. Slowly her right hand reached and gripped around his girth, reveling in its silky yet hardened quality.

 

Daryl hissed as he felt the immediate contact of her velvet skin against his manhood. Fever flooded on his skin as he clenched his teeth from the pleasure of her slow and steady strokes. It was his turn to stop breathing for a second before he let a low growl escape his tightening throat, as he placed his larger palms over hers, helping her with delicious pace she had set upon torturing him with.

 

He sighed and groaned as her fingers stroked faster down his aching member. Her eyes glowed with lust, darker and deeper as her movements quickened, more confident in each stroke with every moan of pleasure he rewarded her with. She loved the feeling of his want, long and hard and eager for her every touch.

 

He was panting harder now, pulling her body closer to his. Just when Beth recognized the look on his tortured brows, an uncouth memory presented her with a vulgar idea. As she felt his hardness thrum with his impending release, she shifted her knees down and placed her lips around him, instinctively licking his hard, hard, length from his balls to his tip.

 

“Fuck, Beth!” the shocked archer hissed, gripping her shoulders tightly as he tried to resist the waves of pleasure washing over him. This did nothing but ignite the seraph even further, making her tighten her lips and suck eagerly on his firmness until she was filled with his flesh to her throat.

 

That was all it took, and he was _gone._

 

Gone to sweet oblivion as the warmth of her mouth sent him over the edge. He unclenched and clenched his fist as she slightly increased her rhythm, making him stiffen and quiver as he came in her mouth, his body pulsing with each spurt.

Beth knew how she tasted from Daryl’s fingertips, but she never realized that he would taste better on her tongue. He tasted like fear, and anger, and longing, and love, melded together in the intoxicating sweat of his skin.

 

The angel savored every drop.

 

The both of them collapsed in a dazed heap on the floor, heaving and reveling in the pleasure they both shared. Daryl’s head tilted towards the ceiling, unbelieving over the explosiveness of his relief. It had been _too long_. In his long days of grief, he didn’t once even dare touch himself, knowing that whatever void could never be filled by anything other than his miracle’s warmth.

 

_‘DO YOU MIND?! THERE ARE CHILDREN TRYING TO SLEEP!”_

The angry teasing voice of Michonne echoed in the air, causing the couple’s eyes to widen as they cringed in slight embarrassment. They wondered just how far their cries of pleasure traveled among their compound, forgetting that they were supposed to be on silent watch.

 

Daryl grunted upwards, exposing his bare chest to the window before he flung his middle finger in response to his friend’s teasing. Beth giggled breathlessly, as she watched her beloved archer stoop to the floor to replace his clothes from the waist down. He handed the woman her sweater which she gratefully wore, before he sunk back down to the floor to hold her once more.

 

“Where the hell did that come from?” Daryl gruffed in wry amusement. Beth laughed in slight embarrassment as she shifted her gaze away.

 

“I told you… I’m starting to remember now…” she replied, as she resumed her watch on the streets.

 

“I’m starting to feel… more complete.”

 

Daryl cringed at himself, his happiness for his beloved battling with his dread of the eventful day.

The angel turned to him as she kissed his clenched jaw.

 

“And it’s all because of you…” she whispered. “Because you keep putting my pieces back together… even when I keep breakin’..”

 

A heavy knot of guilt weighed heavily in Daryl’s core. He knew she didn’t really know what he was thinking about, but his mind tried to avert the looming thoughts of a valuable piece of Beth’s identity that he had been keeping for himself. He knew that what he had been hiding was a very important key that might trigger the rest of her memories, and it was so near… but he couldn’t find the courage to return it to her.

 

He scoffed an inaudible reply to her, keeping his eyes lowered so that she might not perceive his guilt, but then her fingers softly cupped upon his jaws and he was hypnotized once more by the sincerity shining in her stare.

 

“I don’t know who I am…” she murmured. “But sometimes… when I look at your eyes... I can’t help but feel like _you_ do.”

 

Daryl’s heart clenched with bittersweet angst.

 

_He did. Know her. All of her._

 

He knew her in all of her grace and mercy, in all of her gentleness and wrath. He knew how to make her sing sweet cries in the air and he knew all the ways he could possibly break her fragile heart. He knew her for all that who she was, and all that she has become. He knew her before he knew the abyss of his very own soul.

 

Gently, he reached for her trembling hands as he grazed the pads of her fingers along his worshipping lips. Beth’s breath hitched in the tenderness of their intimacy.

 

She wanted him to know. Needed him to know. That despite her fragmented soul, and hollowed mind, one emotion remained constant and true; that her damaged heart was Daryl’s to keep… that her heart had been his all along…

 

“Do you want to know a secret?” she whispered, nuzzling closer so that she could hear the thundering of his chest.

 

Daryl nodded, squeezing her palms softly as a request for her to continue.

 

_“I think I’m fallin’ hard for you… all over again.”_

The archer’s heart stopped for an infinitesimal moment in time, his blood thundering as it seared a path through the very depths of his soul, reigniting him once again with the spark of her love.

 

  _‘You don’t mean that.’_ He wanted to reply, wanted to deny the very possibility that he could find happiness once again in this godforsaken world. To believe would mean opening up to the flames of hope once more, and he knew just how dangerous it is to play with fire.

 

He had heard about the tale of ‘Icarus and the Sun’ and had always heeded its true warning to never reach what was beyond his grasp. However, he had never been certain if the true moral of his story was not to fly too high, or whether it was to ‘forget the wax and the feathers and build better wings for him to fly’.

 

But Daryl was nothing but a powerless man, driven with longing and thirst for the promise of life. 

 

“Do _you_ wanna know secret?” he replied, softly as he brushed her silver silken hair behind her ears. Beth nodded softly as he leaned into his touch.

 

His throat constricted as he tried to find the correct order of words in his difficult confession.

 

“The day I lost you…” he harshly murmured, the memory of the painful day still fresh in his heart. “The day _this_ happened.” He softly caressed the soft area of her head that still made him lurch with mortal fear.

 

“I thought to myself… ‘ _This is it. This is the end….. I ain’t never gonna feel the same way again..’ “_ the archer’s body softly quivered, recollecting the anguish of losing her like it was just yesterday. His angel brushed the hair off his tortured brows, easing him into continuing his words.

 

“But then.. everyday, after… I kept seein’ you.” He chuckled, remembering the phantom of his blonde miracle that constantly visited him in his dreams. “Kept talkin to you like you wasn’t gone… like it was just all a dream…”

 

“But _you_ were the dream… I just didn’t wanna wake up.”

 

“Didn’t matter if I couldn’t touch you, didn’t matter if I couldn’t hold you… As long you were there, I could take it..” Beth’s heart was twisting in her soul as she heard the bitter anguish in her lover’s words.

 

“Wakin’ up was always the hard part, cause I didn’t even know which one’s real anymore…” the heartbroken archer continued. She couldn’t help but shed soft tears of sorrow as her heart ached for the man supplicated before her.

 

Finally, he released the words that he knew would never escape him if he didn’t confess it now.

 

“The thing is, I’ve already been fallin’ hard for you since the start, Beth…” he whispered, his words, true and clear and sincere like it were the only words that ever mattered in his life.

 

“ Even when you I thought you were dead… I never stopped… I never could…”

 

Her breath hitched at the immensity of his declaration, her veins thrumming with stardust as he lit her soul aflame.

 

“And now that you’re back… “ Daryl murmured, low and earnest before placing a fervent kiss upon her imploring swollen lips.

 

“I don’t really think I ever will…”

 

And as their lips merged together once more, the two souls realized how perfectly it all fit, with her fevered hands in his dampened hair and his yearning lips molded against her earnest mouth. And so they lost themselves deep into the person they so dearly loved, and in the process, found a lost part of themselves within each other, too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Notes: Let me know if you don’t like these kinds of slow and tender chapters… I could speed things up if you want. I just really love all the small moments in between. I have so many of them in my head.


	33. Arsonist's Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth's party goes without a hitch, until it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOAAA THIS IS INTENSE GUYS. I’m sorry for the slight delay, but it’s the weekend and I usually devote that to my husband. Anyways, this was particularly long to make up for it. I hope you enjoy.  
> Please also note that this is an M rated fic. Not only for sex but for violence. There’s a lot of the latter in this chapter. You have been warned. :D

 

# Arsonist’s Lullaby

When I was a child, I heard voices...  
Some would sing and some would scream  
You soon find you have few choices...  
I learned the voices died with me

When I was a child, I'd sit for hours  
Staring into open flame  
Something in it had a power,  
Could barely tear my eyes away

All you have is your fire...  
And the place you need to reach -  
Don't you ever tame your demons  
But always keep 'em on a leash

When I was 16, my senses fooled me  
Thought gasoline was on my clothes  
I knew that something would always rule me...  
I knew the scent was mine alone

 **All you have is your fire**  
And the place you need to reach  
Don't you ever tame your demons  
But always keep 'em on a leash

When I was a man I thought it ended  
When I knew love's perfect ache  
But my peace has always depended  
On all the ashes in my wake

All you have is your fire,  
And the place you need to reach  
**Don't you ever tame your demons,  
But always keep 'em on a leash...**

 **-** Hozier

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“Did you see me do that? I can take down like three at a time now!”_

_He soft melodious laughter filled the air, leaving him filled warmth and secret pride for the fast-learning warrior. She was improving quickly, not only with her gun skills but as well as with the way she wielded her knife and her bow._

_“Uhuh. Don’t start gettin’ too cocky now.” He mumbled, actually very pleased with her progress. But he didn’t want her overconfident in the wild. He wanted her alert, and ready to attack._

_“Oh please!” She scoffed, filled with joy as she felt the increasing strength in her body as her mentor rigorously trained her. She had been learning to fight.. and it was all thanks to his patient guidance, but she couldn’t help but tease._

_“Oh you’re just jealous because I’m kinda a bad-ass now!” she giggled as she attempted to nock his crossbow with her arms. She made it halfway through this time._

_He grunted at her, loving the way she smiled back at him whenever he humored her. “Sure y’ are, Greene. Whatever ya say.”_

_The angel giggled as she flung her arms enthusiastically around his neck before placing a tender peck upon his lips._

_“You know what that makes me, right?” She whispered innocently as she grazed her lips against him once more. Her paramour nodded, asking her to answer her self-inflicted question._

_“It makes me the blonde bad-ass, who’s completely in love with a bigger bad-ass.”_

_And in in that moment, he never thought he had ever heard anything as adorable and sweet and true in his life._

_\-------------------------------------------_

Beth found herself growling at her reflection once more, yanking at the tangled web of golden silk that refused to cooperate with her comb. She had been trying to fix herself up, not only because she wanted to make a good second-first-impression to the family she was about to meet, but also because she secretly wanted to see how Daryl would react to the new outfit she had put together from the clothes that Tara had given her.

 

The woman huffed in frustration, resigning herself to her usual braids pinned at the back of her head with her deadly miniscule blades.  Taking one last glance in the mirror, she retreated to the doorway to meet her awaiting archer.

 

“Does this look ok?” she sheepishly asked the hunter as she brushed her hair to her ear.

 

It took more than a moment for Daryl to reply, as he watched her stalk out of the bathroom. She was clad in black denim tightly clinging to every sensual curve of her long, slender legs. As he traced her slender figure upwards, he saw the sexiest black lace bra slightly peeking through her flowing white tank top that hugged her chest and waist so tantalizingly well. As the innocent seraph bent over to lace up her black combat boots, he couldn’t help but feel a slight simmering of desire in his veins, watching as she alluringly exposed the curves of her body from where he stood breathless.

 

Beth blinked at him for a second, trying to gauge his reaction before Daryl cleared his throat and averted his eyes away.

 

“Y’ look good.” He stuttered, as he tried to hide his arousal that had increasingly been coming back to him in waves ever since his angel’s return.

 

The blonde flushed pink, flustered as she understood his understated compliment. “Thank you..”

Slowly, she reached for his awaiting hand as they exited their home towards the street that led to Rick’s house.

 

“Y’ sure you wanna do this?” Daryl softly questioned, his voice low and laced with concern. She nodded in reply, rewarding the hunter with a genuine smile for his slight trepidation.

 

“I’ll be fine…” she murmured, finally finding the courage to meet all of her family once and for all. Regardless of whether she regained her memories with them or not, she wanted to establish a friendly relationship with the people who have welcomed her in the safety of their community.

 

“You don’t have to worry about me Daryl… I’m ready.”

 

The archer found some reassurance in the steadiness of her voice. Although he still wasn’t completely sold on the idea to place the sensitive warrior around too many people, it was at least his responsibility to let his songbird try. He squeezed her hand gently, more to soothe his anxiety than to assuage hers.

 

“We can leave anytime, just say the word.”

 

Beth nodded before she composed herself with a deep breath as they both faced the porch that lead inside their leader’s house and the celebration within. Shaking of the last of her nervousness, the blonde squeezed his hands in return, allowing his steady grip on her to lead them towards the entrance.

 

_Knock. Knock.Knock._

 The doorway quickly opened to reveal Beth’s older sister grinning widely, welcoming the couple to the gathering.   


“I’m so glad you’re here!” Maggie sighed with relief as they walked towards the living room, where they found Glenn casually sitting by the sofa with a beer in his hand, while Carl sat next to a window with his baby sister in his arms. As they looked further they found Sasha having a friendly conversation with Carol as they began serving out the food.

 

The room was lit up with multiple lanterns, as the sweet melodies of music played softly in the background. All around the room were paper garlands, hung about in bright cheerful colors while a large banner splayed across the walls, reading ‘Welcome Home Beth!’

 

It was almost too much for Daryl, finding the entire occasion too frivolous for his tastes but then he saw the wide grin that spread across his glowing seraph’s flushed face and he realized that the older sister didn’t do so bad after all.

 

“Where’s Rick and Michonne?” The archer questioned, seeking out his brother since they were celebrating in his house.

 

Glenn answered as he handed the hunter a bottle of beer. “They’re out on patrol, but they should be back soon.” Shifting his eyes from his comrade, he extended his hands casually towards the hesitant blonde beside him.

 

“Hey there Beth, how are you feeling?”

 

Beth released Daryl’s hand that she was tightly clinging to and greeted her brother-in-law cordially. While she did not actually remember too many things about her time with Glenn, something within her tugged at her strings and told her that he was one of the few people who could be trusted.

 

“Better every day.” She replied, genuinely grateful for his concern.

 

She was about to continue her conversation with Glenn when she heard a young boy approach her from behind. Her heart lurched as she saw Carl walk towards her, his eyes blazing with some unknown emotion.

 

“Hey.” The boy greeted as he halted before her. Beth smiled tensely in reply, finding herself completely unprepared for a confrontation with him. From a small distance, her gentle protector sat, alert and observant and ready to intervene at the first sign of her distress. She steeled herself in anticipation for more of Carl’s harsh words, only to be shocked by an apologetic smile from the young man’s face.

 

“I heard you remembered Judith.” he mumbled, not quite lowering his eyes but not truly meeting her gaze either while his hands busied with playing with his younger sister.

 

“I did.” She nodded, reaffirming his silent question. Carl hesitantly peered down Judith with an endearing smile, before he slowly placed her within Beth’s eager embrace. The baby squealed in delight as she saw her caretaker’s face that she loved, while Beth lovingly kissed her cheeks again and again.

 

“I’m sorry… about… before..” The tween mumbled as he watched his sister giggle in glee in the angel’s presence. He didn’t really know what came over him before, rejecting his old friend in her hour of confusion instead of treating her with as much understanding and care as she had given him and his baby sister. When he remembered his rude reintroduction to Beth, he couldn’t help but cringe in remorse.

 

“Forget about it.” The cheerful blonde replied, letting her gentle nature shine through with the sweetest smile. For a quick second, Carl almost recognized the old Beth glowing from within her.

 

“No, really.. I am.. very sorry.” The sharp shooter insisted, finding the burden of his guilt too heavy to be dismissed so easily. He at least owed her a sincere apology for his brashness.

 

“It’s ok… I understand…” Beth murmured assuredly towards him while her eyes remained focused on the soft bundle of joy in her arms.

 

_“Sometimes.. I don’t recognize myself in the mirror too.”_

Carl nodded, completely understanding what she was trying to convey. She had changed, but then again, so did everyone else in his family. Everyone has hardened their spirits, including him, and in doing so , they have ineffably changed the core of their morality as well.

 

“But I was stupid.” He replied, shame lacing his tightened throat. “I should have known. I should have let you know that you were not alone…”

 

“But I wasn’t alone...” Beth interrupted his thoughts, not allowing the young man to bear more self-loathing on her account. Her gaze reflexively drifted from the light blue irises of the boy before her to the darkened azure irises of the man intensely and endearingly watching her all this time.

 

Carl followed her gaze only to flush scarlet as he observed the passionate way the couple looked at each other. He coughed in surprise, feeling like he was intruding upon a secret conversation the two of them were having between their smoldering eyes.

 

“I’m sorry we left you…” the young man whispered as he stared at the ground with remorse. “But I’m so glad you found your way back.”

 

“Me too..” She breathed softly and sincerely in reply. Gradually, she handed Judith back to her brother, but not before giving her a sweet adoring kiss. “Thanks for letting me hold her.”

 

“Anytime you want.” He smiled, relieved at the friendship he had regained with his long-lost ally. He retreated back to the window as he crooned at his sister, while the blonde rogue treaded towards her awaiting companion.

 

“Everythin’ okay?” he gruffed softly in her ears. She placed a chaste kiss in his cheeks as she nodded. Daryl coughed in slight embarrassment as everyone in the room stood shocked and surprised by their unexpected intimacy. They all caught themselves quickly after, resuming in their activities and conversations as they pretended not to notice. If anyone had any objections with their current relationship, no one dared say anything against the defensive hunter who only held his angel tighter against him.

 

Everything was going smoothly, with the euphoric woman sitting contently as she exchanged friendly banter with her family until more people entered the room. Slowly, more and more of their people joined in on the celebration, with Abraham and Eugene roaring in a heated debate on the effectiveness of body armor while Tara, Rosita, Denise and Father Gabriel walked around in cheerful salutations.

 

All of a sudden, Beth found herself suffocating, like the air had gone too thick and heavy for her lungs to breathe in. It was like the walls around her were slowly closing in, making the entire area too crowded, too loud, and too overwhelming for her. She tried her earnest to hide the tension slowly building in the sinews of her muscles, but as more time passed, her anxiety intensified, leaving her shaking and her vision tearfully blurred.

 

“I need some air.” She gasped, rapidly standing to make way for the doorway. Daryl quickly motioned to follow her but she stopped him before he could rise from the comforts of the sofa.

 

“No. You stay here.” She smiled, assuring the worried warrior that there was no need for him to follow. “I’ll only take five minutes.”

 

Of course he did not want her to leave his side at any moment, but he also did not want to impose. If she insisted that she was strong enough to handle this situation, then he would give her the benefit of the doubt and allow her to recompose herself on her own terms.

 

He hesitantly nodded in resignation as he sank down the sofa once more. He reached for her hands, tenderly caressing her slender fingers before he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

 

“I’ll be right here.” He murmured, secretly hoping she wouldn’t take too long. Beth gratefully smiled at him, thanking the archer for his kind understanding before she rushed towards the exit in pursuit to clear her aching head.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

She was walking down the street, appreciating the cool air filling her lungs in contrast to the warm and heavy blanket that lingered within the house. She was doing so well too, finding comfort in the presence of the people she did not recognize but shared a history with, until the room suddenly filled with too many strangers and she found herself choking in distress.

 

Beth cringed at herself, wishing she could be _normal_ , just like everyone else who only struggled with the undead and the hostile living. These people meant her no harm… she knows that… but every instinct within her screamed to flee the area due to their overwhelming presence.

 

She was busy steadying her breath as she stared upon the glowing embers of the red, setting sun when another uneasy feeling settled deep within her gut. One moment she was trying to relax her body, the next she was priming herself for battle as she sensed danger looming nearer. From the corner of her eye she saw it; the slight opening of the gates that protected their enclosed community, showing signs of a breach.

 

The rogue reached for pistol instinctively, crouching behind the walls as she listened for sounds of any struggle. Her eyes sharpened as she heard a pained cry to her west, along with the menacing sounds of men scrambling about.

 

 _“The blonde bitch! Tell us where she is?!”_ a burly man hissed as he pressed a knife against Michonne’s trembling throat. Surrounding her were six other men, all armed to the tee with automatic weapons while her partner, Rick lay unconscious in the ground.

 

Beth gasped sharply, recognizing who these group of men were and the danger they posed to everyone in their home. She could not believe that they had managed to follow her for so long, hoping that she had dodged their tail after the eventful cabin fire.

 

“I DON’T KNOW WHO YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!” Michonne hissed back, grunting as she took another punch to her stomach from her denial. She spat out the blood pooling in her mouth bitterly, her eyes blazing unfazed in the face of imminent death. The blonde could not believe the extents that the woman is taking to protect her.

 

Without wasting another second, she silently treaded closer to the group, crouching behind the cover of nearby bushes to close her distance from them. However, in her haste to rescue Michonne as quickly as she can, the angel accidentally stepped across a brittle twig, making a loud crunching sound and alerting the men of her presence.

 

All eight intruders shifted their guns from the battered swordswoman to the paralyzed rogue behind them. The leader of the group smirked menacingly as he recognized the woman whom they have been hunting.

 

“Don’t know what we’re talkin bout, huh?” the man laughed as he kicked Michonne right at her gut.

 

“You found me.” Beth replied, her voice unwavering and without fear.

 

“Now let her go.”

 

“Oh, we will… as soon as you come along with us.” He replied, beckoning her to come nearer while one of his allies held the knife against her friend’s throat.

 

“Beth, don’t!” Michonne yelped, not wanting the courageous young blonde to sacrifice herself in exchange for her safety.

 

“I’ll go with you. But you leave my people _alone_.” She hissed back at the sinister leader.

 

“Well that’s not really up to me is it?” he chuckled, unconcerned by the glowering woman’s demands. “You know it’s _him_ that decides.”

 

Beth closed her eyes as complete terror clouded her mind. Flashes of red threatened to overcome her, but she fought against it, fully knowing how reckless she could be in her state of fury. She knew that she could not risk losing control, at least not until Michonne was safe.

 

“Fine. But let her go.” She replied, slowly stepping closer to the group of men leering threateningly on her shaking body. She lowered her gun to the floor before she raised her arms up in surrender and walked towards the hostile group of survivors. She stopped only when she was a full feet away from them, and the leader signaled one of his men to cuff her.

 

Beth’s heart pounded violently against her chest as she felt the sharp cold bite of metal wrapping tightly against her wrists. She did not feel fear however, her spirit resolute to see this situation through without any further casualty. Her first priority was protecting her friends, her family, and her love. And so she waited patiently until an opportunity would present itself, her eyes steadily ablaze as she signaled the swordswoman before her to prepare for attack.

 

As the man secured her wrists in the handcuffs, the leader walked towards her, sneering as he eyed her body lustfully from head to toe.

 

“What I would give to have a woman like you cuffed like that in my bed.” He chuckled darkly, his lecherous intentions glazing over his muddy brown eyes.

 

“But you know how this works… You. Are. His. Property.”

 

“ I ain’t anyone’s!” The simmering seraph growled back in reply. She knew that it was a lie… she belonged to somebody now, her heart, her soul, her everything. But she wasn’t his property in his heart.

 

“Oh we’ll see about that.” He replied, grabbing her by the hair violently, making her tear up and wince in pain. She snarled at him viscerally, hating the contact of her skin with his, until the burly man punched her viciously in her stomach, making her roil and collapse on the ground.

“That was from _him._ ” He declared in a low threatening growl as he stooped over her quaking body. He then withdrew back a step, only to kick her in same area with twice the amount of force.

 

“ _That… was from me.”_ He chuckled, pointing at the large, angry scar that marred him from his temple to his lips.

 

The seraph coughed as the piercing pain in her ribs overtook her. “You won’t kill me… He’ll kill you.”

 

The man before her roared loudly, finding humor in her challenge. “I can’t kill you.. that’s true, that’s true.” He sarcastically contemplated as he brushed his mustache down with his hands. “But I can.. _hurt you.”_

 

He gave Beth another swift kick to the side of her ribs.

 

Beth was losing control now, the edges of her vision clouding with the red and black that she tried desperately to hold back. She wouldn’t be able to hold on any longer, but she needed Michonne safe first. As she coughed out the copper liquid that stained her mouth, she subtly looked at her friend before her and gave a single nod.

 

_NOW!_

The samurai understood, nodding imperceptibly and in a split moment, she grabbed the knife against her throat with her bare hands and shoved it up the jaws of her perpetrator. She then grabbed the gun in his holster, only to find herself a second too late as another man hit her in the head with the butt of his rifle, effectively making her lose her consciousness.

 

At the same moment, Beth lunged for the leader’s leg, pulling him violently to the ground as he lost his balance. From the corner of her eye she saw Michonne fall to the ground and her heart lurched. The darkness overcame her, her blood boiling with merciless fury until she was once again a goddess of wrath incarnated. In the span of three seconds, she managed to straddle atop the fallen man and grab the pistol off his belt. She fired three bullets, each of them landing squarely on the brows of her perpetrator before the scarred man slapped her body off him and yanked the gun out of her reach.

 

Beth saw stars dancing in her eyes, but she didn’t feel any pain. All that flowed within the rivers of her veins was the unending thirst to see this man’s blood gushing in her hands and that was what she fully intended to do.

 

Without hesitation she growled ferociously as she attempted to tackle the man down. He crouched in response, steadying himself as he grabbed the enraged woman by the hair. Beth foresaw his counter attack, and so she twisted sideways away from his other hand’s grasp. Ignoring the sharp pain coming from her head she leaped over, wrapping the chains of her handcuffs around the assailant’s neck as she pressed her knees on his back, effectively shocking him.

 

The attacker’s eyes bulged out as he felt his throat slowly collapse under the pressure of her chokehold. Beth’s eyes gleamed victorious as she watched the man before her slowly turn purple, the whites of his eyes violently popping into an angry scarlet shade as the life faded away from him. He was frantic now, scratching every exposed area of her tightening arms in an attempt to be free and drawing blood, but the wrathful rogue paid no attention to her wounds.

 

No, all she could do was growl in pleasure as she watched him struggle against the metal encaging his throat and her wrists, until she gave her arms a final heave and snapped his neck in two.

 

His death was a marvelous feeling in her blood-lusted veins.

 

Doing all these however, took too much time that she did not have. As the vengeful angel of war shoved the leaders body out of her arms, the remaining four men surrounded her, effectively pinning her down in each of her limbs until she was helplessly flailing in the ground.

 

“Let me go!” she shrieked in a piercing voice that did not sound like hers. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She wasn’t supposed to get caught. She had been too reckless once more. She fought against the four men, but they were too strong. Panic began to bubble in her throat as she felt the four intruder’s begin to grope her in her vulnerable state, uncaring of her protestation and her tearful wrath.

 

_“I SAID LET ME GO!”_

She yelled loudly, pure terror now lacing every fiber of her being as she dreaded being returned to the dreadful place that she had escaped from before. Her resistance was rewarded by numerous punches to the face and body, making her lose her already unsteady breath. Her heart was thundering now, her vision blurring not with fury but with complete and utter fear for what awaited her should she not be able to escape. Before she knew what she was doing, she called out to him. Called out to the name always earnest on her lips, in desperate hopes to save her from a gruesome fate worse than death.

 

_“DARYL!!!!!!!!!”_

\-------------------

 

She was taking too long. It had been past ten minutes already and he still found himself staring at the door and awaiting her return.

 

Daryl had been trying his hardest to ignore the uneasy feeling that had settled in his stomach since her sudden departure. At first he believed it to be just his natural inclination to seek her out because he secretly depended on her steady presence. But as the minutes passed, his anxiety tightened and intensified until he literally felt like crawling out of his skin.

 

 _‘Give her time, Dixon. She’ll come back.’_ The archer reassured himself, rectifying his unease with a cold swig of beer. He needed to control himself, needed to be able to give her the space that she had solemnly asked for. His self-control however, barely lasted as Carol entered the living room with a worried look on her brows.

 

“Where’s Rick and Michonne? They’re late.”

 

Maggie was the one to answer first.  “ I know. They should’ve been here twenty minutes ago. They probably just got caught up in something.”

 

That was all the excuse that he needed as he swiftly rose from the sofa and reached for his bow.

 

“I’ll go look for them. I need’a smoke too.” He gruffed, anxious to leave the party that he could never enjoy without his angel by his side. The rest of the group agreed as they continued on their separate discussions.

 

“I’ll go with you.” Carol smiled, needing the change of scenery herself but secretly hiding another agenda. Daryl scoffed as she followed him outside, knowing fully well that he will be bombarded with questions as soon as the two friends were alone.

 

“So.. did you tell her, yet?”

 

“Nah. She ain’t ready.” He mumbled, not really wanting to talk about his newly formed plan to woo his beloved once more. “Trust me, I know.”

 

The older woman sighed in exasperation. “But you _will_ tell her, right?”

 

Before the archer could respond, he heard the sharp echoes of gunshot coming from down the street. His heart lurched in terror as his eyes met with Carol’s, both of them signaling each other to prepare for an intruder.

 

The easy going demeanor of the older woman drastically changed to that of a cold hearted warrior, ready to do whatever it takes to defend her family. She grabbed her favorite knife and secured it in her grip as her and the predatorial hunter silently treading towards the source of the sounds.

 

They were making a steady progress as they reached the halfway across the street only to find a group of unknown men in the middle of a skirmish with a resisting woman.

 

Daryl’s heart stopped, his blood curdling cold as he caught a glimpse of the wild golden cascade of silk he so adored, stained red as it flailed wildly against the concrete floor. His hands tightened against his bow as his pupils dilated until the blues of his eyes disappeared, leaving only the black abyss of his fury in his sharpened vision.

 

_“DARYL!!!!”_

She cried for him, hopelessly, fearfully, _desperately_.

 

As he found his beloved pinned to the ground helplessly with four strangers brutally attacking her, all reasonable left his mind, making way for the inherently dark part of his soul to consume him. All that he cared about was the desperate pleas escaping his angel’s bloodied lips and how he wanted to spill all the blood they had made her shed and more. His lungs filled with scorching, white-hot fury as he released the most blood-curdling roar.

 

“LET GO OF HER!”

 

His wrath burned everything around him in a haze of red and all of a sudden, it was like everything moved in slow motion. Ignoring the urgent cries of Carol from behind him, telling him to calm down, he sprinted towards her, his bolt quickly piercing one man’s throat before he crushed his skull with his thundering foot. He then swung his crossbow to the head of the second man, releasing his hold on one of Beth’s cuffed wrists.

 

The second man stumbled backwards, but quickly regained his footing as he pointed his AK-47 towards the vengeful hunter. Daryl swung sideways, barely missing the bullets before he closed in on the frightened man, swinging his knife upwards until it hit the man’s heart and twisted it with a ferocious snarl.

 

The third man pointed his gun towards Daryl, but before he could pull the trigger, his body dropped dead to the ground as Carol successfully dispatched him a bullet to the head.

 

Daryl stalked towards the last intruder remaining, his hands trembling and fearful eyes blown wide as he held Beth’s sobbing body against his chest with a gun to her head.

 

“I’ll kill her! I swear to god I’ll kill her.” The frightened man cried as he dragged the quivering angel further away from the glowering hunter’s reach. Beth sobbed and reached for Daryl, only to be muted by his grotesque, disgusting hands.

 

The last thing that the archer needed to see was the barrel of a gun pointed at his precious miracles head. The blazing heat in his eyes turned cold, blank and bitter, like the center of the winter storm. Everything dissolved around him, his fear, his anger, his trepidation, and all that remained was a husk of a man who intended to kill his angel’s attacker with his bare hands.

 

“ _How dare you fuckin’ touch her.”_

He murmured, low and sinister and full of threat. His face was emotionless, his eyes completely devoid of light, like that of a killer whose only intent is devouring his helpless prey.

 

“ _How dare you fuckin’ touch WHAT’S MINE.”_

The voracious hunter growled this time, his steps disturbingly slow and ominous as he closed in on the last of his victims. The man trembled with panic, shoving Beth to the floor as he prepared to flee. He remained paralyzed however as the hunter’s gaze on him narrowed, filling his body with mortal dread from the man who was the devil incarnated before him.

 

Beth heaved as she collapsed in the ground, her entire body violently quivering with fear from the attack. Carol quickly rushed to her side to help her, but she couldn’t stand. She was far too hurt and far too distraught to process the terrifying vision unfolding before her tearful eyes.

 

Before her stood the man she loved, whom she hardly recognized without the gleam of life in his eyes. She waited for the sight of him to fill her with relief, but the dead in his eyes send shivers down her spine, filling her with terror as he resembled a man she most certainly feared.

 

It was like he wasn’t Daryl anymore, but something else entirely. A wolf….a beast… a predator… a killer… a _monster._ And for the first time in her life, she didn’t know whether to reach for him or to flee him.

 

The bloodlust in his voice sent crackles of electric terror to everyone around him as he stepped closer and closer to the quivering trespasser until he had backed himself completely between the solid wall and the manic hunter. Daryl smiled, his teeth bared as he plunged his knife straight down the man’s throat, covering his entire face with the gushing torrent of blood. He relished the feeling of it, the knowledge that he had avenged his injured angel. As the man’s eyes widened in pain, the archer snarled, slowly pulling the serrated edge of his blade downwards until there was a gaping hole in throat. The attacker was seizing now as the scarlet liquid blanketed him, his arms outstretched to fight him off with the last of his strength.

 

Beth could not believe what she was seeing, as she watched her once gentle-hearted protector plunge the fingers that had worshipped her deep down inside the man’s throat. She wanted to cry out to him. To beg him to stop, but her lips remained unmoving as she quivered in fear.

 

Daryl snarled at the man as he gripped his trachea from within his exposed throat. It was time this trespasser learned his lesson. Before he could finish, however, he felt Carol’s urgent hands on his shoulders, urging him to halt.

 

“Stop this, Daryl!” She cried, her voice wavering from fear of the hunter as well. Her grip remained relentless on him however, dispite his angry protestation for the woman to let him go.

 

“He deserves to die.” He bellowed angrily, as he thirsted for revenge. He viciously pushed Carol to the ground, causing her to hit her head and cry out loud. Carol only persisted, raising her body swiftly as she tried to grip her manic comrade once more.

 

“Stop it, Daryl!” the woman insisted, tears now flooding her eyes. “STOP!”  


The archer pushed her again in resistance, determined to see his actions through.

 

“LOOK AT WHAT YOU’RE DOING TO BETH! LOOK AT HER!” Carol cried as she pointed towards the trembling blonde, battered, bruised, and bloodied on the ground. She was shaking in fear, paralyzed and speechless as tears flooded her round cerulean eyes. She was staring at the frightening image of her lover before her, completely shocked at the man she could hardly recognize.

 

“Seeing you like this… it’s hurting her… Is that what you really want?” his friend sobbed, hoping to reel him back to his senses, but it was too late.

 

“ _YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HER. AGAIN.”_

The archer roared, reveling on the feeling of his warm wet flesh in between his fingers, before he ripped his throat and pulled it out of his wound, effectively separating the dead heap of flesh on his feet from the tongue and lungs in his hands. Daryl growled victorious as he swept the blood off his face and hands.

 

Slowly, the light in Daryl’s eyes returned pulling with it his humanity back and he motioned to reach for his angel’s arms once more. He turned towards his beloved, to retrieve her and inspect her for injuries only to find her blankly staring with fear in his direction. She was sprawled on the ground, covered with dirt and blood as she shivered violently with fright.  He reached for her, but she scampered away from him, her eyes blown wide with shock and fear, devoid of any other emotion that she may have held in her heart… and that was the heart wrenching moment when Daryl’s blood turned cold, as he realized that the glaze of fear reflected in his angel’s eyes were not for the intruders that had caused her harm, but for the horrible monster that he had become.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I hope you liked that. It took me all day to write. lol  
> Don't forget to follow or leave feedback! You guys light up my days.


	34. Devil's Backbone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl exposes himself for who he truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope this chapter makes up for the delay of my posting. Sorry guys. Game of Thrones totally distracted me. But I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope this answers the questions a few of you posed. I have been leaving a few hints here and there, but things will be fleshing out a bit more from now on. 
> 
> ALSO. THE SONG IS SO IMPORTANT AND SO GOOD AND IS DEFINITELY ONE OF MY FAVORITES. PLEASE LISTEN!   
> Thank you for reading guys! I luv you!

 

# Devil’s Backbone

 _Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?_  
I’ve fallen in love with a man on the run  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you please  
Don’t take that sinner from me  
Oh don’t take that sinner from me

 _Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do?_  
I’ve fallen for someone who’s nothing like you  
He’s raised on the edge of the devil’s backbone  
Oh I just wanna take him home  
Oh I just wanna take him home  
  


_Oh Lord, Oh Lord, he’s somewhere between_  
A hangman’s knot, and three mouths to feed  
There wasn’t a wrong or a right he could choose  
He did what he had to do  
Oh he did what he had to do  
  


_Give me the burden, give me the blame_  
I’ll shoulder the load, and I’ll swallow the shame  
Give me the burden, give me the blame  
How many, how many Hail Marys is it gonna take?

 _Don’t care if he’s guilty, don’t care if he’s not_  
He’s good and he’s bad and he’s all that I’ve got  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I’m begging you please  
Don’t take that sinner from me  
Oh don’t take that sinner from me

_-The Civil Wars_

_\------------------------------------------_

 

Her eyes were unblinking, blank and flooded with tears. There were people running around her, nervous and chaotic as they assessed the situation, but all she could hear was the rapid gushing of her blood as adrenaline flooded from her veins to her fingertips. She wanted to breathe, but she couldn’t as she remained paralyzed on the ground as a blurred figure of the man she feared crouched down on his knees before her and begged his angel to come closer.

 

_“Beth… it’s me….”_

His murmur was cracking, low and remorseful as he desperately reached out for her. For some reason though, she couldn’t help but be drawn towards his voice, like it belonged to a person she loved so dearly and not to the terrifying face of the man had barely escaped from _before._

 

She heard her name from his lips once more, and the spell she was under broke in a thousand shattered pieces. Her vision sharpened, focusing once more on the man’s face, only to realize that it was her beloved archer before her, and not _him._

_“Beth… please…”_ he beseeched her, with every fiber of his soul, the agony in his heart evident in every trembling syllable that he spoke.

“---ryl.” She gasped, suddenly reaching towards the desolated man who was supplicated in his knees before her. She wanted to embrace him, to run towards him and wrap her yearning arms around his quaking body and never let go again, but her knees were too weak and her wrists were still cuffed.

And so she crawled to him, uncaring of the multiple gashes in her arms or of the way her entire body ached from being brutally beat down. Finally, she reached her grief-stricken protector and slowly placed a tentative hand to his scarlet-stained cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered in complete and utter anguish as he embraced her and buried his face on the crook of her neck. He was holding her tightly, unable to shake away the fear of losing her in a blink of an eye. For all his life he had never seen anyone look at him like she had; like he was more terrifying than the undead monsters that plagued the planet.

 

Daryl’s heart was slowly breaking as he desperately clung on to the weeping miracle in his arms. He wanted to beg her, to grovel at her feet to understand, to accept him for the man who he had become now, and not the man she had known before she left him without her light.

 

In his mind, the ground rumbled and split open, revealing the edge into a dark abyss. The shadows were always calling to him. Whispering at him… and when the familiar strains of complete terror and loneliness flared as he watched the men dare hurt the only purpose he had left for living, he couldn’t help but succumb to the darkness and all its formidable power.

 

 Drawing in a deep breath, he whispered. “Please, don’t be scared of me…”he implored her, not caring about the way his voice was breaking in his despair for her.  “I would never hurt you.”

She gasped in shock upon hearing his words as a revelation flooded her mind. She had been afraid, yes… but never of Daryl; never of the man she so hopelessly loved.  She was afraid for what she had caused him to do… for what she had caused him to _be._

There was no need for him to beseech her; she was the one at fault from the very start. It was her troubles that followed her here, it was her actions that caused her and her family danger and it was her absence that swept away the light from his eyes and forever stained his soul.

 

“Stop.” She murmured, her entire being seeking to console the tormented man clinging tightly to her. His heart lurched as he prepared to hear his seraph condemn his existence to a life in hell. He waited for her cold, unfeeling steel-blue eyes to narrow at him in her final judgement, but instead, he found wide, round, gleaming silver-blue eyes blazing before him as her tender gaze seared her love in his veins.

 

“I can never be afraid of _you_.” Beth continued, softly wiping the clotted blood away from his furrowed brows. She needed him to hear her; to listen and heed to all the comfort she could give.

 

“I’m not the same person anymore, and you know that… but you accept that about me. ”

 

The morose hunter nodded, waiting for her every word in bated breath.

 

“But did you ever stop to think that maybe, I can accept that you are not the same person anymore, either?

 

Daryl trembled, his eyes now tightly closed as she pressed his cheeks upon the beating of her heart. She was right. He had changed, along with her. Although he never bore the bullet to the brain that had forever changed his temperament like she had, he came out of that hospital with a similar wound, only much harder to heal. In the intensity of his grief from her death, a part of him forever got lost in the chasms of the dark, and he would never recover this piece of him from its bottomless grasp, no matter how many times she returned to his side. This was who he was now…

_Protective. Ferocious. Unyielding. Vengeful._

“We’re the same, Daryl.” The gleaming arch warrior spoke, her words washing over him like waves of purifying water. “We’re made of the same pain.” She slowly glided her hand from his face to where his heart was thundering loudly.

 

“I’m sorry Beth.” The archer choked, needing his angel to see him for what he truly believed he was; a monster. “I did what I did to protect you…”

 

“I know.”

 

The angel glowed before him, her hair awash with blood and the crimson rays of the setting sun, illuminating her pearlescent skin in a halo of fire and scarlet light. But he was the darkness, and so she stayed in the darkness with him.

 

 _“_ You’re broken, just like me...”

 

Daryl nodded, choking on the immensity of the truth spilling out of the golden angel’s lips. He can spend an entire lifetime building walls for protection, but no matter how hard he tried to conceal the most fragile parts of himself, Beth would persist, hitting each brick until her knuckles turned raw and every piece came crumbling down. She pierced his soul with her tender touches and earnest kisses, exorcising him of all demons until he was half agony, half hope.

 

 “But don’t you see…” she whispered, tenderly cupping his jaw as she brushed her lips against the skin of his brows.  The archer searched for the answer as it softly spilled out of her virtuous lips.

 

“All your broken pieces… they all fit perfectly with mine.”

 

She kissed him. Tender. Eager. _Sincere_.

 

In that moment, Daryl couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. He wanted to reach for her, to return her purifying ardor as it filled his lungs with life, but he was profane, with the unworthiest lips to despoil such an angel. But then she whimpered as she tasted the cloves of his tongue and he was lost.

 

He grabbed each side of her face and pressed his lips forcefully against her, locking his lips around her with ravenous intent. She moans into his mouth and he kisses her harder, wrapping one arm around her back and pulling the rest of her body closer.

 

It all made sense, all of a sudden. In the way their bodies perfectly fit against each other, It was apparent that the archer had been constructed for her and the seraph had been molded for him. They were made of the same pieces of darkness, the same pieces of fear. Where his soul gaped in loneliness, she would fill with hope, and where her spirit crumbled in despair, he would mend with devotion.

 

“Don’t run away from me again.”

 

He begged, not knowing what he would do with himself if she were to be lost away from him. He would burn the entire world to the ground before he would allow her to be ripped away from his side once more, but he would be powerless to do anything if it was her decision to leave him.

 

“Never.” She breathed, blinking away her tears as she crashed against his lips once more. The skies split apart as they silently reveled on the feeling of each other’s embrace. In the middle of the chaos and the death that surrounded them, the archer and the angel clung tightly to each other, bearing their heavy burden that they shared from all that they were, and all that they have become.

 

\-----------------------

 

“Who was supposed to keep the gates closed?”

 

Rick was nursing a tender gash in his nape as the community council gathered up where the interrupted party was being held.

 

“It was Spencer. But he wasn’t on his post.” Maggie replied as she helped Michonne treat her wounds.

Rick’s eyes narrowed with anger as he pointed to Sasha. “Find him. And ask him _why._ ” He was seething now, hating the idea of leaving their home completely unprotected from intruders.

 

“It’s a good thing you came when you did, Beth.” He spoke, a little gentler towards the blonde rogue who was being tended by her ever so meticulous protector.

 

She swallowed the ball of guilt coiling in her throat as she disregarded the man’s gratitude. “Don’t thank me… It was my fault they found this place.”

 

Daryl’s eyes darkened as he halted on cleaning her wounds. This was the first he was hearing about this. If there was a threat to Beth, then he should have taken care of it a long time ago.

 

“The fuck are you talkin’ about?” he hoarsed, catching the woman’s attention away from their leader. Beth’s eyes lowered in shame as she fiddled nervously with her fingers. She didn’t think it was a big deal until they had unwittingly exposed Alexandria in their pursuit.

 

She whispered lowly, almost inaudible to anyone if they weren’t all completely focused on her words. “Those people… when we were at the town… and the people that burned our lodge….” Daryl nodded, recalling the harrowing incidents that left him completely terrified for her life.

 

“They were from a group I escaped before I met you again.”

 

Daryl swiftly stood up from the ground and hissed as he swiped his hair in frustration.

 

“Y’ didn’t think ta tell me there were people huntin’ you down?!” He growled, not entirely angry at her but needing to roar from the revelation of the imminent danger that had been following them all along.

 

She cringed as he bellowed down on her. _“I didn’t know that they were looking for me! I swear!”_ the angel cried innocently, with all the honesty she could muster. “When I escaped them, I burned their entire place to the ground… I didn’t think that they might have another camp!”

 

Daryl huffed as he paced the floor in agitation, while the rest of their group continued to listen intently.

“What about when they attacked us?! When they almost burnt you to the ground?!” the archer growled once more. “That wasn’t a good time?”

 

She shook her head tearfully, regretting her naivety during the situation. “The group at the town didn’t know it was me…It was just a coincidence! And when the fire happened, we killed them all and covered our tracks so I didn’t really think they would be able to follow us anymore.”

 

“Wait a minute. First, who are these people?” Rick questioned, needing as much information as he could gather.

 

“I don’t really know.” She breathed, wishing she could be of more help.

 

“They surrounded me and forced me to go with them to their camp some time ago. I thought they were going to… do things… to me but they never forced anything. I was ‘ _his’_ property, they kept on saying, so they weren’t allowed to touch a hair on my head.”

 

“ _Whose_ property? Did they say?” the leader interrupted, hoping for the name of their leader.

 

Beth trembled, fearing to say the name that she had forced to push down in her mind. She had only seen him once, never face to face, but the few seconds she had seen were enough to convince her to burn the camp down in an attempt to escape and die trying than to stick around and wait for what the sinister man planned for her.

 

“ _Negan._ ”

 

Her heart palpitated in terror for a quick second as cold unwelcomed shivers traveled down her spine. She never wanted to say the word again.

 

“Tell us about him.” Rick insisted, his eyes narrowing as he assessed the newest threat to his family. Beth’s lips trembled but she forced herself to speak, owing it to everyone around her as she was the one to put them in danger.

 

“I never met him… I saw him once…” she squeaked, trying to ignore the tremors in her hands. “He… he… wasn’t happy with one of his men because he raped one of the women they kept me with… so he… he…”

 

Her eyes were frantic now, her throat constricting as a very horrible vision flooded her minds and left her at a loss for words.  Daryl rushed to her side as he reminded his frightened angel to breath. Rick didn’t need to hear more. He understood what type of man this ‘Negan’ was.

 

“I escaped as fast as I could and I never looked back!” she cried, looking dejectedly with guilt towards the leader of her family. “I’m so sorry, Rick! I had no idea they would find me again!”

 

The gruff man disregarded her apology, finding it completely unnecessary.  “You being back here and alive is everything to us Beth. Don’t you be sorry for finding your family again.”

 

Beth nodded gingerly, but she remained unconvinced that this entire situation isn’t entirely her fault.

 

“If I leave, they might leave this place alone… I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me.”

 

Daryl bristled at the idea. She needed to be here. Safe. Behind Walls. WITH HIM.

 

“You ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

“You’re not going anywhere.”

 

Daryl and Rick declared in unison, along the vehement protestations of the people surrounding her. Beth felt flustered as she watched all these strangers, friends and family refuse to make her leave.

 

“You need to be behind these walls now more than ever.” Maggie interjected, determined to protect her younger sister. She had failed her before. She owed it to her and her father to see her safety through.

 

“If there’s even a small chance that we can fight back, then we will.” Carol added.

 

Rick gestured for everyone to calm down. When everyone’s eyes were focused on him once more, he made the final decision.

 

“ You are not alone anymore Beth. You have your family now. And we will defend you and our home with everything we’ve got.”

 

“Starting tomorrow we’re going to fortify our walls. Glenn form a group for a run to find more weapons. Sasha, I need to you double the assigned patrols. Everyone else has to figure out how to help with our defenses. We can’t let out guard down now. They know where we are… but they don’t know _who we are_.” The leader growled in a battle cry, encouraging everyone in the room to prepare for a fight. The crowd nodded in agreement. They were warriors--- hardened and sculpted by the trials of the apocalypse—and unafraid to fight and defend for each other.

 

“Let’s make sure that by the time they find out… It’ll be too late.”

 

********

_She was tightly clinging on to her rifle as she looked around for imminent danger. She was blinded by tears and rage as she fired at the intruders who were blowing up the prison that they called home. She was closing in on him, ready to pull the trigger and take vengeance for the life of her beloved father that he had violently taken when a massive explosion to her left knocked her to the ground. This wasn’t a battle. This was WAR._

_Before she could even blink, he was there, on top of her as he shielded her body with his back._

_Glass and concrete shattered around them, along with the fume of smoke and fire._

_“Hide!” he hissed as he pushed her aside to run towards the biggest threat._

_“Daryl, stop! They’re too strong!” she cried but he paid her no heed as he treaded closer towards the tank. It was a fool’s errand. He would get himself killed._

_He paid her no attention, determination roaring in his mind to eliminate the biggest threat to her and his family’s safety. He moved, quickly and decidedly as he shoved a grenade down the barrel of the vehicle and destroyed the tank in smithereens. She watched breathlessly as he dispatched his own brand of justice and ruthlessly demolished the monstrosity in pieces._

_He ran towards her as soon as he retrieved his bolt from the aggressor’s heart, now focused on taking the both of them to safety. She clung tightly to him, tears streaming down her ashen cheeks as complete terror simmered in her veins._

_“We gotta go Beth! We gotta go!”_

_“What were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed!” she cried as they ran towards the forest. She couldn’t determine whether he was the bravest or the stupidest warrior she has ever met. Only Daryl Dixon would ferociously face the barrel of a tank and destroy it._

_“Why would you risk your life like that!?”_

_He gruffed at her in reply, his footsteps unrelenting as he directed them away from the carnage, not heeding her anger and shock. With the rest of his shallow breath he confessed to her, the only thing that had occurred in his mind._

_“Needed to protect you. Don’t need any more reason than that…”_

_***********************_

 

He was watching her by the doorway, the moon glow of her skin intensifying as she undressed her clothing before the bed, leaving nothing but her black lace bra and matching underwear contrasting the milkiness of her skin, along with the frayed leather necklace that hung delicately on the hollows of her throat.

 

He wanted to approach her, wanted to close the gap between them until his palms are perfectly splayed upon the hardened muscles of her tiny stomach and her back was firmly pressed against his chest, but he couldn’t find the courage to approach her. He didn’t think he would be able to bear it if she scampered away from him once more.

 

“Aren’t you getting in bed?” Beth breathed softly, turning her head sideways to glance at the stoic archer from behind her. Her eyes fluttered slowly, her head dizzy with the many events of the day. She looked so breath taking, standing before him in her curvy silhouette as the silver rays of starlight bounced of her perfect luminescent skin. He wanted to trace each shadow dancing upon her body with his tongue.

 

“Can’t.” he replied, still unable to move from his spot leaning against the door. He was beguiled by the intoxicating spell she had cast upon him. “Gotta keep watch.”

 

Beth sighed in exasperation as she placed her favorite white shirt that smelled like cigarettes and honey over her body, as she took out her bra. Slowly she padded towards Daryl, with one hand pulling him towards their bed.

 

“We both know that we’re perfectly safe for now.”

 

The exhausted hunter barely put up a fight as he allowed her to pull him forward until his knees collapsed from under the mattress. The angel reluctantly moved towards him, before she placed both her palms on his shoulders and disrobed him of his signature leather vest.

 

“They’re gonna come back. You know that right?” He whispered as he gently glided his thumbs across the angry red welts from metal on her wrists. He swallowed a tender knot of grief as he observed all the injuries his miracle had taken from their savage attack.

 

“I know.. And we’ll fight them back.” She replied, pressing her brows to his as she tried to assuage his anxiety.

 

“I can’t lose you again…”

 

It hurt for him to confess this, fearing that speaking the words would make some sort of challenge for the universe to set the path for the exact opposite.

 

“I just got you back.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Daryl.” she breathed, her eyes blazing with determination. “They’re going to have to kill me before I ever leave you again.”

 

The archer’s stomach churned tighter as she voiced the very fear he refused to acknowledge. He knew that she would die trying to defend him, just as much as he would die trying to protect her and that was exactly what paralyzed him with fear.

 

“Don’t say that.” He gruffed, every muscle in his heart aching at the thought of her sacrificing herself for him. He would not be worth a single drop of the blood she would spill on his account.

 

“If something happens… , I don’t want you to fight him, Daryl.” she pleaded, her eyes urgently seeking his to assure her that he was listening intently.

 

“This Negan… he’s different. He’s more dangerous than any other man. I won’t have him hurt you!” 

 

The archer’s brows creased in disdain, understanding her silent request for him to put his safety above all. He wanted to agree to her, wanted to soothe her with the words she wanted to hear. But promises were something that he did not take lightly and he knew that he might not be able to stay true to what she was asking of him.

 

“I need _you_ to stay alive, Beth… I don’t care about the rest.”

 

“No! I need you to live!” She cried, begging him to hear her urgent pleas. “I need _you to be the last man standing!”_

 

“Do you really think I would care about living, if you’re gone? If he takes you?” he murmured softly as she leaned against his roughened palms that had worshipped her so fervently. “You think I can go through that again?”

 

“If you have to, then yes! All that matters is that you live to me!” she asserted, begging him to agree to her terms.

 

“What about me, huh?!” he protested, raising his body indignantly to scream feverishly at her face. “What about what matters to me?!”

 

“ I’m just asking you to stop tryin’ to be a hero.. like you were at the prison!” she screamed vehemently as more tears flooded her flushed scarred cheeks. she growled, more and more infuriated that he couldn’t understand that his life was a million more precious to her than her own.

 

“No! You’re askin’ me to stand watch and let them take you!”  The hunter bellowed, loud and harsh and full of spite. He didn’t understand why Beth was making such a big deal out this. He was going to protect her-- with his very last breath if that was what it took to keep her safe. And he was going to do it or die trying.

 

She cried breathlessly, begging her stubborn protector to heed her warnings. Her heart was aching at the very thought that she might cause him more harm. “I don’t want anything to happen to you. I won’t be able to live with myself!”

 

“You saw what I was out there! You know I ain’t worth shit! “ he swung his hands towards the street where he had shown her his full potential to transform into something less human. A monster like him did not deserve a second more of an angel’s concern.

 

“Leave it alone Beth! I protect you! It’s what I do!” he glowered at her, his eyes sharp and ominous and inflamed with fury. “Why are you even fightin’ me about this?!”

 

“Don’t you see, why?!” the angel shrieked, completely exasperated at his endless retaliation. She wasn’t the one being unreasonable—he was.

 

“Why?!” He bellowed, his footsteps thundering on the ground as he walked away from her towards the door. He didn’t think he can take another second more of their pointless argument. He was determined to fight for her with all his life, and nothing she said can make a difference.

 

Except that it did.

 

_“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!”_

And in the blink of an eye, the world as Daryl knew it ended, as it shifted on its axis once more from the gravity of her words.

 

 


	35. Fall Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth confesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Let’s face it. You were waiting for it, I was waiting for it. Well.. the time has come! So yea…. Note the M Rating and uhhhh… I hope you like it!
> 
> Don’t forget to listen to the song. :D

 

# Fall Into You

_It heat up, it rattles_  
In winter, in battles   
The ice thaws, the shadows   
  
Brought you a present   
A cursing, a blessing   
A brand new obsession   
Another rule of truth   
  
A matter the damage   
Fall back to patterns   
Picked up a habit   
Need to be abused   
  
Left string devalues   
To high minds to whole truths   
From bad blood to bad news   
And everyone we lose   
  
There is so much to say   
So much I can relate   
I'm losing touch with fate   
I wanna fall into you   
  
I wanna heal your sins   
I'll stop where you begin   
I'm trading myself in   
I wanna fall into you   
  
Lean back to my arms   
Stay close just stay calm   
I'm scared just like you   
I wanna fall into you   
  
I wanna fall into you   
I wanna fall into you 

_  
-Night Terrors of 1927_

_***********************_

_Hey,_

_It’s me again. I’m gonna be honest… I’ve been avoiding you for a while now. A lot of things have changed since I last saw you._

_But something happened…._

_Something GOOD…._

_I fell in love._

_I know right… how could anyone find the time for that when the whole world is ending?_

_But this is different…_

_HE’s different._

_Just when I was about to give up all hope…. There he was._

_And then everything…. Changed._

_I feel it all the time… this… pull.. he always has on me. I feel… whole.. when he’s around_

_I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about anyone before… not even Jimmy._

_Jimmy was just there, you know? All he saw was my blonde hair and my blue eyes, but he never really… saw me. Never really understood who I was inside… never really cared._

_But he does. He doesn’t just see me…_

_He knows me, accepts me… for everything I am._

_I’m more than just a babysitter to him. When he looks at me…_

_I don’t know._

_It’s like… he’s looking right through my soul._

_He takes care of me, you know? And he lets me take care of him too._

_He pretends he doesn’t like it, but I think it’s only because he’s been lonely for too long._

_I’ve been trying real hard but… I don’t think I can hold it in any longer. And It’s been killing me._

_Every time I see him, I just want to scream it out loud. Just so he would know. I almost slipped last night but then I saw the look in his eyes and it just.. scared me._

_I just know that if I tell him… He’s going to push me away._

_He likes to do that… likes to push away people who get too close._

_When I first met him, I thought it was because he hated people. But I was wrong._

_I realized it’s because he hates himself._

_I see it in his eyes all the time… this… loathing he has for himself. He thinks he’s nobody…thinks he doesn’t matter. He thinks he doesn’t deserve any of the love and friendship any one has to offer._

_He just doesn’t see himself the way I see him._

_He is so good… so kind._

_Everyone just sees him for his fightin’ skills, but he’s more than that._

_He actually cares about people, actually cares about doing the right thing._

_All he sees is his scars, but I know better._

_I know that under all that darkness in him, is a very gentle and loving man._

_Sometimes… I still can’t even believe that he’s real._

_I love him._

_ALL of him._

_But I’m afraid to get my hopes up…_

_I’m falling for him, so hard and so fast._

_I can’t control it…_

_Every day, I find myself needing him more and more._

_What if I give him my heart and something bad happens?_

_I don’t think I can handle it if I ever lost him._

_If I do this… If I let myself completely fall…_

_I might have to kill for him._

_I might have to die for him._

_Because that’s what love is about.. you know?_

_Sacrifice._

_Am I strong enough to do that?_

_Am I strong enough to choose to fall in love in a world full of death?_

_It terrifies me._

_The thing is… I’ve been starting to get afraid that it’s easier... just to be afraid. Maybe I’m just stopping myself because for the first time in our lives, we finally found something we’re both terrified to lose._

_But this morning… Daddy said something._

_‘If you don’t have hope, what’s the point of living?’_

_So I’m going to tell him I love him, tonight. I can’t wait any more. I have to take the leap. If there is the slightest chance that he would want this too…then I have to try.  And I’m gonna write this down now because you should right down wishes… to make them come true._

_We can be happy together._

_We can be happy together… for the rest of our lives._

_*******************_

_“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!”_

She gasped loudly as the words escaped her trembling lips. Her hands swung reflexively to her mouth as she attempted too late to stop her confession.

 

Beth couldn’t believe she just said that out loud. She had hoped that when she did finally tell him, the situation would be less heated with frustration and anger. Life just never worked out the way she always thought it would.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

Daryl whispered, his entire body quivering as he waited for her to repeat the glorious words he had never thought he would ever hear again. It was like the skies had once again opened up to him, basking him in the effervescent rays of light that he had gone living on too long without.

 

“Nothing.” Beth squeaked softly, hoping that her mistake would not damage their oh-so-delicate relationship. She knew that the archer liked to run-away whenever they approached another sharply-edged precipice.

 

“Say it.” He croaked, his voice like gravel with the urgent need to hear her words once again.

 

Beth’s heart lurched as she forced herself to repeat those hallowed words once more. With a hesitant breath she stammered, her entire body quaking as she averted her eyes to the ground.

 

“I… I….”

 

‘This was it..’ she thought, the moment when the scales set on its fragile balance either tumbles down or claims its due. Either they have it all… or they leave with nothing in their hearts…

_“I love you….”_

“I’ve always been in love with you…”

 

It was true. Her heart had been beating ferociously for him. Right from the start. Right when she had met him and even before. If they ever had a past life, she was certain that they had been made for each other before too.

The melody of her confession filled the entire room with a cloud of moonlight and sound. Her eyes were glassy with tears as she confessed the extent of her emotions for the stoic archer who stood breathless before her.

 

“And don’t you run away from me again, because I know tha----“

 

In a blink of an eye, Daryl stalked away from the edge to the door and grabbed Beth’s cheeks as he crashed his lips upon her. A whimper of surprise escaped her as she felt the urgency of her lover’s kiss, scorching her skin with his every earnest touch.

 

Their tongues melded together until every other thought and emotion had completely abandoned all their senses. He kissed her tenderly, soaking in every drop of honey that spilled from her lips. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he lifted her waist, her bare and slender legs wrapping around his hips in complete longing for more contact as they breathed in one another desperately.

 

Beth released a tremulous moan as he lowered her body to the bed, his body directly in between the tight grasp of her quivering thighs. Daryl ripped his lips away from her as he took in the angelic vision of her, pink skinned and silver glowed as her iridescent hair splayed wildly and her round cerulean eyes glimmered with an adoring gaze.

 

“Say it again.” He murmured low and desperate, thirsting for the only words that had ever purged his unclean soul and shown him the gates of heaven. This time, Beth did not hesitate.

 

“I love you…” she whispered, grazing her palms from his cheeks to his jaws in utter tenderness.

 

The archer almost cried from the sweetness of her words. _Almost._ What he would have given to even dream about those words again.. but here she was… whispering it once more to his undeserving soul like it had always been her destiny to do so.

He wanted to say it back to her… He really did… But the last time the sacred words escaped his fervent lips, he had lost her for almost an eternity and lost a part of himself completely in the process.

 

He didn’t think he could ever risk it again.

 

“Beth I---“ he choked, trying to force the painful words out but couldn’t. She knew what they were anyway. The angel’s swollen lips parted, affectionately murmuring as her eyes blazed with understanding.

 

“It’s ok… _I know.”_

__

As if under a spell, his gaze was drawn to her lips, trembling and full, and the sound of her shallow breathing filled him with a fierce longing. In slow motion, he leaned towards her, closing his eyes to caress her mouth with his own. A weak gasp escaped her and he stiffened, but he couldn’t relent. The taste of her lips, cherries and wine and sun and rain, were far more intoxicating with the remnants of her hallowed words, and he drew her closer against his chest with a raspy groan. He held her fiercely as he cupped the back of her neck gently and deepened their kiss, gently, ardently, possessively. His fingers twined with her flaxen hair, desperate to explore the topography of the body he had worshipped and adored.

 

And all at once, beyond his comprehension, his angel’s body melted to his with an answering groan, her mouth meeting his with equal demand. She licked his bottom lip, her body searing with passion and heated longing. She began to undress him, first his jacket and flannel then rapidly moving towards the clasp of his jeans.  An unwelcomed flash of guilt stopped him from his actions. With a heated shudder, he gripped her arms away and pushed her back to the bed, his breathing ragged as he attempted to hold the impassioned blonde at bay.

 

“We can’t do this,” he whispered, pulling away from her body, leaving the both of them feeling cold and empty. His gaze returned, capturing hers and riddled with regret. 

 

“I’m sorry Beth… but we gotta take things slow…”

 

She stared at him through glazed eyes, her pulse still pumping in her veins at a ridiculous rate. _Slow?_

She didn’t think that such an indulgence could still exist in this world.

 

Here she was, tingling from his touch and desperate for more, completely addicted and drawn to him and he was talking about the ridiculous idea to _”take things slow.”_

_“_ Are you just addicted to misery?” she inflamed, completely frustrated with this dance that always pulled and pushed them apart. She was simmering with both fury and desire at the same time, tearing her in between insisting her lips on his and slapping him across the face. She decided on finding a middle ground.

 

“I want _you._ I want _this.”_  The seraph whispered musically in his ears.

 

Her words seemed to vibrate through him, low and thick in the air. He shuddered, and the force of her ardent look trapped all protest in his throat.

 

In a catch of her breath, he took her mouth by force, his beard rough against her skin. A faint moan escaped her lips and all his resistance fled, burned away by the heat of her responding touch, leaving him weak and wanting. His mouth roamed at will, no longer gentle as he devoured her, ravenous against the smooth curve of her throat, the soft flesh of her ear. With a guttural groan, he jerked her close with powerful arms, consuming her mouth with a kiss surely driven by the sheer will to ravage.

 

She resumed on undressing him completely, and the archer responded by ripping her shirt off without hesitation. His eyes hungrily traced the beautiful supple swells of her breasts, the two of them finally surrendering to their darkest dreams. Finally, the two of them were at a standoff, the only barrier between their desires the thin lace fabric of her black panties and the frayed grey of his boxers.

 

The heat of their lust simmered down, making way for the heavy blanket of tenderness as he watched her slowly pull down the last of her clothing, until it was nothing but a pile of fabric on the floor. Daryl’s heart was roaring now, as he took in the ethereal vision of his beloved angel, bare and wanting underneath his solid embrace, the only thing contrasting her beautiful pearlescent skin a black leather strip along her throat, bearing more meaning to the both of them than words could comprehend.

 

He didn’t think he would ever see such a beautiful sight in his life again.

 

He prayed to her body with his fervent lips, tracing the hollows of her throat to her heaving breasts. When she closed her eyes she felt he had many hands, touching her everywhere, and many mouths, all passing swiftly over her as the archer venerated every inch of her body. With a wolf-like sharpness, his teeth sank gently upon the peaks of her breasts, making her moan wantonly as more heat pooled in her thighs. She enjoyed his weight on her, enjoyed being crushed helplessly under his body as he ministrated his adoration upon her.

 

“Daryl.. please…” she shivered, as she returned all his kisses with an adoration of her own. As he clutched her tightly in his arms, she languidly guided her tongue on his neck, sucking softly until she had marked him possessively as her own. Daryl groaned as pain and pleasure crashed against each other, making his movements quicken as his desire intensified. Beth didn’t relent however, as she traced her tongue from his throat down to where his heart steadily drummed.

 

She lifted her lids to sear her gaze up on his, as she sank her teeth and tongue down the skin above his heart, forming a tight seal. She was branding him, forever branding his heart with the searing ardor of her lips, as she left a kiss-mark upon his thundering chest. He responded by leaving a mark of his own on her translucent pale skin, leaving a beautiful shade of red and purple where her heart was beating.

 

He was hers and she was his. Their hearts bore the mark to prove it now.

 

Slowly she drifted her fingers upon the hem of his boxers until his aching erection sprung free from its restraints. Her eyes widened, wondering just how wonderful his length would feel buried within her as she lowered her lips to taste him.

 

The archer swiftly stopped her movements and carefully pressed her down the bed. If they were going to do this, then he was going to do it right. This wasn’t about his pleasure or his need. _No._

It was about resurrection.

 

Resurrection of his angel, Resurrection of their love, Resurrection of the journey that they had abandoned before.

 

She was glistening now, soaked and completely in need of more than what his fingers could offer her. She carefully guided him to her entrance, eager and waiting between her trembling legs. She knew that they had done this before, but she couldn’t help but feel the same nervousness of a virginal bride.

 

“Please..” she murmured, beseeching the archer to surrender to their want. She closed her eyes in ecstasy from the feeling of his hardness against her and waited--- waited with beating heart.

 

Lower and lower went his head as his lips fastened upon her tightened throat. Then he paused, and he could hear the synchronized churning of their heartbeats as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

 

Slowly, languorously, he entered her, relishing every sensation of his slow possession. Her eyes widened, her breath hitching as she savored the feeling of his penetration until he was buried deep inside her and she could take no more.

 

It felt like heaven. It felt like hell. It felt like the purgatory in between as she waited for him to continue his torturous assault. A low moan escaped her as she tightened herself around him, seeking more and more contact by the second.

 

She ground herself against him, but he steadied her with a hand to her hip, ensuring that neither of them moved.

 

“Let me…” he murmured, feverishly needing to savor every sensation than let the moment fleet by. There was no rush. For the moment… they had all the time in the world, and he would make each and every second count.

 

Torturously, he withdrew himself away, only to sheathe himself completely within her once more. Beth mewled in pleasure, intoxicated by the way he completely filled her. Without breaking eye contact, he began to move in and out maddeningly slowly, setting an excruciating rhythm to torture her with.

 

Her hands slid up the tensing muscles in his back to smooth over his dampened hair on his brows. She needed to see him. Needed him to sear his smoldering gaze upon the marrows of her bones. He balanced himself on one elbow as the other hand traced sensual patterns across her ribs. She was a goddess: her long golden hair spread out across the white pillow, her dark cerulean eyes lustful and deep, locked in the storm of his, and her mouth… _oh her mouth_.. pink and glossy and open as she began to groan with his every thrust.

 

She reached down to catch his mouth as he pumped faster in and out of her. Their tongues explored one another, groans and confessions interrupting their connection.

 

“Fuck.. I missed you.” The archer groaned as he helplessly assaulted her with all the pent up longing and lust and love that had long since been gone. She felt like paradise, just like he always remembered she did, but only better. He’d become addicted to this, to her. He adored the way she looked at him in this intimate moments and the way in which the world fell out of focus around them.  Daryl saw so many emotions in her eyes: love, concern, passion, adoration, lust, desire… making his pulse momentarily stop as she looked at him like he was the only man on the planet and he stared back at her as if he was worshipping an angel.

 

He buried his head in her neck, kissing, and sucking, and biting her before he hissed in pleasure as she raked her nails on the heated skin of his back. The two of them reveling on the glide of skin to skin, as if there was nothing else in their own private universe but the two of them and the sensual music that floated in the air as they made love with each other.

 

Beth heard herself moan and pant, slightly embarrassed at hearing sex sounds fly unbidden from her throat. Daryl loved her soft cries, spurring him on and arousing him even more if that were possible. He walled her in with both his arms as his speed increased. The seraph’s head arched backwards from the pleasure of his penetration. She tightened her grip across his back, as she fought to match his movements with hers.

 

“Look at me.”

 

He whispered benevolently, his sweat dripping from his brows to the arches of her breasts. She moaned loudly as she fought to keep her eyes open, biting her lips hard to prevent herself from wantonly screaming. As their limbs clung onto each other tightly, the faded in together, until they were melded into one and where he ended, she began.

 

“Tell me you’re mine.”

 

The intensity of his voice matched his expression, sending electricity down her spine.

 

Beth cried, her eyes widening as he seared her with his penetrating gaze as his tempo sped up. She’s panting hard now, matching his tortured breaths as they both held on to the blinding ecstasy coursing through their veins. A skillful finger pressed on the tender flesh of her clit and her body tightened like a knot as every fiber of her being caught on fire and she broke.

 

“I’m yours Daryl! Only yours!”

 

It was true. All of it. She had given him every part of her being. Her heart, her body, her soul. It was all for his to keep and cherish, in exchange for his own. They were inevitable… two souls revolving in a helix of love and devotion for the halves that made them whole.

 

She shattered within him in a million fragmented pieces as the massive waves of her orgasm crashed upon her soul in sweet intoxication.

 

“Daryl!”

 

He watched the blissful expression spread on his angel’s face while her center tightened around him and he could not hold on any longer. He motioned to pull away from her but she grabbed his wrists and stopped him.

 

“Come in me..” she whispered, her breathing ragged and needy as she held his body tight against hers. His hooded eyes seared a question for her but it was too late.

 

“Oh fuck, Beth!” he hissed through gritted teeth as he succumbed to his blissful eruption. He came hard within her, every sinews of his muscles overwhelmed with complete rapture as his seed came spilling deep within her. She reveled at the warm sensation filling her, finding nothing more erotic than him possessing her in every way.

 

The both of them collapsed on the bed, his body entirely covering her while he remained deep within her, both their lungs burning as they drowned in the heady mist of their orgasmic haze.

 

After a few indulgent minutes, Daryl withdrew away from her, making her wince in the sudden emptiness she felt in his absence. She would never feel as whole as when he was deep within her anymore. He had taken her completely, and absolutely once more.

 

Beth reached out for her beloved archer, needing to feel his skin against hers more and close the cold gap in between them, only to find him swiftly exiting the doorway without a word. A sharp pang of betrayal pierced through her as she called out to the tracker for an explanation, but before she could exhale a word, he was already back in the room with their handkerchief in his hands.

 

He knelt before her, carefully reaching between her thighs to affectionately wipe away the remnants of their passion in slow, tender strokes. The angel would have blushed in embarrassment if it weren’t the sweetest thing he had ever done for her. As she felt the warm damp cloth glide across her porcelain skin, she swallowed a lump in her throat that just yearned to kiss this man until she had no more love to give.

 

“You’re a dream come true…” she breathed as she raked her fingers lovingly through his soft dampened brown hair. “You know that, right?

 

The archer finally finished and discarded the cloth to the side, surrendering once more to lying by her side. He carefully wrapped the both of them with the tangled sheets as he placed a soft kiss upon her brows.

 

“I’m pretty sure I’m the one still dreaming..” he murmured, coiling his arms tightly around her bare waist once more.

 

“Say it again…”

 

A soft whisper escaped his throat, his eyes darkening in need for her purifying words once more as he fiddled with the leader fabric on her throat. He needed to hear it. Needed her voice to fill his lungs until all he could see was the light of her soul.

 

She pressed her velvet palm at the side of his face, and he couldn’t help but lean in to her earnest touch. She smiled sweetly for him, her eyes jubilant and glimmering with complete happiness for the first time in more than a year.

 

“I love you, Daryl Dixon… ”  she murmured with utter adoration, the both of them completely encumbered within the sacred space that they shared between them. “I love you so much…”

                                                                                                                    

“I always have… and I always will.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Can’t wait to hear what you guys think! THANK YOU FOR STICKING AROUND FOR SO LONG.


	36. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets a return. According to Beth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time beginning but I finally finished it! I hope you like this one. I couldn’t help myself so… note the M rating once more.
> 
> Once again, thank you so much to all you, my new subscribers, and thank you to everyone who has been reading since the start. I am so overwhelmed with all the love you leave! I love our Fandom so much! BETHYL forever. :D

 

# Second Chances

_all of my heroes sit up straight_  
they stare at the ground  
they radiate

_me, I’m mumbling in the kitchen for the sun to pay up_  
lonely is a ring on a cold coffee cup  
I’m some sick hound  
digging for bones  
if it weren’t for second chances, we’d all be alone

_my hands they were strangers lost in the night_  
they’re waving around in the dusty light  
I’m waiting in the wings while the trees undress  
cupping my ear to hear the wind confess  
I’m a ghost in the garden  
scaring the crows  
if it weren’t for second chances, we’d all be alone

_I’m running from nothing, no thoughts in my mind_  
oh my heart was all black  
but I saw something shine  
thought that part was yours, but it might just be mine  
I could share it with you, if you gave me the time  
I’m all bloody knuckles, longing for home  
if it weren’t for second chances, we’d all be alone

_I’m a shot through the dark_  
I’m a black sinkhole  
if it weren’t for second chances, we’d all be alone

_-Gregory Alan Isakov_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

He was listening to the muted sounds of her even breathing as he held her in his arms while he waited for dawn to break.  He couldn’t sleep; still reeling from the fateful events not too long ago.

Daryl could still feel Beth’s every fevered touch ghosting over his skin, could still see the look of exaltation on her angelic face as the both of them came apart in utter ecstasy.  It all seemed like a wonderful, wonderful dream… something that his mind would vividly come up with, only to trick him into a false sense of reality once more.

 

Yet there she was.

 

Soundly asleep as she entangled herself within his warm embrace, her luminescent skin glowing with the filtered light of daybreak. _She was so beautiful_.

 

He traced all the curves of her bare body, barely covered by the white cotton blanket that they both shared. He could have looked at her forever and never find a single imperfection that she would bear, until his eyes dropped to the angry, scarlet gashes in her forearms and wrists. The man did a number on her… scratching and clawing to fend of his death… but to no avail. He realized the amount of force that she would have needed to successfully put him in a chokehold, let alone to snap his neck with the handcuffs, and he found himself actually, very impressed with the strength she secretly bore.

 

This woman would never cease to amaze him.

 

Beth released a tiny snort, mumbling softly in his ears and distracting the archer from his thoughts. He chuckled at the familiar sound, finding nothing more endearing than the music she made when his angel was sound asleep.  Daryl couldn’t remember the last time he genuinely felt this happy… this complete in his heart.

 

_Well… actually… he did._

 

There was a point in time, somewhere in the middle of the woods in Georgia, when he actually felt even happier than now... if that were a possibility. He could still remember it like it was just yesterday--- like everything hadn’t gone to shit shortly after the best night of his life.

 

Beth stirred from her sleep, causing the archer to raise his gaze from her leather necklace to her fluttering eyes. The blonde rewarded him with a sleepy smile.

 

“Hi..” she murmured sweetly, sending flickers of happiness in his heart. He responded to her with a wordless peck on the lips.

“Glad to know you’re not freaking out.” She breathed softly with humor in her eyes. The archer returned with a light-hearted response of his own.

 

“As far as you know.”

 

The blonde giggled, sliding herself so that her body was completely pressed against his while she wrapped both of her arms around his neck.

 

“Oh no… there’s no turning back for you now, Dixon!” she laughed mirthfully, trapping the amused man between her embrace. “Either you’re in, or you’re out!”

 

For a second, the hunter didn’t respond, and Beth thought that she had said something to upset her sensitive lover once more. His eyes darkened as he contemplated the sentiment between her words, wondering if now would be _the time._

 

He grazed his knuckles softly along the faint scar on her cheek, his hooded eyes smoldering with an emotion that could only be undying love. The angel’s breath hitched as he once again managed to take her by surprise with his profound honesty.

 

“I’m all in, Beth..”

 

Daryl whispered roughly… harshly… fervently. He wondered if he should continue, wondered if he should confess and unburden himself with actual extent of just how much he had been devoted to her all along.

 

But he couldn’t find the courage.

 

“Me too… “ she whispered, softly and sincerely. They were beyond the point of no return and they both knew it. There was no turning back anymore.

 

The archer however, couldn’t help the sharp pang of shame and guilt that always clouded over him, leaving him with a question that always lingered on his mind.

“Are you sure?” he breathed with earnest confusion, completely at a loss why a miracle as good and pure as her would ever chose to pick him… _twice._

Beth giggled at him with slight exasperation, pulling her face away from him in bewilderment, “Of course.”

 

She took in a deep breath and steadied herself before she whispered to him the words that would undo all the other questions that constantly plagued him and free his soul from its haunting grasp.

 

“Even without my memories of our time from before… I want you to know… I would still love you just as much right now…”

 

“I ‘ve fallen in love with you.. even as a stranger… right from the start. I just didn’t want to admit it to you or to myself.”

 

Her protector’s breath hitched at her confession, never once considering all those moments that the moment unfolding right now would ever be a possibility again. He wished he had known sooner… there were so many things he could have done differently from the start.

 

“Why didn’t you say so?” he murmured, his voice low and cracking from his state of breathlessness.

 

She caressed his cheeks tenderly, her eyes ablaze with a silent plea.

 

_“I’m saying it now…”_

 

The sun began to peek through the horizon, leaving the both of them in a state of luminescence that hazed all their senses but the thunderous beating of their synchronized pulse. They could both see the tender kiss-mark that they had seared on to each other’s hearts from last night.

 

Daryl never thought that two bruises could look so beautiful. He raised his gaze to hers once more, trying to find the only words he could find to convey his love.

 

“You know how much ya mean t’me, right?” the archer gruffed, tenderly… benevolently.

 

Her expression grew soft and her eyes filled with compassion for the torment in his eyes. She laced her hands on the soft brown strands that obscured the smoldering azure eyes that told her all that she needed to know.

 

“You don’t have to tell me.” She whispered, gliding her lips so softly against his, making him moan with a sudden spark of desire. “But you can show me…”

 

Through half-lidded eyes, the angel breathed, needing reaffirmation from him, not through words but through touch.

 

“Make love with me again, Daryl.”

 

_That._ Daryl could do. Were his words would fail him, his ardent actions would not.

 

Besides... who was he to deny his _w—_ his miracle’s— earnest request?

 

He placed a tender kiss on her fingers and moved his mouth upwards to kiss her hand. Slowly, he continued to make a path of kisses across her forearm, all the way to the crook of her arm until he was showering her skin in succulent kiss atop her shoulders. Beth mewled softly as he gave an affectionate suck and rolled his tongue along her skin, adding to the growing collection of marks that showed his possession of her. The sensation of his zealous breath drove a shiver though her body as she clung closer to him to keep herself from losing control.

 

Daryl paused in front of her, his hand running the length of her arm as he leaned down to kiss her. Reaching around her back, he flipped her until her chest was pressed against the mattress, exposing the full length of her creamy back to him. She tilted her head sideways, yearning to see his face once more, but was stopped by the feeling of his hands brushing all her hair to the right side of her nape.

 

He sank his mouth to the exposed side of her shoulders and a moan escaped her throat, overwhelmed by the heat of hiss kisses as he reached around and gently caressed her breasts.  His hands drifted down to her hips as he traced his tongue downwards, from the apex of her neck to the sensual curves of her back. She scooted her hips upwards, making way for his fingers to begin their torturous assault on her tender mound of flesh, rubbing slow torturous circles that made her knees tremble beneath him.

 

She was dripping for him, the evidence of her arousal slick against his fingers. While one hand remained stroking her bundle of nerves, he lifted her waist slightly with the other, before slowly plunging to fingers in the heat of her core.

 

“Mmmm..”

 

Beth moaned, completely drowning on the sweet intoxication of his hands, and fingers, and mouth, and lips. She was his instrument, rewarding the hunter with sweet melodies of bliss as he adored her in the ways he knew how.

 

“I want to see you..” she pleaded, needing to see the look in his eyes as he worshipped her like this.

 

“Me too.” He huffed as he slowly withdrew. She winced at his sudden absence but couldn’t protest as he gripped both sides of her hips. She expected him to flip her over so that they could be face to face, but he only rotated the both of them until her chest was once against pinned against the mattress. A look of confusion spread on her eyes, until he pointed to the direction to which they both now faced.

 

That was when she realized that the archer was pointing towards a large floor length mirror against the wall, his storming eyes scorching through her simmering veins as he stared back at her through their reflections.

 

_“Oh…”_ she breathed.

 

He would never get tired of that syllable that always escaped her lips. It was like a prayer to his soul.

 

“Watch.” He whispered as he began to enter her from behind once more, his eyes never leaving her cloudy lustful gaze while his lips circled the strained strings of her throat.

 

He couldn’t hold on any longer, needing to feel himself buried within his angel and get lost inside once more. He lifted her hips ever so slightly as he angled himself towards her entrance. She murmured inaudible words, eager and desperate for his assault.

 

Only he didn’t assault her. As Daryl lowered his chest to mold against his angel’s arcing back, he entered ever so slowly, unrelenting on his slow kisses on her neck. His hands wrapped around her entire body, encircled tight against her chest and waist so that all that she could feel is his complete possession of her.

 

Beth was beside herself, her lips parting wantonly as she watched him make love to her from an entirely different point of view.

 

_This must be what heaven feels like.’_ The angel thought, completely enraptured by his languid kisses and agonizingly slow penetration. She was helpless under him, his weight completely pinning her so that all she could do was _feel._

Whatever had held them apart, whatever had restrained their bodies and hearts before, was now gone. If the earth was spinning, it faltered—if the wind was blowing, it waited— if time was passing, it halted.

She clung one arm around his neck, holding him tighter against her as he filled and emptied her at the slowest, excruciating pace. All she could do was take him, all of him, as she muffled her strained moans with the pillow on her teeth, and feel flesh gliding languishly against flesh. He tortured her for an eternity, unrelenting with heavy breaths until finally,

 

“I’m think I’m going to break…” she purred, her knuckles white against the sheets as he plunged deep within her again and again.

 

“Look at me when you do..”

 

He gruffed, brushing his tongue on her ears as he consumed her with the fervor of his passion. His thrusting quickened, plummeting to the very depths of her core until he hit a spot just right and his angel writhed violently against his sturdy chest. She matched his pace evenly, reveling on the fullness of his steady onslaught. With half-parted eyes she watched him in the mirror, savoring the heady way he was enveloping her as their souls fused and merged in a heated blaze.

 

She felt the flash of heat again, followed by another and another as he continued pressing the secret spot, and she could not stop the noise that rose in her throat from escaping as she dissolved in his arms. There were no crashing waves, no ripples of ecstasy. Instead, a violent pleasure tore through her, a blinding whiplash that bloomed, radiating from her belly to the very tips of her fingertips. She cried out his name as she succumbed to the overwhelming ecstasy that set her veins on fire. He tightened his grip on her hands and he leaned in closer to her, his forehead touching hers as his mouth absorbed the musical moans of pleasure that escaped her lips.

 

He tried to hold on long as he possibly could, dragging on the intensity of her orgasm until the very last second... until she had completely consumed him and he had completely consumed her and neither he nor her had any idea where his love ends and hers began.

 

 “Daryl, I love you.”

 

The sweet words tore a low groan from his chest and drove him to a shattering climax. Threads of pleasure sparked in his veins, into every fiber of his being… it suffused him, carried him and lifted him as he came inside her. The angel would never get tired of the heady sensation. He held her close as they succumbed to their bliss, crying out her name which tasted like honey on his lips... and amber… and wine… and Beth.

 

After an eternity, he opened his eyes once more, only to find Beth lovingly gaze upon the storm in his soul from the reflection of their intertwined bodies in the mirror. He didn’t know why, or how a sullen and stained man like him had come to be so blessed as to possess the heart of a creature as beautiful as her. All he knew was that for this moment, as he held her body tightly against his chest while they both exalted on their love, every ounce of pain he had ever had to endure in his long journey to meeting her was worth it all and more.

 

 

*******************

 

_It had been a long day of running around and securing the fences, his entire back aching from the long hours of chopping wood. Taking Rick’s place was hard work, and at the end of it all, he was entirely spent, and all he looked forward to was retreating to his cell where his songbird awaited._

_“What should we read tonight?” she whispered as he placed her head on her lap. Immediately he felt calmer as he breathed in the honeysuckle and amber of her hair and skin. She was the only balm to his wounds, far better than any medication or drugs combined._

_“Anythin’ y’ want.” He replied, not caring about what words she spoke as long as he could hear the sweetness of her voice lull him into sleep._

_“Are you sure? Because there’s this one I’ve been itchin’ to read but it maybe too… girly.” She whispered, hoping that he would still agree._

_“What’s it about?”_

_He murmured, his curiosity piqued by the excitement that she tried to hide in her voice._

_She was hoping he wouldn’t ask that._

_“It’s about this man who had a really hard childhood…he falls in love with a lady but he thinks he doesn’t deserve her so he keeps fighting all their feelings away.”_

_Silence rang on his walls, making her cringe as she waited for his calculated response. Only, he didn’t reply in the aggravated way she thought he would._

_“Sounds about right…”_

_He mumbled, disdain lacing his heavy throat._

_“Don’t worry.” She continued, hoping to cajole her companion into allowing her to read the story. “In the end… he realized that the only thing stopping him from being happy was himself.”_

_“When he finally let himself just be with her… That’s when the real magic begins.”_

_He nodded on her lap, his eyes closing as he felt the wonderful sensation of her nails against his scalp. Maybe he stood to learn a thing or two from the novel she wanted to read. Maybe that’s why she wanted to read it._

_“If you already read it, why d’ya wanna do it again?” he murmured, burying his face lower on her lap as he found a comfortable position._

_“It’s worth it you know…” She replied, not missing a beat of his interrogation._

_“When I read this book, it’s like I remember everything, but I fall in love all over again...”_

_He scoffed at her, not out of irritation but out of humor. She playfully pushed his shoulder as a reply._

_“It’s true you know..”_

_“Everything gets a return… and it only gets better the second time around.”_

_“Uhuh.” He mumbled, paying no heed to her prophetic warning._

_“You mark my words, Daryl Dixon!!” she giggled, trying to prevent her companion from falling asleep. “One of these days, you’re going to admit that I’m right! And you wanna know why?”_

_“Why?” he gruffed, his eyes slightly open with amusement for her declaration._

_“Because I’m— ALWAYS— Right!”_

_************************************_

 

The shower of scalding water on her skin felt glorious, washing away all the dirt and grime from yesterday as it soothed the swollen bruises on her body. She never thought that she would ever have this luxury in a post-apocalyptic world but small miracles do exist apparently. 

 

Beth was humming to herself, the song unknown but familiar to the sinews of her memory. Her entire body ached, but ached _in the right way_ as she felt the ghost of her lover’s touches from last night and the morning after. She didn’t think she would be so addicted to this so quickly, but now that the dam of her lust and longing had been broken, she didn’t think she could ever have enough.

 

The blonde seraph wrapped a towel around the sensual curves of her body as she exited the shower, only to realize that her white shirt had long been ripped to shreds by the archer and is now laying on the bedroom floor. With a small annoyed click of her tongue she exited the room, wearing nothing but the fabric wrapped around her as she treaded towards the half-dressed hunter lying on their bed.

 

“Hey, can I borrow one more of your shirts?”

 

“Knock yerself out.” He replied, pointing a finger towards the doorway to his bedroom where he kept all his clothes. Beth nodded and walked towards the hall only to be rapidly halted by Daryl midstep.

 

“Actually… I’ll go get it myself.” He spoke a little bit too roughly to be nonchalant. Beth lifted an eyebrow in confusion but allowed the man his privacy as he retreated to his room.

 

As the archer entered his room he realized it’s state of dilapidation. Empty beer bottles were strewn around, along with half-eaten foods and unwashed clothing littering the floor. To his left stood a wall mirror, shattered into pieces during one of his depressive episodes.

 

How things have changed since then.

 

Daryl made a mental note to clean up the mess soon enough, so that maybe he could share the bigger room with his miracle of an angel, instead of the empty box that they have been using opposite the hall.

After he dressed his torso with a black sleeveless shirt, he reached for an oversized top for Beth to use and headed towards the door, only to turn back swiftly to his bed in realization of something. Slowly, he reached for his pillow and lifted it up the air, checking for the items he had kept hidden under it all along.

 

They were still there…

 

He breathed to his relief. He replaced the pillow back to its original position, as he treaded towards the doorway once more.

 

\------------------------

 

She was patiently waiting for him, her skin dripping wet and her hair plastered to her chest as she shivered from the draft of the hallway. All of a sudden, the front door of their house swung open, only to show her older sister entering their premises without warning.

 

Before Beth could run towards their room and take cover, Daryl opened up his bedroom and stalked towards her, leaving her paralyzed as Maggie’s eyes widened in shock from the picture before her.

 

“Beth, I’m just here to check on your wounds and bring you some fo----!”

 

There stood her baby sister, naked as the day she was born, with her arms reaching out for her favorite companion with nothing but a small piece of fabric covering her. And the archer was unperturbed by it… like seeing her bare is a common occurrence in his daily life.

 

_It wasn’t… but it may as well have been._

“Oh…” Maggie stuttered mindlessly, in complete and utter shock. A second passed by and she blinked, now having some sort of mind-blowing epiphany about the _actual extent_ of Beth’s intimacy with Daryl.

 

_“OHHHHHHHH….”_  She gasped, this time louder and higher-pitched.

 

Daryl’s first instinct was to shove the shirt down his angel’s body and somewhat cover her completely, while the blonde reached out for her sister.

 

“Well, I’ll just come back la----“

“Maggie, wait!”

 

The two siblings caught each other’s attention, with the younger of the two gripping her sister tightly in her wrists.

 

“Can we talk?” Beth spoke softly, her eyes shining with questions for the sibling she barely knew.

 

Maggie hesitated, given that her sister was only wearing one of Daryl’s gigantic blue shirt to cover her, but did not want to refuse. “Surrrreee…” she replied, her eyes humorously shining with the absurdity of the situation.

 

Beth sagged in relief, before Maggie interjected.

 

“Why don’t you go get dressed… and I’ll come wait for you at my house?” the brunette suggested, her eyes warm and eager to get to know her sister once more. Her hazel eyes raised to the speechless tracker staring at the two of them from atop the stairs.

 

“You can come too.” She smiled, hoping that her eyes proved no malice towards the man who is clearly besotted to the strongest of the Greene Family.

 

“Is Glenn gonna be there?” he gruffed, his voice rough but even.

 

“No.” Maggie answered with a slight twinge of sadness in her voice. “He’s on patrol for the next four hours.”

 

Daryl nodded, finding the answer to his satisfaction. “Good. I’ll be there.”

 

The two of them smirked and rolled their eyes at the archer before they parted ways, the blonde reeling with the many questions she has yet to prepare, while the brunette dreaded the upcoming moment when she would have to come clean with just how much she had let her younger sister down.

 

\-------------------

 

“Maggie, it’s us!”

 

Daryl bellowed as he swung the door open in the same fashion that the brunette had intruded upon their home. Beth rolled her eyes and giggled softly, making her way toward the kitchen where her sister stood preparing drinks.

 

“Hey, you’re right on time!” Maggie called as she placed three glasses on the kitchen counter. “I made you you’re favorite… strawberry lemonade!” she smiled, feeling proud of herself for scrounging up the materials she needed to complete the drink. Beth’s eyes widened as she remembered the long summer days she spent at their farm, sipping the drink by the porch as she watched her siblings run around the fields. It seemed so long ago.

She eagerly took a gulp of the cold drink, rolling her tongue as she savored the sweet tanginess of citrus on her lips.

 

“Thank you.” She smiled, finishing the drink in three enormous gulps with an innocent smile. Daryl and Maggie’s eyes widened in surprise, watching the tiny blonde reach for the untouched drink in the archer’s hand as she finished it in less than ten seconds. All of a sudden, Maggie understood why the hunter had warned her of her sister’s enormous appetite.

 

“Ahhh.. So good!” she grinned, wiping the sugar from her lips with the back of her hands. “Just like when we were at the farm!”

 

Maggie’s eyes constricted as she realized that her memories had come back. “You remember?” she gasped, reaching for her but pausing as she caught herself. She did not want to push Beth into the same reaction she had before.

 

The seraph nodded assertively with a warm smile. “Almost everything before the turn.”

 

Her sister’s eyes gleamed in delight, finding relief that they now shared some sort of common ground to build a new relationship upon. Her moment of bliss dissipated quickly however, when the blonde continued her sentence.

 

“That’s actually why I wanted to talk to you…” she murmured, low and hesitant as she attempted to find the right question to begin.

 

“The thing is… I remember Daddy at the prison… And I remember bits and pieces of everyone else too…” The brunette dreadfully nodded, realizing where the question that would follow her statement. Beth continued,

 

“But for some reason… I barely have any memories of you. Do you… do you think you know why?” Beth’s brows creased in a silent plea for any sort of answer that would make sense.

 

“Oh.. Bethy.. I’m so sorry..” Her older sister croaked, knowing fully knowing the reason why. “It’s not your fault you can’t remember anything…” she whimpered, her eyes watering with tears of guilt while held her hands in a tight fist.

 

“What do you mean?” Beth wondered.

 

Maggie took a deep inhale as she prepared herself to confess one of her greatest failures to her kin. “You can’t remember me at the prison.. because… because… because I was never around.”

 

Beth was speechless, but she allowed her sister the time to defend her absence in her life.

 

“After the turn… Glenn happened and I don’t know… I guess I just forgot about the rest. I’m a horrible sister I know! I was never there for you! Not even after the prison fell! “ Maggie clutched her chest tightly as tears flooded her eyes. These were the words that had been haunting her since her sister’s apparent demise, boring a long known pain in the marrows of her bones from the heavy burden of her guilt. “The horrible part was… I promised Daddy that I would look out for you… but when you disappeared I didn’t look for you… I looked for Glenn… I Just assumed you were dead.. even when Daryl told me you were still alive.”

 

“He was always there for you.. right?” she breathed as she tearfully pointed to the archer that stood behind his angel vigilantly. “That’s why you remember him the most. Because _you had each other’s backs._ ”

 

_“I didn’t. I forgot you. I stopped being there for you.”_

 

“That’s why you don’t remember me, Beth!” Maggie cried, finally exhaling the words she had so etched on her veins for so long. “Because I’m the crappiest big sister anyone could ever ask for even at the end of the world.”

 

_‘At least she knew it.’_ Daryl silently scoffed, attempting to hide his less than cordial feelings for his miracle’s older sister. How anyone could ever give on Beth, ever forget Beth… he would never understand. It eased him to know that at least the brunette wasn’t living blindly from the shortcomings she had for her sister who truly deserved so much better than what she had ever given her.

 

Beth on the other hand, couldn’t speak. The air in her lungs left her as soon as her words flew out of her mouth. She had always had her suspicions, that the woman’s presence wasn’t as apparent in her life as the others. Why else would she partly recognize Rick, or Carol, or Michonne, who were not her own kin, but couldn’t find a single recollection of her sister after the turn. She had traded the relationship they shared with the thickness of their blood, for a warm body to lie next to at night.

 

_But it wasn’t all that simple was it?_ Beth thought in her mind. Maggie had fallen in love, much like she has, and while she would not ever have given up hope that her sister would be alive during their departure, Beth could not find the fault in her for succumbing passionately to her love.

 

That was how the world worked now. Every emotion inflames you and swallows you whole, intensified by the fear of losing all the precious moments you could spend with the one you love. If Daryl had been missing, she probably would have searched for him first and not her as well.

 

_“ I forgive you.”_

She spoke, loudly, her voice ringing like crystal in between her sister’s heaving sobs. Her two companions froze in shock and silence.

 

“Wh..What?” Maggie croaked, her eyes disbelieving as she was just sure she had imagined what she had heard.

 

Beth stood from the stool from where she sat and reached towards the trembling woman’s hands. Her lips tightened in a determined smile as she released the burdened woman from the shackles of shame and guilt that bound her, purging her of the sins that stained her soul.

 

“I forgive you, Maggie.”

 

She whispered, squeezing her grip softly on her palms. Maggie broke out in a gigantic sob as she wrapped her arms around her ever so compassionate sister. She truly was the best of them, the light in their family that they could not live happily without.

 

_“I’m so sorry Beth! I’m so sorry!”_  She cried, her tears unstoppable with the torrent of her anguish and relief. Daryl’s eyes widened as he watched the glimmering Angel of Mercy before his eyes spread her arms and return her sisters embrace with equal passion.

 

“Stop cryin’ I said I forgive you!” she smiled, tears of sympathy also welling in the blue of her gaze.  “I got a second chance at everything…” she stroked her sister’s back, relishing the feeling of holding family for the very first time.

 

“You deserve one too.”

 

“I wish you would just yell at me, Beth.” The older woman stated as she pulled away from their embrace. “I would deserve it too, you know.”

 

The angel laughed softly as she shook her head, finding no necessity for hate to ruin such an important moment of her homecoming.

 

_“I just want my sister back… ”_ she whispered. “I don’t want to miss out in having you in my life again.”

 

Maggie nodded, a bitter sweet anguish spread on the corners of her lips. “And I’m so happy to have you, back…” She cried, overwhelmed with the maelstrom of emotion that swirled within the walls of her home.

 

“How on earth did Daddy manage to raise such an angel like you?”

 

Daryl stood motionless as he marveled upon the kindness of her soul that refused to stop glowing from within her. She was a far better human than he was, he knew that more than ever now, as he watched his angel purify another tainted soul in the same way she has exorcised the demons in his. The world had never bore a more beautiful creature than this woman he so adored, and he found himself wondering the very same thing that the older woman had voiced…

 

_From which corner of heaven did this angel, Beth Greene, fall from the sky to his side?_


	37. Sweet Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth earns everyone's respect, one way or another.  
> Daryl likes to eavesdrop but panics at what he hears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun for me to write! Enjoy :D

 

# Sweet Hurt

 _Summer Time everywhere i turn tonight_  
Looks like paradise hidden in your eyes   
Lightning strikes anywhere it sometimes strikes

 _Im so happy now, happy we survived_  
  
Take your time, take your time with me tonight  
We can both be wise start over again   
All you need is to leave behind  
Leave behind your troubled mind  
Your so happy now, happy in a lie  
  
All the the little things keeping us together tearing us apart  
All the little secrets leaving us forever buried in our hearts  
Now I want more take in your own sweet hurt  
But Oh unless you want me too  
  
All the the little things keeping us together tearing us apart  
All the little secrets leaving us forever buried in our hearts  
Now I want more take in your own sweet hurt  
But Oh unless you want me too  
  
Summer Time everywhere I turn tonight  
I'm so happy now, happy we survived

_-Jack Savoretti_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

_“Come on, Daryl! HARDER!”_

 

Her blood was roaring in her veins, hot beads of sweat glistening all over her bruised creamy skin. There was a small tinge of blood on her lips and she loved the taste of it, as she savored the sensation of flesh hitting flesh while she coaxed the archer before her to act more aggressively.

 

“Remember… You asked for it.”

 

He growled, swiping the sweat of his forehead as he charged his muscles for a heavy attack. He was going to test her limits this time, and see the resilience of the sinews of her back. He shifted his foot ever so slightly as he gauged the proper angle for his onslaught.

 

Beth’s eyes sharpened as she braced herself in a defensive position, both her arms in a fist as she waited for the archer to charge at her.

 

They had been training like this for the past week, in the middle of the streets as he mentored her on the proper ways to defend herself in a hand-to-hand combat. It was her idea of course, wanting to add another skill to her arsenal in order to properly defend her in case of trouble. It didn’t take much convincing for Daryl to agree. _You can never be too prepared nowadays._

She had impressed him a lot, keeping up with his lessons every step of the way and surprising him with the strength hidden in the slender musculature of her body. It was only during the first day that he managed to completely disarm her, but after hours of defeat she learned, determination blazing in her eyes as she asked him to intensify his attacks. ‘It just didn’t feel real enough.’ She reasoned. Daryl hesitated at first, never truly wanting to hurt the woman he so cherished, but she was insistent. Imagine his surprise then, when she managed to win their tussles seven times out of ten ever since.

 

Almost everyone was watching the couple now, completely entranced by the rapid practiced skirmishes of the archer they so respected and the way the dainty woman before him had continually managed to win each round.  Surrounding the duo was a half circle, composed of Maggie and Glenn side by side, Rick and Michonne smiling hand-in-hand with Carl, Denise and Tara, Carol and Toby, Abraham and Rosita and Eugene, with some other people in their peaceful community. While all of the people remained on high-alert, the days have been uneventful ever since the last breach, and they found themselves going about their lives as normal, aside from the tripled patrol, the weapons they had doubled for everyone and other defensive strategies they have prepared during council meetings.

 

“I’ll bet you a chocolate bar that Daryl pins her this time.” Carl whispered to Michonne as they waited for the round to begin. “Deal.” The woman smirked, fully confident with the growing skills of the young blonde before them.

 

“COME ON BETH! KICK HIS ASS!”

 

Maggie hollered while the rest of the crowd cheered for whomever they rooted for. The women cheered for the rogue while the men cheered for the archer, smiling in solidarity in a battle of the sexes. It was all in good fun, all of them fully respecting the tremendous capabilities of each other in battle. They were _quite_ the formidable team, all of them together, with love and loyalty as fuel in their veins as they fiercely protected each other.

 

“You better not take it easy on her this time!” Abraham roared, still quite unbelieving that such a small woman can pin the hunter that he has personally seen snap a person in half with his bare hands. Daryl was definitely just humoring the blonde that he was clearly smitten with.

 

The roaring of the group quieted down as they waited for the archer to make the first move. Beth could not hear anything, her senses entirely focused on every minuscule twitch of his body They circled each other like two wolves fighting for dominance as they waited in bated breath..

 

Finally, he lunged towards her with a swift jab, which she blocked. She countered with a jab of her own which landed on his gut. It did not deter him, taking one step backwards before he landed a successful hook to her ribs and then swept her to the ground with his feet. Beth snarled at the impact but quickly lifted herself up, this time she tackled him, landing three swift punches on his gut before she grabbed his right arm and pinned it to his back, causing immeasurable pain as Daryl fought to fight back.

 

He heaved as he escaped her hold, lifting her up before he prepared to pin her to the ground, but the nimble woman only twisted her legs around his torso as she rotated herself and used both her arms to pull him down with her. They landed violently to the ground, but without missing a beat, the blonde warrior put his head in between her thighs and twisted, leaving him in an incredible chokehold he could not escape.

 

Daryl patted the growl three times, and the women cheered in victory as they watched the incredible seraph stand victorious once more. The archer ruffled his hair in silent pride, his heart resting a bit with the knowledge that his angel is more than capable of defending herself.

 

He kissed her brow tenderly, not caring about the eyes that were on them. They all pretty much discovered that they were a couple anyway, just from the way they were completely inseparable and the fact that they both always looked like they wanted to devour each other. The hand holding and chaste kisses were just an extra.

 

“Good job, Greene.” He chuckled, completely unabashed by the fact that a woman had beaten him. She was a force of nature… nobody just truly understood it until now.

 

Out of the corner of Beth’s eye she saw Carl gingerly pouting as he handed Michonne a yellow bar of chocolate.  She ruffled his hair in a soft giggle as she lightly teased the kid. “That’s what you get for bettin’ against me.”

 

Carl scoffed with a soft apologetic smile.

 

“BULLSHIT!” Abraham jeered, catching everyone else’s attention. “He’s just taking it easy one yer ass!”

Daryl scoffed at the completely untrue accusation. He would never truly hurt her but he always gave it his best shot. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“Trust me man, I ain’t.” The archer replied.

 

“We’ll see about that.” The burly redhead challenged, stepping forward to the ‘ring’ as he prepared to test the woman’s skills for himself. The rest of the group ‘Oooohhhh’ ed at the skirmish about to unfold. Daryl had complete confidence with Beth, but she didn’t quite feel the same way about herself. The army man was almost thrice the size of her, and he had clearly been hardened in battle way before the turn. She didn’t think she liked her chances this time.

 

The crowd cheered however, and Beth found herself in a tough position, unable to refuse his challenge.

 

“You asked for it.” Daryl murmured, hoping that the man heeds his warning.

 

Abraham squared his shoulder and cracked his neck, smiling confidently as they began to circle around each other. Beth was inwardly panicking, her mind going blank from her immediate intimidation for the towering man. She did not think she can win this one, much to everyone’s dismay.

 

“Let’s see what you’re made of, angel.” He grunted, fully intent on proving himself right. Beth swallowed a trembling ball of nervousness.

 

Abraham charged at her like at tank, before landing a successful punch to her side. Beth reeled, forgetting how to defend herself. She skidded to the side before the man landed another punch to her gut. Her eyes watered as she returned his attacks but he easily blocked it with the shield of his arms. She steeled herself as she swept her foot across him, sending him to the ground in which she straddled his neck in the middle of her thighs while she whalloped him left and right with five solid punches that rang his head. It wasn’t enough however as Abraham wrapped his arms around her thighs and lifted himself up, along with her featherlight body still wrapped around his head. With a massive heave he yanked her away and slammed her body to the ground.

Beth gasped as the overwhelming pain flooded her. There was no way she would ever be able to defeat this hulking man, but she refused to go down without a fight. She lifted herself up the ground and put herself in a defensive stance once more, just like Daryl had thought her to do. But it was pointless as Abraham managed to land two more punches to her body, making her wince as she stumbled backwards. Her eyes widened as she prepared for his final onslaught, the red warrior twisting as he primed a final uppercut.

 

 _‘This was it.’_ The angel thought, preparing herself for the force of his punch. But then it all happened so quickly and everything changed.

 

As Abraham coiled for a final punch, two solid arms yanked his shoulders, causing the army man to react instinctively as punch the archer straight in the gut. Daryl coughed as he fell on his knees from the sudden impact.  “Oh shit, man! My ba----“

 

But it was too late.

 

As the light-headed woman watched her beloved protector fall into the ground, it seized her. The darkness and the red threads that clouded her vision as her pupils constricted until there was no more light in her eyes. Her blood simmered, scalding and sizzling as it demanded a violent retribution.

 

In the blink of an eye she was on him, merciless in her barrage of concentrated impact against the rib cages of the brawny redhead. Her teeth was bared in a ferocious snarl, contorting her gentle features until she was no longer Beth the angel, but Beth, fury incarnated.

 

Abraham hastily tried to defend himself but the frenzied woman continued her attack, grabbing both his shoulders as she kneed him in the groin so hard that he fell to the ground in a breathless recoil. She didn’t stop however as she kicked him mercilessly across the face, sending him toppling in writing pain as he spat out blood to the ground. As the warrior tried to stand up, she kicked him, again and again until she sharply wielded her elbow and collided it against his nape.

 

The warrior fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

 

Silence passed, with no one daring to speak a word as their eyes widened in shock. There lied one of their most powerful combatants, face planted on the asphalt of the ground while a blazing archangel stood victoriously over him. Everyone erupted in a cheerful roar, completely blown away by the amazing turn of events of their skirmish. Rick’s head shook in jubilant disbelief, along with everyone else’s as their respect for the blonde grew tremendously. The leader was about to approach and lift his knocked out comrade but then he halted, as he realized that the blonde was still in her trance of rage.

 

Everyone gasped as they watched Beth pull out her piston and point it towards the slowly waking up man.  But before they could react, Daryl was already there, calling out to her as he gently squeezed her shoulder to stop.

 

“Beth, look at me…” he breathed softly but urgently. He couldn’t allow her to lose control this time. He had to pull her out of the darkness she was trapped in. Otherwise, she would never be able to forgive herself.

 

 

Abraham stirred awake froze at the sight of a gun barrel pointed to him and slowly raised his hands upward in a humorous surrender. “Easy there, angel…” he chuckled, unfazed by her threat.

“Beth. _Look at me!”_ the archer growled, louder and rougher this time as he willed his wrathful angel to focus on him. “Y’gotta fight it, girl!” The woman snarled as she twisted her head towards him, her hands still at the trigger as she continued to point it on the man’s head.

 

Slowly, his soothing voice pulled her out of the blanket of darkness that she was drowning under. Her eyes blinked open and once again there was light, as the distressed angel gasped and let go of the pistol in her hand. The sound of metal clattered to the ground and her eyes widened with shock over what she had almost done.

 

“I did it…” She murmured her gaze shifting to both of her hands. Daryl steeled himself for the guilt that was bound to crush her spirit once more, but was surprised when his angel wrapped her arms around his neck in glee as she cried happy tears.

 

“I did it, Daryl! I controlled myself!” she squealed, practically hopping with delight over her first achievement. She had never been able to escape her trances before, not until she had heard his voice pulling her from the abyss she was falling upon. He truly was the anchor to her soul, the only entity that tethers her between the boundaries of dark and light.

 

“Ya did.” He murmured in a relieved reply as he smoothed her hair downwards to the arch of her back. His heart was still pounding with terror as he almost failed her once more and allowed her to make a terrible mistake.

 

Abraham groaned upwards, taking Beth’s offered arm to help him lift himself up to the ground. Beth’s lips trembled as she apologized profusely to the man who now bears a split lip, a bruised eye, and plenty welts across his body. He groaned at the sensation, his brows furrowed deeply as he towered and leaned down the guilty blonde.

 

“Ya fight dirty.” He hissed, his voice rough and rumbling with intensity. Beth bit her lip with guilt, feeling small once more from the warriors looming gaze.

“I’m sorry..” she squeaked, her arms rubbing circles around her wrist from shame.

 

“You…” the soldier roared, his voice echoing throughout the streets. Beth cringed in anticipation of his anger.

 

“…. Are ONE HELLUVA WOMAN!” the redhead cackled as he shook her dainty palms in his battled hands. 

 

Around her everyone cheered once more, completely euphoric over the victory of the woman. It didn’t matter to them that she almost lost control--- they all have had to deal with certain triggers of their own—they understood the darkness that everyone has had to battle deep inside their hearts in this cold-hearted world. What mattered was that she stopped herself. What matters was that not only did she prevail over her battle with the man, but she also rose triumphantly over her battle with herself.

 

“You were amazing, Bethy!” her older sister gushed as she embraced her in congratulations. Everyone agreed around her, raucously cheering over her victory.

 

 _“If I were you, I’d marry this one in a heartbeat and never let her go!”_ The redhead bellowed as he slapped his palms over Daryl’s shoulders. The archer flushed red as he muttered an incoherent response. Carol’s eyes shone knowingly while the rest of them murmured in excitedly or awkwardly. Maggie’s eyes darted rapidly between the hunter and her sister, trying to see where their relationship stood.

 

Beth stood there, blushing fiercely as she bit her lips and looked bashfully downwards, her fingers brushing her hair behind her ears as she shyly smiled towards her lover. ‘Marriage in an Apocalypse?’ that thought sounded so absurd to her.

 

But then again… it didn’t sound like _such_ a bad idea… _Maybe…_

 

After all, she had no intention of ever loving anyone else but the man before her. She would take his heart with her to the grave than ever consider living without him anymore… She wondered if the tracker felt the same way. Her eyes flitted towards her flustered lover who was clearly averting his gaze away.

 

_Oh._

He looked pained at the thought of it…

 

Of course the archer wouldn’t be the type to put a label to what they were. They were hopelessly in love with each other. He’s never really _said_ it but they both knew... Anything else beyond that would be completely unnecessary. Besides… a man like Daryl Dixon would never want her as his… _wife…_

_Right?_

“Ok everyone! Drinks at my place!” Maggie intervened, distracting everyone from their hushed murmuring and saving the couple from an awkward situation. “BUT NO ALCOHOL! We need to stay sharp!”

 

Daryl sighed in relief, for the first time ever finding himself appreciating the older woman’s meddling. Beth blinked the question away in her mind as she treaded towards her lover and entwined her finger’s in his.

 

“I just totally kicked Abraham’s ass!” she giggled in his ears as the group wade their way down the street. The hunter squeezed her palms gently, his heart booming with pride for the seraph’s battle skills. She just never stopped making him proud.

 

“That’s my girl.” He murmured as he kissed her brows once more. She blushed at his sentiment, her heart thrumming at the possession of his words. Because after everything else was considered, all that she truly needed was for her to be his, and him to be hers.

\------------------------

 

“So… how are you feeling?”

 

The older sister softly questioned as she took a sip of tea before her. There were only the two of them in the kitchen, the rest of the crown having left half an hour ago after spending the entire afternoon in a cheerful get together. It had been a good day.

Beth flustered pink as her sister caught her staring at the archer who was reticently conversing with Rick and Glenn. She couldn’t help but always look for him, despite the very small distance between them.

 

“I’m good….” She murmured, nervously brushing her hair against her ears once more.

 

“ _Really good… actually.”_ Her eyes glimmered as she recounted the countless times they have made love in the past week ever since she had uttered the words that he always loved to hear. They were like teenagers, hungry and addicted to each other’s touches and insatiable in their carnal lust. It was a wonder that they ever managed to leave their bedroom, even if only to train for combat.

 

Maggie took another sip from her cup, trying to hide the knowing smirk that gleamed in her eyes as she watched her younger sister involuntarily glance at the archer once more.

 

“I can tell.”

 

“Wh- What do you mean?” Beth gushed embarrassedly subconsciously toying with the leather on her throat.

 

“You look less strung up lately… like you’re finally feeling at home.”

 

Beth paused as she considered her statement. It had only been a week and a half, but day by day, she found herself feeling less fragmented inside. As she slowly reacquainted herself with the people she now called family, she had also been regaining a lot more of her memories, making her feel at ease as she found herself less anxious in the middle of their presence.

 

But something still felt like it was _missing._

 

“What’s wrong?” Maggie frowned, wondering if she had said something once again to aggravate her delicate little sister. She reached for her shoulder’s as she willed the blonde to meet her concerned eyes.

 

“Nothing… I’m actually really happy, right now.” Beth huffed as she recomposed herself. “ _“I don’t know Maggie… it just feels like something’s still missin’.”_

“What do you mean?” She patted her younger sister in the back, hoping to comfort her like the way she was supposed to all along.

_“I just can’t help but hope that_ I’ll remember everything else already.. you know? I’m always scared that  maybe he will realize that I’m not enough without my memories.. and he’ll leave.”

“What! Daryl could never do that! He’s completely wrapped around your fingers!” Her older sister laughed, finding the idea of the deeply in love archer leaving her sister entirely absurd.

he angel teared up as she softly exhaled what she constantly saw in her archer’s darkened eyes. _“I see it in his eyes…_ like he’s waiting for me to remember something _… even if he doesn’t say the words_ … I know that my amnesia is hard on him… he would just never admit it.”

Maggie hugged the blonde tighter, unable to find any words to really rectify the situation. Their relationship was also very new to her, though it is apparent to her that Beth and Daryl had been in love for a long time already.

_“_ I know I’m not remembering fast enough! _I just wish he would just say it already…”_

“You’re just imagining everything.” The brunette whispered as she rubbed the seraphs tense shoulders. “Trust me on this one… okay?”

 

“I’ve been wrong about many things, but this one... I’m right about: Daryl is as powerless to leave you as you are to leave him. The only one bothered by your lack memories… is you.”

 

Beth smiled softly, appreciating the kind gesture and comforting words that she had long forgotten about. It felt really good to have someone to confide in on the matters that she could not talk about with her reticent lover. Having family was a lot nice than she remembered.

 

“Where is he anyway?” she whispered, as she looked around the entire home in search of her beloved hunter who was nowhere to be found once again.

 

\---------------

 

“Do you ever consider it?” Rick gruffed as he stared lovingly towards the woman who was splitting a chocolate bar with his son.

 

“Settlin’ down?”

Daryl sputtered on the swig of soda that he was drinking. Leave it to his brother to wait until he was completely caught off-guard before he pounced on him with a loaded question. Glenn chuckled as he patted the archer on the back.

 

“What now?” he coughed as he wiped the remnants of the beverage off his lips.

 

“You know… exchangin’ rings.. sayin’ vows… stuff like that.” Rick murmured, unfazed by the roughness of his comrade’s voice.

 

Daryl’s eyes darkened as he unconsciously glanced towards the angel, drinking tea in the kitchen as she conversed with her sister. He wondered if the idea has crossed her minds.

 

“Maybe…” he murmured lowering his eyes to the floor. “Someday..”

 

“Yeaa…. “ the leader agreed, agreeing with the archer’s line of thought. “Someday sounds good…”

 

“Except we don’t know how many days we got left now, do we?” the leader contemplated, lost in his own thoughts to realize just how relevant his musings were to the hunter’s problems. He took another large gulp of the stale soda, wincing and wishing it were alcohol instead.

 

The archer swallowed a heavy ball of dread at his words. He of all people knows just how quickly he could lose the love of his life in the blink of an eye. He bore the scars and nightmares to prove it.

 

“There’s things I gotta do first… things I gotta say…” he murmured, low enough for only his two companions to hear.

 

“What do you mean? It’s not like you haven’t told her you loved her before right?” Glenn chuckled, unwarily hitting the exact tender issue that has been bothering the archer all along. It had been a week since she had showered him with confessions of her ardor, yet somehow he could only respond by showing his devotion through the way they entangled with each other.. again and again and again… all through the day and night. They had been insatiable, barely leaving the bed for sustenance and training.

 

_It had been a sleepless--- but wonderful--- week._

 

Daryl froze on the spot, choking one more on his sip of drink as he stuttered a response. Rick and Glenn stared at him incredulously. Everyone knew they were together. Everyone knew they were in love. Everyone knew that their ties run deeper than a fling, their devotion to each other more powerful than any other force of nature combined… enough to make the dead rise again and go through hell and back so that they could be reunited halfway across the country.

“You… you _have_ told her…. _Right?”_ Glenn hesitantly asked once more. Even Rick had confessed his feelings for Michonne and their relationship was brand new and sparkly compared to the tried and tested couple.

 

Daryl exhaled deeply and uttered a harsh whisper.

 

“ ‘f course I have.. . told her plenty...” he spat softly to the ground.

 

“….. she just doesn’t remember….”

 

“WHAT?!” Glenn yelled, louder than he had intended, causing the small group of people in his house to shift their attention to the trio. Maggie and Beth raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

 

It was true though. He had given uttered those three words to her, the very night that he lost her. And everything else after that turned out horribly wrong. He didn’t think he could ever risk it again. She has never once demanded the words out of him before so there was never ever really any need…

 

_Was there?_

He looked at the candle-lit woman, awash in golden light who had resumed her conversation with her lesser sister. She _would_ ask him if she really needed to hear him say it… right?

 

“You have to tell her!” Glenn expressed vehemently, like the world was going to implode if the archer didn’t heed his words. “She has to know!” Rick decided to keep his lips closed, not wanting to meddle what was none of his concern. He wished his brother happiness but he ordered his family around enough as it is.

 

“Time for us to go.” Daryl coughed defensively, not really angry towards Glenn but just aggravated with himself. He had enough secrets floating in his mind as it is. He nodded a goodbye towards their leader, leaving Glenn silently exasperated as he walked towards the kitchen towards his luminescent songbird.

 

_“I don’t know Maggie… it just feels like something’s still missin’…”_

_….._

_“I just can’t help but hope… you know… maybe he will….”_

_…._

_“I see it in his eyes… even if he doesn’t say the words…..”_

_…._

_“I just wish he would just say it already…”_

_…._

He stopped on his tracks before the two women spotted his approach. Though their voices maybe mutes and some of their words were muffled, he had heard enough to know that the two sisters were talking about him.

 

_‘I just wish he would say it already.’_

Daryl inwardly cringed, knowing fully well exactly which words his angel secretly yearned to hear. It was entirely stupid on his part not to realize that while Beth was an extraordinary woman, she still had the same inclination to need verbal assurances. His heart lurched in slight panic as he slowly backed away from the kitchen, and left the sanctity of the house in haste as he cleared his lungs with fresh air.

 

\----------------------------

_“Tell me what this is, Daryl…”_

_She was beautiful, splayed in the sheets of his twin bed in his cell, as she caressed his cheeks in a post-orgasmic haze. He would never grow tired of the way she flushed after they consumed each other._

_“Do I really gotta tell ya?” he gruffed, brushing his thumbs against the swole of her glossy lips. It pained him not to be able to say the words that she needed him to say. He had never heard those words directed towards him in his life… he didn’t think he could ever say it to anyone either._

_She would be the first._

_But if he said those words…._

_She would also be the last._

_“No.” she whispered catching herself in an unreasonable demand._

_There was no way she would ever force her beloved into doing something he did not want to do. What they had was enough, all the happiness and intimacy and secrets that they shared had forged an undeniable bond between them, stronger than words alone could bridge._

_The torrent of emotions in his eyes alone would tell her what his roughened lips could not._

_“Maybe I just need t’ hear you say it some more...”_

_He raised his body so that she was pinned under him once more. The sensation of their bareness stirred heat deep within their core once more._

_“Haven’t I told you enough already?” she murmured, placing a trail of tender kisses on his neck before searing her gaze into his eyes once more._

_“Remind me again?” he whispered, uncertainty still laced in his throat. So maybe he needed her words more than she needed his words… he was only but a greedy human._

_“ ‘M scared we’ll forget this when we wake up..”_

_As she looked into his silver blue eyes, her heart melted. He was so starved for love.. and she had so much to give for him—and so she found himself spilling the only words that his soul yearned to hear. “I swear to you, Daryl Dixon…”_

_“I’ll forget my own name before I ever forget that I love you.”_

_He shivered at her sweetest confession as he rewarded her with a yearning kiss. Slowly they succumbed to their darkest dreams once more.. the archer and the angel colliding together in a raging fire that flooded their veins until the flames have entirely consumed their bodies and souls._

_“I love you too Beth.. I love you too.”_

_He wanted to say._

_He had never said those words before. But maybe... just maybe... it wouldn't be so bad if he did._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swooning. I am swooning guys…
> 
> Also. How bad-ass is Savage Beth. I’m just sayin..
> 
>  


	38. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl attempts to say the three precious words... but not until everything is perfect for his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy and overwhelmed by all of your feedback and support. Writing for you guys has given me so much happiness, you would not even understand. I constantly check my feed just to see if you guys liked the chapter. I hope that never changed.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this one. I’ve been working all day on this. :D <3

 

 

# Delicate

 _We might kiss when we are alone_  
When nobody's watching  
We might take it home  
We might make out when nobody's there  
It's not that we're scared  
It's just that it's delicate

 _So why do you fill my sorrow_  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've know  
And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?

 _We might live like never before_  
When there's nothing to give  
Well how can we ask for more  
We might make love in some sacred place  
The look on your face is delicate

 _So why do you fill my sorrow_  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've know  
And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?

 _So why do you fill my sorrow_  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've know  
And why do you sing Hallelujah

_-Damien Rice_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Today was the day._

Today was the day that Daryl has decided to finally let go of whatever fears he had that was holding him back and profess the three precious words that she secretly desired to hear from him. It didn’t seem like such a big deal for everyone else, but it was a tremendous undertaking for him. She had been the only person he had ever uttered those words to, and he put a great deal of weight on that. What scared him the most was the fact that the very last time he had said those words, their fortunes turned immediately and he had lost his beloved for almost an eternity.

 

It didn’t matter now… not to him anyways. If this is what his angel needed from him, then he would give it without hesitation, though he never was a man for words. Beth should have just asked, but he realized that she was too good to demand anything from him other than his heart. This would have to be something that he _chose_ to do.

 

His seraph mumbled in her sleep and tightened her embrace around him. He decided to let her sleep some more as he slowly withdrew away from her and padded towards the bathroom.

 

 _‘But when do I tell her?’_   The archer wondered as he thought about their plans for the day. He couldn’t just offhandedly blurt it out… no… Beth deserved better than that. She deserved all the trimmings of a whirlwind romance; hearts and flowers and chocolates and what-not. He would have to formulate a plan.

 

 _‘You can do this, Dixon.’_ He mumbled to himself as he cleansed himself with a scalding shower. _‘Ya ain’t no pussy.. Ya just gotta do what ya gotta do..’_

And for Beth… he would do _anything._

 

As he dried his hair off with the towel they shared, he stared at the mirror. He looked at himself ferociously, silently mouthing the words as some sort of practice.

 

“I loo…”

 

“I..”

 

“I lov---“

 

 _Fuck this shit._ He screamed at himself inwardly. It just didn’t sound right coming from his lips, didn’t like the look in his eyes, didn’t like the fact that it all sounded so insincere. Why can’t he just do something else for her to show his love? Fighting a rampaging bear with his bare hands would be so much easier.

 

He growled at himself as he exited the bathroom to fetch some clothes, but was stopped at the vision of the blonde, awake in growing anticipation for him to return to bed. She had _that_ look in her eyes once more; a look that he was slowly growing to be addicted to in all the quiet moments he shared with her. The woman looked like she was starving, having woken up for a century long hibernation, only to wake up and realize that all she wanted to devour… was _him._

 

His stomach clenched in warm knots, his blood simmering as he returned the look in her eyes. They could never have their fill of each other.

 

“I wish you woke me up.” She whispered, watching the way the light bounced off from the water dripping along his battle-honed body. He was so handsomely built and it sent shivers of desire coiling heatedly within her, intensifying exponentially with each step he took towards her.

 

“How come?” Daryl murmured, greeting her with a soft good morning peck on the lips. Beth responded by dragging him down to the bed with her, making his towel fall to the ground as he instinctively braced himself with his arms.

 

“I would have joined you in the shower.” The blonde teased as she nipped the flesh of his ear, while he placed himself above her. He bit back a groan escaping his throat as he considered the thought. He would have to remember to do that soon.

 

“Maybe tomorrow.” He chuckled, amazed at how brazen his angel has grown since the first night of their re-consummation. It was as if she had never left all along, constantly yearning for him in the ways they needed each other when their love blossomed at the prison. It’s amazing how quickly one can fall back to old habits, especially when the said habit was the most exhilarating sensation that the two lovers shared.

 

The lustful blonde coyly pouted, biting her lips alluringly as she wrapped both arms around his neck.

 

“Then what are we going to do _right now?”_  she whispered.

 

He was sure she already had ideas of her own… But he needed this to be slow… needed this day to be all about her. He leaned in and placed his lips over hers, slipping his warm tongue over her eager mouth. His tongue moved against hers slowly, savoring the cloying sweetness of cherries and wine as he felt the warmth of her kisses tangle with his. They breathed deeply into each other’s mouths, unable to resist to the torrent of desire flooding in their veins from just one kiss. The archer grabbed each side of her face and pressed forcefully against hers, locking his lips with ravenous thirst. She whimpers sweetly in his mouth and kisses him harder, wrapping one arm around his back as he felt the warm slickness of her desire enticingly glide across the tip of his shaft and he shuddered, involuntarily pulling the rest of her body closer to his chest.

 

He could feel her, the fullness of her, the supple length of her against him, writhing in need for him and he was blinded. He needed that limber body hard against his, needed to feel the press of those firm, full breasts against his skin. The need to touch, be touched, to take and give, nearly overwhelmed him.

 

Her body immediately melted against his.

 

Beth ached. No matter how many times they did this, it would never be enough. It felt as if she could never get close enough to him, that she strained against his body against the press of his broad chest, the muscles solid beneath her fingers as she was pushed deeper down the bed at his weight and all of him pressed hard against her. The sensation of his lips on her bare skin sent another burst of heat straight to the angel’s core and made it tighten as a small sound escaped her.

 

Hunger surged inside her. A demand.

 

“Daryl, I need _more.”_

He slid his hand over one curved hip, over the smooth skin of her quivering stomach. His hand slipped between her thighs and she cried out on a half sob of pleasure as he touched delicate, aching flesh. All that Beth could feel was his touch, all she knew was the heat that moved through her, the need. She was speechless, nearly mindless.

 

 _“NO!”_ she gasped breathlessly, frustrated by his slow ministrations. She did not want foreplay. She wanted him to shatter her into a million pieces, roughly, callously, hardly.

 

“I need _you.”_

 

Yet he insisted on handling her like she was a fragile crystal, ready to break at the slightest mishandling.

 

“Beth… I want you to know…” he murmured as he brushed her hair away from her eyes and prepared himself to enter her.

 

“I lo-----“

 

 “Ah!” Beth hissed as a sharp twinge of pain pierced her skull. Her fingers flung across her head as the sensation blinded her.

 

“What’s wrong?” The archer grunted as he cupped his palms across the tender flesh of her head that she was massaging. The woman blinked away the pain, wanting to continue where they left off.

 

“It’s nothing.” She murmured, distracting him with a soft peck on the lips. “You were sayin?” she smiled.

Daryl swallowed the nervousness on his throat as he attempted to resume his ardent confession once more.There wouldn't be a more perfect time than now.

 

“Beth, I l-----“

 

 

Just when he was about to spill his fervent words, they heard a knock on the door. Daryl grunted in frustration as he withdrew from the blonde, leaving her in a breathless daze as she snarled at whoever disrupted their morning, at such an early hour.

 

“Hey lovebirds, we’re waitin’!”

 

Abraham was knocking insistently on their door, slightly uncomfortable and afraid of what he might find if he entered the premises of their home.

 

Beth cupped her hands in as she gasped breathlessly, her eyes wide and surprised as she remembered an important piece of information that flew right by their minds in their morning daze.

 

“I forgot! We’re supposed to go on patrol today!” she giggled as the archer tilted his head backwards in frustration. He had been completely distracted last night because of his unintentional eavesdropping.

 

“Fuck. I forgot too. “ He groaned as they hastily dressed themselves in their proper attire. He reached for her weapons and handed it to the rogue as he did a double check on her to make sure she was completely covered before they bounded downstairs.

 

“About shit-fuckin  time!” Abraham cackled as Rosita chuckled in his arms. “Was startin’ to think ya both forgot!”

 

“Of course not!” Beth replied with a mirthful grin as she tried to rearrange her bed-hair into submission. A knowing grin spread across the redhead’s face as he pointed to her neck. “Look again, angel! Look’s like you two’ve been busy!”

 

Beth flushed as she tried to cover a newly formed hickey in the crooks of her throat. Daryl mumbled embarrassedly as he brushed the back of his hair in shame.

 

“I uh--- I uh—bumped myself.” She flustered as she raised her shirt.

 

“Oh.. yea were bumpin’ somethin’ alright” he crudely teased, earning a soft jab from Rosita’s elbows. Beth bit her lips as the archer guided her back towards the porch.

 

“Y’ can go now.” Daryl gruffed, low and agitated, but without malice. He was used to chiding worse than that. _He did grow up with Merle._

Abraham and Rosita handed them their respective rifles as the couple took over their shift. “Hey no one’s judging here! Just make sure ya don’t do it against the fence when the sun’s up…” The warrior light-heartedly teased as he tenderly caressed his backside while a memory fleeted in his eyes.

 

“That bitch will burn ya like a fire made outta moonshine.”

 

_\----------------------_

“I still can’t believe how huge these walls are.”

 

Her tiny hands glided along the metal of their fences, wondering if the fortifications would hold against a considerable horde. The people who had lived here from the start were truly lucky… _Mostly dead—but lucky._

 

“Mmhmm..”  Daryl replied slightly distracted by the storm in his brain. He had an idea… he just didn’t know how to execute it without alerting the ever so observant blonde.

 

“What’s the matter?” Beth paused her steps as she checked for his troubled expression. He had been acting very off towards her, ever since their impromptu gathering at her sister’s house. He has not pulled away from her, but the glaze in his eyes often let her know that he was struggling, lost somewhere in his secret thoughts.

 

The hunter shook his head, chastising himself for his aloofness.

_“THEY’RE JUST THREE LITTLE WORDS. SPIT IT OUT AND GET IT OVER WITH!”_ He roared deep inside his mind. There was no need for him to be battling this so much. He had said it many times before and he can _definitely_ say it again.

 

“BETH!” he gruffed, his voice loud and harsh, making the angel hop in surprise as he gripped her wrist tightly to pull her body towards him. Beth’s eyes widened with confusion, wondering where all this urgency is coming from. Her usually stoic archer furrowed at her, his eyes determined as his lips tightened almost comically across his face.

 

“Are… are you alright, Daryl?” she murmured, trying to understand what is causing such aggravation within the man she so cherished.

 

“ Beth, I lo-----“

 

 _“There you are!”_ Michonne hollered as she approached the formidable duo. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you two.”

 

The archer growled--- actually, frustratingly, and loudly growled—as the moment left them once again, along with the little courage he had mustered. Beth giggled as she watched Daryl stomp towards the unfazed samurai.

 

“WHAT IS IT NOW!” he roared, but Michonne only smirked at him.

 

“Rick told me to give this to Beth… you know… for her memories?” The woman teased as she presented the blonde with a vinyl record in her hand.

“He said it might help… Since you sang these so much before.”

 

Beth’s hands trembled as she accepted the gift. Memories or not, it would just be so wonderful to be able to listen to actual music once more. She embraced the record like it was a precious jewel in her cargo.

 

“Thank you so much!” she gushed, giving the woman a gigantic, grateful hug. It was such a thoughtful gesture from the couple who only usually interacted with them from afar.

 

Michonne accepted her embrace whole-heartedly, secretly truly pleased that her two companions had found happiness with one another. She always had her suspicions, but she never wanted to meddle, so she remained an observer from afar. But from what she could tell, the two of them had always been close so she didn’t realize when the boundaries between platonic and romantic had blurred.

 

But now she knew for sure, and she had never been so pleased for the two of them.

 

“When the patrol ends, stop by our house. We have more that you might like.” The woman offered. Beth eagerly nodded, excited at the prospect of starting her own musical collection.

 

“We will. Thank you!”

 

The archer considered it and realized that this would be his perfect opportunity to execute his plan.

“You can go do that later, hang out with Judith.” He grunted nonchalantly to the blonde’s surprise.

 

“You’re not coming with me?” she exhaled, surprised at his suggestion. He had never voluntarily left her side ever since he left her in the cabin fire.

 

“Nah. I gotta plan a run with Glenn.” He spoke steadily, the lie tasting bitter in his tongue. But this was but a harmless white lie… It would be worth it in the end. “Ya don’t wanna be there anyway. Saves us time this way.”

 

Beth’s lips pouted slightly, but decided not to fight against it. A sharp pain pierced once more in her head, probably from the knowledge that she really did not want to be away from him. But she wasn’t going to be _that clingy girlfriend_. If Daryl could spend time away from her, even for only a few hours, then she definitely can too.

 

“I guess it’s just gonna be you, me and Judith.” She smiled towards Michonne, her fingers subconsciously rubbing the aching spot in her head, confirming their visit for the night.

 

The swordswoman nodded before agreeing. “Sounds good. I’ll see you then.” And with that, the warrior waved goodbye.

 

Beth instinctively wrapped her fingers around Daryl’s roughened hands as they resumed their perimeter patrol, completely forgetting about the tense situation that the woman had disrupted. The hunter released a heavy exhale, secretly relieved now that he didn’t just blurt out the words so blatantly. Now, he had a plan he could execute, a plan he could actually follow through with.

 

“Were you sayin’ something… before?” Beth wondered as they strode side by side. Daryl cleared his throat as he placed an innocent kiss on her head.

 

“Nothin’…” he mumbled as he looked forward to ending their four-hour patrol until everything could be set.  “Just say ‘hi’ to Lil Ass Kicker for me.” A soft laughter melodiously escaped her throat. “Ok… I’ll make sure she that gets the message.”

 

\--------------------------

 

_“It’s such a nice day today… I’m so glad we did this.”_

_He relished the easiness in her voice as she playfully brushed her toes against the grass they were laying upon. He strove to make her happy, every once in a while, and when he saw her moods lower from being cooped up for too long, he knew he just had to bring her back to the place where he had seen her smile the brightest._

_“I do miss the fireflies though…” she murmured as she looked around the meadow, glorious in a mist of morning dew and fog. This had to be her most favorite place in the world, in a bubble fenced by towering trees, surrounded by the white speckling of blooming flowers, with her beloved protector, tightly be her side._

_“I’ll bring you here again… anytime y’ want.” He answered without hesitation. It was a simple chore compared to the rest of his responsibilities at home. He actually liked being here with her._

_Her fingers played around with a stalk of wildflowers growing in the grass, admiring the beautiful pearlescent quality of its petals as it glistened with the morning rays of dawn._

_“Look around us… Can you see what I see?” she whispered, directing his gaze from her eyes to the flora growing around them._

_“This a trick question?” He mumbled, fully seeing the forestry around them. Was he missing something?_

_She giggled at his reply. “No.. just look at everything! Like… these flowers.” She motioned towards the delicately swaying blossoms surrounding their feet._

_“I see it and I just can’t help but think… “_

_‘How could something so beautiful… exist in a world filled with such despair and ugliness?’_

_Her eyes glistened as she mulled about her thoughts._

_“The dead come and go… but they just keep surviving... living with the taint and growing stronger...”_

_“Don’t you just… love that?” She whispered, her eyes meeting with his once more and sending his heart to a rapid roar._

_He has thought of those things, the very exact same words coursing through his mind every time he found himself breathless at the ethereal sight of her. She did not see it, but she was infinitely more beautiful than a million of the flowers she so admired._

_Slowly he lifted his fingers, ripping a handful of the blossoms in his hands and placing it in her lap. A shocked expression spread across her unmarred face, her eyes bright periwinkle blue in wonder._

_“Y’ should have some…” He grumbled, biting his cheek as scarlet flushed in his cheeks._

_“They remind me f’you…”_

_Her heart did a thousand somersaults, her stomach ghosting with a million butterflies as she gushed over the sweetness of his words. Softly she raised his earnest lips, meeting with the roughness of his mouth, as she replied to archer the words he could not say._

_“I love you too.”_

_Ever since that day, the angel found herself waking up to the sight of a bouquet of white blooms at the foot of her bed at the beginning of every week…until the very last day when she had to fearfully depart her prison home._

_\--------------------------------------------_

He was inwardly grinning as he proudly looked upon his work. His room was spotless now, completely devoid of any broken shards of glass, or month old cigarette butts and spoiled food. The once dirty and fraying sheets have been replaced with navy cotton ones, and all disgusting mess that lay evidence of his year-long depression, thrown away in three enormous garbage bags.

 

Daryl was dragging the floor mirror from the guestroom to his room now, replacing the shattered one that he had thrown away completely. He liked having a mirror around… it allowed him to see his angel’s blissful expressions in any way he took her.

 

He looked around his room and made checked off the items in his mental list.

 

_Candles from the run supplies. Check._

_Flowers from Carol’s garden. Check._

_His courage…._ We’ll see.

 

The four hours he spent away from his angel was well worth it now. If Beth needed him to say just how much he adored her… then he would… with all the hearts and flowers that a miracle like her deserved.

He would confess to her all that she wanted to hear… and _more._

 

The archer lifted his pillows, and contemplated on whether he should bring the items underneath with him or not. He decided against it but instead hid the objects inside his closet.

 

He would return for those… _later._

 

Taking one last look at himself in the mirror, he steeled himself. Everything was perfect. Everything was set. He can do this. He would do this.

 

“It’s now or never, Dixon.” The archer gruffed as he treaded towards the door. He tried to disregard the fear simmering in his bones while he strode closer to his treasured angel as he clung tightly to the flowers she so adored.

 

\---------------------------

 

She was staring at the floral wallpaper, peeling slowly off the wall as she cuddled the napping infant in her arm. These few moments of complete and utter peace were so precious to her, finding herself constantly surrounded with people in the community she now belonged to. Sometimes, it was nice just to be left alone in your own thoughts.

 

Daryl should be coming to get her any second now, and she gently placed the sleeping baby in her crib as she prepared the stack of vinyl that were now her possessions.

 

“Can you please tell Rick I said thank you? I would tell him myself but we never seem to cross paths.”

 

The swordswoman busying herself with her sword scoffed at her statement. “That’s because he’s been avoiding you…”

 

The blonde babbled in surprise. “What? Did I do something to offend him?” She wouldn’t put it past her to somehow accidentally lose the respect of their ferocious leader.

 

“Course not.” Michonne chuckled, rectifying her statement. “He’s avoiding you because he feels responsible for….” The woman cleared her throat, catching herself midsentence as she talked about the angel’s almost demise.

 

“Oh you mean… that.” Beth mumbled, unconsciously placing her fingers on her temple in a phantom pain.

 

“Yea…” the warrior replied. “ _That._ ”

 

“He keeps saying he could have saved you both…” Michonne added, remembering all the sleepless night they spent together when the usually collected leader would speak to her about the ghosts that burdened him in the daylight. Beth’s tragedy had been one of his greatest failures… along with the guilt of losing her father.

 

“Us both?” the seraph questioned. She had been alone in the hospital all along in the hospital, as far as she could remember. “Me and who?”

 

The swordswoman casually uttered a name that had long been buried in the recesses of the Beth’s brain.

 

“You and Noah.”

 

Visions flitted in her eyes.

 

_There they are._

_They’re alive!_

_So close._

_I’m almost there._

_Almost there._

_…_

_.._

_._

_Daryl._

_I missed you so much._

_Let’s go home._

_…_

_.._

_._

_What? No!_

_Noah…_

_This isn’t happening. No._

_I won’t let this happen._

_…_

_.._

_…._

_…….._

_I GET IT NOW._

A blinding flash of pain pierced her, as she remembered the feeling of a bullet pierce across her skull. She tried to blink it away but the pain persisted.

 

“Uhhmmm…” she strained to speak as the agonizing sensation ghosted over her, making her double back and wince in pain.

 

“Beth?” Michonne closed the distance between them, her eyes blazing with concern. Something did not look right, as she watched the flaxen woman clutch tightly to her skull. “What’s wrong?”

 

Beth’s breathing grew ragged as she tried to shake off the tightening sensation in her lungs. “I’m okay..” she panted, using her right hand as an anchor against a chair to prevent her from falling over. “I’m okay…” she insisted.

 

The swordswoman didn’t believe her as she brushed her lids open and checked for distress. “You’re not okay! Your eyes are blown wide open. What’s wrong?”

 

“Stop…” she winced again, this time the sensation more intense against the tender spot in her skull. “.. worryin.” A large breath left her lungs as the pain slowly subsided. Slowly her vision returned and she found herself standing steadily at her feet.

 

“I just need some air, I think.” She whispered as she made her way towards the porch. The reliable woman assisted her in her steps, not quite convinced that she was as stable as she tried to sound.

 

“I’m fine…” the angel insisted as she pushed herself away from Michonne’s careful grasp. It was just a sudden flashback, combined with the tenderness in her skull. _Nothing to worry about._ The blonde grinned as she successfully stood up without swaying on her feet.

 

“See?”

 

The sound of a door sweeping open distracted her, making her twist her head quickly towards the direction where her dazzling lover stood.

 

 

“What’s going on?” The archer paused on his steps as he swept his eyes across the room. Michonne looked incredibly worried and his angel seemed completely pale.

 

A wide smile spread across Beth’s face. She missed him so much in the hours he was gone. A soft breath escaped her lips.

 

“Daryl..”

 

But as the angel took a single step towards the archer she loved the most, her vision blackened, and the last image that she saw was his frightened face sprinting down towards her while ghostly, white petals slowly fluttered down the floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured a little bit of cliffhangers shouldn’t hurt considering that I update daily anyways. :)
> 
> Please trust me on this one… Beth isn’t going anywhere anytime soon, but we have to be realistic here. She had not been completely taking care of herself and she does have what should’ve been a fatal injury. So please… trust me.
> 
>  


	39. Dying Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl are forced to face the harsh reality of her injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to fret! Beth is alive!!!!
> 
> I do hope you feel my feels on this one. It was really hard for me to write today because today is a very significant date for me and I’m just wallowing in depression. But writing this helped me so much today… I just couldn’t help but portray my mood in this chapter I guess.
> 
> Any ways… I hope you like this one.

 

 

# Dying Now

 _You've been hanging around_  
Been with me from the start  
Sail on, sail on silver girl  
You've been spinning me fast  
Like a tilt-a-whirl  
  
I've done a lot of living  
In this town  
I've done a lot of flying  
My feet on the ground  
You can't build your bridges  
After you've burned them down  
I've done a lot of living  
But I'm dying now  
  
How long, how long should it take  
For you to learn your lessons from all your mistakes?  
How long until the well runs dry  
Your bucket's coming up empty  
You're wondering why  
  
You've done a lot of living  
In this town  
You've done a lot of flying  
Your feet on the ground  
You can't build your bridges  
After you burn them down  
You've done a lot of living  
But you're dying now  
  
Dying now  
  
So long  
Everything must go  
I can't leave it behind  
If I've never really known  
So long to "nothing matters now,"  
Who knows if I stand a chance?  
But I'm trying anyhow  
  
Cause I've done a lot of living  
In this town  
I've done a lot of flying  
My feet on the ground  
You can't build your bridges  
After you burn them down  
I've done a lot of living  
But I'm dying now

_-Noah Gundersen_

_\---------------------------------------_

 

 

There was only darkness and agonizing pain. Her skull thundered. Her ears rang with a deafening silence, only disrupted by hushed murmurs from afar.

 

 _‘Where am I?’_ she wondered, though the words couldn’t escape her. She tried to open her eyes but the fog was too heavy in her mind. A harsh whisper caught her attention… a flicker of light in the blanket of nothingness.

 

“Is she dying?” he hissed, the tremor in his voice filled with utter fear.

 

“Her brain is swelling, Daryl. I’ve given her medicine to stop it but… now all we can do is wait.”

 

 _“Is she dying?!”_ the voice roared, intensifying the scorching pain inside her head. She would have winced, but every part of her remained paralyzed. She waited in bated breath for the woman’s soft reply. _‘Am I..?’_

“I honestly don’t know… “

 

The woman continued, her voice anxious and reprimanding. “I told you not to let her hit her head. And what do you do? You and that…. fiery behemoth of a _beast_ decided to have a street fight with her for fun!”

 

“She could handle it! She’s _strong!”_  he growled in defense of him and his angel’s actions.

 

 _“_ I know she’s strong. Believe me, I know!” the soft-spoken woman interjected.

 

“But she’s still just a human, Daryl… and she has her own limitations! Even if she is physically strong, she can’t be pushing herself like this! She shouldn’t even be alive, and you know it! How many people do you know who have ever survived a gunshot to the head? We don’t know what might happen to her if she gets hurt again.”

 

He paused for a moment before a low whisper escaped his straining throat. “What are you sayin’ then?”

The woman hesitated before she slowly replied.

 

“All I’m saying is…” she tried to calculate her words to avoid causing unnecessary distress, but found no other way of saying it.

 

“This might just be a one time thing and we have nothing to worry about….”

 

“Or…?” another familiar voice tearfully interjected, her shivering completely audible as she grazed her hands towards the semi-conscious blonde.

 

“Or she hasn’t entirely healed yet … and at any point, the strain of remembering, or fighting, or just being upset…  can stress her brain out too much and… _kill her._ ”

 

The sound of concrete walls shattering against solid flesh echoed in the air... and she fell into the darkness once again.

 

\-----------------------

__

Her head is heavy and aching and she tried to shake it away. It was no use. Her body remained unmoving, her eyes and her parched mouth resolutely staying shut, leaving her sightless and speechless as she heard a commotion to her side.

“I’m not leavin’ her!” he roared, that lovely angry voice washing over her and giving her life.

 _It’s him._ Oh, she wanted to see his face so much! She tried to reach out in the darkness in search of the man she longed for, but her hands remained petrified. ‘ _Daryl, I’m right here.’_ She called out to him, but no sound escaped her lips.

 

“Daryl, it’s been three days.” A man hoarsed, his voice insistent and full of guilt. “Denise said that the swelling has gone down, just give her time…”

 

“I said I ain’t leavin’ Rick!” he growled, stomping down the floors as he resumed his arduous vigil over his unmoving seraph.

 

“At least eat or get some sleep.” The man cautioned, his voice looming closer to her and the archer she wanted to hold. “I can’t watch you both like this… wasting away…”

The hunter snapped at him, his voice angry and ferocious and full of disdain.

“Don’t you get it!” he roared, his hands squeezing tighter across her cold, clammy palms. A rough sensation grazed her knuckles, followed by a warm earnest breath.

“If she’s goin’… I’m goin’ with her this time…”

 _‘WHAT? DARYL, NO!’_ she wanted to scream, but her mind spiraled to oblivion once more.

\--------------------------

“She said it saved her life.” A familiar voice lifted her up from the fog. “That spot in her skull…”

 

“Denise said that if it weren’t there, there was no way for the pressure in her brain to be released, but because her skull is soft, it helped her…. Talk about irony, huh?”

 

A soft grumble brushed across her hands, where his head was leaning weakly against. “You think this is funny?” he hissed, his voice weaker and softer than she had ever heard in her life.

 

“No.” Carol replied. “I just thought you could use a new perspective.”

 

He scoffed at her, his head remaining heavy on her palms. “This ain’t new enough for ya?”

 

“You just need to see it this way: The things that make her weak... are also the things that make her so strong.” She whispered, approaching closer.

 

Silence filled the air as he considered her response. It was true… Beth Greene worked magically like that. She always sued her greatest weaknesses as her advantage, relentless in her pursuit to be stronger and live another day. It was her solemn gift and darkest curse, which he now wholeheartedly shared with her.

 

“Why won’t she wake up?” his voice cracked, the sorrow in his soul resounding in his desperation.

 

 _‘I’m trying, Daryl…’_  she cried inside, ordering her eyes to open and follow her frustrated instructions. It was to no avail, and her heart shattered for the archer who so agonizingly wept on her bedside.

“I should’ve known better! Her head was hurtin’ all day and I didn’t do nothin’!” he confessed, his burden too heavy in his soul not to share. “Should’ve taken it easy on her trainin’ too, but I was too proud of her to think twice!”

 

“We all should’ve known better.” The woman replied, finding equal guilt in herself for the situation that arose. “But she’s strong… she’s gone through worse.” The grieving man found no comfort in her words.

 

“Denise says she can die any time….” He choked, his pulse rapidly beating against the angel’s skin, alerting her of his insurmountable distress.

 

_“I can’t lose her again…”_

 

“I know…. I’m so sorry…” the older woman breathed, her heart aching for her friend’s cruel fate.

 

“Have you told her yet?” she whispered, her voice consoling and full of concern.

 

The archer shook his head heavily, his throat filled with remorse. “ Was just about to… but then… this happened.” A resigned sigh escaped his tortured lungs.

 

“How am I going to tell her now?” he groaned, rubbing his hands over his weary eyes.

 

 _‘Tell me what?’_ Beth wondered, but her thoughts were carried off by the fog in her head. She would have to remember this later.

 

“You can’t tell her now.” Carol steadily replied, assessing the current dilemma. “You heard Denise… if she gets upset again, who knows what might happen?”

 

The hunter swiftly rose to his feet, violently kicking the stool he sat upon to the wall and shattering it.

 

“Why’d I have t’wait too fuckin’ long?!” Anger and resentment simmered in his veins. Why was he compelled to be a man full of mistakes? When will he ever learn his lesson?

 

Was this the cruel price he had to pay for something as glorious as Beth Greene’s love?

 

All he had ever wanted was to be loved by an angel as pure as her.

 

“This doesn’t have to be the end of anything … she just needs more time to heal… this doesn’t have to change anything.”

 

But for some reason, the angel had a feeling that whatever secret her lover bore had the power to change everything in the world as she knew it. As she succumbed once more to the chasms of the darkness, she made a reminder to herself to figure out his secret on her own.

 

“You’ll get through this… the both of you…” the woman whispered as she brushed her fingers against the seraphs clammy hands. “She’s been so strong for you, you know… But now it’s your turn.”

 

“Just love her like it’s her last second in the world… the rest will work itself out on its own.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

His lips graze the skin of her brows, his stubble tugging her from the comfortable nonexistence of her comatose sleep.

 

“Beth… please… wake up. Please, please wake up… I need you here with me…” he croaked placing despondent kisses across forehead.

 

_“I love you….”_

_‘I love you too.’_ She cried out loud desperately, but her body disobeyed her and she fell asleep once more.

 

**************

_“HERSHEL!!!!”_

_he roared as he desperately called out to the man busy with Glenn’s writhing body._

_She was choking, a hot pungent flood of fluid filling her lungs and mouth in a river of scarlet blood. Her vision was blurring around the corners, darkening until the only thing she could see was the desperate man clinging on to her as copper flowed out of her mouth and eyes._

_She would shriek from the pain if she could, the violent torture scorching through her as she gasped for a breath of air. There was no air, however. Just the insistent thick foaming of crimson suffocating the life out of her. She seized violently in his arms._

_“Beth! Beth! Hold on for me ok? Y’ cant leave me yet! Got it?”_

_His voice was frantic, his eyes overflowing with tears as he tilted her to the side and forced her to expel the hot liquid in her mouth._

_“You can’t die on me, girl! Do you hear me?!” he huffed with such distraught. She had never seen this much fear in his eyes before. The darkness longed to consume her, but his voice anchored her to the light._

_“You ain’t gonna do this to me, Beth! I ain’t livin’ without you!”_

_He was shaking viciously now, every vein in his body a river of fire and tremulous grief at the thought of losing the only light that had shone in his bleak and sorrowful life._

_She wanted to hold on… she really did, but all she could do was weakly lift her quivering fingers across his tear stained cheeks before oblivion took her… but not before she heard the parting words that would will her to cling to life._

_“I love you…” he whispered._

_And then darkness followed once more._

_***********************_

The familiar scent of cigarettes and rain filled her senses, rousing her from the vivid memories running through her mind. She listened for any muffled sounds, but only heard the string orchestra of crickets interrupted by rhythmic breathing. Her eyes fluttered open, hesitantly readjusting to the soft light emitted by the candle by her bed. It did not help with the pain in her head.

 

 _‘Where am I?’_ she silently wondered as she looked around the recognizable walls encasing her.  It reminded her of the bedroom she shared with her beloved, only bigger and cleaner.

 

A soft murmur by her side distracted her, shifting her attention from her aching head to the worn out man sleeping anxiously across her palms. She reached out for him, and found herself relieved when her hands responded to her will and softly caressed the soft brown hair splayed on her lap.

 

Daryl startles awake, his steel blue eyes landing on her cloudy gaze and sharpening as he found her responsive stare. He almost collapsed on the ground from his immediate relief.

 

“Beth!” he choked as his fingers quickly made its way to the side of her face followed by an urgent kiss to her lips. He dazed her, this time with a pleasurable sensation and not the steady pounding in her head.

 

“Hi.” She croaked as a soft smile spread on her lips. She had been yearning to see his face for so long.

 

What he would have done if he never saw that smile once more. He squeezed her hands tightly as he huffed plenty breaths of relief.

 

“Thought you were never goin’ to wake up.” He rasped, the disdain and terror of the past few days clearly etched on the skin of his brows.

 

“How long?” she muttered in return, all sense of time having left her during her long comatose.

 

The archer gritted his teeth before he cautiously replied. He did not want to upset her, now more than ever, but he had to be truthful.

 

“Six days.”

 

Beth gasped at his answer. Had it really been that long? She raised her hands to her lips in shock, but her wrist smarted, making her aware of the I.V attached to her once again. She was really getting tired of these dreadful things.

 

“Wh—Wh—what happened?” the angel stammered, completely at a loss.

 

Daryl brushed his palm against his eyes, all his guilt evident in the way his shoulder’s tensed. How would he ever answer such a loaded question?

 

“Look Beth…. “ he murmured, slowing his words in caution of his fragile love. “We can’t be trainin’ like we used to before… Ya ain’t made of steel.”

 

“But… why?” She frowned. Her training was important to her. She needed to be an asset to this community. She needed to learn how to fight.

 

Besides, she would have never learned that she could control her alter-ego if it weren’t for the fateful day she defeated the red-headed warrior. It had been a momentous achievement for her.

 

“Ya ain’t as healed as we think you are. I can’t risk you getting hurt.” He answered fervently, his every syllable sincere and earnest. He would never do anything to make her unhappy unless it was for her own safety.

 

Beth instinctively raised her fingers to her skull, touching the tender spot she had been nursing for so long. Daryl hissed at her.

 

“Don’t.” he pleaded breathlessly. Beth could see how terrified he was of herself as she watched the desperation gleam in his stormy eyes.

 

“I heard you know…” she whispered, making the archer gape in shock. What had she heard?

 

“She said I could just… go.”

 

Beth contemplated her own mortality for a moment. Was she ready to die? Her heart thrummed painfully at the thought. She had only began repairing the bits of her shattered life. There was so much left for her to do… to _feel…._

_Would it really be too much to ask to grow old with the man she had given her heart to?_

_Was fate really that cruel, that it might allow two long-lost lovers to reunite, only to live through borrowed time?_

_All she had ever wanted was to be loved by an angel as gentle as him._

“That ain’t gonna happen.” He replied, his voice steady and fiercely determined. “I won’t let it happen.”

 

She choked on the grief that the archer was trying his earnest to hide. This wasn’t something that was in their power to control, and they both knew it.

 

“Hey… It’s ok, Daryl.” She murmured, her voice dry and parched but soothing all as well. She would not allow him to live with the burden of her borrowed life. She would have to be _strong,_ for him and for herself.

 

“Let’s face it… That’s pretty much how we’ve all been living nowadays. This doesn’t have to make a difference.” The archer raised his fearful eyes towards her, letting her wisdom wash through him in his moment of torment. Of course she would be the light that would lead him out of his despair, despite the fact that it was her life on the line and not his.

 

“Everyone here, can die at any moment. Even you…” a slight tremble escaped her lips as she considered the thought.

 

“I already died, Daryl… I’m just lucky for every extra minute I get to live with you…”

 

The solemn archer nodded, accepting her words as truth. She was right--- as she always was-. They were all living in borrowed time, regardless of whether they had a ticking time bomb on their skulls. The entire world was one giant deathtrap already.

 

But after constantly standing on the verge of losing his angel too many times. He had learned his lesson. He would live every moment from now on like it was his last.

 

“I love you, Beth.” He murmured, his palms silently worshipping her as he caressed her ghostly face.  There was no longer any point to his miniscule fear of confessing the words… not when he had everything else to lose.

 

The angels lip tightened with angst as she absorbed all the pain that seeped into his earnest words. Her eyes widened knowingly, heeding the words she had long already heard through the echoes in his eyes.

 

“I know…” she whispered. “I heard you the first time.”

 

“Which time?” he wondered, unsure if she was talking about yesterday, or his first confession in Cell Block A.

 

“ _Both…”_ she breathed, her skin flushing pink from the passion blazing in his eyes. Even in her weakness, this man never stopped making her simmer with the intensity of her love and longing.

“And both times… all I wanted to say was that I love you too.”

 

He would have taken her right then and there, and consume her with the eternal longing lapping at his soul. But he knew better. Instead he leaned over her and placed a soft, but lasting kiss on her lips, silent but passionately melding together in the fervor of their love.

 

He would not be able to live if he ever had to breath in a world devoid of her. They were both too far gone in to the extent to which their souls have merged.

 

Their kiss was interrupted by the lancing in her wrist.

 

“Where are we?” she wondered, breaking away from their embrace. Daryl chuckled a reply. “My room… I uhh.. I cleaned it up… thought y’might like it better here.”

 

“Oh, that’s why it looked so familiar.” She giggled as she observed.

 

“Forget that.” He replied, his worry for her more immediate than his desire for small talk. “How are you feeling?”

 

Beth assessed herself, stretching the stiffened muscles on her back. “Everything hurts but ummm… actually…” she murmured sheepishly, embarrassed at her urgent request.

 

“I really need to pee.”

 

Daryl didn’t even hesitate as he carefully scooped the frail angel from his bed, securely against his arms. Beth giggled mirthfully, missing his touch fiercely in the length of her dark stupor. Her heart flickered in small intervals, leaving her breathless in the tenderness of his embrace. She never felt as alive as when she was intoxicated by the mist of petrichor and his sweat.

 

“Please tell me you’re not going to stay inside the room.” She moaned, embarrassed at the thought of him witnessing such a private act, even though they already had little room for modestly in a world where you’re always on the run.

 

The hunter scoffed as he tenderly carried the ghostly seraph towards the bathroom.

 

“I ain’t wastin’ another second of my life stayin’ away from you.”

 

\--------------------------

“Last one.” He insisted as he placed a spoonful of tomato soup before her lips. She bitterly accepted it, the sour taste of the soup lingering unpleasantly in her tongue. She would take roasted squirrel any day over this swill.

 

“Ugh.” She huffed loudly, throwing her head backwards in frustration. She hated it when her body betrayed her, more than anything else in her life. It didn’t help that she could see the tension in every sinew of her lover’s body as he watched her strain before him. She could feel him, the fire in his veins seething as he watched her every movement with the fear that she might suddenly drop.

 

He was gazing at her intently, carefully looking out for any sign that his precious miracle is in some sort of discomfort. So far, she looked just as wonderful as ever, her skin so ethereal it reminded him of a ghost.

 

_‘Ghost.’_

Is that all she was now? Nothing but a mirage in his life, bound to leave him for good at any moment that he dared to dream her to be true… He could almost feel her, slipping from his grasp as she faded away to nonexistence and leaving him bereft of the better half of his soul. His entire body ached in agony as he perished the thought.

 

His eyes sharpened as he watched the blonde strain against the bed. “What’s wrong?” he murmured as he painstakingly rubbed the knots in her back. “Nothing… I’m just …feeling tired already.”

 

He quickly moved to help her lie back down once more, his palm cupped softly against the soft part of her skull as she pressed her head down the softest pillows he could find. “Go get some sleep… I’ll let them know you woke up.”

 

Sleep sounded so good to her but a part of her protested. She would not be able to rest, knowing fully well how worn and spent Daryl was as he stood vigil at her side. She reached for his wrists slowly, her muscles lacking strength from her weeklong comatose.

 

“Not yet, please.” She murmured, uneager for the room to be filled by people when she woke up. She needed him by her side, needed his presence to wash over her and keep her optimistic heart and steely resolve strong. Secretly, she was terrified of herself. Terrified that the slightest mistake will cause her to fall to the abyss of nothingness.

 

But she wasn’t terrified of her death. She never was.

 

All that she feared was the thought of her lover, lonesome and alone, living with a cold heart if she ever departed from him. He would never be able to recover from her death…. Not when he has learned it’s harsh reality for an eternity when she was gone. He may not admit it, but she knew that her archer’s soul is so weary and exhausted by begging the universe that they may be free to love and live.

 

Her heart mourned for the despair laced in her lover’s eyes. They were just beginning to start a life together once more… and now they found themselves at the precipice of mortal fear and aching hope.

 

“Will you just… sleep next to me?” she whispered, scooting slightly against the wall to make way for the spent hunter to lie beside her. “I… I’m afraid to close my eyes without you….”

 

The archer choked, feeling the exact sentiment reverberating inside his bones. As much as he wanted to get some rest, his body protested against him, needing visual reassurance that his angel would not fade away from his grasp. It would be a welcome change to sleep within her embrace once more…

 

Slowly he rose from his chair and made his way next to the awaiting woman, until his arms very snug around her waist and her every breath lingered in his skin. A heady cloud of amber and honey enveloped him, allowing him to relax for the first time in a week.

 

He buried his nose to her golden cascade of hair and inhaled her, his throat thick and tender as he considered a life without her.

 

“D’you know what would happen t’me if I lost y’again?” he croaked as he tightened his embrace around her willowy length.

 

“I know…” she whispered, her fingers tightening against the fabric of his shirt, soft tears welling in her silver-blue eyes as she allowed herself a single moment of honesty with her cherished guardian.

 

“I’m just as scared as you…” the moonlit angel confessed, the embers of the candle long forgotten to make way for the slivers of silver rays to filter through the curtains of their room. “I’m so sorry Daryl… I never meant for any of this to happen…”

 

He murmured incoherently, his embrace tightening even more so around her. Her warmth was the only thing that kept his terror at bay.  “Don’t ever say sorry t’ me, Beth… I’m the one who did this to us…”

 

She sighed softly against his chest, her fingers trembling with the heaviness in her heart.

 

“Dammit!” she cried stomping an angry fist at his chest as her grief flooded her.

 

 “This isn’t fair… I thought we were done losin’ each other…” she wept, hot tears scalding her cheeks as she mourned for a life with him that might never be. As much as she wanted to remain strong, she couldn’t… his presence both a balm to her ache and a harsh reminder of all she stood to lose.

 

Daryl wished he could say something, do something to make her feel better and stop her torrent of tears. But how was he supposed to do that when his own heart was also shattering into pieces right before her eyes. All he had to offer her was the cold, inescapable truth.

 

“The world ain’t ever been fair to people like us, but it got me thinkin…”

 

He gruffed, pulling away from her so he could sear his gaze upon her soul. His eyes were completely dark now, navy and despondent with speckles of steel from his despair.

 

 “I guess I was just too scared before, but now I know for sure… “He murmured, allowing silence to fill the air between them. He needed her to hear his revelation, his laminating epiphany about his existence in this world.  “There’s no life worth livin’ without you, Beth…”

 

 “Cause.. the only reason I was ever born was t’be with you…” .”

 

The angel’s breath hitched as she reveled in the vehemence of his confession. She had known it all along to be true, but hearing it upon her beloved archer’s lips washed over her with the inevitability of their fates.

 

_They were soulmates… the two of them. His existence belonged to her and her existence belonged to his. There had never been two spirits as entwined as theirs._

 

Slowly his lips moved, his intention true and sincere. He would not be help prison by the rules of this cruel world any longer. He would not be shackled by their fear… and as the angel heard the fervent whisper escaping his throat, her entire world ceased to exist until all that stood was his heart and hers.

 

“So if you ever have to leave me, you ain’t gotta to be afraid anymore.” His eyes shone with newfound ferocity, making her shiver in her bones.

 

“I’ll come followin’ you, I promise… in this life, or in the next, and I’ll find you wherever you go..”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I maybe crying a little bit..
> 
> It may be a little bleak, but what is love without trials and tribulations??? Especially in this universe where everything that could go wrong… will go wrong. Life just isn’t as easy as we want it to be sometimes. But we all know our OTP is strong enough for this!


	40. A Drop In the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl begin to readjust to their new reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys! I feel so guilty for technically missing an update for the very first time. I kind of plummeted down a dark well of sadness for the past 48 hours but I’m feeling much better now. I didn’t start writing till 10:00 pm and its 1:14 now so I am super super sorry that this is late. My hopes is that at least you will have two chapters to read tomorrow since I will definitely be posting another chapter before Game of Thrones. So please accept my sincerest apologies and I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> Also, I am deeply humbled to all the people who gave me kind wishes and words of concern. I am floored with how much you guys have come to become a part of my daily life. I never would have been able to get out of my slump if it weren’t for all of you… so thank you so so much! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

 

# A Drop In The Ocean

 _A drop in the ocean_  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven  
  
I don't wanna waste the weekend  
If you don't love me pretend  
A few more hours then it's time to go  
As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm  
It's too late to cry  
Too broken to move on  
  
And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me  
  
Misplaced trust in old friends  
Never counting regrets  
By the grace of God I do not rest at all  
And New England as the leaves change  
The last excuse that I'll claim  
I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl  
  
And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me  
  
It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my...  
  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore, No, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore No, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away Oh, oh  
  
_**A drop in the ocean**_  
_**A change in the weather**_  
_**I was praying that you and me might end up together**_  
_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**_  
_**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**_  
_**You are my heaven**_

 _-Javier Colon_

_\-----------------------------------------_

They would have laid in bed together for all eternity, but their slumber was disrupted as they awoke to the sound of footsteps entering their room. Beth mumbled softy, stirring awake in search of the origin of the noise, only to raise her head and find her sister tearfully staring down on her.

 

“I knew you were going to wake up today!” the brunette gasped in relief, making the archer jerk awake and swiftly rise from the bed. Maggie smirked at the embarrassment of the couple but only continued her relieved tirade. Nothing she would see would probably surprise her at this point.

 

“We’ve all been so scared, Bethy!” She gushed as she pushed the archer nonchalantly away to give her sister a gigantic hug. “Denise told us everything…”

 

Beth leaned in to her sister’s touch, involuntarily shedding a single tear as she was violently reminded once again of the new harsh reality she was forced to face. She glanced at the smoldering sorrowful eyes behind her sister, and a new wave of agony bloomed within her, which she desperately tried to hide.

 

“I know…” she murmured, his voice strained as she fiddled with her fingers, her thumb reflexively gliding over the faded scar in her wrist as she remembered her delicate mortality. She wanted to resume on weeping against her lover’s chest, but she needed to compose herself, and comfort her older sister’s looming anxiety.

 

“Don’t worry, Maggie… I just have to be careful from now on…” her arms wrapped around her sobbing sister in an attempt to soothe. Her brows furrowed though, feeling the strain of her own heartache pounding against the aching in her ribs. “I’ll be fine…”

 

Daryl watched the siblings from a small distance away, carefully observing the two interact in a moment of pure anguish. He couldn’t help but feel a slight annoyance towards the brunette, who was selfishly seeping out strength from the altruistic blonde who was clearly struggling on her own. How could she not see the slight trembling in her fingers as she rubbed slow circles on her sister’s back? Or the fact that her eyes have hazed in a cloud of uncertainty, her irises three shades darker than the bright cerulean hue that she always wore? Moreover, how could not Maggie hear the slow hitch in his angel’s breath, as she tried to comfort her with her words but with a voice that was not her own?

 

Was he the only one who was so attuned to her presence, that he could somehow feel all that the seraph felt in his very own bones? He could feel her anguish in his heart, multiplying with the terror in his own.

 

Finally the brunette released the frail blonde from her embrace, her hands brushing over the length of her flaxen hair as she assessed her sister’s health.

 

“How are you feeling? Does anything hurt? Have you eaten? Can you walk?”

 

 A barrage of questions overwhelmed the barely together woman. Her eyes blinked rapidly and her head twinged, making her raise her fingers to the tender spot in her skull.

 

Daryl’s heart lurched as he watched Beth slightly pale before him, and before he knew it, he was kicking the brunette out of their room. She can hate him as much as she want, but he was not going to put his angel at any risk of any… and he meant ANY… discomfort.

 

“Ya gotta get out! She ain’t ready yet!” he growled, tightly grabbing the woman by the arms and dragging her out the bedroom door. Maggie initially protested but then she glanced back at her sister and realized that her presence was overwhelming her.

 

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize…” she muttered but Beth did not want to hear more of her apologies. She cringed at herself for feeling so vulnerable. The last thing that she wanted was for people to treat her like she was fine china. She may be scared, but dammit, she was strong. And she would see herself to live through all of this one day.

 

_But today was not that day yet._

 

“No Maggie… It’s me…” she spoke, steadily and apologetically towards her sister. Daryl scoffed softly at the blonde. Beth continued however, just needing to explain her part. “I just need a couple of hours alone… can you give me that?”

 

Her sister halted on her stops, understanding the delicateness of the matter at hand. Of course she would give Beth whatever she asked of her. She meant what she had said when she promised the angel that she would not fail her once more.

 

“Of course… We’ll all be waiting till you’re ready.” She nodded, but not before giving her sister a parting kiss to the crown of her head.

 

“You will get through this Beth… You’re stronger than I am.”

 

Beth had a hard time believing this, so she only squeezed her sisters hand in reply. Slowly Maggie retreated once more towards the door, nodding goodbye to the archer that cared for her sister, until she remembered an important piece of information.

 

“Before I forget! Denise said that you need to start walking around so you can heal faster. So don’t forget! “ She stared towards the reticent hunter, her eyes gleaming with a silent question directed only for him.

 

Slowly, he nodded, personally taking accountability in overseeing the recovery if his miraculous blonde.

She didn’t need to ask him; He would do everything in his power to ensure that Beth would long survive.

 

With that, the brunette retreated and left the two of them in blissful silence once more.

 

Beth found herself wistfully staring at the closed door, lost in the muddled thoughts of her heavy mind, until his voice rang through her head and steered her towards his light. She blinked once more, only to find Daryl reaching out his arms towards her in an earnest plea.

 

“Y’ heard the woman… Let’s get ya walkin’…”

 

She knew what he was doing…

 

She knew that he was being strong for her… and she loved him even more for it.

 

Although her heart continued to ache with sorrow and trepidation, and every fiber of her body wanted to just stay in bed so that she can wallow in her fears, she longed to please him more. She wanted to see the proud gleam in her endearing archer’s eyes that only shone when he found her fiercely fighting for their survival and love.

 

She would not fail him.

 

Inch by inch, her velvet fingers met with his, and she found herself rising despite trembling knees. He wrapped his solid arms around her waist, steadily anchoring her as she attempted to make her first step. A small huff escaped her lips.

 

The exertion pained Beth tremendously, but she refused to be defeated. She may be frail and weak now, but she found the strength she needed from the wells of his souls. Much like when his voice had constantly guided her throughout her long and hopeless journey, Daryl stood by her side now, and his love unwavering and giving her hope.

 

So she took another step forward… and then another… following his light at the end of her tunnel…

Because Daryl’s love was the steady wall that she leaned upon,  and only for him will she ever fall…

 

_*******************_

_“I don’t know how you’re doin’ this Daddy!”_

_she gushed as she assisted her one-legged father down the halls of their home. Wasn’t it only yesterday when she had feared that he would be forever gone from her life? And yet here he stood beside her, with nothing but her arms as support, and yet the old man steadfastly made his way forward, barely wincing in discomfort as he learned to walk as an amputee._

_“What do you mean, Doodlebug?”_

_He chuckled, ignoring the beads of sweat forming on his brows as he struggled to find his steps._

_“Are you kidding me? You just lost your leg two days ago and now you’re walkin’! “ she replied, her admiration ringing sweetly in her father’s ears._

_“I can never be as tough as you…”_

_The old man paused on his steps as he considered his youngest daughters words. ‘Was he tough?’_

_He didn’t really know…._

_All that he knew was that he had to try his damnest to survive.. because he loved his daughters and his daughters needed him by their sides._

_“You’d be surprised at how tough you can be, Bethy… when you find the right reasons to try.” He replied, his ever-knowing wisdom gleaming in his aged, but tender eyes._

_A soft exhale escaped her mournful lips. “I try to be strong Daddy…really I do… but I guess I’m just not made of the right stuff…” she whispered softly, confessing her secret insecurities to her loving and understanding patriarch._

_“Don’t you say that.” he huffed, never wanting to hear such disdain in his favorite daughter._

_“The only reason that I’m doing this is because I’ve found someone worth fighting for…”_

_“I don’t have the strength to fight this on my own—I never did. Look at me…” he chuckled, causing the blonde to smile._

_“I’m just as weak as you are… But when I look in your sister’s eyes… in YOUR eyes. That’s when I feel strong and I find the will to do what must be done… “_

_“Do you want to know what the real secret is?” he spoke gently, his smile gentle as his daughter eagerly nodded in reply. Slowly he grazed his hands lovingly against the silk of her hair, before he imparted her with the wisdom that she would forever carry in her heart._

_“Being loved by someone gives you strength, but loving someone… it gives you courage.”_

_“And when somehow, the universe smiles down upon you and you find yourself loving a person with as much ferocity as that person loves you, then you’re one of the rare lucky ones… because you will find all the strength and courage to fight even the most terrible curses in this world.”_

_“And you have such a big heart, sweetheart, with so much love to give….”_

_Her eyes widened at the tenderness of his father’s voice. She did not know what he meant but she cherished his words all the same. The older man smiled softly down on her before placing a loving kiss on her head once more._

_“I’d imagine someday… you’re going to be the strongest and bravest of us all…”_

_******************_

_“Six hundred and ten. That’s it. You’re done.”_

 

He gruffed by her side as he motioned for the persistent blonde to return to bed. He did not need her to over-exert herself. It was only her first day and her progress had been outstanding.

 

“No! _Ten more!”_ Beth insisted as she released his grip on her arms once again. She needed to heal quickly, and nothing was going to stop her from trying her best. Beads of sweat glistened on her brows and on the expanse of her pearlescent body, almost tantalizingly so if he didn’t know that it was a sign of her exhaustion.

 

“No! Come on!” Daryl replied, as he stepped towards her, only to be nudged away by the advancing seraph. “You ain’t gotta prove nothing to nobody!”

 

The seraph resisted him, her tears straining to escape as palpable fear lingered in her mind.

 

 “I can’t stop now Daryl! Negan can find us again any minute and I have to be strong enough to protect you!”

 

“…617… 618…619….” She hissed, her steps slightly wavering as she slowly reached her limits.

 

“Six hundred and twenty steps!” she exhaled loudly, until her knees buckles and she plummeted to the hard floor. Her eyes shut closed to brace for the impact, only to blink open in surprise when the pain never came.

_Oof._

 

A loud groan escaped him as he felt the air leave his lungs. Instead of hitting the floor, Beth found herself in the steady embrace of her attentive lover as he plummeted to the ground just in time to shield her with his body.

 

“Oops.. “ she giggled as she lifted her head off his chest. “Are you ok?”

 

“ ‘m fine.” He grumbled, not heeding the aching in his ribs and immediately reaching for the side of his angel’s head. Concern dripped in his tone as his eyes darkened with the fear he so desperately tried to hide.

 

_“Didyougethurt?”_

 

She was slightly taken aback by the urgency in his voice, as it reminded her of the darkness that enclosed her body while she heard his muted calls desperately cry out her name as he chased her during that fateful night.

 

“I’m fine..” she guiltily reached for his trembling palms that were brushing against both her cheeks. “I’m fine… Sorry…” . He sighed in relief as he kissed her lips. There was no need for her to feel remorseful as he understood why she was so fiercely determined to recover.

 

 His body eased slightly from its tension before he lifted the feeble rogue in his arms once more. It was like a habit to him now… like there wasn’t any other way he could possibly hold her against him, aside from a serious piggyback ride.

 

“I get it Beth… “ he murmured as he carried her across his room to their bed. “This is killin’ me just as much as you….”

“But I need you to stop when it’s too much… that’s what I’m here for.” Beth guiltily bit her lower lips as she averted his troubled gaze. Her intentions were good and pure… her execution was just… _questionable._

 

“I’m sorry…” she muttered, reflexively brushing her wild hair behind her ears in a nervous habit. “I was just…”

 

Daryl stopped her before tears could form in the grief-stricken eyes he loved so much. A violent lurch roared in his chest, not only because he didn’t want to see her cry, but because he was mortally afraid of causing his precious miracle any form of upset.

 

Before she could finish her words, his hand caressed the her nape and pulled her close to him until his lips planted against hers.

 

He kissed Beth, tentatively at first, waiting for any sort of response… but there was no need.

She could kiss him forever--- she _would_ kiss him forever. She knew it before she knew her own name.

 

Daryl’s hand cradled her face, savoring her sighs like he always had, but with an edge of the never-subsiding fear that he might never get another chance to taste her lips ever again. She clung tighter around him, her body just as desperate and eager to the comfort that only his fevered adoration can give her.  And with every brush of his lips against hers, she realized what he was bequeathing unto her tremulous soul and what she was bestowing on to his weary spirit. The weight of the world bore heavy on their shoulders as their love melded in the gliding of their tongues, and she knew what their love would one day would cost them both…

 

But for once, she found herself unafraid.

 

A breathy noise escapes the back of the archer’s throat as he felt her passionately return his fervent kiss and he found himself pinning his angel between his solid arms. She was about to reach for the buttons of his shirt when…

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

 

The archer irritably ripped himself away from Beth and padded downstairs as he yanked the door open to welcome another one of his angel’s anxious guests. All of his friends and family at the prison had already come and gone, surrounding the ethereal and delicate beauty and watching her steady footsteps across the halls until they have had their fill of her warmth and they were assured that she was not going anywhere, anytime soon. They had all immediately come to her side when they heard the news of her awakening, and now he cringed as another boisterous person entered his domicile once more.

 

_“WHERE IS SHE?!”_

Abraham bellowed as he frantically spun around the room in search of the ailing blonde. He had been visiting her comatose body every day, since she had fallen to the injuries that he had inadvertently exacerbated due to his hastiness.

 

“She’s upstairs,” Daryl huffed in resignation as he pointed towards his room. As much as he cared for everyone in his family, all that he truly wanted was to spend all his time alone with the woman whom he could lose at any moment. But he knew that he was only one of the many people that Beth cared for, and so, this was a necessary sacrifice in his part to put up with them, and ensure that his angel remains happy and calm in their company.

 

The burly redhead made his way towards the stairs, only to halt midway as him and the archer lost the air in their lungs while they watched her surreal figure glide down the steps towards him.

 

“What’s going on Dary---“ she breathed as she wobbled downstairs in her bare feet. Her question however, was interrupted as she felt Abraham’s massive hands encircle her waist and lift her off the ground in a rapid twirl. Soft giggles escaped her throat.

 

“THERE YA ARE!!! YER ALIVE!!!” He cackled, reveling at how light she felt against his grasp. Relief flooded his chest. He had secretly feeling the burden of guilt at the realization that he was the one to cause her brain to swell. It didn’t matter how many times any one insisted that he was not the only one to blame, he knew that the majority of the situation was entirely his fault and no words would assuage him more than to see the woman’s eyes sparkle with life.

 

“Let her down!” Daryl hissed as an enormous lurch trembled in his heart. He’d like to say that the harshness of his tone was all due to his worry that the brawny man might injure Beth… but the truth was that he could not stand seeing his filthy paws remotely touching _his_ angel.

 

 _His_ angel.

 _His_ miracle.

 _His_ Beth.

_His…_

The blood in his veins simmered and all he could think about was punching the man’s teeth out, but he knew better than that.

 

So instead, he yanked the seraph from the warrior’s grip and encircled her in his own, draping his arm around her waist in what looked to be a casual display of affection. The blonde however--- knew him better. Beth gasped at his sudden possessiveness and she flushed pink across her cheeks. Electricity thrummed within her, but her eyes only softened apologetically towards Abraham, who didn’t seem to be fazed by the archer’s behavior.

 

 

“Ye have no idea how bad my ass has been itchin when I found out bout you!” the booming man roared as he patted her shoulders down. She was quite a miracle, this woman… even a blind man could see it.

 

“I’m feeling much better now.” Beth replied, returning his gesture with a small, reassuring hug. Daryl silently seethed at the man even more, although he knew that she felt nothing but platonic friendship for the towering soldier. “So don’t worry.”

 

“I can see that…” the redhead murmured, eyeing her from head to toe innocently as he admired the willowy woman’s strength. His gaze wasn’t lustful, of course, but that of complete disbelief, as if he was watching the angel before him tread across stormy waters in the middle of hale and fire.

 

This time, Daryl didn’t try to hide his disdain as he stepped towards the dazed warrior and ripped him violently from his admiration. Abraham cleared his throat, bashfully scraping the beck of his neck as he recomposed himself and remembered the items he was hiding behind him.

 

“Oh yea… uhh.. before I forget…” the redhead gruffed as he offered his hand to the flustered angel once more. Her cerulean eyes widened as her gaze landed on a bundle of red blossoms before her. She had not received a bouquet of flowers since… since….

 

_Daryl._

 

“Oh! Uhh… Thank you!” Beth stammered as she hesitantly received the warriors offering. She did not want to be rude, but she also felt like she didn’t deserve such a wonderful gesture. Abraham grinned as she accepted his gift.

 

“Consider that as my sincerest apologies, Ms. Beth Greene.” The soldier resolutely spoke, his chin upturned as if he were reciting a pledge of allegiance. “From this moment on, I vow never to lift a finger against you. From here on out I am indebted to you, and if you ever find yourself in dire need of my services, I am all yours to direct.”

 

His words stunned the angel completely, leaving her at a loss for words. It was as if the brutish man had pledged his knighthood upon her palms, and she had no idea just how to respond.

 

Lucky for Beth, she didn’t need to. Before she could exhale a single comprehensible word, the archer had bristled, his eyes smoldering with lightning like she had never seen them before. Without hesitation Daryl had already swung open his door violently as he motioned for Abraham to leave.

 

“Beth’s tired. ” He hoarsed, his eyes narrowing at the man who stepped a foot towards the livid hunter.

 

“She doesn’t look tired t’ me.” Abraham replied, his voice low and challenging as he glowered down on Daryl. The archer remained unblinking however, his eyes sharp and full of warning, slightly and secretly intimidating the veteran who dared not show it in his regard.

 

Beth’s heart lurched at the sudden tension that mounted in the room, her eyes dashing back and forth to her fuming lover and her remorseful visitor. She needed to do something, _quick._ Otherwise, she wouldn’t put it past her possessive archer to lose his temper and knock out the warrior.

 

_He would really do it too. And he would like it._

 

The blonde shivered at the thought, fearing for Abraham’s life for the very first time. Beth broke the strained silence as she faked a loud yawn.

 

“Actually… I am feeling really tired.”  The two bristling men ripped their seething eyes away from each other’s to carefully observed the blonde. Beth made sure to exaggerate her movements as she kneaded the back of her neck and her back in fake exhaustion. It was all that Daryl needed to see to kick the man out to the curb.

 

 _“Time for you to leave..”_ The archer whispers through clenched teeth and a frisson of fear runs through her veins. She hoped Abraham would heed his warning. She did not want any of this to escalate any longer. The redhead however, seems to disagree on the matter.

 

He leered towards Daryl, stepping closer to him as he cracked his neck. Daryl snarled at him, his stance steady and undeterred as his muscles ached for a release from the violence that simmered in his veins.

 

 _“Or what?”_ the soldier challenged.

 

Deafening silence filled the walls, until Daryl replied in the most menacing growl that made the hairs in both Beth and Abraham’s  arms and neck end to end.

 

_“Leave… or I will run your sorry ass in to the ground.”_

 

The warrior chuckled sinisterly in the air. “I’d like to see you try, Mr. Bowman.”

 

More piercing silence. Daryl blood roared in his ears as he primed to launch an attack.

 

His movements were interrupted by the loud bellows of laughter escaping the amused redhead’s throat.

“NAH!!!! I’M JUST SHITTIN’ YA!!! HAHAHAHA!!!”

 

Both the couple gaped speechless at the roaring laughter echoing in the room. ‘What just happened here?’ Beth wondered, her brows raised in shock and confusion.

 

Abraham slapped Daryl’s shoulder’s as he made his way towards the door. “I ain’t gonna make a move on yer girl! I like my women spicy, not sweet!!! Hahahaha!!!!”

 

The archer flushed in embarrassment as the aged warrior called him out on his possessiveness. He just couldn’t control himself sometimes… especially not when he had watched the man practically lay down a sword at her feet…

 

“That wasn’t funny, Abraham!” Beth giggled, moving slowly towards the door to follow his raucous voice.

 

_She can be… spicy… Maybe.._

 

Beth made a mental note to reassess that dilemma in the future. What if Daryl wanted someone who was a little bit.. _edgier_ … than herself?

 

“Only cause ya’ both couldn’t see yer faces!” he replied, unable to stop the amusement from dripping in his humorous tone. He was about to head down the street but then he felt the need to reiterate his words.

 

“I mean it though, sunshine. Anything ya need, Anytime ya want! I owe ya after what I’d done.” He repeated his voice slow and steady and entirely serious. Beth nodded in appreciation, voicelessly accepting his services under her wing.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered.

 

Abraham saluted the couple at the doorway before he bid an easy goodbye.

 

“Take care and try not to drop dead yet… _Mrs. Bowman_.”

 

Her heart hitched at the sentiment, her lungs at a loss of air. Slowly, her pulse steadied and she replied with a soft whisper, inaudible to everyone but herself as she mournfully waved goodbye.

 

“I’ll try…”

\-------------------------------

 

“Ya was supposed to stay upstairs.” He chastised her as he found himself scooping his angel across his arms once more. The blonde squealed in surprise as she watched him quickly make their way up the stairs to their bed again.

 

“I heard screamin. What was I supposed to do?” She giggled, amused at the incident that had unfolded.

 

Without missing a beat, the solemn man replied with complete seriousness. “You’re supposed to hide and let me take care of the rest.”

 

His answer was not amusing at the very least to her. She was not going to allow him to lock her up in a box for her own protection once again. They were a team, and they would face all their troubles together—whether he liked it or not.

 

A soft exhale left her lungs. “We both know that I’m not going to do that.” She leaned her head upwards, tilting it slightly so that she can remain unwaveringly staring at the storm in his azure eyes. She may have her weaknesses, but she will fight with him—for him-- in every second of her borrowed breaths.

 

Daryl groaned, fully expecting the blonde to reject his suggestion. His fingers rubbed slow circles around his eyes as he huffed in frustration.

 

”Beth…”

She did not want to waste a second more of her life arguing with Daryl about this. It was a simple matter and there was nothing he could do to change her mind and so she employed a masterful tactic to distract the man from his exasperation.

 

“Care to tell me what just happened downstairs?”

 

Daryl paused, completely paralyzed as he sat from across her while he remembered the seething anger he felt towards the impassioned brute that had dared intrude upon the moment that was about to unfurl. His eyes left her gaze and drifted to the scarlet bundle of flowers still tightly within her palms.

 

Without even thinking twice about it, he grabbed the blossoms away from hers and threw it across the room, covering the floor in withered vermillion petals that he deemed unworthy of her.

 

 _“Daryl! Those are my flowers!”_ she gasped as she watched the florets crumple to the ground. There was no romantic inclination in Abraham’s gesture. It was only a sincere apology that he had offered.

 

 _“If you were gonna get your first flowers again, it ain’t gonna be from no damn redhead asshole._ The archer replied, his eyes possessively smoldering and leaving her breathless under his daze.

 

“You’re gonna get them from _me.”_

 

Butterflies drifted across her belly, making her gut coil in tight knots. How could something so petty and possessive stir so many emotions within her. It was as if she liked it…

 

Liked being _his_ to claim.

 

Something about belonging completely to him just felt right, deep within her soul.

 

A soft gasp escaped her lips.

 

“Are you jealous, Daryl Dixon?” she whispered, wide eyed and feigning innocence as she teased the infuriated hunter, still seething about the actions of the older warrior.

 

 _“_ HELL NO!” Daryl growled at her vehemently.

 

_Ain’t no Dixon had ever felt jealous._

 

It wasn’t his damn fault that the woman before him just somehow always managed to wrap weary and troubled men like him around her dainty, opalescent fingers. She weaved a magic within her that no one could dare break out of. It was another of her greatest blessings and his gravest curse.

 

“You are… aren’t you!” she prodded him mirthfully, completely unaware of just how intensely correct she was. She reached to prod his expansive shoulders, but he caught her wrist just in time, before he seared her with an impassioned stare that left her melting at her feet.

 

“I ain’t gotta be jealous, cause _I know you’re mine.”_

His voice was rough and steady, simmering with an undercurrent of a hidden emotion she could not recognize. The words made her heart skip a beat for a moment. Beth exhaled shakily as she watched her fiercely possessive lover lean down and kiss her, softly then urgently, over and over again.

 

There was no pause, no decision to be made, no slow approach. Daryl moved in quickly, and his mouth consumed her. She tasted like honey and cherries… and something sweeter… darker. His tongue swept out against her bottom lips and she trembles, sinking deeper into the mattress as she found herself once again pinned under his chest. A soft moan escaped her as she slanted her hips over his hardness, their kiss intensifying the electricity in their skins as they bought sought more contact out.

 

Beth arched into Daryl, bringing her breasts tantalizingly closer to his chest, and he made a sound like a growl. It was a heady feeling; that power, and the angel knew that she would do whatever she needed to hear it again.

 

She wraps her arms around the straining archer’s neck and pulls him closer to her desperately.

“Remind me again?” she murmured, her lids half open in a fog of her urgent need of him.

 

This wasn’t about passion, nor desire, nor lust, and they both knew it. As they found themselves standing at a delicate balance of life and death in the harrowing cliffs of life, their desperate need to feel each other, to assure themselves that they will not be fading away from their arms intensified along with their fear.

 

Daryl desperately needed to feel her around him, and she desperately needed to him to fill her from within.

 

But then as he raised his palms to her head, his thoughts sobered up, feeling his knuckles accidentally against her skull with his bare knuckles and all that he felt was sheer and utter tremor that his slightest touch would harm her. Her lips ripped away from hers and she found herself feeling cold from the all too familiar feeling of his departure. She reached for him once more, but Daryl was too quick.

 

His spun around towards the door, his back shamefully facing his woeful angel as he shivered in pain.

 

_How was she supposed to do this?_

_How was he supposed to navigate between the fine line of protecting her, and loving her with all his might?_

_How can he allow himself to lie with her as man and woman and mend her with his touch, when he knew that he could just as easily break her with the ferocity of his need?_

There was no way out, and his heart shattered to the ground.

 

 _“I can’t do this to you…”_ He murmured, his back shamefully low with agony and guilt. He wanted to… Really… he needed to…

 

But the magic of their love-making would come with too high a price to pay.

 

“I’m so sorry Beth.”

 

He reached towards the door, fully defeated by the complexity of the curse of their love… He did not expect her to forgive him… did not expect her to understand.

 

But he would be damned if his own body which had worshipped her with every fiber of his being would be the same hands that would lead her to her sudden demise. He would rather live with the eternal torment of hell... for nothing ached more agonizingly than the affliction of an emotional heart and a skeptical mind.

 

And so he agonizingly opened the door, in acceptance of his doomed fate, but before he could exit, two hands violently pushed it closed, followed by the quaking figure of his angel, tearfully enraged and blocking him in his path.

 

 _“Oh no you don’t, Dixon! I am tired of you doing this to me!”_  Beth cried, pushing her unbalanced body towards his chest. He caught her without a thought and lost the air in his lungs as she heaved towards him again in a fierce embrace.

 

 _“If you really love me, stay with me… stop running away whenever it gets too hard…”_ more hot tears flooded her face, her voice bitter and urgent in a test of her lover’s fortitude and strength. _“I can’t do this alone Daryl… I Can’t!!!!”_

 

“Please…. I’ll be brave… I’ll keep fighting… I’ll be strong….” She whispered as her knees weakened and wavered and she slowly glided on the ground beneath the archer’s feet. “But what’s the point of me fighting so hard… if I don’t have you?”

 

“So please… Daryl….  please… _Don’t leave me again…”_

Her knuckles were white as she clung tightly to the bottom hem of his pants. She would grovel if she needed to, but without him by her side… she doubted that she could make it through an entire night alone in her own terror. She needed him to be her strength.

And so she waited in baited breath, an steeled for her heart to break... but only... it didn't. 

 

_Because this time, Daryl had heard her._

_This time, Daryl didn’t run away._

_This time, Daryl saw their love for what it really was, and realized the inevitable duality that it wielded between their souls--- that although he was losing himself in the ocean of her soul, somehow, he only managed to find himself within there too._

And so he lifted her in his arms, and he consumed her, whispering fervent words of apology in her lips.

 

Because no matter how many times she leaves him, not matter how many times it hurts, he will stay. He will stay because he loves her and she was the only one capable of breaking his walls.

 

Because Beth Greene was both the quiet and the confusion that seeped through his being—his only home and sanctuary—his sole foundation and support. She had entered into his life like a never-ending storm , hitting the walls of his heart with her bare and bloodied fists until he was cracking… breaking… and crumbling piece by fucking piece until everything hurts and  there was nothing left of him but his weary soul beaten raw.

_He would stay with her till the end of his days… because he was her wall…. and for his angel… he will crumble and fall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... What do you think? :D


	41. Why Don't You Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl are at an impasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys said not to apologize for the delays but I really do feel bad for not being able to update yesterday. I did write this chapter twice yesterday, but every time I read it through it just didn’t feel right.. and I really want the events from now on to unfold perfectly. I hope you guys understand. Note the song today. It’s very important to the tone of the chapter. I hope you enjoy.

 

 

# Why Don’t You Save Me

 _Here comes the thoar, to make my mind linger._  
When will this worry end?  
Take it to the night...  
With a bottle,  
Spin me in circles.  
Give me freedom instead.  
  
Why don't you save me?  
Why don't you save me from myself?  
...Cuz im tired.  
Being the only one who understands.  
Why dont' you save me?  
Why don't you save me from myself?  
...if im tired  
And being the only one who's left.  
I beg.  
  
Stuck in the city of flickering lights.  
When will this worry end, for you and I.  
I am a child in the walls of  
And I can't find my line of sight.  
  
Why don't you save me?  
Why don't you save me from myself?  
...if I'm tired  
Being the only one thats left.  
Why don't you save me?  
Why don't you save me from myself?  
...if i'm tired  
Being the only one that's left.  
I beg.  
  
I ain't got nothing to regret,  
But of course it fills my head, fills my head  
  
Why don't you save me?  
Why don't save me form myself?  
...cuz i'm tired  
Being the only one that's left.

-Kan Wakan

_****************************_

_“Hey, food’s ready…”_

_Daryl huffed as he cracked open the door to their bedroom, excited at the prospect of seeing Beth’s face when she finds the small feast he had prepared for them. His heart lurched as he found Beth staring blankly at herself in the mirror, her fingers ghosting over the pink scar of her temple while soft tears flowed on her pearlescent cheeks. It hurt him so much to see her struggle so much with their predicament. While he had been used to a lifetime’s worth of never having anything that he had wanted, he doubted that the weeping angel before him had an easier time accepting the precipice upon where they stood. He decided to close in on her, gently grabbing her by her right shoulder so that she could meet his steadfast gaze._

_“Stop doing that to yourself…” the archer murmured, his voice like gravel on his throat. He couldn’t bear it whenever he saw Beth in a trance of self-loathing. He knew how quickly that can deteriorate one’s spirit and he needed her to keep on fighting for life like he was._

_Beth’s vision refocused and she found herself sinking into his arms. She wept on his chest shamefully, completely frustrated with how little she could control all the emotions causing turmoil within her soul. She wished she had a fraction of Daryl’s determination, then maybe this all wouldn’t be so hard._

_But she constantly feared herself. Constantly felt like every small emotion could consume her and make her wither to the ground._

_“I’m sorry…. I feel like all I ever do is cry.” She sobbed, clutching the cotton of his shirt so tightly that her hands violently shook._

_“I don’t get it… I didn’t cry so much before…” Beth thought about the countless memories of her life before she got shot, and she could only reminisce very few incidents of tears ever escaping her. How she wished she could be the same way once more._

_Daryl’s heart recoiled in pain from her revelation. It was true… for as long as he knew this formidable woman he adored, she had cried very little. Yet now she stood before him, constantly weeping and he knew the truth._

_“No ya didn’t… until ya fell in love with me.”_

_His voice cracked at the revelation, his heart shattering into a million sharp fragments that lanced through every fiber of his soul.  How could he have not realized it before?_

_It was him that constantly made her cry. It was his very presence that made her suffer. Without him in her life, Beth would probably live to have a long and fulfilled life without ever shedding another drop of tear._

_It was him, that was causing his angel all this meaningless pain._

_But at the very same moment, Beth had a revelation of her own. She realized that it wasn’t because she had been a stronger woman before that she did not cry, because she knew for a fact that her strength had grown immensely ever since._

_She wept constantly, because for the first time in her life, she could actually feel the gravity of every moment and the intensity of every fleeting emotion that crossed her heart… and it was all because of the ever growing magnitude of the depths of her ardor for the man by her side._

_He made her feel. He made her alive._

_“You’re right…” she replied, and Daryl just about died from the agony in his heart. “You’re absolutely right…” she murmured._

_“It was you… it’s always ever been you… hasn’t it?”  Her eyes were wide in astonishment._

_The archer’s head dropped dejectedly. At last she finally knew that truth he had known all along. He heaved in resignation, carefully avoiding her gleaming sapphire-blue eyes._

_“ ‘M sorry Beth… I should’ve known I’m no good for you…”_

_Daryl motioned to turn away from her but then she grabbed him by his elbow and yanked his unbalanced body back towards her._

_“What are you talking about?” she exhaled urgently, wondering why he was departing. “I cry more now… because I can feel more now…”_

_“And it’s all because of you…” the golden woman smiled brightly, warming the entire desolated room with the gleam in her eyes. For a moment, Daryl forgot how to think or breathe._

_“Ever since you came into my life, everything changed… and I almost died…” Beth continued closing in on the archer before engulfing him in her willowy arms. Her face pressed against his chest and she couldn’t help but listen insistently to the roaring beat of his heart._

_“…and somehow, I am more alive than I’ve ever been.”_

_She caught him completely off-guard with the fervency of her words. What had he ever done to gain so much of her favor when he was nothing but a creature of the darkness and she was all but the goddess of light?_

_“You make me feel so alive…. And now I might lose you… I don’t know what to do.”_

_The two lonesome souls stood in silence for a long moment, at a loss for words from the overwhelming fear that constantly simmered in their veins. How could they possibly fight the imminent war of the outside world when they could barely win over the private battle that they faced?_

_“Me neither.” He regretted to admit it, but it was true. She held far more wisdom in her soul than he had ever acquired in his long insignificant years._

_“But whatever happens, I promise I’ll save you…”_

_She knew he would keep his promise, until the very last beat of his heart. He was a man of his word and his word was steel. However, she didn’t know if she should feel relief… because the only person her beloved needed to save her from… was herself._

****************

She feels him before she sees him, immediately sensing the palpable electricity in the air whenever he was in the same room as her. They were both so perfectly attuned to each other’s presence that there was no way he could surprise her, even though he tried his best not to make a sound. Her mind steered away from her memories of their interaction from three days ago, and concentrated on his breathing that was closing in from behind. Slowly, he padded from behind her and wrapped both his arms around her willowy middle while placing his chin on her shoulders.

 

His body heat washed over her and she hummed contentedly, immediately feeling some of her tension and anxiety melt away. She remained busy however, concentrating on her task at hand while her senses savored the scent of cigarettes and leather around her.

 

“What are y’ doin?” he murmured, his jaw tickling the exposed skin of her shoulders while he glanced down at the bowl at her practiced hands.

 

Beth smiled at herself. It had been a secret project of hers ever since she had woken up from her coma. During the past three days of her speedy recovery, she found herself feeling more and more indebted towards her patient archer. And so, as the determined blonde steadily regained her strength, she decided to do something for special for the both of them, in hopes that it may somewhat cheer them up.

 

“I’m making you a cake…” she replied sweetly, loving the way his scruff tickled her collarbones. She was just finishing up preparing the icing before she put a dollop in a plastic bag and waited for the dessert to chill.

 

“Carol dropped of everything I needed.”

 

A pleasant thrill traveled down Daryl’s spine as Beth twirled around and faced him, her body trapped in between his arms while she leaned against the kitchen counter.

 

“Cake?” he huffed confusedly. “For what?” He can’t really remember the last time he had indulged with such a delicacy. Not even before the turn.

 

“As a thank you, of course….” She breathed, caressing his jaw in her velvet palms. It seemed like such a silly idea in her head; to show her appreciation for all of his patience and kindness with such a menial gesture. But as she looked upon the fresh bouquet of white flowers that he had gotten for her, sitting in a vase in the middle of the kitchen, and another one in their bedroom… she realized just how meaningful all these small gestures could truly mean.

 

“Ya ain’t gotta thank me for nothin’…” he breathed, tenderly gazing at her through the fringes covering his azure irises.  What did he do for her that he wouldn’t have already done out of the sheer free will of his heart?

 

Of course he would refuse her gratitude, Beth thought. He was such a selfless man, sacrificing everything he had to give to ensure her survival, and yet he would never be able accept the fact that he was the single steady source of her strength.

She would not have any of it.

 

“Well, you can’t stop me… especially since you won’t let me thank you… _in other ways_.”

 

A defeated sigh escaped his lungs, making the archer heave and lean his brows across her forehead as he shut his eyes tight.

 

“We already talked about this Beth… “ he strained to reply. The matter was already settled; they would love each other just as fervently—but in no way would he ever risk losing his angel for fleeting moments of heavenly pleasure—even if it was killing him inside.

 

“We cant…”

 

Beth nodded dejectedly, fully knowing that he would not budge that easily. She understood where he was coming from of course… she wasn’t an idiot. She knew just how quickly she could lose herself in the middle of the scorching heat of their carnal lust. But it didn’t stop her from hoping that he would somehow let go of the notion…

 

Otherwise… she wouldn’t know what to do with herself…

 

“ I know…” she responded dismally but now was not the time for their aguish such a bright occasion. Three days have passed without an incident and she had regained almost all of her strength. That was enough for the both of them… for now.

 

She walked away from him, only to reach for the sponge cake she had been chilling in the fridge so that she can begin icing it. Daryl couldn’t help but salivate as the aroma of chocolate wafted around the air. Chocolate cake was his favorite, but he wondered how she could have possibly known that.

 

He couldn’t help himself, and before he knew what he was doing, he had dipped two of his fingers on the bowl of chocolate icing by his angel’s side. Beth gasped in amusement as he tasted the sugar sloppily in his hands.

 

“Oh gross!” she smirked, but her words only goaded him into doing it once more. Beth squealed and tried to stop him, laughing mirthfully as he swiped the frosting across her cheeks but missed, making it smear across the expanse of her jaws. A gleam of mischief sparked in her eyes, and she grabbed a handful of chocolate in her palms and swiped it across his face. She missed as well, but a good amount managed to cling to the skin of his throat.

 

“Take that!” she giggled, the orbs of her eyes gleaming almost silver from delight. It reminded him of the moon that wolves howled longingly upon when it was at its fullest and brightest. He would do anything to always see that look of happiness in her face.

 

Daryl gaped in surprise, and all of a sudden, an innocent attack escalated to a full-out war, with the both of the splattering the frosting across one another, complete uncaring for the amount of mess they were making. Beth shrieked mirthfully, running towards the living room as she saw the predatory hunter grab the entire bowl of icing and chased her with it.

 

“What! That’s not fair!” the angel giggled, running behind the sofa as she attempted to shield herself from the archer’s advancement. Her heart was thrumming so quickly from suspense and excitement, finding so much joy in such a lighthearted moment when she could almost forget just how delicate her life swayed.

 

Daryl growled sinisterly towards her, his steps coming closer until she was trapped behind the walls and his towering gaze. Beth jumped blissfully, laughing as she tried to escape his trap, but out of her hastiness, she tripped on the foot of a chair and came tumbling towards the hard stone floor.

 

He had caught her before she could release a breath, the bowl of frosting completely forgotten and splattering on the ground as he grabbed her waist in both his hands and fell on the ground, covering her head with his chest as her weight crashed on his aching ribs.

 

Beth’s eyes fluttered open and she shuddered as she felt his breath from beneath her.  A look of complete astonishment spread across her face, quickly followed by tenderness and overwhelming need for the man who constantly managed to save her from herself.

 

Tentatively, she leaned closer to him, watching the glaze in the archer’s darkening eyes thicken before she softly grazed a streak of chocolate on his roughened jaws with her delicate tongue. Daryl shivered and hissed beneath her, but he made no move to resist. A soft purr escaped her throat, as she gained more steel and licked his skin more insistently.

 

He was intoxicating, the cloying flavor of chocolate melting at the peaks of her tongue and mixing along with the salt of his sweat and the taste of his skin. It relaxes and ignites her at the same time, and she can’t help but notice the strange pulsing electricity coursing from her veins to his. Daryl’s heart stopped for a moment as he felt her lips glide tantalizingly from his jaws to the hollows of his throat. He swallowed heavily, feeling completely torn between the lapping flames of longing and the bars of self-restraint he had fortified within himself.

 

This must be what it felt like to be somewhere in between heaven and hell.

 

He decided to indulge himself… just for a moment, and found himself lifting his torso so that the blonde had flipped down the floor, secured in between his arms.  Beth whimpered in jubilation as she managed to make a small dent in Daryl’s armor, as he treated himself to a taste of her honeyed lips.

 

She desperately sought him to fill her, so that his soul can act as a panacea to her blinding fear, and his body can tangibly comfort her in ways that words never could.

 

She needed him… and from the urgency of his kisses and the pained sounds escaping her lover’s straining throat, she knew.

But before she could respond with a fraction more of her longing, he had already pulled away from her, leaving her with the cold pang of emptiness and dejection once more.

 

At first she almost cried, as the hunter suddenly let go of their embrace. Her head dropped to the ground along with her stone, cold heart. She watched the archer swiftly rise and pace back and forth across her, his eyes clearly etched with pain and torment as he thoughtfully grazed his palms around his clenched, gritted jaws.

 

But then he halted just a foot away from her, his smoldering eyes searing through his dark fringes and paralyzing her devoid of breath.

 

 _“I need you Beth… It scares me how much I need you…”_ he whispered, not daring to move a single inch and break the spell of courage that allowed him to spill his heartache to his angel. Perhaps in unburdening his agony, she can purge him once more, and show him mercy for all the ways that he would fail her.

 

“But _… I can’t live without you…”_

She could feel his torment in the marrows of her bones, breaking her from the inside out until the both of them were mere slivers of shattered glass on the floor. Beth desperately wanted to reach for him but she couldn’t, paralyzed by the immense gravity of their predicament.

 

So this was it then? This had been their destiny all along?

 

Had they really gone through an entire lifetime’s worth of pain and suffering, only to find a love that always danced the line between life and death?

 

How cruel was love, to bestow them of such a terrible curse?

 

Her body shook forward as she feebly rose and reached for his arms, but he made no move to meet her. He couldn’t help but be hypnotized by the ghostly way her dark lashes fluttered with her dampened lids.

 

_“You call this livin’?”_

She trembled as she tried to blink away the steady drops of scalding tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

 

‘Of course it was.’ Daryl inwardly screamed. She was breathing. She was next to him and she was alive. What more could he possibly ask for? Of course it agonized him to no end that he could love her, couldn’t meld their souls together in the heated flames of their embrace… the thought of it tore at his very soul.

 

But it didn’t change the fact that this sorrowful life paled in comparison to the empty state of nonexistence that he would have to live through once more, if she were to perish in his very arms.

What was the mere act of sex worth, compared to eternal light she sheds simply from being alive?

 

_Nothing._

 

But he was lying to himself and he knew it. Because with Beth… it wasn’t just about sex.

 

_It never was._

 

“This enough for me... Beth.” Daryl lied. It pained him so to do it, but he would do everything under her duress in order to protect her. Just add it to the growing list of vows he had broken for his ethereal archangel.

 

Beth drooped in defeat, her swollen lips tightening in a pained frown before she decided that now was not the right time to fight over this matter. She would have to address the issue some other time, after all, Beth Greene prided herself in being a very, patient woman. And for the love of her life, she would have all the patience in the world.

 

“Have it your way Daryl..” she murmured, steadily walking away from him towards the stairs. She did not dare look at his eyes; she knew that he would only paralyze her once again, and torture her with the feelings of longing and defeat. Finally, she reached the entrance to their bedroom, leaving the solemn archer with her melancholic premonition.

 

“But one day you’re going to see that all this would be a waste if you risk nothing at all.…”

 

\-------------------

 

_The ghastly aroma of stale cigarettes lingered and combined with the stink of the dimly lit establishment. He was in a seedy bar, surrounded by seedy people, imbibing with their vile, seedy drinks. His eyes narrowed at the offending neon sign of an angel plastered across the walls, searing into his retinas. God, he hated that thing so much. It was large, bright green and glaring and all he wanted to do was to shatter the damn sign and stomp it on the ground._

_Instead, he motioned for two more rounds of bourbon. If he was going to get through tonight, then he definitely needed to get as drunk as he possibly can. Sometimes, he just couldn’t believe the things his brother forced himself into doing._

_“Don’t sweat it lil brother.” The older man cackled as he too placed an order for shots. “Lisa right here… she’s gonna show ya a real good time!” he crudely gestured towards the buxom vixen at his arms, all clad in black leather and lace and leering seductively in his eyes._

_At least that’s what he thought she was trying to do._

_He gave the lewd woman a once over, and inwardly felt nauseated at her sight. She was a looker, that was for sure. With her scarlet pouty lips and dark eyeliner rimming and accenting the amber color of her eyes. But what she made up for with a ton of makeup and skimpy clothing was the complete and utter lack of sparkle in her eyes. She was a stone cold woman, as dead inside her soul as he was and he knew it. There was nothing he could offer her and nothing she could return for him._

_“Pfft.” He scoffed, taking a large swig of his drink to sear away the memories of tonight. “Good time for who?” He made no effort to hide his disdain at the woman. She was used to worse customers than himself._

_“What’s the matter Darlyina?” the older man sinisterly hissed at him, challenging him with the mischief blazing in his eyes. “Aint Lisa here good ‘nough for ya? Or are ya just interested in the other sex?”_

_The burning liquid in his throat provided him with slight relief as he bit back his flaring temper from his harassment. This night was only going to end one way and they both knew it… he never did possess the courage to stand up to his big brother._

_It didn’t mean he had to like it._

_“Y’know I don’t like it when ya pay them for it…. Don’’t feel right.”_

_The drunken man  reeled back in astonishment from his words. His little brother had always been the more… sensitive… man between the two of them. It was high time that he personally changed that._

_In the blink of an eye he closed in on the archer, grabbing the front of his shirt with both his angry fists as their brows collided in a heated stare-off._

_“Ya listen ta me lil brother…. Fuckin’ is just fuckin. Aint nothin’ else, ain’t no damn feelin’s involved... don’t matter if the pussy’s paid for or not as long as ya get ya dick wet.”_

_He tried to steel himself and remain unblinking, but his older brother had the stronger steel between the two of them. He nodded defeatedly, averting his eyes and accepting his loss._

_Finally the brute released him and shoved him towards the awaiting woman who was casually buffing her talon red nails. He reeled at the force of his throw._

_“Now have some fun, for yer big brother, Merle… and ya better make sure I get my money’s worth!”_

_His laughter boomed across the dive, making him cringe at the thought of the task at hand._

_He wouldn’t do it, of course. Wouldn’t sully himself to an act that depraved. He would take the both of them to his room and he would drink himself into a stupor until the poor woman decides to leave. He’ll deal with Merle later._

_But still.. he couldn’t help but wonder, if his brother’s words remained true. Was there really all there was to this? Could it truly just be flesh slapping across flesh, a pointless act of banal pleasure where you always leave feeling emptier than before?_

_Probably._

_Yet somehow, as he made his way down the streets with the shell of a woman following behind, he couldn’t help but feel like there was a greater piece of the puzzle that he was missing that could one day redeem his soul._

_Because if this was all there was to it, then life was truly as empty, and cold, and meaningless as he had always led himself to believe._

_\-----------------------------------------_

Everyone could practically see the imaginary storm cloud looming over the archer’s head as he broodingly walked down the streets of his community. He didn’t run away from her this time, and she hadn’t either, but as he found himself stuck with their sudden impasse, Daryl couldn’t help but seek out some fresh air to clear his head.

 

He grunted at himself, dejectedly wishing that Beth would just be mad at him instead. Angry words and hostile eyes… he could easily deal with. But this… this… standoff of grief and longing that was between them was a monster of its own, that he had absolutely no idea how to approach.

 

A flash of her glassy greying eyes flitted in his mind, and he couldn’t help but feel an imminent twinge of hatred towards himself and his never ending curse of life-long misery.

 

 _“_ ‘M gonna go out for a hunt real quick!” he bellowed towards Spencer who was studiously on his post this time. Rick had ‘punished’ him for abandoning watch by tripling his shifts as the gate keeper. It was a fair punishment... since the young man’s excuse for his negligence was that he had forgotten to close the door to his house. Now, he had learned the lifelong habit of meticulously opening and closing the entrance to his home.

 

“Can’t let you do that!” the watchman replied hastily, barely paying attention to the hunter before him as he eyes Rosita from afar.

 

“Why the fuck not..” he snarled, ripping away the man’s attention from Rosita’s voluptuous figure, to the menacing warrior towering over him. Spencer stammered, taking a foot backwards as he slightly cowered away.

 

“R-r-Rick’s orders… take it out on him.”

 

Daryl stepped towards him, his broad chest puffing out in fury while he hissed ferociously at the recoiling man. He was such a sheep. He secretly wondered how that young man would have survived if he had lived out the past years of his life outside of these walls. He wouldn’t have to stones to last a day.

 

“Ya tell Rick I’m comin’ back with some meat and open the fucking gate.” His eyes narrowed, barely discernible from the shadows of his furrowing brow. Spencer shrunk even more before the daunting man and rapidly made his way to heed the archer’s request.

 

The gates clanged open, making way for the brooding hunter to escape the confines of his home, even for only a little bit. He hated to admit it, but sometimes, he found himself longing for the freedom of outside world which their fences could not afford.

 

It took a while but he managed to find his way back into the easy isolation of the forest woods. He waited for the uneasiness and strain in his body to wash away in its mist, but instead, he found his anxiety growing, alerting him of the hasty rearrangement of the clearing before him.

 

He raised his crossbow instinctively as his vision tunneled on a set of tracks. They were footprints, clearly indented across the mud and pointing deeper within the forest. They were small tracks, but it was evident in the way the heel of the tracks dug deep in to the ground, that these were the traces of a person who was sprinting away.

 

Daryl debated with himself, wondering if he should steer clear of the human presence or figure out if the person remained alive. Beth’s face flashed across his mind momentarily he decided to follow the tracks, needing to see for himself if this person posed a threat to the sanctity of their homes. At the very least, his angel could prove herself right once again…

 

And he will find that there were still good people in this world… and the good ones do survive.

 

He held his breath as he advanced further, his feet carefully navigating around the drying autumn leaves scattered about the drying grass and making sure not to make a single sound. There were more traces of a struggle around him, alerting him of at least four walkers who had followed the stranger’s path. He realized that the tracks were very fresh as he found a small puddle of scarlet blood by his feet, and before he could raise his eyes, a piercing shriek reverberated ahead of him, making him dash instinctively towards the woeful terrorized cries.

 

_“Someone please help me!!!! Please!!!”_

The urgent pleas of a woman rang through his ears and he sprinted towards the group of snarling walkers eagerly gnashing their teeth for flesh. One of his bolts landed on a walker’s skull, and then the tracker dispatched another two in quick and easy strokes. Finally, the stranger regained her footing and killed the last remaining undead by burying the hilt of her blade down its temple .

 

Daryl pointed his crossbow towards the woman, his initial instinct to remain untrusting ruling over him in a need to protect himself from the unknown. He sized her up and down, looking for any weapons she might have possibly hidden but found no other ones aside from the blade in her hand.

 

The woman stood before him, filthy, frightened and mangled, with wild flaming red hair and amber eyes, donning nothing but a black tank top and fraying black leggings heavily caked with blood and gore. She sported many scars along her muddied hands, showing him that she had probably been on the run for quite a while. She quivered in fear before him, her golden eyes wide and disarming with tears as she surrendered her weapon to the ground and raised her hands.

 

“ P-p-please don’t hurt me!” she whimpered, quaking before his eyes. His crossbow lowered a minuscule amount as he closed in on the helpless woman.

 

“Are you alone?” he huffed, surveying the trees around him and searching for any other potential threats. He found none.

 

“Its.. its.. it’s just me…” the woman stuttered, her shoulders rising in fearfulness at her current predicament.  “I lost my group a long time ago…”

 

“Please don’t hurt me! Please, I’ll do anything!” the fragile looking woman cried. Daryl stepped closer to the woman, removing the blade from within her reach before lowering his bow.

 

“I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” He scoffed. There was nothing he wanted from the stranger before him, aside from a few explanations and answers to three questions.

 

“My… my name’s Rebecca…. I don’t mean any one harm…” the redhead breathed, her lungs ragged and tired from an apparently long and arduous trek.

 

_“I’m just looking for a safe place to be…”_

The woman seemed honest enough to him, and so he decided to give her a chance. There could be a home for someone like her, but first, she would have to answer three important questions.

 

 _“_ How many walkers have you killed?” the archer steadily questioned. The woman trembled, but decided to softly answer whatever questions he deemed necessary of her.

 

“A dozen… maybe more?” her voice was shaky and high-pitched, reminding him of an infant in terrible fear. She clearly was the type of woman who always needed somebody else to protect her from the unforgiving world. She wouldn’t last any longer out here, if he decided to turn her away.

 

“How many people have you killed?” Daryl continued. She hasn’t answered all of his questions to his satisfaction yet.

 

“Just one… ” she mumbled remorsefully, sniffling from the memory ghosting in her mind.

 

“Why?”

 

“…. Because _he_ gave me no other choice…”

 

The truth in her words rang clear to him, and he found himself contented with her replies. He turned away from her and traced his steps back towards Alexandria, but not before calling once more to her.

 

“What ‘re ya waitin for…” the reticent tracker gruffed impatiently, wanting to return to his home as  quickly as possible. He cringed at the thought of Beth waiting anxiously for him-- not to mention the fact that he had left during a tense impasse between them. He didn’t want her to think he had ran away once more.

 

“Ya said you was lookin for a safe place t’be. I know a place.”

 

Damn him and his innate desire to help out people. Life would just be easier if he was every bit as bad a person as he believed himself to be. But of course… Beth was always right: there were still good people and he was dreadfully one of them.

 

The redheaded woman gushed in relief as she followed his steps. There was a certain grace to her movements that only few possessed and he couldn’t help but notice how her practiced feet silently padded the floors along with his.

 

“Ya know how to hunt too, huh.” Daryl thoughtlessly coughed out of curiosity. He knew a hunter’s steps when he saw one.

 

“Oh yea… I guess it’s the only thing I’m good at.” The beautiful woman replied, a warm smile spreading along her lips as she blinked innocently at him.

 

“It’s actually how I got here… I was hunting for a  sweet little rabbit but then the biters came at me before I knew it.”

 

Daryl nodded, only half-listening to the huntress behind him as most of his concentration lingered on the ethereal angel of a woman who was mournfully awaiting his return. He still hasn’t figured out how to recover from their small quarrel over the state of their relationship. Returning late at night would definitely not help his case.

 

“Must be one hell of a rabbit you were chasin’…” he mumbled indifferently.

 

The woman only replied with the vaguest of words, but every syllable of her response reverberated with complete and utter honesty.

 

“Oh, I don’t really care about the rabbit..” she whispered, matching each swift step of the archer as they made their way out of the forest in haste. A gleam of excitement sparkled in her molten Amber eyes as another genuine smile spread on her sensual pink lips.

 

_“I just really love the Hunt.”_


	42. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl reconcile, stronger than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention that some of you are aggravated by an OC characters introduction to my story yesterday. I assure you guys that this is not going to be that kind of story where Daryl goes of gallivanting to another woman. I thought you would trust me better than that Actually, I thought you would trust Daryl more than that! Come on guys… I'm not even gonna delve into that anymore… *sigh*
> 
> So what I'm saying is… A HEARTFELT THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU who choose to continue to support my story and trust that this only leads to more happiness for our favorite couple. I will do my best to make sure that you're time and mine will not be wasted, and make sure to always write with the best of my ability. Thank you so so so much! I 3 You.

 

# Stranger

_Stranger I've known you for so long_  
 _I found you lost with a compass in the fog_  
 _Stranger you know me too much_  
 _Illusionary-self had not be touched, until you_  
  
_Humming Hallelujah in the dark_  
 _Whispered poems leave you to be_  
 _Humming Hallelujah in the night_  
 _The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall_  
  
_Hallelujah, hallelujah_  
  
_Stranger you've followed me so far_  
 _Until the roads converged, as did the stars_  
 _Stranger the moon looks blue tonight_  
 _Your photo framed, raw within my mind, but not tonight_  
  
_Humming Hallelujah in the dark_  
 _Whispered poems leave you to be_  
 _Humming Hallelujah in the night_  
 _The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall_  
  
_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_  
  
_Humming Hallelujah in the dark_  
 _Whispered poems leave you to be_  
 _Humming Hallelujah in the night_  
 _The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall_  
  
Hallelujah

_-Katie Costello_

_\----------------------------------------------_

She regretted leaving his side the moment she closed the door behind her as she found no comfort within the confines of their bedroom. Without Daryl around, it was just a room, and its walls closed in on her and suffocated the air out of her lungs.

So she wasn't getting her way with him anytime soon… _So what?_

All that should matter right now was that they were together, and they had the privilege of spending every remaining second of their lives in each other's arms. There was no need for her to act so petulant about the rest.

Beth cringed at herself for her childlike tantrum. Really, sometimes she just didn't know what came over herself. Half of the time, she can act like the most mature adult that her father raised her to be, yet during the other half, it was like she had no control over her flaring emotions whatsoever.

Had she always been like this before she got shot?

She would have to ask Daryl about it later. But at this very moment, she needed to get out of the room badly and apologize to her ever so patient protector.

 She sprinted down the stairs to look for the archer, only to find emptiness downstairs. His crossbow was nowhere to be found, along with his favorite vest with angel wings embroidered upon it.

Beth released a frustrated exhale at herself. Of course she was the one who managed to ruin things once again. After all the fuss she had made about not running away anymore, she was the one to refuse to talk things through and left him in the cold.

"I'm such a hypocrite." Beth hissed at herself as she stooped over to clean up the splattered patches of dried chocolate frosting on the floor. It had been so long since they had that sort of good natured fun…

Yet now, here she stood, alone within greying walls with no one to blame but herself.

The angel waited for him, busying herself with cleaning up the mess they have made until her lover's return. Half an hour passed without incident, and Beth found herself feeling slightly anxious. There was nothing else left to clean around her, so she decided to clean herself up and soothe her with a warm shower. Another hour passed… followed by another… and by the time the sun was setting, Beth was crawling out her skin as she felt heavy tension coiling within her.

" _Something's not right."_ She thought to herself. Daryl had never taken this long to simmer down after a fight. And although she had upset him, Beth didn't believe that he would be so angry at her that he would refuse to come back home. The blonde reached for her weapons, secured her small daggers in her braided hair, and made her way outside in pursuit of her missing tracker.

After looking for Daryl in Carol's house, and then Maggie's house, and lastly Rick's house and failing, the feeble seraph found herself at a loss for breath. She spotted Abraham taking patrol near the fences and ran towards him.

"Good ta see ya again, Mrs. Bowman." He chuckled, as the willowy blonde rushed towards him. He noted the worrisome look in her eyes.

"What's the matter? You ain't lookin so good sunshine… ya lookin' a lil gray.."

Beth panted towards him, the exertion enough to exhaust her due to her recent state of health. She ignored the taste of bile burning at the back of her mouth. "Hi.. ummm… have you seen Daryl around, by any chance?"

A surprised look spread in Abraham's mischievous eyes. He had never seen the archer leave the sunshine's side, not once since her homecoming. There could only have been one explanation in his mind why he had departed her now.

The burly man cackled. "Ya had yerself a lil lover's spat now huh! Probably caught ye lookin at ol'Abraham here a second too long and got a lil green in the gills… hehehe.."

Beth shook her head with a strained smile before she urgently replied once more. "I'm serious… I can't find him anywhere… I'm getting worried sick…"

The usually gruff man's focus sharpened as soon as he heard the word 'sick' coming out of the angel's mouth. If the archer was not around to look for her at the moment, then it would be his personal duty to stand guard and ensure the angel's health.

"I'll go lookin fer him, but I think we gotta get ya checked out first…. You ain't lookin soo… hot…" It was a frank statement, but it was also quite astute. Beth tried to hide the slight shaking in her knees.

" _NO."_ she shook her head ferociously as her lips trembled with fear. "I'll go _after_ I find him." There was a tremor in her bones that built up within her, but all she could feel was the worry that he had found himself in danger.

"Sunshine, I'm afraid have to _insist_ that you-"

"I SAID NO!" she yelled at him, with a fiery blaze in her glassy eyes. "Daryl's somewhere out there! Something could have happened to him! He could be hurt… He could be…." She lost the air in her lungs as she considered the end of her sentence. No. That simply wasn't a possibility. _Ever._

"I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I FIND DARYL!"

Her emotions were once more getting the best of her, quickening her shallow breaths in pained gasps as a spell of dizziness washed over her. Beth staggered sideways, almost falling to the ground, but Abraham's massive hands managed to steady her with a tight grip on her elbows, as she used his chest as a pillar.

A sharp whistle pierced in the air, and the both of them quickly shifted their gazes to the streets beyond their gates. All of a sudden, she heard Sasha calling out from the watch tower, beckoning Rick and the rest of the group towards the fence.

" _RICK! RICK! WE GOT TROUBLE!"_

"It's Daryl!" the sniper called loudly, grabbing everyone's attention as they all scampered towards the entrance. Beth stood paralyzed as her heart lurched in terror, leaning closer to Abraham for support as she felt her knees buckle slightly.

"OPEN UP!" The archer roared, alerting everyone of trouble to come from the urgent quality in his tone. There was definitely trouble beyond the gates. You could almost hear every singular sound of her family's breaths as they prepared all their weapons for an attack.

" _He's got company!"_

On Rick's signal, Spencer dragged the gate open, only to reveal the archer wide-eyed and panting before them, along with a flame-haired woman, whom Beth could only describe with the only words that came to mind.

"The Goddess of Sun and Fire."

\-------------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?"

The flame-haired woman behind him impatiently wondered as he made his way out of the forest. He clucked his cheeks in equal impatience towards her, finding her presence already annoying as she kept on asking questions about the community she was about to discover.

_How many people are there?_

Enough.

_Are you their leader?_

No.

_Who is?_

Rick.

_Do you always take people in?_

Depends.

_Do you have many weapons?_

Quit yer yappin and walk faster.

"Why don't ya hurry up and stop askin' questions?" he huffed with irritation in reply. This trek had been taking too long and all he wanted to do was return to his angel's side. She probably thought that he had deserted her for good this time. He had never been away from her side for this long without saying goodbye first.

"Ok, ok… geez." The redhead resigned, quickening her steps along with his. "Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" the noisy woman innocently wondered as she fluttered her amber eyes at the dismissive archer. He didn't look back at her, only grunting a frustrated huff as he concentrated on the path leading home.

"Just hurry the fuck up." He growled.

As the archer sighted the gates of Alexandria from afar, he sprinted… sprinted as fast and as hard as his burning lungs would allow, finding another second away from Beth too torturous for him to bear. Just when the sun had begun its descent, the two of them ran forward until the metal barricade was only a few feet away from reach. He whistled sharply towards the watchtower, signaling whoever was there of his return.

"Remember, don't do anythin' stupid and we ain't gonna do nothin' to ya. But Rick needs ta check ya out first." The archer warned as the two of them walked closer towards the gate.

"What? Like more questions?" the feisty redhead secretly rolled her eyes. All she wanted to do was to find a bed to lie down on and rest already. But more interrogation hardly seems like a high price to pay compared to spending another minute on the outside world with no one but the dead as company.

"Ya ain't one of us until we all say you're one of us…" It was a simple reply. But it was also a truthful reply.

His heart raced as the steel of their fences scraped open, making the most unpleasant screeching sound, but his mind had only one thought running inside, and that was to find his angel and taste her honeyed lips, but not before he apologized profusely for his absence at her feet.

" _Raise your hands!"_ Rick bellowed from inside, readily pointing his rifle towards the disarming woman from behind him. Rebecca gasped as she raised her arms in surrender.

"I mean no harm to anyone! I'm just looking for a safe place to live! My name is Rebecca, and I was from Akron but I lost my group. Please don't hurt me. "

The huntress steadily called out to the leader, in measured and calculated words. She needed this. She needed to belong here. The leader treaded carefully towards her, lowering his weapon from the safety of everybody else's weapons pointed towards the woman's head… Everyone but Beth.

Beth was motionless, her eyes wide with paralyzing relief to see her beloved protector home and unharmed. All she wanted to do was to run towards him and leap into his arms, but all she could do was lean across Abraham, her knees feeble and quaking from respite and exhaustion.

His eyes tunneled to her gleaming presence as she stared wide-eyed and tearful towards him. He traced her figure from head to toe and couldn't help but feel a sharp lance in his chest as he took in her pale and clammy appearance. He knew it… he fucking knew it!

What good did it ever do to both of them whenever he left his miracle all alone? All that his absence proved was that without each other, their existence withered along with their hearts. He would spend his entire life undoing all the harm he had given her.

The angel gasped as he treaded rapidly towards her, paying no attention to any of the people around him until he had lifted her body off Abraham's arms and gripped it tightly to his chest. Without a care about all the eyes that were torn between watching the stranger before them and his urgent ministrations, he cupped her chin in his palms and crashing his aching lips against the angels quivering mouth.

"I got held back.. but I'm here. " he murmured, in between breaths of their passionate kiss. "I'm sorry I left ya."

Beth mewled sweetly on his tongue as she wrapped her weak but eager arms around the archer's neck. "No, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…." She whispered, rivaling the longing in his kiss with the need in hers. It was her own damn fault they fought, her stubbornness constantly rearing its ugly head and pushing the both of them on opposite ends.

Her bones melted from the relief of Daryl's return that she couldn't help but stumble to the ground. Of course, before she could even touch the ground, his steady arms had already wrapped around her torso and secured her still.

"Did ya come lookin for me?." He murmured, scooping the breathless angel within the sinews of his muscled arms. She made no move to protest, and only nodded, her fingers enjoying the hardness of his trained muscles as he gripped her close against his chest. He always managed to make her feel so precious… so loved.

He made a step towards their home, but then Rick coughed and the couple suddenly realized that the two of them were not alone.

"Uhh… Daryl? What about…." Rick stammered, half wary of the woman before him and half flustered by the unexpected displays of affection from his usually stoic comrade.

Beth giggled in embarrassment, shrinking deeper into Daryl's chest while a flush of vermillion shame creeped across her skin. Spending just a few moments back with her lover had already done wonders to her health.

"Oh yea.. uh.. You go ahead and do what ya gotta do… I'll be back in an hour…" The hunter gruffed self-consciously, his eyes not meeting Rick's but remaining on the mirthful cerulean eyes that were blinking with amusement in his arms. A small smirk spread on his lips and he couldn't help but add..

"Actually… make that two."

Their leader nodded in amusement as he proceeded to lead Rebecca towards their holding rooms for questioning. The rest of their council followed, with the exception of those who remained on watch and on patrol.

"Let's get ya ta bed." Daryl whispered as he proceeded towards their home once more. After stepping a few feet forward however, the huntress voice pierced the air once more.

"Thank you! For saving my life!" she called out to the hunter who paid no attention to her. He continued to carry his golden miracle forward, but then Beth slapped his chest and motioned him to turn around.

"Don't be rude, Daryl!" She giggled, happily clinging around his neck as he begrudgingly twirled around to face the fiery redhead who had disarmingly caught everybody's eyes. _But not his._ No—his eyes remained staring lovingly at his luminescent angel. Beth noted Rosita from the corner of her eye, elbowing Abraham across the gut as he chuckled lasciviously towards the _'spicy woman'_.

"Don't thank me… " Daryl murmured, his voice low and tender as he stared endearingly to the woman who owns his heart.

"Thank Beth."

Beth's heart did a thousand flips as electricity sparked from his gaze to the very tips of her veins. The things this man did to her… she could never get enough off. But why thank her? Her glimmering eyes furrowed in confusion.

"I never would a helped you out if it weren't for her…." He spoke, loud and steady, his fondness for the seraph seeping in every syllable of his words… and the words that followed next.

"She's the one who _changed my mind."_

Beth's eyes clouded with vivid flashes of the night.

_Candlelight. Pigs Feet. The man before her subtly trying to show his affection with heated gazes and murmured thoughts._

" _Oh."_

Beth gasped in surprise as her stare refocused, but all she could do was raise her lips to the skin of his jaws. After all this time… he still held that haunting memory they shared close to his heart.

Rebecca's molten amber irises drifted from the archer towards the ethereal blonde he clutched in his arms. She was heavenly she admitted, a silver Goddess of Moon and Light. A flash of recognition sparkled in her eyes.

"Thank you so much… Beth." She murmured.

Beth only nodded towards her, meeting her golden stare with the sparkling silver blue of hers. A kind smile spread in the angel's lips. "I hope you find what you're looking for here." She sweetly replied.

Without another word, Daryl resumed once more towards their home, his heart carefully floating upon the sinews of his thundering chest. He could not wait to be alone with her and atone for his sins.

Rebecca's eyes narrowed at the sight of the couple retreating towards the scarlet shadows of the streets beyond. Her eyes lingered upon the giggling seraph dangling upon the filthy, disgusting redneck's nape.

How small and tiny she looked… how so very _weak._

What a happy coincidence… she thought, a soft murmur escaping her throat as she walked along the community leader and his companions. How fortuitous life could be sometimes…

" _I guess I just found the rabbit I was looking for."_

_************************_

_She was busy hanging the linen in the drying rack when she heard her older sister stomping on the ground towards her. She had barely had a conversation with her for the past few weeks, and her heart fluttered excitedly at the prospect of having a small chat with the woman she missed._

_The brunette released a huge exasperated sigh as she crossed her arms around her chest and kicked the empty bucket on the ground. The plastic container bounced repeatedly until it rolled down to her the blonde's feet._

" _What's the matter?" she whispered, wanting to mollify the distraught woman. Hazel eyes met with angel-blue and she couldn't help but close the gap between them, and give the woman a consoling hug._

" _It's Glenn… we had a fight?"_

_Her sister tearfully replied. It must have been one hell of a fight to reduce her to this tantrum. They usually got along very well, despite all their troubles and the challenges they faced in the undead world._

_She wouldn't ask what it was about. It was none of her business. Instead she softly murmured to her sister's ears._

" _I'm here to listen… if you want."_

_The older woman sighed in her shoulders, the both of them leaning against the wall as they stared across the horizon of the forests that surrounded them beyond the fence._

" _He doesn't want me to go on the run today… he says it's too dangerous."_

_The blonde wondered why her brother-in-law would suddenly have a surge of overprotectiveness, when everyone has known what a proven warrior her sister was._

" _But why? It's not like you haven't been on a run before…"_

_The brunette trembled, swallowing the instinct to confess the possibility of her pregnancy._

" _I don't know…" she lied. "He's always like that I guess, always making up and changing his mind."_

_The younger woman nodded, her eyes fleeting to a shadow from a far. She knew exactly what her sister was talking about…_

_But that didn't mean that they had to keep fighting each other._

" _Well I don't know about Glenn… but I know about you.." she replied, her eyes subtly remaining on the steady figure who was inspecting the fence. A tender knot formed in her chest at the sight of him._

" _Whatever it is you're fighting about… it's not worth holding on to."_

_Her sister scoffed. "You don't even know what I'm talking about, Bethy…"_

_The angel nodded, unperturbed by her sister's obliviousness about the details of her life. Of course she knew what she was talking about. She wasn't a woman of empty words._

" _But I know this… just because you both disagree with each other doesn't mean you should be fighting each other. You're lucky… you get to spend every waking moment for the rest of your life with the man you love….."_

_Her soft voice faltered as her eyes glazed on the archer who was unwary of her loving gaze._

" _Some people don't have all the time in the world…. Some people are just happy with what they have…."_

_The older woman couldn't help but stare in astonishment at the knowledge pouring out of her innocent little sister's lips. Indeed, her soul was much older than what her disarming vision showed._

" _So if I were you… I wouldn't waste a single more second away from your husband, because really… what more can you ask for than more time with the love of your life?" the blonde breathily whispered, haunted by the burdens she secretly carried in her heart._

" _In the end, nothing else should matter than that…"_

_*************_

"I can walk you know." She laughed softly as he clambered up their white cedar stairs. He scoffed at her sentiment. As if he would let her go when he had been feeling so terribly guilty for leaving her alone without a word. Judging from her slightly paling complexion, she must have exerted herself a great deal.

Beth however, was feeling tremendously better now, her anxiety immediately assuaged the moment her beloved hunter had returned to her side.

Daryl lowered her to her side of their bed and placed a gentle kiss upon her brows before he treaded downstairs. He returned in a minute, only to surprise her with a glass of water in one hand and a slice of unfrosted chocolate cake in his other. Beth grinned sheepishly at the man, wanting nothing more than to kiss and make up and eat cake somewhere in the middle.

"How are ya feelin?" he spoke steadily, as he scooted in their bed so that their legs were on the mattress but their bodies were leaning on the headboard. Beth exhaled a satisfied breath as she placed her cheeks upon his broad shoulder.

"Better now that you're back…"

A small relief washed over him. But this time he needed to be sure.

"You're head ain't hurtin or anything like that?"

Beth gently shook her head as she whispered the truth. "No…. I just got too tired I think…"

His eyes practically blazed a whole through the porcelain of the plate that he held as he simmered with guilt. "Should've let ya know I was out huntin… Just needed to clear my head is all.."

"Don't even worry about it…" she replied her mouth parting to welcome a piece of cake that he was offering. Her eyes rolled from the sweetness of the treat, the delicacy still an indulgence to her senses despite its lack of frosting. She grabbed the fork from his hands as she offered the archer a bite of his own.

His eyes were blazing as he lowered his lips to her hands, slowly savoring the heady bitter sweetness of cocoa in his tongue. It tasted delicious… almost as delicious as Beth's lips. It was the best treat anyone has ever made for him. Actually; it was the only treat anyone has ever made for him.

The many things this woman made him feel…. They were enough to unman a thousand tainted souls.

"I don't want to fight anymore Daryl… I'm so tired…"

He was tired too. He has been so exhausted with all the personal battles he's had to fight for so long… so exhausted of begging destiny and fate to somehow cooperate with his heart's earnest pleas.

Would it be too much to ask for a moment to just… _be?_

"We weren't fightin… " he mumbled. Fighting included spiteful words and hateful eyes. No… they were simply struggling to cope with their dilemma… together.

"We just… needed a breather. Shit's normal right?"

Beth giggled at his chosen phrasing as she fed the man another spoonful of cake. It was nice, just being here… being together in easy conversation… without sorrow or desire or fear getting in the way of the intimacy they shared.

"Yea… that's completely normal." She laughed.

Daryl nodded, wrapping his arms around his angel's curvaceous waist and pulling her closer to him. It felt so good just to have her so close to him.

"I'm so tired of leavin' you… everytime I go, all I can think about is comin' right back…"

It frightened him, how fiercely he loved this woman before him, because he had lost everyone he had ever loved; including her. Yet Beth keeps on coming back, slaying all the demons and ghosts and never even flinches at the pain of what her wounds would cost her. But when she stares at her bloody hands with empty eyes and sinking hearts, he realizes just how much she cares and he can't help but cover her hands with his own as he pieces together her fragments with sincere words and loving lips.

How can he help but love her at all costs? How could he ever possibly resist her?

The mirthful angel nodded, knowing fully well exactly what the archer meant. They were magnetic, the two of them… and every time they try to resist one another's pull, all it ever causes them is pain and torment. It was high time it all ended. It was time they stopped playing all these childish games.

For what they felt for each other was no mere infatuation, nor was it the flames of first love that burns too hot and quickly dies.

What they felt for each other was the thrumming of stardust coursing through their veins. As her pulse beats in harmony with his, they found galaxies amidst each other's eyes. He was the night and she was the day. She was like water, flowing through the tapestry of earth and giving bloom and he was like fire, scorching his way in an erratic path giving ruin. She was life and he was death. Beth's soul the beginning and Daryl's, the end.

They were soulmates, bearing that of a higher love.

"I just want to live the rest of whatever life I have left with you… that's enough for me…" she murmured, nuzzling closer to him and breathing in the scent of her home. The scent of forest and mud and rain and _him._

Would that be enough for Daryl? Somehow, he didn't think so… No matter how long he could prolong both their lives… an eternity's worth of Beth would never be enough for his parching thirst for her love.

But that wasn't what she wanted to hear from him, neither was it anything that he needed to relay at the moment.

For now, holding her in his arms truly was enough. And so he kissed her brows and then her eyes and then her cheeks and then finally her lips. There was no fire, there was no lust, there was no urgency in the pearls of his lips.

All there was- a promise. A solemn vow.

" _You ain't never gonna have to spend another second away from me. For the rest of your life… for the rest of mine...I will love you till I die Beth… But I will keep you safe till then.."_

Her heart could have died a thousand times but nothing would stop her from soaring with the amount of love she felt for this man who had poured out his soul to hers. Never had she ever thought that the introverted man would ever whisper words so fervent, words so hauntingly sacred and familiar, that would sweep the very breath out of her meager existence.

_Yet for some reason... she felt like she had heard those exact same words before..._

She clung on to him tightly, twisting her body so that she was straddling him between her knees. Rivulets of tears streamed down her translucent, creamy skin, but for once they were welcomed tears of joy.

"Just when I'm about to lose hope with you, you go saying the sweetest things to me and just sweep me off my feet…" she breathed in between scorching kisses in his lips. She couldn't help but cling on to him, and thread her fingers tightly on his soft, dampened brown hair. He drank her honey in like it was holy wine and gripped her so tightly along the bones of her hips that he was sure it would bruise. It didn't matter though, because for the moment, this very fleeting precious moment, there was nothing that hindered them from basking upon the warmth of their fevered touch.

What the couple didn't realize however, was just how ephemeral this moment truly was. For as they lay together in the collision of their souls, a grave danger loomed nearer towards them, crouching, waiting, patiently bidding time for the perfect moment to fulfill the only purpose of the hunt; to kill, to bathe in blood, to please the terrifying master that was patiently awaiting for the return of his evanescent golden prey.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have been paying attention to my earlier chapters.. like way earlier (I wont tell which one).. i have left a massive clue on where this is all headed to.. with a twist of course. :) I hope you liked this one.


	43. Look Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandrian's find themselves at a sudden predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who have stuck around with me and to all of you who have only recently discovered my story… THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! I have so many things in store for you and I hope you enjoy the chapters as they unfold. I am so happy that we can all share this journey together. I love you guys so much! And just to show grateful I am, I wrote and extra long chapter today! Sorry if there are errors as I have no Beta reader because I post at a fast pace… but I hope the content makes up for it!

 

# Look Out

_Out with the golden we sew,_  
And the lower past that crawls.  
Now, to the doorway you run  
To the girl that's not lost.  
  
Wish I was looking, now we're peeking over, I was lucky.  
In the calm the feather flip the so, of harlot's. All the same.  
And I hope I'm still in love of course, just doesn't listen.  
  
Now, in the passed them again.  
In the dawn then we hurry.  
So, I have gathered to bring,  
And I guess that it never.  
  
Wish I was looking, now we're peeking over, I was lucky.  
In the calm the feather flip the so, of harlot's. All the same.  
And I hope I'm still in love of course, just doesn't listen.  
  
You'll be lucky once, when the fall listen to send around.  
When the sun comes, dry tears from my eyes.  
So you cover up as the weather starts to change,  
And you settle in. And the best has yet been made.

_-James Vincent McMorrow_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This was her favorite time of the day, when the morning dew had barely faded away from the moist blades of grass and nothing but the dulcet singing of birds echoed in the air.  It was as if the world hadn’t ended, as if there weren’t monsters and demons awaiting them from beyond their iron walls.

 

Beth found herself humming serenely as she took her morning stroll down the streets of Alexandria, with her left hand warm and perfectly intertwined with her lover’s rough but tender fingers. She loved the peacefulness she found whenever they walked together like this, with no conversations needed as they basked contentedly on each other’s steady presence.

 

The blonde found herself leaning sideways on Daryl’s toned arm as they walked step by step. The archer couldn’t help but return the gesture with a kiss to the crown of her golden hair, taking special care not to disturb the fragile area of her head. She purred in reply, nuzzling his skin with the arches of her cheeks. They would have stayed like this until dawn had broken, but then a woman’s voice broke the spell of their revelry.

 

“Ooooff!”  a flame-haired woman grunted them from the corner from which they collided together.

 

Beth huffed at the sudden impact to her chest, but then brushed it off as her protector pulled her against his chest. He growled at the redhead’s clumsiness and sudden intrusion.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.. I didn’t see you there!” Rebecca stuttered as she nervously brushed her vibrant scarlet hair behind her ears. She brushed her hands over Beth’s arms with concern, her molten Amber eyes disarming the blonde with its beauty.

 

“Did I hurt you?” she breathed fretfully. Daryl slapped her hands away from his precious seraph, not wanting the new member of their community to soil her with her filthy paws.

 

“Watch were you’re goin!” he hissed harshly, making the woman step backwards in fright. “Im sorry.. I’m so sorry…” she bowed low to them in distress.

 

Beth rolled her eyes at Daryl’s wolfish instinct to be overprotective, squeezing his biceps in a motion for him to calm down. “No! It was my fault.” She kind angel smiled as she moved towards the huntress. “I was the one who was distracted.”

 

Rebecca innocently shook her head, accepting full responsibility for the small incident. “I wasn’t looking either… I should have been more careful.”

 

The archer impatiently huffed in reply. “Why are ya even out here this early? You ain’t supposed to be on watch.” His azure eyes narrowed at the vixen suspiciously, making the woman panic slightly. Rebecca stuttered hastily in reply.

 

“Oh.. I was—I was—just… walking around because I couldn’t sleep… I thought I’d like the walls better you know but I guess I’m just really used to the woods… So I—I thought some fresh air might help.”

 

It was an acceptable enough response for the both of them, oftentimes finding themselves in the same predicament. There were just two types of people, they guessed. The ones who craved safety in numbers and the ones who craved freedom in isolation. All three of them were the latter.

 

Beth was the first one to break the awkward silence among them.

 

“Aside from that, I do hope you’re adjusting well in here. We’re all so glad that we found you.”

 

Rebecca smiled complacently at the woman’s kind welcome. A soft murmur escaped her lips. “About that… I’ve actually been meaning to thank you… both of you. I would have died out there if it weren’t for you two.”

 

The angel flushed pink from the redhead’s sincerity, and so she found herself reaching for Rebecca’s shoulders in a gesture of friendship. “Hey, you don’t have to thank us… I like to think it’s what anyone else would have done in the same situation.”

 

“Trust me…” Rebecca’s molten bronze irises met hers with a blank stare. “Not everyone would be as kind.”

 

The seraph nodded sorrowfully at the truth of her words. But still... it didn’t hurt to have a little faith. Daryl bristled at the mournful expression fleeting in the blonde’s sapphire eyes. Here he was, trying his damned hardest to keep his songbird smiling for the past two days without a fail, and this sudden intruder just effortlessly managed to undo all his keen efforts. Without hesitation, he grabbed Beth by the elbow, signaling the end of this pointless conversation.

 

“Come on Beth, we gotta go…” he rustled, catching both women’s silver blue and fiery Amber gazes. Rebecca’s eyes darkened as she observed the archer’s overprotective tendencies towards the willowy angel. She knew possessiveness when she sees it… yet something told her that there was more to his zealous desire to safeguard his paramour than what met the eye… a graver weakness that the archer is desperately trying to hide.

 

How such a sweet little girl like her ever allowed such a revolting trash of a man to ever touch her, she would never understand.

 

_‘It’s because she’s weak… and weak people will do anything for protection…’_ the huntress thought.

 

_‘Weak people like me...’_

 

If she was going to get anywhere near her goal, then she would have to figure out how to separate the duo first. Otherwise, everything would get very, very messy….

 

_‘I do like messy…”_  she sinisterly thought.

“I guess I’ll see you around, Rebecca!” Beth giggled, waving goodbye to the woman who was innocently smirking at the couple.

 

“I sure hope so!” she grinned, her eyelids fluttering in the most charming and beguiling way she knew how. Yet behind the entrancing blaze in her bronze irises, laid a whirling mind of a predator, carefully plotting the next steps closer to her hidden agenda.  But first, _a true hunter should learn all of its prey’s weaknesses before it attacks._

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

He knew it. He just fucking knew it.

 

At first he thought he was just imagining things, but now he knew for sure.

 

_Beth was definitely trying to kill him._

Even though the both of them have waged a silent truce between the battle of their desires, he always had an inkling that the sly blonde had never truly given up on the prospect of making love. She had been seducing him in many subtle ways, each time testing the depths of his restraint as her attempts became bolder and bolder.

 

In the beginning it all seemed so innocent, when we woke up to the sensation of her velvet lips gliding against the hollows of his throat, her hot breath causing electricity to bolt up and down his spine while she _innocently_ squeezed closer to him, rubbing her pillowy chest against the rippling of his. That was somewhat easy for him to ignore…

 

Afterwards though, she began to _forget_ to bring fresh clothes before she took a shower, making a habit of sweetly calling out to him in her dulcet voice and asking the tortured archer to hand over her a pair of black lace underwear from her drawer. He would patiently do that for her too; always averting his eyes from the exposed arches of her body as she cracked open the door to reach for his hands. The heady overwhelming aroma of honeysuckle and amber would wash over him and cause a great discomfort in his straining loins as she blinked innocently at him with a sultry ‘thank you’… but still… He handled that as well.

 

But then she decided to do the most unassuming thing before him, as she swallowed a small pill in her palms and gulped down a full glass of water, causing rivulets of the liquid to tantalizingly drip from her pink lips to the arches of her throat. His eyes darkened profusely then. But when he found himself asking what she had just drank, and she nonchalantly mentions that it was the birth control pills she had secretly made a habit of taking since they left the pharmacy…. He just about lost all of his mind. It never occurred to him that the blonde had been taking measures to ensure her safety… until he realized all the countless times he had spilled himself inside her and he felt extremely relieved. And very aroused….

It took all of his strength not to take her on top of the table right then and there.

 

But none of that compared to the very fact that his very own personal temptress now had the bright idea to strip her clothing one by one the moment they returned to their bedroom, heading innocuously towards the shower and hypnotizing him with the tantalizing sway of her pearlescent hips. He wanted to trace his tongue across the expanse of her spine and make her tremble when he licked that spot on the side of her hips that drove her deliciously insane. But his free will remained strong, and so he decided to lay back down on the bed and cover his smoldering eyes with a heavy arm.

 

It all would have been fine… until her voice rang clear in the room, reverberating beautifully against the walls and filling his senses with fire. His arms lifted slightly from his lids and he realized that the blonde had left the door completely open for him, giving him a full view of the spectacle that is her lithe, sensual body covered in opalescent suds as a steady stream of scalding water effervescently flowed through the breathtaking expanse of her skin.

 

The tortured archer wanted to lower his eyes, but he remained in bed paralyzed, his stare scorching through every sensuous curve that the silver seraph bared alluringly before him.

 

Beth pretended not to feel her lover’s heated gaze as she unassumingly rubbed soapy circles along the taut skin of her stomach.

 

_So maybe… she hadn’t quite given up on the prospect of sleeping with Daryl again…_

 

How did the hunter expect her to feel? She had barely begun to enjoy the carnal pleasures of making love with her soulmate and all of a sudden, she had to quit the lovely habit cold-turkey.

 

 Never mind the fact that it was such an important element of the way they shared their emotions for one another… Never mind the fact that such a sacred ritual was the only key for their souls to meld together and enter the gates of heaven. Never mind the fact that living in a state of constant fear of the unknown was not a life worth living without taking risks.

 

Forget all of that.

 

The truth was that as much as she hated to admit it, Beth had grown entirely addicted to the archer, having fallen in love not only with his soul, but with the way he touched the fibers of her being without using his hands.

 

There was a massive chasm in the depths of her existence… and she knew that the only way to fill this aching void inside her was in the fiery embrace of her lover’s arms.

 

She knew better however this time… so she would not say a word of all this. No… she would present him with a choice, and until the steel in his restraint had slowly been chipped away, the angel would wait patiently in her lonesome and bear with his constant rejection.

 

A soft moan escaped her lips at the pleasure of kneading away the tension in her shoulders. There was a bruise there now, making her realize that the redhead from this morning had hit her a lot harder than she realized. She hissed softly at the pain.

 

Whatever self-control managed to anchor Daryl in his seat as he gazed ardently in adoration from afar dissipated at the sound of her pain. Without a single hesitation he leaped out of the mattress and headed towards the rogue, his hands gliding against her slender body in search for the source of her discomfort.

 

“What is it?” he murmured, his voice strained and his eyes agitated as he brushed her dampened caramel colored mane against her neck. Beth couldn’t help but feel the heat tightening in her stomach for the sensation of his touch. _Oh she missed him so so much…_

“Nothing,” the rogue replied pointing to the purple expanse of skin in the area where her arms met her chest. “It’s just a small bruise… nothing to worry about.”

 

The archer’s eyes widened at the large angry mark marring her otherwise unspoilt skin. It was dark and ugly and looked completely agonizing.

“What the fuck did that bitch hit ya with… _a brick?!”_  the warrior growled, as he rapidly turned off the shower so that he could better see the mark.  His blood seething at the careless redhead who injured his fragile miracle. That counts as strike two. Another one and he would never let that woman anywhere within his sight or Beth’s.

 

The young woman only laughed at him, not understanding what the archer was making such a big deal about. She has had injuries worse than this before, as she trekked in her lonesome from Georgia to Virginia in pursuit of Washington after somehow remembering a silver spoon engraved with the place after she rose from the dead.

 

“It doesn’t hurt that bad, Daryl…” she crooned around his neck, entirely forgetting her state of undress as he threaded her fingers along his now dampened hair. “Quit worryin’ so much about me..”

 

The weary hunter lowered his head shamefully, wrapping both his arms around the curves of her back.

 

“You know I can’t help it…” he mumbled, his eyes drifting from her glossy lips to her mesmerizing gaze. She looked like a siren, singing sweet haunting songs that delved into him and carved her name into his bones. It was all he could do not to resist as her mouth raised towards his and tasted his eager breath.

 

Beth couldn’t help but whine sweetly when she felt his calloused fingers tighten its grip on her hips as Daryl dove deeper into the flames of their embrace so that he could savor the taste of cherries on her lips. His tongue glided along her bottom lips, seeking entrance , and the angel felt a wave of euphoria wash over her.

 

This was no slow, gentle kiss. It was hunger, it was need, it was thirst, it was addiction.

 

Her mouth opened immediately and she gripped the back of his neck, pushing them closer together that all he could feel was the water on her skin gliding along the fabric of his, with the swells of her tantalizing breasts brushing enticingly against his chest and making him rigid beyond comprehension. A low moan… a growl rose from Daryl’s throat and he lifted her body off the ground and pressed her against the wall.

 

Beth was heady with desire now, hot pools of desire dripping like honey from her core to her thighs. She needed him badly, more than she needed air to breathe.

 

_“Daryl…. P l e a s e… “_ the desperate angel cried, every syllable a melodious note filling his ears and blinding him with desire. He felt the heat of her grind urgently against the strained fabric on his loins and he reflexively pushed to meet her aching sex against his.

 

_‘God, it’s been so fucking long.’_ The avid hunter hissed, his teeth clenched as he fondled her pale breasts in his eager palms while his teeth scraped against her collarbones. Beth couldn’t help but whimper as she felt Daryl’s stubble scrape torturously against her skin. She responded by nibbling on his earlobe, arousing the livid archer with the sounds escaping her throat as her breath ignited lightning in his every nerve.

 

_NO._

The archer and the angel gasped sharply as he forced himself to separate from their kiss. His will was a lot stronger than he apparently gave himself credit for… because no sane person would ever be able to resist the siren song that was Beth Greene.

 

Beth pouted, almost adorably, as she felt the cold air of his absence from her lover’s sudden departure. She had been so close to breaking him.

 

“I know what you’re doin’ Beth…” Daryl panted, trying his earnest to recompose himself while he wrapped up the fevered blonde in a white, plush, cotton towel which they shared. He chuckled at the look of denial that Beth innocently plastered on her angelic face.

 

“Don’t know what you’re talkin about…” she breathed sweetly, her blue eyes gleaming with hidden mischief. It was all she could do not to smirk at the knowing archer.

 

Daryl gruffed, lifting the angel in his arms towards their bedroom. A low chuckle flitted in his throat as he took in the flushed appearance of the irresistible woman vehemently denying the obvious.

 

“Just so y’know… It aint gonna work… I love ya too much to risk that…”

 

Beth appreciated his sentiment, and so she replied with a soft, and loving kiss as a reward for his determination. She couldn’t fault him for trying…

 

But he couldn’t fault her for trying as well…

 

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about.” She giggled as he placed an oversized blue shirt over her soaking wet caramel colored hair.

 

_“But if I did know what you are talking about, then I would say it’s not over until I say it’s over.”_

 

She said this so nonchalantly, as if she wasn’t slowly torturing him with the way she was bending low before him, provocatively raising black, delicate lace fabric from her ankles to her long and creamy thighs to cover her desire. She made sure to make her motions slow and careful, tilting her head coquettishly as she swayed her hips to meet the lace. His eyes narrowed as she slightly lifted her shirt up to give him a glimpse of her buxom backside.

 

Yes. Beth was definitely trying to kill him… and he found himself wondering if perhaps he could go visit heaven first, before he could plummet in to the gates of hell.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

_“How long do you think it’ll be before we find a place to stay..” she whispered, her bones feeble and weak from the exertion of running with her family from one place to another. It had been months since they found sanctuary in her now abandoned home, and all that she wanted was a safe place to live in before Lori’s baby would be born._

_“Don’t know really… it ain’t as easy as before… them hordes just keep on coming now.”_

_He replied defeatedly, his thumb bleeding from his anxious habit of over-chewing its nails._

_“I don’t know how much longer we’re gonna last out here… “ she murmured, her knees crossed together as she hugged them in her arms. Her ghostly grey-blue eyes drifted from the horizon to all the people she has slowly grown to call her family._

_“Look at all of us… we’re all so weak now…”_

_The blonde huffed, her stare unwavering at the swell of Lori’s stomach while the scrawny woman pathetically stumbled around in her self-made bed._

_“Yea… but that ain’t cause we don’t have no place… that’s cause we’re all starving to death.”_

_He knew fully well what intense hunger could do to a person. It could seep anyone of their strength regardless of how strong their spirits blazed._

_“If we ain’t got food, we ain’t got nothing…”_

_The thought was quite sobering for her, making her head droop in sadness as she felt the piecing pain of acid roiling in her empty stomach. “I guess you’re right.”_

_Upon the mention of their state of hunger, he remembered something he had intended to give to his newly treasured friend. He reached for the pocket of his leather vest and revealed a treat he had been saving to share with the blonde._

_“Just remembered, thought ya might wanna split this with me.”_

_Her eyes widened in amusement, but she couldn’t help but salivate at the tiny packets of coffee-caramel candies he offered up in his palms. It surprised her sometimes, the way this brusque man treated her harshly somedays yet somehow always managed to disarm her with such sweet and innocent gestures. His friendship was something that she was truly learning to cherish, deep in the fibers of her heart._

_“Really?” she gasped, hesitantly reaching for one piece in his hands. He grabbed her palms and dumped more than half of it in her grasp. “Just take it, girl.” He huffed, not wanting the young woman to make a bigger deal of the gesture than what it was… a platonic statement of camaraderie._

_The two of them popped a candy in their lips. She moaned sweetly at the succulent taste of caramel melting along the bitterness of coffee. For some reason… it reminded her of her recent attachment with the coarse hunter by her side. She was the cloying saccharine and he was the dark smoky aroma. Yet together… they worked so perfectly well._

_She watched him suck on the candy on his lips, followed by a puff of cigarette that he rationed out for himself. She couldn’t help but smile at his boorish demeanor, when she knew just how compassionate he truly was._

_“Thank you…” she murmured, her eyes low on the ground while she ignored the unexplainable thrumming in her chest. She had never felt like this before… whatever this anxiety was._

_He nodded slowly towards her, his icy glare piercing and petrifying her on the spot._

_“If you really need somethin’ ya just gotta ask. Whatever it is… I’ll make it happen.”_

_Her stomach did a thousand somersaults from the sincerity of his offer. It was such a gratuitous gift, one that she hardly thought she could ever accept. But then she asked him ‘Why?’ and he only gruffed at her, yet his words managed to knock her heart right out of its ribs._

_“Looks like ain’t no one else is takin care of you… so I thought I might as well try…”_

_\------------------------------_

 

He was listening to the soft crooning of a woman, singing about the memories of her first love along with the rumbling rasp of another man harmonizing along her notes. It was a pleasant change from the silence that usually deafened him, in his once barren and lifeless home.

 

Yet now Daryl found himself contentedly sharpening his bolts as he sat comfortably in his sofa, his foot softly tapping along the rhythmic beats of the music ringing out from their vintage vinyl record player. He couldn’t help but release a long exhale as he watched his beloved songbird sway along to the jazzy lullaby while she finished washing the dishes from their supper. He loved watching her like this, when she was unaware of his tender gaze and his angel moved and dance around as freely as she always longed to be. Her tousled aurous mane glowed like rays of sunlight, twirling in its incandescence around the arches of her hips.

 

How different his angel looked now… yet how exactly the same.

 

“Remind me to thank Michonne for these records.” Beth smiled as she finished up the last of the dishes. She treaded towards the archer tenderly peering up on her and placed herself snugly sitting across his lap. He lowered his crossbow to the ground to free his hands so that he can gently caressed her entire length. He resented the black leggings she was wearing now, secretly wanting to feel the velvet of her thighs across the pads of his thumbs.

 

“We can come visit her tomorrow.” He replied, securing her legs against his lap while she lifted her arms around his neck. He couldn’t help but feel his heart soar as he watched his miracle hum contentedly around him. It reminded him of her pleasant singing back when they were alone in a mortuary and she had a piano to accompany her dulcet notes. It had been such a transcendent moment for him… one that he wished to recreate once more.

 

“Remind me to get ya somethin the next time we come visit your sister.” He murmured, grazing his lips lovingly against Beth’s still damp knuckles.

 

“I don’t need anything else… just you.” She breathed. However, the moment the words escaped her lips, a sharp yell thundered from outside their door.

 

_“DARYL! BETH! WE HAVE A SITUATION! You have to come quick!_ ”

 

Glenn knocked urgently, banging loudly and uncaring about making a huge commotion. His voice was urgent and laced with fear, and the both of them hastily rose from their comfortable embrace and rushed towards the door.

 

“What’s the matter?” The hunter gruffed, his eyes sharp and his crossbow at the ready, while the dagger wielding rogue secured her weapons.

 

“Follow me! Everyone’s waiting!” his comrade beckoned, running towards the crowd forming at the entrance of a familiar building. The three of them sprinted to the commotion, only to be welcomed by panicked voices and arguing screams.

 

Their leader was the first to explain the situation.

 

“Everyone calm down!” Rick called out to the crowd before him. Carol and Michonne stood behind him, surveying the situation while the man addressed the troubles of their people.

 

“What happened?” Beth spoke steadily, her brows furrowed in confusion on why everyone was standing in front of their pantry building.

 

“Everyone. LISTEN!” their leader yelled, demanding attention and silencing the crowd. He turned to his main companions to enlighten them with their current predicament.

 

“One of the pipes burst inside and flooded everything, probably for an hour… maybe more.” Rick drawled out in frustration. “All our food is destroyed aside from whatever cans we have left.”

 

Everyone murmured once more in slight anxiety at the prospect of their once insurmountable food supply dwindling in less than half.

 

“What do you mean everything’s destroyed?” Daryl growled. He had personally retrieved each and every item in that pantry in the countless of runs he took. It had taken him an insurmountable amount of blood, sweat and tears to oversee that this entire community remained well fed… and now, he couldn’t fathom that all his hard word had been gone.

 

“I mean all the grains, all the produce, all the preserved meat, EVERYTHING… got ruined by the rotten water….”

 

All the people around them panicked now, hissing of accusations and shifting blame with each other. “How could this have happened?” Carol interjected, her eyes wary and suspicious of the crown around her. “We never even saw a leak and now the pipes just randomly burst?”

 

This time, Spencer was the one who broke the commotion. “Actually… my father did used to warn us that sometimes there would be a loose screw on the pipes. I wouldn’t be surprised it just gave way all of a sudden… they’re pretty old. Dad did say they should hold out for a decade or so… But still… “ He was grinning smugly for the knowledge that he alone possessed, but instead of the pat on his back that he was expecting, it was Daryl’s fist that flung swiftly across his face.

 

“You knew that and you didn’t say anything?!” The archer growled, his eyes blazing with wrath and fury over the young man’s continuous incompetence.

 

“DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE DIED FOR THIS SUPPLY?!” Another swift blow landed on Spencer’s gut. Carol, Glenn and Michonne tried their hardest to hold back their seething comrade’s arms but he managed to land a kick on his ribs instead.

 

He was infuriated beyond words, as glimpses of the deceased who had sacrificed their lives on their runs flashed violently in his head.

 

 “DO YOU?!”

 

Daryl was blinded by his outrage now, needing catharsis by inflicting more pain on the cowardly man, but then he felt Beth’s ghostly fingers tighten around his torso and all his strength left him in an instant. Beth murmured low, her cheeks pressed urgently in the hunters engraved angel wings draped over his back.

 

“Calm down, Daryl… Calm down.”

 

His body sagged dejectedly, allowing the adrenaline to dissipate from his tremors and washing himself with the serenity he only found in the presence of his angel. Spencer didn’t realize just how lucky he was that the only woman who possessed the power to hold his wrath stood steadily by his side. Otherwise… he truly might just find out if you could kick someone to dust in the ground.

 

The naïve man cowered low in the ground. “I’m sorry! I didn’t think-----“

 

“You didn’t think. Exactly.” Rick interrupted the man’s meaningless apologies. They had lost everything, all because of his arrogance and stupidity.

 

“Now’s not the time to be blaming each other.” The blonde seraph spoke loud and clear for everyone to hear. Her eyes shone brightly with determination, entrancing the community with her calm demeanor.

 

“We have to figure out what we’re going to do next… without food, we have nothing. We can’t stay in here without supplies. Anybody could just starve us out if we’re trapped.”

 

Rick nodded in agreement, along with the rest of the group. Food should always be their first priority, especially when the rest of their defenses already stood strong.

 

“Glenn, organize a run for tomorrow, find a map and figure out any place we haven’t gone through yet. Get your best runners.” He instructed instinctively, his leadership skills clearly ingrained in the blood of his veins.

 

“For the mean time, we need to stock up on our meat again, but I can only spare two people.” His eyes met with Daryl’s who was already nodding at the task he knew he would have to do. “I hate to ask you this Daryl but can you and----“

 

_“I CAN HUNT!”_

All eyes drifted from the council at the front to the sheepish red-haired woman who was nervously raising her hands to volunteer for the chore. Her Amber eyes flickered with trepidation as she made a path from the back of the crowd towards the front.

 

“Please… let me earn my keep.” She smiled sweetly, brushing her unruly crimson hair behind her ears while she coyly bit her voluptuous lips. “I can hunt with, Daryl.”

 

A soft breath left her lungs as she fluttered her eyelids towards the storming tracker. “We made a good team back there… _right?”_

 

Daryl scoffed at the woman, his eyes leering at his obvious lewdness towards him. He knew her type… the type to take him for face value and see him as an easy ride for protection. A flash of blank eyes flitted in his mind, reminding him of a long gone woman who had the misfortune of crossing his older brother.

 

He wanted NOTHING to do with women of her sort. He saved her. He did his duty. That was it.

 

“Actually, Beth is going hunting with Daryl. Beth is a better tracker and hunter than all of us combined, after all...”

 

Carol was the one who gained everyone’s attention this time. Her eyes were shining knowingly, her stance fiercely protective for the couple that she held dear in her heart. Never had Daryl been more grateful of his friends meddling. He truly appreciated it this time… until the woman continued her words.

 

“Not to mention that she _is_ Daryl’s wife.”

 

Beth gasped in surprise upon hearing the woman’s words. Was that what she was now? After all, she was truly committed to none other than the man who held her heart. Technically, however… they have never exchanged vows… and the older woman was clearly only lying for her sake…

 

But still…

 

The words were truly nice to hear.

 

Judging from Daryl’s bristling towards the older woman however, the man vehemently disagreed.

 

Rebecca’s eyes narrowed at the blond subtly. Was that truly the only reason why the duo was so inseparable? Was there truly no other weakness that the archer was desperately trying to conceal?

 

“No, she’s not!” Carl laughed, breaking the awkward silence that lingered around the group. None of them were entirely sure if Carol was telling the truth, but none of them wanted to challenge her either. Well, none of them except the adolescent who just happened to always speak what was on his mind.

 

“You’re just saying that so Daryl doesn’t leave Beth alone cause she has a -----“

Carol hissed at the young man, her eyes widening as she silenced him before he could foolishly reveal what should strictly be a family secret.

 

Amber eyes flickered, hoping to hear the end of the sentence.

 

“Why don’t we let everyone see for themselves?” Carol distracted, handing out a dagger to both Rebecca and Beth. “That way there’s no more need for more debate.”

 

The two women accepted the blades with a confused look in their eyes. None of them understood what Carol was pertaining about, until she carved an X against the battered wooden wall and pointed to the redhead to make a move.

 

“You’re both knife-throwers right?” she challenged, her eyes sinister towards the huntress and warm towards the angel.

 

“Here’s your chance to prove your skill.”

 

Rebecca clenched her teeth in annoyance, but smiled sweetly with confidence as she focused on the center of the target ten feet away from her. Everyone was silent, intrigued at their first chance of testing the newcomer’s mettle, not a single soul daring to make a sound. The vixen coiled her arms tightly and threw the dagger with all her might. She breathed jubilantly, her liquid gold eyes gleaming in victory as the blade pierced right in the center of the carved X.

 

The group couldn’t help but nod in silent approval, not wanting to cheer for the stranger but accepting her skills all the same. Beth couldn’t help but shiver in trepidation, seeing no way of beating such a well-practiced shot.

 

“Your turn.” She redhead toothily grinned, baring sharp fangs at the edge of her sensuous lips. Beth nodded, already feeling defeated before she had even begun.

 

She stared desolately at the target, gazing directly at the embedded dagger still standing at its very center. There was no way she could hit her blade any closer than that.

 

Beth withdrew her arms, trying to ignore the focused silence of the people around her before she coiled her hands, but before she could make a throw, there was his urgent palm, yanking her by the elbow so that his lips could crash against hers. He ignited her, sending red threads dancing around the edges of her eyes and making her blood simmer with white hot flames at every stroke of his tongue.

 

“Ya can do this..” he whispered, breaking apart from the angel before he retreated to her side. In her palms she realized that somehow, in the middle of their kiss, the archer had replaced Carols generic dagger with the ivory hilted knife they both held dear. Her knuckles whitened at her tender grip.

 

There was a strength inside her now, a hidden wrath that wanted to fight for every precious second she could spend with her lover. Her vision clouded red and all that she saw was her goal.

 

The people around them murmured nervously at the sudden spectacle. They had seen the angel knock a man thrice her size to the ground. It was an impossible feat. They had seen her resurrect from the dead with life in her eyes. That was an even more impossible feat. For some reason, they couldn’t all help but hope that the seraph would make the impossible happen once more.

 

Nobody understood what had happened, for the moment ended just when it began. A loud thud echoed in the wooden walls, followed by the sound of metal clanging to the floor. As everyone looked closer in bated breath, they realized that the ferocity of Beth’s throw had somehow splintered Rebecca’s blade in half, breaking it off the center as her ivory dagger violently collided to the center of the goal.

 

The look of astonishment in everyone’s faces were plastered for a good minute, until they all broke in a raucous cheer for the woman who had never ceased to amaze them with her wonderment.

 

Beth leaped blissfully in Daryl’s arms, jubilant over discovering that despite her circumstances, she was still as strong and skilled and deadly as ever. The couple embraced tightly, the archer kissing her repeatedly in her brows while she sighed in silent pride.

 

Rebecca couldn’t help but cough out in surprise, her eyes darkening towards the silver-glowing seraph who proved to be more skillful than her.

 

_It didn’t mean she wasn’t weak however… for there was clearly a blazing gap in her defenses that she just hadn’t managed to find yet._

_She would have to try harder next time._

“I’m sorry for even asking,” the flamehaired woman smiled sweetly as she handed Beth back her precious dagger. The angel graciously accepted her signature knife and holstered it on her hips. “I guess I just wanted to be helpful for a change…”

 

“Don’t worry…You can still be helpful.” Carol interjected, breaking off the conversation between the two. Carol handed a mop to her hands as she smiled tauntingly down the scarlet vixen. Rebecca couldn’t help but hiss softly as the older warrior pinched her cheeks.

 

“You’re on clean-up crew sweetie.”

 

Carol hugged the couple goodbye with a mischievous smirk and walked away with the rest of the crowd. The huntress stood petrified on the spot, comically holding a sopping wet mop as her eyes lingered on the retreating older woman.

 

_‘That one has to go first.’_

 

 “You were still a really good shot.” A warm smile spread across the blonde’s lips as she hugged Rebecca in a consoling embrace, distracting her from her thoughts. Her innocent façade returned swiftly in her face. The huntress couldn’t help but feel more annoyed by the fake kindness this blonde entranced everyone with.

“But you were better.” Rebecca gushed. “Maybe you can teach me your technique sometimes… there’s not a lot of people who like to throw knives like we do…”

 

Beth nodded immediately, wanting nothing more than the prospect of a new friend. Her lover however had a different opinion.

 

“She learned on her own, ya can learn on yer own too.” He grunted. Beth decided to stand up for herself this time, not wanting his overbearing tendencies to get in the way of a blossoming friendship.

 

“Don’t listen to him.” She smiled, shaking her head in exasperation. “I’d love to. Stop by our house after we’ve finished hunting.. okay?”

 

Rebecca nodded, waving goodbye graciously to the couple who was walking away from her with their sickening loving stares. Say what you want about the nauseating archer, but at least he has good instincts. The blonde however… was dumber than she thought.

 

She maybe deadly with knives… but without her protector or any other weapon, she would be as feeble as a dried up leaf. Take away the armor, and you have nothing but bare flesh that bleeds just like the rest of the world.

 

A sinister smile spread among the redhead’s lips, her molten Amber eyes darkening to scorched copper in her current predicament. Her blood was roiling, eager to unlock the secrets of the challenge before her. The taste of iron lingered on her tongue from how hardly she was chewing on her lips. She savored it, loving nothing more than the fragrance of blood on her lips.

 

And her blood was thick. Her blood was tremulous. Her blood burned vibrant with the thirst for more.

 

An excited shiver traveled along her spine. ‘This is going to be harder than I thought.’ She murmured, yet a pleasant thrill spread in her veins. Her tongue lewdly swiped across her bottom lip, truly eager for the next days to come despite her failure for the day… for the hunt mean nothing, and wouldn’t be as fun without a formidable challenge and a heavily protected prey.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess that means we get some Bethyl alone time back in the woods. Whatever could happen next? Also if you were wondering which song Beth and Daryl were listening to, it's "They Can't Take That Away From Me" by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong


	44. Sky's Still Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl find themselves a moment of isolation in the woods. Things do not go as they plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. STRONG LANGUAGE AT THE END. As promised folks. Some alone Bethyl time in the woods. What could possibly go right right? RIGHT??? *maniacally laughing in the background*
> 
> Cough. Ummm… ENJOY! :D

 

 

# Sky’s Still Blue

_Your heart is a city_  
Your eyes are a fixture  
The mind tells a story  
With ten thousand pictures  
We stumble upon it  
Fell through the ceiling tiles  
  
We drew up a landscape  
We climbed down a ladder  
Carved out a memory  
To follow the pattern  
And now on a clear glass wall  
I can see my faith  
You know it's never too late  
  
Oh, if you're hearing this  
I must have made it through  
Oh, when the clouds are burned  
Open up my window  
I see the sky's still blue  
  
A vision is a portrait  
A palate of colors  
We swim in an ocean  
With blindfolded lovers  
And now that I've found my side  
Oh, I finally realize that it was there the whole time  
  
Oh, if you're hearing this  
I must have made it through  
Oh, when the clouds are burned  
Open up my window  
I see the sky's still blue  
  
-Andrew Belle

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

 “Are you sure you don’t want my help, Daryl?”

Her eyes were creased with concern as he heaved a massive buck in his ever strong shoulders. It had been a very long day of hunting, but somehow the two of them managed to scrounge up a dozen squirrels and venison, whom Beth proudly captured with Daryl’s crossbow. They can say what they want about her fragile state of health, but she has inevitably become a very skilled combatant amongst a family of proven warriors.

 

The tracker scoffed at her, gesturing his hands for the blonde to keep moving forward while he insisted on carrying the heavy burden by himself. He was just only beginning to calm down about having Beth out in the wild again, initially feeling completely terrified of any exertion she yielded. There was no way he would allow her to strain herself this way, when it was completely unnecessary.

“Just keep walkin..” he murmured smirking in slight amusement at the belt full of dangling squirrel carcasses fastened around the rogues hips. She almost wore it naturally… like it wasn’t the first time she has ever had to hunt in bulk.

 

Well… actually… maybe it wasn’t.

 

Beth huffed at him exasperatedly, hating the moments when she could do little to help Daryl out as a part of the team. But then two walkers stumbled before them, with glazed ghastly eyes and gnashing teeth and she realized that it would be up to her to defend themselves in time.

 

Without breaking a single sweat, the aurous rogue sang sweetly in the air, almost skipping as she headed towards the duo of putrefying flesh.

 

“I got it.” She breathed, in sweet melodious notes and the archer couldn’t help but stare in even more amusement as he watched Beth twirl around the air, effortlessly sinking her ivory knife on the skull of one walker like it was made of melted butter. In another sway of her body, she twisted with a forceful swipe, and before he knew it, the sound of a decapitated head thumped on the ground, followed by a larger mass of rotting flesh who now lay dead at his angel’s feet.

 

A large smile broke in her face as she sheathed her blade once more and beckoned him closer. The path was clear once more.

 

“Damn. Didn’t even get a drop of blood in ye…” he whispered in adoration as the two of them resumed walking side by side once more. The blonde looked over herself and realized that her white low cut tank top still laid pristine, aside from some scuffs of dirt and mud. If there were any blood on her black lace bra peeking underneath... she could not discern.

 

“See. I’m stronger than I look.” She beamed proudly at the stoic hunter who still remained gazing at her with admiration. “You should know that better than anyone..”

 

Daryl didn’t reply. He couldn’t. Instead he kissed her temple oh so tenderly it almost hurt and continued walking.

 

But maybe.. just maybe… his blonde prophetic miracle might be right.

Maybe she can handle just about anything…

Maybe… she might not break after all…

 

\------------------------------------------

She’s seen this same tree thrice already. Beth was definitely sure of that.

 

Had they been going in circles all this time? These parts of the forest were new to the both of them.

Beth looked up the sky to see where the sun was for a sense of direction, but all that met her gaze was a dark cloudy overcast that threatened heavy rains.

 “We have to get home soon.” Daryl murmured worriedly as he leered at the looming stormy sky. The last thing he wanted was for another storm to catch them off guard and riddle them vulnerable of illness. His eyes drifted urgently to the blonde who was busy looking around the woods. Somehow, he didn’t think she would be able to handle another fever or anything of the sort… Things were complicated enough as it is. The two of them stood silent, trying their earnest to retrace their tracks but the strong gusts of wind have blown it all away.

 

“I hear water this way..” Beth pointed to her left, her eyes closed in concentration as she listened for the sounds of a stream. Her eyes sharply opened as she determined she was right.

 

“I’m sure.. there’s definitely a creek or something that direction. Maybe we can follow it back until we know where we are again?”

 

It wasn’t a bad idea, and it wasn’t like they had any other choice. Even if it doesn’t lead home, it might give them a chance of finding some sort of sanctuary to hide out for the meantime. His people weren’t going to starve to death overnight, after all. And Beth’s safety was his first and foremost priority.

“Let’s hurry up.” He hoarsed urgently, quickening his steps as the blonde hurriedly led the way. If there was anything that the archer had learned, it was that time is always of the essence, and a second wasted could make a difference between life and death.

 

They ran together relentlessly, ignoring the aching of their muscles and the burning of their lungs. Daryl was getting more and more worried that the exertion would be too much for Beth, but she remained persistent, her skin still pink and flush with a lively gleam in her eyes. Her skin was sweaty of course, who wouldn’t be after running a mile or two with the weight of their supplies. But there wasn’t any clamminess in her skin nor was there the tell-tale signs of trembling knees.

 

Him on the other hand, was slowly beginning to struggle. The weight of the buck slung on his shoulders were taking a huge toll on him, and the fire in his bones were intensifying, making it too agonizing for him to ignore. The indomitable archer persevered however, not losing a single step in his single minded desire to either get home or find shelter.

 

Daryl’s heart lurched when the first crack of lightning flashed in the sky, followed by a booming thunder that rattled the ground beneath them. They can’t afford to be stranded here. There were many things that he could protect his angel from, but the unforgiving rains were something he could not control. The sky broke in tears and small droplets of water deliberately fell from the angry blackening clouds. Beth gasped in trepidation as he released a fearful hiss.

 

They had to find a roof and they had to find it NOW.

 

After a while of bearing with drizzling, the thunders became more insistent, and the droplets pounded heavier on the couple. Beth tried to shield herself with her palms, but it was no use, for the howling winds simply scattered the water in the air. She was beginning to get soaked and a slight shiver escaped her spine.

 

“Look!” she yelled through the blanket of spattering sounds of rain. Her finger’s pointed towards a sizeable river, steadily flowing down to the direction of the area near their home. Her instincts had been right after all.

 

The archer squinted through the downpour and found the body of water before them. He nodded hectically and the both of them broke in a torturous sprint down the river bend. They tried to ignore the penetrating cold seeping into their muscles, or the shards of pain in their icy throats—their sole focus on closing the distance between them and some sort of sanctuary. Daryl’s eyes flashed as he spotted a nearby tree whose trunk was embedded with large wooden planks that looked to serve as stairs. He halted abruptly, calling out to Beth as he swung his head upwards the canopy of leaves.

 

“Hold up!” he bellowed, pointing to the wooden structure anchored upon the enormous branches of the tree. “There’s something up there!”

 

Beth narrowed her eyes and spotted the floorboards of what looked to be an entrance to a small treehouse. Her lungs huffed out in immediate relief. “Let’s go.” She whispered, making the first step upwards the steps, only to be yanked back down to the ground by one of Daryl’s rugged arms.

 

“I’m gonna go check it out first”, he whispered, lifting himself up the tree after he laid their buck down by its roots. “You stay here and keep watch.”

 

Beth nodded in agreement as she handed Daryl his crossbow while he made his way up. There was a criticality in their movements, as the both of them stood exhausted and wary in the middle of a battering storm. The angel’s heart thrummed nervously, her body quaking violently in terror as she watched her beloved’s feet disappear from her sight to the structure beneath him.

 

It shouldn’t be long before he managed to clear the place, and so she remained alert, looking around her surroundings in search of any threats. There were none, however, from the corner of her sopping wet eyelids, she detected a slight glimmer of metal from the river. Her gaze widened as she spotted a tiny boat, tied to a tree nearby, and swaying along the heavy torrent of water.

 

It wasn’t the boat however, that had caught her attention, but the item laying hastily inside it.

 

“Daryl! I think I found something!” the seraph called out, cupping her mouth towards the tree house to alert her lover of her find. The thunder and blanket of rain muted her voice however, and the archer did not hear a word.

Beth swung her head urgently towards the boat, noticing the fraying of the rope that anchored it as it strained against the heavy current of water. At this rate, the river will soon overflow and snap the rope, sweeping away the precious item that she could not bear to waste. Having it would make a tremendous difference in her life.

 

“Daryl!” she called for the archer once more, but still found no reply. There wasn’t a second more that she could afford to waste, and so Beth dashed wildly towards the bank of the river, unlacing her boots carelessly along with her knife and gun and throwing them to the ground.

 

‘Ok. I can do this.’ She murmured to herself as she slowly took a stride inside the canal. The water reached up to her waist and she couldn’t help but violently contract at the sudden cold and pressure that was trying to sweep her away. Everything was turning dark now, the complete overcast of the thundering storm blocking any light coming from the waning sun. She shielded her eyes from the raindrops with her arms, appreciating the momentary flashes of lightning that served as her only source of light.

 

The river was swelling now, and the water was steadily rising until the torrent was angrily pressing on her chest. She realized the mistake in her decisions as the storm broke even heavier on the skies, making the river roar against her. It was too late to turn back now however, she the drenched woman treaded closer and closer to the boat.

 

At last she reached her goal, her eyes beaming with happiness as she grasped a heavy bar of metal tightly in her grip. Beth made a quick turn back towards the river bank, excited to show her lover of her recent find. The soil in her feet crumbled all of a sudden, the seraph found herself stuck precariously.

 

Beth’s heart lurched at her sudden predicament, trying her best to yank out her foot, only to find it sinking deeper and deeper in to the ground with every urgent full. The water was rising the her neck now, crashing upon her face and choking her in waves. The angel decided to take a massive lungful of air before she plunged her head underwater, only to find nothing but complete darkness.

 

A flash of lightning glowed from afar, illuminating the river floor momentarily, but enough for her to see the extent of which she was trapped. She waded upwards the water for more air, only to be pushed back down once more by the heavy current of the river which was now ruthlessly blowing down on her body to seep her away.

 

The water was too strong now, and even if she miraculously escaped from the sucking ground, the unforgiving torrent would wash her away forever, leaving her beloved with her unexplained disappearance and sudden death.

 

She struggled for another gasp of air, using her arms to propel herself upwards.

 

“Dary---“

 

More water entered her lungs.

 

“DAR---“

 

The river was dragging her down now, leaving her paralyzed with its cold and brutal deluge. Beth took a final gasp of air, desperately calling out to the man who had never failed to save her.

 

“DARYL!”

 

But then a massive surge of murky water crashed down upon the fatigued angel, knocking her underwater with an enormous force and all she felt was searing fire in her lungs, and piercing ice in her veins…

 

and darkness claimed her once again.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

His eyes swiftly searched around, looking for any signs of the undead or the living. There was only darkness however, accompanied by the deafening roar of thunder and howling of the wind outside them. He needed to make this quick… needed to get his precious angel to safety away from the cold and unforgiving rain.

He reached an oil lamp atop a wooden surface and tried to light it up with his lighter, but the water had ruined it beyond purpose. He stumbled in the dark, looking for any item of use until his fingers landed on a box of matches which he quickly used to light up the lamp.

 

The golden rays of fire illuminated the makeshift tree hut, which he now realized served at a fisherman’s post, judging from its proximity to the river and the simplicity of its setup. In one corner laid a pile of blankets, serving as a makeshift cot, in the other corner a locked chest, topped with what he assumed was bait and fishing gear. There was a small area where some water had been stored and a few protein bars, but aside from that, the hut showed little luxury other than a roof to shelter them.

 

It was better than nothing, still.

 

After making a final sweep of the area, he hurried the hatch, facing the shrill whistling of the violent downpour. Immediately, he was blinded by the rivulets of water persistently weighing his lids down.

 

“Come on Beth!” he hissed urgently as he dropped to the ground and hauled the buck back to his shoulders, only to realize that the woman was nowhere to be found.

 

He thought he knew the face of terror, having dealt with many terrifying moments all throughout his life—but nothing compared to the petrifying fear that cleaved through his heart when he realized that Beth was once again missing.

 

He dropped the venison from his grasp, all concern for the meat dissipating as he harshly called out to the blonde once more. Daryl swung around frantically, his soul fragmenting into slivers of panic and agony when he found no trace of her presence in every corner he searched.

 

The frightened huntsman dashed towards the river half-mindedly calling out her name desperately to nowhere, yet all he heard was the tremor in his voice colliding with the booming thunder.

 

A flash of lightning illuminated the complete darkness, and Daryl found a sparkle of light reflecting from the piston that the woman had abandoned on the bank. He lost his breath at the thought of an assailant snatching her away, but then his eyes drifted to her scattered boots and a realization broke upon his mind.

 

“Beth.” He exhaled with the last of his breath, and without a single thought of hesitation, the archer dove deep into the merciless current of the overflowing river, his heart leaving no concern for his well-being as he fervently searched around for a glimpse of the woman he held above all else.

 

It was useless however, for the influx of water forced him to concentrate of fighting the current back. He raised his head above for a gasp of air, desperately wading against the push of the tide, his voice breaking in utter distress as he screamed the name that had been etched forever in his entire existence.

 

“BEEEETTTTHHHHH!!!!!”

 

_‘Da---‘_

A weak, high pitched gasp called out to him, and the hunter abruptly broke in a mad dash, his broad arms propelling him towards the source of his angel’s beckoning. Another flash of lightning broke and he found her silver skin momentarily gleam from the water below his neck.

 

He dove down with a lungful of air to pull his unconscious beloved out of the currents but for some reason, her body resisted his force. He forced himself to dive deeper, until his hands met the quicksand ground that had entrapped the seraph down. He yanked her leg upwards repeatedly, his lungs heaving with pain and demanding air, but it was all to no avail.

  
In a last ditch effort, his mind blankly made him reach for his knife, and with a thundering force, he buried its hilt to the ground. The sand crumbled beneath her, freeing the woman from its claws and he forced himself upwards with her waist in his arms.

 

Daryl made sure to elevate her face above the waters as he resisted to roaring pull of the river once more, but the feat proved a lot harder now when he only had one arm to use. Without a warning, the rope anchoring the boat down snapped, causing the wooden raft to crash at the back of his skull. The two lovers plummeted once more underwater, and Daryl found himself dizzy and nauseated while water filled his lungs.

 

‘This is it..’ he thought… ‘After all this time… this is how we die.’

 

His eyes drifted shut as he began to succumb to the darkness wrapped around him.

 

_If they were going to die, then at least they were going to die together._

A flash of lightning broke once again, and his eyes opened at the radiance of his angel’s skin, gleaming in effervescent beauty despite the death that claimed her. The sight of her filled him with fire.

 

He wouldn’t lose her. Not today. _Not again._

 

A renewed force of energy blazed within the persevering man, and he heaved his arms with all his might, forcing him and his angel upwards for another gasp of air.

 

There was no fear.

There was no cold.

There was only pain, and agony, and _her._

 

With every sinew of his muscles, he fought against the ruthless waves, torturously making his way towards the riverbank, despite the searing pain in every fiber of his body. Little by little, inch by inch, he pushed through, until finally, his weary arms anchored to the solid ground and he lifted himself away from the river.

 

Without a second thought, he slung her body across his shoulders, rapidly dashing towards the treehouse, and not daring to stop until the two of them were safely lifted to higher ground. He slung Beth gently to the floor, making sure not to allow her skull to hit the floor hard.

 

_“Come on Beth… come on.. come on…”_

 

Daryl murmured urgently, pressing the both of his palms against her lungs and forcing the water out of her throat. The seraph remained unbreathing.

 

_“Don’t be fuckin’ stubborn, Dixon. You promised me forever.”_

He rasped, desperately willing her heart to begin beating for him again. She had done it before… She can do it again… he hoped.

 

Hot tears flooded his steel-blue irises, blurring the little vision he had left from the drowning downpour of rain. His lips blindly crashed against her cold mouth and he found himself forcing his breath in to her eager lungs.

 

_“Why would you do this t’ me Beth?”_

His voice was strained beyond extent now, the torture of anguish blistering in his soul exceeding that cold iciness of the vindictive storm.  

 

They say that your entire life flashes in your mind a few moments before you die. He never really knew that for sure until now. Because as his beloved angel laid lifeless beneath his ardent palms, it was him who was dying, him who’s entire existence began violently coursing in his brain… Yet all he saw was her.

Her face, her smile, her laugh, her kiss, her sighs… her love.

 

How was he supposed to bear an entire lifetime without her once again? Why did it always come to this… to him losing the only soul that willed himself to live?

 

“Breathe for me baby, please breathe for me…” Daryl desolately mourned as he forced another lungful of his air into her mouth.

 

“ _I’m nothing without you…”_

 

He felt a small pulse in the hollows of his angel’s throat and in the blink of an eye, Beth awoke, sputtering out a vast amount water from her mouth that never seemed to end. Pain wrecked her every breath as she roughly wheezed, but all that Daryl could feel was immediate relief.

 

Beth blinked at him, smiling with her pale cracking lips while her blue eyes gleamed in with light once more. Her fingers raised tenderly, meeting the roughness of his jaws while her thumb glided gratefully for the sight of his relieved face. He encased her palm eagerly with his, and she didn’t think anything could feel as warm and good in her cold clammy hands than his.

 

“What took you so long?” she croaked sweetly at the archer, who only bowed in relief. A tender kiss brushed upon her brows, making her breathe deeply in delight as she felt his soft chuckle rumble through her skin.

 

Daryl swept her tightly in his chest as he exhaled a massive breath of respite. “Ya scared me there for a second.” His eyes were shut tightly as he felt her slight warmth in his arms, basking in the heavy breaths that she was straining to make. His head arched to face the heavens and he thanked the God he never believed ever existed until this very moment. Perhaps he was as merciful as they all say, sending his angel back down to a forlorn soul as his despite his countless failures. He would be forever grateful for this moment in his life.

 

“What the hell did y’do that for? Are ya crazy?” he scolded, yet no anger echoed in his throat. He was too relieved for anger… too grateful and too tired to fight to her about something as menial as this. All that mattered was that they both survived, as reckless as the blonde continually proved herself to be.

 

“Oh… did I drop it?” Beth breathed disappointedly, looking around the treehouse and finding no trace of the item she had painstakingly procured. “Darn it! It was all for nothing then!” she sighed frustratingly. The archer however realized what the blonde was talking about and headed down towards the riverbank once more.

 

After a few moments he returned, first heaving his crossbow that laid forgotten to the floorboards of the hut, followed by her gun, her boots, her knife and finally and heavy steel weapon that the woman managed to hold on to despite their battle against the storm.

“Ya risked your life for this?” he huffed, almost with amusement if the price hadn’t been almost too much to pay. Beth reached for the metal on the floor, ignoring her insistent shivering as her palms grazed along the finely tuned gears of the exquisite iron build. It was the find of a lifetime, and she bared a toothy grin to show her pride for it.

 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” she gushed, admiring the handiwork of the compound bow that she had discovered in the raft. “Now I don’t have to get too close to people when I fight, and you won’t have to worry about me so much anymore.”

 

Daryl’s eyes flickered at the brilliance of her idea. Wielding a longbow would allow her to attack from afar, lessening her chances of hand to hand combat. And even if she did, she would still be able to defend herself with her daggers, but at least now, his angel would bear a weapon as deadly and as quick as a gun. She wouldn’t have to take too much time to reload it compared to his crossbow yet it would still possess enough draw power to match a bullet.

 

A compound bow would be the best weapon for the agile and graceful blonde.

 

“Ya ain’t got the right arrows for it.” He sighed, slightly disappointed at the realization. Perhaps he could make her some? Ultimately though… whatever he crafted would still not be as effective as the industry-produced bolts.

 

Beth however, had other ideas. There must be a reason that she found this weapon so close to the hut, and so she feebly lifted herself up and searched around the room. Her eyes landed on an unopened chest by a corner, surrounded by countless fishing reels and accessories.

 

Her fingers raised tentatively to the latch of the trunk, her breath hitched in anticipation while the soaking archer watched her movements steadfastly. The stale air trapped inside the large chest escaped, making the both of the cough from the dust, until they both gaped speechless and stunned at the treasure trove that the blonde had unearthed.

 

Inside the container were countless bolts, specifically designed for Beth’s compound bow. In the side of the compartment laid smaller containers, all filled with broad heads and fletching tools and supplies, giving the both of them an insurmountable supply of arrows for both weapons which they could craft in their spare time.

 

The couple stood motionless, exhaling to longest breath of shock while they gazed lovingly at the high quality ammunition. It felt like they just discovered a trove of gold… only more exhilarating.

 

“Looks like someone’s gonna learn how to shoot a bow again.” Daryl gruffed lightly, gripping her shoulder tenderly as he stepped closer to the beaming seraph. Maybe this was all worth it after all… What was a small moment of complete and utter terror in comparison to the peace of mind that they would now grow stronger and deadlier… together.

 

“You’re a walking miracle… you know that?” he whispered, deliberately threading his arms around her waist before he anchored himself back to the ground with a single impassioned kiss. Beth couldn’t help but sigh sweetly, allowing her knees to melt as she fell into his embrace. He smelled even better now, headier… as the scent of the storm intensified the smell of petrichor upon his skin. The angel whimpered in his lips, reveling on the warmth that was spreading from her belly to her fingertips.

 

"Only for you Daryl… Only for you…" the aurulent angel murmured in between bated breaths, her body shivering with piercing cold and heated delight as her sweet words echoed muted by the sound of wet clothing, hastily falling to the ground.

\----------------------------------

 

_Ok…_

_So my plan backfired._

_So what?_

_It’s that damn hag’s fault._

_It’s so easy to twist everyone around my fingers… But that cunt is making this a little bit more complicated._

_I fucking hate complications._

_I’m gonna have to take care of that later._

_Maybe I’ll shove that fucking mop down her throat and watch her choke on it._

_There’s a thought… hmmmmm…._

_But still._

_It doesn’t mean I can’t use this situation to my advantage._

_That bitch and her mutt are out for the day… so maybe I can take my time and find something around here…_

_Something… something I can use for later…._

_Let’s see …_

_Damn… everything’s so clean here. Looks like somebody’s enjoying playing house just a little bit too much._

_What a pathetic little girl._

_I don’t know what everybody finds so fucking ‘Special’ about their little sunshine…_

_Ha. She’s probably been passed around here already… Till that dog claimed her._

_Must be one hell of a pussy she’s got._

_I can’t find anything here. I have to check upstairs._

_Ohhhhh…. Interesting… so maybe they really are together. This is a love nest if I ever fuckin saw one._

_Disgusting._

_Better not make a mess… They can’t know I’ve been here._

_……_

_......_

_……._

_There’s NOTHING HERE! Fuck!_

_Do these shits even own anything that’s not completely garbage?_

_And why the fuck is there a turtle shell on the window sill?_

_And they say I’m crazy._

_Whoa.._

_What the fuck is this?_

_An I.V.?_

_Oh… so she is sick… or was sick?_

_I’m gonna have to figure that out later…_

_Maybe I’ll go have a little chat with that hormonal teenager._

_If I push my tits up high enough, I’m sure the little twit will spill everything…_

_If he doesn’t fucking cum in his pants first._

_There must be something else here… I can smell it.._

_I can smell the secrets in the walls._

_Maybe… the dresser?_

_…._

_…._

_…._

_Oh._

_OHH._

_Interesting…._

_So the old hag wasn’t lying after all._

_But then why did the bitch look so confused?_

_Maybe… she doesn’t know?_

_Well how could she possibly NOT know?! Unless there’s something fuckin wrong with that brain of hers…._

_……_

_……_

_OH._

_Could that be it?_

_Well isn’t this is too fucking hilarious!!!_

_He’s definitely not going to like this._

_I can’t wait to see his precious face when he finds out._

_I don’t know why he’s so interested in that silver twig of a bitch anyway._

_I’ve done so much more for him…_

_All for him._

_Well…If it’s been hidden all this time then I’m sure no one is going to mind if I borrow these for a while. It’s so pretty after all…_

_This…. Is going… to be SO MUCH FUN._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Oh no she didn't ! Also.. sadly No.. they also didn't.. but that's all for tomorrow folks!


	45. For You (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl are forced to face their individual harsh truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was quite a ride for me to write. I do hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much to all of you who has put up with my creative whims up till now. I cannot help but feel so humbled when I read your kind words of support. It means so much to me that all of you would take the time out of your busy days to read a chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoy Cherry Wine till the very end!
> 
> P.S. I highly recommend listening to the song for this one. I had a chapter with a similar title but this is a different song with different lyrics from a different artist. I just couldn’t help but use it because it felt perfect for the chapter and its such a beautiful song.

 

# For You (II)

_Maybe I'll forget and maybe I won't_  
I'm stuck in the moment  
And so far from home  
Cause loving nobody  
It's breaking my heart  
But you'll never know this  
Wherever you are  
  
Well maybe I don't give up easily  
But I know this is hard to see  
But I wish time would slow down  
So I could keep your heart around  
If I can make you stay another day  
I'll wait another day for you, and for you  
  
Maybe I'm love drunk, I wish that I'd known  
What you would say if time would slow down  
So I could keep your heart around  
If I can make you stay another day  
I'll wait another day for you  
  
Well maybe I don't give up easily  
Oh but I know this is hard to see  
But I know time won't slow down  
So I can keep your heart in my hands  
Oh but maybe if you stay a little while  
You might feel like I do for you

_-Gavin James_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Daryl couldn’t help but feel extremely blessed with their recent luck. Not only did they manage to haul back a considerable amount of ammunition for him and Beth to use, but somehow, they managed to survive a ruthless torrent without so much a scratch or a fever.

 

He had been so worried last night, when he realized just how violently the both of them were shivering, despite having shed all of their soaking wet clothes. The iciness in their bones immediately extinguished the embers of their desire, and the couple both decided to just wrap themselves together under a pile of musty blankets to assuage the cold that had penetrated their bones.

 

It had all been for the best in the end, because he didn’t know if he was going to be able to resist the blonde that time, if it weren’t for the welcomed distraction of pain and agony in their flesh. Not to mention the fact that because the two of them were smart enough to rest up, their energies have restored and they found themselves ready to head for home as soon as the storm broke along with the morning sun.

 

He hummed in satisfaction as he watched Beth walk along with him, practicing how to wield her compound bow properly before she began training with actual arrows. She looked like such a natural, using her arms in swift elegant movements to nock the bow taut with her easy strength as if the weapon had always been an extension of herself. It wouldn’t be long before she would become as skillful as him... perhaps even better, although that may be unlikely considering how long he has been honing his craft.

 

Ultimately, the two of them felt slightly optimistic with their haul, despite the fact that all the game they had scrounged up yesterday had been ruined by rain. The small deer and five squirrels that they caught along their way home would simple have to do.

 

After a couple hours of trekking, realized that the blonde had not said a single word of easy conversation since they had woken up. She would reply to his questions in swift and easy breaths, but other than that, the air was constantly filled with silence, lacking the sweet notes of his songbird’s mirth.

 

His eyes raised from the bow in her arms to her dark concentrated eyes. She was deep in thought, her left cheek sunken as she chewed on it in unconscious contemplation.

 

“Are ya mad about last night?” he gruffed apologetically, not seeing the point of beating around the bush if he had upset his angel once again. Beth lowered her arms as her gaze refocused and her gaze drifted from the horizon to meet his.

 

“What?” she gasped, wondering how the idea even crossed her beloved’s mind. “Of course not.”

She was not a passive-aggressive type of woman. She didn’t like playing those silly games.

 

“Believe me, if I’m mad at you, you would know.” The seraph giggled as she tried to wrap both her arms around Daryl’s sturdy middle. His muscles clenched delightfully at the feeling of her fingers, but his eyes remained troubled and concerned.  

 

“What is it then? What’s botherin’ ya?”

 

Beth couldn’t believe just how observant the archer was. There was nothing that she could attempt to hide from him, not an emotion too small that he couldn’t discern from the glimmer in her eyes or the furrow in her brows.

 

The truth was Daryl had managed to categorize all the wonderful shades of blue that her irises could turn to, from her cheerful cerulean gaze and the glassy sapphire blue of her wrath. His favorite hue however, was when her eyes glowed silver-blue which always mirrored his fervent and sincerest love. Those were the only moments when he could almost see the straws of their existence, and grasp it within his feeble hands.

 

“Nothing really… “ she denied, finding her thoughts too foolish to share. She didn’t want Daryl to think of her as a baby, silently pouting just because she didn’t want to go home yet. It was nice out here… dangerous, but freeing. While being behind walls assured that she would have sanctuary and some sort of medical help, she hated to admit that all of it paled to the luxury of just simply being alone with her beloved.

 

She should have known, however, that the hunter would be able to see through her ruse.

 

“Ain’t nothin’. Ever since I met ya you ain’t never stop talkin’. Even if I begged ya to stop.” He insisted, remembering all the early times when he would snap at the seraph to “Shut the hell up.” She never did listen to him.

 

Beth sighed in defeat, expelling a soft confession. “The truth is I miss this… I miss it just being the two _us.”_

 

“I know I should want to go back home, but I can’t help but feel like something is _off_ there… But in here… I feel like I can breathe.”

 

Daryl nodded in understanding, knowing exactly just how his companion has been feeling. Even though logic dictates that they would be safer behind their walls… he couldn’t help but feel a certain uneasiness, ever since the group of men had infiltrated their homes a couple weeks ago. He had been chalking it up to his constant paranoia, but now that the blonde had mentioned it, he couldn’t help but unearth the stone of worry he had been trying to bury in his gut.

 

_It was like they were constantly being watched._

 

He brushed on his jaws as he mulled about it. Perhaps, there had been warning bells ringing in both their instincts all along… they just didn’t realize it.

 

“Tell ya what. We can come out here anytime you want as long as you’re feelin’ fine. But when we get back, I need you to keep your eyes open, cause you’re right. I ain’t likin’ the air in there either.”

 

Beth exhaled a large breath, relieved that the archer didn’t just scoff at her thoughts with a dismissive wave. Of course he wouldn’t— he believed in her more than he believed in himself.

 

“Thank you,” the aurulent angel sighed, rewarding the sympathetic man with a temperate kiss on the lips. She had been building this habit more and more lately, finding herself reaching for Daryl’s lips more often in each passing day and using the chaste kisses as a steady balm to the gaping void that the man had sentenced so cruelly in her heart. It would never be enough… but for now, these innocent pecks would just have to do.

 

“If somethin’ feels off, it mean’s somethin _is_ off… Don’t second guess yourself.” He murmured, as the two of them resumed treading towards home, a deer in one arm and a crossbow in the other.  What he didn’t realize however, was just how effective his words were, for as they walked together in easy silence, the blonde found herself for the first time seriously wondering just what about her relationship with the archer also seemed…. _Off._

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey kid! Wanna play some catch?”

 

Her molten amber eyes gleamed beguilingly towards Carl who was busy assembling his pistol back together in their front porch. His eyes widened at the worn out baseball bouncing up and down the fiery redhead’s palms. It had been so long since he had played a game just for fun.

 

Rebecca grinned delightfully at the young man who was eagerly walking towards her. “Cool! Where’d you get it?” he replied as he caught the ball in the air.

 

“Found it in the house your dad let me in… I think a kid used to live there.” She breathed nonchalantly, sweeping her scarlet mane off her sun-kissed shoulders to her back. The two of them resumed an easy game of catch.

 

“So…. Carl right?” the woman breathed innocently, spreading the most charming smile her link luscious lips could muster. He nodded in silent confirmation, grinning ear to ear as he played a childish game of catch. “I have to say… you have the kindest family I’ve ever met. Not everyone would be so inclined to help someone like me out.”

 

“You’re just lucky you know.” The boy replied, half-mindedly. “We stopped taking in people for a long time. You’re actually the first one we’ve let in a while.”

 

This was news to her.

 

“Oh really?” Rebecca hummed sweetly, this throwing the ball further and further each time. Carl broke into a distracted sweat, forcing a large breath each time her threw back harder to the woman. “How come?”

 

“Well for one… Daryl stopped looking for people. But then Beth came back I guess….” He replied between panted breaths. Amber irises darkened to copper.

 

“You mean they broke up?” she gleamed, not even breaking a sweat with every stronger throw.

 

“What no. It because Beth got sh----“. The young man’s thoughts sobered at the memory of his cherished friend’s almost death. He was there when they left her… there when he saw the archer’s heart break in to a million pieces as he left her body in the middle of a wasteland. It was not a memory for him to share.

 

It didn’t matter however. The woman had put two and two together.

 

The angel bore the faint scars to prove it.

 

“Why are you so interested in Daryl anyway?” he paused, gripping the baseball in his palms as he eyed the redhead suspiciously. Ever since her arrival, her liquid gold eyes have always lingered around the reunited couple.

 

“I get it. He saved you. But there’s no way he’s ever going to see you the same way as Beth.” He scoffed, suddenly hostile at the realization that the scarlet woman seemed to be romantically inclined for the archer. He may still be a ‘child’ but that didn’t mean that he didn’t possess unending loyalty to the happiness of his treasured friends.

 

“Beth is a miracle, you know. And no offense but… _you’re just… you._ ”

 

Rebecca’s eyes narrowed sharply but she bit back her hostility, masking her furious hiss with a fake whimper. Tears flooded her Amber eyes that she tried to hastily wipe away.

 

“I’m sorry.. “ she blinked, pouting and trembling as she lowered her gaze away. “I just thought… maybe… he could protect me too….”

 

Carl sighed exasperatedly, walking towards the softly weeping huntress in a surge of empathy. He placed a friendly palm on her shoulders as he tried to console her.

 

“Look… Whatever you think is between Beth and Daryl… it’s deeper than that. But you don’t need anyone to protect you. You can learn to protect yourself.” He handed her the ball gently, showing a grimace of compassion for the seemingly weak woman. Rebecca nodded, entrancing him with her tearful aurous gaze.

 

‘ _You are such a foolish, foolish boy.’_ She thought.

 

_‘I’m doing all of this for me and for Him.’_

 

“You are such a sweet, smart boy.” She breathed. Rebecca motioned to reach for his shoulder’s but the screeching sound of their gates opening caught his and her attention.

 

From a couple feet away, Amber eyes landed on a glimpse of gold and Rebecca realized that the couple had returned from their hunt. She scoffed secretly at the measly dear that the archer was wearily carrying on his shoulders.

 

_‘I can hunt better than that alone.’_

 

An idea popped in her sinister brain. Now would be the perfect time to test her theory and she had the perfect opportunity and pawn to use.

 

Rebecca waited for the teenage boy who was running towards the gate to be in the perfect position before she winded up her arms and threw the baseball towards the gate with all her might.

 

“Hey Carl! Keep it!” she screamed, making the boy twist rapidly at the sight of the ball hurtling towards him in the air. He made a mad dash backwards to catch the orb but the woman had thrown it too far to his left.

 

Daryl’s eyes widened and his heart lurched in fear as his eyes drifted towards the violently whistling ball headed straight towards Beth’s temple.

 

“Head’s Up!” he hissed, instinctively dropping the deer to the ground and reaching up to intercept the sphere. He successfully caught it, but in his haste, he didn’t realize that Carl had blindly collided against his angel with a massive force, sending the both of them toppling to the ground.

 

Beth tried to shield herself from the impact with her arms, but her head struck the pavement, making her see stars. Thankfully, it wasn’t the vulnerable part of her head that got hurt, and she remained conscious although wracked with pain.

 

It was as if everything suddenly moved in slow motion, as the redhead watched satisfyingly from afar while Daryl, Carl, Rick, Michonne and Maggie all came dashing towards the blonde’s side in a panicked haze. They all gasped and screamed in fear while they watched Beth crumble violently against the asphalt, like they were watching a delicate crystal break into shards.

 

“BETH!” Maggie shrieked, closing the distance between her and her sister in giant leaps. The archer however, had already crouched down to the blonde’s face from the ground, pale and trembling while the angel shook her head in agony.

 

“How’s her head?” the brunette spoke loudly, attempting to lift Beth’s head up from the floor. The rogue moaned softly, caressing a bump in her head. It wasn’t a serious injury, but merely a lump, but she couldn’t help hissing in pain while Daryl caressed her skull.

 

_There it was._

_The validation she needed to figure out the blonde’s ultimate weakness._

_And she had her sister to thank for it._

Unfortunately for Rebecca, someone from behind her had been watching her actions all along. A menacing click of metal echoed behind her wild crimson hair, and her eyes widened with shock at the feeling of a gun barrel scraping against her skull.

 

“You did that on purpose.”

 

Carol was glowering behind the woman, her hand steady and ready to pull the trigger at any move she made. The huntress raised her hands in the air, and began to tremble violently, forcing more tears to flow from her now copper eyes.

 

Daryl’s eyes narrowed and though it pained him to leave Beth’s side, his furious feet lifted him up, making him stalk thunderously towards the now genuinely frightened woman.

 

“That’s strike three you fuckin’ bitch.” He growled, grabbing Rebecca by the collar as he pressed his own gun to her temple. The rest of the group rose in suspicion, especially their leader who now threateningly followed his brother’s steps.

 

“Ever since you came here, I can’t help but notice that there’s been nothing but trouble.” Rick huffed. “Would you like explain _why?”_

Amber eyes blinked frightfully, and the redhead croaked a soft plea. “Please I don’t know what you’re all talking about. It was an accident, I swear!” She forced her most convincing sobs out of her chest, heaving in dry, wracked gasp, just to show how ‘sincere’ she’s being.

“I’ve been watching her.” Carol added ferociously. “She’s been scoping the place out…”

 

_“She’s a spy.”_

 

“P—p—please I’m really not… I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt her.” The huntress whimpered, but the eyes around her remained unyielding.

“I don’t believe you.” Daryl roared, itching to pull the trigger in his hands as well. Perhaps he was mistaken. Perhaps the anxiety that had been bubbling in his veins were not of paranoia, but of warning from the evil lurking within this woman’s innocent gaze.

‘ _Fuck.’_

The fiery woman was a split second away from losing hope, but then Beth’s urgent cry voice broke in the background, distracting the archer. She saw an opening in the man’s defenses, just enough so that she can lunge downwards and grab the gun from Daryl’s wrists. She failed however, his grip too secure to be reversed by her smaller hands. Panic roared in her heart yet before she can make another move, a gunshot echoed in the air, and flames entered her veins, and then there was nothing at all.

 

\--------------------------------------

Beth winced as her sister tenderly pressed a bag of ice against her aching skull. They were all overreacting of course, for her fall to the ground sounded much worse than it actual felt. Her immediate family however, refused to heed her vehement denial, and so she found herself being meticulously looked over by Maggie while her loving archer stood by her side deep in conversation with their fearless leader.

 

“Denise finished patching Rebecca up after I cuffed her to the bed. Lucky for us, It was just a through and through on her shoulder so she’ll wake up. Carol’s standing guard on her room right now.” Rick murmured low, his veins slightly showing from infuriation. It wasn’t an easy situation dealing with a mole, especially when Rebecca clearly had learned plenty about their defenses along with other bits of information here and there. Yet they didn’t think they could kill her… not until they have gained just as much information as they could out of her.

 

Daryl mumbled apologetically, his eyes low and averting his brother’s stare. “My bad, man… I really thought she was one of the good ones at first.”

 

“Hey.” Rick replied, placing a hand to his shoulders in camaraderie. “I thought so too… so don’t apologize to me…”

 

“It’s not my girl, she tried to hurt.”

 

The archer nodded, sighing wistfully as he glanced once more on the blonde lying on their bed, whose eyes returned his tender stare. He swallowed a pang of guilt.

 

“She’s handled worse…” he murmured in admiration. The extents to which Beth continually proved her strength were beyond his comprehension, and he couldn’t help but be convinced that she might just be the strongest of them all. A smile broke in his angel’s lips, making his chest flutter softly with warmth.

 

“But what do we do now?”

 

Rick sighed, rubbing his temples as he considered the answer. They both knew what they had to do to extract information out of the flame-haired woman. It didn’t mean they had to like it. In fact, the prospect of torture tasted bitter in their tongues.

 

“I guess we’ll wait till she wakes up. And then… we do what we have to do to protect ourselves.”

The leader saw no other way out. As much as he hated the vile act more than he hated killing people, there was still nothing that he despised than the knowledge of a threat towards his family. This would just have to be another addition to their long list of deeds for a one-way ticket to hell.

 

Daryl stared at Beth once more. Would she approve of the man that he would have to become in order to protect her? They both had killed before, both in coldhearted and ruthless ways, but those were all in the heat of battle. For some reason, he didn’t think it would sit well in that kind heart of hers to know of what he was about to do.

 

But he needed her safe, more than he needed her to love him back, and if for some reason, his angel’s eyes would grow cold with hatred for him for this deed, he didn’t believe he would mind because her stare would still mean that she was alive.

 

He had long learned to live without love… but he could never learn how to ever live without Beth.

 

“I’m in.” The archer nodded low, shame etched all along the features of his agonized face. Rick understood his disdain, and so he only patted his companion’s shoulders until he bid goodbye, calling along the blonde’s older sister, and giving the couple the gift of privacy in their home.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

_He was fuming with rage, with himself or with the man who sat helplessly shackled inside the barn, he did not know. All he knew was that every fiber of his being was roiling in disgust at the words that came spilling out of the young man’s mouth after an hour long of ruthless interrogation at his hands and blade._

_‘They just made him watch… while his daughter’s were….’_

_‘They didn’t even kill him….’_

_‘They just made him watch…..’_

_Randall’s confession was sickening for him, causing waves of nausea to come rushing through his gut… but the truth was… he felt even more sickened with himself._

_Call him a lost man. Call him a dishonorable man. But he never was the type of man to methodically inflict pain towards a stranger… never was the type of man to torture._

_After all, he wasn’t his father._

_At least… not until today._

_It didn’t matter however. Not after the end of the world. He had called Dale out when he screamed at him that their group was broken, but the simple truth was he had been more broken for a very long time. Today was just a proof of how too far gone he had always been, compared to the rest of them._

_In the end it was all worth it though, for he managed to extract vital information out of the man, in exchange for a piece of his soul._

_He kicked the ground with a loud huff._

_The knowledge that at least a group of thirty men were somewhere roaming within their vicinity was wrecking him. There was no way his group would be able defend themselves against a gang that large, and he had more women in his family that the gang could predate._

_They would make them all watch…_

_A flash of blonde hair and opalescent skin flickered in his mind and a tremor shook his core. They would take her… take her violently before his eyes and make her regret her recent decision to pick life over death._

_She only just recovered from her self-inflicted wound._

_She would not be strong enough to fight._

_Just as if she was magic, the seraph that was running in his brain appeared out of nowhere, gingerly pressing the gauze on her wrist as she weakly stood before him from afar._

_“Is it true?” she whispered, her eyes round and wide with shock and fear._

_He refused to turn around… refused to look at the disappointment and terror in the young blonde’s sapphire eyes. He wouldn’t have any of it.. any of whatever pity she had to give._

_She was the one who cut herself. She was the one who almost gave up._

_It was her that should be shameful of her actions. Not him._

_“Ya I fuckin’ beat the guy up… maybe cut him up a little… SO WHAT?!”_

_He roared at her, frightening the blonde enough to take a step back._

_“What do you mean so what? What you did was wrong!” she replied, not missing a beat. “You know it too, otherwise you wouldn’t be this upset about it!”_

_“What do you know about me girl? You ain’t barely known me for a month!” he bellowed, rushing towards her willowy frame with fury in his tongue._

_Who was she to judge him? Who was she to call right from wrong?_

_“The world ain’t as black and white as ya think sweetheart! About time ya learned that for yourself!”_

_He was seething harshly at her, his temper getting the best of him and making him spit out spiteful words towards the woman who only meant well._

_She refused to cower before him, and her eyes flashed lightning as she challenged him with a closer step. “Of course I know that, but that’s not what this is about! This is about YOU.”_

_“Are you really going to let everyone else tell you who you are inside? Because this isn’t who you really are.”_

_“Stop pretendin’ like you know shit about me girl. I ‘preciate your thought but I know I am!” his voice was oozing with spite, but they both knew that he was only hurtling hatred towards himself._

_“Then don’t listen to me… listen to yourself…. Deep down, you know you’re not the monster you keep trying to convince yourself you are…”_

_“Fighting for our lives is one thing… what they made you do… that’s different.”_

_She brazenly took another step, willing the shameful archer to match her silver-blue gaze._

_“So stop lying to yourself, and admit for once in your life that this isn’t the man who you want to become…”_

_He didn’t reply, not because he couldn’t, but because he didn’t want to break her heart. She had proven herself wiser beyond her years many times before, but this time, she was wrong._

_Because if he really did listen to the man he was inside, then the poor soul in the barn would be torn to shreds with his bare hands, for there was nothing he wouldn’t do to defend his family’s fate. He didn’t fear himself, he didn’t fear for his soul._

_No. He wasn’t afraid of anything._

_But then he saw the hopeful look in the forbidden angel’s eyes and he realized that he was in fact afraid…_

_Afraid for the look of loathing in her ice-cold stare when she discovers that he was nothing but a horrid monster hiding in the form of a lonesome man._

_\------------------------------------------------_

 

No sooner than a second after the rest of his family left their home, Daryl found himself bounding up the stairs in giant leaps to once again check on his resting seraph. He creaked open the door, checking to see if Beth had fallen to slumber, only to find wide and alert eyes waiting for his return.

 

He swung the door open and headed towards their bed.

 

“How bad are ya hurtin’?” he murmured, caressing her face but careful not to touch her skull. Beth leaned in to his palms in a heartfelt sigh of relief.

 

“Not at all.. only when you touch it.” She replied, trying to assuage his worry. It was a lucky fall, barely scraping her skin despite the rattling sound that echoed on the ground.

 

“Should’a known that bitch was trouble. Should’a known from the start.” He hated to admit it, but the woman posed to be a rather convincing damsel in distress… until he saw the intent in her sinister Amber eyes.

 

“Everybody checked her out. Everyone believed her. Some people are just really good at lying, Daryl.” Beth consoled, her eyes darkening as she silently bubbles with secret wrath for the woman who had deceived her and her entire community. She hated liars, more than anything else in the world. She hated being lied to even more.

 

Yet for some reason, she couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the psychopathic redhead.

 

“She’s one of Negan’s isn’t she?” Beth murmured with a low tremor in her voice. Just saying the name gave her goosebumps, making her stomach roil unpleasantly with bile on her throat. An unpleasant shiver traveled down her spine.

 

“Won’t know ‘till she wakes up.” The archer exhaled. He didn’t want the blonde to be aware of just how he’s going to manage to figure that out.

 

“You won’t hurt her… right?” the angel’s eyelashes batted with worry for the fate of the woman. “Maybe she was just forced into this… maybe she didn’t have any other choice.”

Daryl huffed in despair. Of course Beth would still trouble herself with the fate of her nemesis. Only an angel of mercy as virtuous as herself would every manage to feel such compassion and hope.

 

He however, knew better—knew from the menacing gleam in the woman’s golden eyes that she loved the thrill of the kill. She was a hunter after all…

 

And he knew just how deep the depths of darkness could be in a hunter’s soul more than anyone else.

 

But he didn’t want to see her eyes grow sad.

 

“Maybe… but we won’t know till she tells us.” He replied. It was as truthful an answer as he could muster.

 

“Can I talk to her?” Beth breathed, wondering if there was a more diplomatic approach to the situation that would lead to less blood.

 

There was never truly a time that the avid hunter could refuse her pleas. _Until now._

“Hell no!” he growled, his eyes igniting with fire at the thought of the two women alone in a room together. There was no way he would ever allow that to happen, not when the redhead was clearly bent on hurting the blonde. He would kill the woman before she ever laid another finger on Beth.

 

The stubborn rogue insisted. “But what if we can help her? What if she can help us?”

 

“I just can’t help but feel that maybe, Negan has someone she’s trying to protect too… maybe we can work together instead.”

 

It was a decent thought, one that would only spout out of a decent soul as hers. But it was a risk he wasn’t willing to take.

 

Rebecca was lucky that Beth did not see her attempt to point the gun towards Daryl. Otherwise, they would be having an entirely different conversation right now.

“Rick and I will go talk to her first.” He replied, caressing her knuckles with his roughened thumb. She responded with a calm breath as she pulled the worried archer to bed by her side. He didn’t try to resist, only sinking deeper into the mattress so he can take a moment of solace in his angel’s arms.

 

It was all they could both do, as strenuous tension and fear lingered in the air while they waited for the huntress to awake. Beth pressed her body closer to her lover’s needing his solidness to anchor her from the trepidation that threatened to overwhelm her veins.

 

She worried for her family, yet she also worried for Rebecca. However, she worried most for the life of her beloved hunter whom she had inadvertedly put in grave danger

 

_All because of HER._

 

She pressed her fingers upon his jaws, forcing the archer’s eyes to turn from the ceiling to her gaze.

 

“You know there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do to keep you safe…” she whispered, her eyes glimmering with her heartfelt confession. It was wrecking his soul to see such distress in her ethereal face, and he imagined that his similar distress was causing the same effect on her.

 

“You’re tellin me…” he replied, brushing her flaxen fringes away from her face as he took in her effervescent beauty in his lungs.

 

“I would sell my soul to the devil for you.”

 

It was almost beautiful; the way he put her soul to sleep…. The way he dove into her lips and starved all the fears and tasted all the dreams she kept coiled beneath her bones. They were dark and twisted, and entangled in their own nightmares that were barreling down their doors.  Yet the wolf inside him  howled a sorrowful heartsong that was muted by his lips and all he could do was worship her with his fevered tongue.

 

Because the unbidden truth was though the archer wanted to offer the whole world to her, all he had to give was his battered and beaten soul. He would tear it into shreds for her, and burn it in exchange for her life…

 

‘I’m sorry,’ he thinks. He tries to say it with each heartfelt kiss. ‘I beg you to understand.’

 

Instead, the words pierced his chest, like a searing knife driving deeper into his heart. But what he didn’t realize, was that his angel was doing her best to covertly endure the same pain as his, the two of them breaking in a million glass shards made of their souls, the two of them both ghosts masquerading as something so beautiful that it must be whole. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Ok. Before you go and freak out and get mad at me for what you think is going to happen, let me tell you right now… TRUST ME. I’ve been working on my story for 8-6 hours every day while im stuck in bed. I know what I’m doing.
> 
>  Also since it has been coming up a lot more often in the comments, I figured I should just make it an announcement here. I will be working on a prequel to Cherry wine after this is done. I don’t know when yet because I still have so many ideas on where to take this but eventually when this is all over… I’m going to write about Beth and Daryl’s story since they met at the farm until Alone or Coda.  IF you’re interested in that let me know.


	46. There's A Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A traitor reveals her true colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So I’m very sorry for the delay. I don’t want to divulge too much but long story short, I had to go to the hospital again because for some reason, my body just refuses to cooperate with me. But all is well now, although since it’s been very hard for me to type, I had my husband type every word for my while I stayed in bed rest. I don’t even want to tell you guys what a challenge this was. BUT I GOT IT DONE AND HERE IT IS! I should be back to my regular schedule tomorrow if I’m feeling better. For now, I hope this chapter will serve as a good apology.
> 
> WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE.

 

# There’s A Wolf

_There's a wolf inside those woods_

_Howling loud like for a cub_

_There's a yellow line for me_

_That I crossed indulgently_

_Have you been inside her home?_

_Til you have, you couldn't know_

_All the torment, she would bring_

_In her eyes, I failed to see_

_At the moon, she only howls_

_When she's ready to be found_

_Was a trap and I was caught_

_Another trap, I would've bought_

_I look in from here and sigh_

_At the wolf that keeps her side_

_He's lay there for quite some time_

_As I look on with no one by_

_Despite all their words and rules_

_Line I jump and I am through_

_I look back and hear their cries_

_They shake their heads, they had my side_

_Well, she's a beauty from afar_

_But there's no beauty in that heart_

_Lights go out and all I see_

_Are those eyes, a wolverine_

_There's a wolf inside those woods_

_Howling loud like for a cub_

_There's a yellow line for me_

_That I crossed indulgently_

_-Silences_

_\--------------------------------------------_

 

 He could not sleep. He wouldn’t dare sleep.

 

Daryl’s heart remained insistent in its thunderous pounding as he laid awake in dread for the hours ahead. He could not believe the he, himself had allowed a venomous snake to wander amongst his home. If it weren’t for the redhead’s rashness in her actions, they probably wouldn’t know of her treachery until it was too late. A slight twinge of agony lanced at his chest as he thought about what could have possibly happened, had Rebecca only been more careful in her façade.

 

The moon had risen to its highest point, judging from the way it’s silver light was filtering through the darkness of their room.

 

_It was time._

 

The archer peered lovingly down the angel that remained nestled in his arms. She was breathing deeply, and evenly, which could only mean that the blonde had succumbed deep into exhausted slumber. Daryl leaned lower, so he could place a soft kiss on her pink glossy lips. It pained him to leave her side, and it pained him even more so to face the task at hand.

 

But she was in danger-- and even more so than they realized. And there was no pain he wouldn’t endure to keep her safe.

 

Ever so gently, he lifted his arm away from the golden cascade of silk upon her head, painstakingly ensuring that Beth remained unperturbed and comfortable. With the greatest of care, he wrapped their blanket, which smelled of the both of their skins---cigarettes and rain combined with honeysuckle and sun— around the seraph. He retrieved his crossbow from their bedside and with one last tortured look towards the luminescent silver goddess safely sheltered in her dreams, the archer retreated torturously away from their room.

 

He opened the doorway to his home, only to find Rick leaning against the railing of his porch in his silent vigil. The archer’s eyes widened slightly, surprised to see their leader waiting outside. He furrowed his brows in a silent question, which the sheriff immediately answered.

 

“Rebecca’s awake but… I thought you two could use some more time…”

 

His cheeks couldn’t help but flush pink in embarrassment as he mumbled an incoherent thanks to his brother’s thoughtful gesture. He had always assumed that Rick would be the first person to show his vehement disapproval of his relationship with Beth, and yet the man surprised him as he showed nothing but complete acceptance and understanding upon the return of his long lost love. His kindness meant more to him that he ever thought it would.

 

His thoughts flitted back to the dangerous traitor in their midst and his mood darkened in a blink of an eye.

 

“ ‘S everyone else know bout this?” he murmured lowly, pertaining to the fact that the two of them are about to use any means necessary to interrogate the woman at hand. He needed to know which people to beg not to tell Beth of his actions.

 

“Only Carol and Michonne know the details…. The rest… well… they trust us to do what we must, but I’m not sure I want them to worry about it….” Rick replied, a hidden undercurrent of shame also lacing his throat. His eyes lowered to the ground as he exhaled, frustratingly palming his jaws before he continued once again.

 

“Truth is… I didn’t want to tell them… cause I’m afraid they might change my mind.” The leader confessed. He took his duty to protect his family with ultimate fervor, and just like the archer, he would stop at nothing, and exchange his very soul to ensure the life of his beloved.

 

Daryl nodded, completely understanding the pang of guilt and shame that was looming over his brother. The same torrent was ravaging within him after all. The two comrades took a steadying breath and began to head towards the holding room, where the sinister vixen laid trapped.

 

They were treading in synchronized steps, the both of them staring at the ground as heavy silence loomed between them, until Rick decided to wonder out loud.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” he sighed, his staring straight towards the midnight horizon. _‘Great. More questions._ ’ Daryl inwardly sighed, but since he owed the man his patience and more, the hunter decided to humor him.

 

“Whadd’ya wanna know?” he huffed, averting his gaze away while they continued walking step by step.

 

The sheriff placed his palms inside his pockets in an unconscious gesture of hesitation, until he decided to just let the words slip out of his mouth.

 

“How long have you and Beth…

 

Daryl’s eyes narrowed is he listened closer.

 

“… how long have you felt this way about each other?”

 

The huntsman’s shoulders loosened slightly. That was an easy enough question to answer, and so he replied with ease.

 

“Long enough to know there ain’t no comin’ back from it.” He exhaled. It was entirely the truth, for the minute that the angel had successfully grasped his heart in her untainted palms, he knew that there would not be any other.

 

Rick chuckled, fully expecting to hear an answer as vague as his. “Figured as much… You’ve been different ever since she came back… we’ve all noticed.”

 

_“Beth may be the one who came back to us from the grave but you’re the one who came back from the dead.”_

 

Rick’s demeanor changed slightly, as he recalled the never-ending spell of despair and isolation that the hunter had to endure in his year long suffering of non-existence. He had pulled away not only from his family, but also away from his very his heart. When the light in his darkness was violently snuffed out before his very eyes, she took with her his sun, his moon and stars, his universe, and anything else inside him that could have ever been alive. He would have lost his brother to himself forever… if it weren’t for the glorious miracle that was Beth’s return.

 

“I’m not just doing this to protect our family, Daryl. I’m doing this because I’d be damned if I let somebody hurt Beth again. I owe her that much… I owe you that too.” He spoke wistfully. It would be another failure in his part if he allowed the two destined lover’s to be parted under his watch. And he would gladly add more blood on his hands in their service, just like Beth and Daryl had both done in their loyalty for him.

 

His confession didn’t sit well with the archer however. Daryl didn’t want Rick to sully himself even further only for the sake of them. He could do all the sullying by himself. He halted in his steps as he sincerely replied.

 

“Ya don’t gotta do this, Rick. I can do it by myself.” He had done the interrogation alone at the farm back then.. he might as well do it in his lonesome once more.

 

“Not this time, Daryl.” Rick answered with a steel determination. “You’re not alone in this anymore…

 

_…and if I have anything to do about it… You and Beth will never be alone again.”_

\------------------------

 

She woke up with a scorching pain in her shoulder and her eyes cracked wide open with a hiss. Her palms reached for her agonizing wound but her movements were stopped by the feeling of metal, restraining her from both wrists. Amber eyes darkened as she caught sight of the handcuffs, tying down each of her hands to opposite ends of her bed.

 

 _‘Where the fuck am I?’_ Rebecca wondered, a slight panic coiling in her gut as she looked around the unfamiliar white walls that were closing in around her. There was nothing inside the fluorescent, harsh room, aside from the glaring white-hot light bulbs above her and her bed, smack in the middle of it all. It reminded her of a place she had long forgotten in her past life… long before the dead had risen from their graves and the evil ruled the world.

 

It had been so long since then… had been so long when she bore a name much different than the one that was etched in her brain.

 

‘ _No. not again! I’m not crazy I swear…’_

Sincere tears flowed in her golden eyes and complete and utter terror simmered in her veins, her eyes glazing with the ghost of a past that she had forgotten since…. since…

 

_Him._

 

She trashed against the bed to no avail, softly whimpering to herself in a haze of confusion. ‘I swear I’m not crazy, I swear please.’ She cried again and again to the empty air, speaking to no one but the ghosts in her shell.

 

All of a sudden, she heard voices, murmuring from outside the door. Her lips parted in a desperate cry for help, but the words never left her throat as Amber eyes sharpened to the familiar voice that grounded her back to earth.

 

‘Do you think she works for Negan?’ a woman’s voice whispered from outside the door. ‘Who else could she be spying for?’

 

_IT’S HER._

She knew that voice. That was the voice of the old meddling bitch that ruined all her fun. That was the bitch who she owed a bullet to the brain. Fiery flames of wrath ignited within her, and she found herself remembering all the events that have unfolded.

 

“So they didn’t kill me yet.” She murmured with a sinister smile, now that she had regained her focus and resettled back to her consciousness. _‘These fools.’_

Rebecca listened intently for the men’s reply, but their voices where muted by the walls. Her eyes widened in surprise as the door creaked open, with Rick and Daryl entering the vicinity of her entrapment.

 

There could only be one reason why they had kept her alive, and now that she’s seen the dark intent upon the leader’s eyes, she knew… they were looking for answers.

 

 _‘Oh I love games….’_ She mirthfully thought to herself.

 

_‘Game are so. Much. Fun.’_

She batted her eyelashes innocently, and plastered a face full of fright all over her anguished lips.

 

“W—why am I here? Why are you doing this to me?” Rebecca cried, her voice shrill and completely stricken with terror.

 

“Cut it out, Rebecca.” Rick replied, completely aware of the game of masquerade that the woman loved to play. Her beguiling trance over them had long been burned away as soon as she made an attempt to harm the angel in their midst.

 

“No one’s falling for your crap.”

 

The scarlet haired woman, tearfully twisted her gaze away from the leader, to the solemn archer who remained leaning behind Rick, brooding in silence as he glared menacingly in return.

 

“D-d-daryl! You saw what happened! It was a complete accident! Please help me… “ she croaked, her shoulders quaking exaggeratedly as she reached her palms up as much as she could towards the sullen hunter.

He spoke no reply towards her however, only remaining stone motionless in his silent observation as he seethed in the anger he was trying his earnest to push down. Rick stepped forward the redhead, demanding the woman’s attention towards him.

 

“I would just keep talking to me if I were you… between the two of us, you have more of a chance to avoid pain with me.”

 

Rebecca’s head drooped all of a sudden, the crimson cascade of wild silk covering her entire face until her dry sobs have subsided, and her trembling lips reformed to a sinister smile that exposed her sharpened fangs.

Her eyes lifted towards the leader, but what once were golden Amber eyes, had glassed over to the copper stain of blood.

 

Rebecca stared at Rick with cold, dead, bronze irises and the man actually found himself involuntarily shivering from the drastic shift of the deranged woman’s demeanor. It was as if the sky itself got heavier, as if the air they breathed had boiled over and turned into steam and fire.

 

“Fine…Tell me what you want _daddy…_ I’ll give it to you.”  Rebecca purred, raising her exposed leg up to point her toe towards Rick. She blinked seductively at him, as a succubus would before engulfing her prey.

 

The man couldn’t help but crack his neck, twisting it each direction twice before he rivaled her evil gaze with the ominous threat in his.

 

“Glad to finally meet the real you Rebecca…” he growled, low and intimidating.

 

 _Was she the real her?_ She wondered….

_Her other name had faded away so long ago…_

“That was some move you tried to pull there… I’m almost impressed.” The sheriff spoke, as he hovered over her restrained body. “For a second there… you really had all of us going…”

 

Rebecca remained silent this time, carefully bidding her time before she struck back with her personal brand of venom.

 

Rick remained unperturbed however, as he began his interrogation by antagonizing her. “Aren’t you going to say something? You could at least thank us for not killing you on the spot.”

 

This time she smiled back at him, baring her most enticing grin as she pushed against thee restraints on her wrists. “Why don’t you take out these cuffs so I can thank you both the way the two of you deserve.” The purr escaped her throat, slowly, deliberately, as she brushed her tongue along her bottom lip sensuously and bit it down.

 

The sheriff smirked back at her in amusement, now that her spell had been shattered and all that he saw was vile. “We both know that’s not going to happen.” He scoffed.

 

“Oh… so you’re one of those, huh..” the vixen breathed, writhing around the sheets in fake arousal. “You like your women tied up and---* _beegggingg..*”_ a heavy groan escaped her lips, her irises swimming in liquid gold. She glided her tongue along her teeth and she smirked towards the archer who remained unmoving in his corner.

 

Low melodious notes spilled out her mouth as she attempted to rile up the hunter who wore and absolute blank expression in his face, with only the fury in his storming azure eyes giving him away.

 

“What about you, _Dog_? Are you going to play with us or do you just like to watch?” Rebecca laughed sing-songily.

 

Daryl’s eyes narrowed, and it was all he could do not to slap the woman across her face, but he was trying his earnest to avoid inflicting unnecessary violence until the situation absolutely demanded for it. He exhaled a heated growl, but then he chose to remain stone-cold and unyielding to her whims.

 

“No? Ok then… you can just watch.” Rebecca breathed low, clutching the fabric of the hospital gown covering her legs upwards until it had exposed all but an inch of her sun-kissed thighs.

 

 _“I have to warn you though…. I’m a bit of a screamer.”_ The flame-haired vixen winked lasciviously, causing the two men to secretly recoil with a slight spell of nausea.

 

It was hard for Rick to control the conversation when their adversary was as tenacious as the woman before them. And so he decided to step it up a notch and pull his Colt Python up from its holster and unlatch its safety.

 

“Don’t worry. Nobody will be able to hear you from here… so scream as much as you want.” He replied coldly, the gun steadily clutched in his palms. He made no move to point it at her however. He hoped it wouldn’t have to come to that.

 

But the woman refused to make anything easier. Not for them and not for herself.

 

_It wouldn’t be as fun any other way._

 

“You know you can ask me anything… I won’t lie to you…” she smiled sweetly, unthreatened by the weapon before her. The huntress has faced plenty scarier men. A small malicious laugh rumbled from her throat.

 

“But… I guarantee that you won’t like what you’re going to hear.”

 

Daryl watched as the infuriating woman blinked coyly towards him and his comrade. She had been a psychopath right form the very start, and he was the fool to believe her silly act. He wanted this to be over with, wanted all the answers to be collected and leave the woman alone in her isolation until she had wasted away to death.

 

But he couldn’t do that until he has retrieved every piece of information that he could. And judging from her menacing reply, he gathered that he would need as much intelligence as he could gain.

 

Rick broke the silence in the room, giving the huntress her first opportunity to prove her honesty.

 

“Did Negan send you here?” he growled.

 

Rebecca chuckled, shaking her head as she looked at the two men in complete amusement. “No. Negan didn’t _send_ me.”

 

The archer almost sagged in relief, until the woman sneered and continued to explain. “I sent myself.”

 

 _‘Sent herself?’_ Daryl wondered, but fortunately for him, Rick had already demanded a further explanation.

 

“What do you mean ‘sent yourself’? “ the sheriff growled.

 

“ _Oh come on…. I’m being so nice and honest with you…. Don’t you think I deserve a little reward first?”_ she blinked, tilting her head to one side so that her long elegant neck would be exposed from the wisps of her crimson hair. “Maybe if you ask me nicely, I’ll tell you even more….” Her eyes shifted from Rick’s to Daryl’s, squinting until her eyes and voice both ran cold.

 

“After all, I just wanted your little rabbit dead.” Rebecca laughed nonchalantly. “ My husband... on the other hand…” she scoffed mirthfully, her expression darkening with glee at the thought of the man who was awaiting her return.

 

“Well… he likes to play his own games… and he thinks your sweet, stubborn, pretty _Beth_ would just be perfect for the newest game he wants to play.”

 

The hunter lost his composure at the mention of his beloved woman and the man who yearned to take her away from him. Without thinking, he had grabbed the pistol of his own and pointed it towards the huntress’ temple, his body livid and his veins searing with wrath.

 

“He’s ain’t ever getting her back.” He roared, his vision clouded with red threads of anger at the threat. Rebecca only laughed harder, licking her lips once more.

 

“Well that’s what I was thinking too… I didn’t want Negan to have Beth either…. What would happen to poor little me if I’m not his favorite pet anymore? My life would just be so… dull!” An exaggerated pout formed on her sensual mouth, mourning for the possibility of losing her ‘husband’s’ affections for a waif of a girl who was nothing compared to her appeals.

 

“But now that I’ve seen her for my very own eyes… I have to admit. My husband was right. There’s just something so…. _special…_ about her.” Amber eyes gushed with delight as she recalled all the information she has collected about the woman during her stay. “So… I’m going to do you a favor.”

 

“When the day comes and Negan has taken everything your silly little group owns, and all you can do is watch while your sweet, precious angel get passed around like the bitch in heat that she is... her tight, little cunt is so filled to the brim that she can’t even walk to you without leaking and you can’t even look her in the eyes without throwing up in disgust,,, then, I promise you…. I will personally put _your_ gun in _her_ mouth and end her misery.”

 

A manic laughter escaped her and before the archer knew what he was doing, he had backhanded the woman across her arrogant face. Every fiber of his being was livid and longing to see the blood drain from this demented woman’s body for ever threatening harm to his beloved.

 

“You like that, huh, you fuckin’ bitch!” he hissed, violently yanking a fist full of her hair down and making her wince in pain as he shoved the barrel of his gun down her throat. The monster within him had awakened, scorching the marrows of his bones in a demand of retribution. How dare this woman even think about despoiling her? How dare she threaten the future that they could have together.

 

A single tear of pain dripped down the flame-haired woman’s eyes but she only kept laughing, wrapping her lips in a vulgar ‘O’ around the gun as she twirled her tongue around its opening with a lustful moan.

Her molten Amber eyes remained fixed upon the archer’s deadened stare, gleaming with mischief and jubilation that she had managed to push the stoic archer too far.

 

Daryl froze before the woman, realizing that he had lost his temper and danced to the twisted woman’s whims. Just when he was about to withdraw his pistol away from her, a small creak behind him alerted him of another presence in the room. His heart stopped for an eternity as he heard the strained, soft gasp that broke the tension in the air.

 

“ _Daryl.”_

 

Beth breathed in complete and utter shock, her doe-eyes wide and betrayed at the moment unfolding before her.

Without missing a beat, Rebecca shrieked, flashing wide and panicked copper eyes at the seraph who looked at her beloved with trepidation. She shook her head free of Daryl’s grip and cried, as loud and as desperately as she could through her bleeding bruised lips.

 

“Beth! Please help me!!!” she cried, sobbing dry heaves as she motioned towards her cuffed wrists. “Daryl is crazy! He isn’t who you think he is! Please he’s going to hurt me!”

 

Beth’s eyes sharpened, dragging back and forth between the paralyzed hunter who stared at her with complete guilt and the seemingly helpless woman who was crying in pain in his arms.  

 

Rebecca whimpered, her eyes silently pleading for the blonde to free her from her lover’s grasp, but this time, it was Rick who spoke in defense of the livid hunter.

 

“Beth, before you say anything, you should know that Daryl is only----“

 

His words were halted as she raised her palm in the air. She walked closer to Daryl and Rebecca, her gaze unyielding and cold towards azure eyes, causing a maelstrom of guilt and dread to crash around the hunter’s chest. She stopped in her steps only when she was merely a foot away from him, not daring to look away as she seared him with the ultimate look of betrayal.

 

Daryl steeled himself as he watched his aurulent angel wind her palm back in the air, but instead of hitting him, the blonde seraph has slapped the scarlet hunter ruthlessly across her face.

 

Rebecca coughed out blood in shock, spitting down towards Beth’s boots as she snickered at her attack. Molten Amber eyes collided against unforgiving silver-blue irises, and for the first time ever, the huntress actually found the woman to be a formidable rival.

 

“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you myself.” the angel breathed, her eyes glaring with hell-scorned fury towards the deranged woman. She had heard everything, every vile and filthy word that came spewing out of the vixen’s poisoned tongue.

 

The redhead clucked at her, scoffing at the woman whom she couldn’t help but despise. Her eyebrows raised with a challenge, her eyes gleaming with confidence that her life would remain ensured.

 

“Sweetie… if you kill me, then you might as well kill lover boy right here. Because I’m the only thing standing between you and the Saviors before they burn the place down to the ground.”

The three companions froze at the mention of her group.

 

Rebecca smiled at all of them, as she revealed the gravity of the situation their community was sitting precariously in.

 

“You see… my husband is eagerly waiting for me. And I did promise him to bring your pretty little face with me when I come back.”

 

Beth shook before the woman, her brows creased in exasperation over the looming threat. “What does Negan even want with me? I haven’t done anything to him!

 

“Oh but you’ve done plenty now.. haven’t you…” the woman replied. “You killed thirty of his men in that fire of yours. He wanted you to die then… But then you kept and kept on escaping, and all of a sudden, all he could talk about was you!!!  You can almost say…  _he’s obsessed with you.”_

Daryl froze at the mention of another man’s affections for his angel. Negan didn’t know Beth, _he did._ Beth belonged to no one, but her heart would remain his, and his alone.

 

“If you know what’s best for your family, and if you know anything about Negan at all… you would set me free and come with me. You know he won’t stop until he gets what he wants…” Rebecca breathed, slow and deliberately, enticing the woman with the temptation of her offer. “Unless of course… you’d like to have your dear archer’s blood in your hands.”

 

There it was. Her ultimate weakness, more than the fragile area of her skull. Love was a far sharper weapon to wield than any other gun or blade.

 

“I—I—“ Beth stammered, suddenly overwhelmed by the choice that had been presented upon her.

Could she do that? Could she be strong enough to sacrifice herself in exchange for the lives of her family? When she looked at Daryl’s grief stricken eyes… it almost seemed like the choice was simple enough…

 

_‘You know there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do to keep you safe…’_

Her words from last night reverberated on her ears. Was this it… what she needed to do to keep him safe? To keep everyone safe?

 

“I need some air.” She breathed, her entire body shaking with trepidation as she ran towards the door. Daryl made a motion to follow her, but Rebecca caught his wrist in her palm, despite the metal restraining her hand.

 

“Careful not to sneak up on her… She looks like her brain might just…  what’s the word?” She sneered sinisterly, rolling her eyes upwards in fake concentration.

 

_“Explode.”_

 

Daryl yanked his hand free of the woman, before he leaned down to her face with a smoldering gaze. Rebecca flustered, confused at the man’s sudden intimacy towards her, until he ripped open the gauze that sealed her gunshot wound and he plunged his fingers deep within it, making the woman howl in pain. Rick remained passive towards the woman, making no move to stop the infuriated archer, choosing to stand watch instead. He did not feel bad for her one bit, and if it were up to him, he would allow the archer to kill her where she laid.

 

Rebecca thrashed in complete agony, her vocal chords straining at the pitch of her excruciating pain, while Daryl continued to put immense pressure on her insufferable wound. He halted after a few moments, his temper subsiding to make way for the utter need to find his distraught miracle.

 

He ran towards the door, leaving Rick alone with the demented woman, as he flicked her blood of his roughened hands. He tried his earnest to focus on finding Beth, hoping that the air he breathed would somehow lighten in the vixen’s absence, yet his heart remained heavy with dread. A loud cackle escaped from the door, and he couldn’t help but shiver as the woman’s voice resounded the one on his own.

 

“One way or another you’re going to lose her and there’s nothing you can do to stop it _!_ Because that’s the way the world works now. _You can either survive alone or you can die together!”_

 

*********************

_Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong._

_She watched as his shadow stumbled towards her cell, headed towards his angel as soon as he returned, just like he always had… yet somehow, there was a heaviness in his gait, and she knew that all was not well at all._

_“Did you find him?” she breathed, softly yet urgently as she welcomed him in her room. She could hear the roaring in her heart as she waited for his response, but he only stood motionless before her, his head drooped low as his broad shoulders shook with grief._

_“Daryl…” she murmured, hesitating on continuing the question to which she already knew the answer for._

_“…. D-d-did you find Merle?”_

_Silence passed between them, except for the sounds of their hearts shattering at his wordless reply. A single rivulet of tear dropped from his pain-stricken eyes, and before she had known it, she had crossed the distance between them in a heartfelt embrace._

_“I’m so sorry.” She mournfully breathed as the usually inexpressive man trembled in her arms, allowing for a precious moment of vulnerability while he wallowed with the fresh grief of his loss._

_“The dumbass got himself killed trying to save us..” he sobbed, completely overwhelmed by the selflessness of his brother’s last act. He had never known him to be a self-sacrificing man. Yet now he laid six-feet below the ground, grey and rotting, as he gave the brother he disappointed the gift of his life in exchange for his own._

_“Hey… he did what he did out of love…” she whispered, threading her brown fringes around her fingers as she consoled her heartbroken warrior to the best of her abilities. She could do nothing else but embrace him, and smooth the sorrow creased in his brows away with her ardent lips._

_“What your brother did… he did it because he loved you…” broken sobs escaped her in between each tearful words. “He sacrificed himself to give you a chance to live.”_

_Her words couldn’t bring the lost man back, but hearing her voice eased his pain tremendously. He clung on to her waist tightly as if his life depended on her embrace, yet his ears remained listening… hoping for the comfort that only his angel could bestow._

_“Loving someone comes with sacrifice… and sometimes… it asks for the greatest sacrifice of all…”_

_They both knew this more than anyone, being hardened together by the harsh reality of the world. She placed a chaste kiss on her lips as she lifted his gaze to hers._

_“… in the end… don’t we all just live so that we can die for the ones we love?”_

_He sure hoped it wasn’t so. He had already lost the blood of his blood. If love truly came with such a high price to pay, then truly he would be doomed._

_For there wasn’t a price that he wouldn’t be willing to pay to keep the only remaining person that he felt the emotion for. And if she felt even a fraction of the same ardor in his heart…  then there was nothing she wouldn’t sacrifice for him as well._

_“Then stop loving me right here, right now, girl.” He murmured, his eyes smoldering with a torrent of fear._

_“I don’t want to ever see that day when you’d do the same for me.”_

_********************_

 

She was running blindly down the streets, completely shaken by the maelstrom of fear and confusion that she felt at their current predicament. When she had woken up in her lonesome, she knew that Daryl had left her to have a talk with Rebecca. She didn’t expect however, to witness him brutally terrorize the huntress nor to see the true nature of the snake in their midst.

 

How could she have possibly empathized with Rebecca like she did? Had she only imagined the hidden ghosts lurking beneath her Amber eyes? For some reason, she couldn’t help but believe like there was so much more to the woman than the masks she always wore.

 

That was minutes ago, before she witnessed the true colors of her blackened soul. Now, Rebecca was just another threat to her family’s safety and her own.

 

“Beth!” the archer called out to her desperately, sprinting in leaps so that he could close the distance between them. He needed to hold her, needed to see for his eyes that she wasn’t actually considering the thought of surrendering her life for his own.

 

She turned around to meet his gaze, only to paralyze him with her cold unyielding ice-blue stare.

“Please.” She gasped, gesturing the man to stop with her trembling hands. “Don’t come near me.”

 

Daryl paused to a stop before her, urgently reaching for her hand in an apology, but the blonde swiped her palms away from his reach. “I said _don’t.”_ the rogue cried, taking another step backwards to keep her distance away.

 

“Beth I—“

 

“I don’t know what I would do if you touched me…” she shivered, pressing her fists in a protective gesture against her thundering chest. Wasn’t it just a couple weeks ago when she had professed her undying love for him and all was right in the world?

 

How had everything turned upside-down all of a sudden?

 

“…if… if.. you touch me... I’m scared that I’ll remember just how much I really love you… “ she choked softly on her breathless gasps as tears began to flood her eyes.

 

“.. if you touch me… I’m going to have to _save you.”_ Her knees fell to the cold asphalt floor as she wept with the overwhelming torment in her heart. The seraph had promised that she would never leave his side, but she knew that she would stop at nothing to make sure no harm ever came to her treasured protecto .  A single brush of his skin against hers might just crumble the last of her resolve to stay with him and risk his life.

 

“So please… just.. don’t touch me..”

 

The sight of her breaking caused chaos in his heart. All that Daryl yearned to do was to reach out to her with the ferocity of his touch and assuage the storm inside her with his warmth. Yet all he could do was clear his throat and attempt to dislodge the tightness in his breath.

 

“Just tell me you’re not thinking about it… please…” he begged, his words low and disdainful and completely laced with fear.

 

“Think about what?” she cried, completely distraught with the situation at hand. “Think about the fact that because of me, everyone I love is now in danger? Or the fact that, again, because of me, these… _Saviors…_ know where we are and can come anytime soon, if they’re not already outside our gates?”

 

“Tell me, Daryl! What shouldn’t I think about?” Beth sobbed bitterly, swiping the tears of her pearlescent cheeks in an angry stroke.

 

Daryl couldn’t help himself, and so he knelt down before the weeping woman and embraced her tightly in his arms. He would do anything to scorch away the guilt that had coiled within her ribs and take the burden of her existence in his shoulders.

 

“Just tell me you’re not thinkin’ bout leavin’ me...” he croaked, his voice as broken and shattered as his aching heart. He could deal with war… he would die gladly for the love he was fighting for. He could deal with the countless threats of his death… he had lived his entire life with that fear.

 

But he would not be able to bear the agony, should his beloved miracle choose to depart him on her own accord.

 

“I’ll do anything y’ want. I’ll fight anyone y’ need. But tell me you ain’t leavin me.”

 

It was all he could do not to grovel at her feet, his pleas dripping with despair for confirmation that Beth wasn’t actually considering the deranged woman’s offer.

 

Beth broke at his embrace, every muscle in her body aching with agony as she grabbed the fabric in his chest with whitened knuckles. “Of course I don’t want to leave you Daryl… but what other choice do I have?” she lamented, slow and torturous with her every syllable.

 

“You heard her… Negan will take everything we have if I don’t go… He’ll kill you all if he has to…”

 

“I’d rather die before I let him hurt you…”

 

The two of them laid petrified, shivering masses of stone in the middle of the street. Both of them melding in the shared sorrow from all that stood against them and their love. Beth caressed his jaws tenderly, her palms trembling as she begged with silver-blue shining eyes.

 

“Please Daryl… give me a reason to stay…”

It was the softest he had ever heard her speak, her words less of a whisper, rivaling that of the phantom ghost of hers that once haunted his brain.

 

He wanted to scream the long buried secret reverberating loud in his quaking lungs—wanted to shout as loudly as his soul would allow the words that would anchor her to his side forevermore so that she would not have any other choice but to heed his supplication and stay.

 

If there were ever any moment to do it, now would be the time.

 

“Beth… you’re my w----“

 

_BAM!_

The couple’s eyes scattered upwards as they searched for the origin of the gunshot sound. Beth’s eyes widened as the two of them realized just exactly where the gunfire came from.

 

“Rebecca!” She breathed, her heart skipping a beat in panic as she remembered the huntress alone with their leader.  Without wasting another second, the two of them broke into a sprint as they headed back to the infirmary where they had taken the woman hostage.

 

“Rick!” Daryl hollered, his crossbow raised and ready to unleash while the blonde warrior prepared her daggers. Their blood ran cold as they found not Rick, but Carol, lying unconscious and unmoving in a puddle of her own blood. The bed that once held the crimson vixen laid empty, with the railings broken, leaving no sign of the huntress who was now at large.

 

Beth rushed to the old woman’s side and cradled her in her lap while the hunter looked around for the tracks of the injured traitor. She was bleeding with a huge gash across her chest, but she remained breathing, as weak as her pulse remained. He wanted to run outside the building and search for tracks but Beth’s urgent call distracted him, forcing a more pressing matter in the forefront of his priorities.

 

“Daryl look!” The seraph cried as she pointed to an angry trail of vermillion carefully dragged before her eyes. The archer’s pupils narrowed as his gaze drifted from her fingers to the letters blazing with the blood of his comrade – a warning angrily scribbled against their walls. His blood ran cold at the threat, leaving no room for anything else in his soul other than trepidation and a thirst for blood and vengeance.

 

_RUN. RABBIT. RUN. –R_

Apparently, hell hath no fury than a deranged woman’s scorn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… I hope you have a little bit more insight with our OC’s motivation. She’s actually inspired from a comic book character from Negan’s group.. only I decided to give her more of a twist.
> 
>  If you have questions, I have answers. Please let me know what you think. Your reviews truly make my day!


	47. No Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth looks to Daryl for the strength she needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for your kind words and prayers. I’m feeling much better. Thank you for putting up with me. This is my thank you to all of you. I honestly don’t know where this came from, all of a sudden my muse headed a different direction and all this came out. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
>  LISTEN TO THE SONG and… uh… Note the M rating. ;)

 

 

 

# No Angel

_Remember once the things you told me_  
And how the tears ran from my eyes  
They didn't fall because it hurt me  
I just hate to see you cry  
Sometimes I wish we could be strangers  
So I didn't have to know your pain  
But if I kept myself from danger  
This emptiness would feel the same

_I ain't no angel, I never was_  
But I never hurt you, it's not my fault  
You see those egg shells, they're broken up  
A million pieces, thrown out across the ground

_Did you ever really love her_  
Or was it that you feared letting go  
You should have known that you could trust her  
But you pretend like I don't know

_I ain't no angel, I never was_  
But I never hurt you, it's not my fault  
You see those egg shells, they're broken up  
A million pieces, thrown out across the ground

_I want to tell you that I'm sorry_  
But that's not for me to say  
You can have my heart, my soul, my body  
If you can promise not to go away

_I ain't no angel, I never was_  
But I never hurt you, it's not my fault  
You see those egg shells, they're broken up  
A million pieces, thrown out across the ground

_-Birdy_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He was on his way towards the car, his every step urgent and unwilling to waste a second longer before they retrieved the medicine his family desperately needed… the medicine SHE so desperately needed. He was about to holler for his other companions so that they could begin their run, but his attention drifted to the sound of screaming near Cell Block A._

_‘No.’ he roared, loudly in his mind as he broke into a sprint towards the building where his angel laid ill. His heart lurched in panic as he assumed that the rest of the diseased have turned to the undead, leaving the seraph in graver danger._

_He slowed as he heard heated voices at the front of the building, but they weren’t the screams of terror he had anticipated. Instead, there was the leader, and the sister, standing together in fervent determination as they tried to convince the father to stand down._

_Their conversation was an intimate one, and he didn’t want to intrude, and so he made to turn around back to the gate. The next words he heard, however, froze his steps, and he found himself unable to move as he listened in on their argument, hidden behind the walls._

_The old man spoke._

_‘There’s so many times we haven’t been able to do anything to change what was happening—what was happening to us…. We wish we could, but we couldn’t…’_

_His eyes blazed with relentless determination, his will unwilling to bend to the whims of his concerned daughter and comrade._

_“This time, I can…. I know I can.” He continued, “So I have to.”_

_The sheriff responded, worry etched in his clenched jaws as he stepped towards the father with pleading arms. “Hershel please… we can wait.” But the man had already made his decision long before. The patriarch roared, demanding his voice to be heard as he rang out the truth in his scorching lungs. The archer eyes widened as he heard the old man’s fervent imploration._

_“LISTEN, DAMMIT!”_

_he thundered, unwilling to waste a second any longer._

_“You step outside, you risk your life! You take a drink of water, you risk your life! And nowadays you BREATHE AND YOU RISK YOUR LIFE! Every moment now… you don’t have a choice!”_

_The honestly in his words took the hunter’s breath away._

_“The only thing you can choose, IS WHAT YOU’RE RISKING IT FOR!”_

_‘What am I doing?’ The archer thought to himself, realizing that while his beloved angel’s father was intent on doing his best on saving her, he had been wasting precious moments that could make a world’s apart of a difference. He should be out there: risking his life for her. She was worth risking everything for. He treaded towards the car once more, beckoning the rest of his group to hurry to begin their run._

_What the archer failed to realize, was that there was another soul, who remained listening intently on her father’s words from the inside of the metal gate that was keeping her out of sight. She leaned her forehead on to the cool steel, as tears flowed in her eyes while the old man’s words seared into her heart with as much ardency as it had on her beloved’s._

_‘Now I can make this people hang on a little longer… I can save lives.”_

_The patriarch continued without missing a beat as he pointed towards the building with utmost ferocity._

_“That’s reason enough to risk mine.”_

_As she heard footsteps approach the door, she stumbled back into her cell, her body and spirit weak but her heart blazing with the words of wisdom that would forever be imprinted upon the very essence of her soul._

_***********************************_

Everyone around her scurried about their community, searching for a sign of their escaped prisoner. The sound of footsteps pounding against pavement echoed in their streets, but she remained there, silent… blank… frozen.

 

Her hands were cold and hard as stone as it encased the pale palms of the woman who laid unconscious on the bed before her. There was an angry line of scarlet blazing diagonally rom her chest to the side of her neck, packed and cleaned with gauze yet remained bleeding all the same. Beth’s ghostly grey eyes traced over each vivid line of copper that seeped through Carol’s bandages, fully knowing that all this, was entirely her fault.

 

Voices broke behind her, but the seraph remained petrified, intent on her silent vigil next to her injured companion.

 

‘Did you find anything?’ Rick urgently whispered to his second-in-command. The hunter swiped his hands against his hair in a hiss of frustration as he replied.

 

‘No. Saw her tracks out the gate and then she just fuckin’ disappeared. Sorry.’

 

The thought of that rabid woman free to roam about sent sparks of fury in his veins. Their leader felt the same as he gritted his teeth in anger, with the woman and with himself.

 

“I shouldn’t have left her alone with Carol.” He growled, kicking the chair standing beside him. “I’m the one at fault here.”

 

“Don’t need to play the blame game right now. If she’s out there, then that means that asshole is comin’… and she’s seen everything we have.” Daryl rumbled, his eyes darkening at the feeling of imminent doom. He didn’t like it when he felt like they were sitting ducks. He was a predator, not a prey… and he would be damned if he let another animal take what was his.

 

“It doesn’t help that we’re almost out of food either. That will take out half of our men for a run. I don’t think we have enough fighters.” Rick added to the mountain of trouble they were in. They were dangling in a perilous cliff and they all knew it, and his shoulders were crumbling from the heavy burden of his family’s fates.

 

“We’ll figure something out… We always do.” The huntsman murmured, wondering where his sudden optimism was coming from. Maybe he didn’t believe the words himself, but the embers of hope and determination sizzling in his chest were enough for him to will to fight.

 

The sheriff nodded disdainfully, heaving a huge breath of resignation for the night. His eyes sharpened at his brother as they concluded on their momentary agenda. “I’ll have everyone double-check to see if she’s still here and double our patrol for now, but we all have to meet up and talk about this tomorrow morning. I’ll take first watch.”

 

He stepped towards the unconscious warrior and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead as he bid goodbye. “We’ll get her back for this, Carol. I swear it.” His voice was low and tender, wracked with guilt at his failure as a protector. His eyes drifted from the injured woman to Beth, who remained completely motionless, with blank eyes unblinking for the woman.

 

Rick swallowed a cold coil of remorse and retreated back to the door. “ I know none of us are getting any sleep tonight… but try to get some rest.” He murmured low without facing the couple.

 

“Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.” And with that, the sheriff bid goodbye.

 

Daryl’s eyes drifted from the empty doorway to the despondent angel sitting in front of him in a state of catatonic shock. His darkening blue-gray irises traced over her trembling figure and all he saw was the rusted color of spattered blood caking on her scarred yet pearlescent skin. It had caked over the entirety of her flaxen hair, turning her crown of braids into a crimson halo of thorns. It was also spattered across her ethereal face, clotted all over her eyes and cheeks and lips in a mask of shame. But most of all, Carol’s blood dripped fresh all over the despairing seraphs quaking hands, and he knew that her cold, lifeless eyes were staring not at the woman but on the proof of her guilt on her tainted palms.

 

It pained his very core to see her like this, numb and terrified and sorrowful all the same. He knew what it felt to live with blood on their hands… he had done so for many years now, yet the single memory of her death always weighed heavily on his conscience.

 

He treaded swiftly towards her, gently gripping her shoulders to force the seraph to avert her eyes to his. “Beth… come on.” He crooned, softly beckoning the light in her eyes to return. The angel resisted, refusing to move an inch.

 

The door creaked open to make way for a highly worried man. His eyes dashed around the room until it landed on the unconscious warrior by Beth’s side. In a split second, he was by Carol’s side, taking her palms out of Beth’s as he placed it ardently on his lips.

 

“If you two don’t mind… I’d like to be alone with her for now.” Tobi whispered, his hands caressing the woman’s face as he took in the sight of her massive gun graze that marred across her ribs.

 

The archer nodded, completely understanding his need for privacy. He reached for Beth once again, only to find her unyielding in her vigil. A broken whisper escaped her lungs, two words in a lopping mantra as tears fell silently from her vacant, unblinking gaze.

 

_“My fault. My fault. My fault….”_

The murmured, without another thought in her grief stricken soul. It was the most exquisite form of self-destruction as her spirit howled at the moon at her shame and sorrow. He could not stand it, could not stand the shadows lurking around her, threatening to swallow her whole, and all he could do was lift her wilted body across his arms.

 

She did not resist. She couldn’t resist.

 

Because resistance would mean that she would have to expel energy, and all her energy have been scorched away little by little in all the days that have passed. She had nothing left in her now, her entire strength and will almost exhausted to the fullest extent, and all that was left fueling her was the embers of her angst.

 

‘My fault.. my fault… ‘ she continued whispering as her tears scalded at skin of his neck. He hushed her silent with the warmth of his lips as he pressed her even closer upon his chest. After nodding a final glance at his fallen comrade and silently vowing for vengeance for her sake, he carried his frozen angel out the building and headed back to the sanctity of their home.

 

\----------------------------------

The community was silent now, having assured that the traitor was no longer within their gates. The sounds of hushed whispers were muffled as he closed the entrance to his home, leaving him and his seraph in their solitary bubble, away from the harsh reality of the outside world.

 

Beth had calmed down slightly in the comforting warmth of her guardian’s arms, yet she remained limp and stricken with shame as he carried her upstairs. “More people are going to get hurt because of me…” she softly breathed, her eyes closed and furrowed against his skin.

 

“I ain’t lettin’ anyone else get hurt. “ he rasped, grazing his lips against her brows. “I promise.” The blood-spattered woman nodded, yet there was no certainty in her eyes. She just lay within him, cold, and scared and numb as she gazed on the marring liquid on her palms.

 

‘ _so much blood…’_ she breathed, her voice barely a whisper than the gust of winds.

 

The image of her cracked his heart wide open and suddenly he shared her pain more acutely, more intimately. He nestled her closer and make careful strides and all of a sudden, the sound of gushing water filled the air, echoing within the walls of the bathroom.

 

He placed her gently to her feet, allowing her palms to fall flat on the broadness of his thundering chest as she leaned against him for support.  Daryl didn’t know what to say… he never really did in times like these.

 

But he knew what she needed, and what she needed was for someone to purge her soul to purity once more.

 

With slow tentative fingers he grabbed her blood-spattered top and lifted it of her shoulders, exposing the luminescent skin of her body obscured with crimson streaks. Beth made no resistance, her spirit absolutely spent from the weariness in her bones.

 

Daryl shed the rest of her clothing in dear and careful strokes, until his angel stood bare before him, an ethereal canvas of red and cream. He made a motion to untangle to black strip of leather delicately hanging from the hollow of her graceful neck, but she halted him with her grip.

_“Don’t.”_ whispered, her eyes for the first time showing a miniscule spark from beyond the haze of her melancholy. “I don’t ever take it off…”

 

The archer nodded, instead motioning to undo the braids of her hair until her locks flowed beautifully down to her back in waves, despite the streaks of crimson that stained it all. She wrapped her arms around herself, attempting to keep the pervading cold at bay, until he reached for her, and led her into the warm cleansing waters that filled the tub.

 

The water was deliciously warm and fragrant, with suds of honeysuckle heavy in the sultry air. She took a large steadying breath as the sensation filled her senses. After a passing minute, the hunter followed her into the tub, ignoring the splashes of liquid overflowing in its brim. He nestled her in between his legs, her back against his front as he absentmindedly kissed her nape in soothing circles.

 

“You’re stronger than this Beth…” he whispered, his hot breath sharpening her senses as it sent sparks of electricity down her spine, and pulling her to the light. “Come back to me…”

 

His arm wraps around her shoulders, reaching for the blood clotted in her palms as he tenderly washed of the grime away from her skin. It reminded them of a time not too long ago, when he had offered his battered soul to hers and seeped the blood in her hands to his.

 

She closes her eyes and allows the moment of intimacy to wash over her, reveling in the feeling of being so exposed yet being so cherished all at the same time. It was moments like this when she felt completely consumed by her love for him and all she could feel was the fire in her veins as his soul gave her fuel to her strength. A soft whimper escaped her as she felt her beloved companion cleanse and purify every inch of her body, until her and her spirit glowed untainted once more.

 

They didn’t speak any longer. They couldn’t.

Sometimes, not speaking said more than all the words in the world, and in this moment, it spoke an eternity filled with love.

 

It was an excruciating mercy, setting her soul on fire. The way his fingers glided all over her… her hair, her neck, her breasts, her stomach and her thighs with innocent motions was a cruel balm to her wounds.  He doesn’t try to kiss her, doesn’t try to look at her face. All he does is carve his utter devotion to her, purifying every inch of her body without an ounce of desire nor selfishness in his heart.

 

That was when she knew….

 

Being selfless in love is the only true sign of being hopeless in love… and she realized what she had to do.

\------------------------------------

 

The two of them felt slightly better, now that they have washed away the troubles of the day, yet a silent uneasiness remained coiled inside their gut. There was a war looming, and they both knew it, and no amount of warm water could ever pacify the fear the ravaged their bones.

 

Beth sat at her side of the bed, her eyes gleaming silver from the rays of the waning moon. It would be a few hours before dawn, judging from the gradient of black and violet haze that was painted over the starry sky.

 

“Do you really think she’s gone?” the seraph murmured as she searched about the empty streets. The archer settled in the mattress beside her, wrapping one of his sinewy arms around her shoulders while he placed a kiss upon the scar at her temple.

 

“Seems like it..” he replied softly. He honestly didn’t know if Rebecca’s sudden departure was a good thing or a bad thing. All he knew was that either way, he would have to fight tooth and nail to ensure that Beth remained safe by his side.

 

The aurulent rogue knew better however. Despite their contrasting differences, she understood the flame-haired woman more than she’d like to admit. Beth didn’t know why… but she did. It was as if they were the opposite ends of a spectrum, but they were of the same kin.

 

Somehow, the goddess couldn’t help but feel the gravity between her destiny and that of the fiery huntress at large.

 

Her contemplation broke when she heard the mournful tone of his voice.

 

“Beth… I…” he stuttered, finding it hard to reach from within him to find the right words to say. He tightened his hands into a fist, digging his nails into his skin so hard that the sting of its bite drew rivulets of blood.

 

“What is it, Daryl?” she whispered, shifting her body so that she was faced completely towards him, showering the disdained archer with her full attention as she glided her thumb across his jaws.

He couldn’t help but lean in to her touch, and finally, her lips parted and he exhaled the syllables yearning to get out of his chest.

 

“Do y’remember the last night we had together? At the morgue?”

 

Beth searched around the catalogues of her memories, but she found very few details to grab a hold to. “I remember pig’s feet and peanut butter…” she replied, confused at why he would bring the moment up. It was unlike him to remind her of their times together, as he allowed her to recover the fragments of herself on her own.

 

Daryl shook his head. “Nah… not the dinner… the night… when I thought there was a dog…” it broke him to bring such a terrible moment up, for it was the last of his existence that he remembered until a year after when the miracle returned to his side.

 

The seraph mournfully shook her head in return, finding no recollection what so ever of the aforementioned dog.

 

She didn’t need to fret however, because whatever memory she had lost, remained vibrant and vivid in his heart. His lips parted in rough breaths as he stared out the window once again.

 

“You told me that night… you told me you weren’t gonna leave me… but I made a mistake. I told you to go, told you to run and save yourself because the horde was too big for us t’fight. Y’had a bad ankle then… I couldn’t make you stay…”

 

He remembered the small moments when he had bandaged her injured foot by himself. He had never cared for anyone that tenderly before.

 

“After I got away from the horde, I looked for you… looked for you everywhere, and then I heard this car and I saw your bag on the floor and I knew… I knew you had gone.”

 

Beth continued to listen intently, her heart tremoring as she recalled the broken echoes of his screams as he called out to her from the darkness. She had never heard her name spoken like that before…. As if all the anger and fear and loneliness in the universe had collided with each other in a single shattering syllable--- _Beth._

 

“Do you know I chased after you that night? Ran as fast as my feet could carry me for a whole day till I just fell to the ground….” Daryl croaked, haunted by the lasting memory of his failure to his prize. “Told myself.. ‘This is what y’ get asshole. Cause you made her leave.’”

 

“I almost lost y’ for good after that.”

 

A heavy silence floated between them, until the archer reached for her palms and grabbed it tightly against his chest. “What I’m trying to say is… this time, I ain’t beggin’ you to leave…. This time.. I’m begging you… _stay_.”

 

She wanted to say yes, wanted to scream it to the ends of the earth, but the word gnawed violently at her throat, searing her in excruciating pain.

_‘Please don’t do this to me.’_ She cried loud inside her mind. ‘ _You’re killing me inside.’_

Instead, she leans in a places her lips over his, slipping her warm tongue into his eager mouth. Her tongue moves against his slowly, tasting it first as it begins to tangle with his. Daryl breathes her in deeply, allowing the scent of honey and amber to wash over is senses, and finds himself unable to resist her or deny her this one kiss. He grabs each side of her face and presses her forcefully against his with a parching thirst for more, and it was all she could do before she desperately dragged him down on top of her while she laid pressed against the mattress and his chest without ever breaking their kiss.

 

Their mouths clashed desperately together, but their body remained completely still, both of them attempting to sink into each other’s solidness to anchor them away from the dark. Daryl pulls back slightly because the feel of her beneath him was completely overwhelming his every essence. Nothing has ever felt as perfect as the ardency of her lips, and he knew that his will was not strong enough to resist any further should she insist upon her desire much more.

 

He decides to indulge, to test the waning boundaries of his will and see where his limits stretched. It was cruelty on his part to savor her, yet it was also a beautiful mercy as he delved into her throat for more.

 

As soon as his lips separated from her skin, Beth looks up into the archer’s eyes, smoldering silver-blue and pulls his lips back to hers. He pushes her further against the mattress, kissing her harder this time and for the next minutes, the two of them laid completely lost in what feels like sheer perfection, until the archer felt a broken sob escape the seraph’s lungs.

 

He parted away from her urgently, his eyes wide with shock and fear of having hurt the woman underneath him. A massive tremor pierced through his heart as he found Beth softly trembling inside his embrace, an excruciating type of agony branded on the creases of her tearful face.

 

“What’s wrong?” he rasped with gravel on his throat. “Why are you crying?”

 

He would never forgive himself if he had unintentionally caused her any sort of harm. The seraph shook her head in shame, averting his gaze as more tears fell from her eyes. More sobs broke from her lips and Daryl couldn’t help but brush her dampened hair away so that he could find the source of his angel’s angst.

 

“Tell me…”

 

The blonde shook her head as a bittersweet smile spread on her swollen lips. “I’m cryin’ because I’m tired… Daryl… I’m so tired.”

“I’m crying because I know you’re going to stop again… and I need you so bad right now.”

 

“I need you so bad, that I can’t even breathe…”

 

There was no lust in her tone, nor were there any embers of desire. The truth was simpler than the mechanics of carnality that was engraved upon the instincts of men.

 

She needed him. Desperately. In a way that she needed his soul to meld with hers. Needed his touch to set fire on her veins and scorch away the traces of any sins that had tarnished her bones.  Needed the confirmation of his love in motions that mere words could never match.

 

_“Can’t we just live tonight Daryl?”_ She breathed, broken and desperate as she allowed her tears to glide down his palms. “ _I’m so tired of just trying to survive…”_

It should have been easy enough for him to resist her, she was merely asking him after all. There was no seduction in her voice, no lust in her eyes, no beguiling attempt to trick him into abandoning his will.

 

All that Beth did was tremble beneath him, her eyes gleaming with complete and utter despair and melancholy, an emptiness, a void beneath the blackened pupils that only his love can bring back to life. Yet, the passion simmering in her longing gaze undid him, more than her bare body ever could.

 

 Because in the end, she wasn’t merely an object for his desire. He needed her like the moon needed the sun to shine, needed her wings to wrap around his so that he might feel what it was like to take flight. Needed her with such potency that he too might just break if she didn’t put the pieces of him together with her fevered angelic touch.

 

He didn’t know what made it happen, didn’t know what changed his mind. All that Daryl realized was the inevitable truth of their destinies entwined: A life without drowning in the ocean of Beth Greene’s love was a life not worth living, and that he would much sooner die than have to endure a second longer parching for her warmth.

 

“Tell me what you want Beth..” he mumbled, strained and terrified as he shook in restraint above her chest. Through gritted teeth he whispered, his eyes blazing with a fire that the angel had spent too long without.

 

“I need to hear you say it.”

 

His eyes blazed at her pink, glossy lips, watching carefully as it parted and the sweetest heart-song escaped the pearls of her tongue.

 

“Please…. “ she breathed, imploring with her fervent eyes.

 

“Make love with me, Daryl Dixon…”

 

That was all it took, and he was undone. The archer crashed his lips against her honeyed mouth, burning with more urgency than they have ever experienced in their life. Beth gasped, losing her breath until her lungs filled with the air from his, encircling her with the inebriating cloud of cigarettes and forests and leather and him.

 

Beth should have been mortified that she had been acing so desperate for him, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Not when Daryl was finally kissing her like a man dying of thirst and she was the only droplet of water that could her salve the arid heat in his core.

  
And, oh, God, she didn't want it to end.

 

As his mouth continued to devour hers, his hands moved, too, skimming down her neck and along her shoulders, leaving fire in the wake of his touch. His fingers caught the hem of her white oversized shirt and tugged it up her arms to her head, and in the next instant, his mouth was on her bared breast, sucking hard, while his tongue flicked and swirled around its pink tender peaks..  
  
Then she felt his hand between her widened legs, traveling up the inside of her thigh until he reached the elastic band of her panties. Undeterred, he ripped the offending fabric into shreds, until his fingers were gliding against the pool of honey at the apex of her trembling thighs.

 

He paused for a moment, and she almost sobbed as she expected him to change his mind. Instead, Daryl threaded his fingers around her the wild tousled golden waves of silk and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

 

“You’ll tell me… you’ll tell me to stop if it’s too much, right?” he whispered low, a part of him unable to let go of the mortal terror that this might be the point of no return. He needed to be able to trust her, needed to know that she would alert him before he pushed her too far to the brink of death.

 

“I trust you Daryl…. I’m not going to break…”

 

Except that she truly might.

 

He tried to ignore the whispers in his head, as he insisted on his pleas. It was the only way he could break free from the shackles of his restraint. The seraph sighed, giving the archer a peck before she finally conceded.

 

“If it’s too much, I promise I’ll tell you to stop.”

 

It was all he needed to hear, and before she could regain her breath, The archer buried his face against her neck, the erotic brush of his breath against her skin arousing her all over again. "I fuckin’ need you," he said in a voice that sounded like pure gravel. "I’ve been needing you too long."  
  
Pulling her breast deeper into his mouth, he glided a calloused finger along her glistening folds. She bit his bottom lip with a hitched breath as she felt him push a long finger inside her. “Oh please..” she crooned, her voice the only dulcet tones reverberating in the cold autumn air.

 

He tortured her slowly, plunging deep inside her with one finger, and then with two, his eyes carefully studying the vermillion flush of her moonlit skin, wary of any sign of her distress. Only, her lips parted wantonly, her brows creasing not with pain but with burning pleasure.

 

A slow confidence built inside him, steeling his resolve and he increased his pace, lavishing her with his practiced hands until the peaked in her desire. Beth would have none of it however, needing her pleasure to about along with his and not a moment sooner. She grabbed his wrists away from her, and slowly tasted herself as she sucked on the sweet saltiness of his fingers down her throat.

 

"Hurry, please..”  the angel murmured, giving pause to his rapidly thrumming heart. Without hesitation, she reached for buttons of his sleeveless black shirt and slips it off his shoulders, letting it crumble to the floor, and then turns again to undo the clasps of his straining pants.

 

He  groaned when she wrapped her fingers around his thick, impressive erection and gave it a squeeze, cursing beneath his breath at the overwhelming sensation of it all.  
  
Daryl pushed her hand away so he could sheath himself, hoping against hope that the mercy of heaven might see them through while they breached the threshold of imminent doom.  


Instinctively, she locked her ankles around his waist, and gasped in tremulous sighs as he plunged inside her slowly to the hilt. He was so large that the first thrust was almost painful, for it had been too long, but as soon as he began to move, she softened around him and unadulterated pleasure began to vibrate through her in overwhelming waves.

 

He thrusts once, cautiously. He thrusts again, and he's gone, his angel off into the careening nowhere. He lives for seconds in that soaring agonizing perfection at the collision of their flesh.

 

“ _Ooohhh… ‘_ Beth moaned, lost in the crashing waves of burning thundering in her veins. She grabs his back with rigid fingers, dragging down the skin of his spine in red painful streaks that only added fuel to the longing in the archer’s core.

 

She writhed beneath him, mewling at the slick length of him sliding in and out of her, the granite hardness of his body straining toward hers, the demanding passion of his kisses, all enveloping her in a haze of pure ecstasy.

 

The way they made love was raw and primitive, unleashing an equally untamed side of her she never knew she possessed. She welcomed every frenzied lunge, every rough, driving thrust that pushed her higher. He was pouring all his love into her, in every marrow of her bones, like he feared that he would lose his angel in an instant, should the moment ever cease.

 

“Harder, Daryl.” The angel demanded, and he was but a slave to her desires.

 

Daryl drove deep into her, pounding in relentless assault as his taut stomach leveed him into a new level of strength. Beth almost screamed at the blinding ferocity of his adoration, ravaged by the sensation of flesh colliding against heated flesh.

 

“You’re my angel, you know that?” the archer hissed, allowing the beads of sweat to drip from his brows to the swells of her pearlescent breaths. Her lips trembled as she choked back another moan, clutching at his sinewed shoulders and digging her fingers into the muscles of his back as an irrepressible tension spiraled tighter and tighter within her.

 

They were out of control, desperate for each other in every way. Fading in and out of their bodies until they have embedded their brand under each other’s skins, and he ended where she began.

 

 It's this, only this that ever mattered. They were lost to each other. They were no one. Obliterated. There was nothing else at all. The archer fell into an ecstatic burning harmedness, losing, lost, unmade, while the angel soared into gleaming bliss, spiraling, unraveled, untamed. They crashed together violently, longing and needing to drown in each other like it was their last and only chance to ever collide with each other’s hearts.

 

She felt the flash of heat again, followed by another and another as he continued his ravaging of her core, and she could not stop the noise from escaping her as she began to tremble within his arms.

 

The angel surreptitiously cried, holding on for dear life as torrents of electricity threatened to escape her very core. In an instant his fingers were on the delicate bud of flesh between her legs, pressing in tight circles while he sheathed himself within her mercilessly without relent and her eyes broke wide open as she cried out in the heaven of it all.

 

And she fell. God she fell.

 

Down, down from a floating precipice to the center of where all her passions unfurled. There were no tears, but she sobbed, again and again, seared around the heat of a convulsing world and the wet mess of contractions that piled up inside her like a storm.

 

“I love you… Daryl,  I love you… I love you…”

 

She whispered breathlessly as she bit down the bottom of his lips and he dissolved inside her.

“I fuckin love you Beth.” The archer groaned, as he tensed and shuddered inside her. He latched ono her lips, thrusting his tongue to taste the cherries in hers. Beth clutched the hair on both sides of his head and kissed him back deeply, riding out her orgasm as he gave in to his, the fire scorching in their blood consuming them whole through the ashes of their grief.

 

How Daryl had ever convinced himself that he could live without this… live without the entirety of her love… he would never know. He spilled his seed deep inside her, giving her lascivious pleasure as his warmth filled her belly, and his head collapsed to the crook of her neck.

 

Wrapped in each other’s arms, sated and spent, they floated slowly back to reality in the same bed where once they had not dare think about the possibility of feeling whole once again.  She winced as he withdrew away from her, only to be assuaged once again by the murmured whispers of adoration filling her ears. She had not broken, had not faltered, in their storm of desire. And in this space around them, sacred or otherwise… they basked in the haze of their collision, finding comfort where there once was none.

 

She twisted her head sideways, her eyes burning with sweet sorrow as her lips grazed against his in a tender touch.

 

“I love you Daryl… don’t you ever forget that…” she breathed, melancholic in her gleaming silver tears. The archer’s brows furrowed in confusion, his heart lurching with some unknown pain that he could barely discern in his angel’s cerulean speckled eyes.

 

_“Why do I get the feeling that you’re saying goodbye?” ‘_

 

he mourned, his throat strained and cracking as he seared his fervor into her soul. His fingers tangled around hers, desperate in his clutch as he kissed it earnestly against the stubble of his lips.

 

“I’m not…” she breathed, though the trembling of her lips almost gave her away.

 

_“Don’t you know you’re all that I have?”_ he pleaded, his heart shattering as he saw the intent that she desperately tried to mask away from his.

 

“I’m not saying goodbye Daryl.” The angel murmured, brushing his fringes away from his eyes so that they could stare at each other, unhindered. “I promise…”

 

He saw the truth in her eyes, and finally, the hunter felt himself relax. The angel brushed her lips against his brows repeatedly, crooning soft tunes of poignant notes as the two of them lay together with both his arms tight around her waist.

 

He wouldn’t let her slip away. He wouldn’t allow it, even in his dreams.

 

It was only when the aurulent seraph was assured that her beloved protector had drifted completely into exhausted sleep did she allow the words in her mind to escape, finally taking air in her lungs as it spilled from her lips to his…

 

_‘I hate goodbyes…’_ she whispered in the air.

 

And from somewhere in the recesses of her memories, she could almost hear his voice answer in the same sorrow from the past .

 

_‘Me too…’_

_\---------------------------------------_

 

He awoke with a start as he tightened his clutch against her waist only to grab on to thin cold air. His body jolted upwards, realizing the absence of the seraph who was once laying in his arms.

_NO._

His heart lurched in mortal terror as the darkness enclosed upon him. There were no footsteps in his house, no other presence to be found.

 

_No. NO. NO. NO. NO._

The archer hastily dressed himself, and inspected every room in his house, but found no one—no angel, no light, no hope.

 

Her compound bow was nowhere to be found, nor were her daggers or her clothes.

 

“BETH!” he screamed, panicked and broken in complete desperation as he raced outside his house.

 

_This isn’t happening. Tell me this isn’t happening._

_Maybe this just a dream--- no maybe this is a nightmare._

All he saw was bleakness as his pulse intensified with every anguished breath. But then, right at the bottom of his porch steps he found a familiar glimmer of something metallic that stood out against the dark concrete ground. His heart skipped a beat as he recognized the singular piece of jewelry, hastily thrown at the ground next to a crumpled piece of paper adorned with droplets of blood. But it’s other counterpart was missing.

 

Trembling fingers reached for the metal, along with the note, his knuckles whitening in fury as he read each menacingly scribbled word and the air that he breathed ignited in white hot fire as he clenched his fist ferociously against the silver in his palms. Drops of blood dripped from his quaking hands to the ground, the item digging in deep within his flesh in a blinding pain he chose to ignore as the words bristled in his core.

 

=========================================================

 

_HER HEART WILL BLEED RED,_

_HER LIPS WILL TURN BLUE._

_THIS RING IS VERY LONELY._

_MAYBE YOU ARE TOO?_

_IF YOU WANT HER TO LIVE,_

_THEN YOU’LL COME ALONE_

_I BURIED HER UNDER_

_A HOUSE OF WATER AND STONE._

_-R_

 

===================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehee... I'm cruel I know. But things are never as simple as they seem.   
> DOn't forget to let me know if you liked this chapter.


	48. All I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth finds the irony in her situation, as Daryl attempts to save her life in her attempt to save his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just to let you guys know. I did my best to make this all into one chapter but it just didn’t fit right, and so I split it in half to better flesh out what’s going to happen next.  I’m sorry if I missed my schedule but I rewrote this chapter four times from scratch just to build it to where I want it to go. So I do hope you enjoy.. and as always, let me know what you guys think. ;)

 

# All I Want

 _All I want is nothing more_  
To hear you knocking at my door  
'Cause if I could see your face once more  
I could die a happy man I'm sure  
  
When you said your last goodbye  
I died a little bit inside  
I lay in tears in bed all night  
Alone without you by my side  
  
But if you loved me  
Why'd you leave me?  
Take my body  
Take my body  
All I want is,  
And all I need is  
To find somebody.  
I'll find somebody like you.  
  
Oh oh  
  
So you brought out the best of me,  
A part of me I've never seen.  
You took my soul and wiped it clean.  
Our love was made for movie screens.  
  
But if you loved me  
Why'd you leave me?  
Take my body,  
Take my body.  
All I want is,  
And all I need is  
To find somebody.  
I'll find somebody.

 _-Kodaline_  
  
\----------------------------------------------

_“Come out.” She hissed, recognizing the familiar footsteps that could only belong to a fellow hunter._

_A streak of crimson emerged from the shadows, a glint of a gun shimmering against the rays of sunrise in the palms of a bruised and injured woman._

_“I knew you’d still be here.” Beth growled, narrowing her gaze until only the black in her eyes shone through. “I should kill you for what you did to Carol.”_

_“Oh come on…” the scarlet vixen chuckled, closing the distance between the moon goddess and herself. “I didn’t pull the trigger… that bitch did. Besides… the bullet just grazed her didn’t it?” She batted her eyelashes innocently, her molten Amber eyes gleaming with mischief at the thought of the woman in pain._

_“You’re lucky that I need you to take me to Negan.”_

_Her arms were tight and coiled up, itching to let go of the string that would send a bolt straight through the redhead’s skull. She wanted to kill her. Wanted the vile and disgusting words spewing out of this devil’s mouth to stop, once and for all._

_“Oh… so you changed your mind after all... is it because of loverboy?” Rebecca chuckled, a sinister snarl seething out of her bared fangs._

_A large exhale escaped from the seraph’s lungs, and she closed her eyes, steadying herself until the crashing wave of anguish that choked her at the thought of the man she betrayed had dissipated._

_“Everybody gets what they want. You get to be the hero, Negan gets me and my family get to be safe .”_

_“Oh come on… you don’t have to make this so easy for me.” The vixen purred salaciously. She was planning on kidnapping the blonde after all, and now, she wouldn’t even need to break a sweat.  “You’re taking all the fun out of this.”_

_“And I’ve been making so many plans…”_

_Beth had no patience for the demented woman’s silly little games. She wanted this over with, so that she could return to her lover’s side in peace._

_“Either you take me to Negan, or you can kill me now.” She replied, ready for combat if it came down to it. “But I would decide now if I were you. Unless you want my people to find out that you’re still here.”_

_The flame-haired woman grinned, and the click of metal filled both women’s ears. She stepped closer to the blond, the barrel of the gun steady on her brows despite the bleeding injury in her shoulder. “Then I should just kill you, right now.” she sneered._

_The gun was almost point-blank to her face, and Beth found her muscles priming for a counter attack. Rebecca broke into a laugh, however, and dropped her gun to her side with manic tears in her eyes._

_“I’m not gonna kill you, rabbit.”  her words light and playful as the howling wind threw waves of crimson silk floating in the air.  Beth relaxed momentarily, doing her best to stop the snarl that was forming on her vehement lips. “Negan wants a new wife, and I’m going to give it to him.”_

_“So what are you waiting for? Let’s go.”_

_“Fine.” She hissed in reply. Rebecca made a motion to holster her gun back to her belt, her lips tightened as she nodded at the rogue. She reached for the blonde’s shoulders as she began to lead the way to her secret hideaway, making sure that their steps remained silent and their shadows remained unseen._

_The scarlet vixen smiled cloyingly, suddenly halting to a pause at their silent crouch._

_“But wait… you can’t be Negan’s wife yet, can you?”_ She sighed with malicious intent. Beth halted on her steps, her eyes narrowing at the sudden change in tone of the woman’s speech.

 

“What? What are you talki---” she replied in confusion.

_Before she could react, the huntress slammed the handle of her gun to the fragile area of her skull. Beth gasped in surprise, as she tried to defend herself, but the huntress proved to be too quick. With another growl, Rebecca grabbed the angel’s hair and slammed her head against the wall. Beth collapsed on the ground with a force._

_“You see… my husband doesn’t like to share his women, doesn’t like them with strings.”_

_The flame haired woman smiled victorious, lifting the seraphs unconscious face up slightly as she crouched to grip her jaws._

_“So let’s cut your all your strings first, little rabbit.. Let’s get rid of your leash before you get a new one”_

_And with a final huff, the deranged woman laughed silently in the air, relishing the taste of bile in her lips and the trickling of blood from her shoulder to her fingers in a delicious snarl, because now,_

_The Real Hunt has begun._

_\---------------------------------------------------_

His hand was bleeding with how tightly he was clutching the ring in his palms, it’s diamond carving a wound in his flesh that grounded him against his whirling wrath.

 

_She had been inside their home. She had been planning this all along. And she took Beth._

Daryl’s lungs were burning, its agonizing ache radiating from his chest to his throat be he did not care. He had ran far longer in pursuit of his angel before. He would do it again… and this time he would never stop. Complete terror was blinding him as the scribbled words reverberated in his head.

_Buried her. Buried her. Under a house of water and stone…_

There was only one source of water within their area, and he had fortunately crossed upon its path not too long ago. Could it be? His mind flitted to the memory of the tree house that they took shelter upon during the recent storm.

 

What were the chances that the house that the huntress was talking about, was the very same hut?

 

He paused, only for a split second, to carve a notch in the trunk of a nearby tree, taking the momentary pause as a chance to regain his breath. He had no time to waste, however, and so he broke into a vicious sprint upstream the river once more.

 

“I’m coming Beth… _I’m coming for you.”_

He huffed desperately in the air as he tried to ignore the agonizing pounding of terror and dread in his heart. He begged the heavens to grant him more speed and strength, wondering if the deranged vixen truly had buried Beth underground. His ribs ached at the thought of the woman he loved so dearly, suffocating on gravel and soil while she clawed herself out of her very own grave.

 

“Why would you do this Beth!” he hissed, nowhere in the air as streaks of grey clouded his fearful gaze. He had given her all of his heart, given her every fiber of his existence and bowed to her every will… and yet… none of that was ever enough to make her stay. He knew it…. He’s always known it. Yet for some reason, he had blinded himself into a delusion that she believed that he was enough…

 

Clearly, it wasn’t so.

 

_“Don’t be silly Daryl.”_

His pulse skipped a beat in complete shock as the phantom image of his angel appeared out of nowhere, sprinting side by side with him. She was wearing her braided ponytail, the way she never did anymore, and her shirt… that yellow shirt with which his hands carefully peeled off her body the very night when he had pledged forever to her soul.

 

“What are you doing here?” he gasped, astonished at the hallucination of his beloved whom he had not seen since Beth’s actual return. The ghostly blonde smiled knowingly, floating along his stumbling sprint.

 

“I’m here because you’re alone…. And you never could make it alone… can you?”

 

He scoffed at her statement, ignoring the rivulets of hot muggy sweat that was trickling down his skin. “You’re the one who left me… again.”

 

The pale ghost trembled, her lips morose and her eyes sorrowful for the situation at hand. “I’m here aren’t I? I never left you… Not once.”

 

“Then why’d you do this to me, Beth? I begged you…”  his voice was pure gravel, pained and tortured by her sudden departure.

 

Beth’s phantom shook her head, closing her eyes as she drifted in the wind along the archer. “Tell me… if you were in my position… what would you do?” It was a loaded question and he knew it, and for once he found no coherent answer that would satisfy him. Because the truth was, his life bore no meaning to him and he would gladly exchange his miserable existence for the life of his other half.

 

It didn’t mean that her decision hurt him any less.

 

A painful ball of fire scorched in his throat which she swallowed against the protestation of his heaving lungs. He didn’t need to reply to the angel. She was but a figment of his thoughts after all. She knew…

 

“I did this because I love you… more than you know…”

 

His breath was broken as the pieces of his heart poured out of his lips in sharp, bitter shards.

 

_“… but…. you promised me…”_

His steps slowed as the vision of the old treehouse appeared in the horizon. With his crossbow at the ready, his eyes narrowed, sweeping around the area for a trace of the two missing women. There was none however, and he found himself inside the wooden hut which laid as empty as when they had left it.

 

‘You’re in the wrong place you know…’ the wisp of his angel murmured, her eyes worried in a mist of ocean-blue. “The note said ‘water and _STONE.’_  not water and wood.

 

_‘You’re running out of time… look again.’_

Daryl kicked the ground as he dropped from the ladder of the tree. For some reason he just knew that water meant the river, but there was not a shadow of any stone in sight. The panic tightened in his chest, as images of his seraph running out of air poured more dread in his veins.

 

Once again, the ghost of Beth sang in the air. ‘Just remember, my love…. I did this all to protect you….’

 

The archer rubbed his eyes with utter frustration, every bone in his body quaking with the fear of failure. He was going to kill Rebecca when he finds her, and the was the only thought that tethered him back to concentration.

 

The roaring of the river caught his attention and his eyes traveled upstream. An idea broke into his mind.

 

‘Go on then.’ Her shadow whispered, breathing into his mind the words that would fuel him to a mad race against time. ‘I’m waiting…’

 

Making another notch at the trunk of the tree where the hut laid atop off, the archer began his pursuit once more, pounding against the crumbling ground with all his might and strength, hoping against hope that his destiny and hers may not be as cruel as to part them away from each other once again.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

The stench hit her before the pain, and she found herself hesitantly rising from her state of oblivion. Her head ached liked it had never ached before and all that she could hear was a high pitched ringing, resounding in her ears, but most of all, she wanted to throw up. It was an assault to her senses, as the putrefying brew of human waste, garbage and decomposing flesh ravaged her nostrils. She heaved dryly, forcing to contents of her stomach flurrying out her lips but all that escaped was the bitterness of acid.

 

Beth tried to wipe away the bile at her lips but then she realized that her arms hung motionless above her, restrained by a rope at both wrists while her body dangled back and forth against a rusty overhead pipe, with nothing but a fraying cord wrapped around the both of her arms as a tether. She was precariously hanging, putting all of her willowy weight at her strained shoulders while a stream of liquid gushed a few feet below her. The pain overwhelmed her senses all of a sudden, and she couldn’t help but cry out loud, thrashing in the middle of the air yet finding no surface to relieve her of her pain.

 

“Oh good, you’re finally awake.” Rebecca sighed, as she kicked a nearby rat towards the foul waters. Her lips looked pale and exhausted, with a stream of blood trickling down her arms from the injury at her shoulders. The rest of her clothing was marred by gore and muck, spattering all around her tan complexion. She looked undeterred by it however, flicking the crimson rivulets in the air as she bared a toothy grin from below the hanging angel.

 

“I was beginning to worry that I popped your brain or something…” she laughed.

 

Beth growled voraciously against the woman, her heart racing a thousand miles a minute at the agony of being restrained. “What are we doing here?” she spat, equaling the venom in her tongue as the vixen before her. Beads of sweat clung on to her skin and she was sure that her shoulders would pop out of their sockets at any second, but the seraph was determined to hide her pain away from the huntress.

She would not give her any satisfaction with her silly little games.

 

The redhead replied with a nasty cluck of her tongue. “We’re here because you and I both have some unfinished business, before we can go back to Negan.”

 

“You see… I only came to your sorry little camp to put you down. I figured… if you died then my husband would forget all about you and I get to stay as his favorite wife…” Rebecca confessed, eyeing the hanging woman with an envious glare as she remembered all the times that her spouse went on and on about the mysterious angel that had formidably earned his respect.

 

“But then I realized, where’s the fun in killing one sheep when you can kill a whole flock?” the huntress laughed, her eyes gleaming manically at her hatred towards the people of Beth’s community. “Wouldn’t Negan just love me so much more, if I hand him your family on a platter along with his precious new toy?”

 

Beth’s eyes narrowed at the woman, her blood bubbling with silent rage at the threat to the people she loved. “You said Negan would leave my people alone if I came with you.”

 

Rebecca laughed at the young blonde’s naivety. “I said _MAYBE_ he would leave your people alone… but you know… how tempting would it be for him to take over your group when he finds out that they have no food or no fighters? I would say that it would just be too… _irresistible._ Don’t you think?”

 

Beth forced a vicious snarl out of her heaving lungs. “We have plenty of fighters .” the blonde challenged, refusing to give the traitor any satisfaction of seeing the fear coiling in her soul. The huntress laughed even harder, the harsh pitch of her voice echoing loud against the labyrinth of tunnels, pipes and filthy water from which they hid.

 

“Not for long…. Because I’m going to kill them all… after I get rid of your rabid wolf first.”

 

This time, Beth couldn’t help the genuine hiss that roared out of her at the mention of her beloved archer. Her voice boomed loud as she trashed against the pipe that was supporting all of her weight while she dangled painfully in mid-air.

 

 _“DON’T YOU DARE PLAY YOUR FUCKING GAMES WITH DARYL!”_ she roared, threads of red simmering in the corners of her vision at the imminent threat to her beloved’s safety. Her skin was welting at her wrists as she squirmed in her state of restraint, digging deeper into her wrists until crimson began to trickle down her arms.

 

The villainous woman clucked her tongue at the woman in pain, using her palms to press against her ankles so that she would sway even higher in the air, causing the angel an insurmountable amount of agony and torture.

 

“Don’t worry! I’m doing you a favor here.” Rebecca huffed nonchalantly, enjoying every grimace and violent shivering that radiated from Beth’s body. “Either way you look at it… _Daryl will have to die.”_  Her eyes turned cold as she placed a pale palm across her shoulder injury, which the archer had clawed open during his trance of seething rage. “And he will….”

_“_ You should be happy! We’re killing your mutt _my way!_ It’ll be slower… and he’ll probably cry… and beg… and it’ll be very painful….” She sighed wistfully into the putrid air.

 

“…. but I promise you…  it’s still preferable than how Negan handle’s things.”

 

A vicious tremor traveled down the angel’s spine, this time not out of pain but out of complete and utter terror. She knew what Negan’s way was. She had seen it with her very own eyes. It was a searing image scorched in her brain that she could never get out, and the very memory made her thirst to escape that camp all over again in a blaze of gas and fire.

 

“Anytime now, he’ll be here.” Rebecca spoke excitedly, as she turned her back away from the blonde, and headed towards a large metal valve across the stone wall. She kicked another vermin, squeaking under the grime of her boots and glided her palms across the valve’s surface ominously, waiting for the perfect time to unlatch it and serve its purpose.

 

“And when he does, You’re going to realize that I’m not the only one who’s been playing games with your damaged little brain…”

 

Beth watched the woman retreat towards the metal door, leaving her once again in the middle of a dark labyrinth as she hung in the air. She tried to wrap her fist around the pipe to lift her weight off her shoulders, but it’s diameter was too large and her finger’s slipped down. She yelped at the lancing of metal cutting deeper into her skin.

 

“This wasn’t the plan..” she murmured, panic coiling in her heart as she feared the arrival of her beloved archer. Whatever Rebecca had planned for the two of them definitely didn’t bode well for the two of them, and once again, she was entirely the one at fault for their predicament.

_“This wasn’t the plan at all.”_

The blonde cringed inwardly, worried not for herself, but for whatever lure awaited Daryl in her midst. At the intensifying fear for her lover’s life, her wrathful alter-ego threatened to take over her, and she found herself thrashing about the air, snarling as loud as she could while she yanked her arms against the rusty pipe. It did not budge however and all that she had achieved was to further injure her already tearing shoulders.

 

_‘Focus, Greene. Use your brain.’_

 

Her beloved archer’s voice rang clear in her head, and for a second, Beth was completely convinced that Daryl had found his way towards her, as impossible as it seemed. But as she turned around in search for her lover, she realized that it was only the ghost of his voice that was speaking in her mind.

 

A broken sob escaped her trembling lips, the red threads of fury in her eyes dissolving to make way for the remorse and anguish flooding her soul.

 

“Daryl!” she cried to the ghostly voice that had deeply embedded in her mind. “I don’t know what to do. I messed up so bad….” She tried to stop the tears from flooding her eyes and almost succeeded, until the echoes of his voice replied to her in a soothing tone once more.

 

‘ _You have everything y’need to get out. Take a breath and think.’_

Beth heeded the archer’s instructions and closed her eyes, steadying herself with a painful breath as she tried to recompose her concentration. Her hands were burning numb now, the steel cuffs around her wrists cutting off the blood from flowing to her fingertips.  She needed to escape its grip first and foremost, before she could even think about escaping wherever she was.

 

Her eyes drifted to the wooden table a few feet away from her, and she realized that not all of her weapons were atop it.

 

 _“Of course.”_ She murmured, wondering how she possibly could have forgotten about the slivers of metal encased in her golden braids. If her fingers could somehow grab it and work its way around the keyhole of the cuffs, then she would be free.

 

Giving her arms a gigantic heave, she ignored the trickling of blood down her arms as she wrapped her hands around the pipe and lifted her head further upwards, with the rest of her body. She tried to reach for a dagger in her hair repeatedly, each time failing and causing more of her skin to peel of her wrists, yet each time she reattempted the maneuver once again.

 

Finally, her fingers wrapped around the sharp cylinder, and she pulled it out of her hair, careful to to accidentally stab herself with its razor edges. A huff of relief escaped her, and she took a minute to catch her breath as every inch of her visibly shook from the excruciating electricity of pain.

 

 _‘Good job.’_ The hunter’s voice flitted once more, giving the angel a sudden burst of strength to fend off her anguish. _‘Now pick those cuffs, Greene. You know how to.’_

Even in his absence he was consoling her, tethering her to sanity when she was all but fraught with terror and distress. There would never be a moment when the two of them would ever truly be apart.

 

She nodded her head feverishly, carefully twisting her dagger towards the opening of the locks that restrained her. She tried her earnest not to drop the blade that would serve as her lock pick, but she cannot help but splice the skin of her fingers again and again as she failed to correctly unlatch the cuff.

 

“It’s not working!” she cried, frustrated and blinded by the pain of her shearing shoulders. She needed to escape now, or her arms might just pop out of her bones from the weight of it all.

 

 _‘You ain’t never given up before… ya’ ain’t giving up now.’_ He murmured, low and raspy in her mind.

 

Beth tried to calm herself once again, chewing on her chapped bleeding lips as she attempted to pick the handcuff once again. A minute passed, and then another, and another…. Until finally

 

_Click._

 

The angel yelped as she fell an inch closer to the ground, one wrist free of the handcuff, leaving her dangling from the pipe with nothing but a rope. She sliced the cord easily and she fell to the concrete floor with a splash, dirty water splattering over her pearlescent skin and clothes as she reveled on the relief of finally escaping. The rogue groaned as she rotated her shoulders around, wondering just how torn her ligaments might be considering that her range of motions have been cut in half from the swelling of her arms.

 

Beth dashed towards the table and re-equipped the rest of her weapons, taking great measure to wield her compound bow despite the protesting of her arms. She needed to get out of her, before the huntress could figure out that she had disappeared.

 

“Where am I?” she wondered, suddenly taking in the tunnels of gushing water that lay before her in a complicated labyrinth. It was a raucous sound running through the stone walls, and she could feel the thrumming of the building from beneath her bleeding palms.

 

‘ _Listen.’_ The archer’s phantom whispered. _‘You know where you are.’_

The aurulent seraph closed her eyes in concentration and listened intently for every miniscule sound, but all that she heard was the familiar thrumming of roaring water, accompanied by the occasional creaking of the structure in which she laid inside. There was something that clawed at her memories at the sound, and all of a sudden, the flashing feeling of drowning overwhelmed her senses. Her eyes opened sharply and she released a gasp.

 

“The river.” She breathed, suddenly making sense of the surroundings that had confounded her. There were streams of murky water flowing in between trenches around her, resembling that of an underground sewage system, yet this was much bigger… and the ditches much wider. She realized just what the gigantic valve that the vixen was eyeing would be capable of doing.

 

 _Shit._ The blonde’s heart thundered, realizing that Rebecca’s threat just might be much graver that she had even anticipated herself. She dashed towards the metal door, an entire hallway away from her.

She needed to get out here and she needed to get out here now.

 

She made to close the distance between her and the metal barrier that caged her in, but just when she was a few feet away from the exit, the door swung open, making way for the returning vixen who gaped at her in shock.

 

Molten eyes collided with ice-blue irises, and without a spilt second of hesitation, Rebecca dashed towards the rogue and tackled her to the ground.

 

“I should have known you would try to ruin my fun!” the woman snarled, landing three violent blows against Beth’s face. The blonde remained unperturbed, using her knees to push the huntress off of her midriff and sending her colliding against the gray crumbling walls.  Rebecca yelled at the impact behind her head and reflexively wiped off the blood that began to pool in her hair. She forced her palms to the ground and pushed up, closing in on the angel once again with a terrorizing glare, only to be viciously punched in the gut with a massive force, making her vomit to the side until Beth brutally kicked her head to the wall, sending the woman colliding against its stones, making the old dilapidated ceilings crumble slightly with gravel and sand..

 

“Fine… we’ll do this your way.” The redhead sneered. “I was going to break you. Just like Negan broke me… but you really just want to die, don’t you?” She stepped closer towards the blonde, pulling her pistol out and pointing towards the scar at her temple.

 

“Tell me… Is it hard to live with part of your brain missing? Or do you think it’ll be harder when I blow the rest of your skull out?

 

The angel halted on her movements, freezing at the image of a gun coming closer and closer to her brows. She wanted to reach for her knife, or her bow, or anything to use as a weapon against the woman, but any movement would take too long. A low shiver traveled down her spine as the metal pressed point-blank against her temple.

 

“I was planning on something else, but I think I’m going to settle with just killing you now.” The vixen grinned, taking off the safety of her gun.

 

_“And when lover boy finds your fucking corpse… then maybe I’ll get lucky and he’ll kill himself for me.”_

\---------------------------------

 

‘She’s here. She has to be here..’

 

He was barely breathing now, each strand of his brown hair clinging on to his dampened skin as he dashed towards the massive structure sitting by the river bed. It was a large stone dam, barring the currents of the swelling river through tunnels of coursing water mingling with filth and garbage that had piled up from the other side. From the side of the building, he found a familiar vehicle parked hastily by the sand, and he realized that it was one of the cars they kept back in Alexandria.

 

All the tracks led to here, which could only mean one thing— his angel was near within his vicinity, awaiting for him.

 

Daryl raised his crossbow at the ready, waiting for a proper ambush at his arrival, but found neither Rebecca nor any other trace of other people around. His eyes narrowed in frustration, until he found a mound of soil that was freshly packed nearby and it was all that he could do not to topple to the ground as he clawed the mud out with his bare hands.

 

“Beth! I’m here! I’m here!” the archer huffed, desperately digging on the grave as he pictured his beloved suffocating alive from under him. All thoughts have subsided his mind, his only instinct to claw on the gravel and mud until his fingers bled raw and his nails split and cracked.

 

_‘Stop.’_

 

Once again, the phantom of his angel appeared before him, her cowboy boots inches away from his face as he blindly dug deeper into the soil.

 

‘You’re digging your way into a trap, Daryl..’ the blonde mirage warned. ‘That’s not where I am…’

 

The hunter paused in confusion, all of a sudden considering his environment once again. The woman was right, despite the fact that she was but a mere hallucination in his mind. If Beth truly laid here, then where was Rebecca, and why wasn’t she anywhere to be found?

 

A gunfire rang in the air, loud and shattering, causing all the birds nearby to scatter in the wind. The hunter’s heart tremored as he realized that the origin of the sound laid within the river dam. 

 

 _“Beth.”_  He breathed, once again quaking with excruciating terror as he grabbed open the metal door of the building. The darkness blanketed his eyes and the roaring of the river deafened him from within the dam’s stone walls, but he only dashed further within, with the sole intention of saving his angel from impending doom.

 

Another sound of gunfire echoed, and he turned sharply against a corner as the bullet ricocheted against the metal pipes, piercing it open with an angry stream of liquid hissing through its cracks.

 

_“NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!”_

Relief and dread seeped into his bones all at once as he heard the dulcet screaming of the seraph that he sought. He attempted to run towards her, only to realize that Beth and Rebecca were in between a deadly struggle as both their palms fought over control of a firearm. They fought brutally against each other, using every strength of their bones in a hand to hand combat as they attempted to disarm their foe. Beth however, proved to be weaker than usual, as her shoulders ached in every slow movement due to the ligaments that she had torn.

 

His scorching blue eyes ignited with searing fury at the sight of the vixen point the gun upwards Beth’s chin and all humanity left his soul, leaving only an empty abyss inside himself where a monster awoke. Without hesitation, he raised his bow and aimed at the redhead, his jaws gritted as a ravenous roar escaped his lungs.

 

“You let her go!”  The archer yelled, watching as Rebecca put a chokehold around Beth’s neck and strangled the air out of her throat. The huntress’ eyes widened at the sudden appearance of the man, her face gleaming victorious as the blonde rogue sputtered for breath against her.

 

Rebecca pointed the pistol to Daryl’s chest in a wicked grin, her flaming her flying in the air at the gusts of winds coming from the river currents of the dam.

 

“Look who finally showed up, rabbit! Just the man we were both looking for!” she sneered against Beth’s ears, making the blonde simmer with anger even more.

 

“For a while I thought he’d be too much of an idiot to figure out where we are… but I guess they are right!” she laughed, dragging the rogue backwards towards the massive valve against the walls.

“An old dog _can_ _still_ learn new tricks!”

 

The tracker bristled at the woman’s words, stepping closer to the duo as he longed to pull the trigger to his bow. He couldn’t however, because there was no clean shot to be made, and any miscalculation might lead to his own murder of his very heart and soul.

 

“Daryl!” Beth sobbed, her fingers reaching for her beloved but failing as the woman pressed the gun against the tender part of her skull. The pressure was blinding her, sending all her thoughts in a muddled haze uncontrollably and for the first time ever, it felt like her body was not her own.

 

 _“YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE COME!”_ the seraph cried in broken breaths. “ _GET OUT OF HERE!”_

 

There was a desperation to her tone that he had never heard before, as the angel trembled and feared for his life. He had mistaken the fear in her voice however, as a panic for her own wellbeing, and the hunter seethed, stepping nearer to Rebecca in an uncontrollable thirst for her blood.

 

“Now, now rabbit. Of course he should have come!”  the flame-haired traitor clucked as a matter of factly. “I can’t have him dying without you watching now, can I?”

 

His heart stopped beating for an infinity as he heard the inevitable truth linger around the foul musty air for the blonde to grasp. She made no further reaction however, only twisting her injured muscles in a fight to escape the huntress’s surprisingly strong grip around her neck.

 

“Now if I were you, I would lower my weapon down… unless you want me to cave in her skull?” the huntress challenged as she pressed her fingers down the tender mound of flash near Beth’s temple. It enraged him to see her being handled so indelicately and his anger simmered down for dilapidating fear.

 

“You want to kill me?” Daryl huffed, desperate to see his songbird free. He lowered his crossbow to the ground cautiously, surrendering his arms in the air as he approached the deranged vixen whose golden eyes were hazing with ghosts of her tortured past.

 

“Go ahead and shoot me. Just let Beth go.” He murmured, urgent and breathless, in his despairing plea.

 

Rebecca smirked at the ease of her victory, and then pouted at the lack of challenge from it all. “Now what is it with you people that just love killing all of my fun!”

 

“WE WERE SUPPOSED TO PLAY A GAME! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BEG FOR YOUR LIFE!”

 

A hissing growl escaped the huntresses bleeding lips, frustrated with the couple’s lack of cooperation with all her sordid plans. She had laid the perfect trap for the both of them, and they were wasting it all… because of _love._ Her eyes darkened to a shade of copper and a new determination sprouted from her twisted thoughts.

 

“Fine….” She huffed, drifting the gun away from Beth’s temple in a façade of remorse. That is, until she shifted her aim. “I guess it can’t be helped.”

 

“But since I’m just such a good person… I’m going to give Daryl here a choice.” The woman murmured menacingly.

 

“If you can admit to Beth what you’ve been hiding from her all this time, then I’ll only kill you… and if you don’t…” Beth squeaked at the sudden pressure that the huntress was putting on her delicate skill.

“Well… I’m sure you already know what happens if you don’t…”

 

“Wh—wh—what are you talking about?” the seraph faltered, confused at the sudden proposition of the rabid woman.  “Daryl wouldn’t hide anything from me…”

 

Rebecca was salivating, anticipating the delicious moment when comprehension would dawn on the angel’s eyes before she would pierce a bullet through her lover’s heart. It would make for the perfect moment of utter heartache, a prize memory that she would cherish as an achievement till the end of her days.

 

“What is it then, Daryl? Die a saint or die a sinner… your choice.” She roared.

 

The answer seemed simple enough for the archer, now that everything seemed to fit in boxes of black and white. He would tell her, he would tell her and break her heart… if only to save her life. The archer never thought that it would ever come down to this, that what he had held scared and protected deep in his heart, would one day be wielded as a weapon, sharper than any other blade. The truth lingered bitter in his tongue, and all the poor besotted man could feel were the ashes of his grief as he parted his lips to bestow his angel with the cold, cruel truth that would follow his immediate death.

Rebecca’s gun pointed slowly towards his heart with a victorious snarl. “GO AHEAD DOG!!! I’M FUCKING WAITING!”

 

His lungs filled with putrid air as he gripped a white-gold ring tight in his bleeding palms. His azure eyes gleamed with complete ardor, glistening with remorse and longing as he seared his longing gaze upon the hesitant angel’s eyes.

 

“Beth…” the archer dejectedly sighed, finally resolved in releasing his ghosts if only to save her life.

 

“Don’t say anything Daryl! DON’T!” the angel cried, tears blinding her eyes at the knowledge that the huntress will kill him the moment he confesses whatever words would break her heart. Wasn’t the entire point of all this was so that she could save his life?

 

_How had everything shifted in its axis all of a sudden?_

 

“BETH! LISTEN TO ME!” Daryl vehemently growled, for once in his life determined to finally see this through. It was time… It was long past time…

 

“I AIN’T DYING WITHOUT YOU KNOWING! AND I AIN’T LETTING YOU DIE WITH ME!”

 

_“You’re my wife Beth… You’re my wife…”_

 

It broke his heart to finally say it, the words too late to hold importance as he welcomed his imminent death. He at least wanted to see what expression his angel wore at her tearful cerulean eyes as she finally found the truth…

 

But Rebecca broke the silence in the air.

 

“No…. Now, you’re just his _widow._ ”

 

And the ringing of gunfire echoed loud in Beth’s ears, followed by the deafening sound of the archer’s body, falling helplessly towards the concrete ground.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you were expecting the usual flashback… but there’s a reason I held out on that today… I’m sure you’ll know why tomorrow. Today’s the setup, tomorrow’s the pay-off. Until then, please have patience and thank you for reading.


	49. Wasted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl fight for their survival, until a slight miscalculation leads to a grave turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: PLEASE BE ADVISED. IF YOU HAVENT READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS, this will make very little sense at all… (Hint: Constellations) 
> 
> Also. LISTEN TO THE SONG.Youtube it, Spotify it. Something… Just make sure it’s the Sara Potenza version because literally… the song is pretty much the entire feeling of the chapter.
> 
>  Thank you for putting up with the twists and turns of my muse. I hope that this story is giving you the feels because I'm literally drowning in it.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!

 

# Wasted Love

_So I'm not supposed to love you no more_  
I guess I'm not supposed to care  
I held you so close, now I'm holding a ghost  
How can love just disappear?  
And where does it go when it's over?  
I know that it's somewhere out here

_Has anybody seen all my wasted love?_  
I've been down every street, no, I won't give up  
If I have to die trying to justify, that's how it's gonna be  
Has anybody seen all my wasted love?

_Oh, wasted love_  
  


_It's late, I'm drunk and I'm running on empty tonight_  
Baby, I'm chasing my shadow around  
Like smoke cigarettes I inhale these regrets  
I can't change what I've become  
There's pain and there's glory, but this is my story  
I'm asking everyone

_Has anybody seen all my wasted love?_  
I've been down every street, no, I won't give up  
If I have to die trying to testify, that's how it's gonna be  
Has anybody seen all my wasted love?

_Knocking down doors and I'm pounding the pavement  
Lie at your mercy, will somebody save me, save me?_

_Has anybody seen all my wasted love?_  
I've been down every street, no, I won't give up  
If I have to die let me testify, that's how it's gonna be  
Has anybody seen all my wasted love?

_Bring it back to me, all my wasted love_

_-Sara Potenza_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

She heard the words come out of his lips, but she couldn’t find herself to care—not when she knew that she was about to forever lose the better half of her soul the moment his mouth stops moving. A tenacious snarl rumbled from the snake’s throat and she knew…. _It was now or never._

Red sparks of fury blanketed her vision, and all of a sudden, the angel metamorphosed into a creature of the dark, suddenly overtaken with a seething power that she could not control within the electric crackling of her veins.

 

_“No… now you’re just his widow.”_

 

Daryl braced for the scorching sting of death as the explosion of a gun shrilled against the roaring river waves. Only, it never came as he dove to the ground out of pure instinct, avoiding the angry ricochet of the bullet as it perforated the main pipeline in the ceiling. His eyes widened at the sudden flurry of movements before him, but all he saw was the wrathful flash of blonde bashing her skull backwards the huntress’s face with a dead glaze in her eyes, and then slicing her across the chest with the ivory hilted blade they both treasured.

 

Rebecca recoiled from the ferocious assault of the crazed blonde, as bright crimson began to ooze through her tattered clothes. She raised the gun towards Beth who was lunging towards her with both hands at her knife, ready to plunge its blade in the center of her skulls. She pulled the trigger but missed, causing another fissure to form within the unsteady stone walls of the dam.

 

Beth growled predatorily towards the woman, making swift, deadly slices across the air, which the agile huntress evaded in pain. The seraph didn’t falter however, dodging each bullet that the redhead detonated in graceful leaps and twirls, the feral wrath in her soul suffusing her so that she was nothing but a mere living weapon who only years to serve the god of death.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that…” the livid angel seethed, her eyes no longer blue but clouded black as she closed in on the trembling woman who was retreating to a corner. “You really shouldn’t have done that…” she growled, in a menacing voice that was not her own, oozing with vengeance and resentment.

 

“Did you really think I would let you hurt Daryl, _you bitch?”_

 

The blonde sneered, uncaring for the mottled streams of blood trickling down her wrists as she hungrily closed in on her trapped prey. Her fingers twitched hungrily at the edge of her razor sharp blade, relishing the way the steel sliced against her thumb, coating it with her blood. It should have hurt, but it didn’t-- The feeling of her flesh slightly tearing…

 

It felt really good.

 

_It would feel so much better if it was tearing Rebecca’s flesh instead._

The vixen trembled, crouching low on her knees in a panicked surrender as the intimidating rogue loomed over her with the threat of death. She had no more bullets left in her pistol’s chamber, and she didn’t like her chances with wielding her own dagger, given her state of injury. Blood pooled on the concrete ledge at her feet as the piercing gash from Beth’s attack bled profusely without mercy.

 

In an instant, molten Amber irises softened into a beguiling shade of caramel, and tears glistened in her eyes. I quivering put formed at her chapped, split lips and the softest whisper escaped her lungs.

 

“P—p-please… Don’t kill me… I’ll be good, I swear..” she muttered in broken sobs as she kissed the filthy ground beneath the seraphs boots. She begged with an earnest gaze to the unmoving rogue, only to be met with cold, dead, and unblinking eyes. Rebecca twisted her face to Daryl’s who remained watching the vixen carefully like a hawk, with a careful finger ready at his bow’s trigger.

 

“Daryl… I—I – I was just joking! It was just a silly game… I just t-t-took it a bit too far!”

The crazed woman batted her eyelashes towards the archer in a despairing attempt to spare her life. She waited for a response, any response from the reticent man, but only met with silence, knowing fully that her fate had been sealed.

 

Beth’s vicious palms gripped the traitor’s scarlet hair tightly in her palms, making her cry out in pain from the angel’s merciless hold. The fear in her spine winded and coiled torturously like a spring as black-hole eyes towered an inch before golden irises and the cold bite of a dagger glided against her freckled chest.

 

“I’m done with your _fucking games.”_ The seraph whispered, her voice Ice. Ruthless. Searing. Empty.

 

Dead.

 

_And then everything went wrong._

Daryl didn’t know what he felt as he watched this ethereal creature of wrath plunge her knife deep into the huntress’ ribs with a malevolent snarl. There was relief… and pride lingered somewhere there too… but most of all.. he felt a lightning strike of terror as he watched Rebecca’s flesh tear , only for the woman to push Beth in response into the thundering river of water that flowed within the dam.

 

Beth’s eyes widened with surprise as she lost the air in her lungs. It was happening all too slow and all too quickly at the same time, as she let go of her knife still embedded in the redhead’s ribs, losing her balance at the impact as the huntress shoved her, and come crashing down to the massive currents that swept her away.

 

“BETTTHHH!!!”

 

The archer roared in manic horror and without a second of hesitation, he had plunged into the dam’s murky ferocious waves. The water filled his breath for a moment and a tremendous agony overwhelmed him, but he focused all of his strength into catching up with the currents in pursuit of his drowning angel.

 

Rebecca laughed jubilantly in the air, crazed at the sudden turn of events. _It wasn’t enough._ Her heart thirsted for vengeance, maddened at the thrill of killing the star-crossed lovers along with herself. She stumbled towards the massive valve that she had been planning to use all along.

 

_“I’LL SEE YOU IN HELL, BITCH!”_

 

The flame-haired woman shrieked, as she heaved with all her might and unlatched the heavy iron valve with her bloodied hands. The stone walls of the dam creaked and shivered for a second and then silence.

 

Suddenly, the walls not only shivered, but quaked and began to crumble, as the gates of the dam opened and broke, allowing the entire river to barrel through its walls. Every pipe around her hissed angrily at first, a steady stream of liquid spurting out of its tiny hole, until it wasn’t.

 

Rebecca stared petrified at the growing crack of the pipes, until a little bit of water, turned into a massive waterfall from above, and in a split second, the stone ground from which she stood began to violently quake, and structure began to fill with a strong torrent, filling the entire edifice with roaring water.  The dam groaned at the weight of its crumbling stones and she could swear that the Earth itself was shaking, but all he could do was laugh jubilantly as the river swept her body away, finding solace in the knowledge that if she was going to die, then at least she took her prey down with her.

 

\-------------------------

 

Beth was gasping for air as she fought against the river blowing her willowy body away. From afar she heard her determined protector’s voice, booming against the swooshing deluge and approaching nearer and nearer.

 

“BETTTTTHHH!” he cried repeatedly, only punctuated by swift coughs as waves pushed and pulled around them, thrashing their bodies around like dolls as they helplessly bowed and bent in its merciless course. He latched himself desperately to a floating log, refusing to succumb to the river’s will as he used every strand of his hardened muscles to save his feebly floating heart.

 

“DAR—“

 

She wanted to call to him, but every time her lips surface to the air, another current pushes her down. It was no use, no matter how hard she fought, there was not enough strength in her torn shoulders to paddle against its flow. The seraph began to sink, merely a small molecule in the ocean of undulation and a large bubble of air escaped her lungs, yet all she could do was reach her hand upwards, to nowhere—to the light--- to... _nothing._

 

Her lids began to drift close, and red vision turned to blackened haze… and the last word the left her waterlogged lips was the only word that ever made her universe exist…

_Daryl._

She hummed in her mind, ignoring the icy pain scorching in her lungs to her veins, ignoring the fear of falling to the abyss, ignoring the ache in her heart for what could have been…

 

Calloused fingers yanked at her bleeding wrists and the darkness blazed away to make way for golden rays. Cerulean eyes met with smoldering azure fire, undampened by with water that blurred their visions. He swam deeper underwater and wrapped an arm around her waist before the archer propelled the both of them upwards and air filled them once more.

 

She choked and gasped, expelling the water from her throat as she clung on to her beloved’s neck while the two of them fought against the currents once again.

 

_“Hold on!”_ Daryl bellowed, his voice strained against the thunder of the coursing rapids. The seraph laced each numbing finger tight around each other and nodded against his neck, leaving her fate to his while he maneuvered around the debris and filth at flew by them.

 

They were at the river’s mercy now, for no matter how hard the two of them searched, there was nowhere for them to cling on to in order to escape. Their hearts lurched in synchrony, wide eyes colliding as another loud echo roared from upstream. It was the sound of stone shattering, giving, and exploding as the dam crumbled in a massive roar.

 

_“The river!”_ Beth sputtered with fright, alerting her protector avidly swimming for their lives of the deluge of water that was closing in on them. It was enormous, easily triple the size of the already treacherous rapids they were battling against.

 

There was no use. There was no escape.

 

There was only the sweet relief that the two of them shall perish together, as one… as a whole.

 

Daryl’s eyes drooped in sorrow, knowing that this would be their end, but Beth tenderly cupped his jaws so that they could at least have one last glance of the love that blazed in each other’s silver-blue eyes… even for one final time.

 

_“Don’t let me go, Daryl…”_ she breathed, wrapping her palms and fingers tightly against the archer’s forlorn grip, and he could only choke a heartbroken sob. The upsurge was merely a few seconds away from them, before it would wash them to their deaths, and a strangled whisper broke upon his fevered tongue.

 

“I love you Beth..” he growled, latching his lips in her tongue, seeking for the final absolution of his sins from the heavenly taste of cherries and holy wine. Beth sobbed , clutching to his body for dear life--- which may very well be the case—and shared the breath of her lungs with his, the two of them combining into one celestial entity without the ritual of penetrating flesh.

 

“I love you to---“

 

It was too late, and before they knew it, the waves have crashed around them, sending their bodies down a violent maelstrom that threatened to rip their very flesh from their bones. Their kiss broke apart, and so this their bodies… powerless and yielding to the whirling rapids that took the last of their breaths.

 

Yet...

 

Their fingers remained intertwined, refusing to let go of the last gleaming warmth that tethered them together, before sweet oblivion claimed each half of one soul.

 

_‘Don’t let me go, Daryl…’_  

 

Her words rang loud in his muddled mind, and he didn’t know whether it was an echo of her previous words, or if the voice belonged to the phantom of his angel that always lingered from within. It didn’t matter though… didn’t matter whose voice was whispering in his consciousness…

 

He had no intention of ever letting her go anyway. Even as they froze over and their cold dead bloated bodies would somehow resurrect, their fingers would always remain attached to one another, force of natures and gods themselves regardless.

 

_“In this life and in the next….”_

 

He remembered his murmured words from a time not too long ago… He had meant it then and he had meant it now. He had always meant it, for he was sure that somewhere at another time, in another life… he had fallen for this woman again and again.

 

The next life wouldn’t be any different.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Beth forced her eyes to remain open, despite the stinging of the harsh waters that pounded on her, crushing her willowy figure under its enormous weight. Her eyes remained open so that she could see… see her beloved archer by her side until the very last seconds of her short and bitter life.

 

_‘I’m sorry..”_ she cried anguishly in her mind, wishing that she could somehow gain the power to reverse time and make the wrong decisions right. As if Daryl heard was she was thinking, his fingers tightened, and she knew that he had exonerated from her sins.

 

It would be his final act of kindness for her, as they perched the jaws of death. Even in their last living moments he had absolved her, and she knew that her only salvation laid deep within her lover’s heart.

 

‘Don’t leave me again…’

 

He whispered, sharp and broken yet crystal clear in her ears. The seraph couldn’t help but wonder if the whispers inside her were familiar words reverberating on her soul, or if it was the voice of her heart that she had carried precociously upon the marrows of her bones. It didn’t matter however, he didn’t need to beg.

 

There was no way that she would ever leave his side again. It was but a cruel lesson to learn in her lashed and battered soul, but this time she would not falter… This time, they would jump into the dark abyss of the unknown… side by side.

 

There was no separating them anymore…

 

They were one. They always had been one.

 

And neither death, nor destiny, nor the universe itself would ever have the power two ripped two absolute halves of a whole apart.

 

And so she clung onto him, harder, tighter… her very last fleeting thoughts of the moment they had collided, and the threads of their destinies welded together hot, white, and glowing in its irrevocable seal that would last for all eternity and a day.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

_“You and me… we’re in this together now…”_

_The fiery blaze of flames glowed bright against her cerulean gaze, shadows of gold dancing upon her flawless translucent skin while her fingers clutched tightly against his calloused hands, the two of them side by side while they admired the blazing handiwork from a few feet away._

_God. She was so beautiful._

_She was the type of beautiful the filled his soul to the brim with light, and he didn’t think he would ever be able to live another day without glancing upon the heaven in her eyes._

_She was a fallen angel, that floated down onto his lap, and with her every touch she purified him, and worked her celestial magic on his scarred and battered bones, until he was changed from a creature of the dark to nothing but a man._

_But he was a man who finally had a beating heart._

_“D’ you really mean that?”_

_He whispered, an uncertainty in his throat, lashing and coiling until it threated to boil and foam at the tip of his fevered tongue. There was a tenderness in his eyes that she had never seen before, and she couldn’t help but graze her palms against the stubble of his jaws in a blinding spell that would sieve his fears away._

_“Of course… Do you really have to ask?”_

_She smiled, sweetly, innocently, ardently. As if there was no other possible response to such a silly question. It was like wondering if water was wet. Or if a fire was hot._

_The answer.. just is._

_He clenched his fists tightly, relishing the bite of metal at his skin while he tried to ignore the rivers gushing in his scorching veins. There was a brokenness in his voice that he didn’t bother to hide as he threaded his fingers around the gathered flaxen silk flowing to her back._

_“Don’t think I can live without you anymore….”_

_She shook her head in a merciful stare, tightening her pink lips in a grimace that shared her fear with his._

_“I can’t say that you’ll never have to… but I can tell you that I feel the same…” she whispered, her voice withering away with sincerity at the sudden angst that weighed them down. She stepped closer towards him, until his arms reflexively tightened around her waist and all she could do was look up at him with her wide doe-eyes as she pressed both her palms in his racing heart._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_There was absolutely nothing wrong. He wanted to say it. But he couldn’t. For what was a very cathartic and jubilant moment might very well turn into a bitter memory just as quickly as he opened his lips once more._

_“ I said…. I can’t live without you anymore Beth…. Not ‘ I don’t want to’….” He hoarsed grabbing her left palm tightly, pressing it further into the urgent beating of his heart._

_“I mean… I CAN’T.”_

_She blinked rapidly with velvet lashes, torn and confused from the yearning in his mirrored eyes._

_“I… I don’t know what you want me to say, Daryl…”_

_She replied, in sweet anguished notes that wanted nothing more than to assuage whatever further ghosts they had failed to incinerate within the ashes of a moonshine still._

_He twisted their palms in a tight fist and placed it before her heart, refusing to let her see the contents in her palms until he had exhaled the last of his tortured lungs. His lips parted, but he heard no words come out._

_But she did. And she lost her breath. And then her heart. And then whatever thoughts that remained lingering in her mind suddenly fizzled away in a blazing heat of silver and gold as her hands trembled open and found his beating heart from within._

_“Marry me.”_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“I FOUND THEM!”_

 

The seraph and the archer groaned as a hulking man grabbed the both of them from their waists and treaded across the treacherous waters towards the river bank. The three of them crashed on the muddy surface, vomiting ice water viciously until dry cracked heaves and groans settled in their lungs.

 

She blinked away the pain in her chest and immediately wielded her compound bow, its deadly arrows point-blank against the brows of the man who had rescued them from their demise.

 

“Easy there, sunshine! Is that your way of saying thanks?”

 

Humorous eyes met with cerulean lids and her muscles sagged, recognizing their savior for one of their own. She lowered her bow to her side and dashed towards her beloved, who was still struggling to recover his gait from the slippery muck while he regained his breath.

 

“Daryl! We made it!” she gasped a lungful of relief floating in the air as she placed both her palms around the archer’s face and collided her lips with his. It felt good to feel his breath inside her lungs… it made her feel so… _whole._

 

“Good thang I spotted ya, didn’t I?” Abraham cackled as Rick and Glenn closed in on the sopping wet trio, covered in moss and algae, and-- _pleaseGodlet’snotthinkaboutitanymore—_ decay.

 

The leader interjected, stepping closer with a small pride as he reached for the redhead on his knees and helped him on his foot. “It was Daryl’s idea for us to follow him, just in case things went south.” Beth’s eyes drifted to her familiar surroundings, as the sheriff pointed to a notch in the trunk of the treehouse that they once used as sanctuary. “You didn’t think we were going to let you down again, did you?” the man challenged.

 

Beth couldn’t help but fling her arms around the surprised leader, placing a single grateful peck at his cheeks in sheer and utter gratefulness for their help. “I don’t know if we would have made it without you… Thank you.” She sincerely gushed.

 

Her footsteps retreated once more to the river bank, reaching out for her beloved who stared at her with unadulterated admiration and ardor.

 

_She was a miracle… and where miracles laid, other miracles couldn’t help but follow._

 

It was the only explanation that made sense in his mind in their evasion of doom.

 

“You’re something else.. you know that?” he huffed, stepping closer to the angel as he holstered his crossbow secure in his back once more.

 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

 

She was smiling at him. Grinning ear to ear…. until she was not.

 

A scarlet flurry emerged from the corner of both their eyes. A woman. Soaked to the bone with blood and gore and muck. Yet her molten eyes remained vicious as she stumbled on the ground, her dripping fingers clutching tight on the ivory hilt of a dagger in her chest.

 

_“There you are.”_ She snarled.

 

And the world ceased to exist.

 

In a split second that lasted an eternity, the vixen ripped the blade away from her chest and used the last of her strength and skill to wind her arms in the air and throw it towards the angel’s head.

 

 In that same second, Daryl spotted her actions, pushing his knees against the ground as he used his back to shield his angel from the blade.

 

Yet…

 

In that very same moment, Beth had identified the danger. And in quick elegant movements, she wielded her longbow once again, brandishing a sharp bolt and send it hurtling towards the air.

 

Yes….

 

The world truly ceased to exist.

 

It all happened in one massive explosion of time, as the sound of gunfire echoed in the forest, sending birds scattering away in the fiery crimson sky.

_“ LOOK OUT!”_

The huntress fell to the ground… a bullet hole piercing her temple to the back of her skull so familiarly, following the sound of the angel’s ivory blade thudding on the floor. Rick stared wide-eyed and shocked, surprised at the quickness of his trigger as he put the vixen’s movements to a sudden halt.

 

  * _And the Goddess of Sun and Fire was no more —_



 

But her eyes didn’t see her rival fall.

 

She couldn’t.

 

Instead… horrified cerulean eyes met with pained azure…

 

And her heart broke to fragments of shrapnel in her mouth.

 

Daryl fell to the floor on his knees, his hands clutching at his chest in which her arrow had pierced his flesh. His eyes traveled from the crimson fluid, gushing out through his fingertips to the stricken and paralyzed seraph who stared at him, aghast, pale and trembling.

 

His head lolled and tumbled to the floor.

 

_“DAAAAAARRRYYYYLLLLL NOOOOOOO!!!!”_

_~ and the silver goddess had realized what she had done. ~_

Beth screamed as loud as her scorching lungs allowed her to, blinded with tears as she watched her soulmate collapse before her eyes. He groaned in agony as her fingers glided across gilded steel, deeply embedded into his flesh.

 

_No. No. No. NO!_

_“WHAT HAVE I DONE?!”_  The angel shrieked, her entire body quaking vociferously as she tried to stop the bleeding in her lover’s chest. Dry pants escaped her, her eyes frantic and shaking at the anguish on her tongue.

 

“Daryl! Stay with me! Please! I’m sorry… I’m so sorry!” she cried. Touching every inch of his face and neck as she begged her lover to cling to life. She was vibrating, every bone in her body wracked with a hollow pain that set her very soul ablaze.

 

_“Shit.”_   The hunter hissed, his eyes shut tight in the searing torture of the metal biting his flesh. He was shaking along with her, his brows creased in a tormented grimace as warmth began to leave his body.

 

“Daryl.. I don’t know what to do… tell me what to do! TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” Beth screamed, as she willed his heart to keep beating, if only for her sake.

 

The archer wanted to reply, but words could not form in his lips. After everything else… he always knew that he would die protecting his angel… It was a tragedy of course… but what else could he have expected?

 

They were like a damn romance novel after all.

 

His vision was hazing now, yet all he could see was her dazzling light. Silver and pristine, glimmering among the stars of her tears, reminding him somewhat of the glowing full moon when it shone it’s brightest as it peaks in the darkened sky.

 

_~  She was a Goddess of the Moon… and he was but a mere man. ~_

__

“Oh God Daryl! Please… don’t leave me like this….” She sobbed, breaking at every crevice of her crumbling soul as she watched the love of her life fade away in her arms, by her own wretched hands.

 

_“I can’t live without you, remember?…. “_

Such sweet words resounded in his ear, from such sweeter times. A pained smirk spread on his lips, his drooping ice-blue eyes parting so that he could see her face in his final moments. His scarlet-stained knuckles grazed at her shivering jaws and a forced breath escaped him.

 

“You remember?”

 

He croaked softly, not weak, but tender, his eyes glistening with hope that he way see the look in her face at the revelation of their fates. If she said no, then it would kill him quicker… which might be a mercy considering it all.

_But if she says yes_ … then maybe, just maybe… he could die a happy man after all, though in his death he bequeaths the bitter gift of heartbreak that only a widow would bear.

 

“I’m not going to tell you…” she trembled, refusing to humor his loaded question while her fingers remained insistent on keeping him alive. “You’re gonna have to find out for yourself. Okay?” she breathed softly… desperately.

 

Her tears flowed from her tormented gaze, trickling down her mottled cheeks to the archer’s lips. Even in her grief, she tasted like heaven. Salt and honey all the same.

 

But he wouldn’t have it. Wouldn’t accept her fevered refusal of the truth he desperately needed to know. He grabbed her welted wrists, her palms covered in red angry gashes from the splice of her dagger and tightened it into a fist.

 

“Say you remember Beth…” he breathed, his every syllable softening until it was an inaudible croak.

 

_“Say you’re mine..”_

It was an earnest plea and her dam had broken, her eyes shutting tight with a deluge of anguish the dribbled down her cheeks. She sobbed, louder towards him and melded her despairing lips with his.

 

“I’m yours Daryl. I’ll always be yours!”

 

It was pure bliss to die amongst and angel’s kiss and finally, all his resolve dissipated into the thin musty air. Slowly, he lifted her palms away from hers, to reveal to most exquisite white-gold ring with delicate branch like bands twirling around in a loop as it brandished a gleaming diamond on top. It was a ring that could only be hers, resembling that of the forests they adored with the rounded jewel gleaming bright like the silver moon.

 

_~ A pearl in hands. It was a pearl for her…. A pearl he promised to her. ~_

A soft gasp escaped her lungs… and everything… _all of it_ …. Flooded in the recesses of her mind like hot molten glass filling up the cracks of a tattered sieve.

 

_The fire. The morgue. The rings. The vows._

Her pupils dilated, turning her eyes into an ocean of turmoiled blue and it was all that she could do but howl at the moon as she gripped the ring with all her might.

 

_It wasn’t supposed to be like this._

“You can’t do this to me Daryl! I’m begging you!”

 

It was a horrible sound echoing out her chafing throat as he clung into the archer’s chest. It was a hot and cold fire, savagely shredding the fibers of her heart as Daryl took the ring out of her palms and gently placed it onto the trembling finger to which it belonged.

 

It gave him such joy to finally see the piece of gold reunite with its owner… more than he’d like to admit.

If only he could die wearing it’s other counterpart as well.. then truly he couldn’t ask for more.

 

“Please…”

 

“Don’t leave me alone in this world…”

 

“ _I… I love you…”_

 

Every syllable was broken, fraught and despaired, kissing his knuckles tenderly while she begged for his life, tears running hot, scalding her crimson stained cheeks.

 

_—But the universe was too cold... too cruel . —_

 

Daryl gathered his breath to the last extent of his strength, gliding his bloodied touch across the ethereal ring that twisted upon her delicate finger.

 

“I love you too..” he wanted to reply. But then the darkness engulfed him whole, and finally there was nothing. No pain. No fear. No agony.

 

There was nothing…

 

Nothing but the tortured scream of his name in a prayer, while a seraph broke the skies open in a lamented song that would carve out the heart of the universe itself… if only the universe had a beating heart to bear.

 

_But God… She was so beautiful._

_And she was his._

 

\----------------------------------

 

_She was shivering, she knew she was._

_It wasn’t from the cold, she knew as much._

_There was no room for the cold air to settle, not when a large furnace of beautiful golden flames danced before her tearful eyes, celebrating the catharsis of the sacred ritual from which she was about to be bound._

 

_But her quivering didn’t matter. Not right now._

_Not when there was an entire world waiting to unfurl before her, as she pledges the remnants of her soul to the man who deservingly owns the threads of her existence as they danced in a helix around the sinews of his heart._

_They had no witness, no white dress, no bouquet, no reverend, no family to give them away._

_But she had all she needed, and all she needed was his heart, and hers. Apart, they had nothing. Yet together.. the way they were being together now…_

_She knew._

_She had EVERYTHING._

_The night sky was their tapestry, the stars their witness, and the moon their altar._

_And she was his bride._

_Tearful eyes fluttered, her hand extending to his without hesitation as soft murmurs of confession escaped her ardent soul. Gilded gold slipping on roughened finger, trembling palms o top beating hearts._

 

“ _I love you Daryl… I’ll always love you.. With every breath I take I will fight for you._

_I will accept all that you are and all that you will become_

_I am yours and you are mine._

_You are the pulse of my heart and the song in my soul._

_Where you’re cold, I will give you warmth,_

_Where your ghosts lie, I will give you peace._

_You are my first … and you will be my last…_

_As long as I’m living_

_You will never have to be alone ever again.”_

_A sincere smile spread on her joyful lips and he knew.. knew that they were past the point of no return._

_And falling into oblivion had never felt like a salve to his soul. He had been waiting his entire life to find happiness like this, and it only took the world to end and then some before he had found her._

_He will never let her go again._

_All fear and anxiety subsided him and all that enflamed from within was his unending devotion to the angel that had fallen from heaven to embrace him in her aurulent wings. He twined his fingers around hers, until finally, with utmost adoration, he sealed their magnetic hearts together with the storm in his eyes and the promise in his words._

_“I was born only for you Beth. I just never knew it until now._

_I will defend you, and keep you safe_

_I’ll be whatever you need me to be._

_‘cause you’re the breath in my lungs, the blood in my veins._

_I’m yours, You’re mine._

_When you’re lost, I will find you._

_When you can’t go on, I will be your strength._

_You’re my light, my hope, my only reason to live._

_It’s you. It’s always been you._

_Only you…”_

_He smiled triumphantly, probably for the first time in his life. White gold nestled against pearlescent skin and he had ascended to blissful heaven as she fluttered moonlight-speckled eyes in delight at him_

_“Until the day I die…”_

_She whispered, sealing her vows forevermore._

_It took his breath away._

_“Until the day I die… “ he whispered._

_Fevered..._

_Harsh.._

_Velvet.._

_TRUE._

_But still… it never seemed enough._

_So his lips parted, correcting what was wrong and suddenly, the world has righted itself once more.._

_“And forever after that…”_

_It was sacred, a promise he held emblazoned in his heart._

_And he never made promises he couldn’t keep._

_“And forever after that…”_

_She smiled, matching his words in every intonation as her eyes gleamed in delight._

_With a final kiss… A searing kiss…_

_A kiss made from the fires of heaven and the flames of living hell…_

_A kiss that gated paradise itself and harnessed the universe in their tongues…._

_They sealed their fates._

_Their souls melded together, fading in and colliding all at once in a sacred ritual older than time._

_And what was once two halves of the same star fused into one._

_\----------------------------------_

 

_“ … and forever after that….”_

 

She whimpered, weeping softly on the ground as she cold dead eyes stared at the diamond that branded her as his…

 

She was a widow now. A widow by her own doing. A widow by her own reckless, wretched hands.

Maybe she would cut off her hands with her very blades.

Maybe that would make her feel better.

It would beat having to fill the huge chasm in her soul where his own soul used to lay.

 

They swore that they would belong to each other, until the very day that they die.

 

_“ … and forever after that….”_

 

The seraph repeated, her knees and arms and chests, all caked with muck and grime and blood.

 

_His blood. Not hers._

 

His.

 

Beth wondered how long forever would last. Because not a second after the archer had succumbed to his fate, his palms falling slowly with the pull of the earth and all light had left his beautiful scorching ice-blue eyes, she had already found herself beyond more agony than she could comprehend.

 

Was this how he felt? When she had died before his very eyes?

 

Somehow she didn’t think so.

 

He wasn’t the one to kill his own wife after all.

 

_Wife._

How ironic was it that she had only heard the word from his lips twice?

 

At the beginning… and now… at the end.

 

To think that her _husband_ had survived an entire year with this unique brand of cruel misery. She could never be as strong as him. She wouldn’t last any longer…. She wouldn’t want to... not without him.

 

Without a further thought, the red in her eyes returned, and all coherent thought left her mind in a haze of pure and utter grief. Her joy had turned to ashes in her lips, and what should have been a happy reunion of missing pieces had morphed into a despicable day of utter tragedy in her life.

 

All love was bound to be a tragedy after all. Destiny demanded its toll. Magic demanded it’s price.

 

The monster within her snarled, but this time, it seethed with anger, not for a stranger, but for herself.

They would have to pry his body out of her cold dead hands. But not before she would give him the final courtesy of her love.

 

She wouldn’t let him turn.

 

Beth brandished her knife with both of her palms, as she readied to sink it on the soft unmarred temple of her beloved’s face. She could do this for him. She could be strong.

 

If only for one final time.

She raised her hands high up in the air and pierced it, causing the rest of her heartbroken group to jump from their bones as the sound of metal plunging thudded around them. Rick’s eyes widened as the angel’s flaxen hair flowed, covering his and her face while their lips touched together,  her knuckles twitching from the deeply penetrating blade as she filled his lungs with her effervescent air.

 

She had done it. Done what he himself couldn’t do on his own.

 

The leader’s knees collapsed to the ground, unembarrassed scalding tears forming into his eyes. He had failed her. And failed him once again.

 

And he tried so hard to get it right this time…

 

Until…

 

_“He… HE’S STILL BREATHING!”_  she screamed, yanking her blade away from the ground next to his face from which she evaded piercing her beloved at the very last second.

 

Because she wasn’t strong enough…. Not for that… Never for that….

 

“SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!” she cried, hopeful at the chance that it might not be too late. She cradled Daryl’s head on her lap, panicked and shocked while she bellowed out once more to her paralyzed comrades, gaping stunned at the strangled coughs that suddenly came crashing out of his split and bleeding lips.

 

They all caught themselves in their state of shock and shook it off, all three men suddenly dashing towards the hunter while they lifted his body towards their car.

 

No one should have survived a bolt shot point blank through their hearts.

 

No one.

 

Just like no one should ever survive a gunshot to the head.

 

But she did. Because she was a miracle.

 

And now… Daryl was one too.

 

Because all was just as he said it would be, the only explanation he always had to make sense of the perplexity of it all:

 

Beth Greene---

 

NO—

 

_Beth Dixon was a miracle… and where miracles laid, other miracles couldn’t help but follow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well…….  I hope you see what I did there. :) (Hint: Birds and Stars)
> 
> Also, just so you know…. This story isn’t anywhere near over yet. So don’t think that just because Beth finally remembers, all will be right.
> 
> There’s still so much fun to be had after all (CHANNELING INNER REBECCA)
> 
> Btw… you haven’t heard the last of Rebecca’s story yet Even if she is dead... Justsoyouknow. . But I wouldn’t be too excited to find out if I were you.
> 
> Also If you want to see Beth's Ring, you can see it at imgur . com / 5GboNRH
> 
>  


	50. I Have Been A Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl fights to return to his angel's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… so I’m really really flustered that I’ve managed to reach Chapter 50 with such overwhelming support. I could not have ever foreseen just how warm and welcoming everyone is being to my story, and putting up with my constant delays due to my health. I tried to make this one really sweet for you guys, for all of you that have put up with all the twists and turns and heartaches of my muse. Thank you all so much! For my followers and subscribes, for all of you that have bookmarked anf favorited, and all those that have left me kudos and comments. All of you have brightened up my day and given me such motivation and happiness in writing out my story.
> 
> A special shoutout to my loyal followers who have left me so much love everyday.
> 
> Shy40, debraskelchy, Nicoline10, bethyl4ever, Kitty007, Reignashii, Jen, Grace, Anna, DarylShafow, Ella1907, Str1der2015, PicassoWithAPencil, taylorallura, Fr33fangirl, sansanfan110, windsofdawn, Reilly, Tweety83, bethylloverforever, vettech60, tattdkiki, UltimateBethylFIclist, UnderElectricCandlelight, selina12, GeniusDragon123, Melanie
> 
>  and all you lovely guests who have given me words of encouragement. You guys taking the time to send me your feedback has given me so much joy and humility. Thank you for the bottom of my heart

 

# I Have Been A Fire

 _I have been a fire_  
I have been a fire  
Burning from below  
Hot enough to know  
I have been a fire

 _You were just a flower_  
Always just a flower  
Gentle like a rose  
With charred and blackened toes  
You were just a flower

 _And still you call me_  
still adore me  
still you call me  
love, love, love, love  
still you call me love  
you call me love

 _I have been a fire_  
I have been a fire  
Silently I burn  
far too proud to learn  
I have been a fire

 _And you became the water_  
You became the water  
You washed me 'til i drowned  
Then you picked me from the ground  
You became the water

 _And still you call me_  
still adore me  
still you call me  
love, love, love, love  
still you call me love  
you call me love

_-Luke Sital-Singh_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------_

 

The darkness was heavy on his lids and all he wanted to do was succumb to its comforting nothingness so that his vicious suffering would end. It was as if he existed in two places all at once; a part of him tethered to something solid, something wreaked with agony, convulsing at the clawing sensation that pierced deeper and deeper inside him, until he was no more man but misery incarnated.

 

On the other hand, a part of himself felt…. Nothing.

 

No fear… no trepidation…. No pain.

Nothing but a void where neither light nor dark existed, as he floated upon the sharp edges upon where the universe ceased to exist and time halted to a stop. It was a threshold, a critical precipice enticing him to dive within its deep unknown.

 

It beckoned to him, swirling around his consciousness in a mist, coiling… grasping…. Pulling him eagerly to its unending abyss, whispering cloying promises of the comfort that lay in the sweetness of oblivion.  He yearned to come hither to it, yearned to dip his fingers in the cesspool of inexistence until it swallowed him whole.

 

Then maybe… all the pain would stop.

 

“We’re almost there…. Please hold on… we’re almost there…”

 

The darkness around him shook, it’s veil piercing from the melancholic cries of an angel from afar and for some reason, he couldn’t help but seek the voice out. His existence whirled around the chaos of emptiness, searching… But there was nothing to be found.

 

It was a voice ringing from a different dimension, so close yet so far out of his desperate reach.

 

“I got you baby. I got you.”

 

Her voice was tearing at him from the inside, weaving its heartbreak and desperation through the seams and cracks of the crumbling nirvana from which he lay lost and confused. A warm sensation ghosted upon his crackling lips, if he even had lips in his state of celestial nonexistence. It grounded him, pulling him from where he was to where his physical body laid.

 

A hot scorching pain spread upon him from his core, disturbing the serenity he found in the blanket of the dark with every brush of an angel’s ghost upon his skin. The voice pulled at him with the gravity of the universe, pleading in dulcet anguished notes that anchored him paralyzed and bereft with a choice.

 

“You’re going to be alright…. You can do this okay?”

 

Her every effervescent cry clawed at him, making him more real…. More…  human… instead of the wandering soul that he was. He wanted to come to her, to break through the fragile barrier that held him hostage within the embrace of death. However, the closer he came to escaping its hold, the more the reality of his anguish seeped to his consciousness, intensifying his pain until he was sure that there was something foreign… something sharp… pervasive and cold lancing in his core.

 

“I need you to be strong! Do you hear me? Stay strong.”

 

He was trying. Fuck… he was trying so hard.

 

He didn’t know why he was fighting, didn’t know where he was escaping from, didn’t even know his own name and existence.

He knew nothing…

 

Nothing but the certainty that he would rather take all the pain building exponentially inside him, twisting its thorned roots around the fibers of his existence, than hear the torment in the strange angel’s universe shattering sobs once more. He rammed at unyielding black curtain with the force of the Sun, and oblivion shook violently, as silver-glowing cracks spread from his center to the edges of his ghost. 

 

The darkness crooned to him… warning him in a deafening silence that spoke olden words long lost…

 

_Shatter the glass, and time will pass…_

_A second chance at life._

_But the path you take and the choice you make_

_Shall pierce you like a knife._

 

The darkness around him shifted and coiled, encasing him in a cube of mirrors and he found himself within the reflection of where universes collided with each other in a spectacle of light and sound. He could break the mirror, if he wanted to… crash right through it and shatter it in a million fragments so he could plunge back into the cruel unknown.

 

Or he could just stay here.

 

Where it was safe, and beautiful, and he would no longer be hurting as he pieced together the silver cracks in himself within its sanctuary.

 

Death was a lot more enticing than he ever thought….

 

He couldn’t help but wonder why he ever tried avoiding its restful embrace.

 

“You’re supposed to be the last man standing, remember?”

 

The celestial voice rasped with utter distress, an anguish cry so pure, that it set him alight with white burning fire, consuming him whole. It breeched through death’s iridescent veil, causing cascades of anguish to roil in his hazy surface. She will never stop grieving for him… never stop howling at the moon and the stars—a mere shadow of a wolf forever haunted by the loss of her eternal mate with whom she belonged.

 

If he had a voice —which he didn’t, because he was merely nothing, no one, but a muted spirit cracking at the seams with silver rays— then he would have howled right back at her loud and earnest and earth shattering as his lungs burned with the shared ferocity of her pain. He did not need to know whose voice it was, or what name the angel bore…

 

All he knew was that he belonged to her, his heart and soul enslaved to her will past the threads of eternity.  She was heaven, and this was hell… And there was no price too high to pay as he crossed through the vicious flames of hell and back from the edge of the universe, if only to see the face of the angel who so earnestly beckoned him to life once more.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

_The tranquility of the night shattered in a million fragments by a visceral cry that escaped his mouth. She woke up with a start, goosebumps violently spreading on her silver-lit skin, her heart thumping with terror as she searched for the danger that never came._

_He was tossing and turning, writhing in agony, crying out again and again in a devastating sound that lanced her soul askew._

_“Daryl!” she hissed grabbing his shoulders urgently and shaking him awake. Icy blue irises open wide, wild and vacant as he fended of her ‘attacks’ with one swift push. She landed on the cold concrete floor with a thud, her bare back smarting with the twinge of colliding her bone to stone. She paid no heed to the twinging howver, only pushing herself off the ground in haste as she caressed his clammy face and planted chaste kisses on his brows._

_“Daryl.. it’s me! It’s me” She whispered, as loud as her lungs would allow without alerting the rest of their people of her presence in his cell… especially since her clothes remained on a pile at the corner of his bed and all that gave her modesty where the thin polyester sheets which her and her lover shared._

_Her name came out in a mumbled plea from his split lips and he looks so lost that it wrenches her at the core of her heart. “Tell me this is real—tell—tell me this is real.” He reached for her, grabbing her tightly and pulling him down on his sweltering, aching chest._

_“This is real.. I’m here.. We’re here..” she murmured, softly reassuring him with the pads of her feather pillows upon his cheeks.  “Whatever it was you were seeing--- it’s just a nightmare...”_

_He closes his eyes and rubs the sleep of his face, pulling her a shoulder’s width apart so that he can stare at her glorious vision that anchored him to reality. He couldn’t help the shaking at his bones… for his dreams were not merely shadows of the dark.. but vivid, ruthless memories from his cold and cruel past._

_She could feel the intensity of his fear, vibrating off his skin drenched in sweat as his heartbeat pounded against his aching ribs to her palms._

_“Do you want to talk about it? “ she breathes soothingly, her eyes giving him the reassurance that he needed earnestly. She didn’t need to ask what his dream was about… she already knew. It was the same as it always had been, in all the countless nights he had spent being terrorized by the vicious lashing of a paternal figure who had never shown him but the hand of wrath._

_“I know this is hard on you…”_

_There was no pity in her voice; there never was, but the sincere empathy that radiated from her kind heart seeped through his veins, setting him alight with newfound life._

_“Nah..” he whispered, gently shaking his head as he set the angel free of his insistent grip. There was nothing left for him to say, having already shared the details of his terror with the seraph many times before. There was no need for her to share his pain once more._

_He shuffled off the side of his bed, leaving his scarred back exposed to her while he covered his pelvis with the sheet they both shared. She responded with her usual ministrations, a ritual that they had formed after discovering that it was the only way to ease his demons away for the night._

_A gratuitous sigh escaped him, his tense muscles easing into a state of lethargy as her lips glided across every sinew of the old, tender flesh that marred the skin of his back, her warm and wet breath gliding across his pores, eliciting the same familiar reaction of relief and consecration while an angel’s touch anointed him with her hallowed touch. He violent shiver traveled through the length of his spine._

_“Do you ever wish you could go back… “ she murmured, concentrating on her gentle gliding of exalted lips to charred flesh. “ … do something to so you don’t have to go through that hell when you were so young?”_

_His knuckles gripped tightly on the edge of his mattress, chewing on his cheeks as he peered down on the floor. The truth was he had been asking that question for quite a long time in his life. And for as long as he could remember… the answer had always been a resounding ‘YES.’_

_That would have been his answer… up until… well…_

_Up until she came in to his life._

_“Used to wish that you know.” He gruffed, low and full of shame. “Used to wish a fuckin’ genie would pop out and take me back then and maybe I woulda did something ‘bout my old man ‘fore things got out of hand.”_

_She listened intently on his utterings, her lips buried at the crooks of his neck as she nodded her assent to her beloved. His muscles flexed instinctively with slight tension, as his body reacted to the feeling of her smooth, bare chest pressed softly upon the scars of his back. Exhilarating would not even begin to describe it._

_“Used to?” she whispered, her voice softly reaching his flustered ears. “What changed?”_

_A small laugh escaped him, his eyes lifting from the floor to the window where the waning moon shone amidst a haze of grey clouds. Was it not obvious to her yet?_

_What changed…._

_“What changed was that I met you…” he exhaled, rough and filled with fervor, causing a halt to her breath and pulse._

_“If I didn’t go through what I did, then I ain’t gonna be the same man…. And’f I ain’t the same man.. then I wouldn’t have you..” He could see the big picture garishly now, could see all the turn of events that led him to the sullen path he had to take so that he could fall to his angel’s heart and her’s would fall to his._

_“I had to go through hell and back to meet you. Had to live all those years in hell to know what heaven feels like.” The archer murmured, allowing this moment to linger while he poured the remnants of his soul out for her hands to bear._

_“I’d do it again you know…” he scoffed, reaching for her from behind him so that their face laid parallel and crimson flush, facing one another. Her lips trembled, but she didn’t say a word. Couldn’t. Not even if she had any words to say._

_“Don’t you know by now?” he whispered, before he returned her adoration by the worshipping of his own on her body._

_“There ain’t no bigger hell for me than living a life without you…”_

\--------------------------------------------

 

“Somebody hold him down!”

 

She stood motionless in the center of it all, cold biting fluorescent lights washing the blaring white walls, while her family scampered around her, frantic and shambling as they attempted to pin her lover to the infirmary bed. Her bones were quaking with vicious ferocity, her eyes shocked and glazing with the exquisite torture of watching the love of her life fight for his ragged breaths, thrashing and writhing as he rose from sudden consciousness only to be overwhelmed by the blinding pain of her arrow upon his lungs.

 

“SHIT! DARYL YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!”

 

Rick was roaring at his brother, his eyes blazing with trepidation as he placed all of his weight against one of the archer’s wrists. Abraham was on the hunter’s legs, pressing them with all his might against the mattress, along with Glenn who was fending off his blind punches in the air while Denise attempted to extricate the penetrating bolt away from his flesh. Daryl however, refused to cooperate, his eyes shut tight as he shrieked in the excruciating agony that consumed him. It was too much, too… unbearable, and all he could do was wail out loud while something razor-sharp, hot, like a piercing knife in his chest tore him at him from the inside out.

 

“STAY STILL YA MOTHERFUCKER! WE’RE TRYING TO HELP Y----    OOOF!”

 

Abraham recoiled to the ground as one of his kicks landed viciously against the brutish man’s jaws. He swiped the blood of his lips with his burly arms, hissing at the sudden impact before he lifted himself of the ground to reach for the hunters flailing limbs once again. “Why you lil sonuvabitch!” He growled, successfully pinning his legs down only to be kicked square in the throat as he toppled to his knees. A strained cough escaped him.

 

“BETH!!!! YOU NEED TO HELP US!!!” The leader roared, wincing at the strenuous resistance of his fallen comrade while the angel stood helplessly, paralyzed with guilt.

 

“You’re the only one… You’re the only one who can!”  he screamed, rough and desperate, seeking to snap her out of whatever trance she had fallen to.

 

‘What are you doing?!’ the angel cried at herself from the inside. ‘Daryl needs you!’

 

“BEEEETTTTH!” The archer blindly screamed, searching, seeking for the one true anchor that he was fighting to reach.

 

Her feet were moving before her mind had even decided on a course of action, bounding towards her beloved in thunderous steps until her fingers were desperately reaching out for the sides of his grimaced face. She planted kisses on his brows, on his cheeks, on his eyes, and on his mouth-- her brows furrowed as she whispered ardently to her soulmate, imploring him to endure to piercing agony so that the doctor may save his life.

 

“Daryl! It’s me.. It’s me… I need you to hang on please…. For me?”

 

She cried softly, allowing the streams of her uncontrollable tears to flow from the corners of her sapphire-angsted eyes down to her jaws upon the fevered parting of his gritted lips. The taste of her grounded him, as his eyes flung open in search for the woman that he was avidly fighting for.

 

He wanted to cry out her name again, a prayer to the heavens in a mangled cry but all that escaped him were more shredded shrieks of pain. Denise made a motion to pull at the obtrusive metal, much to his abhorrence and his mouth gaped open, his teeth fully intent to gnash upon his tongue as the unstoppable anguish seized the entirety of his soul.

 

“Shit! He’s going to bite off his tongue!” Rick yelled in horror, his eyes wide and unprepared for the vision that was to come.

 

Streaks of blood spattered in the air, all men and women both paralyzed as they watched the unequivocal gesture of love that the angel had done for her one true heart. The sound of teeth ripping through flesh sent shivers down everyone’s spine, yet it was not his tongue that lay injured, for Beth had wrapped her arms around the agonized man’s neck, using her right shoulder as a barrier between rows of clenching teeth.

 

The angel winced at the sudden laceration of her skin, but she refused to waver as she absorbed all Daryl’s misery through the bite of his gnashed jaws. It was a maddening pain, but it was only a superficial wound… one that she would be willing to endure without a second of hesitation for the man who had fought tooth and nail to protect her from it all.

 

This time... she would be the one to protect him… even if only from himself.

 

“I’m here Daryl…” She whispered, threading her quivering fingers around his dampened brown hair that managed to remain so soft despite his lack of care for it.  “I’m here…”

 

The taste of the seraph’s blood burned violently on his mouth, yet he couldn’t stop himself from sinking his teeth deeper down on her. She was taking in his pain, absorbing it through the seams of her veins so that he may find some slight relief amidst the searing hell of his sudden reality. His heart twisted at the selflessness of it all, but all he could do was mute down his screams of torment while Denise plunged her fingers within the gaping hole in his chest until the arrow grinding against his ribs had been yanked free.

 

He would have to remember to tell his angel just how stupid… and entirely awe-spiring she was for allowing him this pitiful kindness.

 

“I love you…” he wanted to say, yet his bite remained shut. “You’re worth all of this and more…”

 

But all the he could hear was the squelching of her flesh against his jaws, and her litany of loving prayers, caressing his ear with sweet melodies of affection.

 

“Please pass out… “ she murmured, beseeching him or the heavens to give him some mercy than suffer a second more of his torment. “ Please.. please… pass out.”

 

“I’ll be waiting for you right here… I promise…” she cried, paying no heed to the deepening pair of crescent marks that caused rivulets of scarlet fluid to flow from her shoulder to her heaving chest.  She would rather have to suffer in silence alone than have him feel an inkling more of pain.

 

“Daryl… you don’t have to fight for me anymore….” Beth whispered. “At least… not right now..”

She didn’t pull back, she didn’t resist… all that she did was cling on to his body tight so that the waves of his grief could crash against the sinews of her being, until they were not two people in separate pain, but one being suffering the same excruciating agony. She crooned to him, her eyes closed tight against the back of his head so that he may sink his teeth as deeply as he needed and drink the grace of her blood in his veins.                                                        

 

“I’ll take care of you this time…”

 

And it was all that he needed, before he succumbed to dreamless oblivion once more… not dying, but merely falling… until the day that his ailing body would catch up with the fervor of his soul. He fell in her careful arms and she cradled him, not moving an inch, just as she had sworn to do, while the rest of her companions stared at her in awe, her silver wings spread widely, vivid and bright for all of them to see….

 

There was an Angel of Mercy in their midst.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

The cool brush of a damp cloth glided upon his clammy brows, and the darkness subsided, leaving way for a hazy cloud of grey to filter through his mind’s eye,

 

He felt warm. God, he felt so warm...

Warmer than any man in his position and predicament should be feeling at the moment.

 

She was singing to him, encasing him with a blissful bubble while the rest of the world spun haphazardly by, while she tenderly cleansed the expanse of his flushed pink skin with careful, gentle strokes. Weary eyes cracked open, to meet shocked, silver-blue speckled irises.

 

“Hey…”

 

His voice was hardly recognizable, dry and crackling from the strain of his arid throat, but he paid it no heed as he took in the sallow complexion of his dear seraph. She was ghostly, her skin almost transparent with a slight tinge of gray, but the remainder of her appeared to be in good health. Her bruises were slightly fading, the gashes in her wrists healing while her left arm laid resting upon a makeshift sling hanging diagonally upon her right shoulder, which also had a wound packed in by layers of gauze. Her head however, had a bandage wrapped around it, and his heart lurched with mortal terror for whatever injuries her brain had accumulated. The hunter shakily pushed his torso upwards, wincing in pain at the twinging at his ribs where his collar and chest met.

 

Her glossy lips broke into a relieved sob while she flung her right arm around his neck, uncontrollable tears of respite streaming down her pearlescent cheeks while her whole body shook with the grief that she had been holding back in his long days of unconsciousness.

 

“I’m so glad you’re finally awake!” the angel wept, scattering her lips around his face while she held both sides of his gaze, just to make sure she wasn’t imagining things. It had been a very long week for her and her family, as some of their faith’s wavered on the archer’s survival, while those who knew his tenacity, held on to the hope that he would make a recovery soon.

 

Beth ensured that the latter would be the truth.

 

Daryl’s fingers lifted feebly, so that he could thread his fingers around the soft cascade of flaxen silk that was against him, but his movements became distracted when he realized that his wrists did not hold a saline I.V. drip, but a tube filled with crimson blood. He noted the fact that Beth also wore the same bandage on her wrist, only without anything connected to her veins.

 

The blonde noticed the questioning look in his hooded eyes and she hastily pulled back from her embrace, settling with a soft kiss upon his chapped lips before exhaling a soft murmur.

 

“Beth… did you….” He croaked, afraid to learn of the answer he already knew.

 

“…… your blood? “

 

“Don’t…” she whispered as she brushed the soft brown fringes on his brows hindering her view of his impassioned gaze. “Don’t worry about it.”  Her palms cupped his cheeks in a heart-aching touch, seeking comfort in the returning warmth and color on the archer’s skin while the memories of the past few days ghosted on her eyes, and took its secret toll on her.

 

“You were going to die…” she grimaced, remembering the pools of scarlet that spilled upon the clinical weight floors, spraying, hot all over her face and Rick’s and Denise after they had extricated her bolt from his chest. It had pierced him, through and through, leaving what would have been a gaping hole in his front and back, if it weren’t for the doctor’s quick thinking to cauterize his wounds quickly.

 

“It was the only way I could save your life.”

 

He bit his lip harshly, as guilt crept upon him at the knowledge of the woman’s sacrifice for him. It was no wonder that he was feeling so much better; he had seraphim’s blood now coursing through his veins. It mingled along his decrepit tainted soul… and now, Beth sanguinity would forever be melded to the marrows of his bones.

 

He would never deserve a single drop of her pristine cruor.

 

“Ya shouldn’t have done that… “ he huffed, a bit rougher than he intended. Concern muddled his thoughts as he took in her anemic appearance, and he knew that she had given him more of her vitality than what was safe for her delicate state of health. Beth didn’t hesitate in her reply however, scoffing at the non-sense that her beloved was spouting out of his lips.

 

“What was I supposed to do then?” she challenged, with a slight undertone of trepidation hidden in her shaky voice.  “Just sit around here and watch you die?”

 

 

The seraph hesitated for a moment, before continuing to speak, her eyes defiantly crashing with stormy azure, gauging his reaction for the next words to escape her trembling lips.

 

“…. Watch the husband I never knew I had… die because of me?”

 

 He frowned slightly at the memory of their latest conquest which had given him no choice but to confess his sordid secrets that he had determinately kept hidden under lock and key, for the safety of his heart. He knew that she had reacted… fairly well… to her revelations, but the small, yet persistent, part of him couldn’t help but wonder if she was only humoring him with her acceptance of their bond because he was on his deathbed.

 

His eyes drifted shamefully downwards as he fiddled nervously on the cuticles of his thumbs. The archer anticipated spiteful words to come pouring out her furious tongue for his prolonged deception… he had been lying to her after all, and there was nothing he knew she despised for than liars. Only, the woman palmed both his hands together under hers, and upon her fingers, he saw that the white-gold token of their vows remained.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she whispered, her eyes pained and glistening with tears. “All this time… you knew…”

 

He couldn’t reply to her, and so he didn’t. Instead, he swallowed the heavy ball of guilt coiling in his lamenting throat, petrified and declaring his guilt through the tense silence building between the two of them.

 

“Did… did you change your mind about me?” she muttered in melancholy, her inner insecurities peeking through her usually undeterrable demeanor. Beth couldn’t help the delicate pout that formed upon the pearls of her glossy lips. I had taken her a very long time to recover the bits and pieces of herself, and even though she had recovered most of her memories by now, a part of her had always known that her behavior had never been the same ever since the day she got shot.

 

Her brain not only wrecked the stores of her memories, but it had also altered many parts of her—

 

She was stronger now, but that strength came with a cold ruthlessness at the pose of a threat. She was more impassioned now, but the ferocity in her led her to feel emotions more intensely than a normal person would: from the fiery flames of love to the tearfulness that always followed in her sadness and ending in the spectrum of cold-blooded rage simmering in her blood. She was fiercer now, but the consuming single-minded instinct to protect drove her to constant trances of recklessness that she couldn’t control.

 

He may not want to admit it, but she knew…

 

The Beth that Daryl had fallen in love with and married was not the same person as the woman who wore her diamond wedding ring, no matter how similar they looked alike.

 

“Because I’d understand if you di----“

 

Daryl couldn’t bear to hear the uncertainty in her voice… uncertainty that was supposed to be his. In one swift movement, he pinned the angel down to the cushions of his mattress, each wrist tightly bound by calloused fingers above her head while her beautiful hair splayed upon the sheets in a halo of silver and gold.

 

Her eyes blinked wide open, silver-blue smoldering against sapphire-clouds, while her lungs refused to rise nor fall from the veracity of his growl.

 

“Don’t know if I should kiss ya right now… or smack the hell outta you.” He growled, his mind blatantly ignoring whatever pain radiated from his bandaged chest.

 

“Ya think it was easy for me t’keep this from you? Ya think it ain’t killin’ me every day I saw ya… and I knew you was  mine t’ claim but I couldn’t ?” The words were pouring easily from him now… now that the dam had surreptitiously been broken and he had nothing left to lose.

 

 

“Couldn’t touch ya… couldn’t kiss ya the way I wanted to...  Couldn’t call y’my wife?”

 

“I wanted to tell ya…” he rasped, pained and tortured from the long moments when all he could feel was the exquisite agony of being so near his wife… and yet so far. “Believe me… I did.”

 

“Must’ve tried half a dozen times….”

 

In his defense… he truly did try. But fate had never been on his side until the truth was inevitably yanked out of him by a deranged and sadistic woman.

 

“Then why didn’t you?” she whispered, a countenance of sorrow and longing etched on her face. A challenging look glowed in his eyes and he wanted to reply to her.

 

_‘Would you have believed me, if I told you?’_

 

But he already knew the answer to that, and it would be painful for him to hear… and so all that he managed to mutter instead was a half-truth… but the truth nonetheless.

 

“Shit kept getting’ fucked…. And I was tryin’ to protect you…”

 

Beth couldn’t help the pained sigh that ripped through her lungs. It always came down to that… didn’t it.

 

He always strove to protect her, and she always fought to protect him… and somehow, it always seemed to end up in a slight disaster. She guessed that that’s just what happens when two stars inevitably collide with one another.

 

Her lips tightened as she tried to control the heartfelt words threatening to pour out her mouth. She failed however and her lips parted to reveal the sorrow in her tone.

 

“Well what about now? Do you still feel the same way?” the angel simpered. “I mean-- Do you still… want to be married?”

 

 _What a stupid question,_ he thought. But he did not say that. Those were words coming from his mind, not from his heart. And his fevered heart had so much more to say…

 

“I’d marry ya right here, right now again if ya want me to. I’d marry ya everyday if that’s what you need.”

There was no uncertainty in his voice. There was no hesitation either.  He was a steady tempest blazing through the eye of an effulgent storm, his lips ardent and full of genuine adoration for the silver goddess that he had pledged forever to. He meant every word he spilt. He would vow his heart and existence to her, every day of his sordid unworthy life, if that was what it took for the seraph to understand the true depths of his love and devotion for her soul.

 

And even then… it would still never be enough.

 

“But… is that what you want?”  he whispered, his gaze clouding with slight fear as he peered down on her through the dampened fringes of his brows.

 

Beth’s heart soared, if hearts ever had wings to fly, as her beloved’s burnished professions seeped through the seams of her crumbling soul.

 

“O—of course not.” She replied, swift and concise. Daryl’s grip against her wrists was forgotten as he recoiled in the sudden heartbreak of her confession.

 _Of course not…_. He thought to himself dejectedly, torn and shattered from within. How foolish could he have been to believe that the new woman before him would dream the same ethereal dream as his. Second chances rarely came for anyone after all, and they have taken abuse of so many chances that they have been bestowed with.

 

“Oh..” he hissed, retreating back towards the headboard to set the feeble songbird free of his greedy arms. But Beth continued to speak, halting him from his recoil.

 

“One wedding is enough, Daryl… “she whispered, lifting his jaws so that he could see the sentiment reflecting upon the moon orbs of her eyes.

 

_“You’re my first and my last… Remember?”_

“You still mean that?” he whispered, incredulous and breathless as he glided hid thumb along the sparkling diamond on her finger.

 

She nodded with so much longing, flushing and anxious with bated breathes. How she feel anything to the contrary, for this beautiful and kindhearted man that she had almost lost, time and time again? How could he still not understand just how deeply and fervidly she loved him, to the fullest extent of her core?

 

“Say it..” he gruffs, not an order but an impassioned plea, his gaze intense and hot, leaving her bereft of air to breath.

 

“I need to hear you say it, Beth.”

 

She knew which words he needed her to speak. Those words… The same words… The only words that ever set him free from the shackles that wormed their way through his soul constantly from the many days they spent living in fear.

 

He would no longer be shackled any longer.

 

“I love you, Daryl. That’s never going to change.” She breathed, tremulous and tender as she placed his palm upon her feebly beating heart.

 

“ _Until the day I die…_ ” she whispered, conclusively, waiting for him to finish the seal upon their olden vows. He knew the words… it was emblazoned on his scorching tongue.

 

He inhaled sharply, suddenly grabbing the back of her nape so that he could pull the lips he’s been thirsting for so long into his mouth. Beth grabbed Daryl’s arms to hold on to, feeling his muscles ripple beneath her fingers as he gently pushed her back once more down the bed while his tongue pressed deeper in her mouth so that he may down on the cherries on her lips. She drank him in, her mouth parting further to allow his entrance, the taste of cigarettes and wine scintillating in her mind, sweeping her—dizzy, smitten… _aroused._

 

He pulls away before she could invade his mouth with her insistent thirst, his brows leaning against hers, his relief almost palpable as he smoldered stormy-blue irises to her soul.

 

“…And forever after that.” he finished, his breath against her lips, the words of their vows and exultation that left the seraph reeling with more scalding tears.

 

She clutches him tight around her slender arms, bruised and battered with hues of purple and blue, yet strong and persistent as she sobbed at the crook of his neck. The immensity of it all overwhelmed her tired and ailing mind, leaving her a puddled mess of tears and hormones as relief mingled with bittersweet homecoming, happiness lingered with lust, and fear lingered with what could only described as irrevocable shame.

 

 _“I thought I’d lost you… I thought I… killed you…”_ she whimpered, babbling incomprehensible words against his hears, feeling no vulnerability in finally allowing herself to break down after a week of trying to hold everything together in her desperate lonesome.

 

“You weren’t waking up at all and everyone was giving up on you…. But I just… I.. I couldn’t….”  the blonde cried, anguished at the terror that she tried to keep at bay and hidden under lock and key. But hope had kept her strong… and faith had seen her through. “They looked at me like I was crazy… Even I thought I was crazy….”

 

_“But here you are…”_

 

He soothed her to the best of his ability, in the way that only an angel’s keeper knew how to do. Softly, he threaded his fingers down the aurous waterfall of silk behind her, combing through from her head to the arches of her back in slow, careful strokes that absorbed all the tension away from her weary, wracked bones to the tendrils of his loving fingertips.

 

“Thought I’d never see ya again too, you know…” he murmured, confessing his own trepidation with the evangelic creature in his arms who for some reason shared the same ardency of emotions with him.  “There ain’t nothing I could do…. There ain’t nothing I could see…  I was just as scared as you were… ”

“What made you come back?” she whispered, tilting her head slightly out of sheer curiosity, wondering if it was her voice that beckoned him back from the dead, the same way that his had resurrected her. It was an innocent question, between to sole people who knew what it was like to stare in the middle of the eyes of death.

 

The archer ruefully brushed the skin at the back of his neck, suddenly averting his gaze from hers.

 

“Wasn’t really sure if I could… Don’t think it was… allowed?” he murmured, a slight question at the end of his statement, as he found himself at a loss for words to truly explain what little he remembered from the darker dimension. It had almost been too tempting to stay in its comfortable encumbrance, until the grief in the seraph’s calls pierced through its veil, reverberating on its incandescent walls and crackled him with silver pain.

 

His lips parted, exhaling a final heartfelt profession before he reached for his _wife’s_ lips and drowned on her honeyed tongue once again, all pain and terror forgotten in the sweet moment of their reunification.

 

“But then I figured… If an angel fell all the way back from heaven for me… then there ain't no fire in hell I ain't gonna cross to come back for you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things are gonna be interesting now… the story isn’t over guys. I just intend on giving them some happiness first before I bring in the progression of the danger that’s to come. Please let me know what you think so far. :D


	51. Gods and Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl notices a change in Beth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I really did try to make this perfect, and so this is the longest chapter I’ve ever written so far. I do hope you like it and as usual! Thank you for all your support! Note the M rating and enjoy! :)

 

# Gods and Monsters

 _In the land of gods and monsters_  
I was an angel  
Living in the garden of evil  
Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed  
Shining like a fiery beacon  
You got that medicine I need  
Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly  
Put your hands on my waist, do it softly  
Me and God we don't get along, so now I sing

 _No one's gonna take my soul away_  
Living like Jim Morrison  
Headed towards a fucked up holiday  
Motel, sprees, sprees, and I'm singing  
Fuck yeah give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want  
It's innocence lost  
Innocence lost

 _In the land of gods and monsters_  
I was an angel, lookin' to get fucked hard  
Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer  
Life imitates art  
You got that medicine I need  
Dope, shoot it up straight to the heart please  
I don't really wanna know what's good for me  
God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'

 _No one's gonna take my soul away_  
Living like Jim Morrison  
Headed towards a fucked up holiday  
Motel, sprees, sprees, and I'm singing  
Fuck yeah give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want  
It's innocence lost  
Innocence lost

 _When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me crazy_  
'Cause life imitates art  
If I get a little prettier, can I be your baby?  
You tell me life isn't that hard

 _No one's gonna take my soul away_  
I'm living like Jim Morrison  
Headed towards a fucked up holiday  
Motel, sprees, sprees, and I'm singing  
Fuck yeah, give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want  
It's innocence lost  
Innocence lost

_-Lana Del Rey_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She stirred in her sleep, reaching for his warmth by her side only to feel his absence on the cold sheets. She woke up instantly, her eyes anxiously looking around the bedroom they shared in the safety of an abandoned morgue, searching for the object of her affections who had mysteriously disappeared._

_“Daryl? “ she whispered anxiously through the haze of sleep, terror spreading in her lungs from her beloved’s sudden departure._

_He was standing by the window, awash with the silver rays of the waxing moon that filtered in the warm, Georgian spring air.  His fingers absent-mindedly running through the while-gold ring that still felt foreign and new to him, despite having worn it for almost a week._

_Azure collided with silver-blue and he stooped down to her immediately, smoothing her wild ethereal cascade of silk from her face to her neck._

_“Hey.. ‘s okay. I’m right here….” He says, his voice gentle and soothing—like talking to an injured animal cornered in the wild. She calms immediately, swinging her arms around his neck as she pulled his weight on top of her so that they were together back in bed. He huffs amusedly at her, and the angel sees him trying to hide his own concern._

_“Come back to sleep…” she whispered, tracing her fingers around the wisps of hair in his honed chest, placing careful attention to the diagonal scars that he always yearned for her to touch. ‘It cooled it down.’ He used to explain, and she couldn’t help but wonder if her fingers and lips were the only ice to his constantly burning pain._

_“Can’t.” he gruffed, kissing her brows before rearranging them so that she was secured around his arms as they faced each other sideways. There weren’t much more to say, and it was but a simple truth: He wasn’t sleeping… because he simply couldn’t_

_“Is.. is something wrong?”_

_She replied, worry now etched deeper in the bottomless depths of her eyes._

_“Don’t need you worryin’ bout me, girl.” He whispered motioning for her to close her eyes and return to the comforts of her dreamless slumber. Just because he couldn’t enjoy the same privilege doesn’t mean that she shouldn’t.  “Go on an’ rest.”_

_She resisted his cajoling, her eyes fighting to remain open while her fingers scraped the deliciously rough stubble of his jaws._

_“Isn’t that my job now?” she replied, sweet and concise, letting her silver-gleaming eyes to do all the talking for her that words couldn’t allow. “To worry about you? …Because I do… worry… all the time.”_

_“Tell me what’s bothering you… please?”_

_Stubborn as he was, there was no way he would be able to resist the earnest sincerity in her eyes, and so he found himself rubbing the weariness off his heavy lids while he inhaled the midnight mist._

_“Just ain’t used to all this I guess…“_

_“Thought I’d feel better... after we got married… but now…”_

_His voice was gravel on his throat, the painful recollection of her fading away in his fingers rendering him seized and paralyzed in all the quiet moments of his time. It was exhausting, carrying the searing terror constantly dancing in his mind. He just wished he could do something to make the anxiety to go away… if only for a moment of peace._

_“What is it?…” she replied, placing her palms upon the thundering of her chest, her pupils blown wide at the trepidation of what the man had to say about their nuptials. “Is this… not what you wanted?”_

_There was no stopping the scoff that escaped him, his gaze confused at the deliriousness of her thoughts. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in, his gaze unwavering with such intensity that she felt herself being undone by the heat of it all._

_“ You know it ain’t that. It’s never that.”_

_He wanted to consume her, wanted to find the comfort he sought so desperately after on the dulcet beat of her heart. But there was an emptiness that remained inside him, hollow and cold and desperate for the touch of light._

_“Then what is it?”_

_she whispered, heartbroken and despaired, the taste of fear tarnishing his mouth. There was a vivid agony in his eyes, one that she had never seen before, all that she wanted was to yank the bare threads of his fears with her palms and set it all afire.  Her eyes brimmed with tears for the pain he refused to share._

_““I fucked up, Beth… I shouldn’t ever have made you mine….”_

_The archer breathed, anguished. He needed to spit it out, needed to confide the burned nestled heavily in his hear. She curled around him, her limbs cocooning as her warmth seeped from her body to his, giving him all the strength and patience he needed to continue._

_“Ever since you wore that ring… I can’t stop being afraid…_

_Can’t sleep. Can’t eat. Can’t even close my eyes for a damn second anymore… All I can think about is how I’m gonna lose you… one way or ‘nother… cause I’m a Dixon.”_

_“Being a Dixon’s a curse y’know…. We always lose everything we fuckin’ touch…”_

_“And now.. that ring means you’re a Dixon too…”_

_he whispered defeatedly, forlorn with heavy shoulders at the shame of twining his angel to share the same fate as him. It was never his meaning, of course… he had vowed himself to her with the purest intentions and adoration, up until he realized that the ritual of exchanging rings with her would come with a sobering epiphany; one that would leave him with panic attacks in the moment’s when the quiet settled._

_Because now more than ever in his forsaken life, the archer was finally someone who had EVERYTHING he feared to lose._

_He was but a mere decrepit soul, thirsting for her grace, yet the archer could have never foreseen that bitter-sweet torture of finally possessing a seraph’s heart in his palms. It was a far heavier responsibility than he ever thought, far graver and heavier in his soul…._

_“I’m sorry Beth… I never should’ve made you mine…”_

_She understood where he was coming from, understood his mortal dread, no matter how irrational it may seem to others. She knew his ghosts… she embraced them. And if a simple gesture would give her tortured beloved some sort of relief, then it was what she would have to do._

_“Give me your ring…” she murmured, reaching for the diamond in her finger and placing the white-gold jewel in her palm. He hesitated for a moment, before he followed suit, reaching for the band of metal in his left hand before bequeathing it to hers._

_She unlaced the thin strip of leather that used to hold a broken pendant which she had stowed away in storage, and placed the two circular pieces of jewelry within its strap, which glided perfectly in its center. Trembling fingers reached for the ends of the fabric, twisting it once again around her long, elegant neck until she bore a necklace made of two._

_It looked so beautiful upon her throat, the stark contrast of pearlescent skin against silver sparkles of diamonds and a delicate line of leather… leather that was his…  resting upon the beating of her chest._

_“I’ll always be yours Daryl… and you’ll always be mine… “ she spoke to him soflty, through half-lidded yet fervent eyes. “We’ve belonged to each other long before we wore these rings… Don’t you know that already?”_

_“You’re never going to lose me… even if I die…”_

_The seraph was breaking into pieces in his fervid embrace, and before she knew what she was doing, or what words she was supposed to say to comfort him, she had encased him. Her lips were on his mouth and he grabs her hips on his, her weight pinning his flexing torso down while she drowned him with the taste of holy wine in his tongue._

_“Let me prove it to you…” she murmured, blindly sweeping her tongue from his lips, to his jaws, to the strained hollows of his throat until she has reached her destination on the skin where his heart laid thunderously beating._

_The archer nodded slowly, shrouded by the haze of honeysuckle in the air that captivated him speechless. She marked him, right there, leaving crimson bruises upon his roaring heart that imprinted her lips on his chest. Her tongue branded him hers, sear him, possess him, more than any band of jewelry ever could._

_And underneath the waxing of the moonlight, his soul settled, finally freed from his shackles as evangelic touches and whispers encumbered him, divine flesh merging with the profane, until her existence fused with his, and all else ceased to matter but the enlightenment in his soul while an angel consumed him whole._

_\---------------------------------------------_

 

“Is this hurting you, Daryl?”

 

The hunter’s silent musing was disrupted by the dulcet notes of his beloved wife, who was busy tending to his wounds with meticulous care, her brows tight with unrivaled focus while she bit her pillowy lips down in concentration. She had been at this for half an hour, obsessively cleaning his gaping wounds and checking every nook and cranny of it for signs of infection.

 

“Woman, that’s the third time you checked today, twentieth this week. If I was dyin’ I would’ve croaked by now.” He scoffed, placing his hand on her shoulder to ease her with the humor in his tone. It didn’t work however, as his teasing only gained him the ire of the frenetic blonde who rewarded him with an angry frown.

 

“Don’t even joke about that. It’s not funny.” She huffed, setting aside the peroxide and iodine to reach for his antibiotics. There was a sharpness to her movements that he could perceive, one that had been building and building as the days of his recovery passed in the clinical walls of the infirmary. It had been a week since he had woken up, and his strength had been returning in spades.

 

Yet the exasperating woman refused to allow him to exert himself anyway beyond walking to the bathroom and back, determinately catering to his every other need despite his protestations.

 

“Sorry… I was just tryin’ t’ calm you down.” He replied with remorse, before downing the medication she handed to his palms, followed by a glassful of cooling water. “You need t’stop worryin’ about me so much.”

 

Beth shook her head at him, before plastering a façade of light-heartedness. “I’m not worried…” she smiled, thought it felt like plastic on her lips. “ Who say’s I’m worried? I’m perfectly fine….”

 

Daryl couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at her, challenging her statement with a knowing gaze. He had been observing her carefully these past couple of days.. and what he had seen was distressing him more and more as time passed.

 

He would see her heal, day by day. See the swelters and bruises on her arms clot and peel and fade, leaving her with soft, faint traces of battles she had triumphed over. The bandage around her head had long been taken away, leaving her wild golden mane to flow freely in the static of the air, while her arms recovered their full range of motion, after the tearing of her muscles had dissipated. She was looking more and more like herself now, with her braids pinned to the back of her hair with small deadly slivers, her skin clear of any trace of blood while she sported a grey tank top over her favorite black lace bra.

 

Only… something about her still felt… _off…_

 

It was in her irises, cloudy grey with secret troubles when it should be gleaming cerulean with mirth. It was also in the hollows of her eyes, grey and sunken with nights of sleepless anxiety that she desperately tried to hide. But what was really unnerving him to his core was her nervous behavior and the escalation of her need for an assurance that he was fine.

 

It seemed so harmless at first, when she would constantly insist on spoon-feeding him his meals. That was tolerable for him--- _nice_ even… and so he paid it no heed and enjoyed being taken care of by someone for a change. _Wasn’t that what married people do anyway?_

And then the angel began insisting on cleaning his wounds every day, giving him a warm sponge bath as an incentive to put up with her ministrations right after. Of course… he wouldn’t protest, thirsting for her touches in every way he can receive it, no matter how fleeting and innocent the gliding of her fingers would be on him. _That… was really.. nice as well_.

 

The archer may not want to admit it out loud, but he had actually been enjoying these rituals a lot more than he expected, along with the many other ways that his angel insistently and tenderly catered to his every need. He never had truly been taken care like this by anyone else before…. Never relied on anyone for anything…

 

Until her…

 

Being taken care of by an angel; to say that it was ‘nice’ was a massive understatement.

 

Being taken care of by his wife… well… it was pure heaven.

 

But as the days passed and he had slowly regained his strength, he realized that her caretaking instincts only intensified, until he literally could not spend a single moment of his private time with her without the woman fluffing up his pillows, or turning down his sheets, or massaging his head, or making him homemade meals from home, or crooning him back to medicine induced sleep.

 

Singularly, all these gesture were sweet and tender, each of them highly treasured and cherished in his love-parched heart. But when he looked at the bigger picture of it all, his heart lurched, recognizing her tender ministrations for what they truly were, an obsessive penchant to keep busy in a façade that hid her constant distress.  And then he knew…

 

His angel had been secretly suffering in silence… and he had been reaping the fruits of her agony.

 

“Oh yea… well if you’re so damn collected then why haven’t I seen you sleep in a while?” he murmured, his voice low and filled with concern for the woman who now refused to meet his eyes.

 

“I sleep just fine..” she lied, the taste of it bitter, brandishing on her tongue when the truth was she hadn’t slept for more than twenty minutes each day for the past two weeks. She hastily brushed off the frenzied wisps of hair in her face before busying herself cleaning up her injury on her shoulder too, pouring fizzling peroxide on it before packing it again with a fresh gauze. “I just wake up earlier than you because you need more rest.”

 

Clearly, he knew better than to believe her white-lies. It would be an insult to his observational skills if he missed the obvious signs of exhaustion, etched in the marrows of his song-bird’s bones. But before he could protest, Beth rose from her seat next to him and treaded towards the door.

 

“I’m gonna get make us some dinner, before the storm rolls in.” Beth gasped swiftly standing on her feet while she escaped his curious touch. Daryl’s eyes narrowed, refusing to spend a moment longer, not knowing what pain she hid. Before she could retreat away from him, he called to her—his voice strained yet not harsh, insistent yet not demanding, strong yet not steady.

 

_“Beth.”_

 

One word passing in the air, holding all the meaning inside its hallowed letters as he breathed it with utmost divinity and ardor.

 

_‘Beth.’_

_What are you hiding from me?_

_‘Beth.’_

_Why are you going away?_

_‘Beth.’_

_Stop running from me._

_‘Beth.’_

_Tell me what’s wrong._

 

The seraph heard all his silent cries with one syllable on his lips and froze. She did not want him worrying about her, did not want him concentrating his thoughts on her state when he should be focusing on healing. She can hold herself together… if only for a day longer.

 

Before she could give him a reply, the door cracked open, revealing Abraham scampering towards the room as he avoided the light drizzle beginning from outside. The couple both shifted their gazed, distracted by the unexpected company visiting them at this time of hour.

 

“Hey! What are you doing here? “ she smiled, surprised at his sudden visitation, when he had been busying himself for so long with fortifying their community ever since their return.   

 

The burly redhead smiled, wiping away the dampness of his hair before he greeted the two of them with a raucous laughter. “ Just thought I should see how the newlyweds are doin!”

 

“Well, I was just on my way out to get some more food and blankets.” Beth replied with easiness, though her tension remained hidden in her bones.  “But you should stay here and keep Daryl company, for the meantime.”

 

“Actually, uh… Beth. I need’a talk to you.” Abraham gruffed, his eyes urgent and serious, causing concern to flare up the sweet angel’s core. “What’s wrong?” she replied, her hands instinctively reaching out for his giant palms in a gesture of pure kindness and platonic solidarity. The man had slowly worked his way up to the list of people that Beth truly trusted, though as unexpected as the likely camaraderie might have been. He was arguably a tier higher in her level of trust than her sister-- who remained unconcerned for her welfare in her sudden disappearance, sending her husband in her stead to her rescue and not even bothering to come visit her all this time.

 

Daryl’s eyes narrowed green with envy at the contact of her skin to his. He seethed slightly with slight anger, but knew better than to act on his flaring temper. The man had saved them after all, and Beth had never given him reason to distrust. He coughed out a muted hiss of jealousy, making his brother smirk with knowing as he patted him on the shoulder with sympathy.

 

“ Trust me sunshine… you wanna talk to me… alone?” He whispered signaling her with his eyes of his intent. This time, the hunter didn’t try to hide his aggravation as a low rumble thundered from his throat.

 

The seraph paid no heed to her lover’s possessiveness however, only nodding her understanding while she addressed the displeased man. “I’ll be right back.” She breathed, treading towards her forlorn protector and placing a chaste kiss on his surprised lip.

 

“I promise we’ll talk later… okay?”

 

She smiled, soft and sweet, her breath lingering on the goosebumps of his skin, washing him with the heady haze of honeysuckle, amber and something… celestial… in the air. He nodded to her, promising her his patience _forthemeantime_ while she concluded her business with the burly veteran.

 

“Don’t take too long.” He whispered, gripping her wrists slightly while she took a step away from him.

 

“I’ll be back before you know it.” She smiled, placing a tender kiss on his brows before finally retreating out to the hallway where Abraham waited, her wrists tight on his fingers until the very last inch he could possibly reach before he truly had to let her go. He stared at the empty air which she had occupied, dazed and longing for her return, wishing more than anything else that he would heal and recover soon so that he may never have to part with her once again.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

  _“… thank you so much for doing this for me.”_

 

She gasped, wrapping her slender arms whole heartedly around the circumference of his shoulders while she pressed her translucent face against his chest. _“I can’t believe you found it.”_

The redhead tried to ignore the vermillion flush that was spreading on his pale freckled skin as the woman before him showed her utmost sincerity for his deed. It hadn’t been that difficult after all, especially not when he had Rosita’s help in the quest she had given him.

 

“Found your knife too, if yea still want it.” He grumbled, gently placing the ivory hilted blade upon her quivering palms. There was no blood staining it any longer, having been meticulously washed away by the abrasive yet secretly thoughtful warrior. Her heart thrummed at the reunion of her beloved dagger, slightly worshipping it with her adoring gaze before she holstered it back to her hips where it belonged.

 

“And… her…. Did you… did you take care of her?” she murmured, low and hesitant for anyone to hear. She would have done the deed herself if she could have, but her beloved needed her and her blood by his side. The robust man nodded his assertion, his face solemn at the cumbersome memory of it all.

 

 _“Buried her by the river. Just like ya asked.”_ He gruffed. She breathed easily, finally, finding relief that her worthy adversary had been put to rest with grace, more than she deserved but received all the same. Her hasty decomposition had been bothering the seraph, leaving her sleepless and haunted by nightmares of hazy molten eyes that transformed into the undead snarling at her throat. It gave her great comfort to know that the woman, as deranged and troubled as she might have seemed, had found a quite spot under earth to rest peacefully upon.

 

Because in the end… _it does matter._

 

“I hope you know this means I’m the one who owes you now.” She whispered, trying to show her appreciation for the matter. She wanted the old man to be released of feeling indebted to her after her small accident.

 

“Sunshine… it ain’t about debt no more. It’s about family.”

 

He ruffled her hair at the crown of her head in a gesture of endearment, wondering at how tiny she truly looked compared to him, yet her strength rivaled his own. The woman had woven an unknowing trance to the old sullen man, one that he would treasure and cherish in a corner of his heart.

 

“Now you go on back to Mr. Bowman now… and holler at me if ya need something.” He breathed with a genuinely warm, Abraham-styled grin as he handed her the folded blankets from her home that he assisted her with.  “But sunshine… try to take care of yerself too… ya look like shit.” He spoke with concern, pointing to the eyebags forming under her otherwise flawless complexion.

 

“I’ll try.” She murmured, brushing her hair to her ear in shame, as the veteran recognized her state of anxiety. “ It—it--Its just that….”

 

“I know, I know…” the soldier sighed as he rubbed the exhaustion in his eyes. “Seeing him like that really did a number on ya, huh?” The seraph nodded once with hesitation, before she nodded again and again, finally allowing herself just a moment to admit to herself that all was not fine.

 

“We both know your husband isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.” He answered, trying to be as consoling as someone as brutish as him could be. He patted her awkwardly on the shoulders before he spoke some more.

 

“I’ll feel better once he’s healed completely.” She replied, steadying her voice as she caught herself in a moment of vulnerability. There was no time to waste, feeling this weak when she could be back where she was needed, where she could actually ensure that her beloved truly was not going anywhere, away from her.

 

“Thank you again.. for everything.”

 

And with a final, wave the two comrades parted, one headed towards the clearing of the roads, the other towards the gates of sweet bliss and torment.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

His eyes were staring hazily out the window, slight melancholy simmering in his chest as he observed a blanket of black nimbus clouds closing the distance between the horizon and where they were. Another storm would be coming soon, and from the looks of it, this one would last for a while.

 

He didn’t know whether to be displeased or happy with that fact. On one hand, the deluge would mean that he would be stuck here in the infirmary far longer than they anticipated, which was truly to his despair, considering just how much he longed to finally be home… with his _wife._ Yet on the other hand, it would also mean that their community would be much harder to find again, once the precipitation washed away their and the deceased huntress’ tracks. The storm would buy them more time… which was a blessing on its own.

 

Daryl decided to look at the glass half-full.

 

His concentration on the small drizzle spattering the asphalt streets was broken when he heard the sound of the door opening, signaling his angel’s return. His head twisted swiftly to his side, where he found Beth concentrating, one hand busy with placing more blankets for him to use, while the other placed a metal pot , simmering and wafting delicious smells all around him, by the nightstand.

 

“Dinner’s ready…” she breathed, while she presented him with a home-cooked meal of veal stew. She smiled softly at the archer who salivated before her, brushing his brows tenderly before placing an adoring kiss on his lips.

 

“Hope you didn’t miss me too bad…” she sighed, placing bother her arms around his shoulders before he reached for her waist as she helped him lean against the backboard so that they could eat their dinner together in comfortable silence, a habit they had formed in the past several days of his eager recovery.

 

“ Always do…” he replied, brief but tender while he scooted over to his side of the bed so that she can plant herself comfortably by his side.

 

“Careful… it’s really hot.” Beth whispered as she blew on the spoonful of the aromatic stew that she offered upon his lips. He accepted it gratuitously, unfazed by the heat sweltering his tongue, instead reveling on the warmth radiating from his throat to his core as he filled his hunger with the indulgence of eating food he did not have to kill himself.   Only her would manage to make something so delicious with so little ingredients... especially at the end of the world.

 

These were his favorite moments during the past difficult days, when the waves of visitors retreated back to their homes, leaving him in his lonesome with the only person whose presence he could never get enough of. It was in this quiet intimacy when he could simply just observe her… and trace his hooded azure irises on every arc of her lithe body, every pore of her translucent silver skin, every rise and fall of her chest that synchronized with the restful beating of his heart.

 

_If only she didn’t look so forlorn, in the bottomless depths of her eyes._

The sound of thunder signaled the beginning of the storm, and the two of them sighed at the sight of the rain, pouring down from the outside, howling winds hazing the streets in a fiery battle of water against wind. The crackle of lightning illuminated the dark walls of the room for a split-second, followed by another ear-piercing rumble of thunder and he found himself staring back at wide-reddened eyes, alert and unwavering despite the exhaustion that was plastered on darkening irises.

 

He almost wasn’t surprised to find Beth, rising from her seat again as she busied herself with re-fluffing his pillows, now that they had finished their light dinner. She placed another kiss upon his brows before fussing over every expanse of skin of his she could reach.

 

“How are you feeling? Do you want some water? Maybe some meds?” she breathed in a frenzy, searching for any sight of discomfort from the wakeful man, her fingers twined around his as she searched for a way to feel useful by his side.

 

“I think I found some pain pills over there but I’m not sure if they can hel---“

 

“Stop.” He whispered, finally, a command--- a moment of assertion to figure out the problem at hand. He pulled her closer to him, allowing her feet to lose balance so that she would have no other choice but to lean against his length. “This ain’t like you, Beth….”

 

“ _Tell me what’s wrong…_ ”

 

She couldn’t help the instinct that overtook her, and she forced a bright smile upon her lips while she blinked her weariness away. “Nothing’s wrong, silly. I’m perfectly fine.” Her words sounded steady, but there was a quality of plasticity in her tone that she couldn’t mask away from him, despite her very best efforts.

 

“Thought we promised not t’lie anymore..” he hushed, delicately caressing the back of her neck to hold her still as he scorched her with the worry in his stare. “Can’t keep pretending everything’s alright if it clearly ain’t.”

 

“I’m here Beth… let me help you.”

 

Tears began to brim around grey-blue eyes and she couldn’t help but shiver as the tendrils of his fingers glided along the arch of her skin. She leaned in to his touch out of reflexing longing, her gaze blank and bereft of light as her lips parted in a heart-wrenching sliver of a whisper.

 

“How… How did you do it? …”

 

She breathed, unblinking down through the fringes of his brows, desperately seeking for some sort of answer within the depths of his eyes.  “How did you turn off the pictures in your head…. After… after… you saw me die in your arms?”

                                                            

A cheerless smile formed on her lips, tightening and trembling as she tried to push down the grief in her throat. “Because I keep trying… and trying… But every time I close my eyes…”

 

_“… All I see is the ghost of you.”_

Daryl couldn’t help but tighten his arms around her, burying his nose to her flaxen hair as he folded his wife in a fiery embrace. “I didn’t…” he replied. “I _still_ haven’t…” he spoke each word ever so softly. The seraph wrapped her arms around the sinews of his shoulders and shuts her eyes tight, for the first time in a long while allowing herself to not have to be strong… and just.. _be._

_“_ Doesn’t really go away. “  he murmured, allowing her the truth of the affliction which they now both shared. “And there ain’t no getting used’t it either.” The defeat in his tone inebriated the angel, and her shoulders sagged down on his, bitter whimpers escaping her lungs while she clung on to the solidity of his body like she was at the precipice of falling down a dark abyss.

 

“I don’t know how you do it Daryl…” Beth cried, sinking into him deeper, surrendering to the overwhelming emotion that she could no longer contain, sobbing huge wrenching sobs and finally letting all her tears flow unrestrained. It’s been a while since she cried her heart out like this… it felt so cathartic… felt so freeing to let the agony in her soul that she’s been keeping under tight tether unfurl in massive waves. “I don’t know how to sleep when I know now what it feels like to have the love of your life die in your arms….”

 

“Hey…” he says, gently pulling the weeping angel onto his lap so that she was cradled against him while he rocked her against his aching chest. “Please…. stop cryin’ for me… “ he begged.

 

“I love you too much to be worth all your tears.”

 

He cooed softly upon her neck, stroking her back in long languid caresses that broke her in his tenderness even more.

 

“Stop saying that!”  Her nails dug deep into his skin, gripping him tightly upon her fingers while she tensed at the agonizing thought of her beloved fading away. Even after all this time, even after all their vows… he would never be able to grasp just how irrevocably she adored him, with every fiber of her body, her heart… her soul.

_“Why do you even love me Daryl?”_

“I hurt you all the time, even when I try not to. Even when I try to do the right thing, it always ends up blowing in my face. I hurt everything I touch, everyone I love… But for some reason, you’re the one who stupidly still wants to be with me… even after I practically killed you with my own hands.” There was no stopping the torrent of her acclamations now, not after the barriers of her angst have been chipped away by the relief in his arms. “Do you even realize that every time you get badly hurt, it always has something to do with me?”

 

_“But you still tried to save me…. Even though you knew you that I’m a walking curse...”_

_“Tell me Daryl… why would you do that to yourself?”_

It was a loaded question, so pregnant and ready to combust at the slightest prod. Why did he choose to love her? Why did he choose marry her? Why did he choose to shield her? Why did he constantly risk dying for her?  Just… _why?_

 

“Dammit, Beth!” he growled grabbing her chin to hold her in place as he ravished her with an abrupt and frantic kiss. “For someone who’s so damn smart, you’re also so fucking stupid sometimes.”

 

“Weren’t you the one who told me nothing else mattered, ‘s long as I’m yours and you’re mine?”  His grip was tenacious, his eyes storming steel-blue as he seared her with the veracity, the primal roughness of his voice.  “Ain’t nothing you ever think, or say, or do can ever change the damned truth that I would take as many bolts or arrows to the chest for you is that’s what you needed…

 

Cause I know, there ain’t no fighting the fact that no matter what happens.. if you live and I die… or the other way around.. None of that shit matters.  I’ll always come back to you. And you’ll always come back to me.”

 

She’s the one to engulf him this time, her body flying towards him, pinning him down to the mattress while she pressed her lips with utmost ardor against the swells of his mouth. Unbidden desire swept through him, and her body responds with the same consuming flame—the both of them so tied and attuned to each other’s yearnings that they couldn’t help but deepen the urgency of their kiss.

 

She pushed her tongue against the inside of his mouth, loving the way his honed, muscular body tensed as the pressure increased. Beth moaned and his hands came around her back, as the archer tried to get all of her weight against him, all injury forgotten. He would never feel as alive as when this fallen angel, this perfectly exquisite, broken miracle of a fallen angel that unmanned him time and time again, was within his embrace.  Beth could almost believe that his heartbeat was her own, as cherried lips danced and mingled with wine.

 

“Prove it to me…” she breathed, her irises darkening with the desperation that what she was feeling was no mere mirage. “Prove to me you came back…”

 

Her lips are at his ear, his jaws, his throat, as her fingers swiftly removed the fabric of his shirt and threw it against the floor. Lightning illuminated the room once more, followed by the quaking boom of the rolling thunder, but all that Daryl could hear was the heated breathing of his angel, whose face peered down at him with hopeless desperation from above. The rain from the outside intensified, mirroring the chaos of sweltering emotions swirling violently inside his ribs.

 

_He wanted to… God, he wanted to so bad…_

 

But this would be the first time that they would lay as man and wife… and he so thoroughly hoped that it wouldn’t be here in the dreadful rooms of an infirmary that only held memories of hurt and pain.

 

Didn’t Beth deserve better than that?

 

“Come here.” He growled, his voice embers upon his scorching throat. She whimpered in jubilation as he pulled her mouth to his once more. She tugs at her grey cotton tank, and tosses it aside, while the hunter greedily peels away the lace covering her breasts so that he could trace the skin from her neck down to her chest with his tongue.

 

The seraph buried her head in his neck, leaving a trail of scarlet marks of possession along the hollows of his throat while he licked languid circles over her nipples. She shivers violently against his lap, grinding torturously against his stone rigid flesh, demanding urgent attention.

 

“I fuckin’ need to feel you too…” he chokes, and it’s a strangled moan, his hips reflexively bucking upwards, seeking her heat.  She makes a motion to get rid of her pants, before releasing his erection free from the straining of his pants and plunging her mouth down to taste him, until his hardness had completely filled her throat.

 

They needed each other, in the worst possible way… frantic and rough and discorded… any way they could forcibly assure their anxieties away while the flames of their carnal desire consumed them whole. His hands reach for her, raising her from her exhilarating ministration of sucking and licking his hardness to his hilt. He didn’t need that from her right now... there would be another time later… when they could worship each other in every way possible, as the hours of the night passed by.

 

But now was not that time.

 

He flips the both of them over, and she splayed beautifully before him, sapphire eyes shimmering with lust while a beautiful hue of vermillion washed over her milky, pearlescent skin. The silver rays of moonlight filtered through the stormy clouds, washing over her, illuminating her in an evangelic incandescence that could only belong to a goddess of the night. There was a silent understanding that passed between them, both lungs heaving in breathless pants as the anticipation of what’s to come coiled tight beneath their waists.

 

She spreads her legs wordlessly, shame dissipating to make way for blazing need. _She needed to feel alive. Needed him.. to make her feel alive._

 

She murmured, her eyes glowing with feral intensity. “ Make me feel better please… make everything else go away…”

 

His expression softened slightly, and his eyes filled with compassion for the fragility of his angel’s emotions. Watching her made his heart ache, as if that organ had become linked to her emotional state, rather than targeting its primary task in keeping him alive. If this was what she needed from him to seep the ghosts away from her soul, then who was he to withhold her of the peace that she has constantly bestowed on him?

 

“Angel, all you needed t’do was ask…”

 

Practiced fingers traveled down her tightening belly… down… down… enticing her with every scrape of nail to velvet skin until his fingers were finally on her… and then _in_ her. His other hand caressed her, worshipped her, gliding his way through the dips and shallows of her writhing body, eliciting the spark of electricity radiating between them, rivaling that of the lightning from the storm. Beth shivered against him, her nails scraping frantically along the lines of his rippling back while he plunged his fingers deep into her, filling her, until two digits turned into three and she was lost in its torturous bliss.

 

Just when she thought she was about to break, he retracted his hand away from her sex, making her hiss in frustration until she felt the impassioned man align his straining hard length upon the glistening heat of her entrance.

 

 _“Wait.”_ Beth whispered, suddenly very aware of the fact that her lover still remained injured despite the ravaging of their desires. She pressed both her palms upon his shoulders, before carefully pushing his weight off her, assuaging his confused and worried stare with a gentle smile.  

 

“Let… let me…”

 

There was a bashfulness to her tone as she directed Daryl back on the bed, not quite lying down but not entirely sitting either, his back leaning against the wall while her thighs straddled over his hips. His eyes widened at her intent as she rolled over him, their heaving chests a breath’s away from each other while she brushed the overgrown soft- hair away from his brows.

 

“I want to feel you… for myself…” the silver-lit seraph whispered, both her palms seeking support on his broad shoulders, pausing for a moment while she waited for his response. She needed his permission… needed him to allow her to take what she needed from him at her own pace and accord. He nodded, tracing his fingers against the sensitive hollows of her hips, and guided her until her sex was gliding upon the droplets of pre-cum forming at the tip of his erection, mixing its musk with the cloying honey of desire pooling at her thighs.

 

She stroked her thumb against his jaws and lifted up slightly, until slowly… so slowly.. she sinks herself down on him, taking him… filling her inch by magnificent inch of his thick throbbing flesh she was certain that she couldn’t take any more of him, only to be pulled down by her hips so that he was completely sheathed in her core.

 

The incredible sensation rushed through her body, causing her head to collapse against his brows, her lips parted in quick murmurs of heated pleasure. Daryl released a riveting groan, unable to keep his eyes open at the feeling of heaven in her warmth. His head collapsed on the headboard behind him.  
  
“Open your eyes,” the seraph whispered, still  unmoving against him. ‘I want you to watch me.’

 

He rips his lids open and it’s the easiest thing that he had ever been asked to do, because she was so fucking beautiful on top of him right now, her aurous mane cascading from her golden halo to her back, her eyes speckled with the sapphire of carnal desire and silver of devout adoration, moon rays dancing along her translucent, ethereal skin incandescent in the flashes of lightning as shadows of the storm swirled around her evangelical face.

 

Truly… there was nothing more breathtaking than the sight of an archangel in love.  
  
“Don’t look away again,” she ordered, lifting herself up, before torturously sinking herself down on him once more. “I need to see that you’re real…”

 

She wouldn’t need to ask twice… not when it would literally kill him if he ever had to stop staring at this celestial being who anchored his soul to hers. How would he ever let go of infinity, when it was at the very palm of his hand to hold on to? The answer was he couldn’t… nor would he ever want to.

 

The ragged archer reached for the seraph’s hands, twining his fingers around hers so that she could use his strength as leverage. “This what you’ve been needin from me? ‘S this it?” he murmurs, low and booming at the same time from the gravel of his throat. She rose again, heady with the sensation of his hips meeting hers, matching her rhythm while her lips quivered with a heated nod.

 

“Yes… Yes…” she replies, half sobbing half whimpering, as she writhed in exquisite crescendos, arching her back again and again while she held on to his hands for dear life. “ _Oh please… yes…_ ”

 

Her feverish moans fueled him, and he set her palms free to seek support on his shoulders, while his fingers wrapped around her waist to counter her rhythmic sinking in perfect symmetry. His mouth hungrily reached for her, leaving perfect trails of fire circling around the tip of each aching breast, while he worshipped her with his tongue and she was lost in the void that he engulfed her with, nothing but unadulterated ecstacy simmering in her veins.

 

 _“Take what you need from me Beth..”_ he rasps, his smoldering storm of irises unblinking, just as she had ordered, while wanton moans and ragged pants escaped her scarlet lips.  _“Forget th’rest and take what you need.”_

_His body. His heart. His life. His soul._

Whatever it is she sought after to balm the ravaging tempest of terror that had nestled in her weary heart away….

_Take them. Take EVERYTHING._

 

Though she was the one with power, it was him that was saving her from her ghosts this time… giving her peace… a piece of heaven she could never reach with her broken wings alone.

 

The seraph opened her eyes in exaltation at the man who was purging her of her demons, moving… gliding… _Up and down… again and again and again…_  and then she’s arching over his chest quivering as her sighs escaped her lips only to flutter down his tongue as he moves her back and forth and met her with fevered thrusts. He could feel her quiver… could see the ghosts in her eyes shuddering away with every glide of sweltering skin against skin.

 

Together, they rose and fell, embers of their primal need to feel the solidity of their hallowed touches to serve anchor while they fell to the depths of their carnal despair and longing. It was a symphony of songs… breathtaking reprise… planting them both in the cool earth while the storm washed their profanities away. They clutched to each other tightly, a goddess wrapped in the tendrils of rapt devotion, finally finding what had been so far out of reach for so long; a love so strong it consumed her whole, yet so kind that it also healed her soul.

 

Beth began to have trouble breathing; and could not decide if it was the heat and immensity of the moment, or the fact that she just loved this man so goddamn much that it tore at her very core.

“Don’t ever leave me again…” Beth cried, love laced on her lips that she printed across his revering tongue, painting the archer in her kisses a canvas of utmost tenderness. “I’m not as strong as you…”

 

She was pinned under him before she knew it, the bridge between them never disconnecting while Daryl took over her, plunging himself harder and faster inside her in a frantic pace of desperation to expulse all her fears away from small space they shared, filled with steam and moans of pleasure. He assaulted her with unmatched ferocity, their eyes colliding in a passionate gaze, needing to watch each other as the two of them got closer and closer to the edge. Her silver-eyes half-lidded, she looked at him, past his eyes through to his very soul, as he changed to slow, long, torturous thrusts that slammed inside her hard. The electricity between them was relentless now, coiling in tight unbearable currents through their sweat-covered skin, threatening to erupt and blind them both should the currents of euphoria enrapture their bodies whole.

 

 _“Never again.”_  He vows to her, and  it was enough to undo them both. Beth’s back bowed so perfectly in a half moon, tension spreading to her body… tightening every muscle from her center radiating to her fingertips until she was sure that she would crumble to a million pieces under him… until Daryl gave a final thrust, pushing both of them to the edges of a climax so debilitating that they could almost feel the threads of destiny shift its course.

 

“Daryl!” she cried out, heated relief pulsing inside her, filling her lasciviously with his seed while she writhed in blissful delirium under his quaking arms. The archer’s head fell back and she latched onto his mouth, breathing in the strangled air out of his lungs and filling him with the carnality of hers, while the two of them rode out their orgasms in a prolonged frenzied kiss.

 

“I can never leave you Beth.” Daryl whispers upon her brows as they remained connected with each other, sated and spent. “I can’t…”

 

Slow tears formed in the aurulent seraph’s eyes… but this time not of heartache, but of welcomed relief, her fears finally quelled for a blessed moment in time while her beloved shooed her demons away. It was the greatest blessing he would ever give to her.

 

“I know…” she replied, pecking him softly on the lips while she used her elbows to lean upwards, so that she may brush the brown sweaty fringes off his brows. “That’s why I have something for you…”

 

He gazed at her with a look of confusion, before following her pointed finger to her jeans fallen on the floor. She winced slightly as his weight left her body, leaving her empty of him once again, before he handed her the pants she was reaching for and retrieved something out of her pockets.

 

“I… I had Abraham find it for me… after you first woke up and told me that Rebecca took it…” she whispered, her fingers trembling at the weight of the metal on her hands. “I want you to wear it… if that’s okay with you…”

 

Azure irises blew wide with surprise as her palms parted to reveal the missing counterpart of their wedding ring. _It had been so long since he had worn it._

 

“Of course.” He replied, this time feeling no fear no trepidation at bearing the weight of a simple band of gold that held so much meaning. He would be a man worthy of this ring this time… _a changed man…_ a man who knew the heavy responsibilities of caring for a golden seraph’s heart, and carried it’s duties whole-heartedly to his grave.

 

_He wouldn’t let her down this time._

 

He reached for the ring on her hands before she slapped him away. He almost hissed at her with shock, until her feeble fingers reached for his instead, before placing the jewelry upon its rightful place at last. He had never seen her smile so widely in his entire life, not even during the night that they had exchanged their vows. There was an airiness to her eyes, a moment of pure euphoria that made no room for any other emotions in the marrows of their ribs, but love and adoration.

 

He would forget his own name before he ever forgot this moment, in his life.

 

“Do you remember the time when you were so scared of losing me… because I’m a Dixon now?“ she whispered, twining her hands along his as the two of them jubilantly stared at the rings that branded them each other’s, gleaming side by side.

 

“Don’t think there ever was a day I didn’t think about that…” he whispered, moving himself so that he was laying on the mattress on his side, his smoldering eyes unwavering against hers while their hands remained tightly clutched together. The beckoning of sleep summoned to two of them… their energy both dissipating while they cradled each other under a thick layer of blankets in a small double twin bed.

 

“That was the biggest mistake of my life you know…” he confessed, heartbroken and panged with an ache that he had been bearing for so long. It was the root of all his shame, the reason he had kept the state of their relationship a secret for far too long…

 

_He had failed her that night… in more ways than one._

 

“I never should’a made you taken it off… maybe things woulda been different… maybe you wouldn’t have forgotten ‘bout me for so long..”

 

There were so many moments in his life that he wished he could come back to… but none of them would rival the despair in his grave mistake of ever taking away the token of their love.

 

But Beth only shook her head against him, tracing her fingers languidly from his jaws, to his throat, to his thrumming, thundering heart. “No… that’s where you’re wrong…” the angel softly breathed, with heated convicting and certainty in her resolute, glassy stare. “I understand why you were so terrified now, you know… even if I never really did before.”

 

“Seeing you like that… seeing you… fading in my arms… I think it changed me.”

 

“Don’t say that Beth.. I don’t wanna hear it. ” Daryl whispered, pure concern glazing in his hooded eyes and tightened lips, searching for more signs of distress on her face, should she try to hide it away from him. He understood just how much a vision like that could innately change a person from within… he had experienced it himself. The archer thoroughly hoped that it had not killed a part of her soul, just like the moment of her ‘death’ had killed a part of his. It would be a curse too cruel for the both of them too bear.

 

_Only… he was right._

“I would burn the whole world down before I ever let you go again, you know?” The blonde woman whispered, tears brimming in her moon-glowed eyes. “Because… I’ve realized something now…”

 

“What is it?“ he rasped, truly wondering what revelation the seraph had, at the anguishing moment of his almost demise. Would it be the same revelations he had when he thought he had lost her forever?

 

She nuzzled closer to him, sinking, breathing in the scent of woods and petrichor in his skin, before she would succumb to the ultimate oblivion that had been beckoning her for so long.

 

But not until she whispered words so sobering in his ears, that it would unman him and his very soul.

 

“I would rather be lost in the darkness with you... than ever live through a second of my life alone without you…”

 

And he all that he could feel was his fear… not for himself, nor for her… but for all the doomed souls in the world that would ever make the mistake of crossing their possessive hearts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on giving our couple a couple chapters of rest and happiness. SO don’t worry about that. I feel like we all deserve a break while Daryl heals and the group prepares for what’s next to come.


	52. Compass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth finally come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOoo.. Please don’t be mad.. I CANNOT EMPHASIZE HOW SORRY I AM for how late I updated. I’ve had a crazy week guys… in between the health problems that never leave me, the heatwave decided to come and not only completely overwhelm me, but also made one of our pipes burst and flood our house. I really did try to find the time but seriously, I just could not find the energy.
> 
> This is a very slow paced chapter, with more exploration of their relationship together. Sometimes I just really want to slow the universe down, just so they could have more moments like this. I hope you like it and I hope that the delay hasn’t made you lose interest. Again I’m very very sorry and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also I made sure to use a really beautiful song. I hope you listen to it when you read this chapter. It just wouldn’t be the same without it.

 

# Compass

 _We can build a tree house in the pine trees_  
We can keep our secrets buried underneath  
Wild flowers crash between your fingers  
Clinging to the wild things that raised us

 _Compass points you home,_  
Calling out from the east  
Compass points you anywhere  
Closer to me  
If we make it out alive from the depths of the sea  
Compass points you anywhere  
Closer to me  
Where you are, I will be  
Miles high, in the deep  
Where you are, I will be  
Anywhere, in between

 _Take me to the garden of your ecstasy_  
Make myself a headband from your fallen leaves  
Woven in the fabric of your tapestry  
Cover me in honeysuckle memories

 _Compass points you home,_  
Calling out from the east  
Compass points you anywhere  
Closer to me  
If we make it out alive from the depths of the sea  
Compass points you anywhere  
Closer to me  
Where you are, I will be  
Miles high, in the deep  
Where you are, I will be  
Anywhere, in between

 _I will take the pieces, put them back together_  
Even when the grass isn't green enough  
Taking all the branches, build ourselves a mansion  
Love you in the way that you needed love

 _Where you are, I will be_  
Where you are, I will be  
Miles high, in the deep  
Where you are, I will be  
Anywhere, in between

_-Zella Day_

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Daryl had a superpower.

 

One that he was secretly proud of and taking all of his strength not to abuse… though his resistance was quickly fading away.

 

It had been two nights since he had discovered this gift of his… two nights since the storm had rolled in and entrapped him and his angel in the comfortable sanctuary of the infirmary… two nights since he had found out a sure fire way of tethering his beloved seraph back into reality when the darkness loomed and ghosted over her cerulean eyes. He would replace her grieving sobs with pleasured moans instead, and change her anguished tears of sorrow to breathless cries of ecstasy. His kisses would scorch through the paralyzing ice in her veins with the blazing flames of his and his body would make her soar into blissful heavens to save her from plummeting from the endless abyss of oblivion below.

 

Daryl would consume his bride whole— if only to save her from herself— but dammit, it was getting really hard for him not to admit that he was taking _great pleasure_ in purging Beth of her ghosts. The archer loathed himself for it, but he almost looked forward to each time the angel’s lips would tremble, or her words would halt as she got lost in her thoughts; his two biggest cues to stop her from whatever she was doing or thinking, lift her up from the ground where she stood and assault her in a relentless pursuit of carnal paradise, a moment of pure bliss that would leave her dazed and flushed, yet cheered and peaceful once again.

 

_Not that Beth was complaining._

 

The sly blonde was just as bad hyper-aware hunter; insatiable and constantly longing for devastatingly gratifying sensation of being filled and dominated by her voracious lover whenever he purged her of the demons whispering in her soul, twisting the shadows dancing behind her glassy gaze and burning them away and turning its ashes into stars in her eyes.

 

The woman couldn’t understand how this sweet cycle of torture could be so addicting.

 

“I want eight people are monitoring the fences at all times… In the meantime, Eugene says that he’s working on making more ammunition for us… _just in case._ ”

 

Rick was addressing the rest of his community, all packed in the small space of the infirmary as they formulated a plan to defend their home in case the Savior’s attempted to follow the path that the deceased vixen took. Daryl really wanted to listen to his leader’s avid instructions, but all he heard was a slight buzzing noise in the background, all his attention directed to the golden seraph leaning against the wall a few feet away from him, silent with a tender gaze reflected towards smoldering azure eyes.

 

In a room filled with people, she was the only person he could see; her flame burning so bright, blinding him, for he was but a mere spark in her glorious daylight.  She was beautiful… luminous and full of so much love and longing for solely him. His eyes traced the curvatures of her lips, gliding down to the soft beautiful swells of her chest down to her shimmering silver band that she was unwarily caressing with her thumbs.  She was looking so much better now, her pale complexion long replaced with the flush of pink on her cheeks and her injuries healing accordingly along with his. But there was something more about her that beguiled him of all his attention… something _more_ potent in the way she only stared at him amidst the crowd, like she had finally found a sort of inner peace and all the sharp edges of her had been smoothed away to rest… but only when she was drowning from the ocean blue of his gaze.

 

“…. _Now that you’re feeling better.”_

The sheriff directed his gaze at his comrade, awaiting for his response, only to realize that the archer had been paying no heed at all to the meeting at hand. He would have been offended by his lack of attentiveness, if he didn’t know better than anyone that there were no instructions that the bowman needed to do what he did best: protecting his family. An amused smirk spread on the leader’s lips as he humorously scoffed.

 

 _“…_ What do you think, Daryl?” he questioned at the man, with a challenging eyebrow raised.

 

“Huh?”  The hunter replied, his head swiftly rotating as he caught the sound of his name in the air. “What was that?” he grunted, his skin flushing pink with embarrassment while the rest of his family’s eyes directed to his flustered face. Beth couldn’t help but tighten her lips, which were trembling with the hilarity of his reaction from being caught off-guard.

 

Rick rubbed the back of his head to hide the laughter bubbling in his lungs, tickled at the sight of his usually grouchy partner-in-crime acting like a lovesick teenager with glimmering heart eyes for the woman hidden through the crowd. “I said Denise gave you the all-clear to go back to your house, now that you’re feeling better.”

 

 _Home._ _Finally._

 

After a week-long comatose and another nine days having spent, trapped in the cold clinical room. He was more than ready to finally be free of these white walls to retreat at the comfort of his own bed, in his own room, with his w--- , Hell… he could say it now.

 

_His wife._

 

“I like the fuckin’ sound of that.” he growled, his lungs coiling tight with the sudden wave of homesickness that coursed in his veins. It’s funny… he has never truly liked the threshold of his house before. Yet now, there was nothing more that he could possibly long for than being in the sanctity of his dwelling once more.  He placed a steady palm against the hard cushions of his bed and pushed his body up, planting his feet on the floor to finally stand.  “Let’s go now.”

 

 _“ABSOLUTELY NOT.”_ Beth both spoke out loud, suddenly awash with unreasonable fear for his safety. He wasn’t ready to walk that distance yet, no matter how small it may seem, and there was no way that that the seraph would be willing to risk his health… especially not after all the sleepless nights she spent ensuring that the stoic man would survive.

 

“Y—you’re not completely healed yet. What if something goes wrong, or your wound opens all of a sudden or— or you need more blood? We have to wait until you’re okay. We have to stay here where it’s safe. We have to---“

 

“Beth.”

 

Daryl interrupted her anxiety fueled babbling, his voice low and concerned once again as he watched the woman before him return to her frenzied trance of worry at the thought of him pushing himself too far, too quick.

 

“NO!” the blonde insisted, uncaring at how the rest of her family was staring at her with curiosity. They never had seen any other side of her but the strong, ferociously protective warrior that she was and the part of her that remained sweet, and hopeful and full of warmth. To see her this fragile and vulnerable was a novelty for their eyes, and though a storm of uneasiness settled in their stomachs, they all found themselves unable to rip away their gaze from the rare glimpse of heartfelt interaction between the celestial being and her usually tight-lipped protector.

 

“I can’t take that risk Daryl. I can’t.” she continued, ignoring the tears that always threatened to break the surface of her lids anytime her emotions got involved. “We can wait a couple more days… You’re only starting to be okay…”

 

The archer held on to his patience, understanding exactly where her deep-seeded fears were rooted at… where her heated paranoia simmered from and rose from his bed effortlessly. He closed in on her quivering body, still leaning against the wall, in steady unwavering steps; showing her without words the full extent of the strength he had regained. The angel’s eyes widened in shock (and so did the rest of their audience, still speechless at the moment unfolding before them) when he lifted her from the ground from where she stood, pressed her against the wall so that their gazes were at the same level against each other’s, and collided his lips against hers, rendering the woman speechless and bereft of breath.

 

Before the flames of their kiss grew into a bigger fire, he parted away from her _much too soon_ , and pressed his brows against hers. “Calm down, Beth… Calm down..” he whispered against her skin tenderly, again and again.

 

“Look at me...” He commanded, though his voice was a mere whisper faltering in the thickness of his drawl. Daryl hugged her tighter, holding her entire weight in his vigorous arms, while the two of them stood in the middle of a crowd of people that might as well be invisible strangers gaping at the passionate exchange of ardor between two souls.  “I ain’t dying, remember? I ain’t goin’ nowhere without you either...”

 

“If you wanna stay here, then we stay here. “ he conceded, placing a gentle kiss on her grimaced brows, and then gliding his lips towards her ear so that he may breath out words so softly that only she would be able to hear.

 

“ _But I just want to be home already…. with my wife…”_

She would have melted into a puddle of boiling lava, right where he held her tight against him while he made her bones shiver at heat of his sentiment. She pecked his lips, barely discernible as her trembling dissipated as the seconds passed.

 

“Ok..” she whispered, followed by a kiss, again and again in a loop. “Ok…” she repeated, until the words have settled in her tongue and her mind agreed to what her mouth was saying. They would have stayed there, just like that for hours, taking bits and pieces of each other and replacing it with a part of them, in silent contentment… until the sound of Rick uncomfortable clearing his throat ripped them of their attention, making the two of them separate in embarrassment.

 

“Uhhh… guess we should leave the two of you to decide that for yourselves…” the leader stammered as he averted his eyes from the bashful archer to the ground. “We all.. uh… got stuff to do… some things here and there…”

 

Rick motioned to dismiss the crowd, each member of their tight-knit family bidding the couple goodbye to give them the privacy they needed. The scent of a lover’s quarrel and palpable sexual tension simmered in the air and all of them babbled awkwardly out the door, giving the blonde a half-hug and him a pat at the back in their best attempt of acting nonplussed though they all walked away from the infirmary, stunned at bearing witness to a glimpse of just how passionately the two archers had fallen  in love with each other. There was ‘knowing’… and there was actually ‘seeing’ for themselves… and what they have seen was enough to make them all second guess if the emotions that they felt would ever match that which flowed in the river of the two lover’s veins.

 

The sheriff was the last one to bid his farewell, only to be stopped by his comrade halfway out the door.

“Ain’t ever gonna say it again… so ya better listen.” Daryl strained to speak, his palm firmly gripping his brothers left shoulder while his eyes remained at the walls while the leaders gaze remained out towards the horizon.

 

“Thank you… for everything.” The archer whispered.   _For his patience, for his friendship, for his support, for his will to protect him and the angel he loved with every fiber of his being._

 

“I’m not doing this just for you Daryl… I’m doing this for Beth too.” Rick passively replied, exhaling a long breath of determination that steadied his steel. “Because the two of you have earned it.”

 

“Earned what?” Daryl huffed, tender and confused.

 

The leader shook his head ever so slightly and departed towards the deluge of rain once more. But not before giving him another pat in the back, a heartfelt smile towards his golden glowing paramour, and the answer to just what the archer and the angel had fervently been reaching for all along.

 

_“A shot at a life to grow old together.”_

_\--------------------------------------------------_

 

_“So… are you ever going to tell we what you did before the turn?”_

_She whispered, leaning against his shoulders while the two of them watched the sun set fierily in the horizon, while he busied himself with fighting the secret desire to hold her hand. He huffed an easy breath of humor, though all he could hear was the nervous thrumming of his heart, which he still hasn’t gotten used to despite the fact that his pulse seemed to always race every time he was within the vicinity of the woman’s presence._

_“What… so you can tell your boyfriend and help him win our bet?” he replied._

_Easy. Cool. Nonchalant._

_“Pffft.” She giggled, her cheeks rising pink in a half-smirk at his comment. “Zack’s not my boyfriend.” She was certain of her words, yet for some reason her movements became more fidgety, and her nervous habit of biting her lip returned while she averted her eyes to the ground._

_“Uhhhuhh” he muttered, seemingly unfazed though the slight relief in his shoulders almost gave him away. “Does he know that he ain’t your boyfriend?”_

_“Of course!” she giggled, suddenly putting all of her focus now on the wisps of dandelions swaying in the cooling breeze. “I’ve made it plenty clear to him. I’m just not sure if he ever listens…”_

_He scoffed at her, though he didn’t know why. All that he knew was that a part of him wanted to MAKE the young boy listen… MAKE him remember that the angel wasn’t his to claim._

_Not that she was his, either._

_“Besides… he’s not exactly someone that I can see myself growing old with… and I’m not going to waste my time for anything less than that….” she continued softly, breaking his train of thoughts._

_This time he truly was incredulous at her, suddenly pulling his shoulder away to give her a good long stare, before his lips parted with a curious reply. “Don’t really think anyone gets to grow old with anyone anymore… Best you get is you die young together…”_

 

_“I know that…” she replied wistfully, pulling him close to her once again so that she could use his broad shoulder as a pillar to lean against. “I just mean… I want something… more.”_

_“If I agreed to be with Zack, then yea.. maybe we would end up being together for a while… but I can never fall in love with him… I would never cry for him… Would never feel anything more than what I already feel right now… which is nothing..”_

_“Sounds like you’re just picky as hell. Ain’t no other guy in here that would make more sense for you.” He gruffed. He was slightly disheartened by her statement… for if the empathetic woman could actually admit to feeling nothing for the cheery teenager awaiting for her hand, then he could only imagine just how much less the blonde cared for someone as downtrodden and broody a soul as him._

_“I’m not looking for what makes sense… I’m looking for someone to fight for... To die for... To live for.”_

_She breathed, unfazed by his callous response as she spoke true to her heart. “I guess I’m just a born- romantic at heart…”_

_“I want to be with someone who makes me so scared of dying that it makes me stronger. Someone that would burn me, but never hurt me… someone that would give me freedom, but always keep me safe._

_I want someone that will always there for me… even in my dreams, to stay in the darkness with me and show me the light…. Someone to show me the things I’ve been to blind to see, and make me want to change… make me want to heal…”_

_“I want someone to give me the pieces of his heart so I can give him the pieces of mine…”_

_He couldn’t reply to her, nor did he want to… for the only words threatening to escape his tongue were the professions whispering in his heart._

_‘Me too.’ He wanted to whisper to her in reply._

_In fact… it was all that he’s ever secretly wanted for the entire length of his miserable existence, yet somehow, it was from her lips that his secret wishes spilt from._

_But all that he could do was stare at her intently, his smoldering eyes piercing through the thin brown curtain of fringe hanging from his brows while she gazed at him tenderly with ‘that look’ in her eyes_ _that made him want to rip out his beating heart from his chest and throw it across the sky, if only to escape the overwhelming torrent of emotions boiling in his core._

_“What about you?” she murmured, suddenly catching herself losing her breath, twisting her head away from him to hide the crimson flush forming in her translucent cheeks. She hated it when her complexion gave her away at times, and it was all she could do not to bury her face in her palms from extreme embarrassment._

 

_“Have-- have you found somebody like that? Someone that just makes you… feel… like you’ve never felt before….”_

_She was staring at the last remnants of the sunrays on the vermillion sky, a façade of calmness plastered all over her face, but the twitching of her fingers against the dandelions on the field gave her anxiety away._

 

_“Nah.” He replied in an instant, rough and defensive before clearing his straining throat. He wondered why lies always tasted bitter on his tongue… especially since he met her… and pushed her away an inch away from his chest, hoping against all hope that she would not be aware of the sudden relentless booming of his pulse against his ribs. He couldn’t help but notice a sudden glimmer of disappointment in her eyes, though it may have just been his imagination. Her pout on the other hand, was evidently real._

_“Assholes like me don’t get to feel shit like that… We just deal with what we got.”_

_She shook her head at him, her ponytail and braid hovering in the air sending gusts of honeysuckle and amber through his lungs, intoxicating him more than any alcohol ever could._

_“Well that’s just not true… I believe that everyone has someone made just for them… even if you’re an ‘asshole’.” She smiled, making air quotes with her fingers to emphasize her last word. “Everyone gets to have a wish.”_

_She plucked a stem of dandelion from the grass below her and presented it to his lips. “Here… you only get one, so make it count.” She whispered, gesturing him to blow on the featherlike wisps on her fingers after he made his wish. He smirked at her earnest gaze, and decided to humor her, closing his eyes and muttering incoherent whispers before blowing it all away in one giant breath._

_She couldn’t help but let more breathless giggles escape her mouth, her eyes lighting up at the sight of dandelion dreams casting shadows against the incandescence of the rising stars. “Whatever it is you wished for… I promise you…it’s going to come true.”_

_“You’ve earned yourself some happiness you know…”_

_He nodded at her in silence as he watched the seed float with the summer night’s breeze. He believed her thoroughly, though he would never say it out loud. Of course the earth would possess magic within it… and he would never question that once again…_

_How else could it possibly possess a mystical being as ethereal as the angel before him?_

_He wouldn’t tell her though… wouldn’t tell her the ridiculousness of his wish._

_In his hushed murmurs he whispered fevered words of gratitude instead; for in the universe’s ever flowing magic, it had somehow miraculously given him all that he could ask for and more… If only he deserved to reach and safeguard her within his grasp._

_And so he dreamed, a wish as grand as he ever dared to dream… and among the ghostly wisps he bestowed the only earnest plea that he deemed worthy to escape his ardent lips, before the seeds floated to the heavens to carry his selfless words to whomever listened from above._

_“Please let her find all that she’s looking for...”_

_\---------------------------------------------_

“If we’re gonna go back, then we better do it now.” Beth spoke loudly while she packed away all the medication and ointments they needed in a tight-locked plastic bag, before placing the supplies in her tan, leather backpack and treading towards the door. “It looks like the rain is about lighten up a bit. We should make a run for it.” She smiled.

 

The seraph turned to him, her eyes glimmering silver, the only point of illumination in an otherwise stark and gloomy chamber, arms extending in benediction for the man paralyzed at the ethereal vision before him.

 

“Come on Daryl….” she whispered, a soft smile crooning warmth in his fluttering heart. “ You said you wanted to go home with your wife, didn’t you?” There was a certain delicate quality to her voice, mingling with a tenor of affection that lingered in the thick humidity of the air.  He nodded to her slowly, a silent reply, which she returned with a simple breath. “Now I’m no genie but…”

 

_“Your wish is my command.”_

 

 He took one step towards her, and another, and another, until he had almost barreled through the door in his urgency to reach for her palms. He twined his fingers around her, then tugged at her arms— hard— until she was toppling breathlessly against the expanse of his chest. There were no words on his tongue, no breath on his lungs, nor was he even sure if there was a beat in his heart. All he knew was the one word that echoed loud in his mind, a deluge of an emotion akin to relief yet with a sharper edge of bittersweet angst. For he had waited his whole life, to find a home… and a kindred soul to share it with. And if he had to endure all those years of pain to find her once more, he would do it, but that didn’t mean that the torture would feel any less agonizing as the first. It had been a long road for the archer and the angel to reach this point of no return… yet the only words he could muster were simple ones… so full of grief and longing at the same time in a fevered gasp escaping parted lips.

 

_“No… my wish is just for you.”_

They would soon both realize that one simple sentence could bear two different meanings.

_\--------------_

”Oh crap!”  Beth lightheartedly giggled as the downpour of rain intensified, in the mere seconds that they began to run down the street. There was no point trying to shield herself from the water anymore, not when the two of them were already soaked to the bone by the thick blanket of precipitation gushing down on them.

 

“RUNNN!” the blonde shrieked, laughing sweetly in the air as she leaped and bounded across the asphalt in graceful arches, while Daryl matched her pace with heavy pounding of feet against the ground. His eyes lit up with adoration while puddles of water splashed towards the gleeful silver goddess twirling effortlessly to in the howling rain.

 

“You’re the worst weathergirl in the planet… you know that?” he growled at her, teasing while the two of them scampered towards the end of the block, where their house stood empty and waiting for their arrival. Beth only laughed harder, raising her face to meet the droplets of water crashing down her effervescent skin. “Hey! If I’m bad at reading weather… that only means I had a _bad teacher.”_

_“I’ll teach ya somethin’ els—“_

Before the mirthful hunter could finish his response of indignation, he spotted her left foot catching on a small pothole, making the cheerful rogue lose her balance and stumble towards the ground. He grabbed her by the elbow and steadied her, making Beth blush in embarrassment for her clumsiness, only to feel the glide of his sopping lips against her brows before he led the two of them towards their porch— extra carefully this time.

 

“You’ll be the death of me, I swear.” He mumbled, though without a hint of heaviness in his tone. He said it as-a-matter-of-factly; as if this had always been a true fact in his life… like he had seen for himself what his tombstone would actually look like, and within it were the haunting words clearly engraved,

 

_Daryl Dixon: Death by Angel_

She smiled at him, though the joy didn’t reach her eyes. “As long as you take me with you, I don’t care.” She breathed softly, tightening her grip around his arms while she concentrated on not slipping down the floor once again.

 

Daryl halted his steps, and for a second, Beth had thought that it was due to the sentiment she had exhaled. Only, it wasn’t… for as she looked up from the wooden surface of their porch to his smoldering gaze, she found his eyes wistfully staring a hole through the door of their domicile once again. Immediately sensing a sort of turmoil in her lover’s mind she reached for him, her fingers caressing the scruff of his angular jaw to draw his attention away from the barrier of their home to the comforting warmth of her touch.

 

He blinked away from the door, down to her translucent face, peering up at him with complete understanding while he tried to recompose himself for the moment at hand. He had been waiting for this moment for so long… and now that it was here, presented to him upon a silver platter… he couldn’t control the jolts of electricity crashing on his every nerve with a blinding anxious excitement that left him bereft of breath.

 

“Guess it’s time t’do this right..” he mumbled, a sideways smirk adorning his lips before he unlatched the door open and swung it wide to the wall. Beth giggled at the exaggerated intensity of his motions, before gasping with surprise as his arms swept her up from the ground and cradled her against his thundering chest. She clutched her fingers tightly together around his neck, her soft laughter gliding along the crook of his throat while he beamed down on her with utmost tenderness and adoration that almost shattered her to her very core.

 

The angel realized all of a sudden, why her beloved archer always insisted on carrying her this way… ever since they had been reunited.

 

_How else was a husband supposed to carry his wife?_

“Daryl..” she breathed, pain and guilt mingling with the waves of exultant euphoria of rekindling the long lost flames of their extinguished marriage. Their hearts swelled against the surface of their aching ribs from the overwhelming profoundness of just how truly their two souls had been stitched together all along.

 

“Don’t cry” he murmured, the two of them paralyzed outside the door to their abandoned living room, drenched, dripping and shivering from the thunderous, yet completely undeterred by the cold penetrating their bones.   How could they even mind the rain when the both of them were inundated by the rawness of their memories and wounds? When neither of them ever thought this moment a possibility any longer, since a year and a half ago?

 

“We’re here now. It’s all that matters.”  He murmured, consoling her as best he could while she trembled in his grasp. Beth’s arms clung onto him tighter, her eyes closing while she buried herself within the crook of his neck, and nodded.

 

_I’m ready._

 

Slowly, he carried her; a bride crossing the threshold of their home in her husband’s arms, silent droplets of sweet, respiteful tears trickling down her fluttering lids. There was nothing spectacular that followed; no fireworks, no prophetic breaking of skies, no symphonies or orchestras accompanying the seemingly mundane moment. They have done this plenty times before after all… Yet four simple words made an entire universe’s worth of a difference, and the angel found herself undone.

 

“Welcome home, Mrs. Dixon.” He rasped, gravel and sand crumbling low on his tightening throat. How long had he wanted to exhale those words, free of any fear nor trepidation in his charred and battered soul? Too long… far, far too long.  

 

“I found you Mr. Dixon…” she murmured, gliding two fingers against his jaws. “I found you.”

 

“You did.” he hushed her, tenderly pressing his lips against hers with utmost adoration and love. “Didn’t think you ever would again… but you did… _”_

 

A heavy look of melancholy spread in the glimmer of her eyes, her lips and brows grimacing to a frown that tore at him without relent. “I was almost _too late…_ ” she murmured, suddenly awash with sorrow for all the times they had wasted with her not knowing the truth and with the archer waiting patiently for her memories to return. “I almost lost you without ever knowing….”

 

“Hey… that’s my fault. Not yours.” Daryl replied, clutching her tighter in his chest so that he may place a kiss upon the crown of her golden hair. “Thought I didn’t deserve you… ‘specially not after I kept letting you down…”

 

“Thought I could live with just watching you. As long as you were safe and happy… I would’ve been fine. Even if you never found out… even if you never remembered…” His voice trailed off, his chest smarting from the suffocating anguish that he was determined to live through for his beloved’s sake. “For a while there… I really thought I was doing what’s best for you.”

 

She wanted to reach for him, wanted to reach out and grab his hands and take the weight of his body in her arms, but she was paralyzed, floating against his ramming chest that held on to her for dear life, while she allowed her lover to continue on his rare, heartfelt words.

 

“You just kept lookin at me like…. Like… I had all the missing parts of you…” he breathed, warm-ocean blue irises penetrating to her core, leaving her breathless and aching with sweet anguish and torment. “But I didn’t have any… “the archer concluded. “All I had were two rings we barely wore…  I had nothing else of yours… nothing else to give back to you…”

 

“I’m just a greedy asshole Beth…” he scoffed at himself, finally placing his wife down so that her feet were finally touching the ground. “I didn’t tell you so you couldn’t change your mind… so it’ll always be the truth.”

 

_“That way… even if your memories never came back… then I would always still have that piece of you for myself.”_

_“_ Oh Daryl… _”_ the seraph whispered, gliding her palms across the hollows of his cheeks, gritted and pained with yet another profession of his ardor. “You can’t be more wrong…”

 

The archer breathed raggedly, his ribs aching but yearning for more pain. He made a step back away from her, but she reached for him, and pulled his body close. “Listen to me… I need you to know this now.” She ordered, cupping his face to redirect his gaze to hers once again. She could feel the tensing of his jaw as he swallowed, forcing himself to weather whatever sentiments the angel divulged despite his uncomfortable vulnerability.

 

She pulled at him, until his knees collapsed under the cushion of their sofa and he was sitting backwards, his gaze adoring her silver-glowing face from above. In one swift movement, she crashes her lips to his, kissing him with so much conviction as she threaded her fingers around the brown dampened fringes covering his face.  

 

Daryl could barely keep his pulse in control, especially when the blonde decided to slide deeper into his lap and allows him a taste of her honeyed moans.

 

“Do you remember the first time you kissed me? When you stole my first real kiss away from my lips?” she whispers, caressing his face again and again while her mouth glided over every expanse of his tortured expression. He nodded, reminiscing the moment that colors showed up in his vision for the first time in his life. He would carry that memory of her to his grave.

 

“You took a piece of my heart with you that night.” Beth hummed, sealing the truth on his lips.

 

 _‘You took a piece of mine, too._ ’  

He wanted to speak, yet no words escaped him, for the taste of honey flooded his tongue.

 

“The first time I told you I love you, and you didn’t say it back because you weren’t ready yet… so you walked away instead. You took another piece of my heart away with you.” She whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and glided her mouth to the hollows of his throat.

 

_‘But I did love you. So much even then…’_

His voice wanted screamed, but no sound echoed from its chords, for the glide of her warmth overwhelmed his thoughts.

 

Beth opened her hands and pressed it against his raucously beating heart. Silver-blue irises glowed with pure exaltation as her lips parted ever so slowly, delicately until only he could discern the fervent whispers on her tongue.

 

“The night you found out that I had the Flu? You were punching every wall then and I couldn’t stop you because I just wanted to give up. I wanted to cry it all away because everything just hurt too much, but then you made love with me again and again and begged me to hold on… before you left me alone in that room and tried to find medicine by all by yourself…” a single rivulet of tear dropped from her lids at the bittersweet recollection of it all.   “That was when I realized that you were the only one for me… that I would die knowing that you were the love of my life…”

 

“You took the biggest piece of my heart that night _…”_

_‘I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to you live.’_

His agonizing heart roared, but the tenderness of her touch muffled its deafening beat.

  
She lowered her mouth to his one final time, and he drops his head to peer up at the heaven in her eyes. Daryl couldn’t help but tighten his grip on her, around her waist to her hips, anchoring each other into position to keep either of them from floating away to oblivion.

 

“And after… when we got married and we were the happiest we’ve ever been in our life.” Beth smiled, the memory of their nuptials flushing her crimson with its momentary joy. “ I gave you the rest of my heart and locked my soul inside you with it then… until you had all the pieces of me, and there was no coming back…”

_‘But I ended up losing you anyway. And you were just gone…’_

His spirit shattered, but the light in her embrace kept him silent and engulfed in flames.

 

“Don’t you see Daryl… or did you really just never realize it for yourself?” Beth whimpered, her thumb gliding over his bottom lip as she restrained herself from spilling her tears that yearned to flow freely in her bitter sweet sorrow.

 

“Tell me.” Her lover rasped, his eyes seeking hers for an answer to the question he never knew he had but sought out for so long. He needed to know the absolute truth that was clearly gleaming in her cerulean exaltation, that was far beyond his grasp. The seraph sighed, but not before placing a fervent kiss on his brows and seared him petrified with the clarity of her pristine silver-moon gaze.

 

“You’ve always had me inside you all along… always kept the pieces of me safe. The reason I couldn’t remember anything until I found you was because you were the only one... the only key that guarded my memories until we could be together again…” she smiled, while running her fingers tenderly over the pulse of his heart.

 

_"I survived because the pieces of myself were safe inside you..."_

 

Daryl gripped her wrist and turned it around so he could kiss the inside of her palm before he completely overpowers her, and suddenly, his angel was pinned beneath him in a daze. His mouth parted, and finally he found himself with the ability to speak once more, reveling on the comfort he could only find when pressed against the willow of her loving light.

 

“I’d give it all back t’ you if I could. I just… I just don’t know how…” he mumbled, feeling a sense of guilt for being the keeper of her heart and soul. But somehow, a part of him knew that his beloved angel wanted none of it back.

 

“No..” she whispered, reaching for his temple to his rigid jaws. “I want you to have all of me… Remember?” This close to her, he could see a thin sheen of sweat across her skin and her cheeks were flushed a feverish pink.

 

“Besides… I have all the pieces of you locked away inside me too…” Instinctively, Daryl wrapped his arms around her, holding upright. Slowly, she ran her fingers through his hair, stroking over his scalp and down to his neck, sending shivers down his spine. She brushed over his face, following the line of his jaw, up to the curve of his cheeks, before running her fingertips lightly down his chest and over his heart. The archer reflexively took a sharp intake of breath, unaccustomed to the sensation of pain mingling with pleasure as the tendrils of her fingers glided along his newest, and most treasured scar.

 

“I want you… all of you… for as long as I could have you.” she uttered, with such fervor and vehemence, rivaling that of a chorus of seraphim from the heavens above.

 

“And if there’s anything I can do about it… We’ll be together forever…”

 

The way her eyes lit up made him want to stop time, begging its passing to afford him enough lifetimes to look at her for all eternity. His heart swelled, threatening to explode in her palms while they trembled at immensity of their longing to eternally be one. He had never felt anything like this before… never had any emotion consume him to the point where his thoughts weren’t even his own anymore, but the unquenchable demands of his soul. For once, he believed that Beth felt exactly the same for him, if only for this moment in time.

 

Rarely do words ever have a far greater effect on a heart than a kiss… yet somehow she always managed to untether him… unbound him and set him afire with nothing but the dulcet slivers of her voice.

 

As it turns out it wasn’t him that had a miraculous ‘superpower’ … but the angel in his embrace.

 

For in her touches, and in her warmth, he found himself drowning but breathing the breath of life. And in her arms and in her heart, he found himself dying, though he became reborn as a new and stronger soldier... if only to fight for her love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do want to know your opinions about me writing some quiet chapters that are like this. I hope you liked this one guys. Also, I’m already working on the next chapter, as an insurance that I WILL post again tomorrow. :) Thank you so much for reading.


	53. Benediction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unwanted ghosts come tumbling back when Daryl least expected it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! Another update! This idea started out so simply in my head… and then it kind of just evolved in its own. I do hope you enjoy the emotions I try to evoke here, and the hurt and comfort element that I always try to insert in their story. I love you guys! Thank you for sticking through this ride with me… and all of my ups and downs! Enjoy and note the M rating.

 

# Benediction

_Is it war if you fight it?_  
Is it love when you don't?  
There is more when you let go  
Of the fear that you can't  
  
As we burn in the fire  
Slowly learning to breathe  
Just keep calm in the falling  
Always looking for an underneath  
  
Imagine it's a warning sign  
I don't wanna lose more time  
Darling, don't you close your eyes  
Keep listening - are you listening?  
I'm sorry we don't have forever  
Ooh... but come die with me  
  
There's a knock in the silence

_I see death at the door_  
But I know we'll be alright  
Cause your hands are still warm  
  
The day the smoke starts rising  
And all the bombs fall down  
Don't wanna be the ones caught hiding  
Wanna see the sky when it hits the ground  
  
Imagine it's a warning sign  
I don't wanna lose more time  
Darling, don't you close your eyes  
Keep listening - are you listening?  
I'm sorry we don't have forever  
Ooh... but come die with me

_-Luke Sital-Singh_

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

 

Time passed between the two lovers, in a haze of need and relief, only to have that burning need rise up repeatedly, higher and more demanding than before. They ate when their bodies demanded sustenance and slept when they had come so many times that the angel’s body was exhausted, only to be woken up once again by scorching hot kisses and tenderly grasping palms.

 

The hours passed, and then nights followed; each second of its torrent spent in a tantric cycle of need and carnal longing— with her husband taking her in the bed, on the floor, up against the wall, in the kitchen… _everywhere…_ again and again and again. They explored each other’s bodies and desires in the dim light of the chamber, her name was constantly on his lips, just as his taste was in her mouth. Sweat or cum, she licked it off his body like it was the sweetest wine, flowing down on hallowed veins. His fingers knew just where to touch her, his mouth and tongue unlocking pleasure hidden deep within her body higher than ever before… Until there was nothing beyond the four walls of their room, beyond their bed, their bodies joined in euphoric ecstasy of consummate fire that healed him miraculously, with his every angel’s divine and fevered touch.

 

Daryl stroked his fingers down Beth’s back as she rocked above him, the water in their tub sloshing onto the stone floor as they bathed together, her legs wrapped around his waist, his rigid flesh buried deep inside her body while they breathed in the intoxicating steam and mist of honeysuckle and rain colliding in the air. Bolts of exhilarating delirium coursed in their bodies as he guided her, in and out, giving in more daringly the hunger growing inside them, building the intensity of each sensation until every dive inwards was met with an outwards rush of blinding ecstasy .

 

“ _I--- I can’t…”_ she murmured, her expression pained and tortured as she swiveled her hips in an exquisite roll while the electricity building inside her threatened to explode. Her lips were trembling, along with the rest of her…. Begging… begging…  for release or for salvation… she did not know.

 

“Yea… you can…” he grunted, tightening his grip around her hipbones while he slammed inside her harder while her knees began to buckle. “ _I know you can…”_ her growled against her neck, biting it ever so gently while her nails scraped crimson trails across the scars on his back.

 

“it—it’s too much! _I can’t!”_ Beth insistently whimpered, fearing that she just might break into a million shattered fragments if he made her succumb to yet another climax. (This would be her sixth—or seventh--- _or was it eighth—_ since they had woken up, though she actually had no idea how many hours have passed since then.) All she could do was absorb their converging pleasure as she relinquished all control over to her ravenous husband while she rode him in sweet, sweet agony.

 

He made no reply to her, only groaning loudly as he pulled her, thrusting deep again and again, over and over until all her words were lost in her tongue and the angel helplessly succumbed to the ravaging storm of their desires. His teeth scraped over her collarbones, up her throat then her ear, sending hot breaths crashing against her vermillion skin. “Come for me, baby…” he growled, and she couldn’t stop herself from shivering, before complete rapture consumed her and set her aflame.

 

“Oh n--no, oh.. no, _Oh no!_ ” Beth cried, screaming loudly as her carnal rhapsody ripped her apart, scorching through her like wildfire and wringing her ragged around him in violent waves. It was exhausting torture… it was crashing bliss. It was harrowing hell… it was riveting heaven. It was too much… It was never enough. The seraph gripped his shoulders, her nails scouring his skin as her name fell from his lips in platitudes of pleas to the heavens.

 

God, she was glorious. Her aurulent hair draping around her body like a halo of fire, her lush curves so soft and pliable, molded perfectly for him. His head fell back, eyes closed as his release burned through his veins ruthlessly, and she feels _him. Actually_ feels every course of his pleasure fill her from inside, while he drowned in the sensation of their combined cosmic spasms. Her head fell forward, resting against his shoulder as she breathed deeply and her beloved held her close, his arms wrapping around her back as they rode out the waves of their undulating euphoria.

 

The moment stretched on, and Daryl found himself enjoying the intimacy of simply holding her to him, sated and satisfied, until Beth lifted herself up from his lap so that she can place herself between his muscular thighs. The water on the tub was cold now, yet still so deliciously fragrant with the aroma of their sweat pervading the sultry air.

 

“Mmmm…” the seraph murmured, out of breath yet smiling as she lied between Daryl’s legs, her back to his front with his chin resting on top of her head. “That… was….”

 

_Mind-blowing? Earth-Shattering? Life-Altering?_ The angel wrecked her brain to find out the right words to convey her thoughts.

 

_“…. Not enough.”_ he breathed, twisting her head sideways to salaciously lick the bottom of her lips. Beth couldn’t help but giggle at the insatiability of her lover, returning his kisses but making no move to leave their comfortable position just yet.

 

“Slow down..” the blonde softly laughed, pushing his cheeks an inch away from hers so that their silver-blue gazes would meet. “Believe me, I want more as much as you do… but….” She pouted slightly, gaining Daryl’s concern and distracting him from his unrelenting lust.

 

“But what?” he stuttered, suddenly alert for any discomfort in her head. He swept her face and searched for pain in her eyes, wondering if he had pushed her too far that her brain might swell again. “Is it your head?” he hissed, his fingers tenderly scraping her damp scalp but avoiding that tender zone that refused to completely heal.

 

“No… that’s not it.” She replied, pressing his insistent hand down to her lap. “I’m cold… I’m sore… and I’m pruny.” She smiled, showing him the state of her alabaster skin, slightly shrunken around her fingers and toes from staying in the water too long.

 

In a split second, the archer rose from the tub, his heart constricting with slight guilt for having neglected his duties to his beloved miracle. He stepped on the cold stone bathroom floor and shook the water of his hair, before reaching for a pair of yellow cotton towels-- one to tie around his waist and the other, for her. She reached for his outstretched arm and he lifted her up to him, before accepting his offered towel and drying herself off as well.

 

Beth wrapped the towel around her chest and reached out for Daryl, motioning him to lean against the counter so she could rub his towel around his soft, dripping, brown hair. The hunter couldn’t help but hum low with approval, relishing the tender way her nimble fingers deftly rubbed languid circles around his scalp. _“Keep doing tha’…”_ he requested, his knuckles white against the marble sink while he leaned in to her touch. A low rumble escaped his throat, a sort of low and contented sound.

 

The angel smiled at his lupine satisfaction, and threaded her fingers torturously slower around his head. “Your hair’s getting too long…” she whispered lazily, as she caressed her fingers through the wet tendrils and ran her nails through his scalp. The archer grunted, agreeing with her yet finding no need to explain. He wasn’t known for his vanity after all, and there were many other things he had been focusing on instead of the length of his mane.

 

“Can you even see through it anymore?” she raised her eyebrows, tugging at the damp strands just to see how far it truly reached over his eyes.

 

Daryl scoffed at her with a smirk, replying steadily though not leaving her grasp. “I see just fine. It don’t get in the way _much_.”  This did nothing to comfort her however. Slight worry still roiled inside her at his reply, wondering if this would impede his vision in combat and cause him a fatal mistake. Her eyes softened in a moment after… upon realizing that the predicament had an easy fix.

 

“What if I cut it? Would you let me?” Beth asked him sweetly, giving him her most beguilingly innocent smile while she batted her lashes, wide and doe-eyed and strikingly cerulean in a way that she knew he could never oppose. Not that she needed to anyway… he bore no attachment to his hair, and he wouldn’t refuse a request as simple as hers.

 

“ ‘Course….” He muttered, gliding one thumb over the faintest scar on her cheek before resuming his task of drying him and his angel off. “If that’s what y’ want…”

 

“Really?” she gasped. He replied with a slow, thoughtful nod. “Just don’t make me look like I did before the turn….” He muttered low and rough.

 

_“That ain’t who I am anymore…”_ the archer whispered, but made no actual sound.

 

“Wait right here.” Beth squealed in delight, suddenly excited at the prospect of grooming her brutish protector.  She was so giddy with his approval that she couldn’t help but clap her palms together before leaving the bathroom in a haste to find the supplies she needed. The angel disappeared before his eyes through the door, and he waited for her return patiently with an amused expression on his lips. It was so easy to make her happy sometimes, finding elation in otherwise simple and menial gestures such as when he would kiss her knuckles, or when they shared a meal or a bath together, and apparently, when he allowed her to take reign over the state of his hair. If only life were as simple as it had seemingly been for the past few days of their time together, then he would be able to spend all of his time discovering every single way to make his wife keep smiling with joy in her eyes.

 

“Hey! What’s taking so long?” Daryl teased, calling out for her from the bathroom while he put on his boxers and his pants. Draping the towel over his head and rippling shoulders, he pulled the door open, only to find himself breathless and crumbling to the ground in terror at the vision before him.

 

\------------------------------------------

_“Stop! Daryl, what are you doing?!”_

_She was screaming at him, screaming at the top of her lungs yet her voice never echoed in the air.  Her heard her clear as day however, yet chose to ignore her, only pressing the embers of his cigarette even deeper down the skin of his hand._

_“Stop it! Please! Stop it!” her phantom cried, trying her best to grab the searing stick of tobacco away from his fingers, but failing...the ghost of her only passing through his solid hands whenever their touch collided.  She wept for him, heartbroken in his torment, as he continued to inflict himself the pain that he thought he deserved. “Why are you doing this to yourself?” she whimpered, her ghostly fingers reaching for his brows, though she knew that she was a mere mirage._

_“Because…” he replied to her, a hollow whisper leaving his lips as he spoke to the hallucination of her._

_“I can’t feel anything.” It was a lie however, and they both knew it. He felt everything; felt the excruciating sorrow of her untimely death, felt the cold loneliness of her sudden absence, felt the gaping hole in his heart and soul that could never be filled by the ghost of her alone._

_He was burning himself because it felt great— almost to a point of relief, because for once since the three weeks of his godforsaken life that he had spent drowning in the grief of her death, he felt something else, something less painful than the never-ending misery, wreaking havoc in his flimsy, battered heart._

 

_““Please… stop doing this to yourself.” she moaned, kneeling before him with blank, glassy grey eyes that had streams of silver tears cascading through her ethereal cheeks._

_“You’re hurting me…”_

_Even in her death… he could never bear to cause her pain. Slowly his fingers receded, taking with it the angry ashes that had branded his exquisite pain in his flesh. It was a vivid hole, angrily scorching with wisps of smoke that would leave a scar within him as permanent as the one that the angel had inflicted upon his soul. At least this way he would never forget…_

_Never forget the sensation of his existence disintegrating into nothing but sorrow… never forget the reminder that he had failed the only one he ever truly loved… never forget that he once held heaven in his arms only to have foolishly let it fade away…. Never forget the fact the he used to be somebody’s, yet now he was just his own…_

_“Did you think about that… when you decided to leave me?” he whispered at her, though his lips never moved. She heard him anyway. “Did you think about how it would hurt me? Even for a second?” he continued. There was a foreign fluid running down his cheeks, which he didn’t recognize at first. Then a sob broke through his chest and he realized that he too… was in tears._

_“Of course, I did…” she replied. “You’re always in my head.”_

_“No you didn’t.” he cried. “You decided to leave me.. for nothing… for no one…”_

_There was no stopping his tears now, not that he was finally able to break the ever present dam in his heart that refused to buckle despite the anguish in his soul._

_How could she do that to him? Leave him… just like that. He knew he never would._

_But then again… he always knew he loved her more than she was ever capable of loving him._

_“I don’t think I’m gonna make it Beth…” he whimpered, reaching for her cheeks, only to have his heart lurch when he felt nothing but air in his fingers and her face flickered in a transparent mist._

_“ I told you… I don’t think I can live without you anymore…”_

_“Don’t say that…” the angel wept, flinging her arms around his shoulders, though no warmth nor sensation passed through their skins. It was almost too cruel… to see her like this. To see her vibrant and pink and shivering before him… as if she was real… as if she was actually alive…_

_“You have to survive for me, Daryl… No matter what.” The phantom begged him, though he only shook his head in vehemence._

_“I – I don’t know how… “ he spoke to her in silence, his shoulders rising and ebbing in the heaviness of his breath. What was the point of fighting anymore, when he had lost all that he had been living for?_

_All he had ever wanted was to share a life with her…_

_He didn’t think he would be able to live another day if he had to feel this incessant sorrow for another second… if he had to fill his lungs yet another breath of white-hot fire._

_She trembled around him, sweeping his brows so that he may look up at her lightless eyes, though no sensation passed his skin. “… If-- If you have to forget about me to live with yourself… then do it. If it’s the only way…” The vision of her would go away, along with all memories of their time together, if only he so chose. Though the last remaining part of her would die in his heart… it would give him the relief that he has been yearning for._

_He only needed to ask._

_“I can’t.” He huffed, not even considering her suggestion for a second. How could she even ask that of him? How could he possibly bury the only memories in his mind that had given him true happiness? Forget how heaven felt in his arms… forget what an angel’s lips tasted like… forget what it was to actually feel and give love for once in his life?_

_He would bitterly choose eternal torment that ever live a second, without the memory of her in his heart._

_“You have to.” She wailed, trying to shake his shoulders yet making to difference as a mere mirage._

_“Or—or it kills you... here.” the seraph grimaced as she pressed her fingers to his achingly thunderous heart, banging against his protesting ribs._

_Of course she would say that. Repeat those damned words that had convinced him to burn down a moonshine shack and marry her in the process, damning his soul unwittingly for all eternity. Those words had marked the beginning of their nuptials… and if he heeded her ghost’s advice… then those words would mark the end of it as well._

_And maybe he could finally be free._

_“NO.” he replied, allowing his tears to accompany the burden of his curse. “I promised… I won’t forget you.” The archer croaked. “Not a single thing about you…”_

_It was an easy decision, though its consequences would be unlivable. He would suffer the loss of her love, until his dying breath. Forever would be a long time in his lonesome… but he did vow his complete devotion to her until his death and forever after that. He would never break his oath, no matter how high the price was to pay._

_“Then put all the bad memories away… put away the rings, put away the car, put away the hospital and everything else after that.” she replied, “Just… bury it all, bury it until its gone…”_

_“Wou- would that be alright?” he begged her, reaching for her wild flaxen strands floating in the air. “Would y’forgive me if I did that?” He would do anything, anything not to see the last seconds of her life every time he closed his eyes._

_“I do..” she cried, kissing him without warmth on his sweat mottled brows._

_“… I will.”_

_“Do whatever you need to, to survive…” the angel whimpered, crying in his arms. Though she was nothing but a mere replication of the woman he adored so fervently, she still longed for his salvation as equally as the seraph who truly possessed the slivers of his broken heart._

_“As long as you keep yourself breathing, then the rest of me will stay alive in your heart…”_

_\------------------------------_

_“Daryl! Daryl! Tell me what’s wrong!”_

Beth was running to the archer, who had suddenly dropped to his knees before her, his azure eyes ghosting with a chilling shade of gray while he stared at her paralyzed with sordid angst. The sound of a metal pair of scissors clanged on the floor as she dropped it from her grasp, leaving the chair she was dragging toppling down the ground along with the silver shears.

 

It was a terrifying and sobering sight to behold… her beloved, always so strong and collected… supplicated at her feet with utmost terror on his eyes while he peered up at her… as if he was looking at a ghost. The happiness bubbling in her chest evaporated in an instant, replaced by a violent prickling in her skin as the blood drained from his face.

 

The sensation of his very own memories crashing down on him creeped through the capillaries of his body, sending him quaking before her as he stared at his beloved, her hair gathered up in the same way that she had always worn it until the day of her death. But it wasn’t that which sent him over the edge, but the sight of a pair of scissors tight on her grip while a yellow fabric wrapped around her body. It was all too much, too quickly, and all of a sudden, the poor desolated man could not differentiate reality between the vivid nightmare of her demise ghosting in his eyes.

 

Tears begin to prickle in his lids.

 

“Too late. Always too late. _Too late. Too late. Too late_.” He mumbled again and again, not moving as he stared at her impassively with dread in his heart. The frantic blonde shook him, wondering what had triggered him so far into his despair in a matter of seconds.

 

“Daryl, please! Talk to me!” she calls out to him in desperation, lightly slapping his face to no avail. She falls to her knees before him, prostrated in the same helpless position as her beloved while she held him pathetically in her arms.

 

He blinks at her once, brushing his fingers through the sunken arches of her cheeks, though the light didn’t pass his gaze. _“Are you real?”_ he murmurs, softly but without emotion. It was almost a relief to hear him talking to her once again, but there was no life in his voice but a shallow rasp. He caresses her by her ponytail and finds himself wondering if the sensation on his fingers was just a figment of his cruel imagination.

 

Heartbreak, loss and despair swelled in her heart and she began to choke on his grief. She yanked the rubber band that tied up her strands of silk and ripped it off, sending her wild aurulent mane cascading down to her shoulders in wondrous waves and curls. “Yes! It’s me, Daryl… _It’s me._ ”

 

It was too much to see him like this, too much to catch a glimpse of his misery that was coming down on him in a traumatizing flashback. This image of her strong protector… who was really still trying to put the pieces of himself together, abused and loveless all his life… only to be haunted again and again by the demons he had tried to bury in the recesses of his bones. He looked so lost as he gazed at her… so forlorn and exhausted… carrying a secret curse as he fell apart like a wounded bird with a punctured lung.

 

Beth pressed Daryl against her ribs and laid his head on her chest, beseeching her beloved to snap out of his trance. She felt the rawness of his wounds, ones that persisted inside him that mere needle and thread would never close. She would have to fight to bring him back… would have to use whatever powers she held inside her to save him from himself.

 

_“Come back to me… please come back to me..”_ she whispered, gliding her lips through the expanse of eyes and cheeks and lips, sweeping her fingers through his overgrown fringes to swipe away the remnants of his horrors. “I’m alive… and so are you.”

 

She wouldn’t need to try much harder though, as his pulse simmered lower while her warmth seeped into his skin and anchored him once again back to earth. She fought the bile in her throat as nausea crashed on her and he found himself blinking, once.. twice… followed by a flurry of concern as he grazed his palms and cupped her cheeks.

 

His expression softens, vaguely realizing that she had caught him in his rare moments when his trauma would overcome all his senses beyond comprehension. He had been doing so well in keeping his flashbacks in control, yet one moment of weakness had sent him crumpling to the ground. He never meant to share with her his distress.

 

The archer cleared his throat and apologized to her, his voice soft and meek as he cradled her frightened body in his arms. Beth refused to accept his apology, crooning him back to life as she kissed him again and again. “We’re okay..” she mumbled, repeating her words softly in his ears until the two of them have shuddered their fright away. The yellow towel covering her body had slipped away from her, revealing alabaster, translucent skin, marred with the faintest most beautiful scars that reminded him that she was strong… that she was alive.

His gaze drifted from her to the scissors forgotten on the floor, and he cursed the damned thing for triggering him so hard. “Don’t ever hold those fucking things ever again.” He huffed, almost jokingly as he wringed his arms around her waist to pull her, staring at the metal shears like it was a snake coiled and ready to snap at his beloved wife. He never knew he could possess so much hatred for an inanimate object until now, and as idiotic as it seemed to the rest of the world, he didn’t think he would ever bear to use those tools again. Not after the sight of it had signified her reckless death.

 

She flung her limbs around his neck and sobbed, this time apologizing on her behalf for thoughtlessly giving him a flashback of that fateful day at Grady. “I’m so sorry.” She moaned, burying her nose to the crook of his throat to breath in the scent of her in his skin. “I wasn’t thinking.” She admitted, though in her defense, he didn’t think that such a trivial matter would suffuse such a terrorized reaction inside him either.

 

“I’m fine, angel.” He murmured, gliding his lips to the crown of her head, reveling at the way she filled his lungs with the breath of life. “I’m fine now…”

 

“I was so scared…” she whimpered, unwilling to let him go as a fresh bout of tears threatened to overflow again. “I’ve never seen you like that before…”

 

“Sorry..” Daryl replied, palming his face in shame for putting herself in the difficult position of yanking him from his trance. “Thought I got that shit under control.” He mumbled, referring to the aftermath of all his trauma that had embedded itself on his brain despite his earnest attempts at burying his ghosts to the ground.

 

“You mean… you’ve been like that before?” Beth rasped, her voice trailing at the horrific thought of his suffering all along. He nodded slowly, confirming her darkest fears in the simplest of motions, and she found herself silently weeping for her beloved, weathered and spent in her tender hold. She wondered if that was what was going to happen to her, days, weeks, maybe months from now if she was lucky, when she finds herself facing an unknown trigger that would remind her of her own personal grief at the sight of almost losing him. Would that be another curse that the two of them would share?

 

The past had always been an inescapable prison for tainted souls such as theirs.

 

“It’s gotten better though.” The hunter relented, consoling her to abate the worry creased in her brows. “I ain’t had one since you’ve been back… didn’t think I’d have another one t’tell ya the truth.” He spoke softly, brushing her hair from her chest to behind her smooth, pearlescent shoulders. “Y’ just caught me off-guard.”

 

The rogue nodded hastily, making a mental note never to tie her hair up like that again, for his sake and her own. She stood from the floor where they laid and lifted him up with her, dragging him with his arms towards their bed while she kicked the scissors far away from their sight. “No yellow, no ponytail, no scissors. Got it.” She huffed making sure that all was in order before she retreated back to his side.

 

The archer was staring at their reflection through the floor mirror that stood in front of them, and she couldn’t help but notice the heaviness that he carried in his shoulders, and the gloominess in his eyes. He looked like he was carrying a thousand years’ worth of burden, like he had crawled through a million miles of soot and ashes to find his way back to her.

 

Beth stared at him through the pristine pane of mirror, leaning her head against him while they stared at each other in profound silence. She broke the quite with her parted lips. “It’s all the in past you know… it’s all gone…”

 

_“You don’t have to hold on to it anymore…”_

He scoffed at her involuntarily, somewhat bitter over how easily it was for her to let go of the past, especially since she had the gift and the curse of having amnesia that she fought so hard to overcome. “Easy for you t’say.” Daryl muttered.

 

“You ain’t never had any problem forgettin’ bout me.”

 

Initially, Beth would have been hurt at his accusation, but she had long been accustomed at the way her reticent lover lashed out with words whenever he was overcome with hurt. She paid no heed to his insensitivity, and instead rose from the bed, only to return to him with their ivory dagger at her hand.

 

The impassioned man raised his gaze at her in their reflection, his eyes raising in question at the blade that she grasped. The angel didn’t smile at him, but peered at his ocean-gray irises with kindest of stares. She began to thread her fingers around the dampened strands of his hair, and sliced it deftly, in slow careful strokes.

 

He grabbed her by her hips and steadied her, his eyes never leaving her vision while she worked her way around reshaping his mane with their treasured blade. “What are you doin’?” he whispered, soft and guilt-wracked at the tenderness of her motions. Shouldn’t she be yelling back at him right now? Yet here his wife stood, focused and endearing, as she snared inches off his overlong brown hair with the lightest of touch.

 

“Hush…” she hummed at him, decidedly working on her own without distractions. “I’m trying to show you something…” the angel breathed delicately. Wisps of his locks floated to the ground, and smoldering irises traced the willows of the seraphs curves upon their silver reflection.

 

Minutes passed and Beth was done, taking two steps backwards to admire her own handiwork. Her paramour looked so much younger this way, with his hair framing his face so perfectly, the same way that it had at the peak of their relationship beyond their life at the prison. “There.” She sighed at him, directing his gaze from hers to his own likeness across from him.

 

“Now you look just like the man I married.” She grinned, swiping her palms across his scalp to brush away the last of his nicked locks. He understood what his seraph was doing for him, understood the truth she was trying to tell:

 

_He gets to start again with her. With a clean slate. With no shackles of their horrid past to stand in the way of the future they shared._

_If only it were all that easy._

“But I’m not…” he spoke defeatedly, his eyes lowering but not leaving hers. “I’m really not…”

“I’m not the same man you married anymore.” The archer whispered, broken and full of regret.

“Don’t you think I know that?” the moonlit goddess replied. “It’s not like I’m the same person I was a year and a half ago either… I know a lot of things have changed.”

 

“But you still love me right? And I still love you…” she whispered, kissing him on his brows while she stared at him through the mirror. “All the broken, dark, twisted pieces of you… that you try to hide away from me.”

 

“I think that’s all I am now’days.” He huffed, lowering his elbows to lean upon his lap. She had only began to witness the depravity within him. Beth had no idea how further into the darkness he would be willing to succumb, to treasure her.

 

“Hey…” she murmured, cupping his jaws to raise his face towards her. Not her reflection upon the mirror— but her, in her utmost adoration and ardor that seeped through his every pore. “For better or for worse, remember?”

 

“We’ll heal together… somehow. We always have.” Her voice was cracking with the sincerest pain. She leaned against his forehead, her sweat mingling with his while they suffered the same torment. He held on to her placing chaste kisses on her lips again and again while the last of his tears faded away.

 

“I don’t need to heal Beth…” Daryl murmured, breathing her in between the syllables on his tongue. “I just need t’make sure I never lose you again.” He was used to having to endure this amount of misery. The fervid archer just didn’t think he would be able to handle any _more._

 

“How about I make you a promise?” the seraph answered, reaching for his palms in hers. “Another… _addition…_ to our vows.”

 

He held her gaze ardently this time, curiosity getting the best of him as his heart thrummed against the cages of his ribs. She had promised him _everything_ already… what more could he possibly ask? There would be nothing that he could offer back to her in return.

“I promise to you… Daryl Dixon… that from now on, whatever our future has in store for us, I will spend every minute of it by your side. I will never leave you… no matter what...  If we live, then we’ll live together…”

 

He knew what she was going to say, yet he didn’t want to hear to price he had to pay. Only one could be selfless in this relationship, and it would always be him. Even though he never wanted to lose her… the distraught hunter would ache to know that his miracle would choose to perish along with him. He couldn’t possibly allow her to emblaze it in their vows.

 

She finished her words before he was able to stop her, however; uttering the last of her eternal oath before he could even release a single breath. Lightning struck his heart as his angel sealed her promise with a kiss, forever embedding the course of their destinies, weaving the threads of her fate along the tapestry of his.

 

“But you promised me once before that you would follow me in my death … so it’s only fair that I promise you this too… I will follow you in yours Daryl... in heaven, in hell, even if nothing waited for us outside this life…”

 

“Nothing will ever tear us apart ever again… not walkers, not Negan, not even god himself… will ever keep me away from you. You will never lose me ever again.” Beth solemnly swore.

 

And though Daryl felt the immediate consecrating relief from the depth of her vows… a part of him wondered if it was wise to challenge the will of the universe… and whoever created it in its immense power, whom overlooked among the star-crossed lovers with utmost attention.

 

It didn’t matter however. At least… _not right now._

 

Instead, the archer swung his wife’s body, and pinned her to their bed. He claimed the soft petals of her lips uttering beatified whispers in rolling symphonies. She was the earth, bounteous as the spring, and for now… it would be enough to delve into the wells of her moonlit warmth from which he drank. His hands, like bird wings, brushed her the waterfalls of her hair, and her birdsong rose in answer to his sweetest prayers, a melody that calmed his tattered soul even as the fiery flames of their sorrow beat down them like the hot summer of his desire. The hunter prayed, and the angel answered… this Giving Goddess of the Moon and Hunt. He tasted her nectar is everlasting sips and spread himself over her like wings unfurling for flight, and wondered if maybe… he had wings of his own.

 

Daryl sank to her core, to the Earth’s core and reveled at it’s heat. Her magmatic flow that brought ecstatic flood and rain stirring from within him. If she was the Earth, then he was her Sky. They would eternally ever be One, by the mercy and benediction of God upon their souls.

 

_And they both deserved a little mercy for their love… didn’t they?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many butterflies writing this. I hope you had them too. I will make an effort to bring some lightheartedness sometime soon but I just follow where my muse goes. I hope you guys liked this chapter and the many more to come.
> 
>  


	54. Love Don't Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl recognizes a monster within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was fun! A lot more fun than I actually want to admit. I do hope you all like it! Sorry for not posting over the weekend. I was knee-deep in Game of Thrones since it was the finale. I know.. I’m such a geek.

 

# Love Don’t Die

_If I know one thing, that's true_  
It ain't what you say, it's what you do  
And you don't say much, yeah, that's true  
But I listen when you do  
A thousand years go by  
But love don't die

_If I know one thing, that's true_  
Instead I'm never leaving you  
And you don't say much, yeah, that's true  
But I lose it when you do  
Don't let them tell no lie  
Love don't die

_No matter where we go_  
Or even if we don't  
And even if they try  
They'll never take my body from your side  
Love don't die

_If there is one thing, that's true_  
It's not what I say, it's what I do  
And I say too much, yeah, that's true  
So just listen to what I do  
A thousand years go by  
But love don't die

_No matter where we go_  
Or even if we don't  
And even if they try  
They'll never take my body from your side  
Love don't die

_She can break it up_  
Shake your money down  
You can box it in  
Bury it in the ground  
You can close it off and turn it away  
Try to keep it down, six feet in the ground  
But love don't die

_No matter where we go_  
Or even if we don't  
And even if they try  
They'll never take my body from your side  
Love don't die

_No matter where we go_  
Or even if we don't  
I'd like to watch them try  
They'll never take my body from your side  
Love don't die

_-The Fray_

_\----------------------------------------------------_

Sunlight broke over the mountains and pierced through the window of the two lover’s nest. Beth hummed softly, hugging close the rippling torso in her arms, her lids halfway open as she watched her beloved gaze at the sunrise while he breathed in long drag of smoke. He looked so peaceful right now… his eyes gleaming ghostly blue against the trick of light, his bare, solids chest rising and falling with ease in synchrony with hers, and a hint of a smile barely discernible on his lips as he sucked in a cigarette between his calloused fingers, its embers glowing and tracing shadows in the dimly lit room.

 

The angel was humming to him, soft melodies filling the mist of their euphoria, so serene and so hauntingly beautiful that even the morning birds themselves can’t help but stop their mindless chirping to pay attention, as they fell entranced by the tantalizingly hypnotizing sway of her voice. Her song was the solace of a fireplace… and the burden of a forest fire; a warmth and a burn both. In every note, she made him whole. In every note, she tore at his soul. Yet all the Daryl could do was listen to her, and let her fill his lungs, her symphony seeping through him along with the cloying wisps of smoke which effervesced in his veins. The world melted away in a consuming prism of her light, until her song ended, _all too soon._

 

Beth smiled, her eyes gleaming directly at the storm of his irises while her dulcet words lingered poignantly in the air, followed with nothing but melancholic silence. The archer took another drag of cigarette, before clearing his throat and averting his gaze back to the sun. His mind was telling him to rise from their comfortable rest and resume their newly-formed routine of setting traps and alarms around their community to prepare for an attack, yet every morning… he couldn’t bring himself to move.

 

“Glenn asked me to help with the trenches today.” Daryl murmured low and wistful, his warm breath fogging up the glass pane with pristine rivulets of dew, while he pulled the willowy seraph’s body closer to his chest. “Come with me?”

 

Beth sighed softly in his arms, her bare, moon-alabaster skin gliding across his scorching touch while her arms snaked their way around his neck. “Do you even have to ask?” she whispered.

 

“Guess not.” The hunter replied, tapping his finger against the stick of tobacco to flick away its ash before giving his angel a soft kiss. The wisps of smoke escaped his lungs and floated into her mouth, his fumes intoxicating her, filling her head with a delightful haze that she craved, much to her surprise. Beth had never found the scent of smoke to be pleasant, more or less offending to her senses back when was but a naïve, little child. _‘Those things will kill, you daddy.’_ She used to protest, with a stubborn glare and an upturned nose. As if they all had an eternity to preserve. As if a cigarette was the most dangerously, volatile substance that would spell doom for them all.

 

 Yet her she laid, a decade and a half later, a grown-woman with a different mind of her own— whose face was barely recognizably to her own— whose morality shifted from stark black and white to a prismatic array of grays— whose eyes have seen far greater monsters that lurked within the shadows than the fog of tobacco in the air… and all that she wanted was for the smoke… his smoke…cloying… addicting _… exhilarating…_ to fill her lungs once more _._ Though perhaps it wasn’t the fumes that she had sought desperately after, but to have the breath from her archer’s chest to penetrate her own.

 

“Do that again.” Beth murmured, sheepish yet unblinking in her demand. It took Daryl a moment before he understood her request, but then her eyes glided from the embers to his lips, and immediately, he knew what to do.

 

 “This ain’t good for you.” Daryl grunted, his eyes steadily searing hers while he filled himself with yet another lungful of smoke. It wasn’t a protestation however, but merely a warning. The archer knew better however than to even believe that the blonde would change her mind. He would still do what his goddess asked of him. He always would…

 

Carefully, he lowered his mouth upon hers, forming a tender seal between their lips before he allowed himself, his ashes, his charred and heady air to suffuse within her veins. It was almost… erotic… the way that his wife’s moans were muted by the heated dancing of their tongues while she threaded her fingers desperately through his hair so that she could breathe in his toxic smoke and fill herself with him as much as she possibly could. Like she knew he was bad for her… but she couldn’t care any less. He would be the most exquisite form of self-destruction in her soul… and she would be his.

 

“I like it when you kiss me like that…” Beth murmurs, soft lashes batting against his cheeks while she bit her bottom lip with unwary lust. She was so provocatively beautiful, in a way that she never could realize and her lover found himself wondering what about him would entice her so much.

 

“Yea?” he whispers, his voice roughened by the grit of sand while his tongue glided along her trembling throat, the cigarette in his fingertips disposed of in haste as he used both his arms to wall her in within his warmth. “What about my kissin’ d’ya like?”

 

The angel sighed under his encumbrance, both her limbs wrapping around the archer’s chest if only to feel him closer… heavier against her weight. “I like how you kiss me like you can go on forever… like you don’t ever want to stop.”

 

“I don’t.” Daryl agreed, unashamed of how desperately he always yearned to taste his name on his wife’s tongue. From another time, in another place… he never would have even allowed himself to admit that he actually found himself _wanting_ for something. But that was an entire lifetime ago, when he didn’t know any better, and the worst that he ever had to fear for was the demise of his soul. Just like the resurrected angel… he knew better by now.

 

_There wasn’t a heaven after death…_

 

_There was nothing._

_The only heaven that truly existed can only be found within each other’s arms._

Beth’s eyes dropped to his and he takes it as another invitation, dipping his head to capture her mouth in yet another fevered kiss. His name erupts from her lips, soft and overcome, and he loses his senses at how her tongue caresses his existence as her fingers caresses his heart. The hunter couldn’t help but wonder once again at how soft she feels, how his thumbs caressed the arches of her back only to feel velvet upon his skin while she mewls and writhes against him in equally soft pleas. Nearly everything about her is delicately soft… at least everything on the outside. It astounded him to no end to know that the spirit within her was entirely made of unyielding steel.

 

The seraph curled into his hungry touch, equally as ravenous in every motion as they tasted and explored each other’s mouths, the idea of talking momentarily forgotten. But only momentarily, for when Daryl moves his head to the planes of her jaw and neck with open-mouthed kisses, Beth gasps and pulls his gaze again, her words vibrating in her throat against his insatiable tongue.

 

“What about me?” she teases, her cheeks stained with a rosy hue. “What do you like about kissing me?”

 

It should be simple enough for the archer to reply, but there was never a moment when he was a man of quick wit nor enticing words, and he finds himself stammering, seeking for the right answer, only to mumble the simple truth.

 

_“I like that it’s you.”_

 

Daryl answers without thinking, cringing at himself for not giving her the suave confessions that ballads and novels were made of. But then his wife shudders beneath him, a thrilled whimper escaping her lips and he realizes that he might have just accidentally said exactly the right thing. When she crashes her lips back to his, there is an urgency that swept within them, a hunger that lingered and only grew as he tasted every beautiful secret resting on the edge of her lips.

 

_He would kiss her forever… He would kiss her forever and a day._

“Why me?” she breathed, her eyes gleaming with a soft mirth that sought no answers, but only yearned to feel the rumble of his chest. This time… the answer came to him easily enough.

 

“Cause ain’t nothing else can taste as fuckin’ sweet as you...” He growls, leaving his miracle breathless and paralyzed in his touch. It was an irrevocable truth, for in Daryl Dixon’s tongue… no fruit, no saccharine, no syrup, no alcohol, nor no drug could ever compare to the forbidden honey that dripped from the wells of Beth Greene’s tongue…

 

Among other parts of hers that were just as, if not even sweeter.

_*KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.*_

The two lovers hissed in dissatisfaction at the sudden intrusion of a visitor, who was banging on their bedroom door. The doorway creaked open, slowly, yet not slow enough to allow the bare angel to cover her state of undress and Beth’s eyes widened in shock as she found a familiar acquaintance stand petrified by their door.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!” Daryl roared, his eyes flaring with untamed anger at the man whose eyes clearly glided along the arches and dips of his beloved songbird’s exposed physique. He flung his body over hers without a thought, covering her for her modesty yet baring the entire expanse of his scarred back. It was a good thing that he hadn’t been fully undressed, his sweatpants remaining low on his hips to hide his arousal that had quickly disappeared. His eyes fumed, feral and predatory upon Spencer, who had decided that now would be the perfect time to realize just how breathtakingly beautiful the blonde seraph was when her hair was tousled wildly like so, and her skin flushed crimson like so, and her curves settled against white sheets so hauntingly like so, and before he had time to think about his actions, Daryl’s entire vision had turned red.

 

He flung himself upwards, making sure that his angel was covered by their sheets before he charged at the unblinking young man who was simply too stunned to react to the situation at hand. Cold, wrathful fingers gripped his collar and yanked him upwards, choking him, his lingering eyes watering as he fought for breath while the enraged hunter growled at his face while he dangled above the floor.

 

“That’s my fuckin’ wife you’re lookin’ at.” Daryl bellowed, so loudly that Beth could swear that she saw their walls shudder from his fury. She tried to get dressed in an instant, settling for putting on her only nightgown by the floor before chasing after her beloved, who was scorching with anger as he strangled the frightened young warrior.

 

“Daryl stop—“

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Spencer cried, his hands struggling to fight against Daryl’s wrathful grip, only to find his fingers coiling even tighter against his throat as threads of red simmered in his gaze. “Glenn—“ he sputtered, “S-sent me.”

 

This did nothing however, to abate the storm on a warpath in the possessive man’s veins. “Tell me why I shouldn’t stick a bolt in yer eyes, right now.” The archer snarled menacingly, his fingers twitching to simply gouge Spencer’s irises from its sockets for the crime of staring at what wasn’t his. Maybe he could sear away the memory of Beth; naked, in his measly brain if he set his eyes on fire with a torch.

 

_That might be a better option._

“I only came inside because no one was answering your door!” Spencer sobbed, terrified for once in his life that the man may just cease his existence in the blink of an eye… if he could keep eyes to blink with.

“I didn’t s-ee an- anything, I sw-swear!” he lied, sputtering whatever came to his mind to save him from his predicament.

 

Daryl felt the tension in his arms, both of them yearning to tighten their press against his throat so he may choke the life slowly out of this lungs. _No one would see her but him. No one would touch her but him. HIM. ONLY HIM._ And this asshole had stolen a glimpse of what was his. “You take me for an idiot, BOY?!” he growled.

 

“Come on, man…” Spencer stuttered. “It was just an accident.” He croaked, the edges of his vision blurring as he heaved struggled for breath. “Just let me go…”

 

Soft fingers wrapped around the bowman’s chest, pulling him, and he heard his beloved’s cries seeping through the fury in his soul. “Let him go, Daryl!” Beth called to her livid protector desperately, her face pressed intently upon the scars of his back, cooling him, cajoling him back to earth. “Calm down… It doesn’t matter what he saw…. _”_

Her words seemed to salve him for the moment, and the archer found himself blinking back into consciousness from the anchor of her touch. Except that she was wrong.

 

_Only his eyes were allowed to worship her._

 

Spencer’s body flung downwards as the archer threw him in the air, falling in a breathless heap at the bottom of the stairs, his head wincing at the pain of colliding against the porcelain floors. His eyes watered in agony, yet all he could do was stare upwards at the towering man atop the staircase, his blank grey irises glowering in white hot fury while his body shielded his luminescent angel from the young man’s view. He rasped for breath for a moment, before steadying himself upwards, to give him a morose look, similar to a puppy whose pride had been hurt. “Fucking asshole.” he hushed, dusting himself off as he regained his balance and rose from the ground, not realizing how astute the hunter’s hearing was.

 

Daryl came barreling down the stairways, his chest heaving with eternal rage as he grabbed Spencer by the jaws so tightly, the man was sure that his skull would come crumbling between the archer’s hold. Daryl seethed at him, his voice low and threatening, causing all the hairs in the poor soul’s body to stand up to its ends in terror as the murderous intent in his eyes overtook all his senses.

 

“From now on you don’t go near Beth. Do you hear me?” He hissed, the abyss in his soul radiating, paralyzing the helpless man in its storm of utter hatred. “Don’t care what your fuckin’ excuse is. _You don’t go near her, you don’t look at her, DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT HER.”_ The fuming man raged, his pupils narrowing to almost a slit, similar to that of a wolf on the hunt, before it sinks its fangs upon his feeble prey’s throat.

 

“ _If I so much catch a whiff of you breathin’ ‘nywhere near my wife… I will hunt you down like the little bitch that y’are and I will end you.”_ The tracker murmured, low and sinister against his ears in a definite, blood-curdling growl that would terrify even the bravest men. There was no light in his grey-blank eyes, only the darkness, and the darkness from him penetrated through his soul with unending dread.

 

_“Fuck you.”_ He wanted to reply, arrogance rallying in his mind to stand up for himself. Nobody ordered Spencer around. This land was his inheritance. This sanctuary was his. Daryl would do well to remember where he stood in the hierarchy of their council; a bodyguard, a solider— while he was ruler, an underappreciated owner of the homes they squattered themselves in.

 

He would remind him, himself.

But before the frantic young man had anytime to protest, or defend his inflated ego, Daryl had thrown him out the door to their porch, and slammed their threshold closed, leaving Spencer shocked and hurt, not physically… but his pride swelled within him, tenderly bruised as he nursed it back to health.

*******************

_“What the hell was that about?”_

_she hissed at him, slamming the door towards the library where he paced around in circles, aggravated and thirsting for blood. He gave her no reply, only glowered at her with as much anger that he could muster, before he turned his back once again from her infuriated stare._

_“You punched him! I can’t believe you actually punched him!” she huffed behind him, demanding an explanation for the harshness of his actions towards a man she felt nothing for. He shook his wrist in the air, his knuckles smarting at the broken skin upon his bones, and he couldn’t help but wince in pain. It felt good however, felt better than his sorry ass deserved for losing his temper like that._

_“Are you going to say something, or are you just going to brood there forever?” the angel challenged, her voice pitchy with exasperation for his lack of reply. He only shook his head at her, his gaze low with shame one second, then incensed with fury the next._

_“What the fuck did ya expect me t’do?” he growled, swinging his fist in the air. She didn’t falter in fear however… she knew that the tracker would never harm a hair on her head. “That fucker had his paws all over you like a bitch in heat.”_

_“Zack was teaching me how to fight!” the seraph cried, indignant at the rapidness of how he came to conclusion on the state of her affairs. “You told me you wouldn’t teach me, and I wanted to learn for myself! THAT WAS YOUR DECISION, NOT MINE!” she challenged._

_“Th’only thing that dumbass knows how to swing is his fuckin’ dick!” He snarled, leering over her until his shadow expanded over the entirety of her delicate figure.  “Ain’t much of a fighter if I can clock the light outta him!”_

_“Hey here’s an idea. The next time you decide to meddle with my own life… DON’T!” the angel shouted, forgetting all sense of secrecy over their meetings in the usually unoccupied room. “I can take care of myself!” Tears threatened to flow down her cheeks… because she was just so angry at him for some reason that it was all that she felt. But she forced each droplet down the glassiness of her lids. She didn’t cry anymore. Not even for him._

_Or so she thought._

_“If that’s your idea of taking care of yourself, then you’re fuckin’ screwed sweetheart!” he howled at her. “Cause ya ain’t learnin’ shit but how to get humped like some dumb college bitch!”_

_He heard the sting of her slap across his cheek before he felt it._

_Dammit, it felt fucking good._

_It felt like exactly what he deserved, for running his mouth viciously when all was his own fault from the start. Maybe if she slapped him again, it would stop him from spewing more spiteful words._

_He didn’t think he would be able to stop otherwise._

_“Screw you… y-you.. asshole!” she whimpered, her wrist held frozen in the air by his forceful hold. He didn’t let her go…. Couldn’t…._

_He didn’t know what he would stupidly do next if he did._

_Her lips parted mournfully, her face contorted with grief at how he constantly tore at her heart. Softly she breathed to him, unwilling to blink otherwise she might just actually cry._

_“I told you I love you… and you said NOTHING.”  she quivered, her breath barely discernible while she scorched him with her the agony in her stare. It hurt him a lot more than he thought it would… each accusing syllable at her lips a puncturing hole in his heart._

_“You told me… that I MEANT NOTHING.” The angel whispered, a single tear escaping her beyond her grasp, trickling down her unmarred pearlescent cheek. “You didn’t talk to me for weeks… Didn’t even give me so much as a passing look.”_

_“And now you have the nerve to act like you know what’s best for me?!” she cried, her voice suddenly booming, beyond infuriation nor exasperation. All that he heard was her anguish… at the cracking of her words. “D-d-do you even know… Do you even know how hard I’ve been trying to pretend you don’t exist?” the angel wept… suddenly aghast over just how much she had apparently been holding back. “YOU CAN’T JUST DO THAT!” she screamed at him, pounding angry fists at his chest while she sobbed in his protesting arms that tried to push her away._

_“YOU CAN’T JUST BREAK MY HEART AND PRETEND YOU STILL OWN IT. I’m trying to give you what you want!” the blonde sobbed, punching his meekly, again and again until her skin was pink and raw at the edges, from crashing upon the buttons of his shirt._

_He was pushing her to stop, trying his earnest to catch her flailing limbs before she hurt herself in her feeble attempt to hurt him back. He knew he was fucking everything up completely. He just wished he could fix it all somehow… if only his damned high-tempered heart didn’t order him to do stupid things on its behalf._

_“Stop it.” He grunted, catching one of her wrists, and then another, before he managed to pin her hands down and she could fight him off no longer. She still tried her earnest, however._

_“I SAID STOP IT, BETH!” the archer growled, paralyzing her bereft with breath. The seraph collapsed on his chest, heaving indecipherable murmurs while she tried to resist his embrace._

_“You’re a jerk, Daryl… you’re a jerk.” The blonde exhaled, hot and sweltering upon the expanse of his heart. At least she finally realized it. He had been trying to warn her all along._

_“If you’re askin’ me to say sorry, I ain’t. I should’a knocked the kid to ground for what he was doin’ to ya.” He huffed, holding her tightly in his arms that there was no room, nor choice but for their thundering hearts to collide. “He ain’t good ‘nough for you Beth… No one is…”_

_“That’s not for you to decide!” the woman cried, pushing against him with all her might. She was successful this time, and found herself stumbling backwards if it weren’t for his steadying grip upon her waist. “ If you don’t want to be with me… then don’t! But don’t go around pretending like I’m yours when you’ve made it very clear that I’m not!”_

_“I AIN’T PRETENDING! I KNOW YOU’RE FUCKING MINE.”_

_He growled, yanking her by her nape and colliding his mouth on the cherries of her lips. She tasted even better than he could remember, her warmth radiating within him like the cloying smoke of saccharine. “You’ve been mine since I laid my eyes on you at the farm, been mine since I fuckin’ knew your name, been mine right from the fucking start.”_

_“ And I ain’t gotta tell ya when ya already know! You knew it that night… or did ya forget?!”_

_Her eyes narrowed at the mention of that fateful night… the night when they had almost lost it all… when all of their sensibilities have left them from the stupor of their terror and all that the two of them could do was seek comfort from the heat and carnality of each other’s touch. They lost so many people that day… yet all that the two of them could selfishly utter in shame was..._

_‘Thank God. Thank God it wasn’t him.’_

_‘Thank God. Thank God it wasn’t her.’_

_They had not spoken of that moment for so long… though many weeks have passed when all that the two of them could wonder was when they would be able to taste each other’s lips once more, but all they settled on doing was pretending that they had forgotten, that they were best friends and nothing more._

_“Y-you said that night didn’t mean anything.” She whined, her eyes blinking a dozen times to clear her vision so that she may show him the sincere agony at her core. “You said night that was a mistake.”_

_He did say that. He remembered because it was all he could hear in his head when he cursed himself viciously to sleep each night. It didn’t make the statement any true._

_“No….” he whispered, cupping her trembling jaws as he stooped lower to her in an adoring gaze.  He knew better now— the sight of another man attempting to possess a heart that was rightfully his, sobering him enough to know just exactly how hellish life would be, should this aurulent angel ever fly away to anyone else’s arms. He would do better to learn his lesson this time._

_“I was wrong…” the archer conceded, his throat straining as his syllables broke in heavy breaths. No matter how many times he forced himself to believe that his feelings for her were immoral and depraved… his soul simply knew that truth: That night had been the only moment in his godforsaken life that he ever had ever gotten completely right._

_“The mistake was lettin’ you go…”_

_She gasped softly at his utterance of the words that she had yearned for so long to hear, her lips quivering to bite back the words that simmered out of her tongue. How could he possibly tell her that, when it had taken her so long to put the pieces of herself back together again, after the devastating aftermath of his rejection after. The nerve of him!_

_Did he really think that she was so desperate for his affections that she would easily believe all the lies that came spewing easily out of his lovely, lovely mouth?_

_“Why are you telling me this?”_

_She replied curtly, trying her best not to betray the anguish in her ribs and hold on to her façade of indifference. It was so hard for her, not to just leap into his arms and forgive him for all the hurt he had caused her, when he was looking at her so vulnerably distraught. Deep down, she knew she had forgiven him already… had forgiven him the moment he had abandoned her side. But it didn’t mean that he had hurt her any less._

_“Don’t know…“_

_He breathed, gravel and sand colliding in his throat while he looked blankly to nowhere behind her burdened soul “All I know ‘s I can’t let ya go…. Tried real hard… but I can’t.”_

_“… and I’m fuckin’ tired of tryin’ ."_

_She was inevitable. She was everywhere. In every moment he closed his eyes, in every dream he ever dreamt. She was in every breath he took, amber and honeysuckle lingering in his lungs and pervading his thoughts. She was in every beat of his heart, her name ringing loud and clear in its thunderous pulse that constantly clamored for her warmth._

_“Don’t say anything you don’t mean, Daryl.” The angel warned. “Please don’t.”_

_She couldn’t help it… that part of her that remained hopeful… the part of her the always held on to faith._

_If he insisted on his affections once more, she might just give in… and one day he might change his mind about her, let her go, and she would be left in her lonesome to sew the broken pieces of her heart together once again… if it weren’t already beyond repair._

_“I’m sorry… I am. ‘Know I don’t deserve ya… but that don’t make the rest of it any less true…” he whispered dejectedly, swiping his dampened hair away from his face in a reflexive habit of shame. Her palms reached for his jaws, cupping it tenderly, agonizingly… searching his eyes for an answer that she never found. His voice cracked in his throat… broken… tormented… torn… a beautiful confession resting at the edges of his lips; patiently waiting for the perfect moment to never reveal itself._

_Until now._

_‘I love you and you are mine.’ His mind cried._

_He loved her so deeply that if God himself chose to examine his heart closely, He would find the watermark that the seraph had left behind. Shame he couldn’t say it out loud…_

_“Y’ mean everythin’ to me.”_

_She didn’t need to however. The words that he could spill would be enough, the rest… she felt rushing out of his soulful gaze. His eyes would be honest were his lips would fail._

_But he would spend the rest of his life making up for lost time… and prove to her the only truth he had ever known:_

_He belonged with her, and Beth Greene belonged with him…_

_And anyone who stood in their way would face his eternal wrath._

_***************************_

 

“You know you have to apologize to him, right?”

 

Beth giggled, hand in hand with her beloved protector as they strode towards the gates of their community where some of their companions were already beginning to set-up their latest defense. Daryl only scoffed at her, his blood still simmering with anger towards the hapless, young man who had stolen a glance of his miracles secret beauty that only he knew. It had always been a point of pride in his heart to know that it was only him that ever bore witness to the exquisite vision of his angel in wanton lust… and Spencer stole that away from him. He would never apologize for that.

 

“You know he’s lucky I didn’t rip out his throat, right?” he retorted to her in a heated huff as his knuckles twitched with aggravation. He almost wished that Spencer would make the mistake of approaching them once more. It would feel really good to let out the pent up rage in his veins.

 

“Oh please…” the blonde sang lightly, used to the temperament of her possessive warrior and remaining unintimidated by his scowl. “It wasn’t his fault and you know it… we _were very_ preoccupied.”

 

“Fine.” The tracker conceded bitterly. “Don’t mean the dumbass didn’t deserve it.” He couldn’t help but add, which earned him a playful slap across the chest and an exasperated sigh from her lips.

 

“And I ain’t sayin’ sorry either.” He growled, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the young man conversing with Glenn as they came closer to their destination outside their walls. The seraph replied in a whisper, soft and lingering for his ears only. “Have it your way… just… be good, okay?”

 

“I’ll try.” Daryl mumbled, though he couldn’t make any promises, not when he was seething to the core as he watched the young man blabber on to his comrade, his eyes filled with contempt as he sneered back to the archer at the sight of their arrival, only to walk away in haste.

 

“There you are,” Glenn smiled, giving his sister-in-law a warm welcoming hug and greeting the hunter with a clap and a fist. “Took you two long enough.”

 

“We had a slight incident.” Beth explained with a guilty smile as she rubbed calming strokes upon the wings of her beloved’s vest. “But we’re here now.” The three of them looked around the area that they would be working on along with some other people, all of them reaching for a shovel to begin digging a massive trench to be filled with spikes as a trap— another addition to their security at the threat of an impending attack.

 

“I heard.” The Asian man nodded, breaking the ground with metal along with the couple, while Tara dug another trench from afar, with Rosita, Rick, and Abraham. “Uh… Sorry bout that…” Glenn mumbled, his eyes subdued with remorse after hearing Spencer’s complaints about his brother-in-law’s attitude. “Thought you two would at least lock _one_ door.”

 

The thought gave Beth and Daryl a pause, their movements suddenly halted when they realized that there was no reason for their front door to be unlocked. Though they had remained in the bedroom for the majority of the time that Daryl healed, Beth had always, if not compulsively made sure to always secure their surroundings while her beloved laid vulnerable.

 

_She always locked the door._

Doe cerulean eyes widened in confusion and met with azure, scorching eyes, both gazes placing unknown pieces of the puzzle together, only to be distracted as chopped pieces of logs fell to the ground a couple feet away.

 

_“What the hell, Spencer!”_

Rosita screamed as she fought off the walker, gnashing its teeth nearer her throat. Luckily for her, Abraham was right to her rescue, and dispatched of the threat immediately, only for him and his group to realize that a dozen or more walkers had somehow made their way past their alarms and had snuck up on their gang.

 

Instinctively, the two archers reached for their prospective bows, each weapon a natural extension of their limbs and set their arrows true to their goals. Beth dispatch three undead with ease while Daryl took care of four, with the rest of their family fighting hand-to-hand with their own respective melee weapons of choice, while Rick single handedly killed six with the machete in his arms.

 

One minute. That was all it took, and not a moment sooner, before twenty walkers laid immobile at their feet, each person covered with blood that wasn’t theirs while they heaved as adrenaline boiled over in their veins. Well… all except

 

“SPENCER!” Rick bellowed, enraged and filled with fury for the unreliable man who had once again, abandoned his post as their lookout from the east. Footsteps came louder and louder, revealing the absurdly clueless Alexandrian, eyes wide with confusion while he carried more chopped wood in his arms.

 

“How. The. Fuck— did these walkers get here?” the sheriff growled, while the rest of their family stared at the young man accusingly, while Daryl stayed from afar, livid, as he shielded Beth away from his gaze. “You said you finished the traps.” Rick hissed.

 

“It didn’t work... But I’m fixing it right now.” Spencer explained nonchalantly, as if his incompetence didn’t almost cost them another life. It wasn’t the leader to lose his temper, but Rosita, who suddenly came thundering from where she stood to punch him square in the jaws, pulling back with all her might before swinging so powerfully that the poor man plummeted to the mud with a heavy thud.

 

“I ALMOST GOT BIT BECAUSE OF YOU!” the feisty woman yelled, her senses still shaken by the sudden fear that had taken her by surprise. “Is there any job that you can do right?!”

 

Spencer flicked the blood off his split, bottom lip before he got back up, his stance indignant at the ‘abuse’ he was taking from the group. “You know what! You can do this all by yourselves.” He huffed, spitting to the ground before he leered at Beth from a few feet away. “I’m done.”

 

_“What do you mean you’re done?”_ Rick sneered, pulling him from at his shoulder before he could walk away from him so disrespectfully. “You’re not leaving until you finish those traps.”

 

Much to his surprise, the prideful man resisted him, swaying his arms in the air to let go of his grip before he hissed back at the sheriff in return. “Fuck off Rick. You don’t order me around.”

 

Tension mounted in the air, all souls silent and incensed at the antagonizing attitude that this incompetent young man showed for their leader. Clearly, _he didn’t know who he was fucking with._

All of them… Glenn, Rosita, Tara, Abraham, Daryl and Beth twitched at their weapons, each of them silently expecting for Spencer to make one wrong mood before they disarmed him and took him down.

 

Luckily for the foolish man, Rick was a good leader, and good leaders showed patience and knew how to diffuse conflicts before it got out of hand.

 

“I’m gonna give you one minute,” he spoke, seemingly unthreatening, but the rest of them knew better. “to think about what you just said.”

 

The angel watched as Spencer swallowed a nervous ball in his throat before he leered once again at her.

 

_“And then I want you to go back to those traps, work on them all day if you have to, and come back to me when you’re done.”_

Anybody who had any sense at all would regard Rick’s warning with benevolence and respect. But Spencer was blinded to much by his pride to listen, and so instead of reconsidering his position, the man puffed out his chest in a display of dominance before he spat once more to the ground.

 

_“_ I’m not lifting another finger for any of you. This isn’t my fight!” he shouted undignifiedly. “This is all her fault anyway!”

 

Daryl’s entire body tensed up, his muscles bunching, his shoulders rising as he protectively covered Beth from the accusing finger pointed to her by the man from afar. Whatever remaining goodwill that remained in his heart for this clueless boy quickly dissipated, making way for his white hot fury to take over once again.

 

“I dare ya to say that again.” The archer growled, pushing his miracle behind him gently, before he took one threatening step towards the rest of his comrades, to this arrogant man. “I fuckin’ dare ya.”

 

“I said… we all wouldn’t be in this trouble… if you didn’t bring your _trophy wife_ here where she doesn’t bel---“

 

The self-important man wasn’t able to finish his sentence, for even though he had prepared himself for the archer’s attack, nothing would have prepared him for the blow that he received right to his temple, not by Rick, nor by Abraham, nor Rosita…. but by Glenn.

 

“BETH IS FAMILY!” the passionate man hollered, uncaring as Spencer stumbled backwards. “WE PROTECT OUR FAMILY!”

 

“I don’t care! She’s not _MY_ family!” Spencer growled. “The Saviors aren’t looking for us! They’re looking for her! We wouldn’t even be having this conversation if she never came to Alexandria anyway! We would all be safe!”

 

“I say we give her to Negan and be done with it.”

 

Rosita wanted to slap him, and Tara wanted to flip him off. Rick wanted to kick him, Glenn wanted to punch him once again. Abraham wanted to know just how far he could possible stick the idiot’s head up his own sorry ass… but Daryl…

 

Well…

 

Daryl was going to kill him.

 

The huntsman tackled Spencer, hard on the ground, his knees pressed on his aching ribs as he took the air out of his lungs while he landed vicious blows in every exposed flesh that he could find. He didn’t care that the skin on his knuckles was bleeding raw, didn’t care that blood came oozing out of every crevice of the poor boys battered face. He didn’t even feel the fragments of his teeth embedding on his fist, nor the sensation of bones cracking with his every swing.

 

All that he could hear, smell, taste and see was the blazing fire of wrath that bubbled underneath his skin… how the darkness whispered to him… clamoring for _more…_

More pain. More anger. More blood.

“Daryl,” Beth whispered, her black combat boots the only thing visible in the periphery of his sight, while he pounded Spencer to the ground. In an instant, the darkness abated, bathing his sight in an array of gold and silver as his head twisted frantically with a snarl, only to find his angel, lips trembling, fingers pressed on her chest, eyes tearful and melancholic, and all his thoughts receded aside from his instinctive need to comfort her.

 

The irate hunter lowered his face towards the blindly muttering man, whimpering as he cowered from more attacks. Rage swept through him, barely tempered down by the grace of his merciful wife.

_“You see that? My ‘trophy’ wife’s protectin’ you…. Cause she’s nice like that…”_

He growled, his brows pressed against the swollen flesh where Spencer’s face should be. “ _Now the thing is… I ain’t as fuckin forgiving as my angel right here…”_ The sound of a knife unsheathing clanged in the air, but the rest of his companions only stood in a daze… half of them trusting that the archer would not completely lose control of his temper… while the other half shamefully watched in delight as the egotistical, inconsiderate young ‘leader’ got what he deserved.

 

He pressed the sharp edge of the knife between Spencer’s lips, barely sliding against his tender flesh while his tongue recoiled backwards in terror as he choked on the threat of metal on his mouth.

“ _I only do what Beth asks me t’do… Only what she wants… nothin’ else.”_ Daryl explained, the slits of his pupils constricting as he yearned to cut the man’s face in half. But not until he had proven his point.

 

“Maybe… If you say sorry t’her… she can convince me _not_ to kill y’ right here… right now.”

 

“—mmhmhh shoor—yyy” Spencer wept, his words barely discernible as a dagger pressed harder between his lips. It was slicing him, only ever so slightly, but he could feel the knife threatening to carve through his skull at the slightest extra force.

 

“Daryl, please…”

“She can’t hear you.” Daryl roared, pressing the blade even harder, gliding against the enamels of the quivering man’s teeth.

“—I’MMM SHORRR-YY B-TH! SH-RRRY!!!” the battered man cried, choking on his own blood, spit and mucus as he begged for his life. It wouldn’t have satisfied the vengeful archer’s thirst to put this man at his place, if it weren’t for the seraph; true to his word as ever so merciful and forgiving— pulled on his shoulder as she commanded him with a fervent plea.

 

“That’s enough, Daryl! LET HIM GO!” Beth cried, threads of gold flailing in the crisp, autumn air as she tugged as hard as she could on the rippling sinews of his resilient arm.

 

It was all that her devoted protector needed to hear, and his blade returned to his sheath in an instant, and he swiftly stood on his feet. Fervent arms covered in blood wrapped adoringly around slender, alabaster hips and she reached for his lips, thanking him and anchoring him back to humanity all the same. He murmured a soft ‘I’m sorry’ to her while she tenderly smoothed over his brows, crying soft whispers of forgiveness while she kissed his lips again and again.

 

Spencer heaved and panted, coughing out blood on the mud as he tried to get on his feet but failed, his entire body aching as he blindly patted around the ground in search for anything to help him stand up. He couldn’t find anything, nor could he see from both of his swollen eyes, and he fell plopped to the muck in defeat, only for Tara and Glenn to reach for his struggling body and supported his weight with their arms.

 

“When you’re alone in that clinic… and all y’can feel is my fist on you’re face…” the archer seethed, regarding the flailing man with absolute disgust. “I want y’ to remember.”

 

_“The angel y’wanted t’kill is the angel’ that saved your life.”_

_\-------------------------------_

 

“I hope you’re proud of yourself.”

Beth whispered, plunging a towel down to the basin she had filled with warm water and cleaning alcohol. Calloused fingers twitched on her lap as she pressed the stinging fabric upon his bruised and battered knuckled, which she had painstakingly examined before to take away all fragments of teeth and bone. “You scared the lights out of everyone..”

Daryl winced as his fist tightened, his look morose but determined not to lose his ground. That idiot boy deserved it; he knew it, Rick knew it, everyone knew it… and as much as Beth didn’t want to admit it, he knew she knew it too.

 

“Was just tryin’ t’ teach him a lesson.” He mumbled apologetically, showing her the side of him that actually felt some sort of guilt as she served as his moral compass and conscience. She smirked at his appearance, though she would never admit it, but her cherished husband was peering up at her with the saddest, azure, puppy-dog eyes.

 

“You could have killed him.” She scolded, not wanting to let him off the hook that easy. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to hurt Spencer either; his words pierced her to the core— but what troubled her was that Daryl would have never forgiven himself if he had killed one of their own, even if it was an incompetent jerk like him.

 

“He could’ve killed all of us.” He answered, referring to the plenty times the man had abandoned his post and left them vulnerable to fatal threats. Not to mention the fact that he wanted to exchange Beth’s life for his own.

 

“He would’ve killed you…” the archer finished. And really… that was all the affirmation that he needed to do what had to be done to protect his angel, no matter the cost. Another pained hiss escaped his lips as the blonde wiped the blood away from his fists once again.

 

“You don’t know that..”

 

“Well I ain’t riskin’ it.” Daryl concluded, not wanting to talk about the matter more. “ ‘sides… I knew you were gonna stop me…”

 

The confidence in his tone caught her attention, and Beth couldn’t help but stop midway as she wrung the blood and gore away from the towel and dropped it back in the crimson-murked basin. “You don’t know that either…” she grimaced with tightened lips. “I could’ve have been just as angry as you… I could’ve wanted him dead too.”

 

“But I know y’ didn’t… cause you’re too good.” He answered with certain clarity, searing her with the assurance in his stare. She was always the better half of him… and that will never change. And he know without a single doubt in his heart and soul that whatever he lacked in empathy, she would fill him with hers, just the same way that he filled her with whatever strength she lacked. She would never cease tempering his untamed flames and he would never cease stoking her flickering fires.

 

“I keep tellin’ ya that but y’never believe me…. You’re better than anyone deserves.”

 

“Keep saying that like it’s true and maybe one day I’ll believe you.” Beth smiled, placing a soft, chaste, appreciative kiss upon Daryl’s lips before rising from the floor and carrying the basin towards the kitchen sink.

 

The archer sagged his body back to the sofa, one his legs flung across the cushion while he contentedly flung an aching arm across his forehead. He knew that this was going to be a long day, right from the start… He just actually had no idea exactly just how much.

 

“We gotta go back, Beth!” he called for her, his eyes closed for the moment as he took in what little rest that he could. His injured chest was smarting slightly, but nothing detrimental, though it pained him to admit that he was truly not looking forward to more hours of digging until the sun had set. But they had a plan to defend themselves… and that plan wouldn’t come to fruition in time without his or the seraph’s help.

 

“Beth! We gotta go!” Daryl called again, patiently waiting for her footsteps to return. Washing a towel apparently took a lot longer than he thought.

 

The sound of glass shattering alerted his senses, and in an instant, the bowman had swung swiftly upwards, with his bow in tow and scampered towards the source of the noise with a lurching heart.

“ _Beth!”_

A part of him half expected to see his angel, lying down the porcelain tiles in a puddle of her own blood, and his lungs refused to work properly at the terror that seized his chest. Another sound of glass shattering rang out, louder than before and before he knew what he was doing, he had kicked the locked door of their downstairs bathroom down, to reveal Beth, shaking, livid, with haze dark sapphire in her dilated eyes as she stared with fury upon the splintered remains of the mirror against the wall and a bleeding fist that matched his own.

 

He didn’t need to ask her what was wrong. He saw it for himself.

 

Despite the silver splinters of sharp glass scattered about their feet, the cracked mirror revealed an image, smeared in crimson, so familiarly like before… a haunting of a ghost they had long thought had been exorcised to hell.

 

He caught her before she had fainted on the floor, his heart ramming so severely against his ribs as he struggled to protect the seraphs fragile head while he gaped blankly at the wall. He wanted to call out to his angel, to raise her back to consciousness once more but his lips were paralyzed and unmoving, as a maelstrom of confusion and magmatic wrath boiled over his soul. For in their wall a carcass of a rabbit was embedded with a knife, dripping with blood down to the panes of the fragmented mirror, trickling as if to cover his reflection in an illusion so that the scarlet liquid was flowing, not from the cadaver, but from his very own head.

And he recognized the message... and the signature that it bore.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I realize that I can’t always promise you that I’ll be updating every day. But I promise 3-4 chapters a week. If you’re interested in status reports, I will be posting them in my Bethyl tumblr. Follow me there if you’re interested, I have the same handle maelove21 dot tumblr dot com
> 
>  Also, thank you so much for reading! I love you guys and your feedbacks make my day! Thank you so so much!


	55. The Hanging Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces of the puzzle fit together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a unique one in my opinion. I tried playing around with my pacing for this one, given the feel that I was trying to accomplish, which is why It took me forever to post. I hope you guys like this one. Please listen to the song… the Angus & Julia Stone version, especially at the dream sequence in the end. It would tie everything perfectly up and the song is just absolutely haunting. Please enjoy!

 

 

# The Hanging Tree

 _Are you, are you_  
Coming to the tree?  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

 _Are you, are you_  
Coming to the tree?  
Where dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

 _Are you, are you_  
Coming to the tree?  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

 _Are you, are you_  
Coming to the tree?  
Wear a necklace of hope,  
Side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

 _Are you, are you_  
Coming to the tree?  
Where dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree.

_-Angus & Julia Stone_

_\---------------------------------_

_“Are you sure you can handle this?”_

_He couldn’t stop staring at her, not because he was attracted to her or had any intentions of gawking at her forbidden beauty, but because a part of him wondered if this had been a bad idea from the start. She had been so insistent in helping him out as he searched for Sophia, refusing to take no for an answer with her big, beguiling blue eyes that seemed to make him do the most foolish of things… like sneaking out without the permission of her father so that she could assist him in his trek about the forest._

_The tracker didn’t want to admit it, but a huge part of him only said yes to her request because she looked like she was about to burst into tears… and he had been so busy trying to prevent those tears that the sensible part of his brain forgot to consider that this woman was not used to dealing to the harsh reality of the outside world._

_“Quit fussin’!” she replied vehemently, with a southern drawl that thickened whenever she was aggravated… which clearly, she was judging from the way she struggled to move about the ragged creek without stumbling on her feet. “I.” she stomped. “AM.” Another foot stepped forward. “PERECTLY.”_

_“FIN----!” A loud yelp escaped her as she lost her balance, right on cue. In no time, he had caught her, his honed arms snaking around her waist to steady her in place while she reflexively gripped on the fabric of cotton that shielded his chest. Azure eyes traced on pink glossy lips, but only for a split-second, before he saw the flick of her tongue on her bottom lip and he caught himself clearing his throat as he pushed her willowy figure away._

_“DAMN, Girl! If I knew y’was gonna be such a pain in my ass, I never would’a taken y’ out here.” He growled with uncharacteristic infuriation that caught her off guard. The indignant blonde shook the water away from her shoes before hissing at him with equal animosity._

_“I’m just trying to help! I want to find your friend just as much as you do.”_

_“Some help y’are.” The tracker spat. “The way you’re flailing around’s gonna get the both of us killed.” He didn’t know why he always lashed out, particularly to her. All that he knew was that anger or resentment or complete indifference were the only things acceptable for him to feel around the blonde, and that any other emotion would simply be too volatile to even consider._

_“I’m holding up my own and you know it!” the feisty seraph snapped. “And I know this area better than the all of you combined, so I maybe instead of yelling at me, you can say ‘Thank you’ instead.”_

_She wondered why he was such an inconsiderable jerk sometimes. Was it really so hard for him to be around her that he’d rather go blindly about his search than have to tolerate the presence that she bore?_

_It wasn’t like her heart wasn’t in the right place. None of her family would offer their help, but she would. And for some reason… this man who liked her one second and hated her the next was the only person she trusted to guard her and her life._

_Jimmy would be so pissed._

_“Why don’t y’ just head on back to your boyfriend and let the grown men do their work?” he growled, as if reading the words right out of her mind. The archer had an uncanny knack of doing that to her… sometimes she even wondered if she simply just blurts her thoughts out loud without knowing it. But her lips had always been sealed, though apparently her eyes were not._

_“I ain’t gonna waste my time lookin after a little girl when I’m already lookin’ for another.”_

_Little girl._

_That’s what he thought of her?_

_She always thought she had at least gained some respect in his eyes._

_Apparently not._

_“Fine.” The dejected blonde murmured, sheathing her dull kitchen knife back to her hips before turning away from him with trembling lips. She wouldn’t let him see her cry. Only little girls cried._

_“You win, Mr. Dixon. Good luck on your search.”_

_He had never heard his name uttered with such cold disregard. It hurt him even more so to hear if from her tongue. But before he could protest her departure, the fiery golden-haired woman, kissed by the sun in her resplendent radiance, had already worked her way past the thickets of forestry… away from his sight. More hurtful words ripped through his throat at her absence, surprising him with the passion that unfurled inside him as he watched her walk away._

_“ Don’t waste your breath!” He yelled at her through cupped palms. He didn’t care if the undead would hear him, nor did he care if the others would witness his fury as well. He just needed to roar, as loud and as ferociously as he possibly could so that he may convince himself that he was spouting nothing but the cold, hard truth._

_“I don’t need your luck and I don’t fuckin’ need you.”_

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Everything all happened so quickly.

 

One moment she was staring at the distorted reflection of her face, crimson blood dripping at her temple where there should be none, her fists pounding angrily at the familiar mirage of her, shards of glass flying in the air as she tried to punch the image of her death away from her eyes.

 

The next thing she remembers is his face… hovering over her with a grimace of utter terror that she yearned to smooth away and comfort with her touch. Only she couldn’t… her muscles protesting to move once again despite her best efforts. Her eyes parted ever so slightly, trying to meet his to no avail, and all that she could do was listen in on the conversation at hand while her beloved stayed by her side, his hands on her palms while he growled with the tremors that overtook the emotions at his core.

 

_“Ain’t no way, anyone could come in and out of here without getting spotted, so unless one of yall’s been pulling pranks on us, then we’re clearly missin’ something!”_

 

“I’m sorry Daryl… we’ve been searching for days. You know this isn’t sitting well with any of us either, but there’s no one to find. Whoever it is had already come and gone…” It was Rick’s voice that she was hearing, of that she was sure of, judging by his southern drawl that intensified whenever he was feeling agitated. “The best we can do is prepare for more people to come. They won’t get around us next time.”

 

 _“NEXT TIME?! MY WIFE’S BRAIN SWELLED UP BECAUSE SOME PRICK THOUGHT IT’D BE FUNNY TO SHOW HER WHAT SHE LOOKED LIKE WHEN HER HEAD GOT SHOT AND YOU’RE TALKIN ABOUT NEXT TIME?!”_ Daryl yelled, his palms gripping tightly against her knuckles that she wished she could cry and protest, but all that she could do was scream in her mind and hope that he would somehow hear her urgent pleas to calm down.

 

He was beside himself, exhausted to the brim from over-exertion from his partly-healed chest. He had been at the forefront of leading the search party, but the days have passed without him finding any tracks, nor traces of forced entry to their home or their community. He didn’t like it when someone was outsmarting him… hated the idea that there was someone out there who was better at covering his tracks than he was able of tracing them back… hated the fact that someone is toying with their emotions and making a game out of the situation… to the detriment of his angel’s fragile health.

 

“I don’t see any other choice!” their leader bellowed in return. “I can’t send people out there to look for a face we don’t even know! You know it’s too dangerous out there right now!”

 

“SO WE JUST FUCKIN’ WAIT?! USE BETH AS BAIT LIKE SPENCER WAS SAYING IN THE FIRST PLACE?” the archer yelled, rising from his seat to aggressively tread towards his brother who simply did not understand just how much there was at stake. “Hasn’t she suffered enough!? Ain’t this enough?” he roared, his fist swinging in the air for all to look at Beth’s unmoving body where he pointed.

 

“She’s strong but she ain’t strong enough to handle all this shit! She was barely keepin’ herself together after what happened to us at the dam!”

 

“And who’s fault was that?” Maggie interjected. “Weren’t you the one who let my sister out of your sight when Rebecca took her?

 

 _‘Oh… NOW she fuckin’ cares.’_ Daryl thought, his storming azure eyes narrowing to a slit with apprehension towards the brunette who had not once ever talked nor visited her “beloved” sister ever since the river incident from three weeks ago. She didn’t have an opinion to share then… when she had heard about the state of him and his angel’s nuptials. Neither did she show any concern for Beth’s health after finding out that she had given not one… not two… but five blood transfusions to save his life.  (He didn’t expect her to care about his fate nor his demise; but after talking such a big talk about not letting her sister down anymore… she sure was disappointing him a lot.)

 

Beth can try hiding the hurt she felt for her sister from everybody else… but none of her emotions would ever escape him.

 

More anger fueled the flame in his veins.

 

“HEY I CHASED AFTER HER _ALL DAY_! ALMOST DIED DROWNIN’ AND TOOK AN ARROW TO THE HEART IN THE PROCESS! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, WHEN THAT HAPPENED?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN YOU’RE SISTER WAS GONE?!” the hunter roared, advancing ominously towards the most stubborn of the Greene’s as he pushed a chair violently crashing against a wall.

 

“If you even spent a damn second of your time payin’ attention to anyone ‘sides yourself, then you’d have known that Beth went away so that she can save your sorry ass.” He growled, tenderly looking at his catatonic angel trapped in the silent trance she was under. “Not that you’d fuckin’ care… right?” he sneered.

 

The brunette looked at him with utter indignation, her palm instinctively gliding across her stomach as she replied with equal disdain for her brother-in-law as he had replied to her. “Don’t talk about things that you don’t understand!” She breathed defensively as Glenn tried to calm her down. “You’re not the only one who cares about Beth. Just because you’re apparently ‘ _Married’ (she emphasized sarcastically with air quotes)_ to my sister doesn’t mean that—“

 

The hot-tempered woman’s simmering got cut off as the archer thundered towards her with a ferocious snarl, their group breaking in a sudden chaos as the roiling fear, confusion and anxiety got the best of their emotions. People switched sides, the skeptics trying to prevent Maggie from attacking the hunter while the others who found offense in her statement shifted to Beth and Daryl’s side, trying their earnest to prevent the even more hot-tempered bowman to do anything he would regret.

 

Not that he would ever strike her.

 

But sometimes… a part of him sure wishes that he could.

 

“The fuck d’ya mean ‘ _married’ ?´”_ Daryl bellowed with ultimate offense, mirroring her airquotes with equal sarcasm. “You sayin’ I’m a liar?” He had done everything in his power to do right by his angel. Yet the hypocrite before him spoke like she had any inclination of how hard they had been fighting for her love.

 

Beth had given her more credit than she deserved, apparently.

 

Maggie replied with veracity, her green eyes flaring with distaste for the scornful man who made no effort to hide his apprehension for her. “I’m saying that just because you slapped on a ring on my sister’s finger doesn’t mean that she’s yours. You don’t know the first thing about marri---“

 

“THAT’S ENOUGH MAGGIE!” Glenn yelled at his wife, surprising them all with the sudden flare of anger booming from his chest. “You’re out of line…” he warned.

 

It was too late however. Her sister had already heard her.

 

“Look, we all need to calm down!”  The leader interrupted, trying to disperse the mounting tension simmering inside the room. “Someone is clearly trying to shake us up. The question is… why?”

 

To everyone’s surprise, it was Eugene that spoke with utmost clarity, shedding light upon the situation with the logic that ruled his mind. “Judging from the placement of the said rabbit, I would assume that this intruder was privy to the knowledge of Ms. Greene---“

 

“Dixon.” Daryl corrected, much to his seraph’s secret delight and her sister’s ire.

 

“Mrs. Dixon’s… “the intellect corrected himself with a smile. “ .. injury on her brain. The reflection of her face imposed upon the trickling blood was meant to mirror her death and frighten her utmostly… though I do not know, for the life of me, why someone would take such efforts to instill terror so personally upon her.”

 

“Wait a minute…” the hunter huffed. “You’re tellin’ me this sumbitch knows she got shot in the head?”

She could feel the heat of his wrath simmer, his touch returning to her brows with lapping flames while her beloved tried to reign his emotions together all by himself. He usually held himself a lot better when she was by his side. If only her eyes would open and her lips would speak.

 

“Not only that, but this person is also very skilled at sneaking around undetected, not to mention an unmistakable expertise at the hunt, judging from the excellent marksmanship that can be found between the rabbit’s eyes.” Eugene concluded.

 

She could almost mouth an answer, but the pieces immediately faded, much to her dismay. She always thought of herself as a smart person, despite her failing memories and her lack of a college education. She had the mind of a tracker, a rogue, a huntress, finding patterns and solutions to problems where one would usually find none. She and her guardian had that in common…. Yet for some reason, the pieces of the puzzle eluded her, like she could almost see the bigger picture but whenever she tried to grasp at the answer’s straws… it would flitter away and dissipate in a wisp of smoke.

 

“We’ll just have to try harder.” Rick insisted. “Our traps are almost done and we have enough guns to stand and fight. Whatever Negan’s game is, we’ll be ready, and we’ll teach him a lesson ourselves.” The sheriff spoke with confidence, knowing fully well what his hardened family of warriors are capable of doing in order to defend themselves. Whomever this Negan was… he looked forward to meeting him. _And he would show him his grave mistake in underestimating them all._

Her family rallied around her, all of them fiercely determined and confident to face whatever dangers loomed so near around the corner. She could hear each one of them, professing solemn words to never let their guard down once again while they stayed in their homes like sitting ducks. All but her and Daryl, who remained silent as a sense of unease sank deeper into their guts… creeping, whispering in their subconscious that there was more to the puzzle than met the eye.

 

_‘Not enough.’ Her mind screamed._

But before she could even attempt to glide her thumb across his reaching palms and let her thoughts be known, sleep encumbered and claimed her once again, unwelcomed yet necessary for her body to heal… and prepare for the battles that were yet to come.

 

\------------------------------------

_“I don’t need your luck and I don’t fuckin’ need you!”_

_That was what he said to her, just a couple minutes ago. He meant it too. For some reason, the girl seemed to have the silliest idea that he wanted her around him… that he enjoyed her company. It was about time she realized where she stood. He didn’t even know why she bothered trying to get to know him, he sure as hell ain’t interested in knowing a single damned thing about her._

_So why was it that he couldn’t move from the spot where he stood? And why do hauntingly cerulean eyes keep fading in and out of his vision, it’s irises a ghostly reflection of his hurt mirrored in hers._

_“Mothe— dammit!” he hissed, cursing himself for chasing after her. It was like his feet had a mind of their own, each leg carrying him swiftly as he tracked her steps back towards the farm. He was just making sure that there were no walkers to attack her…. Yea…. That was it. He was just ensuring that she would come back home in one piece._

_It wasn’t that he wanted to see her face again, resentful as it may be._

_That would just be absolutely idiotic._

_The tracker found her with relative ease, considering that all that the blonde was foolishly doing was gawk in horror up in the air, her body paralyzed at the sight of an undead, snarling from above her as he hung with a noose around his neck from a tree._

_“What the hell?” he spoke in surprise, making her jump in shock as he closed the distance protectively between her and the rabid creature reaching for her flesh as it swayed. A sign caught his attention, and to his amusement, he decided to read the words out loud._

_Got bit._

_Fever Hit._

_World Gone to Shit._

_Might as well Quit._

_“Dumbass didn’t know enough to shoot himself in the head. Turned himself to a big piece of bait.” He breathed in humor, tracing the way that the walker’s femurs were exposed from other undead consuming it’s putrefying flesh. It was easy for him to look at horrific scenes like this now, he had been long used to it. The poor blonde however, was not, and before she could stop the spell of nausea coursing about her gut, she had already began vomiting her dinner to the ground._

_“Oh god… please don’t look.” The seraph grimaced, cringing at herself for being so easily affected by the sight of death. Another dry heave roiled through her, sending bile burning out her throat which she hastily wiped away with her white, cotton sleeve._

_His first inclination was to give her a hard time about it, and embarrass her to no end. The other side of him however— the compassionate, and soft-hearted side— mysteriously won over, and he found himself reaching for her back, and caressing it in slow gently circles that smoothed her tremors away._

_“ ‘S all right.” He murmured softly, in a voice that wasn’t his own. “I forget that this shit is actually fucked up sometimes…. I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s not that.” She cried, wiping away the remnants of drool from her lips as she shook her head to hide her tears. “I just can’t stop thinking about that little girl… alone.”_

_A soft whimper escaped her, and though he tried to maintain a respectable distance away from her, his hands still reached instinctively on her shoulders, caressing her ever so platonically so that her tears may subside. He never did well with tears… Anger; that he knew how to handle._

_But throw a sobbing, celestial creature in his arms and honestly, he would rather just have the ground crack wide open and consume him whole._

_“We’ll find her. I know we will.” He whispered, steel determination evident in his core, hoping that it would be enough to comfort this mysterious angel. Her arms wrapped around his waist, on to the leather wings that protected his back, and his muscles tensed up at the sudden sensation._

_Nobody was EVER allowed to touch his back._

_Apparently…_

_Nobody but her._

_If he ever showed any protestation from her sudden embrace, she did not feel it. Instead, the moonlit angel wept freely in his arms, allowing herself to confess to him what she could not profess to her closest companions herself. “Everyone likes to pretend that they’re looking… but they’re really not. They’re just trying to make themselves feel better so that they wouldn’t have to feel guilty for leaving that girl alone….”_

_“But not you…” she concluded, with absolute certainty. “You actually care about her…”_

_It touched him to no end, and confused him in equal measure to realize just how closely this beatific woman had been paying attention to his group…. Had been paying attention to him. And she recognized the purity in his intentions, though he barely recognized them on his own._

_Who was this girl? Why was she so attuned to him?_

_And why did he care so much?_

_He didn’t._

_Of course, he didn’t._

_He’s just trying to be nice._

_“Somebody has to. Ain’t nothing scarier than for a small girl to be alone in this world… Ain’t nothing worse than having nobody care that you’re lost…”_

_he breathed, a lot easier than he expected to. He had been lost before… the memory humorous to him now, but eternally traumatizing when he had been young. He loathed to think that Sophia was feeling the same._

_“You don’t think that she could be…. You know...” she reluctantly murmured, pointing to the hanging undead at the tree. She hated to be the one to make his hope falter, but the thought must have crossed his mind somehow. He had always been the most pragmatic of his group… with the exception of the very volatile monster that was Shane._

_“Nah… that girl’s a fighter.” He replied, his hand moving without his permission to swipe the waterfall of gold from her shoulder to her back. “She’s gonna make it back to us…”_

_“How do you know?” the seraph sighed, her fingers clutching the soft leather of his vest, her eyes blinking ever so beguilingly with a question so loaded that he couldn’t escape. He decided to push himself gently away from her and clear his throat, lest he do something incredibly stupid like… kis--- NO!_

_He swung his eyes to the sobering sight of decomposing flesh, hanging in his noose. He pointed to the unlucky soul, who had been too weak to face to cold reality of the world and chose the comfort of death over the tribulations of survival._

_“Cause there’s only two types of people… the ones that give up, and the ones that are willing to do whatever it takes to live.” The archer answered, with a knowledge that he found on his own, his mantra and motto that had looped in his mind in the many years that he fought against life itself. The blond couldn’t help but notice how shadows ghosted over the haze of his azure eyes._

_“In the end… some people just simply refuse to die.”_

\------------------------------------------

_“It’s been two days…”_ she heard him whisper from a haze so far away, his calloused thumbs placing a cooling damp towel upon her smarting head while she laid paralyzed in the hard familiar bed of the clinic. “Can’t we wake her up yet?” he asked so desperately, uncaring for how vulnerable he sounded to the doctor who had born much witness to the hardships that the two lovers faced.

 

“She has to wake up on her own, Daryl. You just have to be patient.” Denise replied, the clanging of metal tools echoing from a distance while she busied herself with cleaning up the bed that her last patient vacated… one that the archer had placed into a state of injury himself.

 

Cold, icy blue eyes stared at the bed adjacent to the wall where Spencer once laid. He loathed himself for allowing Beth to stay in the same room as where treasonous asshole reeked of his blood, but he had no other choice… His home did not feel safe anymore and this was where she needed to be. Spencer was lucky that Denise made him leave… He still felt suspicious of the egotistical man himself, though the rest of his group have determined that he was not the one to place the rabbit on their wall.

 

For one… he didn’t have the skills to hunt a rabbit down.

 

The sound of his angel’s heavy breathing distracted him from his thoughts and he reached for her, caressing her lids and her cheeks and her lips with trembling hands that yearned for her to wake up.

 

“She was fine… She was perfectly fine…” he rasped, his chest heaving and wrecked with a thousand lifetime’s worth of anguish for the sudden turn of her health.

 

_Hasn’t it just been a couple days ago when they both soared to heaven in each other’s wings?_

It seemed like an eternity away.

 

A single drop of tear fell and glided upon the skin of her palm, and she knew that he needed her more than ever to return to his light. The angel ordered her eyes to open, and her lips to part. Nothing happened.

 

“It looks like everything had been taking a toll on her pretty hard. We just didn’t know it yet… But the thing is… her brain, is actually not that swollen. It must be something else that’s been making her weak...” the doctor hypothesized. She had a slight inkling what Beth’s situation might possibly be… She just didn’t want to tell Daryl if she wasn’t sure yet… it would just about make his fragile heart explode.

Beth would have to be the one to tell him… if she was right.

 

“I had this comin’…” he confessed with a mournful tone. “I ain’t never taken good care of her right from the start… Now I’m payin’ for it.”

 

“Don’t be an idiot.” The doctor consoled, patting his shoulder in a gesture of comfort as she looked at the seraph for any sign of awareness, opening her lids and flashing a light in her irises, blinding Beth for a moment though she could not protest. She found none. “I’ve never seen two people try to take care of each other the way you two do…”

 

“Not like it made a fuckin difference…” The solemn man breathed. “Everyone’s just fine pretendin’ like everything ain’t going to shit. How am I supposed t’ protect her when even no one here cares if we’re sittin ducks?”

 

A soft sigh escaped her throat. “When it was you in this bed, and you were the one who wasn’t waking up… Did you know that she was also fighting to stay alive on her own?” This was news to the archer, whose vision sharpened at the piece of information that his wife had never divulged.

 

“What do you mean?” he rasped, earnest to find an answer but afraid to find out what he would hear. He tried to recollect the injuries that his wife had sustained during that long, arduous fight… but all he could remember was the sound of air leaving his lungs as the river’s water drowned him… that and taking an arrow through the chest to shield her from Rebecca’s knife.

 

“You weren’t the only one who lost a lot of blood that day… I know you probably don’t realize this, but you almost killed her when you bit her. Your teeth nicked her jugular by a hair.” Denise confessed, unwary of the inner turmoil that she was causing inside the hunter’s fervent soul.

 

“But she was the only one who matched your blood… so you know what she did?” the doctor murmured, the recollection of it all imprinted so vividly in her mind, the one moment of utter devotion that made her believe from the bottom of her heart that the purest kind of love could exist in a world as tainted as this. Her fingers threaded to the mottled crescents of teeth by the seraphs otherwise unmarred shoulders, almost worshipping the scars the showed evidence of where the angel’s true passions lied.

 

“What did she do?” Daryl whined, thoroughly unsure if he would be able to bear the guilt of whatever it is that his miracle had done on his behalf. It would just be another proof that despite his best efforts, she would always be the better half of them, the only unprofane soul wed to the most profane, an eternal bond in which his evils purged by her light and her warmth was tempered by his stone.

 

“She put her knife over a fire and seared her wound closed herself.” Denise would never forget the sight of it, the smell of searing flesh clinging on to metal as the sacrificing blonde bit down on a wad of gauze while she cauterized her wound without a care for her suffering, if only to preserve her sanguine so that her beloved might use it. “And right before she passed out, she looked at me, and begged me to take as much of her blood as you needed even if it killed her.”

 

The archer huffed in exasperation, grimacing at his golden miracle while he placed tender kisses upon her battered knuckles, clotted with blood from pounding through shards of glass. “She would say that.” he croaked, his heart lurching at the discovery of why the angel had kept that wound patched up and away from his sight for so long. She was that type of person; the type that truly sacrifices all that she can without any need for recognition.

 

“Of course she did.” The doctor asserted. “But that’s not my point.”

 

“I’m telling you this, not because I want you to feel like you owe her. Because you don’t. I know you would have done the exact same thing for her if the two of you switched sides. My point is… when Beth wanted to protect you… she didn’t listen to what Abraham, or I, or _Rick_ had to say. She just did what she had to do and not once did she ever apologize for it.”

 

“If you want to protect her, then don’t second guess yourself. Forget what Rick says… forget what anyone says! What do they know?” Denise spoke with complete ardency, believing with every fiber of her being that the couple stood a chance of survival, should they only chose to fight with all the strength in their hearts. _“You're both stronger than you think you are, which gives me hope that maybe I can be, too. And it makes me sick that this is happening to you because you’re strong and you’re smart and you’re both really good people, and if you don’t wake—”_

 

The sound of a massive explosion coming from the outside halted her words shaking the walls and sending debris hurtling in the air, and before Denise could finish the rest of her words, a razor sharp sliver of metal had come flying from behind her, piercing the back of her skull through her eye socket in a horrific second that would forever haunt the archer’s dreams.

 

“— up.” her lips continued to move, but there was no longer any life in her eye.

 

He collapsed breathlessly on the ground, his head colliding to the concrete floor with a blinding thud. When his steel-blue eyes opened, he saw her, lifeless and staring blankly into space, while her skull dripped with rubies as a silver pipe protruded out her eyes. He would have screamed if he could have, but he was simply too shock at the sudden demise of the woman whom he’d only began to esteem. Instead, his gaze drifted to the wall of fire that suddenly surrounded him, and the billowing smoke that encapsulated them in a cloud of doom.

 

“—ryl..” The angel coughed, her temple bleeding from a violent fall that pushed her out of her bed at the force of the mysterious explosion. Feeble fingers reached for him, weak and trembling, as she tried to push herself upwards to no avail.

 

He lost all breath in his lungs, a confusing maelstrom of relief and terror mixing in his simmering blood from the revelation that his wife had finally awoken… to an inferno on earth. “Beth!” he gasped, stumbling towards her as he blinked the ashes away from his struggling eyes. “I got you baby… I got you…” he stuttered, reaching for her and placing her against his chest as the two of them struggled on the floor.

 

Beth coughed violently, the familiar sensation of fire on her throat overwhelming her as she struggled for breath in his arms. The hunter remembered the last time that she had breathed in too much ash and soot, and in an instant procured a spare cloth from his pocket to cover her nose and mouth. “Wh—What’s happening?” the seraph choked out meekly while he scooped her urgently in his massive arms.

 

“Ssshh…Shhh…” Daryl hushed, placing kisses upon her brows to calm her down while he spun around the room with utter horror, desperately trying to find a means to escape. “You’re dreaming Beth… This is all a dream. I’m gonna get y’ outta here alright?” he whispered, comforting her as she frailly hung her arms around his neck while he stumbled towards the door.

 

“Okay…” she mumbled, sinking her face deeper upon the crooks of his throat, delirium clearly ghosting upon her eyes as she smiled with her lips against his neck. “ _I trust you…”_ The angel settled lethargically in his arms, her mind somewhere in the middle of reality and the haze of oblivion after being ripped away from her slumber before her mind was ready to be awoken, a steady stream of scarlet fluid trickling from her forehead to his fingertips around her thighs.

 

The adrenaline fueled hunter’s first instinct was to head towards the door, but the flames grew larger there, the origin of the arson somewhere between the walls and the streets of their homes. He stumbled backwards as a slab of scorching wood fell from the ceiling, almost landing directly on top of his head. Panic seared every nerve in his body, all fiber of his being terrified to no end that the fire would consume them before he would manage to escape.

 

Before he could think about the logic in his actions, the panicked hunter strode up the stairwell, leading them higher, away from the quickly growing fires until he managed to reach to top floor of the home. His jostling roused Beth only slightly, and she mumbled in his chest, her ears pressed against his thunderously beating heart and uneven rhythm. “You’re scared…” she whispered absentmindedly, her fingers clutching harder to his flesh in concern. “Why are you scared?…”

 

“I ain’t scared, Angel.” He huffed, anxiety spreading through him as a thick blanket of smoke enveloped the both of them, making it hard for him to see past the soot and flames that were within arm’s distance away from their flesh. “I ain’t scared of nothin’…”

 

The seraph sobbed languidly, her lungs struggling for breath but beyond her current state of comprehension. “I’m scared…” she whispered. “I’m scared of everything…”

 

“I know y’are.” He answered, blindly padding through the nearest window he could find. “Still the bravest woman I ever met.”

 

Finally, he reached the object of his destination, a pane of window, big enough for him to push Beth through and follow. He placed the ailing blonde by the floor and tried to yank to window upwards, but it didn’t budge. He yanked it again.

 

 _“DARYL!!!!”_  Rick bellowed from outside the window, spotting him from below the streets. The archer pounded on the window, catching his attention and causing the rest of his family to gasp from afar.

 

“SHOOT THE WINDOW!” Daryl roared with all the strength of his heaving lungs, ignoring just how much smoke he’s inhaling as he bellowed as loud as he possibly can. _“SHOOT THE FUCKING WINDOW!”_

To his dismay, the roaring of the flames muted his frenzied plea, and instead of heeding his request, the leader only pointed towards the wildly shaken hunter and sent for a ladder.

 

They wouldn’t make it in time, and the fire would be at their feet before Glenn would be able to return with a ladder in tow. The archer decided that it was all or nothing, now.

 

“Beth! Beth!” He pleaded for her, shaking her so that she might have an inkling on what was about to go down. “Listen to me… Beth listen to me!” The rogue nodded at his behest. “I need you to hold on to me okay. Protect your head!”

 

She wanted to go back to sleep, more than anything else in her life. But something about the fearful quality in his voice sought out to her, and reached to her consciousness just enough so that she could follow his instructions. She would not fail him, regardless of her health or state of mind.

 

Daryl knew that he would only have one shot at this, for the moment that he would break through the window, the sudden gush of oxygen would fuel the fire and cause a secondary explosion at the air ignited with heat. He cracked his neck as he swung her body around his arms again— this time making extra effort to shield the entirety of her before he did what had to be done. It was a good thing he paused, for several bullets came crashing through the glass, finally shattering its thick pane. His heart lurched in terror, realizing the gust of air that came barreling in.

 

Everything happened in the span of five seconds, but Beth swore that it all lasted for an eternity and a half. She watched her beloved protector as he sprinted as fast as he could, his feet carrying him and his fallen angel with all his might until he had flown out the window, his body tilting mid-fall so that it was his body that would land on the pavement while he took in all of the impact from his fall and Beth’s weight came crashing down on his ribs. Another second later, the second floor shattered in a violent uproar of flames, not a second too soon otherwise killing the two lovers where they stood.

 

The last thing that Daryl remembered was the sight of his angel, unharmed but fighting for consciousness in his aching chest. The last thing that Beth remembered was the sight of her angel, looking at her with utmost terror and agony. It reminded her of a different time not so long ago, in a different place not so far away, when someone had relished playing games with their hearts, though at that time… there was a lot more water than there were fires.

 

It seemed that the pieces were fitting together after all.

 

********* D R E A M ********

 

_She stood in the middle of a clearing, a flawless circle of untamed grass and lilac blooms, surrounded by a stunning topiary of towering trees that encumbered her in a wall of green. The sunlight filtered through each layer of lush forestry, glimmering and showering her with warmth, but her eyes only paid attention to the gigantic cherry tree that stood in breathless splendor at the center of it all._

_Its invigorating aroma filled her senses, suffusing her in an overwhelmingly heady sensation of falling and coming home. It petals drifted in the wind effervescently, gliding along the velvet of her skin as it encumbers her in some sort of magic that felt familiar to her bones._

_She felt so peaceful here, amidst the sing-song of the birds and the swaying of the branches against the whistling breeze… She felt safe…._

_A rabbit caught her attention, skittering at the center of the meadow without a care. It was beautiful… small, and delicate, with silver fur glimmering and sparkling cerulean eyes. Her hesitant steps closed the distance between her and the magnificent creature… but every time she came within a foot near it, it would happily scamper away in easy hops._

_The silver rabbit wanted to be left alone._

_The skies above her shifted, washing the clouds in a vibrant gradient of rubies and sapphire, and the middle colliding to make a lilac sky. The lilac flowers scattered across the meadows bloomed in beautiful synchrony, filling the winds with its exhilarating aroma as silver pollens floated with its breeze. The cherry tree grew taller, more formidable; its silver branches billowing to the clouds, its pink petals flourishing, thriving, ethereally blanketing the lilac sky with its incandescent glow._

_The pearlescent cottontail paused, raising its expectant nose in the air and waited, patiently… unmovingly… until a large looming shadow slowly reveals itself from where the forest encroached._

_It was its feral snarls that caught her attention first, white fangs bared in a sinister growl, drooling rabidly as its powerful jaws snapped and made itself known._

_Four powerful paws circled around the vulnerable hare, black, mottled patchy hides raising in an aggressive hackle as predatory azure irises narrowed upon its prey. The wolf was going to devour her… her and the rabbit whole._

_Yet the rabbit, only stayed unmoving… untroubled… unafraid._

_She wanted to scream as she watched the lupine creature lunge towards the hare, but her voice never left her throat. Yet instead of sinking its hungry on the silver rabbit’s flesh, the monstrous wolf only halted… sniffing the tiny animal whose nose pressed against the wild creature’s hot breath…_

_The rabbit should run… but it doesn’t._

_Azure voracious irises scorched through innocent cerulean, raising recognition, and the wild wolf released a contented huff, licking the bunny in utmost tenderness before circling it once more and enveloping its silver fur within its warmth until it languidly sank to the ground in peace._

_The feral wolf had claimed its territory, and its territory laid wherever the radiant rabbit was._

_The lilac skies shifted… making way for the dark of the night. Her head tilted upwards towards the silvery clouds, slowly drifting in the starless night as it mutes out the gleaming of the massive full moon. She watched in horror as the ever so massive cherry tree at the center of this universe withered, its petals falling, crumbling to the ground in shades of grey that reminded her of ash. Its roots shrank and withdrew, its bark crackling until it was nothing but charcoal, what once was living, now black and without life._

_A sense of unease suffocated her mouth, as the air got heavier… thicker… weighing her down. Fear crept up her spine, terror paralyzing her as a darker presence made itself known, far from the distance yet steadily closing in towards the meadow where the black wolf and the silver hare awaited, the lupine monster in a protective stance, shielding the angelic mammal which quivered upon its powerful chest. It gnashed its fangs in the air as a warning, sharp razor claws flashing from the pads of its feet, tensing… coiling…. Waiting for an attack._

_One shadow from her right, turned to two from each side… and then three… then six… until the floors of the forestry around her had died and withered away in a blazing wall of fire, only to reveal that dozens of cackling, canine monstrosities have surrounded them, with jagged teeth equally as sharp yet bathed in scarlet blood. Each creature bore angry red eyes, all of them voraciously circling around her, the snarling wolf and its prize, with filthy burnt patches of brown fur matted with gore and muck._

_They reminded her of a pack gruesome hyenas, only larger, wilder, thirstier for the taste of blood and the feel of ripping flesh. She could tell that they were ravenous, some of them taking a hesitant step closer to attack the wolf, before they would quickly back away again to their circle… against its wishes… as if they waited for their master to come._

_The black wolf howled, loud in the air, professing its devotion as the grass beneath its feet cracked and made way for the oozing flood of blood. The fires around them grew taller as the cherry tree morphed into a razor sharp tower of barbed wire and thorns._

_From the horizon the wall of flames parted, and the master appeared. A monster so distorted and grotesque that all creatures except for the wolf bowed their heads and whined in high-pitched cries, all of them submitting… all of them bowing in fear and begging for mercy for their wicked king._

_Where its clear eyes should be, instead laid orbs of endless abyss, two blackened suns that sucked the light and hope and happiness from any creature that crossed its sinister glare. Where its mouth should be, swirled a golden snakelike tongue, slithering around the mist of the air as it savored the taste of fear. Where its feet should stand, instead dug powerful scythe-claws, easily thrice the size of the zealously protective wolf._

_The master demanded its silver prey._

_The master demanded death._

_She shivers in fear, but the wolf does not… its hackles raised to its end, ready to peel the flesh from the king of monsters’ throats, despite its obvious imminent doom._

_The hyenas cackled in delight, advancing slowly, inch by inch, eager to pounce and kill at the order of the alpha that ruled them all._

_She reached for her ivory blade, but it was nowhere to be found. She reached for her compound bow but no weapon was at her back. She should run… She knew she should run, but really, there was nowhere else to go. Nowhere else but to hers and the wolf’s and the rabbit’s demise. Her eyes searched for an escape, somewhere, anywhere that wasn’t here where she was choking on the thick rivulets of smoke, blood and the fires of very own mortal dread._

_‘Someone help us.’ She wanted to sob, watching in terror as the monsters threatened to rip the wolf apart. ‘Someone please…’_

_As if the heavens heard her anxious plea, the flames grew larger and parted, making way for another creature to come stalking in. Only… it wasn’t a creature of their salvation, but something else entirely;_

_The Monster King’s Mate._

_It was a fox, in its monstrous form, colossal and sinewed with threads of fiery crimson fur, feminine… sensual… conniving… battered… but strong. Atop it’s temple clashed an orange scar, new and tender, yet healed, and the flaming fox treaded closer to her master and nuzzled its throat in a worshipping stroke._

_It made no move to defend them, though it also made no move to attack them._

_The fox only leered at her, sneering, revealing teeth made of steel curling in a malicious smile, paralyzing her to the ground from where she stood…._

_It called to her, it yearned for its revenge._

_The cherry tree ignited into an enormous torch of red hot flames, at the center of it all, morphing into a smaller sapling, younger, with a wooden structure charred atop its branches that once served as her home for a night. On one side stood tall, a wooden hut… on the other dangled low, a waiting noose._

_‘Some people just refuse to die.’_

_From the recesses of her mind, she heard the fox’s sinister song… searing into her soul from its succubus lids to reveal molten Amber irises that would haunt her for the rest of her days… and all the monsters all pounced for their prey but all that she heard, loud and clear in her mind was_

_‘Run, Rabbit. Run.’_

_***********************************_

 

 Cerulean eyes widened, and for the first time in two days, Beth found herself entirely conscious and alert, only to be blindsided by the horror of perilous situation she believed she was in. Her fingers clawed in the air, seeking for anything solid to grab on to as the sensation of falling overtook her, only for Daryl’s ever-present embrace to steady her, and smooth the anxiety away from her back.

 

“It’s her.” The aurulent seraph choked, gripping her husband’s shoulders so tightly that it drew blood. “Daryl, It’s her!”

 

“Hold on, take it easy.” The archer replied, caressing her heated cheeks as he forced her frantic gaze to slow and settle on the comfort in his. “Are you alright?”

 

She shook her head in disregard of his concern, another thought more apparent in her roiling mind that spun in frenzied circles as she tried to painfully recollect the day of the vixen’s demise. “You’re not listening to me!” she screamed. She tried to stand up from the strange new bed she was lying in, her knees quivering in protest, before she used him as an anchor to steady her weight.

 

“DARYL LOOK AT ME!” Beth motioned, panic and disbelief gleaming in her eyes as she spoke with absolute certainty of the only truth that she knows right now. “THE RABBIT. THE SNEAKING. THE BLOOD. THE GAMES. THE RIDDLES.”

_“She wasn’t showing me how I died… she was showing me how she died.”_

 

His eyes widened along with hers, realization finally dawning upon both of them, though absurd and unbelievable it might be. A moment of anxiety savagely coursed through their bodies from head to toe, before their visions became consumed by the threads of vengeful, red darkness that ignited both souls in synchrony, the two beings both wrath incarnated as they quivered together in a thirst for vengeance and blood.

 

 _“IT’S HER.”_ He gasped and she nodded her head.

_”SHE. IS. ALIVE.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I hope you understand now why it took me forever to make this chapter. I have been planning this for so long but every time I tried to make a version I ended up deleting it. This would be my fourth version of the chapter. I sure hope that you still liked it. More feels to come… all sweet and bittersweet all the same. And yes… RIP DENISE :’(  Im sorry it had to be done.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I am so humbled by the overwhelming love that you guys have left for my story. Please don’t hesitate to tell me what you think. Your constructive criticisms motivate me to write faster, though I must admit I’ve been slacking off. The next chapter will be up in the next 48hrs. Pinky promise.
> 
>  


	56. You'll Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the loss of a friend, Beth realizes a cold, hard truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. I hope you guys are not mad. I had a miserable weekend at the hospital. I don’t want to bore you since this is hardly news anymore but I do sincerely apologize. I hope you accept this chapter as my token of gratitude for all your patience. Thank you for all the love you leave. :)

 

# You’ll Be Okay

 _Cold, as you turn off the lights_  
And memories start floating around   
You're doubting yourself

 _And you're tired of not being strong_  
  
It hurts to be all on your own  
But you'll just have to wait  
Cause time's running fast  
And it calms you to know it won't last  
  
It's easy to say  
It'll all be okay  
But that's always the way  
It goes  
So slow down  
And you'll be okay  
  
Torn and lost once again  
You start to believe it won't end  
And still you're alone  
With the fear that you're forever unknown  
  
You cannot understand  
Why you're always the one that gets hurt  
Life's unfair but it pulls you back  
in when you're almost gone  
  
It's easy to say  
It'll all be okay  
But that's always the way  
It goes  
So slow down  
And you'll be okay

_-Michael Schulte_

 --------------------------------------

 

The fire had been dealt with, leaving their infirmary and the rest of their medicine supply in embers and smithereens. It wasn’t easy, but Daryl and Abraham managed to recover Denise’s body among the rubble, burnt to a crisp with a spear of metal embedded in her skull. They had buried her in their graveyard along with the rest of their long gone dead, wrapping her in a blue cotton shroud that Tara had selected personally for the love she lost. It all seemed so straightforward, a routine which remained inescapable ever since the world had ended. They should all used to it by now: You bury your dead, you mourn for your loss, and then you move on. That was just the way life worked nowadays.  But as Beth watched Tara fall to the ground after the crowd had dissipated, she felt a part of herself die in sorrow, knowing fully well that it was her own war that had led to Denise’s demise. _Collateral Damage, courtesy of non-other than Rebecca_ ’s _demented games._

 

Even without trying, she could hear the flame-haired vixen’s cackling, echoing loud in her ear. The deranged woman did this to torment her, to taunt her, to change her… wanted her to have more blood staining heavy in her hands and spirit. Wanted her cold, and unfeeling, and wrathful until the inevitable day would come and they would come face to face with each other once more.

 

She had no idea just how much she was succeeding.

 

 _“Rick, can I talk t’ya for a second?”_ Daryl called out to their leader, who had bid his final farewell to their fallen comrade. There was a similar heaviness in his eyes that she could see, one that the archer desperately tried to hide away from his family, but was all too present for someone like her— who knew the darkness too well to know exactly how was feeling.  He felt responsible for Denise’s death too.

“I’ll be right back,” her husband whispered, placing a gentle kiss upon the gauze wrapped around her head. The warmth of her archer’s hands left hers before she could protest, and it was all that she could do not to fall on her feet without having his steady arms to lean on. Instead, she decided to slowly walk towards the heartbroken woman, who stared blankly at her beloved’s grave.

 

Beth wanted to say something to comfort Tara, but found herself in a rare moment when she was sincerely at a loss for words. What can she say to someone who had lost a vital piece of herself for a war that wasn’t hers? What words would ever give comfort to someone whose hopes and dreams all crumbled to a cloud of dust? If she was the one who had lost the love of her life, what could anyone possibly say that would give her _some_ comfort from her eternal pain?

 

_Nothing._

Words were fickle and useless that way.

 

A hesitant palm reached for Tara’s sobbing shoulders, before the angel thought that it was for the best if she allowed her to grieve on her own. Her hands retreated swiftly to the side of her thighs, before she twirled around sharply so as to walk towards Rick and Daryl who were having a secretive conversation, their eyes both on the seraph before they jerked their gazes away at her turn.

 

_“She didn’t deserve this.”_

Tara whispered, her fingers languidly caressing the engraved wood that bore her lover’s name. Beth halted her steps in an instant, as her heart sank with more guilt.

 

“I know…” she softly breathed, her eyes at the horizon with her back facing Tara’s own. “I’m so sorry.” The angel cringed at herself for such a generic response, but these words, as simple as they were, were all that her heart could proclaim. _I’m so sorry for putting you all in danger…. I’m so sorry for your loss._

What else could she possibly offer her?

 

“I don’t want your fucking apology.” Tara replied with steel, standing with vigor as she pushed her knees off the dirt. Desperate hands grabbed on to Beth’s wrists with ease and she pulled her closer, no more than a couple inches face to face. Her expression was solemn, her lips grimly tightened as warm chocolate irises gleamed with anger and spite, and for a split second, Beth thoroughly believed that the woman was going to slap her viciously across her cheeks. She would take it too. She deserved it.

 

But then Tara only raised her jaw gently so that their eyes would meet, before her expression softened. “You want to make this up to me, Dixon?” she murmured, her gaze unwavering and paralyzing Beth to a still. The seraph nodded slowly. “Of course…” Beth sniffled. “Tell me what to do…”

 

A part of her expected the woman to demand Rebecca’s head in a silver platter, so that her love maybe avenged. She would happily do that for her without a word. Beth owed the huntress an arrow to the heart herself. What she was asking was for was anything else… anything that would help balm the hurt ravaging in Tara’s soul that vengeance alone would not be able to sate. She would never be prepared for Tara’s reply.

 

“I want you to protect yourself.” The woman spoke with a stone voice. “Not Daryl… YOU.”

 

“W-what?” Beth gasped, stumbling backwards as her demand took her by surprise. “Why? You know I can’t promise you that…. Daryl is everything to me.”  It didn’t even surprise the blonde to hear the sudden strength in her voice. When it came to Daryl, there was no compromise that she would be willing to meet to ensure his safety. Tara would just have to ask for something else.

 

“You have to. It’s what Denise would have wanted.” The woman spoke fervently. This only confused Beth to no end. “Why on earth would Denise want that?” she scoffed. “She would have wanted _YOU_ safe. Not me…”

 

“She knows I’m only living on borrowed time.” The angel finished, pointing to the delicate area of her head that had been the bane of her existence. She had made her peace with that, though Daryl had not. It was a fact that her and her beloved refused to acknowledge, but lived with in burden every single day. Negan or not, Beth can die at any moment; and she had no control over that. What she did have control over was how she spent the remaining time of her life, and she would spend every moment of it defending her soulmate until her dying breath. That was her way of life now. There would be no turning back…

 

_Or so she thought._

 

“Denise would have wanted for hope to remain alive. And that hope is _in you._ ” Tara spoke with absolute certainty, her eyes lingering on the blonde’s body with a cryptic sigh. It was like she knew something, something important that she could not share, yet could not keep to herself all the same. Little did Beth know… but Tara was actually trying her hardest to bite her tongue. _It was not her news to tell._

Beth sighed in defeat, completely at a loss on how to react to the woman’s solemn request. She would never, not protect Daryl over herself, nor could she lie to Tara despite how easy that would be. All she had to do was say ‘yes’ to her… but then that would be an oath that she would speak in front of Denise’s grave, and her conscience would compel her to be true to her words.

 

“I… I have to go.” The angel sighed apologetically. “I’m sorry…” She motioned to stride towards her beloved, still deep into conversation with their leader, but before she could completely depart, the raven-haired woman managed to grasp her by her elbows and give her one final warning.

 

“I’m serious Beth…” she whispered, her eyes drifting from _cerulean_ irises, to crimson cheeks, to her unaware protector, a good distance away from them. Tara was battling against herself, debating on whether to divulge a piece of knowledge that Denise had whispered to her in bed during their final night together. She decided that it would be for the best if the angel found out on her own.

 

“Just please… _protect yourself_.” The woman vehemently forebode.  “Denise isn’t here anymore… and I don’t want _another part of our family_ to die.”

 

To that, Beth agreed, and so she silently nodded before freeing herself from her grip and retreating back to where Daryl stood, her mind completely oblivious to the meaning behind the raven-hired woman’s warnings nor the current of tenderness lingering beneath her every word.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

“Are we good on this plan?” Daryl huffed, his thumb unwarily between his lips as he thought through every consequence of the course of action that had decided on taking. Something about Rick’s overconfidence was not sitting well on him, but he remained silent… chalking his anxiety up to the tension that had been building in his spine ever since they had realized who had pinned that rabbit in their wall.

 

“Can’t see any other way around it. We barely had food after our supplies got flooded. Now we don’t have any medicine either. We have to make a long run… otherwise, we’re just as screwed in here if we do nothing.” The leader reasoned, using his sensible logic to guide him to what was right or wrong. It was a highly calculated move on Rebecca’s part— _if she was alive, which he still didn’t think was completely a possibility—_ to weaken them by taking out their rations and supplies. Without food, their strengths would decline, leaving them less unable to fight with as much ferocity as they were capable off. Without medicine, they would not be able to recover, should some or all of them fall ill or injured, leaving them completely exposed to the whims of their foes.

 

“Who’s gonna be goin’ with us?” the archer questioned. Steel-blue eyes narrowed systematically along the rows of houses down the streets and the members of their community that lived among it. He needed to lead this run with a strong and reliable group, but they would not be able to spare too much of their fighters and leave Alexandria vulnerable for an attack.

 

“I can give you Rosita and Abraham…” Rick sighed, pointing to the couple walking on the far end of their gates as they took their daily patrol. “The rest have to stay here… _just in case.”_ he growled, not at his brother but at the seething thought a group might sneak in and attack. He cracked his neck as a snarl flitted across his lips.

 

“And Carol.” Daryl insisted, wanting his trusted comrade to have his back. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust himself to be able to protect Beth, but she had been particularly… _delicate…_ as of late and there was nobody that he trusted more to protect his miracle (should he fail) than the Queen of the Apocalypse herself. Abraham would do his best in defending Beth as well… and he knew that.

 

_But still… he’d rather have it be Carol than him._

 

However, his brother only disagreed. “I need her here. We still have to seal in the tunnel in the sewers and I need enough bodies to help fight when we’re down there.”

 

The hunter grimaced at the sobering thought. They had found the hidden passageway that Rebecca had been using to get in and out of their community without notice, thanks to the explosion that she caused. In setting the remaining tanks of oxygen that they had stored in the infirmary on fire…. She had accidentally blown off a part of their asphalt that led directly to the tunnels underground, which probably explained why the flame-haired huntress was now nowhere to be found.

 

“Why don’t y’make Maggie go down there with’ya?” Daryl growled, not making an effort to hide his animosity towards the unreliable sister. “Ain’t she the one who always knew about the damn’ sewers and didn’t say a word?”

 

The brunette had admitted to this fact, having forgotten about the passageway she had used about a year ago in a desperate attempt to find Glenn. It was an innocent mistake, though a grave one, that she had completely disregarded the sewers as a potential for a breach, yet for some reason, Rick refused to make her pay for her error.

 

“I can’t do that.” the sheriff groaned, pressing the bridge of his nose between his eyes to relieve the slight headache building inside his skull. Daryl only sneered in frustration at his brother’s insistence to shield the woman from his wrath. He swung his hand in the air and pointed to him, accusing him of taking sides where no sides should be taken.

 

“That’s how it is then… “ he breathed, taking a step back to look at his brother in disdain. “I get it… Beth is shit to y’all but her sister might as well shit gold!” The archer spat violently to the ground.

 

“Good thing we got this plan then, right? Don’t worry… Beth and I will be outta yer’hair soon.”

 

“Don’t look at me like that!” Rick growled, not having any tolerance right now for any other fight. They were at war with a formidable foe they barely even knew. The last thing they needed was to also be fighting a war amongst themselves. “You asked for this plan! Not me!” he spat with equal ferocity.

 

“… and the only reason I’m trying to protect her is because Glenn told me _she’s pregnant.”_

 

The statement took the wind out of Daryl’s lungs, and flashes of the violent birth of Lil Ass Kicker came haunting in his reeling mind. _What kind of foolish souls would choose to have a baby in the middle of an apocalypse? Hasn’t Maggie seen the high price that she would have to pay for a miracle as pure as that?_

 

They had barely made it through when Lori died for her child. Who would be so foolish to risk it all again?

 

“I’m ready, Daryl…”

 

Beth whispered, suddenly appearing before him like the magical being that she was. “Are you ready to go yet?”  

 

The first thought that passed through Daryl’s mind as he looked at his aurulent seraph was that she was beautiful… breathtakingly beautiful with a soft glow on her skin. His second thought was that her sister had failed her once more, withholding such an important secret away from the blonde who only wished her well. The third thought in his mind was that she needed to reconcile with Maggie, before they left for their run. Otherwise… the blonde might never forgive him.

 

The archer’s questioning eyes drifted from Beth’s to Rick’s, silently seeking for permission before the leader gave a subtle nod. The leader cleared his throat.

 

“I’ll leave the two of you to talk.” He gestured with an earnest goodbye. “Good luck… “he huffed with a solemn warning, his eyes blazing with a steel that he kept tempered to the unwary blonde. “…on your run.” He added as an afterthought so that Beth wouldn’t suspect a thing. Only when Daryl had given him his silent thank you for this favor did the leader walk back in his lonesome, towards his home where his own children and lover waited, leaving the two archers standing side by side; Daryl still reeling while Beth followed the leader’s shadow with a slightly confused look.

 

“What was that about?” the seraph breathed, the two of them walking hand in hand towards the truck that they were taking to depart on a scavenging trip. She was no fool; she could see that Rick seemed more somber than usual, which was an achievement on its own considering the usual demeanor of their leader when it came to threats.

 

The archer mumbled incoherently at her, his mind still far away from the secret plans he had agreed on with his brother. That would be another long conversation to be had later. But for now, Beth needed to know about her sister.

 

“Have y’talked to Maggie yet?” He grunted out of nowhere, catching the rogue by surprise. She shifted the longbow dangling for her back to the other side out of habit when she was feeling defensive, before she returned his stare with a question in her own.

 

“I don’t want to.” She replied. Concise. Cold. Hurt. “She can come find me herself when she’s ready to apologize.” There was a sorrow in her heart which she desperately tried to mask at the thought of her sister, whom have abandoned her in her time of need. It didn’t matter though… she had forgiven her for her absence once again.

 

What she could not forgive so easily was the fact that her sister had questioned the sanctity of her bond with Daryl, just because she did not have the same wedding that the brunette once had. Apparently, to her sister, it wasn’t a real wedding until you wore a white dress and had family as witnesses to your vows. Wasn’t a real wedding unless you had a bouquet of flowers, and a veil, and had something borrowed, blue, old and new. Like she did at the prison… because she was one of the lucky ones that had the privilege of having it all work out so perfectly for her.

 

But Beth wasn’t like that. She didn’t even need the ring…. Not for a long while. All that she needed was Daryl’s heart and she had freely given her heart in return. Because Beth Greene had never dreamt of a wedding…. No.

 

Beth wanted a _marriage._

And for her to ever plant a seed of doubt in her husband’s mind that he wasn’t the sole possessor of her soul was a line that she should have never crossed.

 

“Maybe she wants t’come see you but she’s too scared.” Daryl murmured, surprising the seraph as he came to Maggie’s defense. It wasn’t like him to make his distaste for her unknown, yet for some reason, he’s now the one cajoling her to make amends. Her soulmate was not as unforgiving as her apparently. And he thought she was the kinder one out of the two of them… Clearly, he was very much mistaken.

 

“I don’t want to hear it, Daryl.” The blonde interjected before he can make another excuse for her the woman who always let her down. “I love Maggie… you know I do.” She breathed, placing a tender palm to cup his cheek while she steered his eyes into her own.

 

_“But I love you more.”_

 

He knew he shouldn’t be so thrilled to hear that, but he was. Daryl has never been loved by anyone before, let alone be loved more above someone else. It was an intoxicatingly, warm feeling, one that he wished would last an eternity as it fluttered against his ribs. He has never loved anyone more than her either.

 

“If she wants to be a part of my life, then she’s more than welcome to. But she has to accept the fact that _you are my life now.”_

Though she could see the truth sparkle in her ocean-blue eyes, the words parting from her lips managed to undo what little heart he had left. The love she offered him was the kind of love that some would wait their whole lives for, and yet here he stood, receiving more of it than he knows what to do with in the sieve of his palms, flowing from the hallowed heart of an angel without wings.

 

Back then he would have said something completely defensive, and throw her sentiments back to her with a severe harshness she did not deserve. But that was the old him.  Now, it was all he could do not to crash is lips unto her and make her say it again and again until she fell apart underneath his touch. But now was not the proper time. So instead, he lifts her, ever so slightly as he snakes his rippling arms around her waist and pulls her, placing a gentle but desperate kiss on her honeyed tongue so that he could return to her the affections that words alone would never do for him.

 

 _Yes, she was his life now… but his had always been hers._ And through the heat of his mouth he professed it to her; unspoken words yet spoken out loud all the same. Maybe one day, it would all come easily to him, all the “I love you’s” and the flowery exaltations and what not. But for now, in this moment, he would give her all that he could offer, which was the measly value of his charred and barren soul, and hope against hope that it would be enough.

 

_It was more than enough._

It was all that she had ever wanted and more.

 

She parted her lips away from his in a dulcet sigh, flushing pink upon the realization that they had somehow entangled themselves so fervently against each other’s bodies without their mind’s consent. _Instinct and all that_. A soft giggle escaped her swollen lips to which Daryl couldn’t help but clear his throat in embarrassment, trying his earnest to hide the evidence of his arousal, not from her but from whomever came strolling down their streets. They were supposed to be going on a run after all. Yet the two of them could never stop acting like lovesick teenagers; always so desperate for each other’s touch.

 

“You’re gonna end up killin’ me someday.” He huffed, languidly guiding her up the heightened entrance of the truck with a palm on the arch of her graceful back. She laughed at him, knowing fully well that if there ever going to be a last man standing in this post-apocalyptic world, it would be him, her husband, strong and invincible with the protection of her heart. She would never kill him… though others might try. She’d gladly kill them all instead. Her soul was nothing but a small price to pay for his life.

 

“Never.” She chuckled breathlessly, her hands gripping the door to the passenger seat of the truck. Without a second thought he had secured her, his protective instincts taking control of his actions as the archer strapped the seatbelt carefully against her chest with the utmost care. Her lips pressed gratefully on his cheek before she glided it to his ears. And with a whisper so sweet that could only belong to a songbird from heaven, she sighed.

 

_“I would miss you too much, I wouldn’t be able to survive.”_

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

_“Tell me the truth… Did you miss me when you were gone?”_

_The angel whispered, unthreading her fingers against his brown, tangled mop of hair as she pulled away breathlessly from his insatiable hunger for her lips. It had been too long since he had last tasted her… too long since she was beneath her embrace._

_“Missed ya more than I can miss breathin’ “ he growled, fiercely claiming her lips into his once more. It had been a week of misery for him, out on the forest he used to love when he was on a long hunt, yet his thoughts always drifted to the sound of her voice, or the taste of her tongue… and the weight of his promise to return to her with the piece of her heart she had trusted him with._

_But he did it anyways. He returned just as he always vowed to do, barely worse for wear. And he had given her back the token she treasured, which now laid beautifully upon the hollow of her slender throat. He hoped never to bear its burden ever again, though the archer knew that it was simply not a possibility. He would have to go back out there again sooner and later, and leave her in his absence one way or another. And just like always, she would give him her silver pendant once more… if only to demand her beloved to return it to her, safe and sound along with him; a small ritual they had formed for luck whenever fate demanded they depart from each other for a while._

_“Good.” She chuckled breathlessly, savoring the prickly feeling of his stubble scraping against her neck. “Maybe next time, you’ll think about taking me with you instead.”_

_The suggestion gave the yearning hunter pause. He shook his head at her suggestion._

_“Can’t… It’s too dangerous out there for you.”_

_While it was true that his seraph had been slowly proving her mettle in combat, he had spent enough time to know that the dangers that lurked out beyond their fences were far too big a risk for him to take.  Maybe some time ago, he would have let her; back when he wasn’t quite sure that he loved her yet. But it was too late now. She had wrapped the tendrils of her heart along his veins in a permanent scorch. He couldn’t risk losing her anymore… Not when she had already faded into the marrow of his bones._

_He would choose the temporary misery of his loneliness over the permanent agony of losing her forever, any day. She didn’t have to like it… but it was just the way it had to be._

_“Daryl…” she sighed, exasperated. “You can’t keep trying to protect me from everything. And I want to protect you too.”_

_“Ya already do.” He replied, rougher than he intended as he brushed the wild waves of flaxen hair away from her jaws. “I can think clearer out there when I know you’re safe in here.”_

_For a second he thought that this gave his blessing some comfort, until a look of hurt spread across her face and her lips tightened downwards as she struggled with herself._

_“That’s how you see me?” the seraph whined softly, trying to push down the feeling of betrayal radiating from her sinking chest. “Some dead weight you have to look after?”_

_“You know ‘ts not what I meant.”_

_His hands drifted to her hips, pulling her close to him as she tried to show her displeasure by pushing him away. “Songbird… listen to me.” He gruffed, his voice insistent and demanding attention._

_“ I need you here…. “ a disgruntled look peeked through the darkening haze of his eyes, tearing at her from inside her core. “I risk my life out there so y’never have to risk yours. Don’t you get that? I’m ain’t as good as y’all think I am… ain’t doing all this shit to keep everyone safe. That’s just a bonus!”_

_“ I’m doin’ this to keep YOU safe. That’s what I go out there for. That’s what I come back here for.”_

_Of course he loved his own family, and though he would never admit it, he would always be ready selflessly sacrifice his life for any one of them without a hesitant thought. But the love he felt for any one of his loyal companions paled tremendously in comparison for the love he felt for his fallen angel._

_He was only human after-all. But so was everyone else._

_He was not a fool to believe that Rick would save any of them over his son. Neither would Sasha hesitate to pick Tyreese over the rest of them… nor would Maggie choose to save their life if Glenn’s was on the line._

_Everyone had someone they couldn’t bear to lose. Someone that would shatter their entire existence should the light of their loved one’s eyes ever leave their breathless gaze._

_In his case, the only person whose death would leave him broken beyond repair… was HER._

_“What if the day comes and you never come back?”_

_the blonde cried, her voice cracking with the fear she always had to battle face to face each time he walked out those gates. “What am I supposed to do then?”_

_He had never truly considered the fact that she might be hurt at the thought of his demise. It wasn’t that he was an obtuse person, he was actually one of the smartest people in his group, though they failed to realize it. It was just that the only other person who barely gave two shits about him before… was Merle._

_And he couldn’t imagine Merle ever shedding a single tear for his death, let alone entertain the thought of a goddess weeping at the doom of his soul._

_The archer whispered from the wretched recesses of his heart._

_“You’ll be okay.”_

\--------------------------------------------------

 

They only resumed their conversation when they had found a safe area to camp, the first day of their scavenging completely unfruitful in the bitter winds of the impending winter. Abraham and Rosita had been scowling in silence ever since they had left Alexandria, suffering a lover’s quarrel of some sort, with the redheaded warrior volunteering for first watch as a relief from his partner’s glare.

 

It was all for the better, in Daryl’s opinion. The two would make up like they ways did, and have a loud go at it, rutting in the middle of the forest after. But for now, the two fighting meant leaving them in a comfortable silence while they began their vigilant watch, giving him a break from the usual raucous laughter that accompanied him whenever the burly veteran was around. They would have to take turns sleeping tonight, much to their dismay. But as long as the Beth and him stayed by each other’s side, they can breathe easy, and get what little rest they could in the fleeting hours of the star-filled night.

 

They would have decided to stay inside the truck, but the couple who had grown to love the wilderness found the intense need to spread their legs after such a long drive. Rosita agreed to set up a perimeter alarm so that they could all take refuge, hidden amongst the trees while the bowman gathered up wood and kindling for his seraph to light up. Only when all four of them were certain that no living nor dead lurked beneath the shadows did they allow themselves to relax, each of them finding a billowing trunk to lean on and branching roots to sink themselves in so that they could find a rare moment of peaceful rest.

 

Beth couldn’t help but secretly admit that she preferred this over Alexandria, any time, unreasonable as it may seem.

 

“This is home to me…” the luminescent woman murmured through slightly parted lips. “As long as you’re with me… This will always be home.”

 

Daryl understood what she meant. As he watched her breathe easily, awash with a familiar radiance he couldn’t name with the golden tongues of flame dancing upon the angles and planes of her elysian face, it was easy for him to believe that she belonged out here, where the wildflowers bloomed and the moon shone above with its guiding light; a celestial sprite in the forest giving the gift of invigorating life to all that was once dying or dead.  

 

_He could give her what she wanted. She just needed to say the word._

He brushed all her hair to one side of her neck, his chin resting easy on the arches of her shoulder where the scar of his bite rested on each side of her blades. A warm shiver travelled up the angel’s spine as his fingers ghosted over the pink, mottled flesh. His touch was feather-light, a breath away from actual contact of skin to skin… like he was afraid to touch her, but he desperately needed to know that she was real. Beth decided to make it easier for him… leaning against his palms so that he could feel her scar, another addition in the gallery of battles that had etched their way into her pearlescent skin. She wanted him to feel it… his bite… her wound. Wanted him to know and see and touch the proof that she would stop to no end to ensure his life. Wanted him to feel every groove and crevice of the mark he had left upon her, and remember that in the most agonizing pain that he had experienced in his life, she had happily shared his anguish and bled along with him.

 

He had angel’s blood in him now. They would always be one.

 

“Denise told me what y’did… that night.” Daryl whispered, azure irises searing hot in her pale, moon-silver skin as he worshipped the crescents that laid beneath his trembling fingers. “How y’burned yourself to save your blood…. For me.”

 

There wasn’t a question in his tone.  She nodded all the same.

 

“You could’ve killed yourself.” The archer heavily murmured, without anger or admonishment. He was just stating a fact. “But y’already knew that.” The luminescent seraph nodded silently, once again.

 

“Better me than you.” She whispered, knowing fully well that the risk was worth all that she had to lose. It was almost laughable, the way that she was always willing to sacrifice her life for the sake of his. Back when she was just a teenager, she had always mocked those tragic love stories when the heroine would outlandishly end her life at the demise of her loved one. Who would be so foolish to do that, when you could just move on and live the rest of your life?

 

But she didn’t understand then, how hollow it feels to know that you will spend the rest of your days, empty with a sorrow in your soul.

 

People who _merely_ fell in love… they moved on.

 

But the other people; the ones who were gifted with the blessing and the curse of finding a sacred bond of souls, the ones who fall hard and deep and beyond what their physical hearts were capable of, the ones who don’t find love but something more… powerful, more insistent, more universe-shattering, ravaging in their hearts and souls. Like two golden threads winding together, never to fall apart.

 

Those people would never move on. People like her and him.

 

He exhaled, slow on her neck.

 

“I need y’ to fight Beth. Not just for me… for you too.” He whispered, placing worshipping kisses on the crescents of her skin. “I can’t do it all by myself.”

 

“I know that, Daryl. I am… fighting… for me too.” The seraph softly replied, twisting her head so that her nose was slightly against his rough jaw. “But we both know that between the two of us, it’s you that has to survive.”

 

This took the archer by surprise, his eyes widening as evidence of his confusion at the certainty in her tone. She had always insisted that he be the one to be the last man standing. As if he wanted to bear that curse. Being the last man standing would mean that he would have lost all that he had to lose. Being the last man standing would mean that he would have to live a life without her.

 

“Why would y’even say that?” he hushes, indignant about the truth. “I thought we talked about this already. Where you go, I go remember?” Or did she suddenly forget about their pact?

 

 Her eyes never left the horizon, as it ghosted upon the shadows in the waning moon. There was so much she had to say… so much that she had realized as she watched Denise being lowered to the ground while her paramour wept at her grave… yet all that managed to escape her trembling lips was a heartbroken sigh. She recomposed herself, taking a long steadying breath before she uttered a sobering reply.

 

“Daryl, If you die… everyone would be devastated.” The archer scoffed at her remark. “It’s true.” Beth continued, paying him no heed. “It’s selfish for us to want to die together when you’re so important to everyone here… so loved. If anything happened to you, our group would be weak.”

 

“But… if I die again, nobody would really care. Not Glenn, not Rick, not even Maggie. Nobody needs me here. Sure I can hunt and that’s useful, but aside from that… No one really needs me to live. Everyone else… they’ll move on. They’ve done it before, and they’ll do it again.”  She wasn’t wallowing in self-pity, the angel wouldn’t afford herself that. It was the cold simple truth that she had known right from the very start, her fickle mind serving proof that she was but a mere shadow of a memory to everyone else…. With the exception of him… _always him._

 

Daryl has finally heard enough.

 

He hated it when she spoke of herself like that. Like there was a life for him worth living beyond her.

 Like she was anything less than the best damned thing to have ever happened in this world. Like she wasn’t the point where his entire universe rotated and twirled. It agonized him to no end, and his heart rammed violently against the cages of his ribs as proof of his vehement refusal of the reason in her eyes

 

“What about ME? ME!” he huffed, suddenly pushing her away from their comfortable position against the tree so he could rise from the floor and swing his fist to his chest. “What happens to _me_ if you die? I’m supposed t’just live through hell again? Or am I supposed t’just move on too?!”

 

“Didn’t you?” Beth replied with an even voice. What she thought was a calm reply, her husband took for an accusation, causing his defense to raise in an instant as he took a step away from her in shock.

 

“ ‘s that what you think?” he growled, low and betrayed with a rasp in his straining throat. “I lost you just like that and then everythin’ was just peachy after _?”_ he spat with vicious sarcasm.

 

“Of course not.” Beth replied, standing on her feet and ignoring the wave of nausea roiling in her gut. “I know you… Losing me must have been hard—“

 

“HARD!” Daryl roared, cutting her with an angry scowl, uncaring if the dead come hithering.  “What the fuck do you know about what was hard?” the archer’s vehement hiss seared her, paralyzing her on the spot.

 

“Losing you wasn’t the hard part.” the rasp of his throat thickened, his breath catching in agony at the squalor of his suffering when he lived an empty life. “Still loving you… _THAT_ was _Hard_.”

 

_“And I will never stop loving you, Beth.”_

Daryl whispered with all the melancholy of his being, twirling silver-gold silk upon his index finger as he wiped the tears from her flushed crimson cheeks, hoping that she would see the sincerity in his heart.

 

“BUT YOU SURVIVED!” Beth sobbed in retort, flinging her palms to her side as her emotions got the best of her, simmering in her veins. “YOU _ACTUALLY_ SURVIVED!”

 

“I’m not like you, or Rick, or Tara or any of them!” the heart-wrenched angel cried in the mist of the midnight air. “There’s no life waiting for me after you! If I ever have to watch you get buried, I would die on the spot, and I mean _literally die on the spot_ , just so they can bury me with you!”

 

“But _you_ won’t… and you didn’t… because you’re strong, and for a long time… I thought I was too!” the blonde gasped, choking back more tears threatening to form in her eyes. “You are strong!” Daryl insisted, but she only shook her head in reply.

 

“I know I am… _but not like that._ _Not anymore…._ I’ve lost too much already.” Cerulean eyes became shrouded with the memory of all the loved ones that she had lost. Her mother, her brother, her entire family, gone in the dust… with the only surviving relative of hers so close and yet so distant all the same. She might as well be the loneliest girl in the world with all the people that made life worth living for her already long gone. But she still had him… and he was her everything… and that gave her the will to fight.

 

“If- if it was me that lost you… If you d-died…”

 

 _Oh God, it hurt so much that she couldn’t finish her words._ It was even worse now… with the rampant knowledge that a psychotic redhead was on the loose with a single-minded desire to cause chaos in their lives. The thought of it alone was enough to cause her to sway weakly in the air.

 

“I won’t make it without you, Daryl… I won’t!” the angel wretchedly wept. “But you… _you’ll be okay.”_ Without skipping a beat, he was by her side, catching her, steadying her, wiping away the tears in her eyes as he murmured soft whispers in her quivering lips.

 

“If y’think I can live through losin’ you again, you’re wrong.” He hushed, tenderly swiping her golden waterfall of silk away from her dampened face. “I barely made it out alive of that hospital… and I’ve been dead inside since then.”

 

_“I only survived cause you left me a part of you…”_

He figured now was a good a time as any, to remind her of the spell that bound them together. The reason he truly believed that the two of them managed to find one another, despite the hundreds of treacherous miles that separated them in the long year of lifelessness they suffered. Because how else did he manage to be at the right place, at the right time, in that barn when he had discovered that Beth was in fact alive? And how else did this seraph, without a single memory of her past life find her way to Virginia, when all that she had was a spoon pointing to Washington to lead her way?

 

It was because he had it. Kept it. That part of her that served compass to their two magnetic hearts, defying time and the laws of nature with the inescapable pull of the magic they possessed all along.

 

He could almost laugh at himself for how sappy he felt inside. His brother would have a fit if he saw him, kneeling down on one knee with her palms on her fist as he beseeched her with a desperate heart, and make a vile comment about him losing his balls.

 

It didn’t matter however. He couldn’t hear him anymore. He didn’t exist… and neither did the rest of the world. His angel had purged all his demons away.

 

_There was only her now._

“What are you doing?” Beth smiled, confused and distracted at the way he seemed to be proposing to her when they had already been an entire lifetime away from that era. She had the ring on her finger, and so did he… what else could he possibly give to her? She already had his heart and soul.

 

Daryl reached for the red cloth he had kept tucked at his back pocket, neatly folded in his hands before he presented to her his gift. He opened the folds of the fabric carefully, his smoldering eyes unmoving from the flustered expression on his silver-lit goddess’ face and watching for the slightest tremble on her lips that would tell him if this was a bad idea.

 

_It wasn’t._

 

Silver-blue eyes widened at the silver token of love upon his palms and more tears flooded her eyes. Her fingers flew to her mouth to suppress the mournful gasp escaping her lips as Daryl presented her with a gift, so familiar and entirely different from the one he had given her in the past. Her hands glided to the black fabric of leather resting upon her neck.

 

“ Couldn’t make it to a heart like the one y’ used to have… but I thought…” the insecure hunter stuttered, showing pride in his handiwork while he waited for her reaction. Beth reached for the metal, resting on the crimson cloth, breathless and in awe at the beauty of its simplicity and shape. For upon his palms laid two pendants, each a half of one whole, with her initial on one side and his one the other. It was the silver head of her bolt… _that bolt: the one that had pierced her beloved’s heart._ Only, her husband had meticulously buffed it until it shone like platinum against her skin, dulled out it’s edges so only his blood would be the one that stained it, and split in half so that she may wear his name upon her heart and he could wear hers upon his pulse.

 

It was all so poetic in Daryl’s mind at first, when he had been working on it for days on end during the long hours that his miracle had laid unconscious by his side. His palms bore the proof of all his efforts, suffering through countless of slices as he melded the metal to his will until he deemed it a worthy offering for the love of his life. But now, a part of him was worried that this token would never be enough. It wouldn’t replace the one he had gifted her so long ago… the one she had treasured, adopted to being a part of herself… the one that she wore during the night of their fire and vows… gleaming with diamonds similar to the one on her ring.

 

But this one bore his heart. This one… he bathed in his blood and shined it anew.

 

“I still have the old one if you like that bette—“ he mumbled bashfully, only to be cut off by her eager lips. If this was his reward; a magical moment when her bliss would flow from her veins to his as their mouths touched, then maybe he would take more arrows to the heart after all.

 

“It’s beautiful…” Beth cried, handling the delicate pendant with a ‘D’ engraved with a cursive flourish with such reverence, as if she was holding his heart on her palms. She might as well have been, given the origin of the bolt, and that truth only made her heart flutter stronger and soar to the skies.

 

“I want y’ to wear it…” he whispered, raising himself from his knee so that he could reach for the knot of leather at her nape. He undid it with expert ease, before he placed the pendant upon its threads to replace what once was. She shivered at his worshipping touch, relishing the overwhelming haze of emotion flurrying inside her as he placed a tender his where her completed necklace laid closed. “It’s a part of me… just like y’used to give me a part of you…”

 

_“That way… you know we’ll always find our way back to each other… because we’re one.”_

It was the sweetest sentiment he had ever allowed himself to utter, and it surprised him to no end how easily each word spilled. Daryl listened to his fervent voice like it wasn’t his own and he knew that from the bottom of his heart, he would not mean anything more, feel anything more real than the love he felt for Beth.

 

“What about you?” the angel softly breathed, reaching for the other half of the pendant that bore a ‘B’ painstakingly etched with hypnotizing swirls and serif. His thumbs instinctively reached for his teeth as he thought about it, before he reached for his angel winged vest and shrugged it off. The archer laid it carefully on the grass before reaching for his knife, carefully carving out the fraying bottom of his vest with an expert stroke, so that he retrieved a strip of leather, matching the one she owned. It worked for her when he had done it two and a half years go. He didn’t see why taking another strip for him shouldn’t work the same.

 

He slipped the pendant on his leather strip and tied it around his neck, hanging low under the fabric of his black flannel so that it’s metal laid exactly where his heart beat for her. His was a lot subtler than hers, laying prominently in between her collarbones as it gleamed silver with the moon, but he wore it with pride all the same. It would be his compass… his anchor. Her name upon his chest would always lead him home. It always did. He hoped it would do the same for her.

 

It was the least Daryl could do, in his mind. Her blood now flowed in his veins. His should rest upon her heart as well.

 

“Don’t ever take it off…” he plead to her, caressing the arches of her throat with a touch so delicate, the angel almost believed she might break. He made her feel like that… so precious… so loved. Whenever he gazed at her like that… like she was the sun that he could never be blinded from… the seraph’s chest couldn’t help but tighten, losing her breath yet gaining it all at the same time. “Keep it… for me.”

 

“Always.” Beth replied, palming the silver pendant so it laid flat against her skin. It was a part of her now; An extension of him and his heart and soul. She would wear it to her grave until her very last days.

_“Good...”_ Daryl sighed, tasting cherries on her tongue as it mingled with the taste of cigarettes and wine.

 

“ _It’s your lucky charm now.”_

The archer hoped that this time, he would never find the need to return it to his angel once more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love playing with the pacing of my story. I hope you weren’t disappointed from the lack of action. I’m just trying to play this through as realistically as possible. But there is a lot more plot progression in this chapter than what first meets the eye. :) Also, once again, I am so sorry for the delay in my updates. The next one should be up sooner, if all goes as planned. Thank you all for your patience! It means so much to me. And as always, let me know what you think! DO you prefer another slow chapter for the next one or get on with more action! Or maybe some smut? I’d really love to know.


	57. Lovechild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt to hunt goes awry, leading to certain revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’m not dead lol. I;m sorry I took a week off but I just needed to gather my thoughts for a while since we’re nearing the end of my story. I worked on an outline, and if my muse stays the same direction, we’re looking at a 20 chapters till the end. I hope you enjoy the ride because things are going to escalate after this chapter. Thank you for all your support and I hope this was a story worth reading for you guys.
> 
> Note the M rating… and thank you for all the love. I hope to hear what you guys think! :D

 

# Lovechild

 _Missiles of two-faced, sweet hate_  
Cutting the sky that you turned grey   
You sing a cold, cold hymn from your bittersweet reservoir  
Oh, why is the reason, reason?  
Shaking and freezing, freezing  
You let a cold, cold, cold love-reign when you judge so hard

 _So you are right, the world is wrong_  
Let me get on the telephone  
I’ll break the news, I’ll tell them all  
You’re the one that we follow

 _Love child,_  
Love child of delusion,  
Love child of confusion,  
Self proclaimed messiah girl.  
Oh, love child,  
Daughter of illusion  
Master of exclusion  
Self proclaimed messiah girl.

 _You take it ten steps too far_  
Face to the floor, you’re still seeing stars  
You’re telling cold, cold lies  
From your heart of a rusted gold

 _So you are right, the world must bow_  
Let me get on e-mail  
I’ll break the news, I’ll tell them all  
You’re the one we follow

 _Love child,_  
Love child of delusion,  
Love child of confusion,  
Self proclaimed messiah girl.  
Oh, love child,  
Daughter of illusion  
Master of exclusion  
Self proclaimed messiah girl.  
Call our names and we will follow  
Show us how to feel that hollow  
and We’ll march like soldiers after you (after you, after you)

 _Love child,_  
Love child of delusion,  
Love child of confusion,  
Self proclaimed messiah girl.  
Oh, love child,  
Daughter of illusion  
Master of exclusion  
Self proclaimed messiah girl.

 _Messiah girl._  
Messiah girl.  
  
-Rebecca Clemens

 

_************************************_

_The sing-song laughter of her family melodiously floated in the air, each of them celebratory and in high-spirits given the special occasion. As their leader gave a final congratulatory speech, she found herself raising her glass of strawberry lemonade up high, an oddity among the whisky in the others’ grips as they saluted the newly-married couple who graciously cheered among with them._

_Patiently, she bid her time… waiting for the perfect opportunity until she finally managed to slip away so that she could be where she truly wanted to be. To the warmth of the arms that held her like she was a sacred idol and not the disposable nanny that the rest of them saw her as, and to the shroud of piercing blue eyes that saw her like she was the only real thing in this world, in contrast to the wisp of a shadow that she seems to be nowadays. Her sister wouldn’t notice her absence. She never did._

_And neither would anybody else._

_She raced across the fields towards the tower, swift but silent footsteps moving expertly beneath the grass just like he had taught her, until she had made her way up the rusty ladder to the object of her desire. Slowly, she opened the door, allowing it to creak loudly so that he would know that she had arrived. Right on time… Right at midnight…_

_Just like she promised._

_”Thought I told y’ not to come.”_

_The archer grunted, refusing to meet eyes with her as he stubbornly gazed out the window, with only the faded wings at his back to welcome her sight. “There ain’t nothing good waitin’ for you here.”_

_“If I wanted to be there, I would have stayed there.” She sighed, softly wrapping her arms around his waist as she pressed her flushed, overheated cheeks against the cooling leather at his back._

_“But I know what’s waiting for me here… and here is where I want to be.”_

_“But…  I can leave if you really want me too…”_

_The seraph whispered, a small wavering fear roiling within her wondering if he actually preferred to be alone. It would pain her to no end if he truly did want her to go. It didn’t matter though. He would always have a choice. Just like he had always given her hers._

_Slowly, the angel loosened her embrace around him, ignoring the way his muscles tensed at the sudden release of her hold until his shoulders sagged in resignation as honeysuckle and amber suffused his every heated breath._

_It was an intoxicating dance they always played, a battle of wills and resistance that toyed with the threads of his existence, pulling his restraints taut to its limits before it snaps and lashes back. And what little self-restraint he had left, she broke down with her mere presence alone, until all that he could do was spin around so he would be the one to hold her, to pin her against the creaking wooden walls, and delve into her wanting lips, glossing with strawberries from her drink and cherries from her tongue. The blonde whimpered at the taste of him, the sweet mist of his smoke mingling with her heated breath as it effervesced in her breathless lungs, and before she knew what she was doing, her legs had already wrapped around his waist as he hitched up the lilac skirt of her dress, baring the expanse of her smooth, milky thighs._

_“I warned y’ girl…”_

_Roughly, he rasped at her, his icy-blue eyes smoldering through her core as they broke apart for a breath of air. The archer mumbled, pressing the evidence of how badly needed her, to be inside her… to the seeking heat between her legs._

_“There ain’t nothing good for y’ in here.”_

_The blonde shivered at the pressure of his arousal, silently cursing the thin layer of white, soaking fabric shielding her from the pleasure she sought. Wantonly, she ground her hips against him, the profanities spilling his lips only serving as fuel to her want as she hastily unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans while he held her steady, up against the wall in his hold._

_“Prove it then.” She challenged, a heat of crimson spreading in her cheeks as his cock sprung upwards, glistening with beads of his arousal at its tip. There was a fire in her veins that consumed her, ignited like wildfire by the slightest spark of his touch, and her lips parted… giving him the only permission he needed to savagely attack her, to bend and break her to his will and want._

_“Because…. I don’t feel like being good tonight…”_

_A growl of released longing escaped his throat and it was all a blur after that.  An overlapping of flesh and raptured bliss as he plunged himself deep into her core, the fabric of her panties ripped into shreds by his eager calloused fingers as he unbarred all the anxiety, and longing, and desperation he had kept in all throughout the day for her while he maintained his distance from the celebrations of her kin. He didn’t belong there… with the light mirth of it all. No. He belonged in here, in the silver darkness, within the raptured heat of a lilac goddess, crazed with love and lust as he devoured the forbidden fruit from billowing branches of the Tree of Eden._

_It was unlike any other sensation than before, engulfing her with the flames of his need as he plunged upwards to her again and again, in sharp, filling thrusts that blinded her with lightning as she lolled back to the bliss of it all.  The angel may be clothed, but she had never felt so naked and exposed, her body powerless to resist his assault as carnal lust overwhelmed them both._

_She wanted this. Wanted to be taken. Wanted to be overpowered… devoured and savored._

_Wanted to feel like she was water beneath his earth, eagerly seeping through his ragged cracks and jagged lines as they quaked together in a collision that shook the heavens themselves._

_He made her feel real this way… made her more solid… made her feel more than the silent wraith that she seemed to fade into in the day of light._

_Pale, candlelike fingers dug deep on each rippling bicep, using his strength as an anchor as the archer fucked her savagely, his teeth scraping every valley of her outstretched throat, lapping at her skin with fevered stokes as she moaned his name against his ears. She was breathtaking this way: her golden halo tousled wildly in the air, her legs dangling up in the air with her thighs bruising blue and purple from his relentless grip, her cerulean eyes darkened to lustful sapphire as she mewled with pink, swollen lips all the things she wanted to be done to her._

_Rougher. Harder. Faster. Deeper._

_All these the fallen angel demanded, and all her pleas granted at her behest. He was the one who had all the power, but she was the one who will always be in control._

_Her moans and cries grew louder, more desperate as fingernails raked a stream of red across his burly arms.  Her head repeatedly banged against the wall in a frenzied rhythm of his every jab, her back arching painfully to its peak while the insatiable hunter seamlessly pumped in and out of her with enough force to make her teeth clatter. This was no gentle lovemaking. This was passionate, carnal lust._

_“This bad ‘nough for you, girl?” he growled, gravel against her ear as he pounded her sheath with animalistic intent. “Y’ like getting’ fucked hard, like this?”_

_Velvet lids parted slightly, revealing a haze of black pupils, unblinking at him as her tongue glided with hunger against her bottom lip. A soft moan escaped her… surprising herself with a sensual sigh that was not her own._

_“For a start.”_

_He would have flipped her over, with her palms pressed low against the walls. He would have bent her over, with her shapely ass high up in the air, and slammed mercilessly into her dripping, wet, cunt until the two of them broke into ecstatic revelry. Would have pulled her by her braids, making her hiss and savor the fine line she treaded on where pain met pleasure and heaven collided with hell, making her forget her own name and replacing it with his own. She knew that that was exactly what her lover was about to do. She had seen it with her very eyes before. But before the avid hunter could breathe out an audible reply, the vivid imagery of their fire-fueled tryst sharply faded away to black…_

_denying her of the release she so desperately sought after in the midst of her memory, which she could now only relive in her dreams._

_*********************_

“That’s it, girl … just ride it out.”

 

Daryl murmured tenderly as he gathered her flaxen silk with one hand, while the other caressed her back in slow, soothing circles. Beth grimaced at the sensation of bile burning the back of her throat as she heaved her dinner violently to the ground. Almost nothing came out, having eaten very little hours ago, but this did nothing to stop the roiling of her stomach as spells of nausea came and overwhelmed her in crashing waves, causing her to wake oh-so-abruptly, only to stumble back to the ground.

 

_And she was having such a wonderful dream too…_

 

“I’m sorry…” the angel simpered, wiping her lips with the sleeve of her grey sweater as she bent over her shaking knees, twitching her boots sideways so that her vomit wouldn’t splatter all over her clothes. “Must have been a bad squirrel or something.”

 

There was an edge to her voice which she tried to mask, a pang of worry that something was not quite right with her body, though she couldn’t figure out what. He didn’t need another reason to worry about her, not when worry was all that ever seemed to be etched at the furrows of his brows. They had a wonderful night last night. A precious moment of peace. There was no reason for her to ruin that calm when she wasn’t even sure what was wrong. And so she shook the rest of her shivers away and recomposed herself, washing out the taste of acid in her mouth with a bottle of water her anxious husband had offered her.

 

“Gotta go hunt us somethin’ else for breakfast then.” He replied, troubled azure eyes tracing over her clammy complexion as he wiped the sweat off of her brows with their crimson cloth. “Y’ need to eat ‘fore you pass out on me.”

 

 Daryl whistled to Abraham, signaling him to take watch over his miracle while he set her aside to lie down inside the truck. The archer cringed at himself, noticing the way that Beth’s health seemed to be fading so steadily as despite their best efforts. She would have her good days, in which he could convince himself that all was right in the world, only to be blindsided by a sudden turn of her strength that viciously reminded him of the delicate mortality that his angel has been cursed with. A part of him wanted to regret that he had brought her along with him on such a dangerous mission, but that part was easily muted by the other half of him who had steadfastly learned his lesson: Beth was safest with him near. With Denise gone, there was little reason for her to stay alone in Alexandria with no one to watch over her health as keenly as he could, and especially not with that jerk Spencer still cowering around. Who knows what ideas can come across that kid’s head? No…

 

Beth was safest by his side. Where he could protect her.

 

 _“I want to come with you.”_ His aurulent angel insisted, despite the weakness in her bones. In any other occasion, he would have relented, knowing fully well that he would be more content if he hunted with her at his side. They worked better as a team after-all. But she wasn’t looking good, the quivering of her fingers giving away the vulnerability the seraph stubbornly tried to hide. It would only be unwise to strain her even more.

 

“Nah. I’ll only be gone for a bit.” He muttered low with disdain. He waited for her to respond with vehemence, but thankfully, his red-headed comrade came to his rescue, much to his relief. “Sunshine, yer husband here’s too nice to say what we’re all thinkin’ so I’m gonna save us all the trouble. YA LOOK LIKE SHIT. A pretty shit… but still shitty as hell. And you’re gonna get us all killed if you don’t hang back and let us do the rest.”

 

The archer wouldn’t have put it so harshly, and instinctively shoved the warrior by his shoulder to make him stop and coming to her defense.  But he knew that Abraham was right, if only for the moment. And the thing was he needed her safe, and leaving her nearby in the security that his two companions afforded was the best compromise he could see between keeping her close and doing what needed to be done. He braced himself for the seraph’s outburst of anger, his gut clenching as he waited to receive spiteful words, only to be surprised when it was her that reached for his palms with a tender gaze.

 

“Okay…” the angel softly breathed, lifting his knuckles to graze lovingly on her lips. “I’ll be waiting right here.” Apprehensively, he reached for her nape, pulling her closer to a chaste, adoring kiss that should sate his need for her for the next hour or so. He wouldn’t be gone too long. He wouldn’t be able to bear it himself. “Good girl…” he whispered, causing the seraph to faintly smile with trembling lips.

 

“You won’t be gone too long, right?” Beth wondered, cringing at herself for sounding too needy for him. He was an independent man, who needed his space every once in a while.  She understood that. The last thing that she wants is to become an ever bigger burden than she already was, granted that the only reason Daryl needed to hunt was only because of her and her unpredictable condition.

 

“Half an hour, tops.” The hunter promised, kissing her palms in a hesitant goodbye. His eyes lingered on the silver pendant she proudly wore at her neck, a token of his vows that he would always find his way back to her. It would never be soon enough. Only when Daryl was assured that his two comrades would keep an observant eye on his miracle did he manage to walk away from her, his mind already half-made to just drag her along with him so that they wouldn’t have to part. He hoped she wouldn’t bid goodbye. It would just break away the rest of his resolve. Lucky for him, the angel hated saying ‘goodbye’.

 

_“I… I love you.”_

 

Beth called out to him, weakly but sweetly with all the strength she had in her aching lungs, oblivious to the way Rosita and Abraham’s eyes met and snickered with mirth and mischief as the archer halted swiftly on his steps. He had two choices here.

 

He could preserve his broody demeanor, his pride, and his dignity, by silently walking away. He didn’t need to reply anyway. His wife already knew how he felt for her well enough.

 

_Or…_

He could reply to her with the anthem of his heart and expose himself for the man with the heart of gold that he was, and lose what little respect he had earned in the eyes of his friends.

 

_Fuck that._

Respect and dignity were for people who had nothing left to lose.

 

“Dammit.” He growled at himself for being the weak sap that he was, deciding not to utter the words but to turn sharply instead. In five easy strides, he was back at by her side, unlatching her seatbelt as he heaved her willow out the truck.

 

“Wh— what are you doing?” Beth stuttered, dazed with surprise as he yanked her by the hair and crashed his cigarette lips against hers. It only took a millisecond, and the kiss was parted too soon, with the archer turning his back on her, before he twisted his head in reply.

 

Roughly, he breathed to her, slightly embarrassed with a downward gaze, “What’s it look like I’m doin’? I’m fuckin’ taking you with me.”  

 

From his periphery, he could make out the image of Rosita chuckling as she handed her partner a flask of whisky from a bet she seemingly lost. Daryl decided to ignore their amusement, his attention solely focused on securing his crossbow and her long bow at her back while he knelt down to the ground.

 

“But you said—“ the angel insisted.

 

“Nevermind what I said an’ hop on. _It’s a serious piggyback.”_ He grunted, paying no attention to the flush of vermillion spreading in his cheeks. He had no idea how the two of them are going to have a quick hunt like this… but at least his heart would feel tons better as long as they were together. They’ll figure out the rest somehow… They always did.

 

Beth couldn’t help but grin at the familiarity of his words, gingerly clinging on to his back with his arms hooking around her thighs in the opposite way it had been hooked to her in her dreams. He would never treat her that deliciously rough anymore… not after Grady much to her dismay. But any one of his touches would easily do. It was simply wonderful to be so pressed near him again, his solidity anchoring her so that she could almost fool herself into believing that she will never fade away.

 

“This your way of sayin _I love you too_?” The angel breathlessly smiled, the spark of life returning to her cold hazy eyes. Her archer only replied to her with a warm, but resigned huff, his head tilting to the side so that their gazes may meet briefly but tenderly.

 

 _“Somethin’ like that…”_ he mumbled.

What he really was trying to say was _‘I’m scared you’ll disappear again.’_

 

But anyone who paid attention knew that already to be true.

_\-----------------------------------_

Only when they were sure that the tracks were as fresh as they could be did the archer allow his wife to stand on her feet, their strides expertly quiet as they sifted through the shrubbery in search for their prize. Beth handed Daryl his crossbow while she reached for her own, the two of them crouching low while they waited for their prey to pop out from hiding any moment soon. They used no words for communication, a merely needing the barest of hand signals while they spoke to each other silently with their eyes so that they could both be in position, with their bolts at the ready for attack.

 

A cottontail emerged from its burrowing hole, its curious nose sniffing the air while its ears perked up searching for the sound of any threat. When it was convinced that it was all alone, it hopped on, blindly closing the distance between its home and the two hunters, ready to pounce.

 

The blonde rogue nocked up her bow, it’s string taught against her deceivingly strong arms as it zoned in on her target that would be their breakfast for the day. At the perfect moment, she released her arrow, only to hesitate at the very last second as another creature caught her attention. To her delight, she missed her mark, with the surprised rabbit scampering back towards its hole to meet what had distracted her in the first place. This time, it was Daryl who readied his shot, finding the perfect opportunity to shoot, only to find the seraph pushing his crossbow down in a plea.

 

“Stop, Daryl… _Look.”_ She whispered, pointing to the hare which was no longer her prey. His eyes narrowed to where she directed, a slight curiosity getting the best of him as to what had suddenly changed the ravenous huntress’ mind.

 

To his surprise he found the rabbit unperturbed by their presence, its hazy blue eyes a stark contrast to its snowy white coat, hithering towards another, a bunny much similar to its own with the same Vienna blue eyes. Only this rabbit was smaller… younger… with a midnight black coat that glistened in the morning sun. All of a sudden, the archer understood the angel’s hesitance to kill, the gold in her heart appealing to her to good nature to allow this mother bunny more time with her young. The blissful sight tugged at the strings of her merciful heart evoking emotions far beyond what was familiar in her fragmented mind. It was strange…. This pulling sensation that simmered in her ribs as she watched the mother protect her kit, but the seraph could not help but relish its sensation, as strange and unknown as it was.

 

The archer, however, didn’t believe himself to possess the same good nature. All he had was the unwavering instinct to provide what Beth needed. And right now, his ailing wife needed food.

 

“Food is food, right?” Daryl whispered as raised his crossbow once again, his sights set on piercing the two hares in one expertly placed shot. He slowly reached for his trigger, almost ready to pull when…

 

“What are you doing?” she sighed, her chest directly in his shot as she shielded the innocent animals from his attack. The hunter angrily jerked away his trigger, his heart lurching with fear that he could have just killed her right then and there.

 

“Beth, what the f---“

“Not these two, please?  We don’t have to do this.” The rogue cut off, vehemently insisting to defend this one corner of the planet where no innocent blood has yet been spilled. She wouldn’t allow him to be the one to draw first blood…. Not when there are plenty of other options other than to _kill._

 

Because she was good. And she was kind. And she found no joy in the senseless act of the hunt.

And Daryl could deny it as much as he wanted, but it was the cold truth that he _loved_ that the most about her: She made him believe that he could somehow be good as well.

 

“Fine.” He sharply huffed, setting his crossbow to the side to place his lips gently on her fevered brows. If a family of bunnies was so important to her, so be it. It wasn’t him that was famished with an empty stomach after all. They would just have to find food in some other place. “But the next damn rabbit, we fuckin find, you best believe you’re gonna eat it.”

 

“Thank you.” Beth sighed, rewarding him with a peck on the lips which he gratefully took and savored.  She reached for her compound bow to set it aside. Just when she was about to climb up his back once more to resume their search of fresh tracks, the sound of Abraham clearing his throat approached them from behind, him and his paramour having chosen to follow from afar so that they can hunt in silence while they looked out for any trouble at their backs, only to catch up with them at their pause.

 

“Hate to break this lil scene you two lovebirds have goin’ on, but we gotta get a move on. I’m not comfortable leaving our truck with this distance and each second we spend in this shit show is just another second we’re riskin’ to get our asses popped.”

 

“He’s right.” Rosita agreed, smiling up at her partner though her voice remained steady and serious. “It’s too quiet in here. And we’ll find more supplies if we go up north… there’s this town we haven’t looked through yet. Maybe we’ll find more food there too?”

 

“Could be… or we’ll just run into more people.” The archer reasoned, wary of any area that could conceal a population of hostile within its walls. The last time he risked a run in town, he had crashed a car violently against toppling walls, and him and Beth had barely come out of that situation alive. It seemed like an eternity ago already… having gone through so many other tribulations since then. But it was a memory that seared a lesson into his ribs nonetheless, and he would not be the fool they presume him to be and walk into another trap once again.

 

“Well, where else are we supposed to find some food and medicine? I mean… there’s this hospit---“

 

 _“NO!”_ Beth breathed, panicked.

“ _NO HOSPITALS!”_ Daryl growled, ferocious with spite.

 

The two lovers vehemently denied in synchrony, causing the other couple to be taken aback. The angel quivered softly behind her protector, who instinctively shielded her in his embrace. Only when Rosita recognized the blinding fear resounding in both archers’ eyes did she realize the mistake of her callous inconsideration and scowled at herself. She should have known better than to mention what would be their ultimate trigger of fear, having spent the last three years of the apocalypse in the arms of a man riddled with triggers of his own as well. Grievously, she lowered her gaze in a muted apology.

 

“Woman, I told you not to bring that up anymore!” Abraham scolded, revealing what they had been fighting about at the beginning of their run.

“I’m sorry… I thought that—“

 

“No hospitals.” Daryl gruffed almost kindly, not needing an apology as long as they heeded his words. “There’s this strip mall down by the highway that Denise told me ‘bout before. Might find somethin’ useful there.”

 

“Okay…. Sounds like a plan.” The female warrior nodded apologetically, tipping her hat as all four of them agreed to trek back to where they had hidden their vehicle.

 

The archer found himself surprised at how amiable the two of his comrades were, both of them proving to be more than worth their salt as they cooperated with each other like they had been a solid team of well-oiled machinery all along. Even Carol wouldn’t be as easy to get along with on a run, ever the pragmatic woman that she was… and he had known her since the beginning of the end.

 

The four companions had made their way about a quarter of the way back to their destination, when the angel heard it… a sharp piercing cry echoing from the east of a woman desperate for help. They hunter paused in his steps, carefully listening along with the veteran and the warrior, all three of them wary and agreeing to keep on going as to avoid the threat. The seraph however, had other ideas, tugging on her beloved’s neck as she demanded to be let go.

 

“Why aren’t we helping her?” the angel breathed, confusion overtaking her as to why they refused to acknowledge the woman yelling for help. “Is this who we really are now? Just people looking out for ourselves?”

 

“ ‘S just the way it is now, sunshine. Could be a trap for all we know.” The burly soldier replied, brushing the crimson threads at the back of his head in shame. Rosita nodded, avoiding her paralyzing, steel-blue gaze. She tugged at Daryl’s shoulder’s once more, seeking for his defense to back her up. He knew that they had to help. He knew how much it mattered… _right?_

 

“How are we gonna know if we don’t find out? She could be one of us.” Beth insisted, pushing away from her soulmate’s reaching arms. “There’s still good people, Daryl.”

 

He hated to be the one to deny her… but the last time he chose to believe that, he got Rebecca instead. And they all knew just how catastrophic their lives have turned as the price of that horrible decision.  He doubted another try would get them a much more different result.

 

_Yes… there were still good people… but they never made it this far._

_For all he knew, she was the last living soul that was good and kind and pure in this godforsaken world._

“Beth, we can’t risk it.” He admonished heavily, peering down at her through the fringes cascading on his brows. “Can you even fight right now?”

 

“I’m not an invalid. I’m just nauseous.” The blonde replied. “And that’s no reason for us not to try and do what’s right.” There was no give in her tone, her fire returning to her in flickering bursts as adrenaline began to course through her body at the sound of the woman’s echoing pleas. “Come on guys! We _help_ people. That’s what we do... It has to be." She pleaded with sincere moon-like orbs, and much to their dismay, the three of them found themselves begrudgingly agreeing, allowing themselves a moment to believe that this angel might just be right.

 

Another shrill scream pierced loudly in the forest air.

 

 _“Let’s go! WE’RE WASTING TIME!”_ the rogue beckoned, pushing her feet off the ground in a laborious sprint towards the source of all the ruckus, to which the others hesitantly followed. Only when they had reached a visible line of sight to all the chaos did she slow her steps down, her tracker steadily at her heels while they sought cover in the shadows of the tree for a chance to survey their surroundings.

 

There were at least a dozen walkers swarming towards the shrieking woman, stumbling backwards with a rusty hatchet swinging wildly in the air as her only defense. Anyone with enough sense would know that the cause had been lost too long ago, the bleeding bite marks at her neck proving evidence of that. Still, the bronzen woman kept on fighting with all her might, kicking the gnashing undead by their knees before she savagely sank in her knife at their heads and defended herself with her dying breath.

 

Daryl tried to pull his angel away from the grisly sight, not needing her to see what would they all knew would happen next. He held her by the elbow, tugging her back to the safety of the shadows where they remained unspotted by the undead, but something about the woman enthralled her… beckoned to her like a lighthouse from a starless ocean tide. She wondered what made the dying woman keep on fighting, when clearly the battle had been lost before it even began. The seraph could see the bitten woman’s companions, all dead on the ground, yet she still fought on without a sign of ever giving up, like she planned on bending the threads of fate themselves and make everything work out on her own. Like there was no other choice but to keep on living.

 

And that’s when she saw her. All of her. And she realized why she must help.

 

“Oh no...” Beth uttered in surprise, instinctively lifting herself up from the ground without a second thought. In a split second, her long bow was at her arms, nocked and triggered as she sent a bolt flying towards the walker nearest to the raven-haired woman fighting for her life. She didn’t care that half of the walkers have shifted their attentions to her, nor did she care if her companions didn’t approve. There was an innocent life to be protected in the midst of all this chaos and she would do all that she can to preserve what life she could.

 

Three more of her arrows pierced their marks with expertise, all in quick swift movements that were almost instinct in her bones. The rogue prepared to nock another arrow but found that the lurker was drawing too close for comfort, and so she reached for her ivory knife instead. She prepared herself in a defensive stance, ready to plunge it to the walker’s skull at the quickest opportunity, only to find her lover’s bolt already hitting its temple from afar. The rest of her companions advanced along with her, each of them attacking with the melee of their choice as more droves of monstrosities came, attracted by all the noise.

 

“Looks like our plans just got dicked.” Abraham chuckled as he beheaded one walker and smashed its skull to the ground with the butt of his rifle. With another massive force, he swung his knife to another creatures stomach, its flesh squelching with rotten gas as he kicked it to the ground and ended its existence. For what it was worth, he always enjoyed a good fight, and given that it was the angel’s idea to suddenly attack, he figured he could allow himself a moment of delight in fighting the curse of the stinking undead.

 

The archer on the other hand was aggravated beyond belief, fear coursing through his pulsating veins as he watched his beloved miracle, take on a swarm of walkers without fear in her eyes, stealthily dispatching one after the other while he helplessly ran towards her to aid in any way. She didn’t need his help, however, holding out just fine on her own without the red threads of fury that blinded her vision with wrath. With her a dagger at each hand, she twirled effortlessly in the air, bathed in gore and muck as she exacted her personal brand of destruction among the lifeless men. It was beautiful; the way she fought— with an understated grace as she leaped up high, cutting through rotting flesh like it was molten glass, her cobalt-blue eyes sharp and alert with the subterfuge expertise that only a developed rogue would have.

 

Wasn’t he the one who told her she was strong last night? How could he have forgotten so easily what his roguish angel was: a survivor, a ferocious fighter, a celestial goddess of the hunt, defending all that she deemed worthy with the fervor of an angel’s choir. Her blades sang in the air, gushing blood and snapping bones accompanying it in its haunting melody that only she could compose.

 

How, he almost fooled himself into believing that she would shatter at the slightest strain, he would never know. Because, he of all people, should have known that beneath the illusion of her pale complexion was an untampered strength hidden at the sinews of her bones.

 

“Save her, Daryl! Save the baby!” she yelled, methodically placing herself between the last of the horde and the woman who had fallen to the ground. He nodded to her in haste, running towards the group of five rotting men that had made their way towards the lady, desperately clinging on to her newborn child. He dispatched two from a distance with the proficiency of an Olympian, as he hollered to the rest of them to gain their attention.

 

“Come here you sumbitches!” he growled, beckoning the putrefying creatures to advance closer and away from their intended prey. “Come at me!”

 

Rippling arms drew his bow with a vigor in his muscles that he has honed throughout the years. Bolt after bolt flew straight and true in the air, without as much as a drop of sweat breaking in his brows as he easily dispatched the mindless drones of corpses, shuffling in ravenous intent for his flesh.

 

One walker lunged at him, reaching for his arms in a crooked stumble. He easily dodged it sideways before plunging his blade up its jaw. The second walker lost its footing as it tripped on a body strewn across the ground. The hunter dispatched it just as easily with a heavy stomp of his foot. The third undead, however, took him completely off guard, and before he could resist its advance, it had toppled its weight over him, causing him to fall backwards in a breathless thump, his knife nor his crossbow falling far beyond his reach.

 

Rotten teeth gnashed towards his throat and his rough fingers dug deep at the flesh of its face, using as much force as he can to push the revolting monstrosity upwards and away from his flesh.

 

“BETH!” the archer called out to her, desperate for some sort of help before this exceptionally massive zombie managed to take a bite out of his chest. She was busy with her own fight however, though the seraph tried her earnest to make her way to him. Realizing that no one was going to be able to come to his aid, he placed all his strength on one palm of his hand, digging deep with his fingers into the empty sockets of the beast intent on ripping out his flesh. He gathered all the force that he could muster up in his protesting chest and used his other arm as leverage, flinging his body sideways. The monster lost its balance, falling to his left with a swift lurch, and before the hunter had any more time to defend himself…

 

There she was, her boots ankle-deep into splattered walker brain, magically appearing out of nowhere like the ethereal being her always believed Beth was.

 

And just like that, the forest was quiet once more, with all four of them not a single worse for wear.

 

“Wait… where is….”

 

On tenterhooks, the angel’s eyes widened, her eyes searching for the woman begging for their aid not a few minutes ago… now nowhere to be found. Wild eyes spun around for a trace of her and her child, her eyes glancing towards to forest to the piles of undead surrounding her. It wasn’t her eyes that found her however, but her ears… directing her to the nearby RV where a low snarling sound could be heard.

 

Slowly, the angel and the archer shuffled towards the source, a part of them fearing what they already knew deep in their gut, that they were going to find. Her blood ran thick on her veins like molten magma at the horrendous vision before her, her heart stopping for a full second as she felt another piece of her break from within, another toll that must be paid for sliding down the slippery slopes of hope.

 

Beth’s knees fell to the ground in a soft thud, her irises clouding with the grey shade of grief as she wept. Her body shook, livid and anguished at the sight of the mother with hazy white eyes and rivers of crimson blood gurgling down her barren fangs, her palms and arms painted red as she feasted on the flesh of her very own child. They couldn’t even find the remains of the infant anymore. All that was left of him was a small, scarlet stained baby sock… downtrodden on the grassy floor. They were too late. _They were always too late._

“S-she was fine… she was f-f-fine just a couple minutes ago…” the blonde croaked, her eyes stained red as hot tears ebbed and flowed to her sunken cheeks. “H-how could she have turned so fast?” In an instant Daryl was next to her, lifting her from the ground and pressing her face to his thrumming chest, allowing the mournful seraph to weep freely without subjecting herself to the gruesome image another second longer. This is why he never allowed himself to hope for others anymore. Why it was so hard for him to keep faith like she did. It was a double-edged razor that they precariously balanced themselves upon, easily wielded as a weapon, just as dangerous as love. Only… hoping usually only had one outcome nowadays… and that was utter heartbreak and disappointment.

 

“‘M sorry, Beth.“ He murmured, earnestly wishing to comfort his miracle who was notorious for her emotions overtaking so completely, especially in times of grief. She would take this loss personally, and take their blood on her hands as another curse. Beth was just like him that way sometimes… though she never realized it; always so eager to take the blame she never deserved.

 

  “You were right… _We_ should’ve helped sooner.” Daryl whispered, hoping she would understand that it wasn’t her defeat but theirs. Him, Abraham and Rosita had let her down; hadn’t trusted her enough. The anguished blonde trembled within his embrace, defending their actions with a clear but somber mind.

 

“We still tried… didn’t we?” she whimpered so soft. “ _We tried…”_

Abraham on the other hand did not take their fruitless defeat lightly, hating the sight of a child falling victim to this relentless plague. His flame temper getting the best of him he stalked forwards, growling, finding a wooden bat strewn within the carnage and gripping it with both his massive hands as he swung with the greatest force that his brute arms can muster and smashed the walker-mother’s head into the ground.

 

 _“STUPID. MOTHER. HUMPING. BITCH NUTS!”_ He bellowed, swinging brutally in between each word until her skull was nothing but a puddle of blood and bits and pieces of brain. Sanguine splattered all over his face, reaching far and staining the archer’s clothing as he shielded his angel from its spattering gore. Beth understood the catharsis of such an action, coming from the red-head veteran who had seen his own young get devoured by the dead. It did nothing, however, to stop the roiling of nausea spilling from her gut as she saw the fresh corpse, headless with skull fragments scattered on the grass.

 

She lurched to the side and vomited, a torrent of acid burning her throat and her tongue. The blonde tried to stop herself from heaving once more and failed, her stomach twisting painfully as it emptied itself. Her eyes lingered at the deceased woman, and the searing image of her child… and _her stomach sank even further to the ground._

_‘Oh g—“ she gasped, clasping her palms tight to her mouth, cerulean eyes widening to orbs as an idea crossed her mind. ‘Could it be?’_

 

“Stop it, ya dick!” Daryl roared, reaching for the bat from the soldiers grasp and flinging it to the ground with utmost fury, before he rushed back to the angel’s side.

 

“Stay away please… I’m disgusting.” Beth whimpered, placing a palm high in the air to stop her beloved from approaching her with anxious arms. She didn’t want him to feel her shake and quiver upon the enormity of her revelation. The blonde needed her lover to stay away, if only to collect herself as she gathered her fluttering thoughts.

 

Daryl only scoffed at her, brushing aside her aurous waterfall of silk, mottled with much and blood, as he allowed her the time to recover on her own. Only when he’s seen her face did his eyes soften themselves, relieved at finding color still lingering beneath the stains of tears and gore at her cheeks. “We’re all disgusting.” He answered, lifting her in both his arms, after her nausea had settled down.  “Doesn’t mean I don’t need you to hang on ‘ny less.”

 

“What am I going to do with you, angel?” the archer murmured with a sharp anxiety, his eyes glazing with hidden concern for his miracle as he pressed his forehead against hers. “One second you’re a force of nature, the next you got yourself some broken wings…”  

 

“Don’t worry about me, Daryl… I’m fine.” Beth answered, tracing the roughness of his angular jaws with feather-light touches of her crimson fingers. The angel hoped that he wouldn’t realize just how heavily her heart was ramming against her ribs, how wild and vivid her eyes are at her reeling thoughts, how confused and shocked she was feeling as she tried to wrap her mind around the gravity of the epiphany that she just had. “I’m feeling weak, but I’ll be fine.” His wife whispered, hoping it would be enough to assuage him for now.

 

“How do I know that? How do I know you’re gonna be okay?” her protector breathed, torn and woeful in the crevasses of his heart. It was undeniable that her health was fluctuating so much more now, and it agonized him to no end to witness her suffer a threat he could not control.

 

“You’re an angel too…”The seraph softly, her eyes glimmering with tears she desperately tried to qualm down, lest they fall and give away the ravaging emotions she kept hidden underneath a façade of calm. “You should know…”

 

_“Even broken wings can still fly high…”_

 

For the first time in her second-life, the angel found herself wanting to soar high to the skies, unknowing of the excruciating pain it will cause her battered wings, nor the high price to pay which the heavens demanded, in retribution for flying with two broken wings.

_****************_

_“What are y’ thinkin about?”_

_He murmured, brushing a strand of her golden hair to the back of her ear as they laid together in the afterglow of their carnal activities. Her lilac dress was strewn somewhere in the floors of the watch tower, luckily unharmed after he had ripped away the rest of her clothing at the heat of their passion.  All that covered his angel’s modesty now were the blankets he stowed away for moments like these… when the cold bite of the dew-filled air cooled the flush of their skin as the moon set in the west, making way for the hours of dawn before the sun broke._

_“Just thinking about Maggie... and her wedding.” She smiled, nuzzling closer to his warmth. “It wasn’t much but it was still beautiful.”_

_“I wish you would have come.” The angel sighed._

_His thumbs defensively reached for his lips, not needing to divulge with her just how uncomfortable the occasion made him…. Not needing to spill the truth he believed she already knew: that he didn’t belong to a celebration as joyous as that._

_“Someone’s gotta keep watch.” He reasoned, raising himself to sit on the floor, his pants low on his hips as he reached for his sleeveless grey shirt and covered the marks at his back. She followed his suit, reaching for her dress, a lavender bodice tight and clinging to the curves of her waist, while its skirt flowed slightly outwards, resting beautifully on her pearlescent thighs._

_“I know… Didn’t mean you had to take the full night shift. You could have taken turns with someone else.” The blonde insisted lightly, knowing fully well that what’s done is done. They had a wonderful night afterwards anyway, better than anything she could have asked. “I just think it would have been nice for you to been a part of it… that’s all.”_

_“Pfffttt… like I actually want to see sappy shit like that.” the archer scoffed. “What’s next? They gonna have a honeymoon and a kid?”_

_It was a ridiculous endeavor, trying to make a future where there was none to be had. What the newly-married couple failed to see, and what the hunter clearly saw were two entirely different principles._

_You don’t live a life doting an a future you will never have. You focus on the now, on the present, and simply be grateful for whatever good moments you can milk out of their short and sordid lives._

_To hope for a future was the most dangerous thing in this world. Hope a far more dangerous weapon than any dagger, walker or gun. No… the archer would take what he got and simply be grateful if he lived another day._

_“Would that really be so bad?  Wanting something bigger than all of this…. This hell?” She replied sharply, taken aback at how much her beloved seemed to be against the concept of marriage._

_“Well I ain’t gonna stop ‘em from doin’ stupid shit like that, but I ain’t falling for that crap.” The hunter retorted, his mind already made up long before the conversation even began. “ As if there ain’t ‘nough trouble out there already… I ain’t complicating shit with a wife.” He spoke vehemently, the words freely flowing out of his lips like vomit, spiteful and harsh. It terrified him for second, for it may be his voice ringing within the guard tower’s walls, but it was definitely his older brother’s sentiments that were spouting out of his mouth. He bit his tongue rapidly, though at that point, the archer was already too late._

_“Oh… oh…” the seraph meekly whispered, her eyes gleaming hurt and betrayed. “Well, I- I should go then..” The angel croaked, steeling her resolve not to meet his gaze as she found her sandals and reached for the door.  “Don’t want to make things more complicated for you…”_

_“Beth…”_

_He called out to her disdainfully, knowing fully well that he had spoken too brashly for his own good. He had hurt her… verbally… but he hated himself for it all the same. “ ‘M sorry… I didn’t mean it like that…” the brutish man simpered, blocking the doorway to her escape._

_“How did you mean it then?” she blinked up at him, her voice steady as iron while she demanded an explanation. ”Are you saying I’m just here as a fuck toy, or are you saying I’m just not marriage material?”_

_“Neither.” He replied without missing a beat. “I’m yours, your mine. Ain’t that enough?”_

_“I’m just sayin there ain’t nothin’ else for us after that… “_

_No marriage. No children. No life beyond survival and war among the dead._

_**************************_

She tried wiping away the beads of sweat and tears that were flooding her skin, silently trying to make her way back towards their camp where her beloved awaited by the fire, deep into conversation with his red-headed companion while Rosita took first watch.

 

The day turned out to be fruitful after all, having found an acceptable amount of food stashed within the RV that had been abandoned within the carnage of earlier in the day. It took them a whole afternoon to carry the supplies back and forth to their trucks, with the two men doing the most of the job while her and Rosita kept watch of their surroundings. They found canned goods and bottled water, as well as baby clothing which Daryl insisted would be useful for Judith ‘ _and whoever was stupid enough to want a damn kid at the end of the world’._ Of course, the archer was pertaining to her sister, unbeknownst to her. He was also pertaining to someone else however, unbeknownst to him.

 

They found some basic medical supplies as well, but what had truly made Abraham’s day was finding a stash of weapons hidden within one of the vehicle’s compartments , along with three heads for an RPG Rocket Launcher that were surely going to cause some major destruction somehow, someday. He would have hopped and skipped in the air at the joy of his discovery, if it weren’t for Daryl insisting that he carry the damned things away from them until they were sure that they were stable enough to carry and stow.

 

What Beth had found within the rubble however, was something else entirely, much smaller and subtle, hidden in the back pocket of her black, tightening jeans. It may not have the gun power that the soldier’s find bragged, but it was volatile all on its own, possessing the power to uproot all of life as she’s known it, in a matter of three minutes.

 

The seraph didn’t know whether to be ecstatic or sad.

 

“That was some fucked up shit, right there my friend. Sure wish I never did see that.” Abraham spoke somberly, taking a swig from his prized flask of whisky before handing it to the hunter, nodding at the recollection of it all.

 

“Used t’ have a cat once… well… my kid had one.” He continued. “That damn thing made my ass itch for days on end… ugly little fuck.” The warrior appreciatively received his flask once more and took another swig. “Wanted to throw its ass out but the tyke wouldn’t let me.”

 

A sinister chuckle escaped him, recalling the moment it all changed. “One day, I go back home… drunk outta my ass and my kid was cryin… bawlin with snot drippin down his sad little face. Said ‘ _Daddy, daddy, Whisker’s eating her baby!’”_ A boisterous laughter filtered through his lungs, wiping the tears out of his eyes from the hilarity of the memory in his mind. “Turns out the thing’s been pregnant all along, gave birth and all that. But the poor thing was dyin’, so it ate its kits.”

 

“Do you realize how fucked up that was? The damned cat knew her pups didn’t stand a chance, not with her gone.  So she ate them.” The veteran couldn’t control his laughter, as morbid as his sense of humor was. The archer only remained silent, accepting his offers for a sip of alcohol if only to steady his nerves from the jarring occurrence from earlier that day. He didn’t think any of them would ever forget that moment, that sound and sight of that mother eating her young. They all dealt with the trauma in different ways, the archer assumed. Abraham self-medicated with alcohol, Rosita calmed herself with the quiet, he calmed himself with Beth’s presence, and Beth calmed herself in his embrace.

 

“Sometimes, I still wonder how your Lil Ass Kicker made it this far. Almost too good to be true…” Abraham absentmindedly murmured, fondly reminiscing the first moment he had seen a glimmer of Judith after fighting from cannibalistic hell. It seemed like a cosmic prank at the moment, having a burden of a child joining and endangering their group, become the only remaining source of hope for all of them during those dark and dreary days. “Ever think about puttin’ a bun in the oven too?”

 

“Nah.” The archer replied in an instant, his voice strong and unwavering. “Have too much to worry about already… _I ain’t complicatin’ things with a kid.”_

 

“Way I see it… I got Beth. I lost her… and then I got her back. That’s all I need. It’s hard enough just keepin’ her safe and sound.”

 

“You talkin’ bout her…” the veteran pointed to his temple, wordlessly addressing her delicate health, due to the injury of her brain that will probably never heal. Daryl nodded heavily, finding himself able to confide to a comrade without judgement, without the worry of burdening his angel with the truth, unwary that she was listening to their every word as she stood, paralyzed, hidden within the shadows of the trees.

 

“Keep trying to be strong. _Brave…_  just like her. But I ain’t made of the same stuff. Keep trying to keep myself together.  ‘ _just make sure she’s okay… just make sure she’s okay.’_ That’s all I keep telling myself each time I see her weak. “ The hunter confessed, the alcohol in his veins allowing him to speak with much less inhibitions than in the broad of light as he chewed nervously on his thumb.

 

_“I just don’t think I’m strong enough to handle shit if I had to worry ‘bout a kid as well. Might just end up killin' myself trying.”_

 

“Tough luck, brother.” The warrior agreed, regretful that he even opened his damned mouth to bring the archer’s spirits down. Anyone who paid some semblance of attention could see just how much all of this was taking a toll on the stoic bowman, no matter how strong her forced himself to be. No man in love would be able to handle their situation with as much careful ministration as him. He admired that about the archer, more than he admired his precise strength. His resilient heart was what made Daryl a better man than him. “Wouldn’t wish your situation on my enemies. Just seems like torture.”

 

 _“It is.”_ He whispered, unheard by the slightly tipsy soldier, distracted by the crackling fire. Another soul heard him however, lashed with hurt and remorse for the apparent burden that she obliviously was. How could she face him with the truth now? How could she tell him that not only had she let him down, but now, her life was more in danger than ever, now knowing fully well what had been seeping her strength away and straining her delicate brain?

 

The answer was she couldn’t. At least… not now. Not when she didn’t even know how to feel about it herself.

 

“Speaking of… think I better go find her.” Daryl huffed lifting himself from the soft loam of earth and away from the inviting fire. “Shouldn’t take this long to take a piss.”

 

The perimeter alarm clanged, causing the two men to raise their weapons and point it towards the sound. Silver-lit skin filtered through the shadows of leaves and moon, revealing the seraph, hastily stowing something at the bottom of her bag, with the rest of her toiletries as she smiled and treaded towards her man. The hunter’s shoulders sagged in relief at the sight of his wife.

 

“Was startin’ to get worried something bad happened to you…” Daryl whispered, his azure eyes softening in adoration as she greeted him with a chaste kiss. The angel hoped he wouldn’t see the quivering of her lips or the beads of liquid forming at the corners of her lids. She would have to be strong this time… _Secretly strong for the two of them…_

 

“Nothing _bad_ happened, so you can relax.” Beth chided pressing her face against his chest if only to avoid his observant stare. The angel envied him, hearing the way his heart steadily beat, slowing to a hypnotic pace as her presence soothed his worries away. She only wished that her heart would stop hammering so painfully in her chest as well…. That and for her to be able to say that nothing bad ever will happen as well…

 

But she knew now that speaking such promises would only be an vicious lie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried fitting in as much of the combo as I could in this chapter of the sacred trio. Smut, Sweet, and Angst. I’m not sure if it paid off, but I sure hope that this chapter was worth the wait. If not, then stay tuned because I already have the next chapter almost done, and boy it is a doozy.  This was just a setting of pieces if you will. Get buckled in guys,,, as we reach the end, things are about to get more intense.


	58. Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth seeks to tell the truth. The task proves much more difficult than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Man I missed you guys so much. I’m sorry that my writing has taken a slow turn. I Would update as much as I can, but as you all know, some situations get help but arise. I hope you like this one. Please enjoy.

 

# Spiral

_When the more I try, the more you make it worse_  
My head is under water, everything’s a blur  
Cos the more I fight, the more you make it hurt  
And to the sound of thunder, I spiral down to earth  
  
Shadow a silhouette, I feel lost without  
You choke like a cigarette, but I can’t leave your cloud  
Fell in far too deep, i’ll surely drown  
Falling, falling, I spiral down  
  
Down, oh I spiral down  
I can’t do this  
I can’t do this  
  
When the more I try, the more you make it worse  
My head is under water, everything’s a blur  
Cos the more I fight, the more you make it hurt  
And to the sound of thunder, I spiral down to earth  
I spiral down to earth  
  
Chose storms and hurricanes, I can’t face the drought   
Flood lights illuminate, all our issues now  
For a moment I see clear, i’m no longer bound  
Soaring til you walk in, then I spiral down  
  
Down, I spiral down  
I spiral down, down  
I spiral down  
  
All’s not fair in love and war  
You shoot me down and cut the chord  
I can’t do this, no  
I can’t do this  
  
When the more I try, the more you make it worse  
My head is under water, everything’s a blur  
Cos the more I fight, the more you make it hurt  
And to the sound of thunder, I spiral down to earth  
  
You’ve taken hold, so is it any wonder I spiral down to earth?  
Lost control, and to the sound of thunder I spiral down to earth  
\- Rebecca Clements

_\-----------------------------------------------------_

Beth sobbed quietly, curled up within the passenger’s seat of their truck and away from prying eyes. It was her husband’s turn to take watch, and she found herself in her lonesome, finally finding the time for her thoughts to finally sink in and her emotions to come storming through her veins.

 

What was she going to do know? How could she have been so careless?

 

She rummaged through her backpack, silently sniffing as she searched for an item buried deep inside. Maybe she was wrong… maybe she got the symbols all mixed up… _Yes._ That must be it! She’s been worrying herself over nothing when she just read the signs all wrong.

 

“Come on… come on…” the seraph whimpered, shaking the stick between her quivering fingers with extra vigor, before forcing herself to stare at it once more. _Please change… please…. Pleaseohplease… change._ Her tears blinded her, blurring her vision and giving her sudden hope, only for the rivulets to fall to her cheeks and clear her eyes, revealing the same indication that had been in the test all along.

 

_Positive._

With utmost sorrow, the angel choked on her sobs…. An unsteady palm sealing tight against her mournful lips to mute the cries escaping her anguished lungs, while the other hand gripped the test tight within her paling knuckles, so strongly that it broke in half. This was real and there was no denying it any longer, no matter how hard she tried. Another life was now growing inside her, seeping her strength along with all the love in her bones away.

 

Fear bloomed in her heart, suffusing every breath in her lungs with ice in her veins. She wanted to believe that all would be alright… just like Lori had when she had heard the news. But Lori didn’t make it despite all the measures they took to assure her well-being— despite how sure she was that all would be alright. What little chance did the seraph stand now, compared against such harrowing odds?

 

Beth caught a glimpse of herself from the driving mirror hanging from above, her scar at the temple catching light underneath the silver rays of the crescent moon. It was ugly, and angry… faded and pink. The trembling rogue hissed at her reflection, never hating the sight of her scar more than she did at the very moment, loathing its mark and the curse it bore on her life.

 

This should have been a happy occasion, and if it weren’t for her delicate brain, she might have actually skipped to the heavens in pure, unadulterated joy. If only they were in a different time, and in a different place in life. And so instead, the revelation was exactly the opposite; the news as woeful as a death sentence itself, knowing fully well that going through this might as well cost her, her very own life.

 

It wasn’t like she feared death so terribly, that terror dulled by having to live in a world where death was all there was. But her heart twisted in agony at the thought of leaving her beloved too soon, when they have been fighting so hard for a shot at a lifetime of happiness by each other’s side. “Oh God, what am I going to do?” Beth whispered desperately, a torrent of hopeless trepidation raging malevolently in her thundering heart.

 

A soft sensation prickled through the skin of her belly, perhaps a figment of her imagination but suffusing her every being’s fiber all the same. It seemed to answer to her, to make its presence known with nothing but the flutter of a butterfly’s wing, a small promise of life beyond her dreams for Daryl and her. Her eyes clenched tight as she gritted her teeth painfully, for the first time in her life allowing herself to see a future past all the monstrosities of the night, and all the demons lurking in the shadows of the day. There had to be more than wars and survival, when all of this was said and done right? There would have to be a time and place where they can settle down, and _live._

_She could almost hear it: the soft laughter of a young infant boy, eyes gleaming azure with mischief and wisdom beyond his years, an unruly mop of charcoal brown hair with a voice rivaling that of cherubs and angels when he fills the air with his dulcet tones as he sang along with her to sleep. And roughened lips would kiss this infant’s brows, whispering ‘good night’ and three other words he refused to anyone else but for two souls, before he retreated to the doorway to his waiting wife, the two of them hesitant as always to leave the room and tear their gaze away from their only miracle, safe and tucked away from the nightmares of the world._

A warm fluttering spread from her heart to her fingertips, a crashing wave of love etching its presence upon the marrows of her ribs and taking her by surprise. How could she fall in love so quickly to someone she hasn’t even met, a large part of her heart already finding purpose to beat even harder for the stranger within her womb? From the briefest glimpse of a possibility, the mournful angel found her veins burning with the brightest of flames, chasing the iciness of her dread away and giving her the determination to fight against such uneven odds.

 

Because it was him, his child inside her… a miracle they created all on their own with nothing but the love in their bones. Because there was no way that Beth could feel anything other than unconditional devotion for a part of Daryl Dixon’s soul.  Because this child was not a curse, but a blessing… a beacon of hope and joy shining at the end of the world. In an instant, the seraph knew what had to be done.

 

It’s funny how just yesterday, Beth thought that there was only one soul she would not be able to live without. Now… there were two. It was as if her heart had swollen, expanded exponentially in size, and each hollow chamber flooded with all the love her spirit had to give, flourishing into a violent maelstrom of relentless emotion until love and fear was all she was. It made her strong and dizzy; scared but elated at the same time.

 

The seraph only hoped that Daryl would feel the same way.

 

“I’m gonna have to fight for you… don’t I?” A protective palm glided over her stomach, feeling nothing there, but everything all the same. The world did not know it, but at the moment, she held the entire universe at the feeble touch of her hands. Pearls of bittersweet tears trickled down to her jaws, staining her blood spattered sweater with the salt of her grief. _“We can do this… right?”_

 

“We’re all going to be fine… you’ll see…” the seraph promised, murmuring in the misty air to reassure herself more than to reassure the life within her, taking her strength. Her fingers fiddled with the silver pendant resting at her straining throat, thumbing it in gentle circles and taking comfort in the promise that the token bore. “

 

_“Your daddy will love you just as much as I do… and we will never leave your side.”_

Maybe, just maybe, if she wished it hard enough, earnestly enough and desperately enough, a lonesome star might just listen and make her pleas come true.

_*********************************_

_“Isn’t she beautiful?”_

_The angel gasped, cradling the baby she had grown to adore in a matter of days after her arrival. She was precious, with fingers so small it could barely grasp the entirety of her slender thumb as it cooed and babbled in delight of her second-mom. “I just love her to pieces already.”_

_He grunted roughly, his face gazing downwards as he chewed on his fingers, carefully observing the way the blonde’s eyes lit up at the presence of a miracle in their midst. It was true, Judith was breathtakingly beautiful, with eyes that shone periwinkle with mirth, her cheerful face a beacon of light among the gray dreariness of their forsaken world. It frightened him just how much he had grown attached to the little human, just by the sight of her smile alone._

_“Too bad her daddy doesn’t feel the same way.” she huffed darkly, noting the absence of their leader in their cell block, away from his baby girl. Instead, he wallowed in his sorrow in the crags of where his wife had died._

_“Can ya’ blame him? He thinks she ain’t his.”_

_He huffed with dark humor, which she replied with a pained amusement as she forced the smirk forming in her lips to dissipate.   “Not funny.” She whispered at him with a guilty smile._

_“We all know she’s Ricks… she has her father’s eyes.”_

_“Ya, but she looks more like her ma, don’t she?" The archer rebutted with a grimace, reaching for the baby so that the seraph can find some rest. The blonde accepted his offer gratefully, carefully handing over the child to his arms. Her fingers accidentally brushed over the hard, sinews of his biceps and she blanched, immediately withdrawing her hands at the sudden contact as a vermillion flush spread over her cheeks._

_He sucked in a sudden intake of breath, his stomach clenching in delight at the feel of her velvet touch. Inwardly, the archer cursed himself for the unwelcome stirrings, causing havoc in his chest… finding it terrifying to have these strange emotions blindsiding him each time their grazed skin-to-skin._

_It hadn’t always been this way… has it? Things had been so much easier back then… when he was sure that all that she was to him was his closest friend. He felt absolutely nothing then…_

_Maybe…_

_But something had somehow changed along the way, and before he himself had even become aware of it, there were stirrings inside him the became more and more impossibly difficult to manage within the roiling of his veins._

_The hunter cleared his throat, averting his eyes away from her wide-doe eyed cerulean irises, which were for some reason seemed hazed with a familiar fire. She caught herself staring, and blinked once more into focus, hoping that he hadn’t noticed the way she had lost her breath._

_He didn’t._

_“Uhmm… yea..” The blonde stuttered, redirecting the conversation once again, away from the awkward tension that always seemed to mount between the two of them nowadays. She could see the way he glared at her, like the bowman wanted nothing more than to be away from her presence, if he didn’t feel the obligation to look after Judith whom have wormed her way so quickly into his heart._

_“She does look a lot like Lori, doesn’t she? But.. I don’t see that as a bad thing… right?” she murmured, hoping to keep the conversation going, if only for a little longer. It’ll only be a matter of time before the baby falls asleep and he’ll go back to avoiding her like the plague once again._

_“See.. think ‘bout it from her dad’s point of view… “ he whispered, swaying the child to sleep as he murmured low and rough so that no one else could hear. Intently, she listened to his every word, eager for his insight for the situation at hand. What was it that she was missing? What was the reason that this father refused to love his child?_

_“Been workin’ your ass for months, tryin’ to find a safe place for his wife. Killed a couple sonsofbitches, for his wife. Came back from the dead, for his wife.” He muttered, giving emphasis to all that has kept their leader going up until this point. Carl… and his beloved, and pregnant spouse._

_“Ya get this guy to go through hell and back, just for the thing he kept tryin’ to protect to bite the dust. Y’ tell me… How’s the man s’pposed to stand the same face that killed the woman he loved?” he spoke, his perceptive eyes seeing exactly what brand of specific torment his poor comrade was suffering._

_“Course the guy would lose it… I know I would.”_

_The walls darkened somberly, the gloom following the truth of his words at the predicament of this child. Not only would she have to grow without a mother… but it seems like she would have to live without the love of her father as well. This innocent soul who knew no good nor evil, pure as the waters of Eden could be, already paying the steep price of her mother’s ultimate sacrifice and declaration of love._

_“But shouldn’t Rick be able to understand? Shouldn’t he know that Lori sacrificed herself because she loved her family than she loved herself? I mean… it’s not like she planned to die. It just… happened.”_

_Desperate was her voice, ringing distraught in the silent clattering of their walls as the day began to end. The angel felt deep remorse, remembering clearly how spiteful and selfish she had been, back at the farm when she confronted her of her imminent fate. She didn’t believe Lori’s declaration then, but she certainly hoped she had believed it now. Maybe it would have made a difference… maybe an extra prayer was all that had been missing for the universe to change its course._

_Regardless, that moment would remain forever to be one of her deepest regrets, a mar of complete shame staining her entire life._

_“Rick’s smart enough t’ know that. He ain’t an idiot.” The archer replied, lowering the slumbering child to her makeshift cradle before he reluctantly comforted her with a pat in the shoulder._

_“It’s just easier said than done... is all.”_

_“How do you know all this? D-did you have a kid… before?” She whispered, curiosity getting best of her. No man with such a good nature would be able to identify with the emotions of the widower so easily._

_A violent scoff rumbled deep in his lungs, torn halfway in between amused laughter and a disdained sigh. “Do I look like the type ‘f guy that would wanna have a kid? Y’should know more than anyone that I ain’t cut out to be a dad.”_

_“Oh okay... I just thought—“_

_“Y’ thought wrong.” He snapped, needing the topic out of the way. Fatherhood was a topic that caused the welts on his skin to flare up, scorching him with agonizing phantom pain from the wrathful lashings of his bastard dad._

_“I’m sorry..” she regretfully sighed, cringing inwardly with her sinking heart._

_The seraph feared that he was slowly beginning to tire of the friendship they shared and her mindless babbling was surely not helping her case. “Don’t worry about it.” He mumbled, morose at the thought of scaring her away._

_Slowly he blew out her candles and retreated out her room, shifting her lilac curtains to the side before he bid her a pained goodbye. He wished he found an excuse to stay, but her sister had already been giving him more dirty looks than he could handle this week, and it wasn’t like she was dying for his company either. She needed to rest: taking care of a baby was a lot more work than people gave her credit for._

_“W-wait.” She whispered, causing him to pause on his steps, his fading, leather angel wings the only thing visible in the complete darkness of the night. The entirety of her body flushed crimson, and she found slight relief in knowing that the lack of light would not give her embarrassment away._

_“Will… will you come back tomorrow? H-help me out with Judith again?”_

_“Y’ don’t gotta ask. I’ll be here after sundown.” He promised, whispering his assent. He hoped that she wouldn’t hear the thundering drums of his pulse, relieved to find another reason to see her once more. As long as she did not grow bored of his company, he would be there, regardless of how much it ached in his battered chest._

_“Make it midnight…” the blonde replied, catching him by surprise. “That- that’s when she cries the most…” she explained innocently, not knowing just how beguiling the prospect was for him. This would be a lot harder to control than he thought._

_The guardian breathed softly, resigned to his receding self-restraint. Somebody had to help her out… No one else seemed to care for the little ghost._

_At least, that was his excuse to anyone who dares to ask._

_“You got it, songbird. I’ll see you at midnight.”_

_Slowly he made his way out of her cell, hating the sudden coldness of the space without the warmth of her voice. Like an answered prayed she called to him once more, dulcet and hypnotic at the twang of his name at her evangelical lips._

_“Daryl… for what it’s worth… I think you would make for the greatest father. You already are for Judith.”_

_Sweet as her words are, he regretted that it simply wasn’t true. He would keep her sentiments in the pockets of his heart for safekeeping, and treasure it along with the rest of her words of belief for him, but he knew better than deny the fact that he always knew._

_“Don’t talk about things you don’t know bout, angel. I ain’t no father to no one, and I never intend to be.”_

_*******************************************************_

After his twentieth walk around the perimeter, Daryl found that most of his wariness had dissipated, enough for him to brave finding a singular moment of peace as he sat by the fading, gold flames of their camp’s hearth to smoke a cigarette by himself. The archer forcibly pushed down the guilt in his throat as he sucked in a lungful of the exhilarating fumes, knowing fully well that the damned things are bad for him. But it wasn’t like he had any reason to quit, not when everything else in the world can kill you quicker than a stick of tobacco by your teeth. It was one of the habits from before the turn which he refused to give up, the heady haze of smoke encroaching his breaths etched to his identity just as much as his crossbow is. Maybe one day, he would find it in his heart to let go of the addiction… but honestly, he didn’t see that happening any time soon.

 

It had been a long and exhausting day, the evidence of its exertions felt in every crack and popping of his protesting joints. Even more so was the fatigue of wearing a heavy heart, a seed of doubt growing in his mind whether to go through with his plans when his angel’s health was faltering quicker than most of them could explain nor anticipate. It was straining him… this desperate need inside him that constantly needed to assure that Beth hadn’t faded away. It was a delicate dance he was learning how to balance, a battle between his overzealous tendencies to care for his wife, and allowing her enough space so as not to entirely smother her strength and light. The archer desperately wanted to believe that all this will pass, just like the rest of her trials with her health had passed, but a stubborn voice inside his mind constantly whispered to him, warning him of a threat he couldn’t place.

 

Finally, he could no longer ignore his need to see her, and Daryl found himself tossing aside the half-smoked cigarette before he was done with it, carefully stomping it onto the ground so as not to light a forest fire.  The hunter guided himself across camp to let Abraham take over watch before allowing himself to return to where both sleep and song called to his soul.

 

“Daryl….”

 

He felt her before he could see her, the night breeze shifting ever so slightly as honeysuckle and amber pervaded his every bated breath.  As he lifted his heavy head from the embers on the ground to the source of the sound, he found her, a sliver of silver rays illuminating her golden waves of hair, curling all the way to the archers of her waist, framing her opalescent face and figure beautifully as she glided towards his arms. It was a huge relief to him to see her steady at her feet, though the troubled furrow in her brows alerted him of her woes.

 

“What are y’ doin here?” he spoke to her, his voice low and filled with concern. He noted the stains of tears marring her cheeks as she approached, his fingers instinctively reaching for the mottled skin to wipe her grief away. “Somethin’ wrong?”

 

“I don’t know…” Beth replied, placing her palm atop his tender hand as she leaned into his anxious touch. Her lips were trembling, not knowing nearly where to begin such a loaded conversation, if now was even the right time. “I mean… no… nothing’s wrong…”

 

 “It’s just that we…we… _We need to talk…”_

A viscous trickling of dread simmered in Daryl’s veins upon hearing the somberness of her tone. He could see how torn she looked, how pained his beloved miracle’s lips pressed tightly, seemingly afraid to spill the worst news he could possibly imagine. Nervously, he reached for her waist, pulling her body closer as a fearful question escaped his lungs.

 

“What is it? You’re head givin’ ya trouble ?” he worried, his voice cutting sharp in the air.

 

“C-can we just sit down for a second?” the seraph whispered, evading the question as she pulled him down to the ground. He didn’t need to know that she was getting dizzy at the moment, not when there was so much ground to cover. But keeping secrets was never easy for her, especially from the man from which her entire world revolved around. “There’s somethin’ I need to ask you…”

 

The hunter guided her carefully back to the floor before sinking next to her side, anxiety building inside him as he busied himself with stoking their fire. It was getting chillier as the autumn passed, and the bite of the wind was getting harsher in each passing day as winter threatened to come. At the sight of her slightest tremble, he found himself shedding the leather wings from his back, and wrapping its warmth around her delicate figure to shield her away from the midnight’s icy mist.

 

He sighed heavily as she leaned into his shoulders, murmuring an appreciative thanks. Patiently he waited, allowing her the time that she needed to gather her thoughts. Beth didn’t want to speak, however, preferring to prolong these last moments of peace that they shared together before the illusion their lonesome shattered into a million shards. Deft fingers wrapped around each side of her favorite leather vest, savoring its warmth as she breathed in the heady mix of his petrichor, forest and smoke. Finally, her eyes parted as cerulean blue irises stared to nowhere, followed by the first of many questions in her mind.

 

“Do you ever wonder what we’re gonna do once all of this is over? After we’ve taken care of Rebecca… and Negan?”

 

It was a simple enough of a query, though his answer would weigh heavily on her mind. He had never been known to be a man focused on the future— that was more like Glenn and Rick. For as long as he could remember, he had always concentrated on his day to day, fearing just what the future might hold in compared to the comforting light of the present. He had control of the now. He had no control of tomorrows.

 

“I’unno. Fight the next bad guy that comes’ I guess. That and keep buildin’ up walls so we ain’t never gotta run.” Immediately after he had spoken, he knew that it wasn’t good enough. The brilliance in her eyes only dulled with weariness at his every word, her spine sagging heavy in defeat as a palm pressed on her probably aching gut.

 

“But… is that all that you want? Nothing more?” the angel whispered, chewing on her bottom lip as she nuzzled closer to his side. A part of her couldn’t help but hope that her husband would reply ‘Of course not.’ But she knew that it would only be a childish wish. He had long made his stance known on the idea of forming a family, so when he finally replied to her, Beth found herself hardly surprised.

 

“I got ya with me… What more could I want?” Daryl whispered, pressing his lips tenderly upon her brow. He couldn’t help but notice that her temperature had risen ever so slightly, the tell-tale signs of a fever flushing faintly upon her sallow cheeks. “Are you okay?” he murmured, suddenly worried as he pulled away from her, a shoulder’s width apart. “Why are you askin’ me this?”

 

“I-I’m fine.” The blonde woman blinked, shying away from his penetrating gaze, lest he somehow wrangle the truth that he wasn’t yet ready for, from her quivering lips. “I just thought…. Maybe, since Judith turned out to be alright, we could—“

 

“I know what this is about…” Daryl huffed, shaking his head as he pressed the bridge of his nose close together to alleviate his guilt. He should have known that she would figure it out. She was too perceptive for a secret as obvious as this.

 

The golden rogue blanched losing her breath, taken aback at his easy recognition of the truth she had been struggling with. Of course he had figured it out already, probably way before she ever even did. Her careful protector was just allowing her time to figure it out on her own, so that she could readjust to her new reality without shocking her brain, while he got himself used to the idea of a little Daryl, growing in her womb. “Y-you do?” She gasped, a grin spreading widely as her cerulean gaze glimmered with hope that all was not as distressing as it all seemed.

 

“Course!” The archer nodded, carefully grabbing both of her trembling palms as he encased it in his callous but worshipping hands. “You heard Rick tellin’ me that your sister got herself knocked up, and now you’re worried ‘bout what’s gonna happen t’ her when the baby comes.”

 

“What?” Beth gasped, a cold cascade of icy water sobering her senses back to earth. This was definitely news to her. Quickly, she lifted herself up from the grass as she reeled at the newfound knowledge of her sister’s fate. “Maggie’s having a baby…” she sighed, at first emotionless as she tried to let it all sink in. Her child would not grow up alone. He would have Judith and the Rhee’s baby to have as siblings, all three of them a beginning of the next generation of survivors in the apocalypse. The future wouldn’t be as bleak as she thought.

 

“I can’t believe this! That… That’s wonderful!” the angel breathlessly cried, a rivulet of happy tear escaping her eye.

 

Daryl couldn’t help but scoff, chucking a stray drying leaf into the embers of their fire. “Ya sure about that? Am I really the only one who learned a damn lesson when Lori died?” He hated to rain on her parade but he had to get her emotions tempered before she began to get hung up on hope. This wasn’t good news. It was one of the worst news of all, yet everyone remained blinded to the truth that Judith’s birth had come with a high cost. Just because one infant managed to survive does not mean that the next one will be just as lucky, let alone risking childbirth in a society where anyone who had any medical training always dropped like flies.

 

“How could you say that? You love Judith more than anyone else in there besides Carl and Rick. Are you seriously telling me you don’t think she’s worth all that pain?” Beth exclaimed, surprised at her beloved’s disdainful attitude at the thought of having another child run around in their community. But then again, he would take that child under his protection, just as much as he took some sort of responsibility when the youngest of the Grimes was born.

 

“Hey, it ain’t me I’m worried about. Just don’t think you’d be smilin’ as much when your sister croaks tryin’ to make a pipedream come true.” The archer replied, haunted by the memory of his Rick falling to the ground upon realization that his wife had died forever leaving him a widow and father of two lonely souls. He would never wish that to anyone, let alone Glenn who had unwarily convinced himself that he could somehow have it all. This will only end badly for the unfortunate couple, but he was apparently the only one who could foresee their doom.

 

Her eyes glinted narrow with steel as indignation simmered in her veins. “People can still dream you know.” she spoke softly yet with a heavy drawl of disdain from his insensitivity. “There’s still a life beyond this that we all can have. Glenn and Maggie knew that, and they’re brave enough to try.”

 

“Good for them. But I ain’t dumb ‘nough to buy into that shit.” He whispered fervidly, without a single grain of doubt.

 

Beth couldn’t believe how stubborn he was being, exhaling a lungful of heated air as she rose from her seat away from him. There was no getting through to him, not when Daryl was determined not to listen to anyone else reasoning but his own. “So that’s it? After all this time, you still haven’t changed your mind about having a family of your own?” she huffed, her arms crossed protectively over her chest as a violent tremble traveled down her spine.

 

“I’m happy with the family I already got. Can’t ya see that?” Her vehement guardian replied. “Sides… why are we even talkin’ bout us? Ain’t we talkin’ about your sister just a sec ago?”

 

_“Because I need to know!”_ Beth breathed, her voice two octaves higher with desperation as it rung loud in the forest air.

 

_“Why? Don’t tell me ya wanna get ya’self knocked up too!”_ the archer bellowed back. “ _That ain’t ever happenin’ Beth. You know that.”_

 

Beth caught her gaze softening with sadness, the grooves of her brows deepening as she choked on the secret which she now intended to keep. There was no point debating about this, not when they are still out on a dangerous run. “You know what? Just… forget about it…” the silver lit seraph sighed, reeling her emotions back in if only to protect herself from spilling unbidden tears. It was better if they didn’t waste their energy tonight, not when he had already made up his mind. She would just have to try again tomorrow… because sooner or later, he would have to face their newest reality, whether her husband was ready for it or not.  And she would make him understand.

 

“I’m going back to sleep.” She whispered, sighing in defeat. “I’m tired and we still have so much to do tomorrow.”

 

The blonde retreated back into the shadows, her body hunched with a heaviness of an untold burden as she returned to where she had wept her heart out. Daryl wanted to reach out for her, to make her return and apologize for his sordid behavior. He knew that she was just trying to be happy for her sibling, and he just miraculously found a way to ruin that. But it was better this way… better that he managed her expectations before his miracle would demand of him the only wish he would never be able to grant. Because this time, _she wasn’t right at all._

 

He would be whatever it was that Beth would need him to be: Friend, Lover, Protector, Husband, Soulmate.

 

But he would never be able to bear the burden of becoming a father to their child. He would not dare ever spawn another Dixon into this world, let alone risk everything he held precious in his life for a soul that would only make his existence harder than it already was. Nothing was ever worth losing Beth to him. It would be wise for his wife to finally let that sink.

 

So the archer watched paralyzed as her shadow dissipated, back into the barriers of the truck. Tomorrow, he would definitely apologize to her. But for now, he would stay here and smoke another cigarette, an anchor of his identity as the man he was raised by hell to be. He knew that the damned things were bad for him, but so was he to anyone else he dared touch; the habit never leaving him, just as much as his self-loathing would never go.  And so, he sat once more in the isolation he was used to, next to the glowing red embers of the fading fire, with his wings taken, leaving him with nothing to shield him from the frost of the autumn breeze and the cold, empty bite his angel had left in his unwarily lonely heart.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

The drive back to Alexandria’s direction had been taking longer than Daryl anticipated, hissing in annoyance as they found themselves facing another roadblock filled with abandoned vehicles. With a frustrated growl, his heavy fist slammed against the dashboard, scowling at the prospect of turning back again. Meanwhile, azure eyes narrowed menacingly as he scanned the surroundings on high alert, his skin tingling with electricity, sensing danger lurking nearby, only to find a few stragglers shambling lazily from the far side of the road.

 

“Dammit, we ain’t gonna make it back runnin’ on fumes.” The archer swore lividly, brushing his rough jaws as he considered the groups next course of action. “Gotta try and see if there’s some gas left in these sumbitches.”

 

“You two, check out the wrecks on that side. Might find other shit that’s useful in there. Me and Beth will cover this ground and try to get the gas. Aright?”

 

“You got it.” Rosita smiled, reaching for her assault rifle before she slid off the truck with her paramour, both of them eager to stretch their legs. “Whistle if you need us.” The brutish soldier saluted, before treading to their assigned half of the search, leaving the couple in their semi-isolation.

 

Daryl decided to make his way out the truck, securing his crossbow between his shoulders while he treaded towards the door behind opening, reaching for his angel’s unsteady palms as she made her way out their vehicle as well. The tension building between them was palpable, both magnetic hearts winding and spiraling with unknown emotions from their argument of last night.

 

“We alright?” Daryl whispered, grazing his thumb on her cheeks as his wife meekly welcomed his peck on her lips. Observant as he ever was, the tracker couldn’t help but notice the slight swelling in her lids, and the trails of tears that have left their stain within the muck and gore that mottled her iridescent, pale cheeks. He had caused her to cry, and he didn’t even have to sack to go to her and and make it right, all because the topic of their conversation became too sore a topic for them to touch.

 

“We’re fine.” Beth smiled at her lover softly, but the mirth didn’t reach her eyes. The blonde knew that she didn’t sound very convincing, but it was the best that she could do given the situation at hand.

 

“About last night, I want you to know I didn’t mean it like—.” Daryl replied, feeling up her brows to gauge the clamminess on her skin.

 

“I got what you meant, Daryl.” The angel replied, cutting his words short without tenderness nor spite.  Little did he know, but the seraph was doing her best to keep her nausea in control, the motion of the vehicle causing her stomach to roil in knots and twists at every turn of the road. “I know how you feel,

 

 “…Let’s just get this over with… “she murmured, carefully nocking up her longbow as she made her way past his searing gaze, her heart secretly hammering against her ribs as her lips threatened to spill all the aching in her soul. “I just want to go back home…”

 

_Back where it’s safe to finally tell him… back where it would be fine if he lost his mind when he finally hears the news._

At her behest, the archer followed her, the two of them assuming their position back to back, two sole members of a well-oiled machine ready to strike at the slightest sign of threat. He refused to be distracted by the nagging voice in his mind and the sinking feeling in his chest that told him he had unwarily gained his angel’s permanent ire. However, the thought was easier said than done, when the only feeling flooding his senses was the cold distance between him and his angel.

 

“I’m an asshole.” Daryl blurted out without meaning to, his anxiety bubbling over his mouth before his mind can catch up to his fear. The last thing he wanted was to create a rift between their relationship, when they already had so many other enemies trying to tear them apart. _He wouldn’t be able to bear it if he lost her, with no one but himself to blame._

“What?” Beth replied, lowering her bow as her beloved protector took her by surprise. Her husband answered roughly without a pause. “Look Beth, I know I said a lotta shit last night, but you gotta know I won’t let anythin’ happen to your sister even ‘f I think she fucked up.” Daryl rasped painfully, caressing his brunette matted fringes with shame to the back of his neck.

“I never doubted that you would for a second.” The rogue replied sincerely, grazing his jaw with tenderness to ease the anxiety evident in his veins. Just because she was suffering right now doesn’t mean that he needed to as well. It was just proving difficult for her to keep her condition hidden when all that she could feel was an aching in her head. But if she told him that, then it would only add to another reason why he would refuse to respect her wish.  “I know you better than that.”

 

“So explain to me why you’ve been avoidin’ me since last night… cause I don’t know what else I told ya that you didn’t already know,” her leather-clad guardian muttered, careful to keep his voice low to avoid unwanted attention. It was killing him, seeing her in pain like this and not having any control on how to redirect it away. His miracle knew that he would move heaven and earth for her, if she only made the command, yet for some reason, she was the one refusing to reach out to him and his welcoming arms.

 

Breathlessly she whimpered, avoiding the storm of his ice-blue gaze as she stared at her fidgeting feet. He would be able to see the truth in her eyes, flickering through her tears and she couldn’t have that, lest he realize that she had irrevocably changed his life. “You didn’t… tell me anything I didn’t expect. I just thought that things would be different… that _we_ would be different…” The golden angel sighed, willing the tears to dry up in her eyes.

 

“Come on, Beth… Haven’t I changed enough for you already?” He murmured, achingly reaching for her shoulders for those glittering eyes he so longingly sought out. “Y’know how much I’ve tried.”

 

“I don’t want to change you. I never have.” The seraph shushed tearfully, offended at his insinuation that he was some sort of pet project for her. For as long as they have been together, the angel had always asserted that she loved him unconditionally, adoring and accepting every single one of his flaws as he had worshipped all of the imperfections marring her soul. She swatted down his palm before he touched her, a pang of hurt ringing out in her voice as she took a step away from him. “I just thought _you would have changed your mind.”_

 

“Damn, girl! Are we really talkin’ about this again?” Daryl pointed, swinging his hand in the air as both tempers flared up. “We barely just got married again, an’ all of a sudden you got yourself baby brain? What is wrong with you? We got ourselves fightin’ a war with an asshole we barely know and all y’ can think about is gettin’ yourself knocked up like some dumb trophy wife?”

_“Screw you! You don’t know anything!”_ the angel heatedly answered, defensively wrapping one of her arms around her gut.

 

“ _I KNOW THIS!_ ” He growled, pointing an accusing finger at her.

 

_“There ain’t no way I’m ever gonna be a dad so if a kid’s what ya want then ya might as well start tryin’ta find another man for you now!_ “

 

Immediately, the hunter cringed at himself, unable to bite his tongue before it was exemplarily too late.

Damn him and his inability to handle his emotions like a grown adult. For all his accusations, he might as well be the more immature one between them both. He had never known a life worth living without his miracle by his side, and here he was, sending her off and discarding her like she was a mere piece of disposable trash.

 

“Fuck…” he hissed, looking up at her through downtrodden steel eyes. “I didn’t mean---“

 

His voice trailed away at the sight of her, her eyes hazed with a calm fury as she pulled on the strings of her silver bow and notched it tight between her expert fingertips. A shred of icy terror engulfed him as she pointed it to his temple, fearing for sure that he was done for. The sound of a metal bolt whistled as it pierced the air, and for a split second, Daryl truly did believe that his own angel was going to kill him. A gruesome squelching sound vibrated from behind him, and before he could turn his head around, the walker that was going to sneak up on him had already dropped lifeless on the asphalt floor. A sigh of relief and pride escaped him, regarding his aurulent and fiercely protective seraph with glorified intent.

 

Beth’s lips trembled before him, carefully considering the words threating to spill for her sorrowful mouth. Tremulously she breathed, flickers of pain and anguish glinting over the sapphire of her soft, piercing stare.

 

“I wish I could Daryl...” she whispered, warm and pained. “I really wish I could….”

 

“But apparently, I can’t change my heart just as much as you can’t change your mind.”

 

And with that she walked away from his shamed figure, refusing to look back though it was the only thing her heart ached and demanded with every fiber of her protesting soul. Instead, the seraph chose to search for supplies in her lonesome, so that her secret may be kept safe away, if only for her breaking heart’s sake.

 

\---------------------------------

 

So far, she’s managed to rummage a bottle of chewable vitamins, some woolen socks, a gallon of fresh water and some bullets for a gun that was nowhere to be found. Her stomach rumbled in hunger, having vomited out anything that she tried to consume within the past couple of days. Her strength was definitely waning now, but that didn’t stop the persevering blonde from rallying on, decidedly eating all the food that is rationed out to her, despite knowing fully what it would lead to in the hours to follow.

 

She reached for one of her small silver daggers, knotted securely within the braids of her hair and used it as a lockpick for yet another glove compartment, her brows creasing in concentration as she tried her best to ignore the stench of putrefying death reeking from the carcasses at the backseat of the car.

“Come on… Give me something I can use….” She whispered, hoping that her hour of searching would prove to be more fruitful than some gummy vitamins the shape of dinosaurs and some fuzzy socks.

 

Finally, the lock gave way, spilling nothing but useless documents and a stale cigar. Undeterred, Beth continued to rummage through the compartment with her fingers until it reached for a stack of foils.

“Let’s see… what do we have here?” she sighed, opening her palms only to reveal the most useless item that she would never need at this moment of her life.

 

“Are you serious?” the blonde cringed at herself, wishing that she would have found this, months or weeks ago. Condoms would have been a luxury compared to the fact that she completely forgot to take her birth control pills ever since Daryl had almost lost his life. Too little too late, and so she threw the useless things in frustration, back to the car where they belonged.

 

“Hey… Daryl asked me to check up on you.” Rosita greeted from a few feet away, careful to let her presence known lest the rogue accidentally shoot one of her daggers straight through her heart. “Did you find anything good?”

 

“N-nothin amazin’.” Beth stammered, her spine bolting up straight and tense as she tried to no avail to act nonchalant. “How ‘bout you?” the young blonde drawled, amazed at how similar she was beginning to sound just like her husband’s southern twang.

 

“Well… I would go and scavenge for more supplies, but someone keeps on going to our half just so he can stalk you.” The Latina laughed, pointing at the archer’s direction who swiftly averted his watchful gaze from the unwary rogue, pretending to be focused on unlocking a trunk. “Don’t tell me you two had a fight again.”

 

“It.. it was my fault. I think.” The seraph mourned. “But he asked for it too.”

 

“Oh come on. You two aren’t supposed to fight! You’re supposed to be the inseparable duo!” The older warrior teased, closing in the distance between the two of them to give her a reassuring pat. “Do you know how much fun it is for us to watch Daryl be all sweet with you? It’s like he’s a whole new different guy!”

 

The woman cupped the angels cheeks from both directions, and redirected her gaze to the hunter standing right behind. “Look at him, he looks just like a sad puppy! You have to forgive him. We can’t stand it when he’s back to being Grumps Mcgee.”

 

“Grumps Mcgee?” Beth snorted, unable to contain the laughter spilling from her lungs. “Is that what you call him behind his back?”

 

“Not anymore.” Rosita answered all knowingly. “Not since you came back.”

 

The tender pause caused the seraph’s heart to swell, not realizing just how much her presence had changed her beloved’s entire demeanor. “Why don’t you just go on over there and make-up already? It’s not like you’re not going to, so stop wasting time.”

 

“I want to, but it’s not that simple.” The angel breathed, torn at the burden of keeping her secret intact. Who knows how Daryl would react to the news, especially when they’re out in the wild. He could freak out and leave her, storm off without a word. Or worse… he could get reckless in anger and get killed. And it would all be her fault.

 

“Of course it is. It’s always simple. You love each other, you forgi— Oh cool.” The warrior’s eyes widened in excitement, spotting a rare find. “Why wouldn’t you stash these condoms? Do you know how hard it is to find these things now? Don’t you need som—“

 

Cerulean eyes shut tight as her stomach clenched breathless, recognizing the moment when her companion put the pieces of information together.

 

“You don’t need it… “ Rosita whispered, blankly breathing in stale air. “You don’t need it because….”

 

“Oh my God, Beth! You’re p— mmmphhh!”

“KEEP IT DOWN!” The angel hissed in panic, muting the woman’s exclamation with the palm of her hands. The bronzed woman resisted her hands before resigning in defeat, her eyes round with shock but her body sagging all the same as she promised to remain silent and keep her calm.

 

“You’re having a baby!” She whispered, pulling her low against the shield of the car and away from prying eyes. “You’re having a freaking honest to god mini-Dixon baby!” the woman repeated, frenzied with excitement and confusion over the revelation.

 

“I am..” Beth nodded, smiling but fearful all the same. She sniffled at her roiling emotions, stopping all but one droplet of tear from trickling down her cheek. Finally, someone showed some sort of support and happiness for the earth-shattering news. “I am…”

 

“And Daryl doesn’t know?”

 

“Not yet… Not right now.” The seraph replied, swallowing the heavy ball of guilt straining in her pained throat. “I honestly don’t know how to tell him. “

 

“Oh no… he’s gonna freak out isn’t he?“ The warrior simmered, exploding at the immensity of the secret that the angel has been holding. “Did he ever tell you if he wants to be a dad?”

 

The angel answered, her nerves crackling with electric fire from the fear of the moment that would soon be at hand. “You’re seriously not helping me right now.” She sighed, smiling softly with a heavy heart.

 

“Sorry…” Rosita muttered, catching her callousness midbreath. “It just that… wow! That is _such good news!”_

 

“Is it?” the rogue breathed in wonder, searching for a look of judgement and disdain in the woman’s warm chocolate brown eyes but finding none to her relief. “Of course it is! Another Dixon in our family; could be better?” the warrior smiled with delight. Only, her smile faltered at the sight of grave somberness glimmering in Beth’s eyes, glassy with the knowledge of the inescapable truth. She wasn’t going to get away from this labor unscathed.

 

“Oh… wait.. no no no… Shit, hold on!” The woman panicked, a second revelation hitting her like a freight train and taking her breath away. “What about Daryl? What about the baby? I mean… _If you even_ make it to nine months. Your brain isn’t going to be able to handle this Beth!”

 

“So what? I just give up?” The seraph glowed in vehemence, her eyes flaring at the latter option. She would not do it, not even consider it. She knew there were ways to… _remedy_ … the situation, even with the apocalypse at hand. Lori had tried, back at the farm. But give up her baby? Daryl’s baby? A perfect unnamed creature melded with both of their souls?

 

_NEVER._

She would fight her damnest to beat this thing or die trying. Because she was not weak. Because she does not cower at the threat of death. Because she knew that the glimpse of the future that she hoped for was possible, if only she reached out and flapped her broken wings and tried.

 

“Well you at least have to tell him. I can’t keep this secret!” Rosita gushed, pulling the seraph to the direction of her mate. “Beth, I’m really bad at keeping big secrets like this! Ask Abraham!”

 

“I tried already!” blonde hushed, pulling her back farther, as her heart thrummed with fear. “It’s just… a lot harder than it looks okay…”  She wasn’t ready to face his fury yet. Wasn’t ready to see the look of betrayal in his face when she confesses to him the gravity of her choice.  “He’s going to hate me, I just know it.”

 

“Beth you have to! You can’t be doing this alone! He won’t hate you… If anything, he’ll love you even more.” The brunette sighed, offering a comforting arm to the trembling woman, fraught with dread and anxiety. “Trust me… there isn’t anything that man isn’t willing to do for you. ”

 

The weary angel wanted to cry. Instead she only shook her head, desperately trying to keep her emotions at bay, her head throbbing a bit too much from the strain of it all.

 

_“But that’s exactly what I’m afraid of…”_

 

_*****************************_

_“When were you gonna tell me?”_

_He rasped low and dangerous, his boots stomping against the concrete floors of her cell as he closed the distance between him and the quivering blonde._

_“Tell you what?” she softly breathed, cowering in her corner as she shivered violently, despite the damp, mugginess of the harsh, Georgian summer air. Trembling fingers reached for more sheets of blankets, pooling it against her chest so as to cover her state of distress away from his prying gaze. A vicious cough escaped her lungs, muted by ardent palms set on hiding away all the grimace of pain away from her face._

_“Don’t play dumb with me. I heard.”_

_He replied, cold and calculated as he yearned to reach for her, only to be afraid of the truth that he might find. His heart rammed brutally, his ribs and instrument of anguish and anxiety battling for dominance in his aching chest. The archer waited for her reply._

_“I—I honestly” she croaked, coughing raggedly once again. “H-have no idea what you’re talking about.”_

_It would be best if he didn’t get involved, not when their newly found relationship was only beginning to blossom, and her family was at their heels, searching for the slightest sign of what they suspected to be true. She didn’t want things to get messier, not when he’s made it very clear where she stood in his life._

_He would not have another second, tolerating her futile lies. Without giving a care on anyone elses reaction, he ripped her blankets away from her body swiftly with a violent pull, his lungs lurching as the air left its void while he found the proof of what he feared all along._

_“Y-you got it? You got the flu?”_

_He murmured, knowing exactly what her answer would be. He needed to hear it from her, needed her to say the words before the nightmare became true._

_“I do… I’m sorry…”_

_“For what,” he spat, anger building into a storm inside him at the newest twist of their cruel fates. “For not telling me at first, or for lettin’ me know that you’re gonna be leavin’ me before we even got the chance t’ start?”_

_“It’s not like I chose this Daryl… It just… happened.” She replied tearfully, trying to do her best to reign in her tears and keep strong in the face of their newest challenge. “And I’m not going to leave you… this isn’t going to be the thing that kills me….”_

_“So please… just go. I don’t want you to catch it too.” With weak arms, she pushed his persistent reach away, careful not to come too close in contact should he breathe in whatever virus it was that was ravaging their community by a storm. “I’ll be fine.. I promise… just wait and see…”_

_She watched him recoil from her, one step backwards, then another to her relief. Azure eyes never left hers however, it’s irises yearning to scream words that his tongue would never allow him to speak.  
“Wait… that’s what y’want me to do… wait?” he breathed, his lids aching, straining to fight back some unknown fluid that threatened to leak. “Forget that fact that y’lied to me… now y’ just want me to sit around and twiddle my thumbs while I wait for you to die?”_

_“There’s nothing else for you to do!” the angel replied, hoping that it would sink in to his stubborn mind that the situation was beyond his control. “What do you want to do? Go out on a blind run trying to find medicine we don’t know where to find?”_

_Medicine. That’s exactly what they needed._

_“I gotta go.” He huffed, his footsteps hurrying away after he had given her a kiss on the brows. He would save her lips for later… as a reward for keeping her alive. The archer only hoped that he would make it back in time. “I’ll be back, girl. Need you to hang on for me, aright?”_

_“Daryl! Where are you going?” The young blonde cried out, her heart racing inexplicably faster than what should be good for her health. “You’re gonna get yourself killed!”_

_He stopped on his tracks and returned to her, caressing her tearstained cheeks, only for the warmth of his palms to glide to the hollows of her neck, to the pendant upon her feeble heart. Tightly, he held it, until its metal had embedded itself deeply into the skin of his palm, drawing trickles of his blood. With a swift jerk, it’s leather snapped, and he tucked away the precious token in his pocket, the promise that he would always return._

_‘I swear I’m gonna save you… or I might as well die tryin.’ He whispered, gravel promises spiraling in her veins. Not daring to bid goodbye, he retreated, fighting every fiber of his soul if only to look back at all he bared to lose should he fail on his desperate quest._

_And when the clock struck midnight, the angel found herself alone, once again fighting for the little life left in her soul._

_***********************************_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the wait was tolerable for you guys. I had such a hard time finishing this chapter because I was just so eager to write the next one where more explosive things happen. ;) But i hope you appreciate the parallels i tried to make in here, as well as establishing more of their history Anyways, I promise you that the next one will be up in 3 days or less. I know... I promised that already before, but this time I intend to keep it. MARK MY WORDS. I hope you’re ready, because the only reason there wasn’t any action in this chapter was because I didn’t want to leave you all at a cliffhanger. There’s plenty other opportunities for that. lol
> 
>  Anyways. If you liked it, let me know. If you didn’t, let me know how I can improve. If this wasn't good enough, I can definitely promise you the next one is going to get better. Thank you so much for your patience guys. You ALL mean so much to me.
> 
>  


	59. Take It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new sheriff in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. This still counts as the third day right? I swear I tried to keep my word. This chapter is going to be a notch up the others, given the nature of the plot. I highly suggest that you read through the tags and make sure that none of them squick you or offend your sensibilities. I have also raised the rating to Explicit as I long should have… but since we’re beginning the path to Negan, I feel like I have to warn you that the future chapters would have darker tones. There will be some non/con interaction but I promise you nothing too far such as rape itself. Never like that. It’s just that given the antagonists’ nature and the plot itself, some uncomfortable situations may arise.
> 
> Also, not that I expect any of you to believe me, but I totally had this song picked out since three days ago as the chapter’s accompanying soundtrack. It was such a happy coincidence for me to watch the Season 7 trailer and realize that it had the same song as today’s post…. Seriously. I didn’t just rip this song from the trailer, I chose it on my own… *sigh* Enjoy the ride btw. As the song says…. So it begins.

 

# Take It All

_Through hell's gates_  
The ground shakes  
And valor wakes  
And so it begins  
  
Vengeance waits  
Fury reigns  
With all at stake  
And so it begins

_So it begins_  
  
Where worlds collide  
Blood divides  
When darkness falls  
Fate calls  
  
This winter breath  
Taste of death  
Where iron meets flesh  
We'll take it all  
We'll take it all

_We’ll take it all_

_So it begins_

_-Ruelle_

\----------------------------------------------

**_“There’s a new sheriff in town.”_ **

_Azure eyes hardened with a glassy stare, silently watching over her from afar as he pulled another lungful of smoke into his lungs. From afar, it seemed like the archer was only intent on taking a break from his long shift of perimeter watch, but the seraph knew differently._

_She could feel his presence, even without his vision in the periphery of her sight. The air was always heavier whenever he was around… a sugary smoke that only she could find so intoxicatingly addicting, filling her with a delicious electricity just from knowing that he was somewhere, nearby… keeping a watchful eye. She laughed easily at the leader’s sentiment, as she received the cherished hat and felt it settle like a crown atop her mane. Yet, all that filled her mind were thoughts of him, and how she felt a curious heat boring from steely eyes, travelling all throughout her skin, tracing her valleys and dips of her figure tantalizingly slow._

_Finally, she spotted him, leaning casually against the fence as embers lit crimson between his tightened lips, one foot up and pressed behind for support while another dug lazily into the fresh loam of the dew-dropped earth. Cerulean irises crashed with ice-blue azure, and she found herself jerking upwards and straightening herself, flustered at the sudden heat spreading between her cheeks and thighs so inappropriately with only one of his predatory glances._

_A half-smirk spread in his lips, amused at just how obviously affected she was of his vigil and how badly she was failing at trying to appear at ease at the presence of the young boy, the leader, and her father. If only they knew what that woman was capable of…. Of how she held more than the sole identity of a harmless ‘babysitter’ they have forced her to be… of how beneath those innocent smiles and wide-doe eyes was a creature, feral and ferocious, with a volatile fire lurking underneath her frail exterior, only waiting to be stoked and ignited…_

_“Uhmm… Daddy?” she breathed, forcing her head to turn away from his shadow as she cleared her throat. Her voice sounded off coming out of her lungs… thick and syrupy, already laced with love and want. Her father mistook it for a cold. “What is it, Bethy?” the old man answered, slightly concerned._

_“Can you take over watching, Judith for now? I’m not… I’m not feeling so well.” The blonde whispered, handing the infant gently to his welcoming arms as a slight sheen of sweat formed into her brows._

_“Alright. Are you feeling feverish, child?”  He replied, cooing at the baby as she settled in his loving arms._

_Nervously, she swiped the sweat off her skin, forming a sly smile as she kissed her father on the cheek and breathed out a reply. “Yea… somethin’ like that…” she blinked, ever so sweetly as she reached for the hat and returned it to Carl._

_“You can keep it...” the boy smiled. “I’m a farmer now. I need a farmer’s hat.” He reasoned._

_The leader’s eyes gleamed in secret pride, finding respite at the thought of his son’s affections finally returning as the two of them found a peaceful common ground. He would never understand what he ever did to make his son hero-worship him with such a passion, but he would spend every day of his life trying to deserve it._

_“See you later, Beth.” Rick grinned kindly, bidding her farewell. Without wasting another moment, the seraph turned back towards the cell blocks, donning the headwear once more, careful not to make her steps too eager as to raise any one’s suspicion. Step-by-dizzying-step, the angel made her way towards the building, passing the archer without meeting his gaze as sparks of electric current crackled in their skin, yet continuing on to the sanctuary of their walls without ever missing a beat._

_Seconds passed, then a minute and some more, her shadow fading into the isolated haven of their home. Patiently he waited, bidding his time as effervescent smoke pervaded his lungs. Finally, calloused fingers flicked ashes into the air as he receded from the dark, assured that no eyes were following the leather wings at his back as he traced her footsteps; a ravenous hunter intent on sinking teeth on his awaiting prey; a rabid wolf hungry for the cloying taste of innocent lamb._

_“Finally.” She whispered upon hearing the tell-tale shift of his curtains, her back facing his front. She was still wearing that damned hat, he noted, his glare narrowing cold at the sight of the offending crown. It was a good thing that he had locked the gates of his cell shut, bolting it sealed so that no one could dare interrupt. There would be no escaping him now._

_“Take it off.”_

_The archer hissed sinisterly, a command demanding utmost attention as he sneered upon the fabric, never hating an object so unreasonably with a burning contempt as the sheriff’s possession resting upon her head._

_The angel smiled teasing, eloquent in the dangerous dance they have become addicted to playing._

_“But… I thought it looks good on me…” she murmured, “Don’t you think so?”_

_He walked to her slowly, wrapping one arm possessively around her waist, her shoulders tight against his chest as he pressed his lips at the edge of her lips. The angel shivered at the roughness of his stubble, scraping deliciously at the blades of her jaws while deft fingers pulled on the elastic holding her golden halo together, setting each strand free as it cascaded down her spine._

_He kissed her as though he were starved for her. Like he’d been held away from her for an eternity, when it had been only a day since their bodies last crossed. Like he had finally been broken free, from the wearying shackles that burdened him in the moments when he couldn’t call her ‘mine’._

_“It does…” he replied, sandpaper in his mouth. “But everythin’ looks good on you.”_

_Hot kisses drifted, from her neck down to the porcelain expanse of her shoulders, her head tilting just the right way while he ravished her accelerating pulse with his fevered mouth. A strained mewl escaped her as his roughened jaw scraped against her sensitive skin, her teeth sinking on her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning when his lips traced her collarbones as his palms drifted upwards to her heaving chest._

_As her head leaned backwards in delight, the hat fell, crumpling into the dust by the heels of their boots._

_"Tsk.” The angel sighed, distracted yet not willing to stop him from ravaging her skin all the same. “Look at what you did…” Hopefully, Rick wouldn’t seek her out anytime soon so as not to witness the archer treating his son’s most prized possession with such disdain. But he didn’t care._

_As far as he was concerned, wearing the damned thing was equivalent to her wearing his treasured leather wings. The blonde may regard the gesture lightly, but he didn’t. Couldn’t._

_“Don’t care…."_

_The steel-eyed man, growled, possessively ripping her shirt by the collar so that he could leave his mark upon her unmarred skin, right above where her thundering heart roared wildly upon her ribs. She clutched onto his hair tighter, pulling him close as she muted her blissful moans._

_“Don’t like feelin’ like I gotta share what’s mine…”_

_“Why?” she chuckled, relishing his possessiveness and the roughness it unleashed along with it. “Wearin’ Rick’s hat doesn’t automatically mean I’m his.”_

_“Better not be…” he seethed, completely wary of the innocent gesture, yet the wolf in him couldn’t help but see it as a marking of territory. It didn’t matter though. “You know I’d kill ‘nyone who tried t’ take you away from me...”_

_She would have quivered at the gravity of his threat, fearing for any soul that would gain his jealous ire. But deep down, she knew that she had no cause to ever be afraid; not of him, and not for him._

_Because there would never be a day that would come when she would not be his._

_“You’ll never have to worry about that, Dixon.” The woman whispered, the tension between them shifting suddenly from that of ravenous carnality, to a poignant serenity of a prophetic vow._

_“It’s gonna take so much more than that to make me leave your side.”_

_\---------------------------------------------_

 

_“There ain’t no way I’m ever gonna be a dad so if a kid’s what ya want then ya might as well start tryin’ta find another man for you now!”_

That was what he said… Right?

Those were the words that came scorching out of his cursed mouth.

And now, all he can do is watch her carefully from afar and wonder if he had somehow pushed his beloved past beyond her limits for his wild and un-tempered heart.

 

How did everything spin so quickly out of control? One moment he was apologizing to her for his callousness of last night, the next, he was digging himself into a deeper hole? All that he knew was that in each of the rare times that fatherhood became at the forefront of his thoughts, his lungs would collapse from within his ribs and all that he would see was red.

 

_“Guess ya ain’t done fuckin’ with me, huh Pa?”_ the archer seethed, his voice inaudible to all but his own ears.

 

Daryl really thought that Beth understood… How many times have he spoken to her of his demons, of the scars that remain invisible yet utterly raw that his sorrows have etched in his soul? How many nights have they spent in each other’s arms frightened, all because he would awake with the horrors that are still all too real in his mind, and an unforgiving stinging along the welts of his skin that only her hallowed lips could balm and soothe?

 

Surely, the seraph would have realized by now, that he was not a man worthy of her child. Besides… the only love that he was capable of feeling was his mad, irrevocable, love for her. His heart had been too darkened to be filled by anything else.

 

Carefully he watched her, his eyes never daring to leave her face as he watched her pale and grimace, leaning on Rosita for support. They had been talking for a good while now, and while that gave him some comfort, a part of him wished that he would have been able to remain by her side instead of brooding in a corner like some sad dog; if only he managed to yank his foot out of his mouth before he had lashed out at her in a vicious rant. He could almost feel the aching of her heart, echoing and melding with the agony inside his as he watched a single tear escape her eye.

 

“Y’know you gotta apologize, right?” Abraham muttered, approaching him from behind. “Don’t matter if you think you’re right… you still gotta apologize.” He wrung out the towel he was holding, using the fabric to wipe away the grease and oil stains covering the entirety of both his arms as he closed the distance between him and the hunter’s silent stride.

 

While Daryl usually appreciated the veteran’s entertaining presence, his mood was too foul and heavy to tolerate his antics now. “Mmhhmm..” He grunted back at the warrior, giving him a cold shoulder in response, not really feeling up to divulging the woes of his newly-married life to his comrade without the aid of alcoholic libations to help him loosen his tongue. He had already shared too much last night, more than he should have ever been comfortable with.

 

The archer was not going to give the redhead any more entertainment than he already had. Besides, how can he apologize when he knew that what she truly wanted was for him to change his mind? It hasn’t. And he doubted it ever will.

 

“Suit yourself…” the redhead gruffed, retreating back to the truck with an ease. “What do I know, right? I’ve only been married for thirty years before the damn turn.”

 

_“But when I lost my wife… at least I could sleep at night knowin’ she didn’t leave me ‘cause she wanted to; but because she had no other fuckin’ choice.”_

 

Before Daryl could respond, Abraham whistled, high and piercing in the afternoon air, calling out to the two women to return. “Ladies! We’re good to go!” the soldier roared, beckoning his companions to jump back into the vehicle, this time seizing control of the driver’s wheel as he started the ignition of the truck.

 

Beth arrived first, followed by Rosita carefully assisting her from behind with a watchful stare. Observant as he always was, he noted the look of worry that the older woman wore on her face, and how his angel seemed to be straining to steady her gait, pressing upon her temples instinctively at the pressure that was slowly building in her aching skull. He reached for her without a thought, disregarding the fact that they had been fighting and placing her health in priority over his woes.

 

She swayed away from him wordlessly before their skins connected, sapphire eyes remaining pained and haunted by the hurtful, venomous words that had slithered out of his tongue. It hurt him, more than he thought it ever would, to feel the pang of her rejection cutting him to his core. Daryl always knew that the day would come when she would finally realize that all he had to offer her was not enough to deserve her touch. He just didn’t believe that it would come when he had been the least prepared for such angst.

 

“Beth, I---“

 

“You can ride shotgun. Rosita and I are staying at the back of the truck.” The angel blurted, cold and calculated with neither mirth nor anger in her tone, her eyes averting and refusing to meet his. It wasn’t so much as a banter as a profession… her simple words morphing in his mind into a monster of its own.

‘I don’t want to fight again.’ Was what the blonde was trying to say. But what the archer had heard on the other hand was ‘I can’t stand to be near you, so please go away.’

 

_‘All y’ needed to do was ask._ ’

Daryl knew that he had promised her those words before, and her wish would be his command. So who was he to protest her indignation, when he had been the one who had chased her the hell away? Today, it would be something casual such as sitting apart from each other…. A year from now, she’ll probably have left him to for somebody else willing to have a child. Because that’s what she wanted… didn’t she? And he simply couldn’t give her that.

He nodded at her, slowly, sadly, sullenly; stepping backwards to give her space and hope that she wouldn’t hear the sound of his battered, deflating heart. It tore at her chest to see him this defeated, her entire spirit anguished to see her beloved so morose, and for a moment, it was all that the pregnant blonde could do not to fling her arms hard around his neck and crash her lips to his. When it came to him, she would always be forgiving… but Daryl needed to know that he had hurt her… that the things he had said were vile and uncalled for… and that she deserved more.

 

She would not stand for his simple apologies any longer, not when there’s another precious life on the line. She needed him to listen… listen and heed her pleas… and give hope another chance.

 

But seeing him so saddened just made her so weak.

 

“I’m still not leaving you, Daryl…” she whispered, reading his mind and giving him the kindest smile she could offer as she grazed her fingers to his cheeks. “I haven’t forgiven you… but I promised you I will never leave.”

 

He had her blood on his veins to prove it. Along with the knife, the ring, the necklace, and the matching scars. ‘ _And his baby…. Don’t forget his baby,’_ the seraph humorously thought, but that was a joy that she would hide for a while.

 

“Wouldn’t know what I’d do if you did…” he wistfully sighed, his fingers curling to lightly trace the fading scar upon her pale, translucent cheeks. She looked like she was about to fade into the thin air, and Daryl cursed himself to know that he played a part in making her condition worse. He should have never been fighting with her… not when her health came and went in waves. He should have protected her, even if it was from himself.

 

_“Well.. let’s hope we never find out.”_ Beth whispered, indulging with an innocent touch of her lips to his. Her voice rang sharper than her sentiments would divulge but she paid it no heed. Instead, the blonde allowed her husband the pleasure of assisting her as she climbed up to steep truck to take her seat by Rosita’s side.

 

Knuckles rapped on the dashboard, signaling Abraham that all was ready to go. It felt uncanny, to have Beth sitting behind him, so near yet so far away from his reach. It should be his shoulder that she was leaning against, not Rosita’s, who so obviously look concerned for the weakening blonde. It should be his comforting words caressing her ears and his palms smoothing circles down her back. It should be his arms around her, easing her towards the window as she fought down another wave of nausea.

 

But because they found themselves at an impasse they could not breach, all that he had the power to do was watch over her, eagle eyes centered on the single, brightest spot of the universe… or at least her reflection, from the mirror up above his line of sight.

 

His companion chuckled, giving him a side eye as they made their way back to the highway, intent on finding another route back to their home. “Hope it was worth it Broody. Cause it looks like your pride just bought us two lonely tickets on a whole day ride back home.”

 

Daryl gave the redhead a brief apologetic glance. He wanted to tell him that pride had nothing to do with it… that his pride had long been gone and discarded, inconsequential to his heart and mind, especially when it concerned his treasured miracle. Take his damn pride. Take his soul along with it if that’s what it took to make this right.

 

“It ain’t the ride alone that I’m worried about.” The hunter breathed, low and full of loathe for himself.

It was whatever life that followed that he feared, should Beth ever choose to leave him for the one wish he could not grant. For all the pieces of themselves that fit so perfectly together, they finally found a jagged edge that could not match.

 

He didn’t know if he could ever smooth out his edges…. Didn’t know how to find a way to make it work.

All that he knew was that it hurt… hurt so much to be stuck in this exquisite misery, to want to give his beloved all that her heart desired, and being so powerless to do anything but disappoint. Truly, there was no greater burden than to need someone so desperately, no greater scorch than the searing flames of love.

 

 But then again… there were always worse fates for two destined souls to endure.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Cold.

 

All that she could feel was cold.

 

As the hours passed, shushed conversations drifted in companionable silence, her head weighing a hundred stones heavy as she leaned on Rosita for support. Was it the hunger that was taking over her? The acid in her stomach revolting as she nauseatingly heaved out all that she attempted to eat? Or was it her exhaustion, all the crying, the sleepless nights, the stress and the arguments that was causing her blood pressure to rise dangerously high, making her dizzy and causing her brain to ache?

 

God, she did not want to move. She was just so very tired.

 

The angel wanted to rest, to sleep, to dream… of soft brown hair and piercing blue eyes, of chubby cheeks and angelic laughter… of rough hands lifting an infant boy as she watched the two loves of her life settle in each other’s arms. She would stay in this faded fantasy forever if she could… would wallow in its Neverland if only there wasn’t a real life waiting for her, and another soul that depended on her to keep it safe.

 

_‘Something’s wrong.’_ Beth attempted to speak through hazy, half lidded eyes. Chapped lips murmured in her stead, her voice surprisingly rough and weak despite her earnest attempts. No one heard.

 

But her husband saw.

 

“Beth… y’ alright?” he gruffed with anxiety, reaching for her palms awkwardly, as he shifted to the side of his seat. She couldn’t reply… and when she attempted to shake her head, the weight of it overwhelmed her, causing her to loll to the side and away from Rosita’s arms.

 

“Oh shit!” the bronzen woman hissed, catching the blonde by her nape and settling her into her lap. “She’s… she’s….” she was at a loss for words, finding herself unsure whether she had the right to spill Beth’s secret and prioritize her health, or keep her trust that she had gained by staying true to her word. The woman stuttered, wide brown eyes shining startled to the archer who was ordering Abraham to stop the truck.

 

“No!” Rosita roared, finding her steel at the sensation of the vehicle slowing down. “We can’t stop now! We’re so close to home! What she needs is…” she stammered, sweat sheening over her brows. “….She needs……”

 

_FUCK!_ She had never been pregnant before. Never suffered a traumatic brain injury before. And most importantly, she had never studied medicine before. What the hell would she know about what Beth needed? She couldn’t even figure out what to do right now.

 

“….yl… I need… Daryl.” The seraph huffed, forcing her eyes to remain open as she reached for his offered hand. She pulled herself upwards only to be pulled down by gravity, and Rosita’s gentle palms. “Just lie down sweetie. You might fall and hit your head again.”

 

Of course Beth knew that her companion meant well, but she was halfway succumbed to her light-headed delirium and all that she wanted was to see his face. It was too soon but he needed to know.

There was no way she could do this alone.

 

 e would have gone to her side immediately, his heart drumming loud in fear as he watched his delicate miracle fight for consciousness once again. Whose bright idea was it again for them to sit apart? A string of profanities exploded off his sneering mouth, his glare burning Abraham and ordering him to stop so that he could switch seats and be with his stubborn, fragile, precious miracle of a wife. “STOP THE TRUCK! STOP THE FUCKING TRUCK!” he bellowed, unintimidated by the burly soldier as he yelled ferociously upon the veteran’s ears.

 

The vehicle halted, just like that. Like the redheaded warrior had already stepped on the brakes before the archer even opened his mouth. The truck lurched, the momentum of their speed causing each of them to lean forwards before a vicious whiplash caught them all by surprise.

 

The bowman huffed out a grimace of pain, his palm nestling at his nape while he hurriedly reached for the door to go to the back of the truck. All that he could hear was the strained breaths of his beloved, and all that he could see was the color leave her usually pink and luminescent skin.

 

The veteran on the other hand… saw an entirely different sight.

 

“What in the holy shit?” the warrior gruffed.

 

A broad arm pressed Daryl backwards, keeping him still as his features shifted to a wickedly sinister snarl. “What the fuck, man?” the hunter hissed, only for his collar to be grasped roughly in a bunch as Abraham forced him to look ahead, and finally see the _complication_ before them, exacting its toll.

 

Ice filled his veins and his hackles rose, his azure shifting to that of merciless, haunting grey as his vision tunneled towards the group of men, blocking the path towards home with at least a dozen motorcycles, each of them donning an automatic rifle pointed at their prey.

 

_“No.. No.. this isn’t happening. This isn’t happening. ”_ Rosita breathed, low and terrified for the blonde’s behalf. She clutched Beth tightly against her lap, attempting to shield her from the biker gang’s line of sight as panic simmered in her bones at the idea of being trapped. This was the last thing that they needed right now, an ambush waiting to ignite.

 

Abraham was going to protect her, and Daryl would protect Beth…

 

But who was going to protect their little child?

 

“Wh—what’s going on? What’s happening?” The blonde rogue whispered, sensing the tangible tension sizzling in the air. In an instinct to protect, the archer shushed her, replying with the calmest voice he could muster as he ordered Rosita to lower his bride to the floor.

 

“I’m gonna need you to stay quiet girl… can y’ do that for me?” the archer tenderly whispered, protecting her from prying eyes. “Keep your head down and wait till we get back.”

 

“Where are you going?” the angel worried, her strength too weak to even open her eyes. The truck floor was filthy… but it was warm, and comfortable. Maybe she could sleep through his entire absence, so she would not have to endure waiting for his return.

 

Daryl did not have time to reply. As his lips parted, another voice… a stranger’s rang menacingly in the air.

 

“Why don’t you come on out? Join us on the road?” the group’s leader called, leaning confidently against his prized motorcycle while his comrades showed solidarity with their army of guns. “If you wanna resist… or try something. It’s a choice I guess… But we will end your asses, split you right in two straight through the sinuses. So come up!”

 

They were outnumbered, one-to-three, and that was if Beth would be strong enough to fight, _which clearly she was not._

 

It didn’t matter. They have faced worse odds before.

 

“Stay…” Daryl murmured to his hidden wife, not daring to move his lips as the three of them moved their way out the truck. His every bone vibrated with anger, and fear colliding in a maelstrom that they would not be able to get out of this until it was too late. Beth on the other hand, whimpered in protestation, her skin clammy at the sinking sensation of being left alone while her beloved and her family fended for themselves. But she couldn’t see anything… couldn’t even raise her head. The seraph was left alone in the shadows.

 

“That’s great.” The stranger smiled. “Now step two: Hand over your weapons.”

 

Expert fingers instinctively reached for his crossbow, and in a second, all the guns raised were pointed to his chest. _Good. It was working. All their attention was on him now._  The hunter decided to challenge his foe, and ensure that his focus would remain away from the precious cargo he was protecting in his truck.

 

“Why should we?” Daryl rasped, his eyes never leaving the foreman’s unnerving glare while his periphery took count of how many men he would need to take down.

 

“Because they’re not yours.” The grey-haired biker simply answered, a matter-of-factly, delighting in their fear.

 

“What?” Abraham sneered

 

“You see… your weapons, your truck, your fuel in your truck, you got meds in your glove compartment, corn underneath your seat, change in the seats, hell the seats themselves, your floormats, your maps, your lil stash of emergency napkins in your console…” the leader sighed, ticking off each item with a finger as he watched the three survivors rile up with hate…

 

_“… that lil blonde missy you got hidin’ from behind…”_ He smiled, knowingly testing the waters to see whom would give the greatest reaction at the threat for the blonde. The archer growled ominously, a malevolent, thundering snarl vibrating from his lungs incarnating wrath itself. _Bingo._

“ _None of them are yours anymore…” he smiled,_ evil blue eyes directed straight to the crossbow wielding man. Daryl cocked his bow, a question forming in his lips with an answer he already knew from the storm ravaging in his gut. “Whose are they?” he leered, his fingers itching to pull the trigger and place a bolt in between the sonofabitch’s eyes.

 

“Come on… can we not play this game?” The intruder chuckled, his eyes darkening to a colder stare. “You all _know_. I mean… you always knew.” He held one rifle pointed to his brows, and another to the veteran’s.

 

_“Your property… now belongs to Negan.”_

And then cerulean eyes opened, irises gleaming clear and wide awake.

 

************************

_“I’m gonna give it back to him.”_

_She sighed, picking up the headwear as she finished re-buttoning up her blue cotton blouse._

_“ Might as well, right? Rick and Carl are not going to be playing farmers forever.”_

_He nodded his agreement, one hand lazily piled behind his head while the other lit up a cigarette in between his lips with the lighter at his thumb. The archer knew the truth in her logic, but deep down he had to admit that the only reason he wanted her to give the hat back was because he didn’t like her wearing any other man’s clothing, other than his. It was petty, sure… but he had never pretended to be anything but an adolescent when it came to his possessiveness._

_He was never raised to learn how to share._

_“As long as you ain’t wearing it, I really don’t give a fuck.”_

_He muttered, flicking the ash to the tray at his stand._

_“Wow… do you really hate it that much?” the angel giggled, placing the hat safely away from his reach upon the surface of a folding chair. “I thought it kinda made me look…. Tough.”_

_He scoffed amusedly at her remark. “Ya really need a hat to tell people that you’re tough?”_

_“Well… no…” she smiled. “But it would be nice if people didn’t look at me and automatically assume that I’m weak.”_

_“Don’t think anythin’ you fuckin wear is gonna be able to change that.” he huffed absent-mindedly, carefully observing the darkening of her stare. Perhaps he didn’t explain right, given how uncalculated his words always were. He never was good at this ‘shit’._

_“So I’m just gonna be stuck here forever, hiding behind walls while the rest of you do all the fighting and protectin’?” she whispered in disdain. She was raised to be a stronger woman than that. A warrior that does not cower. A soldier for the battles of love and war._

_“You got it all wrong, girl.” He said in a quiet voice, unwinding in his arms as he reached and drew loving circles in the arches of her palms. She sighed and sank to the mattress, taking her seat next to where his warmth could caress her side._

_“See… you’re lookin at it from the wrong point of view.” He breathed as his lips grazed on her knuckles, worshipping her for the lasting mirage of a miracle that she was. “And how am I supposed to be lookin’ at things?” the blonde challenged, one eyebrow raised at his tactical mind, noting the way that his eyes glimmered, the same way it always did when he was about to zone in on his hunted prey._

_“From the bad guy’s point of view.” He answered, nonchalant. “The weaker they think y’ are, the easier they think y’are to kill.”_

_“Well, how is that ever going to help me?” the seraph wondered, grimacing at his thoughts. “They’ll probably just try and kill me first.” Her lover replied, his eyes flickering with tenderness he had never known before. Softly he breathed to her, “They’ll try… but they won’t. Cause they don’t know what I know.”_

_What was it? What did he know to his knowledge that the rest of them failed to see? She’d really like to find out. A shoulder gently nudged him, breathing in a silent question as she leaned against his side. “What don’t they know?” she sighed, breathing in the air he breathed out._

_“What everyone should’ve known from the very start.” He replied, kissing her on the cheeks, then on her swollen lips, and on her neck as he dragged her languorously back to bed._

_“An angel like you’s more dangerous and deadly than any other gun.”_

_***********************************_

 

“Let’s get this show goin’ shall we?” the gray-haired leader clapped, eager to get the ball rolling on their mission. “You’re all gonna give me your weapons, and all your shit, and then my man here, is gonna take little princess over there.” He pointed to the gruff, ebony haired biker, maliciously smiling by his side.

 

“You ain’t takin’ her nowhere.” Daryl growled wild, azure eyes wolfishly narrowing as his bow nocked and pointed at the ambusher’s weaselly face. The intruders responded by unlatching the safety of their own guns, reminding him that he was powerless to retaliate should he choose to shed blood.

 

The leader sighed. “If you have to eat shit… best not to nibble.”

 

“ _Bite. Chew. Swallow. Repeat. It goes quicker.”_

Slowly, Rosita lowered her weapons to the ground, conceding with her hands up in the air with surrender, desperate on her own agenda. “Take it. Take everything.” She hissed, gaining the attention of the wicked, older man.

 

_“Take it all. Just please… don’t take her.”_

It was a desperate bargain she struck, all while her instincts roared at her to protect the little one. If they cooperated, then maybe all of them could get away unscathed. All that they needed was an opening, a moment of low defense.

 

The greying leader rolled his eyes at her in response. “Oh, again with the dramatics! I mean… it’s not like any of this is personal. We all got jobs to do right? But the girl… sadly…has to come with us.” Slowly, he picked up her gun from the floor and holstered it at his belt, followed by Abraham’s and finally stalking to the archer’s front, demanding his armaments.

 

“You must be Daryl.” The leader smiled. “We’ve heard soooo much about you.”

His head twisted to the side and whistled, an eerie melody poignantly ringing in the forest air. A second passed then another, until finally, another chilling whistle echoed in return.

 

_“Let go of me!”_ the angel cried out loud, her body being dragged by bundles of her frizzy, golden hair in the arms of another man, who had silently approached the truck from behind. There was a gun pointed at the edge of her temple, its metal pushing oh so slightly, but enough to seize her in pain. At the sight of Beth, pale and distraught, the hunter had lost his senses, distracted by the man holding her hostage as he shifted his aim to his head.

 

“GET YOU’RE FUCKIN’ HANDS OFF MY W ---- oof!”

 

The archer’s knees crumpled to the dusty soil, his body falling weak as the grey-haired man pummeled a ruthless fist up his gut. He choked on his breath, dropping his bow, the contents of his empty stomach hacking up as bile in the dust of loam.

 

“What did I say?” the man huffed, towering over his head as he knelt to the ground. “Not yours remember? _Negan’s.”_  His ankles swept the crossbow away from his reach, before the leader shifted backwards and brutally kicked Daryl up his jaws. “Bite. Chew. Swallow. Repeat.” He recanted, pleased at the sight of blood in the hunter’s mouth.

 

The livid protector spat crimson on the ground.

 

_“Beth is MINE. She’ll always be mine!”_ Daryl snarled attempting to tackle the man blindly to the ground. He was interrupted halfway his leap however, when Beth’s captor pistol whipped him back down.

 

“STOP IT!” Beth shrieked, shrill and terrified to see her beloved endure such pain. “STOP HURTING HIM!”

She was passed in the leader’s arms now, her delicate neck around his arms, ready to snap it and end her life should the archer choose to resist once again.

 

“I get the concern sweetheart, but we’ll be the ones makin’ demands.” He replied, his breath nauseatingly lingering upon her prickling, bluish skin. Her knees quaked feeble, almost sinking to the ground, if it weren’t for the attacker’s solid hold on her weight while she struggled against his grasp.

 

“I mean… do you know how long it took for us to track you down? The least you could do is cooperate.”

He smiled, nudging her closer as she pulled her face an inch-width’s apart from his putrefying breath. “Like I said, none of this is personal… but we were sent here to give a message.” He motioned to the man who had initially captured Beth.

 

“Dwight, make sure he’s looking.” The man ordered, pointing to Daryl as he pulled the blonde closer to his side. The archer resisted but with a rifle at his head he found no other choice. Painfully his jaws clenched tight, blackened irises lifting as the man named Dwight clutched his cheeks tightly and directed it to the sight of his frightened wife.

 

“Remember…” the man tsked, his head swaying with humor as he watched the seraph try to escape his arms to be by Daryl’s aid. “This is all strictly business… personally, I prefer our old routine. We usually just pop one of you right of the bat and it sends the message loud and clear. But you know… it’s not up to me.”

 

Slowly, sickeningly, the man pressed his lips against Beth’s, his vile tongue intruding on her slick mouth, making the seraph gasp in revulsion as every fiber of her being set ablaze with devastating anger and shame. She pushed him frantically, her nails digging flesh , clawing and drawing blood as she resisted, his malodorous breath choking her, blinding her, until all that she saw was red. She fought against him, again and again, in a cursed minute that lasted for an eternity as he assaulted her dizzy with the most loathing sensation of his prickle against her jaw. His slithering tongue tasted like decay and rot and dog… overwhelming her, twisting her stomach, until finally… her hands dropped flat sideways, her body stunned and petrified into stone. Yet, through all the nausea and dizziness… the blonde remembered something… a sobering glimmer of hope.

 

The rest of them watched in horror at the sight, Abraham and Rosita frozen in horror at the helplessness they felt while the biker man defiled her hallowed mouth. But it was Daryl--- Daryl whose lips have worshipped hers for a lifetime’s worth of pain— Daryl whose sole purpose was to live as a protector of the one angel sent to him from heaven on Earth— Daryl who had sworn time and time again that no one was ever going to touch, or hurt his wife ever again, who broke in a million pieces, the fragments of his existence breaking the illusion that he could always keep her safe. Ignoring the aching of his ribs, and the ringing on his head, he lunged forward, all of the strength in his constitution exploding to a fury he had never known before.

 

_“Rebecca sends her regards.”_

The man smiled, a bridge of repugnant spit forming between her lips and his while he tasted the lingering traces of honey on his tongue. She tasted sweeter than anticipated. He rewarded her with a sickening wink.

 

In a scream so loud all the birds startled, flying swiftly out the scarlet haze of skies, Daryl rose, his eyes hard and lifeless as he lunged at the man. “YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!”  the archer roared, only to be side swiped by Dwight who failed to counter his vicious tackle with one of his own.

 

In a battle for dominance, savage fists pounded the blonde man’s head into the ground, one heavy swing followed by another, not caring as bones cracked and teeth shattered to a pulp.  A spray of bullets flew in the air, each of them ringing warning for the archer to let go but Daryl didn’t heed it, his mouth awash with the taste of blood and seeking thirsty for more. Finally, it was the leader who pulled his pistol out, pointing at the fuming hunter’s brows point blank, causing him to stop in the air.

 

“Ding dong. Hell’s bells!” the biker sang… ignoring the croak of his companion as he gurgled with the foam of sanguine of his mouth. His weakness would be dealt with by Negan later.

 

“I told you, we’re just here to send a message. And here you are making it all sooo…. Personal.” He sighed, the seraph refusing to move as she stayed paralyzed in his sickening hold. His finger inched at the trigger, a second away from blowing his brain out the same way they had shot the absent vixen by the river’s wake. Just like the flame-haired woman had instructed before they left. “You do realize that Negan’s gonna do worse to her, right?”

 

“Looks like some people just never learn.” He sighed, a second away from his kill.

 

“Wait!” Beth exclaimed, finally speaking with an earnest cry. “Wait! You don’t have to do this.”

 

Slowly her gaze drifted, from the gun at her lover’s brows to his sad, mournful eyes. He never could protect her completely. No one could.  A slow, shivering breath escaped her lungs, her mind determined to ignore the creeping sensation crawling under her skin as the taste of this man’s horrid tongue lingered and seared its traces in her mouth.

 

“Let him go… Let all of them go. I’ll come with you.” She whispered with blank eyes, neither shade of blue nor grey, but the hollow chasms and abyss of black. Soft tears trickled down her cheeks, her voice feigning weakness and defeat as she her palms protectively shielded her stomach away from harm.

_“Just please… don’t hurt him.”_

_“BETH! DON’T!”_ Daryl roared, his entire body tremoring with fury and clouding the rest of his fear away. She silenced him with an icy stare.

The leader huffed in relief. “Well that’s great news princess. I knew you were reasonably people! I mean, I told you I gotta drive you back to your new home… Do you know awkward it is carpooling with someone you just made a widow? Ugh…”

 

“But I told you all not to try something… And then what does this redneck do?” he sneered, pressing the gun deep into Daryl’s brows. “So that’s that…” he sighed. “I don’t want you to get the wrong impression of me.”

 

Metal clicked and echoed, a poignant moment of traumatic terror hanging in the air. The archer refused to close his eyes, just as much as he refused to believe that this was his doom. He did not come this far, just to die today. He waited… for the gunfire…. Waited for the bullet he would dodge.

 

Yet it never came.

 

The leader faltered, chuckling at their fear. “I’m not gonna kill anyone!” he grinned, pointing his pistol in the air.

 

“Thank you…” The angel sighed tearfully, smiling appreciatively at the man and taking him by surprise as he flung a warm hug across his neck.

 

“ _But I am going to kill you.”_

 

A fearsome snarl ripped through her teeth, revealing the threads of red death that had been simmering in her eyes and veins all along. Her fangs sank into his neck, biting deep and  hard and vicious as his blood sprayed a mist of iron in her mouth and lungs. She didn’t care though…. The taste of his death still would not wash out of his repulsive flavor in her mouth. There was no shame, no reluctance or hesitation, no fear and no pain. All there was and always will be was her fury, her darkness, her wrath for all that dared take what was precious and dear in her life. Back then, there word to describe her might resemble that of “strong.” But now, she was just… “feral, an animal, a creature broken and remolded to avenge all that would do her wrong.”

 

It all happened so quickly, one moment all four of them were terrified for their lives the next it was the other group who was petrified at the monstrous sight. They had done many cruel and evil things… but they had never done anything with the likes of that. Never seen a monster, alive yet had teeth and fangs dripping with the fresh syrup of human blood.

 

One second was all they needed, and at the distraction, the archer took hold of the pistol swaying by the leader’s hands. Daryl rose from the ground, ignoring bruises and aching ribs. In perfect synchrony with his wife, he aimed the pistol, killing one of the men then another and another, a perfect team and duo of killing machines determined to never part.

 

He did not need ever worry though, for the fiery moon goddess never had any intention to leave. Instead she took his lessons to heart, using her weakness as a perfect illusion until the perfect moment to strike. While the leader still gasped in agony, clutching rivers of sanguine spurting out his throat in his long and torturous death, the rogue clutched him, using his back as a human shield from the blanket of bullets that were spraying her way. Beth bathed in his sticky blood and flesh, and reveled in it, despising his existence like she had never despised anyone in her entire life. How dare he take what wasn’t his? How dare he threaten to rip a father away from his unborn child?

 

 In a single swipe she grabbed the dead man’s automatic rifle, still attached to him by the belt. Before the attackers could blink, she had hit them, her fingers savagely dispatching a half dozen and more of men in a devastating rampage of gunfire, tearing their bodies into hole-infested, measly shreds. A blanket of shells flying covered the skies, a deafening roar of gunpowder igniting, propelling its merciless justice upon marrows and squelching flesh. One victim fell, then another and another, each of the offending minions bearing countless holes across their draining corpse, every single one of them writhing in excruciating agony as bubbles of their sanguine fizzled and foaming at their throats until their last panting breath.

 

Moments passed, quiet, fragile, profound. From behind her she could hear Daryl and her two other companions blanching aghast with shock or respect at the complete annihilation of the threat by the delicate blonde’s hands. Beth didn’t just kill them all… she _destroyed_ them all.

 

And here they thought that Abraham would be able to use his RPG in time.

 

A sigh of relief escaped the seraph, staring at her husband victoriously, in yet another triumphant battle. She basked in shades of scarlet light, her lethality evident at the vibrant stains of red that trickled from her stained lips to her neck, all the way down to the seams of her grey sweater. Crimson spatter covered her skin, a mask of gore hiding the beauty and kindness that lurked underneath. Truly, she was the uncontested regnant of the hunt.

 

He could almost forget that she was an angel, not when there was a devilish grin spread in her sunken cheeks, and tattered carcasses at her feet, the grey-haired man’s face barely recognizable after countless of bullets have pierced and shattered his skull. Instead, she looked human, very much like him… perfectly imperfect just the same, assenting within the grey area where good met evil in a battle of survival. He would love her all the same, forever, and be grateful that this battered soul remained his.

 

“I- I told you…” Beth stammered, her breath shaking as her eyes gleamed with pride. “I told you its gonna take more than that to make me leave your side.” A small smile formed into her lips, widening, filling with mirth at the promise she intended to keep.

 

Apparently, it would take all of heaven and hell to tear the two of them apart.

 

But then as soon as she spoke, something from inside her snapped; her strength leaving her just as quickly as it came. A metal hilt of a crossbow smashed against her head and her vision blurred, her heart faltered and her knees buckled. Candle fingers reached out for his arms as she fell to the ground, a pressure from atop her skull intensifying until all that she could see was his face contorted in terror desperately reaching for her weight. A bolt soared from behind her, barely missing her beloved’s chest. Rosita fell to her knees and tumbled down, dazed and gasping and a shadow ran away to the camouflage of the forest trees taking away the archer’s precious bow.

 

She wanted to rest, to sleep, to dream… of a young infant boy with cherub cheeks and azure, sparkling eyes.

 

  But all that she heard was a fallen woman’s dying wish.

 

_“Save Beth… Save… your baby.”_

And then instead of the deep, familiar shade red…. All that her heavy lids allowed her was the frightening oblivion of the darkest shade of black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t have much to say… other than I hope you liked it and that despite what that fucking comic-con trailer showed… OR DID NOT SHOW…. I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT BETH WAS THE PERSON THAT HAD THE GREATEST IMPACT IN DARYL’S LIFE AND NOT SCOTT GIMPLE, NOR KIRKMAN NOR ANYONE ELSE… CAN TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME.  
> 
> Ok… rant over. I’m sorry you had to put up with that. I truly hope you liked this chapter. BETHYL FOR LIFE.


	60. Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may be the one who's walkin' away... But you're the one who's leavin' me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you brace yourselves. There’s a reason this chapter took so long for me to finish… I seriously had the hardest time writing this because of just how personal this chapter is for me. I hope you do like it, even though it’s a bit dark. I promise I will never take that long to update ever again. It was just a particular challenge I had to overcome aside from my health.
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience and all the love you leave. I treasure each one of you and all the support you have given me. Thank you for sticking with this story for as long as you guys have, and tolerating the directions my muse takes. It is such an honor to write for a fandom as wonderful as you guys! Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

 

# Impossible

 _I remember years ago_  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love, I did

 _And you were strong and I was not_  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot, I did

 _And now_  
When all is done, there is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won, you can go ahead tell them

 _Tell them all I know now_  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

 _Tell them I was happy_  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be impossible,  
Impossible  


_Falling out of love is hard_  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know  
And thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know  
I know and now

 _When all is done, there is nothing to say_  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

 _Tell them all I know now_  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

 _Tell them I was happy_  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be impossible,  
Impossible  


_I remember years ago_  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

 _Tell them all I know now_  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

 _Tell them I was happy_  
And my heart is broken  
Oh what I hoped would be impossible

_-James Arthur_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

“I’M NOT FUCKIN’ LEAVING YOU!”

 

Through scalding tears, Abraham shook; both of his massive palms pressed firmly against the gaping slice upon Rosita’s neck. Not that it helped the situation, not when rivers of crimson remained spurting out in quick pulses from her jugular vein. The mist of iron sprayed all over his features, blurring his vision and curdling in his tongue but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that she would survive, and all four of them would make it back to home.

 

_She was all that he knew since the beginning of the end… How was he supposed to let her go?_

“You… have to…” Rosita coughed, caressing mournful cheeks and smearing her blood. She could feel the life drain out of her… and any minute now she would be gone. There was no way that she would allow herself to die in vain. “NOW!”

 

From around them the walkers advanced, filtering through the billowing trunks of the forests as they followed the source of the gunfire that had pierced the quiet of the woods. The racket had attracted the undead, and the monsters that followed the living were soon at their heels.

 

“GO!” the bronzen warrior sobbed, choking on the blood that was filling her mouth. _“LEAVE ME AND GO!”_ With all the strength in her bones she shoved the massive warrior, not managing to even move him an inch yet the gesture struck him intensely all the same. The fierce soldier recoiled back at her touch.

 

“We can save the both of you.” The hot-tempered man insisted, his stubborn mind unable to let go of the only warmth in left in his life. “It doesn’t have to be this way.” Blinded, he truly was: of horror, of shock, of complete and utter dread to once again live this forsaken life alone. He could not see how dire the situation was, could not see that another moment wasted would lead them all to their ghastly demise.

 

“Honey…we’ve had… our chance...” She softly croaked, shedding desperate tears. “It’s too… late...” In the midst of her demise, her heart was breaking, but her only dying wish would be for the innocent life to live in her stead. Just because she did not get her own happy ending did not mean other’s should have to suffer the same fate.  “Please, Abe…. the… baby…”

  
“DARYL!” Abraham called, his skin flaring up with the same shade as his hair while he dared not take his eyes away from his dying mate, trying with all his might to preserve the little blood she had left inside. “LET’S GO!”  Yet, there was no response that echoed back to his ears, only the loud snarling of walkers as they came closer and closer, surrounding their prey.

 

Finally, the archer appeared by his side, massive arms heaving his beloved’s dead weight upon each honed bicep. “I’m here!” Daryl growled back, kicking down one walker by its knees before stomping its face in the ground. “Grab her and go!” he instructed, refusing to leave another one of his family even though there was no more time to waste. This wouldn’t be the way they say goodbye…. This wouldn’t be the end.

 

Hurriedly, the hunter made his way towards the truck, dodging and weaving away from walkers’ claws while he shielded his angel inside his chest. He secured Beth hastily, laying her at the cushions of the truck, careful not the add pressure on her head which had a steady stream of blood gushing through her temple. His vision blurred and glitched, seams of another memory threatening to tear him away from the present into the horrific images of the past.

 

_Hospital… Flash of Metal… Gunshot… another gunshot…. Blood._

_So Much Blood…_

He would have succumbed to the flashback, and fallen on his knees paralyzed at the haunting recollection of his loss. But a single murmur, a single breath from her lips escaped and already he was grounded back to reality, where Beth remained alive… _and will stay that way if he had anything to do about it._

“You ain’t leavin’ me yet, girl. This isn’t it.” Daryl growled, pressing his lips desperately upon hers before rushing to the driver’s side of the truck and starting the ignition. The vehicle rumbled to a roar. He wanted to floor it, yearned to leave this forsaken road and never look back; his vision tunneling on his only intention which was to get back to Alexandria. But his other companions still remained outside, with Abraham having trouble carrying Rosita when both his hands were preoccupied with putting pressure on her nicked artery, and stopping it from spilling more blood.

 

“Stop… it… ” the dying woman sobbed. “You’re….wasting…. time.”

 

“ _DAMMIT WOMAN. JUST FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!”_ the soldier roared vehemently, refusing to let her go. “ _I CAN DO THIS!!! I’M GONNA GET YOU OUT OF HERE! YOU JUST WATCH!”_ There was no way he was gonna let her die; not in here… not like this….

 

_Please… Not like this._

 

“DARYL! HELP ME!” Abraham yelled, demanding the presence of his comrade to take over her neck so that he could carry her to the truck. He need not have to scream, for the archer had already been sprinting towards them, having spotted the issue from where he was. He would not let the veteran down… not when he’s constantly had his back and had saved Beth and him without a single regard for his life as well. It seemed that when emotions came to a seething boil, all logic flies out the window and the two men found themselves endangering their lives for the sake of the two women they loved most.

 

_Save Beth. Save the baby._

That was all that Rosita wanted. How many times did she have to say it? But these two refused to listen, refused to heed the truth in her words. She couldn’t have them wasting their time trying to save her from her imminent doom; not when there was a miracle, much larger than life to be protected and prioritized. And she knew they would never leave… not unless…

 

A pristine calm and clarity swept over her soul in her greatest moment of grief, and the brave woman knew what she had to do.

 

“I’m sorry, Abe…” she whispered, reaching for the weapon splayed on the ground, lying within her feeble reach.  “Goodbye.”

 

_*BANG*_

The punctuating sound of a single bullet rang loud, halting Daryl breathless in his steps. He was deafened, but he heard the ringing of gunpowder pounding in his mind.  And he knew what it meant.

 

She was gone. He was too late.

 

_Always too late._

 

Azure irises constricted, shadowed with grief at the hollowed sight of the usually gruff veteran falling back on his knees and howl at scorch of her spattered blood. She didn’t even allow him his own farewell…. She just ended her life and gave them no other choice.

 

“YOU STUBBORN B--- WHY!!!” The soldier cried, loud and ferocious as her body crumbled to the ground, with lifeless eyes still open and a half gaping mouth. Her temple still sizzled from the fresh sear of a bullet tunneling through her brain, the emblem of the final act of sacrifice that she would have the pleasure of committing in her otherwise forgotten life. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!”

 

_Because she wanted them to live._

Daryl would have allowed the man more time to mourn, give him an eternity to clutch the body of his beloved tight against his protesting heart and rock her back and forth until all his tears have dried. He understood. He understood because in this very moment… he just felt a small piece of himself die as well. But the undead were closing in on them, and if he wasted another minute, then all four of them would die instead of just one. His heart lurched at the sight of a walker, rotting arms outreached and about to rip the exposed arms of the grieving man.

 

“ABRAHAM!!! BEHIND Y—“ he yelled panicked, words cut short at the sight of the soldier explode with fury, twisting around to reach for the sole monster, grab him by the skull and smash it brutally by his side with only a single hand. The other hand refused to let go of his beloved’s gaping wound.

 

Abraham sobbed, refusing to allow Rosita’s body to become fodder for the dead. He wouldn’t even have the chance to bury her… do right by her one last time…

 

“Why did ya always gotta be a fuckin’ spitfire?” He whispered, chuckling to himself while more tears trickled down his heavy lids. “Guess that’s why I fell for ya right from the start.” He would never forget her… would never stop missing her light in his life… would never stop carrying a piece of her in the battered sieves of his heart.

 

With a final kiss on the lips, he released her neck, the last of her sanguine trickling through her skin as heavy palms forever closed the beautiful brown eyes that would no longer shine in this ever greying world. He took one final glance at her and his blue eyes darkened with the shade of yet another loss as the last of her color still lingered at her cheeks, and hoped that her beauty would forever be emblazoned in his vision for the many lonely days to come. And then, without wasting another more second, without allowing himself to compromise the safety of his other two companions, without feeling another shred of sadness in his soul, he lifted himself from the ground and dared never to look back on the carnage at their heels.

 

The truck accelerated to a blinding speed as the archer floored the gas pedal, adrenaline in his system coming to a scalding boil. He couldn’t think, couldn’t speak… couldn’t feel anything but the insistent pounding of his pulse aching against his ribs. All that he knew was that he needed to keep driving forward, away from it all, away to somewhere safe…

 

“I’m gonna make that asshole eat shit, when I find him.” The redhead growled as he looked over the seraph laying by his side. “Gonna make him’ regret every damn thing they did to Sunshine and Ros.”

 

Daryl’s focus sharpened at the mention of Beth, unconsciously laying at the seat behind him in the care of his companion. He couldn’t risk looking at her, not when the sight of blood on her temple threatened to trigger him back into a flashback which he did not have the time to afford. His throat tightened into a ball of anxiety, yearning to look back at her image through her reflection on the overhead mirror only to think better of it. “How is she? Is she bleedin’ bad?” the panicked hunter rasped, begging the soldier to check in on his wife. It was impossible from where he sat to tell if the blood bathing his angel was either her own or the walkers, or her unfortunate victim’s sanguine.

 

Setting modesty aside, the redhead surmised Beth’s body with massive palms, checking for any other injuries aside from the trickling stream from her head. There was none; her human shield proving more than efficient to protect her willowy figure during the heat of battle. “The bastard got a good hit on her head, but can’t see nothing else ‘side from that.” he grunted, almost relieved if it weren’t for the fact that the slightest tap on the seraph’s brain may very well be a fatal blow. That and….

 

“D’you think she’s really p—“

 

“ _Don’t.”_ Daryl breathed, interjecting the man’s sentence before it truly began. “ _Just don’t…. Not right now.”_ It was a desperate whisper that he forced to swallow down, begging the burly man not to put the sobering thought of Beth’s condition at the forefront of his mind. He heard what Rosita said. He just couldn’t bear to think of it right now. All that mattered at the moment was to find a place to hide and lay low; the rest would be dealt with later.

 

Unfortunately for him, Abraham wouldn’t back down so easily, deeming the information vital considering his beloved’s dying wish. “That what you two’ve been fightin’ about? ‘S that why she’s sick?” he huffed, unaffected by the bristling that followed his prying questions.

 

The bowman slammed an angry fist at the wheel, glaring at the soldier with the iciest stare at his reflection while he accelerated the vehicle even more. “Look man! I have no fuckin’ clue, aright!!”

 

“BULLSHIT!” the ill-tempered man bellowed in reply, lashing out to the only soul who was there to take his abuse. He couldn’t help but put the blame on someone for his loss, not when the memory of it was still so fresh in his mind. It was simply in his nature to throw hate just so that he could receive hate in return. Hatred felt so much better than pain. “IF YOU DIDN’T KNOW… IT’S CAUSE YOU DIDN’T WANT TO! ” he vehemently spat.

 

Of course it was his fault. He knew that already.

 

She tried to tell him, didn’t she? But he had been too preoccupied to even listen, nor even pay attention to all the symptoms that she showed. All the nausea, the exhaustion, the dizzy spells and moments of fading health…. It all pointed to one thing… Didn’t it?

 

“Yea…” Abraham huffed wearily as he noted the lack of his companion’s reply. “That’s what I thought…”

 

Icy-grey eyes concentrated on the road ahead searching for any signs of structures that could be used as some sort of shelter for the time. Abraham could hate him as much as he wanted. He deserved it. But none of that would make any sort of difference in his heart if he couldn’t save Beth from her predicament. She was all that mattered now.

 

“Beth can’t be pregnant…” he whispered, admitting the only fact that he knew.

 

His heart constricted at the thought. He had never wanted a family, never once considered that he might ever be fit enough to be a father to anyone. Chalk it up to his harsh and tempestuous upbringing, Daryl could not possess the will to fathom a future in which he would raise any family of his own. It had been a momentous victory for himself already, to allow himself to fall in love. Any other miracle greater than that was simply too much of a burden for a demon such as him to bear.

 

The archer would not even consider it… the thought too absurd and frightening for his heart and mind to comprehend. He pushed the paralyzing prospect of fatherhood down back to his subconscious and the meaning it entailed. Because aside from the irrevocable fact that he was nowhere near fit to be a man worthy of raising Beth’s child, he knew that this ordeal may very well cost his angel her life.

 

_“She… just… can’t be.”_

 

The truck drifted, slowing down noticeably yet not coming to a complete halt. It was pure angst and terror that roiled over his soul, and the archer found himself unable to go on further as he struggled to steady his heaving breath.

 

The soldier patted him at the back, his kindness returning at the sight of such a broken man, suffering even more than he was though he had lost his only partner. He remembered feeling like that once… when he was about to lose his wife. It was an anguished sensation in his soul that he had forced himself to forget through the years; an exquisite sorrow that he avoided and would not wish upon any of his foes. Abraham certainly did not wish it on such a heavy-burdened friend.

 

“Hey... I was just lettin’ off steam.” The redhead murmured apologetically, awkwardly consoling the vacant man. “You never know… Maybe she’s not….  ”

 

The archer nodded, recomposing himself at his companion’s steadying words.  He had to believe that—

had to force himself to see that this had all been a simple misunderstanding from the start. The alternative would simply be too merciless for the universe to inflict, and he feared of the man that he may become should he have to fight fate and its cruel whims itself.

 

So Daryl kept on driving forward… searching… seeking for any place to lay low. Though he was quaking at the core, the archer forced himself to keep on going, holding on to the miniscule hope that his deceased comrade had been mistaken all along. But he didn’t speak…. Didn’t answer to the little consolation that the veteran could offer him. He didn’t need to; the silence between them had already told them all that they needed to know….

 

Because deep down, the two blood-bathed men knew that they were fooling nobody…. but themselves.

_\-------------------------------------_

_”Did you hear?”_

_His heart jumped at his throat as he released a surprised yelp, the bolt he was sharpening cutting his thumb at the sound of an unexpected intruder entering the privacy of his tent. She was getting lighter on her feet, so it seems._

_“Dammit, girl!” he whispered angrily as he licked the blood off his thumb. “Thought I told ya to stop doin that!” His heart thrummed as a waft of honeysuckle lingered in the air and his pulse quickened, though that could only be because he feared what the others would think should they find the stubborn farm girl here. The archer gave her his most intimidating scowl, hoping it would be enough to shoo her away back to home._

_The blonde paid him no heed._

_“Well everyone’s asleep and I thought we could hang out.” She replied nonchalantly, walking around the small area that he had marked as his territory as she noted the systematic chaos of his possessions._

_There was a bucket half-filled with peaches lying next to his sleeping bag, and the seraph helped herself to a bite of a fruit…  His eyes narrowed at the sight of her sinking to his “bed”… her lips dripping with syrup as it dribbled down her chin. This blonde was going to be the death of him._

_“Midnight ain’t no time for you to be hangin’ out.” The hunter grunted, averting his stare as he returned to sharpening his bolts. “You best head on back ‘fore anyone notices you’re gone.” The last thing he wanted was for the old man… or worse… Shane… to be finding them together and accusing him for being a lecherous scum. And so he made sure to keep his distance from her, away from her prying gaze that somehow always made him feel uneasy… or jittery… or whatever the hell it was._

_He didn’t like feeling like he did whenever she was around. That was all that he knew for sure._

_“No one’s gonna notice… believe me.”_

_The farm girl wistfully sighed, admiring the blade she had found lying underneath his pillow, and the intricate engravings upon its ivory hilt. ‘Of course he would be the type to keep a weapon nearby even in his sleep’, she thought.  She twirled the blade gracefully with her fingers as its metal glinted in the air._

_“You’re not the only ghost in here, Daryl…” she whispered with blank eyes. “ You may think that you are… but you’re not.”_

_The bowman reclusive man couldn’t help but notice the hollow quality of her breath, and he found himself staring at her… cerulean irises hazing into a mist of gray as she glided her thumb across the sharp edge of his hunting blade. A sinking feeling overcame him, and for the first time since he had met this beguiling angel… a part of him realized that maybe... he might not be the only soul in this farm that had been trying to fly with broken wings. There was a gravity from within this translucent woman that pulled to him relentlessly, and before the stoic archer knew what he was doing, he had gradually crossed the distance between the two of them just so that he could be by her side._

_It was a mistake however, for as soon as he was within reach, she had taken it as an invitation to lean against him, with her head seeking support from his broad shoulders. He tensed at her touch._

_“What did ya wanna talk ‘bout ‘nyway?” he roughly breathed as he cleared his throat, taking his blade away from her palms and setting it aside forgotten at the corner of his tent._

_“Or did ya just come’re to eat an’ steal my shit?” he teased._

_She laughed easily at his side… nuzzling further as she took a deeper breath. The girl always seemed to do that when he was nearby… and a part of him wondered if it was to clear her lungs of the offending scent of smoke at his skin. It didn’t matter. It’s not like he cared about what she thought of him anyway._

_“No… I just… couldn’t sleep.” The blonde chuckled after regaining her air. “Wanted to ask you if you heard the news…”_

_“Maggie said that Lori’s pregnant.”_

_“Mmhmm. I got th’ memo.” The archer nodded. He groaned heavily at the thought, rubbing the annoyance out of his eyes. Of course he heard about it from Glenn. He just didn’t think that he was actually telling the truth, trusting that the woman hadn’t been that stupid enough not to wrap it up if she was going to be sleeping with two different men. But if the news had traveled all the way to the Greene family then the pizza guy must have been right._

_The black-haired lady is doomed._

_“How did you know?” he wondered, muttering low out of curiosity. They both knew that she wasn’t no gossip, and like she said— he wasn’t the only ghost in this farm— and so something drastic must have happened for even her to find out._

_“Well… it’s kind of hard to miss if your big sister keeps on throwing a tantrum inside your house, just yellin’ ‘Lori tried to kill her baby,’ don’t you think?” she replied, her eyes drifting to the camp from a distance away to where the pregnant woman was fast asleep._

_“She said that?” The archer gruffed, surprised at all the commotion that he had missed in the few hours he had spent searching for Sophia. Thank goodness for it too… There was nothing that he despised more than soap operatic drama with which the raven-haired woman just seemed to ooze of._

_And they wondered why he placed his camp so far away from their mess._

_“Mmmhmmm.” She nodded in such a familiar way. “Said somethin’ bout almost her and Glenn getting killed for abortion pills too.”_

_So that’s what happened. He had been wondering why the Asian had been acting so strange all day._

_Even he would be offended if Lori had sent him on a fool’s errand, just so he could retrieve poison that would kill an innocent soul. Even he wouldn’t want that kind of blood in his hands. And he was beast with a monster’s heart._

_“I can’t say I blame her for trying…”_

_Heavy lids blinked rapidly, stunned at the words escaping from such gentle lips. Of all the people he had expected to be lenient on the woman, this farm girl would be the last on his mind. How could she possibly validate the woman’s selfish motivations when he had known this blonde to have the kindest of hearts? He scoffed at her. “What?”_

_“Ya tellin’ me ‘s alright by you if she gives up the kid?” he wondered incredulously._

_Even he had never wanted to become a father… but he’d like to believe that he would never go that far._

_“No. I just mean that…” she sighed, at a loss for the right words. “ I mean… I can see WHY she might try.”_

_It wasn’t her fault that she could empathize with everyone, her spirit somehow able to see the situation from the bearer’s own eyes and not her own. Her father said that it would be her greatest gift once, and she believed him, for it gave her the ability to see the world in shades of grey, and the wisdom of knowing that a villain may just be a hero from the other side of the line._

_He waited for her to continue._

_He wanted to listen to her words._

_She wasn’t a ghost in this tent._

_He made her feel real._

_She continued._

_“The way things are now… there’s no way that a baby would ever survive. Even Lori may not make it… and she knows that. Maybe she wasn’t trying to be selfish at all. Maybe she was thinking about saving her baby from a lot of pain.” The silver-lit girl whispered, shedding light to his dark. When she put it that way, the hunter found it hard to argue why Lori would think that what she was doing was for the best. It would save them a lot of trouble and heartache in the end._

_“Yea.. you’re probably right.” He grunted, offering her another peach as he bit on one of his own. “There ain’t no room for kids in this world no more ‘nyways...”_

_“She didn’t do it… you know.” The farm girl replied, gratefully accepting the fruit. “She changed her mind.” The two of them breathed easily at the news, though the fact didn’t settle quite right in their chests. Cerulean eyes darkened and collided with azure, an in an instant, the duo understood why…._

_Grimacing lips parted and breathed._

_“I just hope that the day won’t come when we’re all gonna wish that she had.”_

_\----------------------------------------------_

He watched her. He watched her carefully, laying by the dusty bed, intent on ensuring that the bandages he had wrapped around her head showed no further signs of bleeding. Careful not to disturb the silence upon the room in which the seraph laid unconscious, Daryl steadfastly looked after his miracle, giving her what little medicine they had managed to salvage and hydrating her when her mouth seemed too dry. He hoped that they would have been able to find more supplies in this battered old shack they had found along the way, but it looks like whatever meager provisions this home used to store had all been ransacked away ages ago. It didn’t matter however… the color was returning to her skin and they found shelter for the night. It wasn’t enough… but it would simply have to do.

 

It was purely instinct that kept him going, up until this point… but when the adrenaline had finally dissipated from his system, his bravery went along with it, and now, only mortal fear and terror was all that was left in his veins. Because no matter how hard he tried to push the terrifying thought down, a large part of him dreaded the inescapable belief that Rosita would never sacrifice herself so drastically for an idea that wasn’t true. And it would explain a whole lot of why Beth had been getting frailer by the day.

 

Fearfully, Daryl moved a trembling palm over the expanse of his wife’s stomach, searching for any discernable sign of his greatest fear coming to life. When he found no noticeable difference in her figure, he almost felt a wave of relief crash over him only to come to a sobering realization that it simply might just be too soon for her to begin to show. But when he added up her constant nausea and dizziness with all the arguments they’ve recently had, the logical side of his mind knew that there was only one inevitable conclusion to be had…

 

The archer’s heart stopped beating, if only for a moment.

 

“D…Daryl….?”

 

Cerulean eyes fluttered open slowly, searching for the only person that instantly came to her lips. Beth was amazed at the distinct lack of pain in her head that usually welcomed her whenever she awoke from such deep slumber, though every bone in her body still ached with the slightest move. She was surprised to see her body, mottled in the auburn stain of clotted blood, only to remember the events that had transpired right before she succumbed to the dark.

 

“Whe... where are w—?” The angel croaked, only to gag when the nauseating taste of iron overwhelmed her tongue. The bitter taste of blood revolted her, and she began to choke on her words as she struggled to breath.

 

At the sight of his angel straining, the hunter rose to his feet, rushing to find the bottle of water in her pack to offer her relief. “Hold on, Beth.. I got you… I got you!” he urgently hissed, frustrated when he couldn’t find the bottle quick enough because of the size of her bag. The seraph heaved deeper with panicked eyes, clutching her lips in revulsion. There was no way that she could contain it any longer, and so, the frantic blonde grabbed for the vase within her reach and surrendered to the wave of vomit that came roiling out her throat.

 

Not wanting to waste a moment more, Daryl decided to dump all of the bags contents on the floor instead. Finally, he found it; the half-filled beverage revealing itself as it came rolling down the grey carpet. But as he bent over and extended his arms to retrieve the water, his eyes drifted to another item by its side. The air left his battered lungs at the sight.

 

“Wh-what happened? Where’s Abraham and Rosita?” Beth meekly whispered, setting aside the vase away from their sight while she took small gulps of the bottled water that her stoic guardian offered her. The liquid immediately relieved her, easing her fraying nerves and she moaned at the respite, savoring each droplet to its very last until not only had the angel washed the taste of copper and iron away from her tongue, but had received the hydration she so desperately needed as well. Her body felt better than expected… better than she believe she deserved.

 

The delicate blonde waited for an answer, batting soft lashes and searching for the eyes that salved her soul… But seconds passed, followed by another… stretching into a minute or two… and Beth found neither reply nor emotion from Daryl’s features, standing like stone away from her arms. He couldn’t look at her, not when his eyes are now fixated in the half-splintered stick within his palms… and the faint but unmistakable symbol which it bore.

 

“Hey…” she softly breathed, brows deeply furrowed with confusion as to why her lover was acting so distraught, so distant. “Daryl… what’s wrong?”

 

He would’ve heard her voice if it weren’t for the deafening roar of his heart, and the sizzling heat of terror coiling up in his very core. But as the hunter was forced to face the reality upon which his entire world came crumbling down, it was all he could do not to fall apart at his seams.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me…”

 

The undercurrent of grief was apparent in his rasp, his teeth gritted painfully as his words spilt icily from his tongue. Weary footsteps deliberately closed the distance between her bedside and himself, the measly item clutched tight in his palms searing its mark on his calloused skin.

 

“T-tell you?… Tell you what?” Beth replied, slightly taken aback. The seraph couldn’t help but grimace at his query, uncertain as to what her beloved was getting so worked up about— though a part of her dreaded that her secret had been revealed. As far as she remembered, she had been entirely careful; going as far as to ferally annihilating that group of Saviors just so that she could protect herself and her love. But then as soon as she reigned victorious… everything had turned into black.

 

The archer remained silent, revelation upon revelation colliding in his heart and mind, wreaking absolute chaos in his ravaging soul.  He searched his angel’s furtive, sapphire gaze… seeking for the truth which his beloved so desperately tried to hide.

 

“Y- you’re starting to scare me, Daryl…” Beth squeaked, her voice a few octaves higher than her usual dulcet tone. “What are you talking about?”

 

He reached for both her palms with heavy disdain, not daring to speak another word until he had released the evidence of her predicament within her grasp. The blonde already knew what it was before she had even looked at it, the familiar weight and sensation of plastic causing her heart to sink to the floor. Her pale lips parted in a fearful gasp, her doe eyes widening with shock and exposing her deepest secrets without a single word. As slender knuckles whitened, clenching the pregnancy test away from sight, her heavy lids welled up in tears of distress, now that all has been revealed.

 

“This… does this mean… what I think it means?” the bowman murmured low and shaky, hoping that he wouldn’t have to ask again. It was hard enough already, just trying to keep himself together. He didn’t think he would be able to control his emotions should she feign innocence once more.

 

“It...” Beth whispered meekly, averting her eyes to her lap. A single tear rolled through her crimson stained cheek, making a pathway of translucent skin it its midst as it glided down her neck. It pained her to say it break the news to him under such dire circumstances, having hoped that she would have had more time to prepare her spouse. But now that there was no escaping, the archer might as well hear the truth from her own trembling lips. “It does…”

 

“ _Daryl_ … _I’m pregnant.”_

Nothing had prepared her for the sudden torrent of tears that overwhelmed her, her relief of finally sharing the verity of her health to her beloved, crashing with the sorrow of what it entailed. It felt so good to finally say it to him though she hadn’t kept the secret long. Yet at the very same time, it hurt tremendously to know that this fact may very well be the thing that breaks their so-very-new and fragile marriage apart.

 

He didn’t want to be a father. He had made that very clear.

 

But all wasn’t as simple as it seemed, for at the sound of her confession, the archer’s senses instantly grew sharper than it had ever been. At the sight of his miracle weeping, overcame with quaking grief, Daryl found the strength in his arms to reach out for her and hold her tight in his most earnest embrace.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…” Beth sobbed against his chest, flaxen silk matted with blood clinging to her face which he tenderly swept away. “I wasn’t thinkin’… It all happened so fast and I was just... so scared.”

 

“Course you were…” Daryl whispered rejecting the apology he didn’t deserve. It agonized him to his core to see her this distraught when all he could do was console her with mere touch. It was no wonder that she had been so strained lately. And all this time, the hunter had been blissfully living in his own ignorance while his angel had been stuck with a heavy burden of her own.  “This is on me… I should’ve known you better…  I should’ve known…”

 

The signs had all been there, yet he was the one who had failed to read them all. If a part of him ever suspected, the thought never lingered long enough for him to consider, not when all that had been in his mind was keeping her safe. Not that he managed to do that. In the end, he proved himself to once again be nothing but a failure… as her husband, as her partner, as her guardian and protector.

 

And apparently… He couldn’t even protect her from himself. But maybe he could find a way to make this right.

 

“Don’t worry Beth… We’re gonna figure this out.” The archer uttered rough, blue eyes glimmering with steel as he pressed his lips upon her brows. There was no way that he was letting her go through this ordeal alone. He knew better now. He knew exactly what he had to do.

 

 “I’m gonna take care of you, I promise.”

 

The seraph sighed at the comfort her guardian bestowed on her, inhaling his steadying musk of petrichor and smoke as she cried in his embrace. Clearly, she had been mistaken in her uncertainties of where his principles stood, because while she had expected her hot-tempered partner to recoil in absolute denial, he had instead surprised her with a strong resolve to do right by her side. “Really?” she whimpered softly, slender arms wrapping desperately around his neck. “You’re not gonna walk away?”

 

“Fuck no.” Daryl answered with conviction, unable to decide between tightening his grip around her delicate body or letting go of her hold from fear that she might just crumble to dust. Why on earth would he ever leave her when she was that he lived for? The very thought alone was enough for him to crush her, just so that he might never have to release her hold.  “Where th’ hell would you even get that from?”

 

“You already know I can’t let you go…”

 

Beth smiled at his reply, for the first time in forty-eight hours feeling utter joy and mirth. She shook with gentle laughter at her foolishness, for allowing herself to believe that her devoted soulmate would revolt at their predicament, for he had taken the revelation far better than she ever expected, with such warm and welcoming arms.

 

“Good.” She sighed, sinking deeper into his embrace… her tears finally halting and making way for complete bliss. “I don’t ever want you to.”

 

 _“Never.”_ The archer whispered, vowing it with all the fire burning inside his soul; raw and violent like stars. He would pave a future for themselves with his bare fingers if he had to, and lay it brick by brick at her feet. Some people may call it madness, but it was the only thing he knew as love… and for his only love; he would burn his soul to hell to keep her sound.

 

Beth whimpered, sinking deeper into his billowing arms. Maybe this could work. Maybe… everything will be alright after-all. Maybe she would survive this war and this pregnancy and be able to raise a family of their own. With Daryl by her side… nothing seemed to be impossible if she could only dare to hope.

But then his lips parted, and with his breath he scalded her heart,

_“One way or another… I’m gonna save you from that thing...”_

And all her hopes and dreams shattered into prismatic dust.

 

\--------------------------------

 

“ _I’m bored… Can’t we play a game while we walk?”_

_She smiled at him sweetly as she took another bite of her peach, causing welcomed stirrings to come flickering in his gut. He guessed he should have gotten used to this fluttering after knowing that the seraph felt the same in her heart… but no matter how many times he has born witness to the sight of her lips parting for him, or how many times he has held her in his arms…no matter how many times their bodies have intertwined; the same exhilarating electricity still always managed to catch him off-guard. He cleared his throat and stared straight ahead, not daring to pause on his steps lest they become distracted from their search once again._

_“As long as we keep movin’ forward… I’ll play whatever game ya want.” He answered, making his way deeper into the woods in search for some sustenance and shelter for the night. The bounty of fruits they had found would not be enough for long… and if they weren’t going to eat for long then they might at least be behind walls. A part of him knows that they should have never burnt down that shack, but considering how the night had progressed, he found himself not feeling a single ounce of regret._

_“Great!” the blonde grinned, speeding up her steps to match along with his purposeful strides. “Let’s do… ‘Would You Rather.’ “_

_He smirked at her choice of entertainment, knowing fully well how disastrous it had been that last time they played that game. It was almost as bad as when they had played, ‘I Never’ though thankfully, they did not have any moonshine in stow at that time. He feared that they might have burnt the prison down after, if that would have been the case._

_“Ya sure about that? Ya almost killed me, last time we did that.” he huffed, pushing off shrubbery to the side to make way for his beloved blonde._

_“Don’t forget the other time too… when I chucked that vase and almost hit your head.” The seraph laughed, recollecting those moments so vividly and preciously safekeeping them in her heart. How little the two of them knew back then… how naïve they both have been._

_The archer raised a brow at her. “Exactly. Still feelin’ like riskin’ another fight?”_

_“Well… third time’s the charm and all that.” his miracle sighed as she pecked him on his lips._

_“Don’t worry… I’ll take it easy on you this time.” She teased. “But if you tell me you’d rather eat my Nelly than possums again… then we’re done.”_

_“Deal.” He laughed at her. A true, honest to goodness laugh._

_The rumbling sounded strange coming from his lungs but he found himself not caring, decidedly allowing the happiness that she gave him to settle in his heart. No one would ever make him feel as alive as her… for even in the cold dead barren wasteland of death in which they trekked in their lonesome, only she would be able to fill him with such radiant light._

_”Okay. Let’s see….” The seraph hummed, delighting in his laughter but choosing not to point it out should she spook him back into his broody demeanor. She would simply add that memory into her troves, and look back at it in the silent still of the night to comfort her in the dark._

_“Would you rather… have an endless supply of arrows or an infinite amount of food?”_

_“Can I share them?” he huffed, taking each of her questions with more weight than he should. The first thought in his mind of course was for the well-being of his group, should they ever find them again. She rolled her eyes at his profound reflection, when this only was supposed to be a lighthearted game to take their mind off their boredom._

_“No. It’s all just for you.” The blonde replied._

_That made it easier for him to decide. “Arrows.” He grunted without a doubt. “No point in bein’ full if ya’ll are starvin’… Plus protectin’ and feedin’ everyone’s gonna be a helluvalot easier if I don’t gotta carve out every damn bolt.”_

_“Of course.” She giggled, not surprised at his selfless intentions, even in the hypothetical situations she posed. “Always with the protectin’” the angel sighed with her endearing southern drawl as she rewarded him with a peck on the cheeks. “It’s your turn.”_

_The archer chewed on his cheeks, saying the first thing that came to mind. He scratched his head in hesitation, . “Uhhh… Aright.”_

_“If you could go back in time… would ya rather go back when we met at the farm or go back to when we got together at the prison?”_

_She halted in her steps._

_Fuck. He had pushed too far. Why did he always manage to fuck up every easy interaction between them? They were doing this to take their mind off their troubles… and what does he do? He brings up the past and all that they’ve lost._

_“Beth… forget about it.” The hunter stuttered, his palms caressing her shoulders down to her arms. “Forget I even asked.”_

_Pink lips trembled and parted, unperturbed by her disdain. “Farm…” she softly breathed, blue eyes unblinking. His heart sank for some reason at her reply, though he didn’t know why… and his eyes grew dark. Her thumb glided across his cheek, sensing his defeat. “Only because the rest of OUR family is with us there…”_

_“Besides… I’d love a chance to fall in love with you all over again.”_

_He nodded to her in understanding as his heart swelled a thousand-fold in his chest. This time, it was him that rewarded her with a quick kiss on the side of her lips before they resumed their trek once again._

_The archer decided to offer a gesture of apology for his wife._

_“Ask me anythin’ this time… Make it hard.”_

_He sighed, giving her free reign to torment him as he had tormented her. In a world where law no longer prevailed, receding back to the philosophy of an-eye-for-an-eye seemed about apt. The blonde giggled at his proposal._

_“I don’t know…. I’m not sure you’re ready for my hardest question yet.”_

_“Go for it.” The steely-eyed man replied, determined not to lose his temper no matter how prodding and provoking this question might be. He deserved a taste of his own medicine once in a while, and if this was working in putting a smile back in her face, then he would gladly succumb to it, no matter how uncomfortable he might get. “Give it your best shot.”_

_A toothy grin spread on her cheeks, already knowing just what to ask to tear him at his core. He would be debating this for hours, of that she was sure… because she had just come up with the most difficult hypothetical decision for her beloved husband to make._

_“Fine.” She breathed, her eyes narrowing as a challenge to see just how much of a struggle this choice would be for him. “Just remember: You asked for it.”_

_“Mmhmm.” Her husband nodded, bracing himself for whatever torturous hypothetical decision she would force her to make. He hoped that he wouldn’t regret this decision… but more importantly, he hoped he would make the right choice. The seraph grimly spoke, teasing…_

_“Would you rather….  be able to drink ONLY peach schnapps forever or drink water from the sewers once instead?”_

_The selection took him by surprise, and the archer immediately chuckled at her ‘predicament.’ The answer came easily to his amused lips._

_“Woman, y’know I’d rather drink piss than that garbage.” He growled lightheartedly, causing the blonde to break in a fit of giggles. “I know... I know… Peach Schnapps are just the worst!” she teased, each word oozing with sarcasm at his vehemence against the artificially fruity alcohol. “Darn it… I guess my question just wasn’t hard enough.” The angel sighed though no true disappointment showed on her pearlescent face._

_“No shit.” He replied, assisting her by the hand as they crossed a shallow ditch. “Should’a asked me somethin’ tougher… like pickin’ between you an’ savin’ the world or some shit like that. Would’ve made it more interesting.”_

_She hopped lightly in the air, each boot avoiding the stream of water as she followed along his steps. “Yea… I thought about it… but I figured, why even bother? I already know what your gonna say anyway.”_

_“Oh yea…” he muttered. “Ya think ya got me all figured out by now?”_

_“Of course, I do.” She answered with absolute certainty, each syllable a dulcet tone lingering in the forest air. “I know you better that you know yourself if someone really made you pick between saving me and saving the world… I know exactly what you’ll choose to do.”_

_“Well it don’t take a genius t’know that I’m gonna save you.” The hunter replied with ease._

_That choice would be simple enough. When it came to his existence, a life without her love would only be an existence of eternal hell. He could never watch her die, never go back to existing without her soul; not in this life… and not even in the next.  And if he was going to hell anyway, then it might as well be so that his beloved may live, no matter the price to pay._

_“I can live with myself without everyone else… All I need is you.”_

_Heck, isn’t that what he’s been doing now anyways?_

_“Of course…” the blonde smiled, treading by his side with a gentle touch. “That’s what you keep telling yourself… But that’s not true…”_

_He couldn’t help but scoff at her._

_“Don’t matter what choice it is… I ain’t losin’ you. I told you that.”_

_“And that’s why I didn’t make you choose… ”  The angel whispered, pulling him by the shoulders so that cerulean and azure might meet and ignite. “Because I know that if you ever had to pick between saving me and everyone else we cared about…”_

_“You would do whatever it takes to save us all.”_

_He nodded to her in agreement, choosing not to argue the truth. For truly, this angel knew him better than he ever knew himself but for once… she was wrong. Because like moth to a flame, this woman had grown to be his only star, burning with the light of a thousand galaxies in her eyes. And without her his world would be dark. Without her, his soul and all the good within him would cease to exist._

_“Let’s just hope the day won’t come when I’d have to make that choice.”_

\------------------------------

 

“What? What are you saying?”

 

Beth trembled violently, pushing away from his grasp with frail, scarlet stained arms. Heavy lashes batted in confusion, unable to believe that she had heard her husband right. Her ears must have been mistaken, for there couldn’t be any possible way that the kindest mad she had known would ever deliberate on harming his own child. In an instant, both her palms flung protectively to her womb, her body recoiling away from his blank and icy stare as he stared upon her with a gaze bereft of light.

 

“You can’t be talking about hurting our baby….” the seraph simmered in alarm, her motherly instincts barely emerging yet already proving to be an ignited flame at her core. “I won’t let you.”

 

“Wait a minute… You ain’t tellin’ me you’re keepin it, are ya?”  Daryl hissed with blazing eyes, sending vicious chills down her spine. In his mind, they shouldn’t even be debating about this at all. They have both bore witness to how drastically her health had been deteriorating these past weeks. If she was already growing to be this fragile during such an early stage of her pregnancy… then there was no way he could even imagine how she was going to make it through nine months. The archer would not watch his miracle fade away slowly. He would not lose her like that.

 

“If you don’t get rid of it, you’ll die! Is that what you want?”

 

“You don’t know that.” his wife meekly simpered, seeing another possibility from her optimistic soul.  “I can be strong enough. I can make it!” The angel spoke as loud as her lungs would allow, hoping that if she said it as forcefully as she could, then she might be able to convince herself of her words as well. The wavering in her voice betrayed her, and she found herself cringing from his growl.

 

“Even I fuckin’ know you don’t actually believe that shit!” the hunter growled. “YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED TO LORI! AND SHE HAD IT EASY!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK’S GONNA HAPPEN TO YOU?!?!”

 

“Come on now, Beth..” he whispered, reaching for her palms as he groveled at his knees. “Think about what you’re doin… think about what you’re givin’ up for once in your damn fuckin’ life!”

 

“And I have… but I can’t give up on our child…” the angel cried breathlessly, leaning her forehead against his.  “I’m sorry, Daryl… But… I have to try…” 

 

“Please try to understand….” The blonde sobbed, her fingers intertwining against his as she steeled her resolve. “You know that this is the right thing to do.”  Because in the end, she knew it to be true that there were things worse than dying, no matter how slow. She had killed so many to fight for a future she never knew she could have. She would not kill that very future itself, no matter how bleak.

 

This child was worth dying for. Of that, Beth was certain of.

 

“The right… thing?” he whispered, soft and slow.

 

In a single moment, Beth might have actually thought that she had succeeded in changing his mind. But then his warmth had left her and the angel found herself cowering in surprise at the sound of a lamp violently smashing against the walls. Because the archer couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and the decision that his wife had come to her own.

 

“FORGET THE RIGHT THING!!! DO YOU REALLY THINK I GIVE A FUCKING RAT’S ASS ‘BOUT DOIN’ WHAT’S RIGHT?!” the hunter bellowed, pacing thunderously against the fraying carpeted floor. His heart roared with fervent protestation, his veins boiling to a terror he had never known. How many times would he have to tell her that she was all that ever mattered? How many times would he have to beg her not to leave?

 

Had he really fought for so long to keep her, only to lose her like this? Had he really come this far, only to lose her by his own hand?

 

“You think I wanna hurt our kid too? You think I like bein’ this man?” he grated, the sorrow etched in his bones radiating and causing him torment in every fiber of this soul. “I didn’t ask for it t’be this way…”

Greying irises colliding with tortured sapphire as his anguished voice trailed away.

 

“BUT I JUST WANT YOU _ALIVE_.” Daryl breathed desperately with his heaving lungs. “THAT’S ALL I’VE EVER WANTED… Just for you… to live…” In this single wish he didn’t even picture that he would survive. For his life mattered very little for himself compared to hers, and for her happiness, he would have died to give her the world. The archer did not, could not realize that at the same exact moment, his soulmate was resolute, only because she would gladly die to give him the world as well. Because he had given up so much for her already, and he deserved a piece of true happiness of his own, with or without her.

 

“Please, Beth… Listen to me …” The burdened man implored with all the fervor he could muster from his core. “Don’t do this…”

 

 _“What’s the point? What did I fight for all this time, if you’re gonna leave me anyway…  ”_ he stared vacantly at her glistening tears. _“What about Negan? Rebecca? What about the rest? Why are we doin’ this if ya ain’t gonna survive?_

 

 

_“Did I really get you back… just to lose you again?”_

 

“You’ll still have me.” Beth sighed, reaching for him and pulling him by the fabric of his chest so that  she could look up at him through his dampened fringe. “You… and _our baby._ ” The hunter sneered at the sound. She slowly continued, cooing to him as if he was a wild animal that could easily get spooked. “You’ll still have a part of me with you… a family… and our baby is gonna need you to protect him from this world. He’s gonna need you to love him for the two of us…”

 

A family. A family. Would that really be worth risking all that he had ever known? Would a spawn that would look just like him be enough to fill the gap in his soul that Beth would leave in its midst should she perish for a stranger once more? Daryl had already known what it was like to live without the sun burning through haze of darkness in his life. Could he really agree to exchanging all the happiness that he had found in her warmth for the slightest chance of having something that he had never wanted to be a part of during his long and lonesome existence?

 

The answer was a resounding ‘NO’.  It would always be a ‘ _NO’._

_“Let me get this straight…”_ The hunter incredulously simpered as he chewed on a bleeding thumb. “You’re choosin’ to get yourself killed… and then ya want me to _love_ that fucking thing that killed you and be its dad!?”

“The thing you chose over me?” he whispered, his nails biting in his palms as he clenched it against his flesh. “That you chose over _life?”_ He viciously spat. It drew blood to his relief, causing him to wince in pain. It felt better than this agonizing torture that was ravaging his heart.

 

“How could you even think… that I’d wanna keep tryn’ to survive in this shithole after you’re gone?”

 

“ Where you go, I go remember…” he chuckled, toying with the pendant dangling by the leather at her throat. “I’ve paid my dues…Whatever happens to the world after you’re gone ain’t got nothin’ t’ do with me no more …”

 

Beth could not answer him. It was selfish of her to expect any reaction otherwise of him. Of course she understood where he was coming from; she was not oblivious to his emotions so as to be able to ignore the fact that she was forcing him upon a situation he had never wanted from the start. If it were Daryl to be the one to die, she knew for a fact that she would follow him into his demise.

 

But it wasn’t about her heart nor his anymore. What once were two golden strings of life entangled together, have now merged to make three. _She didn’t have a choice_.

 

Pale fists pounded heavily against his chest as she sagged to his body in a fit of hysteria. The angel couldn’t care if she was hurting him, even if her blows were bruising the expanse of his skin. She just wanted to lash out for him to see that she had not taken this decision lightly, and that she was just as torn as he was.

 

 _“IT’S NOT LIKE I WANT TO DIE!”_ the blonde shrieked, rivers of tears making way as catharsis for the excruciating, unbearable grief that she was forced to endure. _“I WANTED TO FIGHT WITH YOU TOO! I WANTED TO GROW OLD WITH YOU!!! “_

 

Her quivering body sank to his arms, weeping for the future that they might never have. In a heavy breath she whimpered at his lungs, scalding him with the intensity of the fear within herself.

 

“I JUST GOT YOU BACK!!! I DON’T WANT TO LOSE YOU TOO!!!”

 

the silver-lit seraph cried, heartbroken and hollow as she lifted his palms to her face.

 

“We... we were supposed to have forever…”

 

 she rasped, her lungs hitching at the final words that had been the axis of their vows.

 

It turns out that they were right: it was impossible to seek forever, without meeting death beforehand.

 

“Then don’t make we watch you die…” the broken archer beseeched, tracing the faint line of scar at the apex of her cheeks with a languorous thumb. “I’m begging you Beth... Please…Don’t do this t’me again…”

 

Daryl had only cried four times since his life in the new world… and now would be the fifth; his excruciating anguish overtaking him until sorrow was all that was left in his husk. The thought of watching her fade away would be the bane to his existence, thinking of no crueler fate than the one they currently faced. The weary man prayed to the heavens that he would be enough to make her stay… for any other alternative would simple be too unbearable for him to endure.

 

The archer had pictured many ways in which he could possibly die, but none would have ever prepared him for the exquisite demise that she would ravage upon his soul. For he never would have imagined that he would meet his doom upon his own beloved angel’s hand— never knew that you could kill someone just by filling them with so love… only to abruptly leave.

 

_“Let me save you this time…”_

 

She would have given anything to say yes, would have paid the price of her soul if only to take away suffering smoldering its way through his veins. In another world, or another time she way have caved in and succumbed to their fears… but he had made her stronger now, braver… and any other choice would be against the nature that they had cultivated on her spirit, and so… the angel found no choice.

 

No other words would splice her soul as viciously as the ones she would soon exhale.

 

“I’m sorry… But I’ve made my choice.”

 

Of course. Stubborn as the Greene’s came; he had never known them to change their minds.  How was he fooling anyways? He had always known that he had loved her more than she was capable of ever loving him back. He pulled away from her, an inch… and then a foot… and before his miracle could have the strength to stand and stop him, he had turned his back to face the wall. “Alright then…” Daryl mumbled dejectedly as he unlatched the bronze know and parted the door. “If that’s what y’ want…”

 

“Daryl… Don’t go … “ Beth pleaded as loud as she possibly could, only to have her barely make an audible whisper as she cried at her loss. “Please _…”_

“You promised me you wouldn’t walk away...”

“You promised me you’d never leave…” He whispered, the ache of haunting words searing fresh pain in his soul. “Promised me I’d never be alone again..”

 

“You almost had me fooled…” Daryl chuckled. This would be the story of his life. He would always be left to fade in the dark. The archer breathed deeply, his tears halting wistfully amidst the unforgiving tremor in his heart.

 

“Just never thought the day would come when I’d regret ever believin’ you….”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please trust me.


	61. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected source of wisdom sets Daryl straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how rough the past two weeks have been for me. I am so sorry that it took me this long to update. Let’s just say that Beth ain’t the only one with health issues, and I do like to write what I know. Thank you so much for all of you that have stuck around during my slight hiatus. Here it is! The next chapter. I really did try. Thank you so much for your trust! I hope this chapter makes up for it.
> 
> Also, it stands  to reason that I love each and everyone of the songs I use in this story. But I want you guys to give this song a quick listen since its everything that I want the chapter to feel. I just love this song so much ESPECIALLY THE ACOUSTIC VERSION, so I hope you give it a try while you read this update. Shoutout to PicassowithAPencil for having spent time listening to this song with me. That moment filled my muse for this chapter as I watched the video with you.

 

# Time

 _Well, the streets are empty where we used to run_  
And the cars are all on fire  
Yeah, we fall like leaves in the garden of Eden, Eden

 _Now remember how it felt being in the sun_  
When I heard the ancient choir  
And the dead of night like an angel singing, singing

 _Time doesn't love you anymore_  
But I-I-I I'm still knocking at your door  
Honey, we can run forever, if forever's what's in store  
Oh, time to take me home

 _On a tree in the garden I carved your name,_  
An word is spelled desire  
Like an ocean deep with the waters even, even

 _And your love pours down like a waterfall_  
And I can't escape the tide  
Here's my hand, baby take it or leave it, leave it

 _Time doesn't love you anymore_  
But I-I-I I'm still knocking at your door  
Honey, we can run forever, if forever's what's in store  
Oh, time to take me home-ooh oooh oooh oooh oooh

 _Now we're too young to recognize_  
Nothing stays the same  
Promise I won't be the one to blame

 _'Cause time doesn't love you anymore_  
But I-I-I I'm still knocking at your door  
Honey, we can run forever, if forever's what's in store  
Oh, time doesn't love you like I love you  
So take me home-ooh oooh oooh oooh oooh  
Let me hear you say, let me hear you say

_-Mikky Ekko_

_\-------------------------------------------------------_

_“Daryl, don’t go.”_

_He heard his angel’s desperate call vibrating in his bones as it pierced through the spring meadow breeze. In any other time, he never would have possessed the power to refuse her wish. But this time was different. This time… he had the duty to protect himself. And so he kept walking away, though every fiber of his being ignited in white hot flames of agony with every step he took._

_“Ain’t got no choice, girl.” He rasped with a heavy breath. “Can’t give you what you want.”_

_More importantly, he couldn’t tell her what she wanted to hear._

_“Fine!” the seraph cried, wiping away the grimace over her face with a façade of anger. “I take it back then!” The archer halted on his steps._

_“What d’ya mean you take it back?” he growled, turning back on his heels to her just so he could glower at her silver-blue eyes narrowing towards him indignantly. “You heard me.” She spat right back at him with her best attempt at a sneer. “I take it back.”_

_“I DON’T Love You.”_

_She whispered, forcing the vile words to spew out of her straining throat. It hurt a lot more than she realized to say such a vicious lie. But she knew it would hurt a lot more if he left her in her solace once more. The angel just wanted him to stay. “You were right. I never should’ve said it, especially since it’s not true.” She continued, not daring to stop speaking lest he begins to walk away again. “This is just a silly crush. I’ll get over this…”_

_“I’ll get over you.”_

_For so long, the lonesome archer had believed he no longer possessed a heart to break. So why did it feel like his chest caved in from his ribs at the lancing sound of her voice?_

_She smiled reassuringly at him, doing her best to blink away the tears filming across her eyes. “So you don’t have to keep avoiding me anymore. It doesn’t have to be this way…. We can be friends again… like we used to be.”_

_Friends. As long as he’s ever known her, it was the only label he ever dared to deem their relationship as._

_Friend. Student. Companion. Partner._

_It was never supposed to be this hard… this complicated. But somewhere along the way, what once seemed like a straight and path had somehow winded into a convoluted mess of thoughts and emotions, muddling the lines they treaded so precariously the more they stayed by each other’s side. Did she really believe that they could go back to the way things had been… before?_

_If only it were that simple._

_“Sorry, Beth….” he graveled mournfully with a heavy heart, avoiding her gaze as he trekked back to their home at dawn. “But that’s exactly why I gotta walk away.”_

_“What do you mean?” the blonde whimpered, too weary to chase his shadow which always seemed far out of reach. “Why can’t you just stay?” The archer kept walking further. The seraph panicked._

_Quick._

_Say something._

_Anything._

_“Please, Daryl… I don’t want to lose you….”_

_The archer lost his breath._

_He sighed at the silver moon, begging for the strength to profess the only truth he knew right now. It was in him somewhere, if he only had the courage to speak. But just as the moon was waning, so was his fortitude… and so the archer found himself uttering the only sentiment his lips allowed._

_“Here’s the thing…”_

_He exhaled with a battered lung as his knuckles tightened white by his side, his jaws aching at the immense pressure of clenching teeth. Speaking out loud had never been as hard as the moment at hand._

_“I’m not yours to lose….”_

_The angel didn’t speak._

_The angel didn’t move._

_The angel didn’t breathe._

_For a long time, the hunter only stood there with the frayed wings at his back turned to her sight. It wasn’t until he heard a faint sob that he managed to whip back, only to watch her running away in a different direction, back towards their home. As he watched her shadow dissipate, he found his heart returning to stone, whispering the last remnants of his resolution upon the fleeting air._

_It had always been easier to speak when she was gone._

_“Cause if I am, then you’d have to be mine… and I just know I’ll be the one who’ll end up losin’ you...”_

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

There were only two thoughts roaring in Daryl’s mind as he thunderously slammed the door made his way outside the shack. The first was the fervent yearning that he could somehow yank out his shattering heart out of his chest with his bare fists just so he could find some relief from all this excruciating pain. The second was the exasperating wish that he had the ability to take another step away from this place, if only to run away into the solace of the forest and pretend that all this had only been some sort of horrible dream. But he never could escape her, not even in the darkest corners of his mind. For as soon as he stepped out in the cold mist of the midnight air, he found himself instantly crumbling; his soul crying out for the warmth of his angel’s light.

 

He could not take a step forward, nor could he find the strength to return to her side. All that he could do was gratifyingly pound his fists against the crumbling walls, and hope that the pain radiating in his bones would mask the overwhelming grief lancing every fiber of his being as his angel set his soul on fire. Anything would be better than feeling like this. Anything would be better than this helplessness he felt inside.

 

How could she do this to them? How could she choose death over life?

 

For so long, he had fought for their survival, going as far as coming back from the dead just to be by each other’s side. And yet, in a blink of an eye, his seraph had deemed it all unworthy and cast all that they had shared away. And for what? For who?

 

For somebody that could never replace Beth’s place in his heart as easily as she’s replaced him in the aurulent pedestal of hers.

 

His fists smarted tremendously, raw skin torn and some bones fissured at the brutal impact of his anger against wood and concrete. But Daryl couldn’t find himself to care a single bit when all he could think about was how he was about to lose his wife. He wished he could believe her. Wished he could have hope like she did.  But he knew better now… and he couldn’t fool himself into thinking otherwise, no matter how much he wanted to try. Through these years… he had loved Beth, in every facet she wore. When she gleamed golden, with lilacs in her hair or when her vision became shrouded with pitiless vengeance and she wore blood like perfume as it boiled in her veins. He irrevocably loved her even then…

 

He had always been able to see past her darkness all this time and could never see beyond her light.

Something about its radiance always blinded him breathless…

He never could understand why.

 

As the silver moon bathed him in its dazzling light, he found himself gazing up despondently at its celestial splendor, paralyzed by the loneliness ravaging his soul. He always loved the glowing orb, even back when he was but a child. Its very presence constantly haunted him, kept him company, even in his most miserable nights. Yet here in this moment, he found himself falling on his knees with a broken spirit, sobbing without noise at the cruelty of the universe and all the fates that the stars have aligned.

 

Finally, Daryl had realized why the wolf always howled at the moon.

 

Because no matter how much it loved its cratered imperfections… no matter how much it worshipped its cosmic gravity and sought out its beguiling mystery… the moon will wane and its light will fade… an eternity away from the wolf’s earnest touch. Yet once a month, the orb will shine to its absolute brightest and whisper a promise… and once again, the lupine creature finds itself enraptured in its cruel and merciless cycle of pain.

 

Stupid wolves.

 

Stupid him.

 

He always knew that falling in love would be a big mistake. Always knew that loving someone so damn much would be the death of him somehow. And now… he was doomed to die slowly, to fade away without a choice. In the blink of an eye, the entire world suddenly became an hourglass, and all that he could do was watch the sands of time pile up on the wrong end as every second ticked languorously by.

 

It was never supposed to be this way.

 

He could battle against every being in this planet; the living or the dead. The archer knew that if her fought hard enough, he would stand a chance to reign victorious each time.

 

But how was he supposed to win in a battle against time itself?

 

_What did I tell ya lil’ brother? What did I always say?_

_Didn’t I warn ya that Georgian peach was trouble?_

Merle cackled loudly, surprising the archer with his phantom before him, one that he thought had long been purged away. Truly, the hunter must be losing it, if his brother had come back from the dead just to antagonize him as he plummeted to rock bottom. No rest for the wicked and all that. It surprised him to find some comfort in his presence, even though most of him just wanted the bullying man to go away.

 

“Ain’t I goin’ through enough already?” Daryl hissed at his brother, not having the patience right now to put up with his antics. “Ya really wanna kick me right now when I’m down?”

 

His brother hooted.

 

_Damn Darylina. That hurts my feelings somethin’ fierce._

_I’ll have ya know I came back here to cheer you up boy._

The boisterous redneck half-heartedly smirked, bending down on his knees to meet turquoise with azure lids. He wanted to pat his younger brother in the back but the two of them knew better than to even try. He may be a ghost. He may be a figment of his imagination. It didn’t matter. Regardless of how much they tried… Some rules simply cannot be bent; they would never feel each other’s touch once more.

 

_Could be restin like a baby right now._

_But o’course… pussy that ya are, ya still need ol’ Merle here ta set ya straight._

_So… Here I am._

The older man grumbled abashedly, raising himself from the ground away from Daryl’s skeptical gaze.

“Ain’t no one askin for your help, so why don’t you just crawl on back to whatever corner of hell y’ came from and leave me the hell alone.” The archer gruffed, lashing out his hatred to the only person whom he knew could take his abuse. Merle has dished out his own cruelty on him for so long after all…

 

_I would if I could ya dumb idiot!_

_Ya face is the last thing I fuckin’ wanna see too ya know? And this shithole?_

_There’s better places ta’ be trust me._

_But I’m fuckin’ here now so why don’t you just put on your big boy pants for a damn second and give ya big brother a chance._

The bowman scoffed at him, eyes fleeting from his mirage through the fringes on his brows. “Unless you can help me go back in time, there ain’t nothin you can do… so just go.” He whispered meekly, not finding the energy within him to humor whatever mischief it is that his brother was up to in his afterlife. He would follow him soon anyways… in nine months or less… and they could burn together in hell’s ruthless flames and eternal torment as he watched his golden seraph glide away from the heavens above.

 

_You’re such an ungrateful little shit, you know that?!_

_You got everythin’ workin out for ya and you’re out here wastin’ time like you’re in some damn carnival line!_

Merle growled, kicking the dust up in an effervescent mist.

 

_If ya wanna be miserable so fuckin’ bad then why don’t ya just pack up yer shit and go?_

_She made up her damn mind! Why can’t you?_

The mere suggestion offended his senses, and Daryl found himself rising from his knees with a scowl on his face. “I ain’t like you dumbass! I fuckin’ love her!” Muddled as everything was within the maelstrom upon his chest, it was the one truth he saw clearly; the absolute verity of the fact that he was powerless to ever leave Beth, no matter how much pain she caused in his feeble soul. It would cause him unendurable torment to put more distance between him and her…  Another step would be too far, another breath’s away too agonizing to even bear.

 

_Love._

 

His brother spat on the ground.

 

_What do ya know ‘bout love?_

“Lot more than you, you simple minded piece of shit.” The archer growled.

 

_What did love ever do ta ya except get ya hurt?_

_I mean seriously, boy… It’s like I never taught ya anything!_

_That bitch ain’t worth all this fuckin’ trouble! That bitch ain’t worth shit!!!_

Merle laughed loudly, one palm on his heaving gut as he tilted his head north towards the sky. If his intention was to rile his brother up to the point of blind anger, then he was succeeding, as the archer found himself reaching for his knife at the mention of the offending word to pertain to his miraculous wife.

 

“Call her that again.” Daryl glowered with icy grey eyes, stalking towards the phantom with a predatory tread. “See what fuckin’ happens.” He warned, white knuckles gripped tightly on his generic blade.

 

_Or what? Ya gonna kill yer dead older brother?_

The boisterous man challenged, spreading his arms wide to expose his chest as he antagonized the hunter some more.

 

_Ya can’t do nothin to me Darlyna!_

_Just like ya can’t do nothin’ for that damn BITCH of yours._

Too many years, Daryl had longed… no… _yearned…_  to take a swing at his older brother. To wind his fists up as high as he possibly could in the air and pound the living daylights out of his eyes with all of his body’s strength. And for all those years, he had always somehow successfully managed to hold himself back, knowing fully well that he might just kill the big behemoth should he succumb to the red in his eyes.

 

Fortunately for him, that shouldn’t be a problem now, and the grieving man found himself melding in with the seething rage in his veins. He raised his dagger and lunged at Merle, slashing him across the chest and then his gut, while the phantom hooted with amusement for his torment. He needed to push him further… maybe one last heave before time ran out.

 

_Just do the Dixon way and GO! DAMN!_

_She’s as good as dead anyways… with or without th’ kid, that Negan’s gonna finds her._

_If you’re lucky, maybe he’ll make it quick. Kill two birds with one stone!_

One step too far and the threads of Daryl senses snapped, his heartbeat stopping for a millisecond before his wrath began foaming at his mouth. He pierced his brother’s skull with a brutal force, toppling his body to the ground, but it wasn’t enough. The archer stabbed him in the face once more.

 

“I AIN’T LIKE YOU AN’ I AIN’T LIKE PA!!!!”  Daryl roared vehemently, ignoring the spray of putrefying crimson shrouding his face as his dagger plunged again and again within rotting flesh.

 

_“I AIN’T GIVIN’ UP ON BETH!!!”_

_“NOT NOW! NOT EVER!!!”_

 

 He relished the sensation, and its haunting echoes from the past, allowing him the catharsis for the terrifying reality he’s been forced to face now. Minutes passed, and his fury waned, his blows gradually slowing to a halt as his vison returned to him, only to realize that he had not been brutalizing his brother, but an undead who had heard his cries.

 

The archer blinked away his tears and searched for the phantom, only to find his shadow as his only company under the setting moon. He heard Merle call out to him, his voice fading away and suffusing him in the chilling, autumn breeze.

 

_Then what the fuck are you waiting for?_

The older man whispered, a haunting echo drifting in the wind…

 

And for a single moment of clarity, Daryl almost missed his brother with all his heart.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

She wouldn’t chase him. No matter how much the voice inside her head demanded her to lift up her feet and rise. For one she couldn’t find the strength in her legs to make a single step, and so Beth found herself falling off the side of the bed and landing in a soft thump against the carpet, her knees folded against her heaving chest as she wept laying on the floor.

 

Of course, what did she expect her husband to do? Even she had trouble on her own wrapping her mind around their predicament. Did she really expect Daryl to react against his very nature, of calmly accepting the dilemma they faced when for as long as she had known him, he had been a creature of valor and fire?

 

But still she had hoped. Foolishly hoped, so it seemed… that she wouldn’t have to face this all alone. Yet even after everything, she couldn’t give up on her beloved archer, just as much as she wouldn’t dare give up on their child. Beth just wished that Daryl would somehow understand.

 

This is the grief she had brought upon herself. Deep down she had known immediately that this would take a toll on her heart… but she never thought that such pain could be so indescribable and relentless, seeping in the marrow of her bones. Nothing could possible compare to the devastation of his surrender, to the excruciating anguish of seeing his eyes gleam loveless towards hers. The weeping angel curled up into her chest, and cried herself to sleep in the dust of the floor.

 

_Please come back._

 

…..

…..

…..

 

_Please… come back._

 

An hour passed and the doorway creaked open, making way for a towering shadow hesitantly making itself known. A soft expectant gasp escaped her lungs as she raised her head to the man. She blinked the sleep away from her swollen eyes.

 

 _“Daryl?”_ the angel desperately croaked, delicately lifting herself from the ground, only to be disappointed when it was Abraham that revealed himself at the door. “No, Sunshine. It’s me.” He morosely replied, noticing the defeat in her features as she realized that it wasn’t the company she preferred. He rushed to her side with utmost concern, his voice lowering tender, more than she knew he was ever capable of as large palms took hold of her weight and lifted her up.

 

“I’m sorry, Sunshine…” he muttered, helping Beth sink back to the dusty bed as more tears trickled down her cheeks. “I heard the whole thing.” The soldier confessed.

 

“Where’s is he?” the blonde asserted, her mind solely preoccupied by the thought of Daryl out there without his bow. Who knows what sort of chaos he can conjure up in his blinding anger? The last thing she wanted was for him to risk his life in his rage… especially when they feared that more Saviors may be on the prowl. “Could you please look for him? Please?” she urgently begged with beseeching eyes, her fingers entwined on the fabric on his chest as her entire body shook.

 

Only, the redhead denied her request, taking the angel aback as he placed a firm palm and pressed her shoulders back to bed. “That’ll have to be a negative Mrs. Bowman. I’m under strict orders to keep you and the lil bun safe.”

 

Her pulse fluttered for a second, her eyes widening with shock as she heard Abraham’s reply. “Daryl said that?” she whispered breathlessly, hoping that her husband found it inside him to keep their child safe. But veteran shook his head and her hopes crumbled with another wave of disappointment, as she grimaced with the pain in her weary heart.

 

“Uhhh…Rosita…. did.” Abraham rasped, his lips tightening with a callous grief.

 

A pregnant silence filled the room.

 

“What do you mean… _did_?”  Beth croaked reluctantly as a newfound fear made itself known to her mind. Was there something she was missing? Something she may have forgotten in her archives of recent memories once again? The seraph dreaded what she already knew. Tears welled up along her swollen eyes, straining in synchrony with the grief building up on the veteran’s lids. She watched a rivulet trickle down the battered man’s freckled cheeks.

 

_‘Save Beth… Save the baby….’_

A dying woman’s wish echoed in the sieves of her mind and Beth lost the little breath she had. _“Oh…”_ she whispered as she clenched her chest with a fist. “OH.” Bitterly, she cringed at her memories betraying her. How could she possibly have failed to recall such a sacrifice? How could she overlook yet another soul that she had failed?

 

“S-she…” the angel stuttered dreadfully, not knowing whether she wanted to even ask or not. “She’s gone… Isn’t she?”

 

Seconds passed and the seraph waited in bated breath for his reply, yet as the minutes ticked away Abraham remained still as stone, with only the bobbing of his throat to let her know of his inner turmoil. Finally… the veteran nodded once.

 

Both palms flew to her mouth as Beth gasped breathlessly, doing her earnest attempt to mute the wails escaping from her lungs as streams of hot tears scalded her skin. “Oh, Abraham… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” the blonde choked on her sobs, sinking under the pillows for support as she expelled the melancholy ravaging inside her from the loss of a newly acquainted friend. Another soul paying the price for her failures. Another soul paying the price for her life.

 

“Don’t be. We’re gonna make those sumbitches pay for everythin’ they did.” The redhead gruffed roughly, as he grabbed her palms with a zealous vow. “And we’re gonna keep you an’ your kid safe.”

 

The rogue found herself wiping her tears away with her arms as she found comfort in her companion’s weary smile. There was a slight relief to knowing that she was not entirely alone in this, even if it did very little to settle the static storming up in her veins. “Thank you,” she softly breathed, tightening her palms against his grip with a tender grasp. “It’s what Rosita would’ve wanted.” The redhead simply replied, stowing his beloved’s dying wish in a permanent crevasse at the forefront of his heart. He would live on for her and carry out her final request with all the strength in his weary arms, if only to be able to say that he did right by her when the day came and they would meet once again.

 

The chirping of crickets reverberated from the midnight air as the minutes ticked by in consoling silence… with cerulean meeting with greying blue in a silent communication of sympathy for all that they had lost and have yet to lose. Even after so many people in their lives had come and go, there was never any getting used to it… no words that could possibly comprehend of the finality the death always tolled. This would change them and their family from the inside again; the two companions knew that. They just both hoped it would be for the better and not for the worst. The angel broke the spell of silence with a hollow sigh.

 

“I wish I had more time with her… Got to know her better than I did.” Beth just knew that they would have made the greatest of friends, if only they got the chance. It took her by surprise to hear the veteran confess as just much.

 

“So do I…” he mumbled, rubbing the ache away from his eyes. “Never did treat her right enough…” he heavily professed.

 

_“After years of gettin’ used to this shit… I kinda just thought me an’ her would always have tomorrow to make up…”_

Beth smiled empathetically at him, raising her head slightly to readjust her sight. “We’re all just fools you know.” Lips tightened bitterly as a palm glided to her gut. “We keep foolin’ ourselves into this idea of forever, hopin’ that love would somehow be enough….”

 

The redhead chuckled, reaching for his flask to imbibe in the last of his contents. “But love ain’t ever enough… is it?” He sighed as he unscrewed its cap.

 

“No… ” The blonde replied dejectedly, looking out the window in search for any signs of her spouse. “It never is…” If only that wasn’t the case, then all the love in her heart, body, and soul might just be enough to sustain the lives of all that she held dear. But the universe had a cruel design of it’s own.

 

The soldier handed her a bottle of water and raised his flask in the air. “Well… Here’s a toast!” Abraham cheered in high spirits, pushing down the ache in his soul.

 

_“To us fools in love… Delusional now… Delusional always. ”_

Beth raised her bottle in the air and softly cheered, drinking half of its contents while she watched the mournful man gulp down his alcohol in a gigantic swig. He grimaced at the welcomed burn and flushed crimson, enjoying the respite the intoxication gave him, away from whatever emotions were suffusing his veins. The angel closed her eyes and attempted to rest, avoiding the soft pressure building up in her temple from all the crying.

 

“He’ll be back you know… He ain’t gonna do you wrong.” The tipsy man gruffed, causing her to part her lids. “I know…” she whispered in reply. “I have faith in him…”

 

“I just hope he’ll protect our baby when…” the angel frowned, shaking her head and correcting herself. _“ …IF…_ I go…”

 

“He will…” Abraham simmered. “I know he will…” he ultimately declared. The blonde lifted her up from her bed and leaned against the headboard slowly. “How… how do you know?” she sighed.

 

“Because that’s what I would’ve done if it were me and Ros… and we didn’t have feel half of the sappy shit you two feel for each other right now.” The soldier sadly admitted, knowing fully well the limited extent of devotion him and the bronzen woman shared. It would be a disservice to say the he never loved her, but it would also be a lie if he’d say that she was the love of his life.

 

“Don’t say that.” Beth replied, denying the callous comparison. “Everyone’s different. We all show our feelings our own way…”

 

“Ya but here’s the thing.” The veteran interrupted, finding the strength upon himself to impart the loathsome knowledge he had recently gained. “I always knew that I was gonna make it… even if she died. It hurt like all hell when it finally happened… but even then….” He rasped with contrition and shame. “I knew… I always knew…”

 

“But Daryl? He ain’t gonna make it without you… He said so himself.” The redhead smiled, confusing the blonde with the smirk on his face. This wasn’t reassuring her… in fact, it was the exact opposite of what she needed to hear. A wave of nausea threatened to roil up from her gut. But then Abraham continued and she found some hope anew.

 

“Trust me… even _if_ you. Y’know… _leave_ ….” He smiled apologetically, clearing his throat at the thought. “If that kid even looked just the tiniest bit like you… yer’ eyes or yer’ hair or whatever…” the old man chuckled. “One look ‘s all it takes and Broody will never let that kid go.”

 

The angel found herself calming at the thought of knowing that Daryl will never willingly part with a piece of herself, despite all his vehement protestation and bellowing roars. Yet a fleeting thought occurred to her and she found herself speaking before her mind had caught up to her lips. “But what our baby looks just like him… what’ll happen then?” she wearily smiled in a half-joke, half- wonder.

 

“Well then you best survive Sunshine, cause ain’t nobody’s gonna be able to raise a Dixon right but a Dixon.” The man laughed, amusing himself with the amount of havoc a mini-Daryl could wreak in Alexandria should he be fostered by anyone else. While he knew that all of their family would take care of the kid like it was their own… no one but his own parents would be able to temper the mischief and hot-blooded nature that was sure to be etched in that tyke’s DNA.

 

 _“That kid’s gonna turn the whole world upside down_. You just watch.” Abraham chuckled merrily, finishing off the last of his alcohol at the thought of everyone chasing after their energetic nephew or niece. It’d be dangerous as all hell but it would still be funny as fuck.

 

Beth laughed easily along with him, allowing herself a moment to escape the severity of their torment. If the soldier only knew just how much mischief she got into as a child, then he probably would find it even more hilariously worrisome to know just how much of a little rascal their baby might grow up to be. “You’re right. I guess I have no choice but to survive then.” She sighed.

 

“That’s the spirit.” The redhead sighed, patting her on the back.

 

“Things are gonna be alright…” he whispered, almost believing himself. “We’re gonna make it. _You’re_ gonna make it.”

 

“We will.” Beth replied fervently, heart thrumming with vigor renewed. They had fought through worse odds before, and they will keep fighting against it, no matter how much each challenge stacked up. Her hope alone would keep her strong.

 

 But then she heard a loud eruption echoing from the woods and fear was all she knew once more.

 

\----------------------------------

 

_The sound of thunder roared from outside their home, but he paid it no matter as he steadfastly made his way south of the hall. It wasn’t like anyone was going to rouse from their sleep at this time, when everyone had been exhausted and spent as they spent the entirety of the day rebuilding and fortifying their fences from the war that had passed. With Sasha and Tyreese on vigilant watch at the tower and the Governor on the run, their safety was almost guaranteed for the night, and so every single soul in the block succumb to the spell of restful slumber, oblivious from his heavy footsteps that beat in rhythm with patter of rain._

_It had been too long since he had last seen her face. Too long since he had basked in her smile._

_All this time, he had been forcing himself to stay strong, to resist. And he would have succeeded, perhaps, if only for the single moment of weakness that took him by surprise as he indulged himself with a night of drinking a bottle of Jameson. Throwing all caution to the wind, he headed to the only place he ever wanted to be._

_By her side._

_He had gotten drunk with the full intention of forgetting… The color of her eyes, the shape of her hands… the length of her legs and the curves of her smile. One swig after another… eagerly attempting to erase the last conversation they’ve ever had which ended with the echoes of her sobs and his shattering heart. But the more he drank, the more vividly he could recall every inch of her, and the more he remembered how she made him feel. For even alcohol itself could never possess the power to poison the memories of her he held in utter reverence in his soul._

_And now, he found himself braver than he had ever been, without inhibition and without shame._

_The archer swished her curtains to the side with a force, startling the blonde awake. She roused from her bed with a start, wide doe eyes searching for trouble while a steady hand wielded a knife she’d stowed from under her sheets. When she had seen his face, flashing from the illumination of lightning, a gasp escaped her, and the metal blade clattered to the ground as she hastily stood._

_“Daryl?” she hissed, brushing the wild mane off her eyes that grew wide awake and alert. “What are you doing here?!”_

_His lips parted without permission, whisky veins giving him courage to speak. “Needed to see you..” he spoke curtly, reaching for her the golden tendrils of silk upon her nape and running his fingers through._

_“An’ it’s midnight…” the hunter lightly slurred. “We always meet at midnight.”_

_“We did.” She breathed, involuntarily leaning into his fiery touch. “Until you told me you wanted nothing to do with me anymore… Or did you forget?”_

_The inebriated man scoffed at her sentiment, grazing the angles of her chin with a mellifluous, callous thumb. “When are ya’ ever gonna learn that I say shit I don’t mean when I’m mad?”_

_The blonde shook her head slowly, resisting the tears that threatened to form in her hardened gaze. “But you weren’t mad… You were just… afraid.” She breathed dolefully. Reluctantly, he nodded his agreement, pupils constricting at the sight of her in grief._

_“I was..” he gruffed low, gravel reverberating in his throat. “ I still am.”_

_“But I’ll be damned if I spend another fuckin’ second tryin’ t’stay away from you.”_

_It was all that she had wanted to hear from him, just a small semblance that he might try, and the angel flung her arms at his neck, finally reveling on the warmth she had missed for too long. He was a lot sturdier than she remembered, the angel thought, as she found herself being embraced by the longing man tighter than he had ever dared embrace her before. There was a sharper edge to his need for her that she could sense and it enthralled her as this current of yearning began to mirror her own._

_“But that’s not good enough.” The angel cried, though her skin trembled at his slightest touch. “You can’t keep hurting me then just come back when you want. How do I know you mean it this time?” she whimpered, already forgiving him deep inside but needing some sort of insurance from the agony he could cause on her feeble heart. Stunned at the sensation of his grasp tight around her shoulders, she gasped, as hooded azure enraptured her thoughts, and it was all that she could do not to press her lips against his._

_“Then tell me what y’ want.” He hissed, paralyzing her with the fever igniting his every word. “Look me in the eyes and tell me what y’ want me to do, an’ I’ll do it. Just say the damn word.”_

_The seraph blanched at the ardor of his demand. Try as she might, there were no words to describe the immensity of her longing… of how she yearned for so much more than anyone should ever dare to have ambition for, especially when the haze of death shrouded their every breath. But she couldn’t betray her nature… and she couldn’t help but hope._

_Tremulously, she blinked away the last of her tears, so that cerulean and azure may collide, one step closer to his heat as both palms pressed against his ramming ribs._

_“Daryl…” she whispered, tender and fond._

_“All these years you’ve only lived but you never had a life...”_

_He nodded slow, swallowing the stone of grief as he admitted the lonely curse of his being. He shivered as her palm pressed against the coarse shadows on his cheek but found no strength to resist, reveling in the sensation of velvet lingering upon his skin._

_“I could be your life… if you’d let me…” The angel breathed, eyes not leaving his as it gleamed with unconditional love. “We could have one together…”_

_“I just want you to try…”_

_He scoffed at her with adoration, once again finding himself surprised at her every selfless request. Even when she’s punishing him, she’s still punishing herself… Always wanting nothing more than fulfilling happiness other than her own. The archer sagged in defeat._

_“How?”_

_The angel touched both sides of his haunted face, sliding one hand under his nape as she ran her fingers through his thick hair. They both knew what she was about to do. She waited for him to resist._

_“Stay.” the seraph replied._

_Time that could have been seconds or eternity passed by, and she waited, only for his senses to snap. Because under the moonlight, he had sobered and saw her… truly saw her… and knew that he had already been living for her for so long. Even if he wanted to, it was far too late to turn back now, not when he was captured by the magnetic pull of her gravity, and the luminescence of her sun. There was no point fighting it any longer. He was too exhausted from resisting the shackles that had mercilessly bound him for so long. He just longed… to be._

_The archer closed his eyes._

_Slowly, the angel pulled his lips on to hers, and felt herself soar with the taste of his want. And when her mouth parted, the rest of his senses broke, and he found his body moving on its own accord. He missed her cherried taste, missed her honeysuckle and lilac smell. He tasted like whisky and smoke… and something sweeter, darker. She needed to taste more._

_It had been so long._

_The archer didn’t merely want to take her breath away; he yearned to rip it off her mouth and keep it locked away between his sharp teeth. Wanted to drag his palms across her body and worship her. It didn’t matter where his fingers splayed; her lips, her neck, her waist, her heat. Her fervent cries let him know that she wanted it too._

_And so he did._

_As his tongue delved deeper into her, so did her curves sink deeper into his, until two bodies have descended onto hardened cushions, hungrier more than ever for their skin to sate the starvation never to be quenched.  In the muted moonlight, she was all that he could see, her kisses washing all his sins away as her very touch healed the anathema of his scars. Together they composed a perfect symphony of two becoming one, a beautiful reprise of the song of flesh against flesh. As they chased the haunting melodies that sought out their souls, they rose and they fell, hoping that the dying embers of the stars would never fade._

_“You still love me.”_

_The archer whispered as his lips venerated his seraph’s pulse. There wasn’t a question in his tone, nor was there any uncertainty to be found in his gaze. For so long he had wondered if she truly had taken it all back… but in this moment, in this small fragment of time… he knew._

_He could feel every wave of her adoration, vibrating from her bones and notching its mark to the marrows of his ribs.  Could taste her earnest yearning in the salt of her skin and hear the singing of her soul from the pearls of her mouth._

_“So much that it hurts.”_

_The angel whispered arching against him, as he filled and emptied her with his desire. Azure searched cerulean as he halted his assault. She begged him not to stop._

_“Y’know, I’m just gonna end up hurtin’ you even more…”_

_The hunter murmured brushing her hair away from her, fingers trembling with the warning of all the pain that he could cause. If she was smart… she would stop. If she knew what was best for her… then she would push him off and away. But she was anything but ordinary, constantly surprising him with a tenacity that matched his own._

_“So will I...”  she replied._

_“…. but pretendin’ like we weren’t meant to be together would just hurt a lot more.’_

_\------------------------------------------_

A flock of birds cawed deafeningly as they took flight, piercing the quiet of the woods. Beth’s eyes widened as her heart lurched to a terrifying halt, not daring to take a single breath so as not to miss the sounds of a commotion not from afar.

 

“What was that?” she hissed, veins thrumming with the fear of the unknown. Urgently, she rose from the bed and wielded her weapons, rushing to exit the room in search for her spouse. He was still out there, somewhere… alone and without his bow. Her footsteps quickened at the alarming thought that Daryl might be in danger until the redhead reached for her arms and blocked her right on her path.

 

“Just where do you think you’re going?” Abraham slurred, pressing his weight against the door. Icy-blue eyes narrowed menacingly at the soldier.

 

“I’m going to look for my husband.” The quivering blonde replied curt.

 

“Negative.” He grunted. “I’m sorry but I can’t let you do that. It’s not safe.”  This was not the man’s first bodyguard duty after all. After years of safe-guarding Eugene, the protective instinct had come back to him like second-skin, engraved in his warrior’s nature to shield his cargo from all that may cause it harm.

 

“Exactly. Which is why _WE_ _need_ to look for Daryl.” Beth murmured dangerously low under her breath. He wasn’t going to keep her away from him. _No one can._ Her fists tightened by her side, holding restraint.

 

Without hesitation, the veteran shook his head. “My only priority is keeping you and that lil’ bun safe. Broody’s strong enough to handle himself out there.” He stepped closer to her, cajoling her back to bed. The angel resisted his touch, flinging sideways in a snarl.

 

“The only way you can stop me from going out that door is by shooting me.” The rogue warned, her knuckles paling at the immense pressure as she gritted her teeth. “And we both know you’re not going to do that.”

 

Abraham chuckled, not heeding her threat. “If that’s what it takes, then that’s what I’ll do.” Of course he would never truly injure the pregnant blonde. The man just needed her to know that he meant business as well. But knowing steel-eyes could always see through his companion and so she called his bluff. The young woman stepped closer, chin up and unwavering as a battle of wills unreeled.

 

“Please.” Beth whispered. A final warning.  “ _Step. Aside.”_

 

The redhead unlatched the safety of his gun and pointed it at her feet.

 

“Don’t make me do this, Sunshine.” He growled in equal tone.

 

A palpable tension simmered in the air, the sparks of their animosity crackling in their veins. Not the rogue nor the warrior dared to move nor breathe, their tenacity coiling underneath their colliding gazes to uphold what they each thought was right. Soft lips parted.

 

“Do it.” The angel dared.

 

His finger moved at the trigger as his throat bobbed with restraint.

 

But drunk or not, he promised never to hurt her again. In a slight moment of hesitation, the agile rogue found her opening. In a quick gust of motions, Beth stepped sideways, at the same time gripping the pistol by its muzzle with one hand while the other landed a vicious blow of his wrist. In the blink of an eye, the weapon had switched owners, a single bullet firing up in the air at the struggle before the gun clattered to the floor.

 

A quick whip of her elbow to his ribs and he was down, only to lose her footing in a dizzy spell and tumble slightly, giving Abraham the opportunity to lift her up in his shoulders and restrain her limbs victoriously.

He carried her protesting body back towards the bedroom.

 

 _“LET ME GO!”_  Beth writhed in his hold, scratching and pounding every surface of his skin that she could find in her unyielding resistance, her legs flailing and kicking in the air. “ _I SAID LET ME GO!”_ she shrieked. But in her state of health her efforts remained futile, as the brutish man easily lugged her in even steps.

 

“DARYL COULD BE IN DANGER!” the angel frantically sobbed, yet her pleas only fell of deafened ears.

 

_There it was again. That strange loud sound. Closer than it had been before._

In her genuine moment of panic, her vision blurred; the astounding fear of losing the love of her life overtaking her consciousness with the violent need to be by his side once more. For all she knew, there could have been another ambush and she would have lost Daryl for good… with their last memory of being together spoilt by hopelessness and disdain. She needed to see him, needed to be by his side.

 

Her body turned limp.

 

Her vision turned red.

 

“Beth, are you alrig----“ the soldier rustled in terror, only to be surprised as a furious fist landed in his throat. Releasing the wrathful seraph, he clutched his neck tight and crumbled on his knees as she swept from his unsteady feet, his breath heaving in agony as the rogue took him by surprise. The veteran looked up at her with slight pride and slight terror, watching her move both in slow motion and in a blink of an eye as she winded up her fist high in the air and braced himself for the final blow.

 

 _“If you think you’re gonna be the one to keep me away from him… you’re wrong.”_  The angel hissed with deadened eyes. And then she swung her fist towards his temple with the full intention of rendering the behemoth unconscious. But at last moment, a saving grace. The door swung open and so did her gaze shift, her fist missing her target as she heard the graveled sound of his voice.

 

_“BETH!”_

Her name escaping, more tender and urgent than it ever had been before.

 

The red never faded but her vision sharpened to the silhouette from the storm. Beth blinked repeatedly, icy-steel returning to cerulean as her heart thrummed nervously, wondering if this mirage was truly real. If _he_ was truly real.

 

But when his lips collided deeply against hers, the angel knew without a doubt that he was.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Perhaps it had been a bad idea right from the start, but Daryl couldn’t find himself to care. In his newfound determination to keep his beloved miracle alive, he had come up with a plan; one which he immediately executed without a moment’s hesitation. Heat of the moment, if you will… and now the archer found himself wearing a prideful gleam in his eyes despite the aches radiating from his weary bones.

 

So maybe the plan wasn’t perfect… and he almost got caught by a walker or two. None of that mattered now, because all that preoccupied his mind was getting back to his wife and show her the fruits of his labor. A heavy arm wiped off the trickle of blood from his brows.

 

_“SHIT!”_

The hunter cursed as he found himself facing a swarm of walkers blocking the road. In an instinctive reflex, his foot floored the gas pedal of the truck, running over half a dozen or so of the undead, and sending their carcasses splattering across his hood and his windows, sending the vehicle spinning out of control. It only took a moment, and he found himself regaining his composure, allowing its tires some traction before he drove onwards once again. _Another close call._ He exhaled a deep breath of relief.

 

 All would have been fine if it weren’t for the pieces of ripped limbs and gore that had gotten stuck on the truck’s motor from the impact of his rampage. A guttural groaning rumbled loud in the air, followed by a sharp hiss and metallic screeching until finally, the engine erupted to a stop. Undead monstrosities shifted their gazes, their dulled senses attracted to the commotion and made their advance. _“Dammit.”_ The archer cursed once more under breath, his pulse racing rapidly at the sight of imminent danger. Frantically, he tried to restart the ignition, urgent fingers twisting the key again and again. The walkers came closer, sharp rotten claws outreached for their shielded prey.

 

 _“C’mon…. c’mon, c’mon!”_  He whispered, though he couldn’t hear his voice under the sound of her hammering heart.

With a final attempt he begged the inanimate object to bow to his will, until the engine once again roared to life and accelerated once more. It wouldn’t hold out for long, but it would be enough to get him back to her. His lungs collapsed a gigantic breath of relief, forcing the straining vehicle to push through the small herd of walkers blindly clawing for him. He patted the driver’s wheel in an appreciative praise.

 

_‘Just a lit bit longer Beth. I’ll be back soon t’ make this right.’_

 

It was only the vision of her smiling face that kept him going, giving him the fuel to his waning strength as he battled fate and time. He would make it back to Beth and he would do right by her this time, and do whatever it takes to keep her breathing, with or without child. While he found himself unable to care for the nameless soul in her womb, he would not deny her of her wish to keep it.  But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t save her or die trying— just like he always did in the past. The besotted archer knew of no other way to live… and he could think of no better way to die.

 

 For _her._ Always. Only for her.

 

The archer almost couldn’t wait to beg for her forgiveness… if only to see her smile. If he did it right, her eyes might just glow silver-blue… and he would know that she still loved him just like he loved her as irrevocably so. It would never matter how much they hurt each other time and time again, because together, they always healed. Daryl would believe in Beth, and in her strength… if only for one last time.

 

_BANG._

The cawing of birds signaled the gunshot, ringing from afar. With astute senses, the hunter determined which direction that sound had come from, only for his heart to come to an excruciating lurch when he realized it was coming from their temporary home.

 

  _BETH!_

His mind screamed, muted by gritted teeth. With a dazing speed, the frightened bowman drove onwards, his entire body vibrating with the acute tremor for her safety. So fucking close…. Yet still so damn far. In every mile he burned a pathway through, the terror inside him only coiled tighter and tighter, his anxiety intensifying as he feared for the worst. That was… until the engine screeched to a halt in a metallic eruption of flesh and oil.

 

Not wanting to waste another moment, rough hands unsheathed his knife, now more than ever missing his precious crossbow as he made a mad sprint towards their home. He would just have to come back for the truck later. Dispatching any walker stumbling before him, vision blinded and vivid all the same with the sole intention of coming to his wife’s aid. Crazed with terror, his heavy feet compelled him forward… the compass of her heart pointing him east. Lungs on fire and veins filled with ice, the avid archer crossed the distance until finally…

 

 _“BETH!”_ Daryl screamed out, cobalt eyes searching for danger only to land at her stunned daze, pupils blown wide open in disbelief at his sight. His knife clattered to the floor. He scooped her in his arms.

 

The archer watched her eyes. Those eyes that began to flicker, lightening for just a moment— a hundredth of a second— into the silver haze that shined for him. She knew him then. Recognized him with sapphire jewels imprisoned behind burnt rock; glistening even beneath her vision of scarlet. They held the colors of her love… colors that still fought to glow, like the moon hidden behind thick clouds striking the earth with lightning, scorching her devotion in his heart.

 

“Beth…” he whispered, voice gruff and heavy; the utterance of her hallowed name carrying the weight of an entire world, so filled with meaning that he would never be able to express.

 

The seraph’s breath caught as he burned her, reclaiming her velvet lips with a fretful longing that he had never known before. She whimpered in his mouth and he shuddered, stroking her face with a mad desperation while he kissed her senseless... never having enough. There she was… stubborn kismet of his soul… young mother of his child. How she could expect him to possibly live beyond her… he would never know. But if he had anything to do about it… then maybe, he would never have to try.

 

“I thought you left me…”  Beth cried desperately, slender arms flinging across his neck in a hollow sob. “I thought you’d gotten yourself killed.”

 

He didn’t want to tell her that he almost truly did. _Get himself killed –that is._ Didn’t want her worked up for nothing, just like he had been. But never in that time did he consider truly leaving her for good.

 

 _“What happened?”_ he rasped changing the topic, lifting her by the waist and closer in his embrace. Only then did he notice the traces of an altercation as he swept his gaze and landed on to Abraham who was gingerly recovering his stride. The redhead warrior shook his head, speaking before the apologetic blonde could form a reply.

 

“Sunshine and I just had a _minor_ difference of opinions. Nothing to worry about.” The redhead grumbled humorously, chuckling to himself. It was easy for him to forget that the petite blonde had bested him in hand-to-hand combat some time ago. It was his own fault to assume that her pregnancy would make her any less strong.

 

“And the gunshot?” Azure eyes narrowed questioningly in skeptical disbelief.

 

“It slipped.” The soldier curtly replied.

 

A silent communication passed between the two men, both guardians of the aurulent seraph filling and fading with life. _You don’t need to know._ Abraham smirked reassuringly. _Thank you._ The archer nodded.

 

“I’ll be out on guard if you need me…” the wistful veteran huffed as he made his way outside. “You know the drill… whistle if something’s wrong.”

 

“Abraham, wait!” Beth weightily croaked, hoping to apologize to the man. The soldier gave her no chance. “You got nothin’ to worry ‘bout Sunshine. Just try to keep it down when you two kiss and make up.”  He teased with a wink. The seraph flushed pink, her lips tightening with a grateful smile before she nodded goodbye.

 

They were alone again.  Together.

 

_Finally._

The air shifted as the archer waited for her to speak, breath held tightly in his lungs as timid fingers glided on her arms. The angel reached out to touch him.

 

“Why are you covered in blood?” Beth whispered softly, concern and curiosity mingling in her core. A velvet thumb glided against his temple, noticing his minor wound.

 

“I went out on a run.” Daryl replied with an anguished breath.

 

Breathlessly, she gasped stunned at the danger her husband had put himself in his wrathful haste. “Alone?” she asked fearfully. The reticent man nodded in shame. He didn’t regret his actions however; Just as she had made up her mind, so had he.

 

“I had to do it…” the hunter pensively explained. “Had to do it for you…”

 

The angel couldn’t understand.

 

A chewed up thumb found itself hooking in between his lips as the archer sought out the words to speak, only to find himself at a loss to justify his thoughts. Perhaps, he could show her instead… Another palm reached for his pocket, to offer the moonlit goddess his resolve and his love. A soft rattling reverberated in his hands.

 

 _“It’s for you.”_ He whispered, eyes low on her trembling palms. A gift. An apology. A token of his belief in her. “Y’ said you wanted to live…  An I’m gonna make sure that happens no matter what. So here… take it.” Daryl pleaded tenderly, reaching for her palms. A rivulet of sparkling tear trickled down her sallow cheeks, recognizing his gift.

 

_Prenatal Pills. For her. For their baby. For her to survive._

 

“Where did you get this?” Beth gasped, holding the canister tight in her hand in absurd disbelief.

 

“Cleared a whole store full of shit you might need. I got it all.” Her husband huffed, gravel in his throat as his chest swelled with secret pride. In his rampage he had taken all that he could fit in the truck: supplements, vitamins, clothes, pillows, books anything and everything an expectant mother could ever wish for in the apocalypse and even beforehand. Most importantly, he had found an aisle that was solely dedicated for _“High Risk"_ maternity, and took everything within sight.  He would have scavenged for more if only he had the room, now more than ever determined to do whatever it takes to stack up the odds in her favor. But for now, this would have to do. It was more than Lori ever had from the start.

 

“I… I…” the blonde stammered, at a loss for mere words. “I thought you didn’t want a part in this...”

Voice so soft, yet so full of hope.

 

“Ain’t like you’re givin’ me much of a choice.” The archer replied, a bitter taste lingering in his mouth. He was her prisoner and she knew it. He had always been a prisoner of her heart. “You gotta live if we’re gonna have a kid… cause I ain’t sticking around long enough to be a shitty ass dad if you go.”

 

 _‘Oh..’_ the angel sighed with sorrow, realizing the truth. So he still hasn’t _completely_ changed his mind. But he was trying, which was more than she could ask out of such a battered soul. Beth solemnly nodded, half-joyful and half filled with dread.

 

“But you’re staying?” she hummed, expectant eyes filming with tears.

 

Silence.

 

More silence.

 

His thumb caressed her chin as their fevered brows leaned against each other’s touch.

 

“Yes… Angel…For now…  I’m staying.” He promised with bated breaths. And he would follow her wherever she went after that.  

 

 _“I’m not giving up on you, Beth. I can’t…”_  To simply believe that her life would end so soon would seep the strength right out of his veins. The truth was he needed this… needed to believe. Because he knew that his miracle, not matter how strong, would never would make this treacherous journey on her own, and neither would he.

 

“I’m not giving up either.”

 

In a single moment of bliss, it was as if all their troubles had suddenly faded away, as Beth pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him so deeply that they both began to see stars. She needed to feel his promise, more than she needed to hear it, seeking the undeniable truth from his tongue. The hunter liquefied underneath the pressure of her touch, his veins thrumming with fire and his stomach turning into stone, weighing heavily in his gut. Daryl pressed in harder to her curves, fiercer, wanting— no—

Longing to create the impression of his promise on her lips. Longing to brand it on her heart and in her soul.

 

She didn’t know how or when exactly they got themselves to bed. Didn’t find the time to wonder where his gift clattered on the floor nor could she find it in herself to give a single damn. Lost to everything but their all-consuming kiss, their bodies collided, fingers intertwined. It wasn’t lust that drove them together, but it wasn’t fear either. It was just… this _need._ This visceral compulsion never to stop kissing, should they have to feel the cold pang of their absence once more. They needed this kiss to last longer. Needed it to last forever. If they clung onto each other hard enough, then maybe time itself would stop and they would never have to face their fears.

 

 _“You still love me.”_ Beth breathlessly whispered, eyes gleaming assured. Not a question, but a declaration. She could feel it in his every quaking touch, venerating her like she was the single unprofane being in this planet, bring light in his life. So this was what forgiveness felt like… so much like a flooding give and take. She only wished he could take all that he needed from her, in exchange for the undying love he so relentlessly offered upon her soul.

 

 _“So fucking much that it hurts.”_ Daryl confessed.

 

With a trembling hand he brought his fingers to the apex of her cheeks, catching some of her tears before they fell from their vessel of joy. He always knew that this kind of love would kill them, right from the very start. At least he had warned her, and she had warned him.

 

_“But it would just hurt so much more if you weren’t mine to lose…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if the chapter is less than satisfactory than what you’ve expected after such a long wait. I did try my best, but after a week at the hospital, it’s taking me a while to get my writing chops back. The next one should be MUCH better, and its coming in 4 days. Carve it in stone. I swear it. Nay… I oath it.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your patience and for your support. Please let me know if you liked it anyways. Let me know if you didn’t either. I’m open to criticism. Love you guys. :D
> 
> UPDATE 8/16/16: Looks like my oaths ain't worth shit guys. I'm gonna need an extra day for the next chapter or two. Hopefully not two. I'll do my best. Sorry guys... I'm just as upset as you are, maybe more.


	62. Heavyweight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Daryl is paying attention to the changes in Beth. It's up to him to do what he thinks is right. For her. Always for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I am never promising a deadline ever again. I feel like I just jinx it and things start to go downhill. It wasn’t like there was a day that I wasn’t writing this chapter… I’ve been trying to finish this every damn day! Would you believe me if I said I have over ten drafts for this chapter; all of them going very different directions? But this is what felt right in the end and I hope you all like it! I tried to take a slightly different approach for this one… which you’re gonna see in a while! Please enjoy and don’t forget to let me know what you think… if it weren’t for your comments and support, I doubt I’d ever find the motivation to have gone this far into my story as I have!
> 
> Thank you so much guys! I LOVE YOU ALL.

 

# Heavyweight

 _You think you are such a heavyweight_  
It don't mean nothing  
At the end of the day  
There is not a thing here left to break  
I won't feeling nothing  
There's nothing you can say to  
Make me feel like I should walk away  
I'll help you bear your heavyweight  
  
You can take you anger out on me  
oh, what's it matter  
If my hope gets shattered  
I will love you through all your mistakes  
I'll carry you, your heavyweight  
  
No matter what you do  
No matter what you say  
You're pulling punches  
You're pulling punches  
Hit below the belt  
You give yourself away  
  
I'm pulling for you  
I'm pulling for you  
  
Such a losing fight of me  
Don't give up tonight  
You'll be okay  
  
You think you are such a heavyweight  
But I'm sure of something  
You don't have to be afraid to cry  
Just show me how you've got inside  
I can be your place to hide  
If you would just release your pride  
Win or lose, I'm by your side  
Give up your heavyweight tonight

_-Rachel Yamagata_

\-----------------------------------------------------

She was simultaneously the best and worst kept secret in Alexandria as soon as they had returned.

 

Beth always knew that gossip spread like wildfire, especially at the end of the world— but she never quite expected that she would fall at the center of its malevolent force, the moment that their gates opened to welcome them home.  Not that it was that big of a deal. It wasn’t exactly an eventful moment when their group had learned of the newest addition to their ever growing family. Once Daryl had parked the truck, only to reveal that it was filled to the brim— not with food— but with medicine and maternity supplies; everyone’s suspicions were instantly roused. But when the archer wordlessly took the majority of the items back to _his_ home and not the Rhee’s household, ignoring every scrutinizing stare at his back… the rest of the community simply put two and two together… and gave them their congratulatory hugs and wishes… only to be followed by the second wave of revelation that left a bad taste in their mouths. Like clockwork, they had looked at her like she had already died once more…

 

And like clockwork, her avid protector growled at them all to go away… whispering under his breath that he would die himself before he would let that happen ever again.

 

Yet now… three weeks and a couple days later, the seraph found herself at an impasse; having the difficult decision between staying indoors for the third night in a row or going out for the fresh air she so desperately needed and risk running into her ever so vigilant husband who have taken it upon himself to subject her to confinement… or worse… run into her disapproving sister, whom had nothing but angry glares for her and the child that was in her womb. Not that the elder Greene was alone in her disapproval. For once… the archer was actually on her side… even though he never would admit it.

 

Anyone could see just how much Daryl dreaded the thought of her labor and all the risks that it posed… but at least it didn’t stop him from staying true to his word; didn’t stop him from remaining at her side and caring for her with an unrelenting force.

 

In paper, it all would have seemed like a fairytale. There she was, barefoot and pregnant with the love of her life’s child growing in her womb… her protective archer constantly keeping watch of everything she did. He assisted her in her every trial; from holding back her hair when the worst of her morning sickness came, to massaging her feet when cramps took her by surprise, and lifting everything up for her heavier than a stone, even in the most menial tasks. The hunter even goes as far as to lacing up her boots for her despite her protestations that she wasn’t quite that big yet, and going out of the walls every morning before she wakes up, in search for wild flowers: the only item’s whose scent soothed away the nausea always roiling at her gut.  Despite her most avid refusal, there was not a second that passed in which Daryl was not at her beck and call.

 

“ _You know that I can take care of myself right?”_

_The angel breathlessly giggled as her husband practically hand feeds her the prenatal vitamins she always seemed to forget. He only grunted at her, smiling lovingly as she swallowed down the bitter pills and smoothed her shivers away._

_“Go ahead and tell me that when you finally remember to drink these on your own.” He whispers._

_You’d think she’d have learned her lesson, after forgetting to drink her other pills had led them to this little accident in the first place, but he had enough sense to never say that out loud. So instead he reminded her of the compromise they had come to agreement with._

_“You get to keep the baby, I get to keep you safe. That’s the deal remember?”_

_The archer uttered fervently, the mantra an anchor in his mind, propelling him with purpose and solid gait. These were the only words that kept him sane nowadays._

_“Alright, have it your way for now…”_

_the seraph sighed, noting how he cared solely for her and not their child. But it didn’t matter._

_She could love their infant more than enough for the two of them, until the time comes that he would have a change of heart_

_“As long as you don’t go disappearing on me again, I’m all yours.”_

_The archer wondered if the angel had read his mind._

 

Even when they would have a heated spat whenever her emotions and hormones unreasonably made her weep, he stayed by her side without pause. Once she had even unjustly accused him of not loving her enough, simply because he refused to finish all of the home-cooked meal that she had prepared for him. But then he just replied to her with all the patience in the world, explaining that he would rather have her eat the rest since she and _the baby_ needed the sustenance more… and all she could do was bawl in tears, telling him that he was a far better man than she ever deserved.  It had been a laugh and a half then.

 

Yes… it should’ve been every woman’s dream come true.

 

Except that it wasn’t.

 

For in the entirety of those three weeks and a half; in _every second_ of those twenty-four days… Not once, have the archer embraced her, kissed her…  showed her any more affection other than his caretaking duties that he took by fervent heart. And on the rare moments that he did, every stroke of his hand against her body was timid and reluctant, seemingly afraid to tolerate a second longer of her warmth. Even when he looked at her, the gleam of love that always filtered through his irises of azure were no longer there. Instead, her eyes met with cold-steel… calculating… discerning; like she was an animal under observation, or an experiment from a lab… always comparing her pregnancy’s progress to what was stated in the books… always double-checking what was normal and what was not.

 

But truth be told, what had been killing her the most was the fact that her husband had suddenly formed a habit of disappearing deep into the woods more and more, this time, on a run to yet another baby store with Glenn for the third night in a row. And so… the young mother-to-be found herself alone in their room, anxiety-riddled and crawling out of her skin, and wanting nothing more than to go back into the woods that felt more like home to her than an empty bed made for two.

 

“Alright, lil one. Let’s go for a walk.” Beth murmured as she placed a palm on her belly, finally making up her mind. There was no way that she could stay in their room any longer, if all that she could feel her is the tangible absence of her love. Sure, her overprotective guardian might disapprove, but he wasn’t here to find out any way. There was only one slight problem in her way; the one obstacle that’s standing in between her over-long confinement and the sweet freedom beyond her walls. Light footsteps carried her downstairs, wary of the appointed guardian whom was the only one that Daryl had trusted to do the job right.

 

There he was, on his vigilant watch… sitting by the living room as he helped himself to his preferred medication of bourbon and smokes. Maybe if she made a distraction, then she could make a break for it… unnoticed to the man. But the angel need not think hard enough.

 

“You can come down here, Sunshine. Y’ain’t as sneaky as you think.” Abraham chuckled, his eyes not leaving the book he had been reading as he took Beth by surprise. Clearly she had been losing her touch if even the tipsy veteran can sense her once imperceptible footsteps, much to her dismay. There was no way she could escape now, she realized, cringing inwardly at her hasty reveal.

 

“Dammit.” The blonde groaned, heading downwards the stairways with a defeated gait and a woeful frown. “Was I really that loud?” No wonder Daryl vehemently refused to take her with him on his runs anymore. This pregnancy was affecting her a lot more than she thought. But to her relief the soldier only shook his head, grunting the secret to his uncontestable success. “Nah. Your husband jus’ warned me you’d probably make a break for it on the third or fourth night.”

 

“And here y’ are, just like he said you would be.” Abraham laughed, appreciating the aghast blanching of the woman, whom played right into her plotting husband’s palm. The blonde simply could not believe that Daryl could have foreseen her actions to the tee, and it stung a little bit on her measly pride to know that she could be that predictable.

 

Damn that archer for being too many steps ahead! And damn her for falling right into his trap!

 

But the exasperated woman refused to go down so easily. If the redhead wanted to keep her out from that door then he would have to physically drag her back into their room, and there was just simply no way that the seraph would allow it. She had pinned the man down before, and she’ll do it again. The exercise would feel absolutely wonderful on her muscles, aching for a good use. She was still able to defend herself, dammit. And she would prove anyone who thought her weak to be wrong.

 

“I know that look blondie.” The redhead warned, heeding the woman’s ferocious scowl. “Before ya’ do anythin’ stupid… just think about the kid. Y’ don’t wanna get the lil Greene Bean hurt now, do ya?” She hated the fact that the man knew about her most foremost weakness as she sobered at the thought. This was why her lover had been so adamant on letting as little people know about her situation as possible, and made sure that only their immediate family knew. If even her most trusted companion can wield her irrevocable love for her unborn child like a weapon then who knows what lesser people would be capable of forcing her to do, for the sake of her kid?

 

“So now what? You’re just gonna force me to stay here like some kind of hostage?” the woman huffed, pink lips pouting with sincere exasperation for her sentence at hand. She didn’t deserve to be treated this way… like some kind of delicate antiquity to be shielded from the outside world. She belonged out there… if not by her soulmate’s side then within the woods, with the sprites of forests filling her lungs and the rays of the moon casting shadows upon her eyes. The least that she was asking for was a quick stroll down the immediate safety of their streets.

 

“Course not. Get your shit and let’s go.” Abraham uttered nonchalant as he brushed off grime from his nails. For a second, the angel couldn’t believe what she had heard. “W-what?” Beth stuttered, taking it upon herself to double check. The redhead only rolled his eyes. “What did ya think was gonna happen? I ain’t dumb enough to take you on again.”

 

“Besides… Ya should’ve just asked you know.  Broody told me you were gonna make a break for it when you’re ready, and he told me to let ya out when you do. Those were there orders.”

 

It seemed that her husband had known understood her far more than she ever thought possible, seeing her for what she truly was; a songbird seeking to break out of its gilded cage. Just as he promised never to hold her captive any longer, he had kept on to his word. Even if he took the assurance of her safety to the extreme every once in a while. She would have sobbed sweetly at the realization, her rising hormones and sincere sentiment moving her to tears, but she didn’t; the redhead not giving her the chance. Instead her focus sharpened as Abraham parted the door towards her porch, pulling her towards the liberation she so sought. “Thank you…” the blonde hummed to her companion, her smile not reaching her cerulean lids gleaming with a twinge of sadness in its speckles of silver grey. “No problem,” the dutiful man coughed, taking her smile for what it was compared to the state of her unease nowadays; a small victory.

 

Immediately, the exhilarating breeze renewed her… filling her lungs with a lively breath compared to the stale air of anxiety and confusion always swirling around her nowadays. Out here… she felt lighter. So near within the woods… she almost felt like herself again. If only her spouse would be here instead of her appointed body-guard, then the seraph could almost pretend that all were just like the way they used to be.

 

For as much as she thought that the fresh air would aid her, it only took a moment to know that it really didn’t help all that much. Because there was very little relief to be found in the empty streets without her beloved’s warmth, and very little beauty to be found in the sparkling of the moon without glistening azure irises to share with its effervescent light. Being out here just made her think of Daryl… and how he was not here by her side, where he should be. Being out here just reminded her that he was somewhere out putting his life in danger, just so that she could remain in here… safe but alone.

 

She missed him. God, she missed him so much. Even when he was beside her… she still missed him with all her heart.

 

Not once did she ever thought it was possible to viscerally _need_ someone’s presence like she yearned for his, but here she was, wanting nothing more than to scream and shout in the air for being at such a loss for what to do.

“You lookin’ better, Sunshine. Got that glow-y thing goin’ on with you…” the redhead whispered, calling her out from under her swirling thoughts. “Didn’t think you’d be gettin’ it this early… but you are…”

 

Velvet lashes blinked into focus, smirking with a tease. “Are you sayin’ I’m looking healthier or are you sayin’ that I’m gettin’ rounder?” Beth smiled, forcing her feet to propel forwards to seek comfort in the ambient solitude within their walls.

 

“Uhh… the first one?” the veteran simpered, cautious not to be on the receiving end on yet another one of her crying spells. That seemed to be happening a lot now. It was still better than having her grow weak to his relief. At least the hormones were a completely normal byproduct of her state.

 

“Good.” The angel breathed, her dulcet laughter easily harmonizing with the soft melodies of crickets and the whistling of the autumn winds . “If anyone tells me one more time that I’m starting to get fatter… I think I might just punch them in the throat.” A flash of Eugene’s face glimmered in her lids, reminding her of the day when he made the mistake of wrapping a carpenter’s measuring tape around her belly, only to say out loud that ‘her stomach will begin protruding even more soon’ for all to hear. She wanted to fling her fist at him then… but then he had made the conclusion that her baby was eight to ten weeks old… and her anger instantly abated, replaced with joy and excitement for their unborn child. If only her husband had taken the news in the same light… But his eyes only darkened, his lips never saying a word of mirth.

 

_“Isn’t that great Daryl?”_

_his aurulent seraph sighed, one palm at her belly, and another at his sullen cheek._

_“When the baby comes, we can all have a picnic.”_

_“We’ve never had one before.”_

_Just her sheer joy alone would have ripped the breath right out of her lungs if only he had met her happiness with any sort of glee. But instead, the archer only looked at her with confusion, a small question formed on his eyes urgent and demanding but dissipating at the very last second, replaced with a fearful quiver of tightened lips._

_“Whatever you say, songbird.” He whispered, his breath so soft against the lobes of her ear._

_“As long as you make it... we’ll do whatever th’ hell you wanna do.”_

 

He had never looked at her the same since then. Instead… it marked the beginning of his strange departures, choosing to go out on runs with Glenn and their leader instead of looking over her like he had been before.

“It’s just gonna keep getting harder… isn’t it? Having this kid?” Beth whispered, sobering at the dreary thought of her husband slowly pulling away. He promised that he wouldn’t leave and she could see how much he tries… but how could they possibly overcome this challenge together when they both had such different roles to play? The soldier grimaced, shaking his heavy head. “Can’t say that it’s gonna get any easier….” He had been a father before… way back when… and it had been quite the challenge then. The older man could only imagine just how much more difficult this pregnancy was going to get.

 

“But if there’s anyone that’s gonna find a way to make it work… it’s the two of you.” He huffed in solid assessment. “So just hang in there. You worry about your baby, and let us worry about you.”

 

When the angel finally moved her lips… it was with a grin, so deeply troubled yet desperately clinging on the to the strength of faith in her heart. But her voice never got the chance to leave her throat… not when she had been immediately cut off by another soul, one who had been listening intently on their conversations from the shadows of the night. They had not been alone, and the sniveling snarl let its presence be known; what once were friendly eyes now hazed with cold rage as a sharp tongue rasped through barren teeth.

 

“ _Worry about her as much as you want… she’s still going to die. So you might as well kill that kid before it kills you all.”_

So everybody was well aware of their treacherous plight now, so it seemed.

 

She had always been simultaneously the best and worst kept secret of their group.

 

\--------------------------

 

_“They know.”_

_On some level, everyone had to know by now. Even the blind could tell by the way they lingered around each other, the way they always drifted to the same corner of the room while the rest of their group talked. How they surreptitiously glanced at each other’s face when the other wasn’t looking, how he blazed with fury whenever another was by her side._

_They thought they were being sneaky, cautiously avoiding any sort of physical contact in the presence of others, no matter how their fibers of being strained to extend. But it seemed like one of them had noticed, long before there was anything to notice to even begin with._

_“At least, I’m sure Carol knows… “ she whispered, fingers splayed and drawing abstractly upon his bare chest. “She’s been giving me THAT LOOK all week.” A part of her expected him to cringe at the revelation, wanting nothing more than to lose the respect of his only trusted friend. He had always been the one insistent on keeping their clandestine affair a secret. But the archer only chuckled, huffing a lungful of air and smoke._

_“She doesn’t know shit.” The man rasped, ashing the last of his cigarette to its glass tray so that his hands may be free to roam on the flat planes of her belly down to her waiting heat, ready once more. “Don’t let it bother you.” he murmured, low and threatening… teasing her with expert fingers as their way to her swollen bud… Waiting. Waiting._

_She was always waiting for him nowadays, always so ready… after being so bereft of him for too long. They had so much time to catch up to… so many nights to make up for. But tonight would be a good start._

_“Why would it bother me?” the angel whimpered, desperately trying to keep her breathing even, wanting nothing more than to prolong this sweet, intoxicating torture and pretend that the night hours would not pass. “If I had it my way… everyone would know by now that you are m-mine.”_

_A stammer at her lips. A quiver of her waist. He never forgot how to touch with her, apparently… playing with her body like an instrument of melodies at his palms. But the angel insisted, not giving him the satisfaction of bending to his whims. She can play like this all night long._

_“You’re the one that doesn’t wanna let everyone know I’m yours.”_

_The blonde purred, straddling over his lap as she playfully nibbled at the lobes of his ears. A coy smile escaped her when she felt him tremble, a guttural hiss reverberating from his throat while he lifted both hands around her waist and flipped them, so that she would be the one encumbered under his hold._

_“That’s cause they’ll just take you away from me….” he growled, eyes ablaze at the thought of what he would be willing to do just to get her back.  “Or at least they can try…”_

_But nothing their family ever did would ever negate the fact that the he possessed her, the same way the seraph had come to possess all the he’s ever been and ever will be. They didn’t need the recognition of others to know what they both knew all along, the truth that even he himself had tried to fight: The archer belonged to her and the angel belonged to him._

_With a heated tongue, he traced her neck… languidly making waves of pleasure radiate from her bones as he licked the crests and valleys of her quivering silhouette. “All that matter’s t’me is that you know.”_

_With his mouth between her legs, she whimpered, her fingers tangling around the tendrils of his soft, dampened hair… finding herself unable to decide whether to reply, or give in to the carnal exhilaration and cry out his name instead. With the last of her wills, she decided on the former, choosing NOT to give her fevered lover the answer he so desired._

_She innocently smiled._

_“Maybe you have to remind me again….”_

_The celestial seraph sighed through hooded silver lids, her complexion nothing short of opalescent with the iridescent hue of vermillion flush._

_“You know… just in case I forget.”_

_But it was in fact the answer he so sought, because her permission was the only thing he needed, before the shackles of the beast within him would be torn and set him free. With a savage lust, he tasted her, relishing how sweet the proof of her desire for him lingered upon his parching tongue. She was sublime, savory, cloying honey and holy wine. He could feast on her forever and never get enough._

_He would remind her tonight, and he would remind her some more, just like she asked. In their debauchery their souls would collide, notching the traces of their wicked love for each other, naught for all to see but for solely theirs to feel. Because if they had it HIS way then no one would ever know; not a soul gaining the knowledge that he had chased the strike of lightning and succeeded, and gulped the entirety of her existence to the harness at his heart.  So that only the angel would be wary of his lingering in her bones, feeling him and his utter possession of her under unknowing stares._

_She was all for him. To have. To savor. To worship. To defend._

_“I’mma let you on a secret, songbird.” He growled with a delicious threat, his breath hot and panting as he seared his promise at her mouth, his tongue tasting of her inebriating honey as he glided it along her lips. “You were mine long ‘fore I laid my eyes on you…  Mine before I knew your name…”_

_“So if you only knew how much I already loved you then… then you’d know I love you too much now to ever let you forget.”_

_\---------------------------_

The voice began like a dull murmur, similar to that grumbling at the back of one’s throat… the one that no one realizes they are making. At first, he could only hear the tendrils of its whispers in his nightmares. But as the subtle changes within her intensified, so did his secret fears; growing more vividly and wild… seeping into his every swirling thoughts and dreams.

It started about the time when they found out when she was due:

 

_Spring._

By the time that the lilacs would bloom once more, he would lose her… forever buried under the willows of billowing trees weeping for the flickering absence of her light.

 

Daryl saw her face… every time he blinked. He would see Beth. He would see her mouth foaming and her eyes trickle with streams of blood within the prison walls. He would see her disappearing into the horizon, inside the trunk of a car with a cross, much too far away no matter how swiftly he ran. He would see her in the hospital, scissors at hand— And then her body crumpling— and then the shade of crimson masking the hues of gold… He would feel his heart break again and again.

 

And then the voice would hiss, the visions contorting to the manifestation of his greatest fear. A knife at her gut. Cerulean gleam dulling lifeless into grey. A halo of budding lilacs by her aurulent cascade of silk mutating into a crown of thorns and barbs adorning her death. Two calloused palms reaching into the flesh at her womb… yanking… retrieving…

 

_But the palms were never his own but a stranger’s._

More forceful and rough, ruthless and blood-stained to an extent that his could never be.

 

Only when the archer decided to leap into a more proactive approach did his anxiety dull, seeking a semblance of some control into a fate he could never fight. He would care for his miracle in every way he could… but it was never enough… they would never be safe…

 

It wasn’t like her strength had waned any more than it had before. In fact, him and his family were surprised to see that Beth had only grown stronger after he had finally figured out the only foods that agreed to her taste. It took a good bit of hunting on his part, having taken down about a quarter of the forest’s fauna with nothing but the aid of her bow. Elk, deer, chipmunk, hares… even a stray coyote once… He hunted them all and brought them back to her, the gesture so ancient and primal and so endearing all the same. The pregnant woman determinately helped herself to every food he had given, so resolute in pleasing her husband and seeing him smile… only for each serving to come back with a vengeance not an hour later, mingling with bile and acid in her throat. She had grown infinitely weaker from starvation and dehydration that first week.

 

But he never lost hope, just like she asked him to… and to the woods he returned. Who knew that their saving grace had been there all along, the answer staring at him at the back of his mind? It took an act of God to find it… but he did; A sudden torrent of rain causing him to take a different path in search for shelter, miraculously leading him to a den filled with slithering snakes. That night she feasted… her already voracious appetite from before doubling, now that she was eating for two.

 

 

“ _Oh my god, this is so delicious!”_

_the angel mumbled with a mouth half-filled with meat, her fingers digging deep into a log of serpent which she gratuitously bit.  “Grilled snakes! Who knew?”_

_He could have laughed at her at the moment, adoringly taking in his once well-mannered miracle now viciously devouring the meal that she had once despised with all her heart. Instead he only chuckled, gently placing another bowl of oats and serpent in front of her as he watched her inhale the rest of HIS meal. He didn’t care. He now knew the panacea to her nausea._

 

“ _Here… have some more.”_

_He breathed, relief encumbering him as he watched the flush of pink return to her sunken cheeks. As far as he was concerned, she could have as much as she wanted. Snakes are easy enough to hunt now, that they’ve began burrowing, the coming winter finally being on their side. If it took him hunting down the rest of their population to keep his wife well-fed, then hell… so be it._

_“Aren’t you gonna eat some?” she garbled, wiping the oils away from her lips with the sleeve of her sweater. It only reminded him of the many ways she had changed since taking a bullet to the brain. How he yearned to do it all over again if he got the chance… Do it right this time… Make sure she survives… make sure she wouldn’t bear the curse of his child this time around. Maybe even get back that entire year they have lost. An infinite amount of time with her would never be enough for his parched soul._

 

“ _Nah. Y’can have it all.” He breathed with a half-smirk. “I’ve eaten ‘nough snakes to know they ain’t really that good….”_

_He had expected her to protest then… to giggle and defend her pregnant sensibilities as she insisted on its pleasant taste. At the very least he expected her to grumble in agreement, and help herself to the rest of it all as he wished. But not once did it occur to him that she would halt in her chewing, and stare at him so confused._

_“Since when have you ever eaten a snake?”_

 

He didn’t know which was heavier: the weight of serpents he had expertly hunted with her bow and gutted with her knife, splayed upon his shoulders, or the profound encumbrance of his anxiety and dread, ceaselessly swelling up and creeping into his consciousness, demanding to be heard.

 

That archer spat on the ground, frustrated at himself for failing for too long. He knew that his self-appointed task would be difficult, but not nearly this impossible… having spent days out in the wilderness with neither trace nor proof of the presence he sought out. But the moon was almost at its peak already, signaling the third night of his departure, he found himself heading the opposite direction; back to the only light that gave him a semblance of warmth within his core, and cutting short the hunt that he had planned to last a whole week long.

 

It wasn’t just the fact that he could see how hard his absences had been taking its toll on her… he loathed himself for even leaving in the first place. He had known all along that he couldn’t keep this up much longer, couldn’t keep her in his gilded cage forever. She belonged out here, in a world of soft grass beneath her feet and sweet honeysuckle woven in her hair. It would be selfish to keep her warmth all to himself, to keep the very sun hidden away from the darkness of the world. Yet each time he tried to consider the alternate option, his pulse palpitated… whispers from the back of his head echoing without rest, and he knew he would regret it if he did nothing and stayed.

 

But every step he took away from her direction just felt absolutely _wrong._ Like he was doing more damage than good in his mission in every second he wasted, not spending it with her.

_Like it was him that would fade away if he didn’t return to Beth._

 

“We’ll try again soon.” Rick spoke earnestly under his breath as he gave the signal to the gate of their arrival. “Their camp can’t be that far away if we’re always running into each other.”

 

The archer nodded, grateful for the support that his brother showed. He never had thought that he would be the first one to be so accepting of the newest arrival to their group, having lost his own wife to the curse itself. But as soon as the sheriff had heard, he had immediately offered his aid; understanding as a father himself that the most immediate thing that would be on any concern husband’s mind was getting rid of the most imminent threat. It was what he himself would have done, the leader once confessed, putting himself in his brother’s situation and knowing that all would be able to breathe easier without Negan and his men looming at her backs.

 

“It doesn’t end here, alright?” Rick huffed, patting his forlorn brother at the back as the gates began to part.  It was all that he needed to tell him, to remind him not to lose hope. The two partners of war shared a language of their own after all, built on bricks made of bones and ashes they have conquered together, and the covenant of their brotherly bond. And so with mere five words that were simple enough, all their sentiment’s had been communed; an eternity’s worth of conversations passed along in a singular blink of an eye. The hunter nodded, forcing himself to swallow the swelling of gratitude at his throat for the camaraderie that his brother never failed to show. He won’t always be there in every tribulation that he would face, but Rick would always be there when it counts.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” The hunter agreed, his voice like gravel after days of almost complete disuse. The two comrades walked separately, their homes being on opposite forks of the road. When all was said and done, it had been like this between the two of them, right from the very start. Two men headed on different directions, only to converge for the very same goal.

 

So when the heard a man’s angry roar bellowing not from far away… he knew not only would Rick follow, but he would lead the way, his Python Magnum pointed at the source of the commotion at hand with a fiercely protective gait that matched his own.

 

_“You should’ve just given her to Negan when you had the chance. Let HIM take care of that bitch and her bastard kid!”_

Without thinking, Daryl halted on his feet, his silhouette away from anyone’s vision but the sheriff whom he had halted with an arm. Staying hidden, the two companion’s intently listened to Spencer, seething from the shadows as they heard everything that the young man had to say for himself.

 

It was Abraham that tried to lunge at him, but it was Beth that had begged him to stop. With straining shoulder’s the merciful seraph tried to control the hot-tempered soldier, understanding that Spencer bore hatred towards her which only intensified due to his state of inebriation. He had never liked her then and he certainly didn’t like her now.

 

 _“ROSITA DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!”_ The young man angrily hissed, chucking an empty bottle of beer to the ground. “DENISE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!” the words echoed, rousing everyone from their sleep and causing alert to anyone within half a block away.  "HOW MANY MORE OF US DO YOU WANT TO DIE BEFORE YOU FINALLY GO AWAY?"

 

“What’s going on?” Tara mumbled, holding in a yawn… followed by Carol ready to wreak havoc and the Rhee’s who just stood there confused. But neither the vermillion flushed redhead nor the silverlit angel paid attention, both entirely focused on their greatly different goals.

 

“WHAT’S GOING ON IS THAT NOT ONLY HAS THIS CUNT GETTING OUR PEOPLE KILLED… NOW, I FIND OUT THAT SHE’S PREGNANT TOO!” Spencer announced for the whole world to hear. ”You just love giving us more problems don’t you? As if you haven’t caused enough trouble already.”

 

Cerulean eyes turned narrow, her teeth grinding from the shame and guilt of the vile truth this clueless man spoke. The last thing she needed was for someone to reaffirm her greatest fears, that budding doubt blooming within her heart that she had caused more grief for her family in her resurrection than happiness from her return. But she couldn’t find herself to dwell about it any longer when it was her very own sister that surprisingly came to her defense.

 

But then again… she might just be defending herself.

 

“This is what we’ve been fighting for! So that we can build a future! A life!” Maggie cried, both her palms at her belly, much rounder than that of the younger Greene. “Just because Beth is pregnant doesn’t mean she doesn’t deserve to be here just as much as anyone does!” Always the diplomatic approach. Always the carefully chosen words.

 

“Easy for you to say!” Spencer laughed. “You’re actually gonna be there when your baby comes. Who knows with _this one_ …” the foul-mouthed man pointed to the blonde, spitting towards where she stood. “We all know she’s just gonna pop an aneurism or whatever the fuck is wrong with that birdbrain of yours… *Hic*… when your bastard comes. And Negan’s just gonna kill that hillbilly asshole for beating him to the punch….”

 

“Now… I don’t know about you people,” he chuckled, raising his arms to address the group like he was addressing an entire nation, “but I’m not feeling like dying for anyone… especially not for that fucking redneck’s inbred pup!”

 

A profound silence befell them, each and every one of them rendered paralyzed and speechless by the absurd delirium of abhorrent insults spewing out of Spencer’s mouth. Even Abraham, who was boiling to his limit froze, unable to comprehend just how much animosity this seemingly harmless man possessed. The young man yearning to be a leader mistook the quiet for solemn agreement, and found himself smirking, victorious in resounding his point.

 

“So I have a solution… let’s put this into a vote!” the man slurred. “This is still a democracy after all.”

 

“All in favor of tying this bitch up and giving her to Negan before her guard dog gets back here, raise your hand!” All eyes were on him, but none rose to the air but his own. But it didn’t matter to the drunk leader… His vote was the only one that counted anyway.

 

“All opposed?” He slithered, rolling his tongue is a bitter drawl. Though nobody agreed with him, no one raised their hands either and Spencer took it as a momentous victory, his community finally meeting him eye to eye. If all they could do was look at him gawking with that fearful look in their faces, then they clearly wouldn’t protest when he finally took matters to his own hand.

 

“See? No one here has anything to say about you… because nobody wants you here.”

 

With a happy clap, he treaded towards Beth, the seraph unafraid and undeterred all the same, stepping forward without a single tremor despite Abraham’s protestation.  Because if this idiot thought that he was going to take away all that the archer had been fighting to give her, then Spencer would soon realize that he was very much mistaken.

 

_“I got somethin’ to say.”_

 

No sooner than a blink of an eye, his skull collided to the floor, and finally he realized what had been the source of all those terrified glares all along. Because not once did his people ever fear him, but they definitely feared for his life— if the fury blazing all over Daryl’s deadened eyes had been any indication for the punishment about to come. If anyone found it in their hearts to feel pity for the fool, they dared not speak another word… privy to the knowledge that there was no stopping the archer this time from dishing out what he thought the young man deserved.

 

But the archer only reached for his wife as soon as Spencer hit the ground, both arms entwining around her waist to ensure that she remained unharmed. Like an unwelcomed instinct, a palm flew to her womb, the first touch he’s ever laid to recognize the life inside her now. But no relief came to him, not when there was a snake within their midst, wishing nothing but ill will to all that he held precious in his life. When the Beth had murmured to him in hushed whispers, assuring him that all was fine, he finally turned to face his weakened foe, all but crumbling to the ground as the seething archer hissed a warning so potent that chill penetrated everyone’s bones.

 

With eyes of a feral beast, the hunter stalked forward, predatorily glaring at his helpless kill. If Spencer thought that Negan was the greatest threat to his life, then he would soon learn of his grave mistake. Since if there was anything that Daryl had learned after many years of fighting for survival, it was this wisdom and wisdom alone: Hunt or be hunted, Be the sheep or be the wolf.  And Spencer was definitely nothing but a lamb who wanted nothing more than to see himself as anything but what he truly was; a self-important coward who felt entitled to the world. It was time that somebody pounded him back into the dust where belonged.

 

The archer made no motion, other than the slight movements of his snarling lips, fangs barren with a maelstrom of revulsion and complete wrath. He made no sweeping declaration, no heartfelt speech on why the man and his opinion was invalid and wrong. He never was the type of man who was good with words.

 

No… Daryl only motioned his aurulent miracle aside, shielding her from penetrating eyes. And then he raised his fingers to the young man, gravel on his throat swollen with the doom about to come.

 

“You got three seconds.” The archer whispered to the weakling trembling on his knees.

 

“One.” He warned, cracking his neck.

 

The wrath in searing a path in his veins was all that the archer would feel.

 

“Two.”  He stepped forward, dropping the longbow Beth had lent him to his feet.

 

The hunter wouldn’t need any weapons; he would use his bare hands.

 

“Three.” He finally snarled, his azure lids eclipsed by his murderous pupils blown wide with the haze of death.

 

Cobalt eyes would be the last thing Spencer would see….

 

_“RUN.”_

His voice that last thing the poor fool would hear.

 

_\------------------------------_

Daryl thought that by now, he’d be used to the sharp twinge of alcohol as it hisses against his bleeding flesh, and the way that his knuckles shook with tremors each time a needle passed through his ruptured skin— but the fuming archer only spat curses in the air as his wife treated him for what was probably the hundredth time that she’d had to tend to his wounds. Not that it stopped him from holding on to her tighter, his fingers dug deep within the bones of her hips as she finished the last of his stitches for a gash along his arm. If anything, it just gave him the excuse to touch her, just a little bit longer… without shame tainting his thoughts. Because as much as he knew he didn’t deserve such tender care from his angel, he knew that this would be the only moment he would be able to indulge himself, for her disappointment towards him would only return the moment that she was done.

 

Yet, as the wiped the sweat of her brows and set aside their first-aid kit which always seemed to be running out nowadays, Beth only remained in her contented silence… choosing to retire back to the kitchen to fix herself a midnight snack. His heavy shoulders kept in anchored to the couch, but his eyes followed her in every step she took, carefully watching for the slightest trace of a grimace in her half-bitten lips. She smiled at him softly… but never truly returned his searching gaze.

 

“Ain’t you gonna say something?” he rasped, weary heart heavy with the expectation of a scolding from his kind-spirited wife.

 

“What’s left for me to say?” the blonde huffed, spreading peanut butter all over her serving of preserved pig’s feet and oats. To any other person, it would have been repulsive. To her pregnant sensibilities… the meal was taste bud heaven. Though she never truly understood exactly why she would be craving for such a strange meal.

 

“I don’t know… just say somethin’ alright?” the exasperated hunter rasped, running his smarting palm through the tangled wisps of his hair. “You know I hate it when y’ don’t tell me what you’re thinkin’.” The blonde could yell at him for all he cared, as long as she spoke her mind. The truth was he just really missed her voice.

 

Her silver fork clattered to the plate, forgotten.

 

“Same here. I just want to know what _you_ were thinking.” Beth softly exhaled, a slight tremble on her chest.  “What if you’ve gotten yourself killed? Did you really think I’d be fine if anything happened to you? _Especially now?”_

 

His brows creased in confusion over the angel’s distress for his life. As far as he remembered, the fight had been entirely one sided, if it weren’t for a lucky swipe of a knife from an act of desperation catching him off-guard. But as it turned out, the young man wasn’t just a coward, but also a very shitty fighter with nothing but a big mouth filled with hot air.

 

“That dumbass couldn’t kill an ant even if it was right under his foot, girl.” Daryl scoffed, the incense in his blood reigniting at the thought of the revolting man intent on harming his wife. Even if he had a dozen knives to defend himself, he never would have succeeded; not while he was around. And now he had ensured that Spencer would pose a threat… no longer. But the fact did nothing to assuage the seraph shaken to the core.

 

“I wasn’t talking about Spencer, you idiot!” Beth fumed, suddenly enraged at how oblivious her husband was to his almost grave mistake. “I’m talking about Negan! Did you really think I wouldn’t figure out that you’ve been trying to find him?” Her accusation was met with silence, which told her more than enough. Daryl didn’t need to admit it.

 

From the darkened glint in his eyes… the angel could already see the imminent truth.

 

With a heavy gasp of revelation, the blonde cupped her mouth, anxiety riddling every fiber of her existence at the possibility that her beloved guardian could’ve found exactly what he was looking for, only to realize that the monster he had been tracking would be all that he bargained for and more. “Do you know what he’ll do to you if _he_ finds you? What he’ll do to you if Rebecca tells him exactly just how much you mean to me?” the seraph croaked, forbidden tears she promised she would no longer shed beginning to spill.

 

The archer rose to his defense, all injuries forgotten to close the distance between the two of them and fight for what he believed was the right thing to do. With gritted teeth he spoke to her, his tone devoid of all emotion but the persistent dread always creeping in his chest.

 

“What d’ you think he’ll do to you if I let him find you?” Daryl whispered, pointing to the child at her womb. “What’ll happen if he tries to get you again an’ your too sick to defend yourself?” It was all that he could say because it was all that he could think… because he alone knows the insurmountable amount of danger that faced his pregnant wife. It would only be a matter of weeks, maybe even days, before the Saviors attack them once more, and who knows how many of his people they were gonna kill this time. He couldn’t take that risk. Couldn’t take the chance of having someone else pay the price of their war. And he especially couldn’t risk losing her… not when she was already fading away on her own.

 

“But I’m not getting sick!” the blonde insisted, fed up with the way the archer looked at her like a terminal patient just waiting for her days to waste away.  “You’re the only one in here who keeps thinking I’m gonna drop dead!”

 

“Is it really that hard for you to believe that I can make it through this?” Beth wondered, solemnly wishing that he would make up his mind, once and for all. Since they have known each other, the patient woman had grown long-accustomed to the cresting and waning of her lover’s will… but she doubted very much that she would be able to take any more of his constant presence, only to leave her lonely the very next.

 

But she didn’t get it. _It wasn’t just her dying that he worried about anymore._

 

“I never stopped.” The archer croaked, brushing the stray strands of her golden silk to the back of her ear with tenderness, forcing his temper to simmer down so that she could truly see the terror lurking in his eyes. Maybe then she would understand. Maybe then, he wouldn’t have to say his terrifying suspicion out loud and give life to his greatest fears.

 

It felt like she hadn’t seen his eyes in forever, always a mist shrouding the azure she so missed; one that even her most poring gaze could not sear through. But now, finally… the haze was filtering away, and within his glimmer of drowning blue she found nothing but her reflection and how all he could see was her. She was the answer, yet she was the question herself, the threat he could see within her posing like a loaded gun yet so intangible and far from her reach. If he didn’t think she was dying, then why did he look at her like she was? If he didn’t plan on leaving, then why does it feel like parts of him had already left?

 

“ _If you have to leave… then here.”_

_His miracle muttered, lips aquiver as slender fingers reached from behind her nape. A soft flush of black leather. A sparkle of silver stained with blood. A token… a half-piece… a promise._

_“You have to bring it back to me, okay?” the angel breathed, wrapping the strap around his wrist. She hoped it would remind him of the home that would constantly be waiting for his return.  Of his family. Of his wife. Of his child._

_“Don’t forget about me… when you’re out there. Don’t forget about us.”_

_How could he ever forget? She was the only axis in the maelstrom of his thoughts. Her face was always there, at the back of his lids even in the miniscule seconds in which he blinked. Ever since she had come into his life like a scorching wild fire— it was only her that his heart had ever known._

_His arm felt a thousand-fold heavier with the weight of her heart at his sleeve. But instead of anchoring him as it always had, it’s encumbrance drowned him… only reminding him of everything he stood to lose._

_He had never felt so afraid like this before. But from the look in her eyes… he knew she was afraid as well._

_“Keep it.” he rasped, lifting the pendant off from his wrist and returning it to her. With a tender gaze shrouded with fear, his eyes drifted…, his fingers brushing her hair to the back of her ears so timidly, fearing to touch a delicate crystal he was afraid he would break._

_“I… I have everythin’ I need to remind me of you…”_

_“_ I— I don’t…”

 

Beth stammered, utterly confused and taken aback as she glided her fingers to the pendant at her chest.  “I don’t understand… What are you trying to tell me, Daryl?”

 

What was it that she could not see? It was clearly etched into his grief, running very deep, but still… she could not comprehend. She was surprised at how calm her voice sounded when all that she could feel was her skin going numb… sizzling with a secret only she could not find. If it weren’t for him holding her by the waste, her knees would have buckled just from the weight of his dread. But at the last second, azure eyes drifted, gaining focus once more and shielding his ravaging soul from sight.

 

There was no point to worrying her now… was it?

 

He wasn’t even entirely sure himself.

 

“Nothing.” The hunter sighed, letting go of the thought. “I’m just lookin out for you and th’ kid.” _That kid. Their kid._ The one he still refused to love.  Because at the end of it all he would see her happy and safe than forgo any suffering he had to endure in exchange for her life. He could bear this burden on his own. _He had done it not long ago._ Anything… just to keep her smiling like she was right now.

 

“Then take me with you…” The angel breathed, all her attention diverted to the new soul within her core. “Everywhere you go…”  His roughened jaws were a delight to her trembling fingers, parched for his slightest touch. His heated palms wrapped around her waists more than she’s ever gotten from him for as long as she could remember since their return. It seemed like she was always yearning for him, never having her fill of his presence nor his warmth. But from the way he was holding her… it felt like he could devour her and it still wouldn’t be enough. Why Daryl constantly tried to fight the inevitable, she would never understand. But it was time that it finally stopped. Once and for all.

 

“If you really believe in me… you have nothing to be afraid of.”

 

Not Negan. Not Rebecca. Not the walkers. Not even life nor death. Together, they have triumphed through it all but only together could they triumph again. He should have realized long ago that it was only her voice that would mute the whispers; only her touch that seared away the grey sorrows of his despair. And when he pulled her closer and heard the ramming of her chest… he remembered that power that this celestial being alone possessed over his heart, and why he would forever be willing to serve under her shackles regardless of the cost.

 

Besides, when it came to her, the truth was he never could deny her of anything anymore… not after having to succumb to her greatest wish that took its massive toll on his heart. Everything else was just easier to say yes to, after that. Like any argument they could possibly have was too menial to waste time on… especially when he constantly feared that their time together was running out. Whatever the angel wanted, she got. As long as he could make it happen… it was his personal mission to keep her smiling for the rest of her days… even if that meant a thousand years under her servitude… or a measly nine months.

 

Scratch that.

 

Beth would live to be a hundred if he had anything to do about it.

 

He just had to try harder.

 

Without a word, he kissed her… slowly. Finally. Letting go of his demons and holding on to his angel’s light, it was only her taste that could ever free him from his debilitating doubts. He took her by her mouth, consuming her breath with his ravaging lips, urging her to succumb to the defeat he had offered upon her soul. For only with broken wings could he gave himself to her all at once, bending to her will in every way she demanded though he lost himself as her demands rise and grow. Why would he care when she had promised him the end of fear? Why would he stop when she had given him the breath of life?

 

He cupped her cheek, and took a steadying breath – as if he’d thought about every word these past three days, over and over again. “Do I got a choice?” Daryl murmured through bated breaths, not daring to halt the melding of their lips though lungs were catching, aching for air. “I can’t hold on to you, but it ain’t like I can ever let you go…”

 

“Neither can I.” Beth murmured, her forehead leaning against his as she gently shook her head. Even up to now, her beloved archer would always be unable to comprehend the full extent of his magnetic pull on her. How her universe would cease to exist or even matter, without him in it… and how it only revolved around the life they had built alone. Even if it felt like all they ever did was chase each other’s shadows… even when the world constantly tore them apart, there would always be the traces of him within her; in either the form of his absence or in the shape of his heart.

 

“But it’s too late to turn back now…”

 

With a sweep of his arms, he carried her once more, the way a miraculous being such as her deserved to be revered; a bride of darkness and light, a goddess of moon and stars.  Never missing a careful step, he carried her, up to their bed abandoned for far too long. He watched her flush crimson, expectant and hopeful, her face looking up at him like it had been the first time he had ever held her like this before and he knew with absolute certainty that he would never again be able to spend another second straying away from her gaze. His heart thundered, a whisper returning back to the speckles of his mind’s stormy gates. But he ignored it.  The fire within her eyes would thaw the rest of his fears away in a dazzling blaze— the embers of her possession scorching its way to his core so that he could no longer escape.

 

It was better this way.

 

It was always better within her embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are paying attention. ;)


	63. Broken Hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he didn’t think she was dying, then why did he look at her like she was? If he didn’t plan on leaving, then why does it feel like parts of him had already left?  
> -Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M ALIVE! I am so glad to finally be back guys. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you all and this story. Of course, my apologies are in order since I did promise you it wasn’t gonna take this long, but honestly, like just gets in the way. All you guys need to know is that I had a wonderful vacation and that two-week long stay at a Mexican hospital was totally worth it! Thank you guys so much for leaving me some love during my absence and showing me your concern. As for those people that have left me hate just because I can’t post like I used to… I completely understand, I do always break my word when it comes to deadlines. But if there is any promise I know I will not break is this. I will never give up on Cherry Wine and I promise I will end it the way it deserves. No matter how much time it takes, I will update this story continually until the narrative as I’ve imagined it has been completely told. So don’t ever think that just because I don’t post for a month that I’ve stopped it completely. There will always be more until I type in “END of CHERRY WINE.”
> 
> And then there’s gonna be the prequel. And the two sequels. But it’s up to you if you wanna read that too.

 

# Broken Hearted

_That look in your eye was the reason I wasn’t leavin’_  
The words that I had yet to say kept me standin’ still  
We nervously laughed as we widened the gap that our silence  
Had already filled  
  
Sometimes a moment can change when you hold it too tightly  
And I know I remember that night the way it never was  
And all I needed was some guarantee that my heart would not do 

_what it does and break us up and_  
  
Every moment that comes can be disregarded  
You’ll never love someone ‘til you’re broken hearted  
Wars have never been won before they started  
You’ll never love someone ‘til you’re broken hearted  
  
I think about you in that moment of truth  
And I wonder if maybe my future will one day look like my past (mmm)  
But I suppose that the answer is, “no”  
So I’ve got to find a way back just to tell myself that  
  
Every moment that comes can be disregarded  
You’ll never love someone ‘til you’re broken hearted  
Wars have never been won before they started  
You’ll never love someone ‘til you’re broken hearted  
  
And white lies all come and separate us from the cruel truth we live  
And long nights go ahead and take all the time that I can give  
  
Every moment that comes can be disregarded  
You’ll never love someone ‘til you’re broken hearted  
Wars have never been won before they started  
You’ll never love someone ‘til you’re broken hearted

_-Jon McLauglin_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“I missed you….”_

_Like a deer caught in headlights he had frozen, his head sharply turning to the silhouette by the door crowned with a halo of golden braids. She was a sight to behold, her breathtaking beauty rendering his lips paralyzed as he took in her ethereal vision cloaked in a dress of white. His crossbow clattered to the ground, forgotten, as he swept her by the waist and lifted her to his chest in an eager embrace._

_“Missed y’ too, angel. Didn’t think we’d be gone for that long…” he mumbled roughly as he buried his nose within the crooks of her neck. It had been too long since the scent of sunlight and honey and home suffused within lungs. With an equal urgency, the seraph clung onto him, her eyes squeezed shut in respite as she finally felt his solidity within her arms once again. “I’ve been so worried…” She breathed softly, desperately._

_“For a moment there, I almost thought you were going to break your promise to me.”_

_He released her of his hold upon the reminder, and reached for his bow once more. With deft fingers he had unlatched the glistening chain upon its hilt and the silver charm within its links, finally returning the pendant to its rightful owner, just like he vowed. “Said I was gonna bring it back to you in once piece, didn’t I?” he mumbled, tenderness gleaming in his azure lids as a smile broke upon her glossy lips. She swept her golden tendrils to the side with quiet glee as her beloved clasped the chain to close, sealing his vows completion with a gentle kiss upon her nape._

_“Don’t know why you always give it to me but… I kept your heart safe…”_

_She knew he meant her pendant, the silver token in the center of her collarbones that she kept cherished within her ribs. Yet a part of her couldn’t help but believe that there was poetry hidden, lying beneath her beloved’s simple words. He always did take her heart away with him, whenever he was gone. It was the only compass that pointed him on his path back home. Yet he never completely understood why she constantly bestowed it to him whenever he left. All he knew was that seeing its glint within the sunlight made him see sharper and hearing its chime made him listen closer. And when he felt its weight dangling within the scopes of his weapon, he was deadlier… and he would know that his arrows had pierced its target before his fingers had even pulled the trigger. She had once said that it was his lucky charm, and it worked without fail. Even though it proved difficult to keep its metal unharmed…never again would he dare leave without its magic once more._

_“I don’t need you to keep it safe, Daryl. Just you.” The angel sighed, relishing the way he hesitantly released her so that he may unlace his boots and retire to bed. He looked so exhausted, so weary of their long and treacherous run, and a part of her couldn’t help but wonder if her token had just added to his worries as he trekked in the outside world.  She followed him to his mattress and sat by his side, assisting him as he shed off the heavy weight of leather upon his back._

_“I didn’t give it as a burden you know… I gave it to you because I wanted you to remember…”_

_The angel murmured absentmindedly, lost in her own thought._

_“Remember what?” the archer huffed, shedding off the last of his clothing but his pants. His brows wrinkled in confusion as she paused with a flush, his azure carefully watching her as she bit her lips in slight embarrassment, not realizing that he had caught her off-guard. The blonde gasped, wondering if her astute guardian had somehow read her mind._

_“I don’t know…” she meekly squeaked, velvet lashes fluttering to reveal silver-blue lids. Her lips parted after a steadying breath, hoping not to give too much away of the words threatening to spill out of her heart.  “I guess…. I wanted it to remind you of— of-- all the reasons you can’t give up…”_

_The archer froze and she stammered, fearing that he had read into her sentiment far too deeply for his liking. “I- I mean… It’s just a reminder of what you’re fighting for…” Nothing more than that. Not because she loved him, and she wanted him to be thinking of her just as much as she’d be thinking of him._

_“Oh is that all?”  the hunter murmured under his breath. Did she really think she could fool him, him whom for some reason was the only one who spoke of the same secret language as the one from her tongue. “Here I thought, I was keepin’ a part of you safe, or somethin’... Is it really just a post-it note to you?” he whispered, azure darkening to cobalt smoldering her to her very core. She never stood a chance. Her lips were moving before she could even make a single thought._

_“It is a part of me— I – I told you that before…” she confessed with a trembling tone. “But i-its more than that…” Tightly, the seraph clutched on to her pendant like it was the most precious thing on earth._

_“To me… It’s all of the memories we have.”_

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Even though Daryl had not parted from his wife, just as he promised, he still watched over her like a hawk. Hesitant to leave her even if only for a minute, the archer found himself in a conundrum, trapped within the difficult choice between staying at home while Rick and Glenn once again hunted for the Saviors, or, risking Beth’s life along with his unborn child as he took her into the wilderness with him just for the sake of being by her side.

 

“What’s it gonna be Daryl?” his leader whispered, careful not to be any louder so that the other Dixon might hear. “We both know we have to take the fight to them. If you come with us, the sooner we could find them. We could end this war before it even starts.”  The archer nodded, but he couldn’t get himself to say a word. Just a day ago, he had been anxious to get the next search started himself… but that was when he thought he would be going alone; and something about the thought of his pregnant angel tagging along for unknown danger felt absolutely wrong in his heart. Finally, his lips parted, the only syllable his lungs would allow.

 

“Can’t.”

 

Rick growled dangerously, rubbing the frustration out of his eyes. “Come on brother, I thought we talked about this already.” His dark eyes glided from the hunter’s to the seraph working idly by in their kitchen, unaware of their heated exchange. “Beth ain’t ever gonna be safe with Negan around. _Your family_ , is never going to be safe with them out there.” He reasoned, trying to appeal to the archer’s heart. “If we nip this at the bud, then it would be one less thing you’d have to worry about.” The sheriff knowingly spoke.

 

A jar shattered on the floor, causing Daryl to rise before he could respond.

 

“Dammit… I-I’m sorry.” Beth groaned, frantically reaching for the sharp shards of glass scattered about the floor. In an instant, the two men had come to her aid, more used to handling shrapnel than the blonde with their roughened hands that bore no risk of injury compared to her delicate thumbs. The mess got cleaned up in a hurry, though the blonde’s embarrassment took much longer to fade.

 

“What were you lookin’ for? What did you need?” he murmured darkly, his eternal patience for her not matching his heavy features, etched with anxious lines. There it was again… that glimmer of fear he tried hiding behind his cobalt gaze refusing to meet her eyes. Beth replied meekly, her voice octaves higher than it normally sounds.

 

“Sugar… I can’t remember where I put the sugar.”

 

The archer froze.

 

With a heavy swallow, he walked towards to the edge of their counter, where her prenatal pills laid, and where the jar of sweetener stood right next to it. It astounded the angel how she could have been so blind.

 

“Ya put it next to your vitamins last week cause you said it helped ya with the taste.” Daryl softly reminded her, his gait heavy and apprehensive to match her eyes.

 

The seraph squeaked in puzzlement.

 

“I— I did?” Beth anxiously giggled, trying to mask the chill spreading through her veins.  “Oh, of course… I did.” The blonde sighed, chuckling at herself. “I’ve been so worried when you left, I must have forgotten.” The two comrades looked at each other, one shade of blue much darker than the other pair. Yet no sooner than they could blink, the seraph had spoken once more, this time handing them each a semi-cold glass of beverage, flourished with a dash of sweet.

 

“Here you go! Southern peach tea, just like how we used to have it in the farm.” The angel smiled, softly reminiscing those memories of the past. “Except… with canned peaches… and not the real thing.”

“Still as good as I remember.” Rick replied, taking an appreciative gulp of the drink. “Actually, I think you make it even better than Patricia ever did.” The sheriff complimented with pride. Yet the blonde only grimaced, if only for a second… slightly confused.

 

_“Who’s Patri—“_

“Well, I best get going. Michonne’s gonna kill me if I don’t come home soon.” The leader sighed, to the hunter, distractedly looking at his wife. “Either her or the kids will.” The man chuckled, finishing the last of the tea with a smirk on his face.  With a heavy nod, Daryl agreed, relieved that it was finally time for his brother to depart so he may be away from his knowing gaze. He never should have told him his true worries, the one fear that was eating him up from within. While Rick may respond one way towards their situation, the archer had always handled his problems with methods of his own. They both meant well… but that didn’t mean they would always see eye to eye.

 

“We’ll walk you out.” The blonde offered, but was only greeted with a steadfast refusal by their friend. “No need. I’m the one who came knocking at your door in the middle of the night.” The sheriff spoke nonplussed, bidding the woman farewell with a hug. With a sharp glance, he looked up at his brother, periwinkle irises speaking loudly of the truth. “I just wanted to make sure that you and the little one are doin’ alright.”

 

Beth grinned, the strength within her body apparent and unwavering as she placed a palm in her gut. “Now more than ever. I’m feeling much better now that you’re all home.”

 

“It’s the worrying that kills me more than anything, else to tell you the truth.” The angel confessed.

 

Rick laughed light-heartedly, but though the archer knew better than to believe his ruse. “ _If only there was something we could do so that we don’t have to worry ever again.”_ The sheriff breathed, still staring at his comrade, heavy with debate.

 

“We’re leaving at dawn tomorrow. With or without you. You got till then to make up your mind.” The man huffed in a concealed tone, bidding his brother goodbye. “You can stay here and live in the present… or… you can fight for a future you never thought you’d have.”

 

If only Rick realized his mistake, as he gave the archer of a choice where there had been none, then he would have saved himself a lot of time.  “I can’t go…” Daryl replied, his will unyielding to even his leaders most glowering stare. “You don’t get it.” The hunter breathed, looking at the golden miracle striding to the door with grace. “I ain’t got no present or no future… I ain’t got no choice.”

 

_“To me… there’s only her.”_

 

\-------------------------------------

 

“Can’t sleep?”

 

Beth murmured, sweeping the dark fringes off of his cheeks, along with the creases of worry apparent within the archer’s brows. The hunter shook his head softly, cobalt lids affixed to his lover’s ocean blue… searching… searching for an answer to a question he could not find.

 

“I’m alright…” Daryl whispered, his fingers toying within the pendant resting within her collarbones without a thought. “ _Just keep worryin' you’re gonna slip away if I ain’t watchin’ you.”_

 

With a shaky breath, the angel sighed, her hands reaching to entwine within his fingers to anchor him away from the dark. _“You feel it too?”_ She whispered, tenderly stroking his palms with her thumb. It was a sensation that she had long grown accustomed to… this innate dread nestling within her chest whispering that her beloved might just fade away in the blink of an eye. But the blonde just assumed that it was their way of living now— now that the stench of death seeped in every facet of their world. You can’t feel fear if you had nothing left to lose. It was a blessing to be this terrified, in a sense.

 

_“I keep having this feeling… like you’re about to disappear.”_ The seraph confessed, her instincts whispering within her consciousness of the worry she couldn’t place. His eyes darkened, a faltering of his pulse coiling tight in his constricting throat, until his wife continued and clarified her thoughts. “That’s why Rick came over… right? To talk you into looking for Negan again?” Beth uttered softly, the question in her tongue hanging poignantly in the air. It didn’t take a genius to know that their leader only visited them when he had a specific purpose, but the sharp rogue had immediately put two and two together, the moment the sheriff stepped foot within their home and it was solely the tracker’s eyes which he sought. Daryl’s silence only confirmed her thoughts.

 

“Okay then… when are we leaving?” The angel sighed, priming her mind for their soon departure, much to her guardian’s surprise. “You can have my compound bow for now, but I’m gonna need you to give me back my daggers and my gun.” When it came to hunting down prey, she had always been better with her knives anyway, having spent a year by herself never knowing that she could even wield a bow.

 

“What are you talkin’ about?” the hunter grunted, cutting her thoughts before she could get carried away at the prospect of leaving home. “You ain’t goin’ – _WE—_ ain’t goin’ nowhere. We’re stayin’ right here.”

 

“You said ‘no’? “ the blonde questioned, confused to his drastic change of mind. “ To Rick?”  Not that she wondered if the sheriff ever intimidated her even surlier protector and guardian of her heart. It was just that she knew beyond a measure of a doubt, that all her husband wished for was to get rid of any risks or threats looming within their lives. Surely, the thought of ending the Saviors once and for all had come into his mind. “Why?” the seraph wondered, stunned at the revelation that Daryl’s priorities have shifted since the day they agreed never to part ways again.

 

“Look—“ the archer explained, hoping she wouldn’t read into his decision like he was a coward hiding behind his walls. He wasn’t Father Gabrielle after, all. “I know you can handle yourself out there. I don’t doubt it for a second.” A soft smile filled with pride formed on his lips for this lovely, delicate and unassumingly lethal creature hiding underneath angelic wings. How strong had she grown over the weeks… how radiant the flush within her cheeks glowed… almost lulling him into fooling himself that he need not have a single trouble in the world.

 

“But the last thing I want is to make you go out lookin’ for trouble that’s been lookin’ for you.” It was one thing for him to be lookin out for those monsters when it was just the three men on their own. But he didn’t imagine that Glenn would function well either, should his own expectant wife insist that she tag along. And since the archer had no plans of breaking his word, that together, one would follow wherever their other half went; the decision had been the easiest one he had ever made— having had no other true choice at all. There were other things for him to worry about… just like Rick said.

 

“If Negan wants to get you so fucking badly, then he can come here himself and try. I’ll be savin’ him a trip straight to hell if he ever touches you or our kid.”

 

Unexpectedly, Beth flung her arms across his neck with a blinding daze, so profoundly touched by his words. “I knew it…” she gasped, placing gentle kisses upon his lips, the cascade of golden silk gliding upon her shoulders to skim the pulse beneath his throat. “You do care about our baby.” Why else would he say such sweet protective words; why else would this avid hunter betray his nature to seek out his prey? Deny it as much as he wanted, the angel believed that her husband was beginning to change his heart.

 

But the archer only hitched his breath.

 

“Stop....” He rasped, averting his eyes to the shadows dancing upon their window panes. Just anywhere really, as long as he didn’t have to witness the look of disappointment glimmering in her eyes.. “I know what you wanna hear from me, songbird… but I don’t wanna lie.”

 

“All I care about is doin’ right by you.”

 

The simple truth was, it would destroy his angel if anything ever happened to their unborn child, and so it would destroy him to see her sadness in return. Not to mention that it was his responsibility not only as a man, as her husband and as its father to keep it away from harm. But he didn’t want her mistaking his motivations for an emotion as deep as his love.

 

Daryl knew that he was only enough room in his heart to love one soul in his life; and that would always be the angel laying right before him.

 

“Oh…“  The blonde faltered, her heart skipping a momentous beat. Her translucent face paling under the silver light of the moon, she clenched her fist, putting an inch of a distance away from his warmth that may as well be a thousand miles. “I see…”

 

A cold draft of wind encumbered him, as his angel shifted away from the bed to look out the window, with nothing but a white shirt to shield her from the chilling wind. The archer wanted nothing more than to look away from her shadows, if only so that he wouldn’t have to see the sadness he brought to her lips. Yet try as he might, he couldn’t… not one second ticking that his heart could waste not adoring her hallowed sight. Even if it hurt him to do so. Even if the very vision of her ignited him with relentless fear.

 

“Is there really nothing I can do to change your mind?” She breathed softly… desperately… her body quaking with an urgent need to for him to see beyond his doubts. “I know I’ve done it before…”.  A part of her would like to believe that this stoic man would no sooner devote his soul to their child the moment it was born, but the thought of spending the next six and a half months with her lover feeling nothing for their unborn infant but hesitant disdain filled her soul with chilling dread. 

 

_“But for the life of me… I really can’t remember how.”_

If only her world would stop being so damn fuzzy, then maybe she would be able to think straight. But all that the angel could feel was her deep distraught fueled by her anxiety and hormones, and hot tears had flooded her lids. A sharp pain lanced from her temple, dizzying her for a moment though she paid it no heed. How could she, when her guardian had immediately crossed the distance between them at the mere sight of her weeping, and all that she could feel was his large palms grabbing her by the wrist.

 

“Don’t cry…”

“Please, don’t.”

 

The two lips parted in unison, his voice octaves lower to a roughened plea, while hers tore through the air with a sharp, high pitch.

“…don’t.” the blonde mumbled, this time her lids the ones refusing to match his smoldering gaze as he back pressed against his broad chest. “ I can deal with your stubbornness, Daryl. But I can’t deal with your pity… so please… just… let me go.”

When he lowered his lips to her ear, she shivered, tormented at the delight her heart felt from having him hold her so close. She had not felt his hot breath on her skin for so long… not drowned in the warmth of his body when he encumbered her within his embrace. If she closed her eyes then maybe she could pretend it was because he wanted her and not worried for her. If she held her breath then maybe she could fool herself into thinking that that drumming she was feeling against her ribs was of joy and not of angst. But never in her sweetest fantasies had she ever expected him to move his palms from against the wall, and clutch her closer in his embrace; his knuckles white against the flesh of her shoulders as he paralyzed her with his warmth.

 

“Y’ can’t deal with it, huh?” he rasped softly, his mouth just a breath away from her ear. “Try bein’ me…”

_“Try being so goddamn close to the only thing you’ve ever wanted and feel like y’can’t have it. Try being so fucking terrified that the only thing you’ve ever loved might fade away and know there ain’t nothin’ you do about it because it’s your damn fault in the first place.”_

It was the closest thing to a confession that he could pour out from his tongue and she gasped, her heart ing within the cages of her ribs to know that he felt this way. Reduced to shaking, she leaned against him… her eyes squeezing shut to stow away the melancholy flooding her veins. Her guardian’s motivations should have been apparent to her right from the start. She should have known. Even up to now, he would see this as his fault, just like he had from the start.

 

““Oh… Daryl. You have nothing to be scared of.” Beth whispered, her thumb gliding over his shaking lips. “I am never going to fade away.” Slowly, she pulled on his palm, and placed it on her stomach, careful that it might not burn his skin at the touch. The archer’s breath caught.

 

It confused him… to feel such swelling in his heart to realize that this pure-hearted angel would choose to risk her precious life, if only to bear his child. If only the damned thing wasn’t trying to kill her, or take away all that he held dear to him, then maybe he would have believed that she was bearing an angel too and not a demon like him.

 

“I love our baby because it is a part of you. Can you really not see that it’s a part of me too?” the seraph sighed, entrancing her beloved with the adoration gleaming in her eyes. “It’ll have your hair, or your voice… or your eyes… but I know it will have my heart. “

 

“No matter what happens… our baby will love you just as much as I do, if not more.”

 

“I wish I could believe y’, Beth. ‘Wish it were that easy…” the hunter replied dejectedly, wanting nothing more than to make his pleading angel smile. “But even ‘f I did, what good would that be… It’s still just a part of you…” Tremulously, he lifted off his palms from the taut skin of her stomach and raised it to the blonde’s tear stained cheeks.  

 

“It ain’t you…”

 

\--------------------------

_“Cheer up, Beth! You look so much prettier when you smile.”_

_He was in a much lighter mood not a second ago as he sought the object of his affections, up until he heard the offensive man’s voice. Debating between whether to leave and see her later, or part the doors to make an intrusion; the archer found himself frozen, neither feet moving as his ears sharpened to the conversation at hand and his eyes watched over his angel from the dark._

_“Stop telling me to smile, Zack. I’ll be upset if I want to be upset.” The seraph huffed pushing an unwanted hand away from her shoulders while she scoured through the room. Rifling through the shelves of the library, her pout never left her… exhaustion setting in her features as she refused sleep until she had found what she had lost. An angry hiss escaped her when she found nothing in the room._

_“I can’t believe I lost it! Where could it be?!” the blonde cried, the last of her patience leaving her as she bit down her bottom lip. Frustrated and frantic, her voice was octaves higher than before, frayed at the edges of its sharp pitch, but the boy only laughed at her; paying no heed to her distraught._

_“You’re so adorable when you’re stressed.” Her suitor joked, moving to pinch her cheeks but thinking twice about it when her sharp eyes glowed with wrath. With an anger he had never known the meek woman to possess, she growled at him dangerously, a low rumble from her lungs that was so familiar yet he couldn’t place. It chilled him to the bones and excited him all the same. How he would love to get to know her better… to see if she was as full of surprises as she had been from the start._

_“Look, if you’re not gonna help me then just go. I can’t deal with you right now! I need to find that necklace!” she fumed with fire in her darkened gaze while her feet carried her towards the exit to look in another room. The boy however, blocked her path with his body, his arms extending to the wall to stop her from making another move._

_“It’s been a week, Beth. You’re never going to find it. It’s gone for good.” He adamantly huffed. “If you stop pouting for me… then maybe I’ll go look for another one for you when I’m out with the guys on a run.”_

_“I’ll give you one that’s much nicer. And it’ll be made of actual gold instead of that cheap silver you always wore.”_

_A proud smile broke through his features when the seraph paused, her eyes glimmering with heavy thought like she was actually considering his offer. He watched her trembling lips closely, waiting for her promised smile. Slowly, her featherlight palm lifted to his cheek… gliding… and then…_

_“WHAT THE FUCK B--!” the younger man coughed, spitting out the blood from his lips to the side. “You are such a princess, sometimes.”_

_“And you’re such an ass.” The angel spat._

_“You really can’t get it, do you? “ she flustered, her velvet lashes fluttering quickly in a hissed reply .”I… I love that necklace. And I love who gave it to me.” The words came to her before her mind could even catch up._

_As her breath hitched from the words she had spilt, so did the hunter’s, whom had never heard the words before. The bowman didn’t know what hurt more; the fact that his greatest fear and biggest wish had come true— or that fact that he had to find out about it second-hand from her hallowed tongue._

_It was too bad that he had no time to think about it, at least not when the intrusive man seemed to pick up the importance of her sentiment as well._

_“Do you really think you can just replace something that means the world to me? Do you really think it’s that easy?!” the blonde woman cried out loud._

_“I didn’t mean—” the college boy stammered, cowering from her fury for once but the blonde refused to let him speak. “Just go Zack… just go…” she breathed vehemently, pointing towards the door. Unable to refuse from her insistence… he trodded away, the gaping wounds in his pride apparent in his heavy shoulders as his shadow faded away._

_Minutes passed in poignant silence, with nothing but the sound of her beating heart to accompany her as her blood refused to simmer down from the maelstrom of anxiety and loss swirling within her heart. She would have wept in exasperated if she could, but she was too weary for that. Besides… she promised herself that she wouldn’t cry anymore._

_The seraph gasped when soft footsteps echoed in the air, it’s tell-tale sound so familiar that she immediately twirled around._

_“Daryl…” the blonde sighed in relief, her arms flinging to his neck with the joy of his return. Even up to now, it amazed her to realize just how much she had missed him even if only mere hours had passed. At the single breath of his air, she found herself steadying to a calm. It had always only been him who was able to tame her wildering seas.  “How was guard-duty?” she murmured, her voice soft and gentle as her lips pressed against his._

_“Long… Quiet… Guess that’s a good thing all things considered.” the bowman huffed, thumbing her hips endearingly as he anchored her in his embrace. ‘Quieter than the last couple minutes,’ he wanted to say, but letting her know all that he had heard would just lead to an entirely different conversation that his heart truly was not yet ready for. The hunter decided to refocus, and remember the reason why he sought her out from the start._

_“You didn’t find it… did you?” he whispered, sweeping her ponytail to the side. It pained him to see the defeat shroud her sight, and when she grimaced he had lost his breath, wanting nothing more than to ease her grief. “No.” the angel answered as she shook her head, averting her eyes with shame. Her lips parted with a croak._

_“Oh, what am I gonna do? I can’t let you to leave without it tomorrow.”_

_Her words caught him off guard and he froze, his fist clenching within his pocket as his eyes searched her soul. The more he gazed upon her, the more the archer realized the source of her distress all along. All this time, their entire family scoured under her dire duress, not letting a single person pass by without asking if they had seen the token of her heart. All those hours, she spent searching… Just so that he would not have to part with her without his lucky charm at his arm. His murmured to her with a low gruff, dumbfounded._

_“ ‘S that all that you’ve been worried about? That something bad’s gonna happen if I don’t take it with me?”_

_The angel pouted, pushing him off gently with her palms. “ I don’t know… Maybe?” Sheepishly, she looked down on her cowboy boots in an attempt to hide the flush warming up her cheeks. For as many times as this man held her, taken her as his lover and his possession, she never could get used to the way he made her shiver… made her stomach curl up in knots and her heart swell within her ribs with the words she could never say... But at least she could tell him this._

_“You don’t have to tell me how silly I’m being... I already know.”  The blonde whispered, biting her bottom lip while she drew circles on the floor with her heel. “But I don’t care okay? Even if I’m wrong, I just can’t take that risk.”  Frantically, the swept the frizzy silk of her face, a newfound determination building within her as she raised her head once more._

_“So, if you’ll excuse me… I have an entire prison to turn upside down, and I only have about twelve hours left to do it.” The weary seraph breathed, renewing her search._

_“Beth, wait—“_

_The archer grabbed her by her pale, blue sleeve, halting her feet. But when he moved his mouth, no words came out._

_If only he had known much earlier the importance that specific pendant held, then he could’ve have save himself a lot of wasted time. Yet as he gave up hope in the days that passed, among his peers, his resignation had led him to have the absurd idea to try to replace the token of her heart. Yet as much as he hated the college boy, it seemed that he was just as blind. And the hunter found himself at a loss on what to say nor do… when all he could feel was the heavy weight of a makeshift necklace— wings he carved from wood bound in a golden chain he got on a run—  in between his fingers, and knowing it will never do._

_She arched her brows, blinking at him, sighing with an anxious huff. “What is it, Daryl? You’re not going to stop me, are you?”  He searched her cerulean lids and exhaled, not realizing that his lungs had held his breath. His fist unclenched from his pocket, releasing the gift it held._

_“Nothing.” The hunter finally uttered, instinctively biting his thumb.  “Was just gonna ask where WE should start lookin first….”_

_The angel grinned, her eyes showing a sign of glee for the first time since she realized what she had lost. How he loved to see her smile. Liked— he meant liked. How he… liked… to see her smile.  “Oh… thank you...” The blonde murmured, so low and soft yet ringing so loud and clear in his ears. “I knew you would understand…”_

_The hunter chuckled. “I don’t understand shit, girl. Just makin’ sure you ain’t gonna pass out on me before I go.” If he said it lightheartedly enough, then maybe it would convince him as well. But even he knew it when he was too far gone. His eyes would reveal the truth he so desperately tried to hide anyway. Her light always saw right through his haze._

_The angel nodded her head._

_“Just like I don’t want anything happenin’ to you when you go.” the seraph breathed, pressing her weight upon the tips of her toes as she raised her face to his. “Even if this is the only way I know how, I have to do it. I’ll do anything to keep you safe.”  Slowly… she pressed her lips upon his brows._

_“It’s not our memories that I’m scared of losing forever...”_

_“…It’s you.”_

_\------------------------------------------------_

 

It no longer surprised Beth whenever she felt her lids part with a dull ache, always present ever since her pregnancy as her emotions came to a higher boil. As she rose from her slumber, the angel groaned groggily, rubbing the sleep off her eyes only to realize that she was waking up alone. Her heart fell heavily to her gut, her breath gasping for air as panic suffused her when her husband was nowhere to be found within her sight.

 

“Daryl?!” the seraph frantically called out loud as she slammed their bedroom door open to seek him out from atop the stairs. “ _DARYL, WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!”_ she cried out loud desperately hoping that their fight from last night had not led the archer the archer to do something reckless, like search for Negan with his brothers once more. But as far as she remembered, their exchange had not gone on smoothly, and she feared that the hunter had fled from her at the middle of the night. Her feet carried her swiftly In a panicked frenzy she rushed to the next room she could find; hoping that her husband would somehow appear.

 

When the door to their bathroom parted, all thoughts in her mind flew away in a dust.

 

“Dar—“

 

Her mouth ran dry at the sight of her beloved, steam coming off his bare and muscled back. Though his old scars and tattoos marred the sculpture of his perfect build, the lines of hardened strength in his broad shoulders were all that she could see. The archer would never want to hear it from her tongue but… he was beautiful… in a way that no other man could ever be, no matter how hard they tried. But what stirred her the most, was the sight of his pendant— _their pendant—_ or at least his half of it _,_ clutched within his fingers as its dark leather strap clung on to his chest. And Beth knew that all that he was thinking about; was her.

 

 The exhausted hunter stood under the waters absentmindedly, his mind so deep within his own thoughts that he had not heard her voice while his thumbs twiddled with the heavy weight of polished silver within his palm. The angel could hear him though— could hear hard breathing escape his lungs through the drizzling of the scalding droplets that cleansed away his dirt.

 

If she didn’t move, then maybe she would be able to watch her guardian in contemplation in breathless adoration, as much as her heart desired. But the closer she studied his mirage, the more clearly did she see a change within him… a melancholy swirling about his gait that she could not place nor ignore. It killed her to see her beloved this strained, but it would kill her even more if she stayed and did nothing to chase away his silent pain.

 

Without shedding her clothing, without hesitation and doubt, without thought to anything but the longing to reach him, she padded her way to embrace her husband from behind. The archer knew it was her before he even felt her touch and allowed her arms to wrap around his drumming chest that no longer seemed to calm. He had forgotten how soft she felt; how wonderful it was to be the one held in her arms. What would he do if he ever had to live without her love again?

 

“You’re here…” Daryl whispered, perplexed and relieved at sudden affections of his miracle whom was holding on to him like she had not seen him in so long. It had only been a couple hours of sleep, hadn’t it? Why did it feel like they had already lost so much time apart.

 

“I am.” Beth mumbled, her cheeks pressed against his heavy shoulders while her hair dropped in her shoulders in dampened, golden waves. “I thought you’d left me again... I thought you’d gone with Rick and Glenn…” Slowly, the weary hunter dropped the pendant from his hands, his head drooping with the heavy sadness he’s been holding on to his own. His hands wrapped around her wrists, steadfastly encircled around his waist.

 

“They’ve been gone since sunrise. I saw them off.”...” He spoke softly, trying to make light of the disquiet in his soul. “Rick ain’t too pleased about it… but they both understood. It’s better if I stay here anyways… I can watch over everyone and still get t’look after you…” He mumbled though his  eyes remained on the swirling water on the floor. Almost instantly, the blonde noted the tension in his words, and placed murmured kisses upon his shoulders as she clung tighter against his back.

 

“Thank you… for not breaking your promise to me this time.” The angel sighed.

 

“Listen… about last night.” Daryl murmured, reaching for both her palms apologetically, rubbing circles within it with his calloused thumbs. It helped that she could not see the grimace etched within his face as she held him from behind. He had never been good at apologies, and that wasn’t about to change because of his child. But while he can’t change his emotions, he could at least ease her pain, and the best that the hunter would do was murmur sweet whispers echoing through the dripping walls.

 

“Just cause I don’t feel the same way about the kid as you do, doesn’t mean I don’t feel nothin’ alright?  You’re carryin’ _MY_ baby.  And I always protect my own.”

 

“But you’re mine and I’m yours… and the baby’s just mine.”

 

_Dammit._ The hunter cringed at himself. It all had sounded so much better in his head when he was laying sleepless, with her at his side as the moon glowed passing by. But who on earth could speak poetry for a woman whose spirit was the embodiment of a poem itself. No words would ever do, and he had been a fool to even try. Or so he thought.

 

“Stop… ” the angel whispered as her pulse skipped a beat. “I understand…”

 

“But, you don’t have to apologize to me… I’m the one who pushed it on you.” Beth uttered softly upon his the crook of his neck. “It’s easy for me to forget that this is all just as new to you as it is to me. I know that you’re doing your best… You always are.”

 

“You don’t even realize how much you already do for me…”

 

With trembling fingers, she released him, only to reach for the soap and lather it around his back. Following the line of his spine, she cleansed him, massaging away the tension in the sinews of his bones with deft fingers that had memorized every arch of the body that possessed her own. The hormones ravaging within her should have set her ablaze with mad lust with her every stroke. But the seraph felt nothing… nothing but the raw, overwhelming sensation of her spirit yearning to pour her love into his battered soul.  
  
Daryl’s jaws tensed at the contact and his teeth clenched tight. Until, finally…

 

“Don’t know what I’d do if you ever stopped loving me…” he whispered, his body sagging in surrender to the ministrations of his affectionate wife. “It’ll wreck me when you do.” The angel hummed, never faltering, her fingers languorously gliding along the planes of his old wounds and newer scars.

 

“Why would I ever stop loving, you?” she breathed, not knowing of any possibility that would ever desecrate the truest song in her soul. You can change your mind, but you can never change your heart; and all of its rhythmic beating had solely belonged to him the very moment he laid his own at her palms.

 

_“And why on earth would you even worry about something as silly as that?”_

It would give him no greater pleasure than to relinquish this burden on his soul, and share its weight on her. Yet what could he say that the seraph hadn’t already heard? What fears could he divulge that she hadn’t already felt? Should he be right, then all their fears would just reignite even hotter. Should he be wrong, then he would have just troubled her for naught. Quick on his wit, the bowman’s tongue moved to their own accord; whispering the lesser trouble in his thoughts to mask the anxiety he saved for his own. It was always easier to hide the truth from her when he was looking away.

 

“Wouldn’t you?” the archer rasped, a whirlpool of searching grey staring numbly to the spattered walls, hating the way his voice rolled bitterly in his tongue. “When I turn out to be the world’s shittiest dad… you ain’t gonna want nothin’ to do with me.”

 

Suddenly, a spark of comprehension illuminated in her lids and Beth gasped, her heart genuinely aching for her soulmate, constantly shrouded with blinding doubts . Tenderly, she forced Daryl to face her, see her, gaze upon her image through the crests of water trickling down her cheeks.

 

“Oh…” she breathed between her quivering lips. “You sweet, broken man…”

 

“Is that really all that you’re so worked up about?” the angel sighed, her fingers lifting to his grating jaws to the apex of his jagged cheek. The archer nodded, though truly he worried about so much more. But at least he could offer her this truth. “I just want you to keep lookin at me… the same way you’re lookin’ at me now.”

 

_“I just don’t want that to ever change.”_

“It won’t.” the angel exhaled, looking up at his silhouette with shadows on his eyes.  As she stared lovingly upon him, the angel couldn’t help but see the galaxy hidden beneath his tired eyes. In his pupils, a black hole, drawing her nearer to his gravity as she fell to his arms like a shooting star. Many things; the seraph did not know… the threads of fate far too complicated for her nor anyone to ever comprehend. But Beth knew this. You could never change the heart that loved as harshly as the sun burned. She could no sooner give up on him than could she cut out his name from her veins.

_“I will always look at you the same way I’ve looked at you ever since you found me at the barn.”_ The angel whispered, her heart swelling at the recollection of their overdue reunion and the way this stranger pulled at the strings of her soul. He had saved her from the walkers then but she had saved him from himself… without knowing… without remembering all that they had shared. Daryl’s throat constricted, every detail of that fateful day always vivid in his mind. She did not know it, but that specific memory had been playing within his mind for so long, tinged with a shade of greying fear. But when he tried to summon up the sight of her eyes when she had met him that day, all he could see was the shade of silver-blue and the screaming thought to make sure that what he was seeing was real.

 

“Like what?” the archer rasped, truly and desperately needing to know.  Like a stranger? Like a threat? Like a man losing his senses at the sight of a ghost?

 

_“Like everything I’ve ever lost finally came back to me…”_

Upon the hitch of his breath, and the command of his heart, the hunter abandoned himself…  and pressed his lips to hers.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

_“This is the best picnic ever...”_

_She whispered, grinning ear to ear as she thanked him with a soft peck on the cheek.  “You’re the best guy ever.”_

_There she was… this breathtaking goddess who had absolutely no idea just what she was doing to him… laughing in sweet melody as she laid upon the grass with nothing but a tank top that clung to every curve of her body, and shorts that revealed her legs going on for miles. At last finding a sense of safety to just simply be… her braids went undone, sending her golden silk floating along with the breeze as glowed with radiance under the resplendent rays of the sun. Yet it wasn’t her sensual figure that drew him in… but her sheer happiness and how lovely it suited her when her lips curved like so. He hadn’t seen her smile like that in weeks. He would do everything in his power to keep her smiling that way forever— and that terrified and thrilled him to his core._

_“Try not to get used to it.” The hunter grunted, abashed with the compliments that he will never believe. “ Just couldn’t stand to see you poutin’ again… You were starting to look like a sad, little pup.”_

_With an easy giggle, she only shook her head, her fingers threading across his brown fringes so that nothing would shield the truth glowing from her eyes. She straddled him gently, the tenderness in her motions not fueled by lust but earnest love. With an easy smirked, she pressed her nose to his, blinking bashfully yet brazenly all the same.“ I should really pout more often then… that way, you can take me out here more often.”_

_“Don’t worry… I’ll still act like I’m surprised.” She breathed playfully, her eyes widening in orbs to show her acting chops. She rolled on the grass laughing when the hunter feigned annoyance and pushed his weight on her with an easy stroke. “You’re a terrible actress, Greene.” He growled, though mirth lit up in his lids as he caged her within his arms. “Spare me the torture and just tell me when you wanna go out.”_

_“Y’ don’t need t’be sad for me to wanna see ya smile. I always do.” The archer spoke with a slip of the tongue, telling her more than he ever intended to. Yet it seemed like the blonde was barely surprised at his revelation anymore, having known for a long time the knowledge that he refused himself. So when she placed her palm at his chest, the archer only stammered away, more frightened at the sight of crystal blue glimmering in the angel’s eyes than the sight of any monsters, dead or undead._

_He shouldn’t have said that out loud. Really, he shouldn’t have. Not because he felt like the sentiment would only give her more power over him, since he had long accepted that he never had any power from the start. But because now, she was looking up at him like he was the most selfless man on earth, when everything he had known about himself pointed to the contrary. Why else did he even take her out to their meadow and surprise her with a proper picnic anyway? If it weren’t for his ulterior motive, he doubted he ever would have made the effort at all. Yet little did his seraph know, he had only given her this happiness so that he could soften the blow when he tells her of his terrible news. The archer clenched his fingers within his pocket and forced his tongue to move._

_“Actually… I uh… there’s somethin’ I gotta tell you…” he mumbled under his breath as he scratched his head with a free palm, setting her free of his grasp as he rolled to her side. “That’s why I brought ya here…” In his mind, there was no way that she could receive the bad news in their special place and feel a speck of sadness in her heart. There was some sort magic within here, that prevented anyone from feeling anything but safety and peace. The archer hoped that this magic would not fail him now._

_The blonde pushed herself off the grass and waited in baited breath. “What is it?” she hissed without intention as stings of fear began coiling within her once more. “Did you get bit? Are you sick? What is it, Daryl? What is it?” The strings of anxiety fueled words kept pouring out of her tongue like tar. It couldn’t be helped for the mind to go to the worst possible scenario, nowadays. It gave her great relief when the archer shook his head._

_“Relax. It ain’t nothin’ like that.” he huffed, almost amused at her immediate calm. “I was just gonna say that I found your necklace… ” The blonde blinked frantically, stunned. With a light palm, she slapped him on his broad shoulder, furious at his grim appearance that made her thought the worst._

_“Are you serious?! I thought you were about to tell me you got one month to live or something! Why would you scare me like that?” the angel irately cried, flinging her fists at his body with a wrath that did no damage nor hurt that the archer didn’t even bother defending himself. Finally, he shoved her wrists aside and forced her to see the item in his palms._

_“Oh…” she whimpered, seeing her pendant literally broken in two, it’s steel rusted from exposure and its chains shredded into bits. The tracker may have finally found her lost item, but no longer was it fit to be worn, much less be used as a charm. After all this time… it was just… gone. Her fingers hesitantly reached for the pieces of her ‘heart’, her eyes glazing over the memories it bore._

_“It—it can’t be fixed can it?” the angel murmured, genuinely aching at the sight of her most prized possession reduced to a state of shards. Hating himself for his lack of craftsmanship now more than ever, the hunter disdainfully shook his head. “Nah…” Her heart sank._

_As quickly as he had resigned himself, so did his determination rise, and he found himself reaching for the broken pendant and staring at it as it laid upon his palms. Without thinking about the damage it would cause to his most prized possession, he grabbed his knife and cut his vest by the hem; a thin strand of leather long enough to dangle by her collar as he twirled the two pieces and tied them around its new black lace. Reluctantly, he showed her his work, knowing it will never be good enough for her delicate throat. But the songbird only wordlessly gazed upon the token in astonishment, a thrumming within her veins flushing her cheeks crimson as she released a quivering breath._

_“There y’go.” He grumbled, his face filled with an apprehensive look as he tried to mask it with a teasing tone. “Almost as good as new.” Almost. But the silver pendant will always remain in fragments, no matter how hard he tried. “It’s up to you… If you still wanna wear it…” the fervid man spoken with a sharp questioning edge. “I know it ain’t the same…”_

_“I do. Of course I do.” She replied as she faced him with an expectant look in her eyes. A smile of relief spread across his lips as he threaded the string around her neck, much like their old ritual, yet instead of clasping it, he tied it to a close, before pressing his worshipping lips upon the arch of her neck where it laid, sealing its spell and the promise he had completed to her once more. He will always return it to her. He will always give back to her everything that she had lost. A thrilling shiver traveled down her spine when she felt his kiss upon her sensitive skin._

_“Try not to lose it this time…” the archer tease lightly as he cleared his throat, attempting but failing to slow down the thunderous pacing of his pulse. “It’d kill me if I had to cut up my vest again just to make you another one…” With a heavy arm, he shielded his eyes from the sun, and returned to laying in the grass, pretending like he hadn’t a care in the world. He shifted his arm and peeked up at her when he heard her trembling laughter, chiming sweetly in the summer breeze._

_“I won’t. I promise I won’t.” She whispered, clutching the charm between her palms as she relished the sensation of homecoming, and feeling its familiar weight returning across her ribs._

_“Even if breaks again… There’s no way I’m ever letting it go.”_

_\----------------------------------------------_

 

Daryl wanted to fight it, knew he meant only to kiss his delicate wife on the cheek, but his body seemed drugged with her as honeysuckle and steam suffused within his veins. With eyelids weighted closed as he clutched her closer –  a man in a trance, compelled to graze his lips against hers— the archer abandoned his senses for a taste of cherries in her mouth. Upon touch, their shallow breathing became one as he nuzzled her mouth with his own. And then, in a ragged beat of his heart, Beth melted into him with a familiarity that destroyed all restraint. He lifted her dripping body to his, deepening the kiss that stopped time itself, and carried his whimpering miracle to their bedroom, as rivulets of hot water trickled down their skin. Not bothering to shed off her clothes or dry themselves off, he laid her gently atop their bed , and for the first time, the archer had truly seen how much his pregnant wife had grown.

 

Even through the shroud of her favorite white shirt, the hunter saw. Only within her first trimester, anyone else would not be able to discern the changes within her body, but not him… him whose hands have roamed through every expanse of her sinuous flesh and whose eyes have seared each memory of her image to the notches of his brain. It was subtle; the way her curves have sensuously deepened within the valleys of her waist and hips. But what tore at his breath was the sight of her stomach, even taut and slender all the same… yet bearing the discernible proof of life within her womb. His most precious gift and his most unrelenting curse.

 

“Why you’re doing this for me… I’ll never know.” he murmured, the words spilling easily as it poured down the pools of her cerulean gaze. She could have named him a million reasons why if she had the time, but as soon as Beth had parted her lips to reply, their bedroom door flung wide open.

 

_And everything changed._

“Glenn and Rick got ambushed! Please, I need your help!” the woman frantically screeched, green eyes filled with tears as she allowed herself into their house without a knock. Yet it wasn’t the sight of the two lovers impassioned in their embrace that stunned her, but the dagger at her neck that the blonde rogue quickly wielded upon her intrusion. In a chaotic second, the brunette woman screamed, while the hunter covered his modesty as he tried to stop his wife before it was too late. It had only been his voice that prevented the seraph from plunging her knife into the woman’s veins.

 

“BETH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Daryl roared, at the same time that Maggie wailed. But the blonde only hissed at her like a stranger, not recognizing her face. “Who are you?” she predatorily growled, her blade a breath away from cutting skin.

 

“Beth… it’s me. Your sister.” The elder Greene croaked, eyes swollen with the tears of her new terror meeting with the knowledge of her husband’s fate. “I know you hate me, but please… Bethy… put down the knife.”

 

A flash of recognition.

 

A blinding pain.

 

A clatter of metal to the floor.

 

“I… I don’t remember you…” the angel fearfully whispered, as she stumbled backwards in a confused haze. “I know… you’re my sister… but I don’t remember you.” Maybe if the sharp lancing in her brain would stop calling her attention then she could think straight. But the more that the seraph tried to recollect any memories she shared with the woman, the more her mind turned to blank… like a sieve shifting sands within the sinews of her thoughts without her permission, keeping each strand it nestled so far out of reach. The revelation dawning upon the angel took the air right out her lungs.

 

“Is it me… or… am I starting to f-forget a lot of things?” Beth whimpered, as her eyes lifted with a horrified knowing upon her beloved guardian’s face. It was why he constantly looked at her with fear… why he said all the sweetest things… why he refused to love their child… why never let her out of his sight. Like a torrential hurricane, the epiphany paralyzed her, and that the angel could feel was the crashing waves of dread rippling through her chest as she clutched the pendant dangling upon her throat.

 

“You knew… didn’t you? That’s why you made me keep it…” the seraph blinked, her fingers slightly bleeding from clutching the half-pendant of his bolt too tight. “So I’d have… a reminder of you…”

 

The archer had never known true shame until now, but his eyes never left her, never faltered should she crumble from the truth. With a steady tone, but a fearful heart he nodded his head and reached for her… seeking to cover and comfort her within his arms.

 

“It’s true…” Daryl finally confessed.

 

“I didn’t take it cause I was afraid you'd forget me too…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is finally coming into a full circle guys.  I hope you liked it. I hope the last chapter made more sense now.
> 
>  I’m gonna say that I’ll be updating in four days. That way you guys won’t be surprised when I post it in a week. ;p


	64. Author's Announcement: Please Read

Hi everyone!

First of all, I sincerely apologize for my long absence, especially after making such a big deal out of keeping to a better schedule. If you have been following this story from the beginning, then most of you would know that I have been battling with an illness for the longest time. While I never wanted that to get in the way of my passions, I have to admit that the past couple of months have truly been challenging for me. I went from being at home bedridden to having to stay in the ICU for weeks at a time. Because of that, my capabilities were very limited, and sadly, it was simply impossible for me to update even though I wanted to. But enough of that drama...

I guess there is a silver lining to this, because now that I am feeling much better and recovering, I have gotten the chance to take a step back from CHERRY WINE, and reread everything from the beginning. However, HERE'S THE THING: I am still as in love with my story as I have been from the beginning ( if not more ), but now that I've managed to gain a fresh perspective , I lfeel like the older chapters could use some work.. or refining if you will. And so, I will be updating one chapter per day starting from Chapter 1 beginning Monday, next week May 22, 2017 .. And I'm not just talking grammatical editing, I mean some actual changes with dialogue and flashbacks. Some chapters will have brand new flashbacks and scenes while some will have completely new flashbacks, depending on how I see fit. However, this will not change the general plot that I have set up until "Broken Hearted" so don't feel like it is a mandatory thing for you to do. However I can guarantee that you will like  
most of the changes I have planned as it fleshed out our characters more and fixes some of the plot holes that I've made due to my inexperience... so I hope that works as an incentive for you to go through this journey all over again with me.

For those that do not want to reread what I'll be calling "Remastered Chapters", don't worry! The newest chapter will be posted on Friday, June 23, a week before the last of my scheduled surgeries. It is going to be a fairly long piece so I'm trying to make sure it is perfect so that it will fit with both the original version and the updated version of Cherry Wine.

All in all the decision is entirely up to you! While the dreamer in me would like to think that the changes and extra "bonus" scenes I'll write will be enough of an incentive for each of you to reread my story again, I know that some of you simply won't have the time to reread such a long story that's guaranteed to be even longer, and some will simply have no interest. And so either way, all I can promise that the plot WILL go on as cohesively as I possibly can make it regardless of whether you do or not. To make things easier for everyone, a master list will be constantly updated on the bottom of this page which will list the title of each chapter, the date in which they have been updated and reworked, and precisely what type of changes I've made, so you can make a decision of whether it's worth rereading the chapter or not.

Finally, let me just give you all my heartfelt gratitude for sticking with me through all this time. When I posted my last chapter, i I promised you all that I would finish this story no matter what, but I honestly did not think that all of you would believe me... and now here we are, many months later, and the fact that your all still here is.... the most humbling feeling ever. You all believed in me when I told you guys that I will never quit and many months later, all of you are still here, giving me love and overwhelming support. It means so much to me that you didn't give up on Cherry Wine, and I will always be grateful for that. Please consider the next following updates as my sincerest thank you to each and everyone of you. You all keep the hope in me alive.

Special shout out to bethyl4ever, DarylShafow, Jriles12, dethwatch and the anynoymous people that have reached out to me in my absence and shown me support. I'm sorry for not being able to reply for so long but I am back now! And so is CHERRY WINE which is gonna be bigger and better than ever!

Love always!  
M

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

 **5/23/2017 CHAPTER 1 ECHO :** New Intro Scene +2 New Flashbacks + Major Dialogue Changes 

                                                  1 Short Flashback Deleted

(Also, I overlooked a few people who deserved my own personal thank you's as well. So thank you [TWDLuv123](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5356683/TWDLuv123), Ela1980, MrsDixon91, tigger64, [linndsayrose](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4701589/linndsayrose), and Loup Garoup for the well wishes. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.)

 

 **5/25/2017 CHAPTER 2 FORGET ME NOT:** Moderate Chapter Rehaul

                                                    2 New Flashbacks + Major Dialogue Changes

 

 **5/27/2017** **CHAPTER 3 SILHOUETTES:** MAJOR Chapter Rehaul

                                                  3 New flashbacks + Major Dialogue changes

I hope you guys like it. Also if it isn't obvious, i'll be updating the old chapters every other day. I find that it gives me less stress which means no major delays in the long run, since stress is the enemy to my health. Special shoutouts to Ela1980, dethwatch, linndsayrose vettech60, arrowsandangels and TWDluv123. Thank you so much for your feedback! I may not be able to reply as quickly to your as I used to but I want you to know that your feedback gives me so much motivation to continue. THank you <3

 

**Update 6/01/17**

**my surgery has has been rescheduled for tomorrow so I won't be able to update until a week later. But when I come back chapter 64 will be ready along with the older chapter reworks and from there I should be updating as frequently as I once used to (so please look forward to that.)  I hope you guys understand.**

**M**

 

**6/27/2017: CHAPTER 4 NEW CHAPTER SONG and TITLE: Choke by Onerepublic**

2 New Flashbacks + 1 scene added

Some Dialogue Changes

1 flashback deleted and will be moved to future chapters

My recovery took longer than anticipated but i'm back now. I'm oing my best to post Chapter 64 in a week. Fingers crossed. In the meantime please enjoy the revamped chapter 4 and let me know what you think. :)

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
